A snap shot
by Enx2103
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles. Mostly DASEY
1. Birth Control

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own LWD!  
**Summary:**Just a collection of short drabble. Mostly DASEY  
**AN:** I just came back from watching it so... Enjoy!

* * *

******A Snap Shot:**  
Birth Control

She dragged him to go watch Eclipse. When he refused she bribed him with food, and being a Venturi, he caved. That's how he found himself in a movie theaters full of girls and there poor unlucky dates who had to withstand that movie. Sure it had some action in it but he craved entertainment when it started to get slow. He tried to annoy her but she was so focused in the movie that nothing he did phased her. So he resorted to plan B: Look through Casey's purse. It was giant, there had to be something in there that would entertain him. All he found was: A book, her cell phone (Password protected sadly) Her iPod. Keys. Snackage of course, (it was part of the deal) and a notebook. All boring nothing exciting. Until he reached her emergency kit.

It consisted of most of what you'd expect. But you know Casey she likes to be prepared. So it included: Tampons, travel size deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. A hair brush, moisturizer, hand sanitizer, aspirin, and bandages. You know, that kind of stuff. Along with pregnancy test and a pack of condoms.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he tried to whisper but it came out more of a yell. "SHHH!" came from all over the theater. If he kept this up they were going to get thrown out.

She only peeked through the corner of her eye. Casey squirmed. She was hopping he wouldn't find those but of course he did.

"In case of an emergency," she whispered.

"What kind of emergency?You're not even having sex!"

This time however she did take her eyes off the movie to give him a devious stare. "I guess you haven't gotten to the birth control yet huh, Der?" she whispered into his ear. Her lips grazing over the shell of his ear. The whole thing sending chills down his spin.

All he go do was groan in agony (and maybe just a little bit of lust.)

* * *

**AN**: Put this on story alert! Review my madness? Have you seen Eclipse? Will you? Or are you anti-twilight?


	2. Bra

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own LWD  
**An: **Random things that pop into my head!  
_**PS. I WILL NEVER CLEARLY SAY IF THEY ARE TOGETHER OR NOT! IT'S OPEN TO YOUR INTERPRETATION!**_

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Bra**

He walks into her room unannounced. There weren't any "Der-eks!" or "Do you know how to knock?" from her. Because by now she was use to it. You see their relationship- or rather lack of, had changed a bit since they started living together away at queens.

This time though he's found her in the middle of undressing; a bra and boy shorts. But he didn't mind. She didn't either. Over the years, especially over the last few months they've lived together she had gotten use to this.

"New bra?" he questioned taking a seat at the edge of her bed. He noticed of course. Strangely enough, he knew most of Casey's bra and… other undergarments.

She nodded softly running her fingers at the hem of his t-shirt. In one swift movement she took it off of him. He didn't seem bothered. She smiled in triumph.

To an outsider looking in, they would seemed like a pair of lovers. The women, clad in her intimates, stripping her man out of his clothes.

But of course, an outsider doesn't know Derek and Casey.

However we know the truth. Casey was in need of a comfortable shirt to sleep in and had no problem taking it off him. She slipped on his shirt and unclasped her bra dropping it on her bed with him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Its too girlie." He told her, inspecting the piece of lace that once covered her body. "I mean what real man would even _want_ to take this off you? Its not even a turn on!" he said.

"Der-ek!" she yelled flushing red removing the piece of clothing from his hands. But then she noticed something. She smirked and said "Guess you're not a real man then, Venturi." With a wink she practically eye-fucked him. He caught on.

With his classic smirk he asked "Willing to find out McDonald?"

* * *

**AN:**Review? Inspiration:Shopping at Victoria secret.


	3. Marti

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: **I dont own it**  
AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Marti**

"Der-ek." Because that's the way it always starts.

He sighs throws her a look and brushes her off.

She pouts and gets feisty. They fight. Full on physical. Well physical in the sense that she's fighting him: Kicking punching scratching-the works...And all he's doing is holding her to him. His arms wound tight around her body until the fuss is over.

She sighs and surrenders into his warm arms for just a moment. "I'm sorry," he mutters into her hair. For whatever it is he had done to upset her. She accepts, taking one final deep breath of his scent and pulls away. Then she walks off as if their exchange had not happened.

And to everyone around them, it hadn't. But Marti, oh Marti knew.

* * *

AN:Review


	4. Lock&Key

**A snap Shot  
Disclaimer:**I don't own LWD  
**AN:Enjoy  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Lock&Key

The first thing he noticed when she walked into their apartment was the white bandage looking thing around her left wrist. His first thought was that she was cutting herself, which was definitely out of character for her and wouldn't do.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"I'll show you later." She responded. To which he would not agree with.

"No, now." He said getting a bit worried.

"Jeez, stop nagging me women. I just walked in!" she said imitating his voice from last week with a hint of a smile in her eyes. She was in a good mood he could tell.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. "Fine."

***

"Show me." He declared the second she walked out of the bathroom. He was standing there waiting for her of course.

She rolled her eyes and unwound the bandage from her wrist. He was getting antsy until he saw it. A small outline of a Victorian style key in black ink. Casey 'Kneer' McDonald had gotten a tattoo. His eyes widened.

"You didn't." he yelled which made her smile

"I did." She responded bandaging it back up.

"What does it mean?" he asked biting his lip. He was still shocked.

"it means whatever you want it to mean. The key to the future. The key to my heart. The key to successes. Whatever you want it to be." She shrugged walking away. She suddenly turned around and said, "But a key is only one half of it. whats a key without a lock?"She left him pondering.

***

The next week he came home with a surprise for her. "Look." He said showing her his left wrist.

She looked at it closely then into his eyes. "Matching tattoo Derek really? Are we going to one of those couples?" She asked trying to be serious. But her smile gave it off.

"Sure. Its the sappy shit your into, isn't it?" he said shrugging, pulling her into a kiss.

***

Later that night they laid in bed together falling asleep as Casey traced the outline of his matching Lock tattoo on his left wrist, over and over again.

"Case," he whispered. "Its only Henna."

"Der-ek!"

* * *

**AN**:Review.  
I'm considering the idea of a Key tattoo on my left wrist. Do you guys have any tattoos? Want any? Tell me! =]


	5. Pizza Rolls

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
AN:Enjoy**

* * *

******A snap shot:**  
Pizza Roll

He threw himself onto there couch in agony. "I never want to eat another pizza roll ever again." He declared.

She laughed from the kitchen at his display. "Why is that?"

"I lived off of them while you've been gone!" he groaned. "Never again."He repeated.

"Next time I'll leave you frozen dinners." She decided. She was never going to hear the end of this. "Why couldn't you just order out?" She asked with a hand on her hip. This wasn't entirely her fault.

"I'm broke!" he yelled!

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said before turning to the food which she was preparing for King Derek, hopefully then he'd shut the hell up after he was properly fed.

"Case." He said oh so softly from behind her. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his soft voice.

"Hmmm?" she asked paying close attention to the knife in her couldn't lose control like she usually did around him. This time it was a bit dangerous.

"Don't ever leave me like that, ever again." His spoke into her neck behind her placing his hands on her waist.

"I had no choice needed me to fly out there." She responded trying to keep her voice steady.

"Its always about your job." He sighed. " Don't you know you work from nine to five? That's it! You should not be required to take a red-eye randomly! Especially when it means leaving me with just a text from the airport! See the thing about your job is...well, they don't need you like I do." He finished kissing the base of her neck. His voice, his smell, his warmth was all so utterly distracting…

"You need me?" she asked.

"I'm not going to repeat it Princess." He smirked nibbling on her earlobe.

"You just want me here to feed you." She stated ignoring all the effects he was having on her.

He huffed turning her around and pinned her against the counter. "You know that's not true Case." He spoke cupping her face in her hands.

She bite her lip and nodded a small approve before he slammed his lips over hers. Her back arched, pressing herself into his body until there tongues started to tangled. She pulled away with a hint of disgusted.

"What?" he asked nervously. Had he done something wrong? Was he not suppose to kiss her?

"You taste like pizza rolls," she said smiling.******  
**

* * *

******AN:** Review?  
**The inspiration:** Recently my parents went away on vacation. I am not the best cook and by the time i got out of work&Class i just wanted to get home. So i lived off pizza rolls.**  
****The question: **Ever lived off something so much you never want to have it ever again? Tell me about it =]


	6. Date night

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer:I don't own it!  
An:Enjoy**

* * *

A snap shot:  
Date night

"I'm hungry!" he yelled into her room.

"That's nice," she mumbled back from her bed which she seemed confide to.

He huffed not getting the response he was hoping for. "No food tonight?" he asked leaning against her door frame.

"There's food. Go make it" she said refusing to make eye contact.

"Come on Case. I'm a growing boy! I'll do the dishes." He bargained.

"Go away," she said finally turning her back towards him whipping away the tears she hopped had gone unnoticed. But they didn't, he noticed alright. That's all the proof he needed. He knew what had happened.

"Get dressed. We leave in 10 minutes." He responded. She hadn't moved an inch. He sighed. Why must she make things complicated? He raided her closet for the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt he found.

"What are you doing?" she asked interested.

"Put these on," he demanding throwing the clothes onto her bed.

"Why?" she asked

He turned around and looked at her with so much anger. "Because you cry every time those punks don't show up. I mean what are they scared of? How hard is it to come pick you up? What, just because I live here? I mean if they're threaten by our relationship that much, they don't deserve to be out with you. It's disgusting. " he finished.

She was shocked but his words. She didn't know that he actually knew what was going on. It has happened quiet a few times now. Some new guy asks her out, she gets her hopes up, and then he finds out hes going out with "Derek Roommate." (No one on campus knew they were related.) So they would cancel or leave Casey waiting. Because they heard the rumors that Casey was off limits that she was Derek's of whether or not any had seen proof, they all seemed to believe it., Leaving Casey heart broken each and every time."Where are we going?" she asked sitting up from her bed. She could tell this was one battle she was going to lose.

He smirked. "Its date night, Princess. You've got 5 minutes." He said winking closing her bedroom door to give her privacy.

She was already up getting dressed. Something much nicer then a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Because tonight she had a date with Derek Venturi.

* * *

**AN:** Review? I didn't mean to make two chapters related to food back to back- but when I have an idea, I run with it.


	7. Habit

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own it**  
AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
The Habit  
**

He walked into the house with a fake smile. "Hey'" he said tiring to be cheer full. As if everything were ok. But that alone gave it away, as if she didn't know. Whether it be by the way he was visibly more relaxed, or the way his kisses were suddenly mintier, or the fact that not even his strongest cologne could cover up that unmistakable scent.

"Hey," she smiled back. Placing a hand on his knee as he took the seat on the couch next to her.

"You ok?" he asked. Because he too could read her. Or so he thought...

"Perfect." she responded pulling away from him. She ignored his puppy dog eyes and dug threw her purse pulling out a lighter and a new box of cigarettes.

He froze momentarily as she brought a cigarette to her perfect pouty lips. "Case..." he whispered, staring at the flame coming out of the lighter. She closed her eyes and inhaled letting the nicotine into her system.

"Hm?" she asked leaning back on the couch. As if it was so relaxing.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Same thing you were doing to few minutes ago, Love." she replied taking another drag.

He couldn't speak. The king of lies had been caught. He promised her he'd stop, but he couldn't keep that promise.

He watched her as she exhaled the smoke in perfect little halos. That took practice, yet she did it so effortlessly.

"I gave it up. For you." she whispered flicking away ashes. He didn't know it was for him...he never even considered the idea. "But you couldn't do it for me." It was relaxing she did admit. It use to be a bad habit after all. But she didn't need it anymore.

"Case I-" he was cut off by a a hard kiss. He tasted the smoke on her lips and wanted more. But she wouldn't give him anything else. She would only tease.

"Kick the habit." she said looking into his eyes. Placing the lipstick stained cigarette into his fingers. "Or forget me." she finished leaving him in their tiny apartment that sat right off campus.

It took him a second or two to register what she had said. She was really serious about this. About the harms of what it could do.I mean after all it is Casey we're talking about. Shes a health freak. Sure she had her time, but that was long ago.

Freshmen year: finals week. She was a wreck and saw Derek's pack of cigarettes on the kitchen she smoked one, then two. Soon enough she was hooked. But it only lasted a month or two because after the stress of finals were over she was back to her old, pain in the ass self.

She begged him to stop. At first he shrugged her off. After time he noticed how much it bothered her. By the way she would pull aback from his kiss or the way she would wash his laundry twice just because she could still "smell the smoke." She made made it seem like it was drugs! Which is obviously an exaggeration, but to her, it was the same thing.

He shook his head and stared at the lit cigarette in his fingers. It wasn't worth it. He put it out on the coffee table, (knowing there would be hell to pay for it later) and ran out after her.

* * *

**AN:**Review? I wrote&edited it it at work so excuse the errors. No offence to any smokers! I know many of you do, but i got the idea when a smoker sat next to me on the train this morning.I smelt the smoke and got inspired. _Do you smoke? Would you stop for your loved one?_


	8. Reflections

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own it**  
AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Reflections  
**

She looked into the mirror and loved what she saw. Her reflection looked so clear. Her face was bare yet she was glowing. Her messy locks were piled into a bun on top of her head. She was clad in the hotels fluffy robe that covered the essentials. And she was smiling, a real smile. She looked down at her hand where her wedding ring sparkled. Her smile widened.

"You don't ever take a break do you?" came his sleepy voice. She saw his reflection in the mirror first. Clad in just boxers he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He stared at the mirror. The couple looked beautiful, like an ad on a billboard. However Derek looked exhausted. (Guess who couldn't keep up with Casey?)

"Never." she replied placing a soft hand on his check."We look perfect." she whispered.

He smiled, kissing her check. "We would look even better back in bed." he suggested whispering into her ear seductively. "We'll order room service later?" he asked spinning her around.

She nodded following his lead back to bed. Cheers to the newlyweds.

* * *

**AN:**Review? Just another quickie from work. I could just picture this scene the morning after they get married. What do you think a Dasey wedding would look like? I haven't done one of those yet. I wouldn't know where to start!


	9. Marti II

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**Dude, I'm getting tired of telling you that I don't own it!  
**AN:** Just another update from work, where my inspiration hits the most! (I thought i should start mixing it up...)

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Marti II**

If Casey would have seen her, she would have given Marti a lesson on the way a lady sits. Proper posture; a lady doesn't slouch. Especially a lady wearing a dress. She cross's her legs. But no, it was near midnight, and Marti was tired. So not only did she slouch but also straddled the first chair she found. Fuck manners.

She put her head down on the back of the chair taking in a deep breath. Its not that she was upset, far from it. She was happy. It was just she was ...lonely. It was Lizzie and Edwin's wedding. They finally got married. Right after Casey and Derek, of course. Sometimes she wished Nora had a son for her as well...

"Too much wine?" he asked taking the empty seat next to her. She didn't even look up at him. After all those years she recognized the voice.

"Not enough." she mumbled.

He shook his head smiling. "Let's dance." he offered.

"Not drunk enough yet." she replied looking up at him. He was handsome. She was a beautiful disaster.

"Get me another drink?" she suggested.

He laughed pushing his own drink toward her. She took it gracefully yet chugged it down.

"Your beautiful." he said watching her.

"I'm going to die alone." she blurted out.

He took her hand and walked her to the dance floor before saying "You're drunk enough."

"You know I'm not. I know my limit... I'm gonna be a horrible old cat women when I grow up. Can't seem to keep a man." she said as she swayed in his arms.

"You push them all away Mar," he spoke was always so gentle with her.

"I blame my brother. His serial dating ways were passed on to me."

"Well, your brother finally gave in. Look at them." he said pointing to Casey and Derek who were slow dancing while Derek held their newborn Julia.

"They're cute." she admitted.

"When will you settled down?" he asked going back to the issue at hand.

"When I find The One." she responded. Obviously.

"You found him years ago, Mar." he would she catch a hint? These Venturis are oblivious! You'd think she knew, just like she always knew everything else that went on. Or maybe she knew but wasn't ready to accept to. Was she scared? Nah, that's impossible. Derek's baby sister Smarti feared nothing!

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Have you found the one?"

"Year ago, in the sandbox picking her nose the first day of preschool." he said smiling at the memory.

"Dimi," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't let me die alone," she begged her best friend.

"Wasn't planning on it, love." he said pulling her just a little bit closer kissing her forehead.

* * *

**AN:**I think Marti needed some love as well. But...i went off my it too OCC for older Marti? I don't know, I liked it though. Don't you just love the fall-in-love-with-your-best-friend type of love? I'm a sucker for that.  
PS. Was it Dimi or Demi?


	10. Holidays

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer:I don't own it.  
AN: Random.  


* * *

A snap shot:  
****Holidays**

She stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of her. Her children, and their children, handing out gift that morning. She smiled into her hot chocolate. Oh the precious moments.

"What wrong?" her husband asked her. Why was she no joining there family?

"Nothing wrong. I just wanna enjoy this moment. There's no fighting, there's not yelling. No ones mad at anyone. We're all together." she gushed to her husband.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry hun, Derek's been recording the whole time. I think he too knows this is a Kodak moment. Come on lets join them." Gorge ushered his wife into the living room. They were celebrating Derek-us after all.

* * *

**AN**:Well arnt i spoling you guys? Two updates in a row!  
I loved the last line. What do you think about a little Nora&George love? Wouldn't you love to celebrate Derekus with Michael Seater?  
PS. you Definitely thought it was Christmas didn't you? =p


	11. Super Power

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer**:Not mine.  
**An**:Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**Super Power**

"What are you writing?" she asked confused. It must be some type of evil scheme to take over the world because he seemed absolutely intrigued by the words he was writing.

He looked up from his laptop and smiled. "Paper for English." He said.

"Your... happy about a paper?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest not buying it.

He smirked expecting this reaction from her. "Pick a superpower. How would you use it (for good or evil) and why," he read off the assignment sheet.

She smiled softly realizing that he was excited about his paper. "What did you pick?" she asked.

"Invisibility." he said looking into her eyes before turning to his computer screen almost embarrassed.

"The power to be invisible?" she questioned falling onto his bed. "Why would you ever want that? I thought you loved being center off attention. Big man on campus."

"When everything you do is looked at under a microscope...you appreciate the luxury of going unnoticed. Like you Princess."

She huffed ignoring his comment. " Your life is not under a microscope, Derek!"

"Case... I'm about to be signed for the Leaf's. There has been buzz about me ever since senior year. Once its official... my life is public."

"Alright...so? Who cares if everyone knows about you? That's not any different then when we were in high school. The whole town knew all about you."

"Its different now. People knowing everything about my life... that will lead the them having an opinion, which will turn into rumors. And honestly I could care less. But the people I love..." he trailed off.

Suddenly she got it."So... you want to be invisible, so the people you love aren't dragged into the publics eye?"

He nodded. "I just wanna play hockey, that's all." he said printing out his paper.

She laid there quietly looking up at his ceiling her hands clasped behind her head.

"Id pick the ability to stop time." she admitted softly.

"Why?" he asked laying next to her.

"After living with you I learned to appreciate time a lot more."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I always wanted the ability to control time. To be able to stop it and freeze the world, or seed it up. But living with you made me appreciate the time differently. Like the time i get in the shower before you come along pounding saying you have to pee. Or appreciate the peace and quiet around the house before you came home from kind of stuff."

"Jeez you make me sound evil."

"That's was when we were in high school. Now appreciate other time in other ways..." she trailed off.

"Like?"

"Like right now... soft gentle raw Derek. You'll bounce back in about 2 seconds, but I'm appreciating it now. Like the time I get to spend with you after games. And I appreciate Christmas shopping together.I always wanted to stop time and enjoy a peaceful sweet moment between us." she blushed

"You said something corny. Times up Princess," he sad dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Running away?" she asked smirking up at him.

"Nah, game time." he said smiling. Because she loves the time they spend together after his winning games, right? "See you there?" he asked before running out.

She nodded. Where else would she be?

* * *

**AN**:This was one of the first pieces I wrote for the Snap Shot series, i just haven't posted it up for some reason I guess its cause its a little OCC... So its a little odd I i thought it was cute with its subliminal super power would you pick? Mines is the ability to stop time, hence Casey's answer.


	12. Chocolate

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
AN:Enjoy  


* * *

**

**A snap shot:  
Chocolate**

Hannah stomped into the home office pouting, She threw her tiny body into the over sized chair next to the bookcase and stared her mother down.

Casey looked up from her computer and raised and eyebrow. What was she up to this time? She took off her glasses and took a deep breath before asking the little diva in training, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sad." she whined.

Casey rolled her eyes. Her daughter was definitely a drama queen. She slid her office chair towards her daughter taking her hands and asked "Why?"

"Because Jordan has blue eyes just like you. Everyone's always saying his eyes are 'true blue' or 'like the sky', or 'like the ocean'! And what do I have? Boring brown eyes!" she huffed.

To this Casey had to giggle a little." You don't like your brown eyes?" she asked.

"No!"

"Well I'm sure if you tell that to daddy he would be upset."

"Yeah I know…but I'm sure he knows the feeling! Always being compared to you!"

"Hmm, how do I put this…" Casey thought for a second. "You know when I'm feeling blue, and your dad comes home with my favorite box of chocolate?" she asked her daughter.

Hannah nodded smiling. Oh the thought of mouthwatering chocolate could make any girl feel better.

"Well, that's that looking into your daddies eyes feels like. I can practically taste the sweetness, just by looking at him." She said softly.

"Really?" she asked seeming pleased with this answer.

"Oh yes. And some day, your husband gonna feel the same way about you, pumpkin." She smiled at her daughter who was now beaming.

"Sorry mom, chocolate beats sky blue any day." She sung bouncing out of the office.

Casey smirked turning around going back to work, sneaking a piece of chocolate to keep her thoughts at bay, in hopes her husband would return home soon.

* * *

**AN:**Another update because I didn't post this weekend.  
How did i come up with this? No idea. What color are your eyes? Mine are brown.


	13. Smile

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!  
**AN:** Enjoy

**

* * *

A snap shot:  
Smile  
**  
He tiptoed into their daughter's room. Casey honestly looked like shit. Her hair was everywhere. She had spit up on her white shirt. And not even makeup could cover up the bags under her eyes. But to him she was still beautiful,absolutely breathtaking.

She was pacing the tiny nursery rocking their one year was a distant smile on Casey's lips. She wanted this. She loved being a mom and couldn't wait to have more. Even if she doesn't asleep at night. Even though she had work to do. Even though that she had bills to pay before bed. Even though it was two am. None of that mattered because she was happy.

She looked up and noticed him and just for a second they locked eyes shared a private smile.

That one smile said Derek behalf it said thank you. Thank you for being the mother of my child, being my amazing wife, and for putting up with me. It also said I Love You.

And hers, well it said the same thing.

* * *

**AN**: I was on the train and I saw this couple with their was fussing and the mom was doing everything she could to calm him down. She didn't notice it but her husband was watching her. Then they did locked eyes and they shared a small s smile. It was perfect and i had to write about it! But i don't think i did t justice...it was a real beautiful moment.

PS. I will take your suggestions from the reviews into consideration for future snapshot moments!


	14. Corruption

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own**  
**AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Corruption  
**  
"Your seriously watching this?" he yelled from behind her, making her jump.

She flushed red. She would never let Derek catch her watching...that!She knew what it would lead to. Countless comments and so much teasing.

"Casey Casey Casey," he tsked shaking his head. "To say I'm ashamed doesn't even begin to cover it." he started.

"Der, don't." she said hiding her face behind a pillow. She knew how bad this was. But she couldn't help it.

He stared at the muted TV. "You even muted it? God Casey. You really thought about this one." He continued. "Didn't want me to catch you in the act, huh?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled throwing the pillow at him. He caught it effortlessly and laughed. "Sometimes I need this!" she finished.

"Oh? You need this?" he asked

"YES! Mindless humor to laugh at! I'm human, Derek. I think I deserve something to laugh occasionally."

He stared her down before plopping onto the couch with her, his head in her lap.

"But really Case? The Jersey shore?"

"Shut up" she smiled placing it off mute

A few minutes later...

"Case," he said looking up at her.

"Hmm? " She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"We are so making this into a drinking game!" he yelled before jumping up to get them a few beers.  
She erupted into a fit of giggles. Because she was thinking the same thing all along. Oh how he's corrupted her.

* * *

**AN:**So some of you may know what Jersey Shore. For those of you who don't, its a reality show on MTV about Italians. It's a guilty pleasure and I cant help it. The new season just started and of course I was watching it... Don't judge me! Anyway, you guys all thought Casey was watching some rated R content didn't you? Haha admit it =]

So, have you heard of it? Do you watch it?


	15. PDA

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer:** I don't own**  
AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**PDA**

He hesitated. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. They had done way more than this before. But this time… this time it was different.

He gulped and slowly reached his hand out to her. She brushed her fingers softly over his knuckles. He took the hint, and went for it. He intertwined is fingers with her tiny soft ones as they walked to class.

They looked normal. Like a couple taking a stroll in the park.

They were officially public. But Derek doesn't do PDA, so Casey didn't push it. What she didn't know was that Derek did do PDA... for her. Because she was the type of girl you have to walk around showing off. Because you were proud that a girl like her could ever have feelings for a guy like you.

* * *

AN:Ok...not my best i know! But it had to be done! i mean...that slip second moment were they go from secret to public...i think its a big milestone in there enough for its own tiny chapter. Do you think Dasey would be a non-PDA couple, a SUPER PDA couple, or a normal one. I think they cant be normal. its either all out, or i think this chapter is the start of a fast moving progression of PDA!


	16. Swimsuit

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**i don't own!  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Swimsuit**

He looked back towards the sand and spotted her. His eyes widened. He stared at her shaking his head. Was she really playing this game? He made his way out of the water towards her.

"What?" she asked innocently biting back a smirk she desperately wanted to give him. Oh, she knew this was going to be a fight.

He simply pointed at her body. "You call that a swim suit?That is NOT what we picked out!" he yelled. A few weeks ago she dragged him shopping. She spent an one hour trying on different swim suits. While he spent an hour watching her try each one on. The best part was he got to pick the one she was gonna was only fair. Honestly he really liked a tiny white bikini. But he made her buy the pink one simply because it covered bit more, but she didn't know that.

After spending so much time picking a damn bikini, he knew the one she had one, was definitely NOT the one he chose. She was wearing a black one piece cutout styled swimsuit. The way it was cut made i even more reveling than any of the bikinis she tried on.

"Thought this one was cuter," she shrugged, laying on the soft sand to tan. (That was going to be one hell of a tan line!)

"What are you trying to do Case?" he said softly sitting down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, continuing with this innocent act.

"You know what I'm talking about. Ok I get it Case...But do you really want me to jump you in the middle of the beach, on a family vacation?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and almost felt guilty. She had been trying to push him indeed. She did want to torture him, just a little bit… But had he just admitted that he wanted her?

"Want me to take it off?" she asked.

"NO! They don't need to see any more of you!" he said staring at the group of guys were were too busy staring at Casey to notice Derek's jealous glare.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the 'd drop the subject. Wouldnt want to push him any further.

"I'm sorry." He mutter softly.

"For being a jealous pig?" she asked smirking up at him.

"Nope." he smirked back, picking her up bridal style running towards the water.

"Der-ek!" she kicked the second she realized what he was doing. But that was no use, so she clung to his neck as they went under the water together.

"JERK!" she yelled when they resurfaced.

"You like it," he said before wrapping her legs around his waist. She stared into his eyes, just a little bit freakout. "Is this the reaction you were hopping for?" he asked before slamming his lips onto hers.

* * *

**AN**: I dont know why i wrote this. I just think Casey needs a funky swimsuit to freak out Derek. If you dont know the style I'm talking about look up sexy one piece or something. Personally I'm too much of a punk to wear one.I barley wear a bikini as is. I wear short and a tank top over it. Do you guys have to guts to wear it?


	17. Facebook

**A Snap shot  
Disclaimer:** I don't own it**  
AN: **Enjoy!

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**Facebook**

"Der," she calls out for him.

"I'm watching hockey." he responds. As if that would silence her calls. She let it slide because she knew once it cut to commercial he'd show up to find out what she wanted.

"Your relationship status on Facebook is single." she stated clearly looking into his eyes, when he did show up.

"Um..." he ran his fingers threw his hair and scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be one of those conversations. "Yeah?" he dared to say.

"Mine is single as well," she stated once more.

"Mhmm," he said staring at the floor.

She sighed pushing the laptop aside and stood in front of him. "Are we 'in a relationship'?" she asked.

"Well...not exactly?" he offered wincing. He knew by now he was missing part of the game, but taking a step now could be hazardous to his life.

"So, we're 'its complicated'?" she said.

"Not exactly." he replied.

"Then what Derek? Cause I would like to know what is going on here. Are we just fuck buddies? Are we dating? Are you my boyfriend? What Derek?" she yelled placing hand on her hip.

"We are unofficially- officall." he said with a smirk.

"UGH!" she said throwing herself onto her bed."What does that even mean?" she scream into her pillow.

He sighed. It had to be discussed. "It means I'm not talking to anyone. I'm not sleeping with anyone. I'm not dating anyone. It means we're still figuring out what the hell were going to do about this," he said pointing at them. "It means I'm only committed to you in the mean time." he finished.

She shot up and stared into his eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked hopeful.

He nodded. Of course he did! He didn't do mushy... so if he did it had to count for something!

"...is there a relationship status for that on facebook?" she asked.

"Cas-ey!" he whined.

She giggled pulling him back towards her before she kissed him. 'Unofficially- Offical' wasn't so bad.

* * *

**AN: **3rd update in a night? Psh, I'm spoiling you!  
I was talking to my friend and I declared her relationship with this guy a "unofficially official" we got to talking about facebook relationship status and well this is what it led to. On facebook do you have your real relationship status or a fake Married to (your best friend or something.) Mine is fake. It says i'm widowed. In my defences, it was my last "Fuck you- Your dead to me!" to my ex boyfriend who i was "married" to. That was a long time ago though, i just keep it there cause i like it now =]


	18. Tutu

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer**: Still not mine  
**AN**:As

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**Tutu**

She walked up and down the aisle flaunting her stuff. Well...as much as a 8 year old could. "Daddy! You're not helping!." she complained.

"Well Princess, what do you want me to say? They look exactly the same!." he told is daughter.

"Dad-dy!" she whined. Breaking up his name just like her mother did. "This ones Pretty in Pink!" She said pointing to the one in her right hand "And this one is baby pink!," she said pointing to the one in her left hand.

"I don't know Han," he sighed sighing. Shopping was never his strong suit. It use to be the same thing with Casey. After a few hours into it he was brain dead.

His daughter looked up at him and smiled hanging the tutus back up. "Come on Daddy, let go eat." she said smiling brightly.

"You don't want a tutu?" he asked confused.

"Oh I do! It's just that this is an important so I need mom on this on. Your off the hook. Let to get food!" she said holding her daddy's free hand.

"And this is why your my Princess!" he gushed. Because she took it easy on her, unlike her mother. She knew when it was time to go.

"Yeah yeah, I'm your only Princess now. Mommy's the queen, remember?" she asked sticking her tongue out. 

* * *

**AN:**Daddy's little girl? i think so.


	19. Chocolate II

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** i don't own LWD!  
**AN**:Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
_Chocolate II_

"So it it true?" he asked walking into the kitchen smirking.

She could almost hear the pride in his voice. This was no good. "Is what true?" she asked cautiously.

"That you think my eyes look like chocolate. And that you can taste the sweetness just by looking at me." he said trying to keep a straight face, hoping onto the counter next to her.

"What else was I suppose to tell her? i didn't want her to feel bad!" she shrugged it off.

"CASEY! Do you mean to tell me that you purposely lied to our daughter?" he asked in mock horror.

She bit her knew it was pointless. "No, I didn't. I was just hopping her egotistical father wouldn't find out about it!"

"Too late babe." he said pulling her into the space between his legs.

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"What, cant look me in the eyes Casey?" he asked.

She huffed and looked directly into his eyes. She could almost see her own reflection in them. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and he leaned his forehead against hers. And there they stood, for a minute just staring at embracing each other lovingly. He knew he had won.

"Get a room!" yelled there son who just so happen to walk in on the scene.

"Hey! Its my house. I think that means every room is mine!" he yelled after his son who was already disappeared.

Casey rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.  


* * *

  
**AN: ** From the reviews it felt like there needed to be a part 2. By the way, i have a new oneshot out in case you were intrested. And a new chapter fic that should be up today. &Since i always ask a question: Do you have any brothers or sisters? I've got 3 older brothers. I'm the only girl and the youngest. I'm the princess =]


	20. Tshirt

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  
**AN**:Written probably a year felt like I could post it here. Enjoy  
**Inspiration: **The song Tshirt by Shontelle

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Tshirt  
**  
"Case come on just cause Derek not home doesn't mean you cant just come out and have fun with your girls. What it actually mean it that your required to do so!" Emily yelled into the receiver.

"Yeah I know Em... I'll just meet up with you later. I just cant pick out an outfit." She said looking through her closet. She was already dressed in a cute pink dress and heels but it didn't feel right. She really didn't want to go out today. Normally she would get dressed, Derek wouldn't approve of her outfit and she'd go out just to piss him off. Whether or not he came along with, shed always come home, change into one of his old tee-shirts, climb onto his lap and watch hockey reruns till she feel asleep.

But she _really_ didn't want to go out tonight. She looked down at her outfit and kicked off her heels. She had so much cloths yet nothing seemed good enough. She glimpsed at his side of the closet and smiled taking one of his tees shirts into her hand. The fabric was so soft, she could almost smell him. She smirked getting a devious look in her eyes before striping down to nothing at all. She slipped on his shirt. It was huge on her, but she loved the way it felt. She cuddled up on the bed and texted him "I hate you, jerk!" Knowing he'd know the real meaning behind her drifted off to sleep.

He smiled when he walked into their bedroom a few hours later. Hand he found her coudled up in bed. He climbed into bed with her and heard her whisper "Welcome home baby." Welcome home indeed.

* * *

**AN**: I always thought that a women looks amazing and sexy in her mans clothes. Like the button down or just a tshirt.


	21. Princess

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  
**AN:**Enjoy (YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS PART 2 TO SUPERPOWER!)

* * *

**A Snap shot:**  
**Princess**  
_/Superpower II_

He took a deep breath before walking knew exactly what he was up against.

"Derek-Fucking-Ventrui!" she screamed. "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled. She was furious. He was late for diner. Ever since they moved in together they had a set routine. They had diner together every single night. How dare he not even call to say he'd be late!

He didn't say anything though. He simply placed a small box on the table in front of her.

She eyed the box and him. Yet he remained quiet.

"Is this an apology gift?" she asked before reaching out to touch it.

"Nope. Part of the reason why I was late." He said shrugging. Getting himself a beer from the fridge. He was proud of himself. After all, he deserved one.

She carefully opened the gift. She noticed the robin egg blue box. Tiffany's. He had gotten her jewelry! "Keep going." He urged when she looked up at him.

So she did. She opened the box and gasped. Laying on a soft cushion sat the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant, fit for only Casey. It was covered in diamonds yet the style was so simple. Nothing over the top. No, it looked nothing like a something you'd find on a pageant queen.

"What is this Derek?" she asked with tear in her eyes.

He laughed at her reaction. Typical Casey with her damn tears. "Last week when I gave my first interview they asked what was the first thing I was going to splurge on, now that I was making so much money. A tiara I answered. For my Princess." He shrugged placing the tiara over her messy hair so gently. It fit perfectly, obviously.

"But when I went to buy it, nothing seemed quite right. Had to get it customized." He smirked.

"Derek-" she started. Since when was she his Princess?

"So, do you think Marti's gonna like it?" he asked with a straight face. Casey flushed. Of course she wasn't his Princess. Why would she even think she was?

"She going to love it." Casey whispered biting back sad tears.

"You're too easy" he said shaking his head. "It's for you, Case." He said finishing the last of his beer in one gulp.

Why didn't she get it? He was still living in a tiny apartment with her, when he could afford to be living in a penthouse. He still came home every night to have dinner with her when he could be on dates with super models. She just didn't get it.

"What does this mean?" she asked so confused.

"And I thought you were the kneer here!" he yelled frustrated. _Time for plan B,_ he thought before slamming his lips onto her for the first time ever. She gasped which gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. But of course Casey was going to fight him on it.

When the lack of air was becoming an issue they reluctantly pulled away. "I hope this makes up for what's outside." He muttered looking away from her.

She flushed. Oh damn. What did he do. "What's outside Der?" she asked cautiously.

"The other reason why I was late" he shrugged. "I decided to spoil myself and get a new sports car." He offered.

"Der-ek!"  


* * *

  
**AN:** Like i said, YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS PART 2 TO SUPERPOWER! Anyway, I had to do it. Inspiration: My got new better job and the first thing he told my mom was im going to get you one of those purses you wanted. And then my brothers ended up buying my mom 3 coach broke down.

So, I was also thinking about a Derek &Nora one, similar to this. But i don't know.I don't want to be too repetitive.

If you got rich what would be the first thing you'd splurge on? Mine might have to be a house for my parents, or something for them.

**PS.** NEW STORY! Leaving. Go check it out! I'm very proud!


	22. Teddy Bear

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own  
**AN:** Its different then the i think this might be my favorite one yet.  
ENJOY!

* * *

**A Snap shot:**  
**Teddy Bear **

She was exhausted. Physically drained because work had been long and she hadn't sleep much the previous night. There's only so much coffee could do. And emotionally drained because…

She sighed stepping out of the elevator. Every step she took felt like an hour. Her perception of time was blurred. All she could think about was falling to her soft bed and letting it all fade to black.

But that's not what he had in store for her.

She finally reached her door. He was leaning up against it with his head thrown back as if he was relaxed. But she knew better. Underneath his calm exterior laid a rough battle. Her exhaustion would have to wait a bit longer.

No words were exchanged, not even a subtle glance. They were both very much aware of each other presence. Yet they gave each other no sympathy.

She unlocked her apartment door and walked inside. He followed after and she made no move to stop him.

She threw her belongs aside taking a deep breath for what was to come.

He stared her down anxiously. As if he was waiting for a countdown to end. But he got no explosion, there was no spark. She wasn't fighting him.

So he followed her. Every move she made he was one step behind her. This went on for a minute or two until he became impatient.

"Casey." He started in a flat tone. No emotion what so ever. Because emotion is a sign of weakness. And he was not weak.

But she ignored him and continued her routine. After she had changed out of her work clothes she headed towards the bathroom. He never missed a step.

"Casey." He tried again. Nothing.

After she had washed her face she headed towards the kitchen. He got tired of being her shadow.

"Damn it Casey!" He yelled pinning her to the hallway wall.

She didn't even flinch. She was waiting for _his_ explosion after all. But still she remained quiet and refused to look at him.

So he forced her to by cupping her chin. When she finally did lock eyes with him there was a devilish glare in her eyes and a sexy little smirk paint across her lips like candy. His walls crumbled. "FUCK!" he yelled releasing her chin slamming his fist into the wall.

She took his opportunity of weakness to her advantage. But the second she tried to push him away he caught her hands pinning them above her head. This time he was the one with the smirk. He grabbed her waist. She wrapped her legs around his center. The momentary distraction gave her time to throw her body backwards into a back flip.

The fight continued. Perfect like choreography. Scripted, rehearsed and preformed. It was a mix of twister, the way they worked around each other's bodies, like karate by the moves they threw at each other, like tango because of all the raw passion yet smooth like ballet by the way it flowed eligently. Something only Derek and Casey could pull off. Something the average person can't keep up with.

They never actually hurt each other though. All her moves were to distracted him. All his moves were to block hers.

There were multiple points in the routine where there were so close to giving in. Where there lips were centimeters apart. Where there bodies were so tangled up together that the moans were hard to suppress.

She ended up having him pinned under her on the bed when he surrendered.

"You win." He finally breathed out. They were both flushed red, sweaty and breathless.

She smiled for the first time that night before collapsing onto his body.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair, running his fingertips down her body.

"Shut up." She muttered back clinging to his body. Because she finally had her teddy bear back. Tonight she would sleep.

* * *

**An:**OK! The first part (before the fighting) was just something that popped in my head. The actual fighting part was inspired by the video to Did it again by Shakira. YOUTUBE IT! It'll make the drabble makes more scene. And the end happened while I was writing it. Anyway I loved this piece and I hope you guys did to.

Casey can't sleep without Derek…Is there something you can't sleep without? When I was younger I had a green blanket my grandma sent me from Dominican Republic. I used it so much I wore it out and it was falling apart. So my grandma sent me the same blanket in pink. It wasn't the same. I ended up giving it up. (I was like 6 or so, don't judge!) Haha, =)


	23. Bad Ass

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don own Lwd  
**AN: **_BEFORE YOU READ!_

_In case you were confused about the last chapter: Teddy Bear._  
The plot essentially was that Casey&Derek get into an argument and Derek left, spending the night elsewhere. Casey cant sleep without Derek, so she gets no sleep at all that night. The next day hes back they fight and when he finally apologies's for whatever it is they were fighting about, she lets her guard down and gets a decent nights sleep.

Now, Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**Bad Ass**

He ran out. Well not exactly running, but he snuck out. She could only take that as a bad sign. Which made her resort to the tub of emergency ice cream in her fridge and a movie marathon.

Three movies in and way too much junk food he returned. He could only laugh at the sight in front of him. She was wearing his old jersey with her hair pulled up in distress, surrounded by wrappers, cartons and boxes of junk food.

"Princess I know you're eating for two now, but this is an exaggeration." He said pulling a box from behind him.

"What this?" she said stuffing cookies into her mouth.

He shrugged smiling as she ripped open the box. It was a baby sized leather jacket.

"That's not easy to find." He huffed laying down next to her. But Casey didn't hear him because she was currently crying while clinging onto the leather jacket in her hands. _These pregnancy hormones are going to be interesting_, he thought to himself before pulling her into his arms.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked her.

"You got the baby a leather jacket!" she said in between sobs.

He smirked. "Duh! My kids gonna be a bad ass McDonald!" he said picking a fight. (Because even though she was now a Venturi as well, she chose to hyphen her name...for obvious reasons.)

* * *

**AN**: Just thought it would be really cute. I saw a baby leather jacket in Good Luck Charlie on Disney channel the other day.


	24. Thankful

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
Thankful

They finally all sat down for thanksgiving dinner. Casey and Derek were suppose to fly in Wednesday night/Thursday morning but somehow Casey lost Derek in the airport. She refused to miss her flight simply because he need a baby sitter. She arrived home while Derek went missing delaying there thanksgiving fest!

After she landed she called Derek who's only excuse was "Something Came up. I've gotta make a pit stop first Case!" he declared.

She decided she wasn't on speaking terms with him after that. _How irresponsible!_

"Who wants to start?" George asked cheerful.

"Me." Derek spoke up. Everyone was a bit taken back... Derek is never one to step up first."I'm thankful that Casey's Dad didn't kick my ass." He said smirking.

The family was shocked and stared at him with there jaws dropped.

"Derek...why would my dad kick y our as-" Casey started before getting cut off by her mom.

"Language!" Nora yelled. There was a toddler at the table after all!

"Because...You know that pit stop this morning? Well I flew to New York yesterday to ask your dad if I could marry you ," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"YOU DID WAT!" Casey yelled sitting up from the table.

The rest of the family laughed and cheered. Marti even added a "Finally!" at the end.

"Congrats Derek," Nora said with a proud smile.

"You've got a pair of bal-, gut! You've got some guts son!" George said patting his son on the back.

"Am i missing something here?" Casey asked bewildered finally sitting back down. Everyone, even her youngest brother Jamie seemed excited about the news.

"What is there to miss Princess?" Derek asked.

"Why would you ask my father to marry me?We're not even dating!" she asked.

He looked at her with disbelieve. "Case...we live together. The only dates we go on is with each other. You drag me to see your girlie movies, i take you to hockey games.I help you relax when you're stressing, you come to all my games. The only thing were not doing is sleeping together. We've been dating for years now Case." he if it were if it weren't a big-oh- my- god- life- changing- moment.

Casey sat there shocked...Were they really dating? How hadn't she noticed this before?... And did he really just tall about there (lack of) sex life to there whole family?

"There isn't a Derek without a Casey" Edwin stated.

"There isn't a Casey without a Derek." Lizzie agreed.

"MY TURN!" Marti yelled taking the spotlight away from Casey, who looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm thankful that these two finally got it together!" she smiled.

"I'm thankful I just made 50 bucks off them. Pay up Ed!" Lizzie said.

"I'm thankful you guys were he first." Edwin blushed looking at Lizzie with a shy smile.

"I'm thankful for all of you. We're the perfect definitional family." Nora added.

"I'm thankful for pie!"Jamie said.

"I'm thankful Casey hasn't fainted." George said a bit worried.

He brought all the attention back to Casey, who was still shell shocked.

"Case...What are you thankful for?" Nora prompted.

"I'm... gonna throw up." she she said jetting for the bathroom.

He held her hair back while she emptied her stomach over the toilet.

"Are you not worried?" she asked laying her head against the reality it was gross, but she couldn't bring herself to care in the moment.

"No, why would I be?" he asked helping her up.

"You just told me we've been dating for the last few years and and that you asked my dad if you could marry me...I threw up.I think you should be a little freaked out." She suggested washing her mouth out.

He smirked leaning down to her lips but not yet kissing her. "I thought you were going to faint and do the whole denial route." he whispered licking a bead of water from the corner of her mouth

"I might still go there." she admitted almost stuttering.

"Try me Princess. I just watched you puke your guts out, you being in denial isn't going to scare me away." he replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

**AN:**I know its not thanksgiving but in the spirit of the drabble...  
I'm thankful...you guys actually like my stories =]  
What are you thankful for?


	25. Sounds

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don own Lwd  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Sounds**

He stared down at the ivory keys in amazement after taking a seat on the bench. He gently pressed down on a few keys at random hearing the different sounds which erupted from the grand piano. He smiled looking up at the giant red bow the contracted the black of the piano.

He took a deep breath and let his fingers touch the keys the way his memory. He isntantly fell in love with the pianoever since he took a remedial class his freshman year at Queens. He was a bit rusty now, but playing to him was like knowing how to ice skate or how to hit the perfect slap shot. It could never be forgotten.(But he wouldn't admit that. Secrets like that were left for Casey to undercover. And so she did...She always did)

Casey smiled closing her eyes and following the sweet music that echoed throughout the house. He had found it.

She made her way into the study which she had redecorate for the grand piano specifically. She ran her fingers over the polished wood and watched him absolutely lost in the sound that he didn't even notice her.

She layed down on the surface of the piano like a entertainer at a lounge, and simply listened to him play.

When he finished the song he opened his eyes and realized where he was. "Happy birthday Baby," she whispered.

"Thanks Princess," he said leaning over to kiss her lips. He doesn't know what exactly brought this on. Maybe because he had a clear view down her chest. Or maybe because of the way that little black dress clung to her curves wonderfully. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew deep down it was one of her fantasies.

Who knows what it really was. All he knew was that he had discovered a new way to use his grand piano. A way which would definitely result in an eruption of the most beautiful sounds possible...Casey's.

* * *

**AN**: A little OCC... But i like it! Theres something about a piano that i find so sensual...I blame Pretty Women!  
Do you know how to play an instruments?  
I took one piano lesson... the teacher was mean to me, so I didn't go back. But I can sort of play the recorder (its like a flute.) So I'm lacking musical talent.


	26. Rumors

**A snap shot:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD  
**AN:**And old one i wrote...practically ancient!

* * *

**A Snap shot:  
Rumors**

"Woah …" Ralph whispered gaining Derek attention. He turned around and saw her staring at him making her way through the crowded hallways. He quickly scanned his memory as to what he could of possibly done to her to piss her off today. He couldn't come up with anything.

She pushed him into his locker when she finally reached him. Before he could react she kissed the corner of his mouth. She left wet kisses down his jaw making her way down the side of his neck until she found it. The prefect spot. She kissed it softly before nibbling and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Hes usually against PDA but he didn't want to pull away from her.

Oh, and everyone else? Yeah, they were staring. Not that they could see Casey attacking Derrek's neck and Derek hiding his face in her neck. A typical day, right?

She finally pulled away and inspected her work with a smirk of approval.

"Claimed" she whispered in his ear.

"By who?" he managed to say.

She simply returned my smirk and walked away. "Same guy who claimed me."

Oh, so that's what he did today. And they say guys don't spread rumors.

* * *

**AN: **Written way too long ago!


	27. Hips

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  
**AN:**Part of a ipod shuffle tag!  
**Song used:** Shakira Hips don't lie  


* * *

**A snap Shot:**  
**Hips**

She said she couldn't oh what a lie that was.

I saw her. She had her ipod on and her eyes closed as she danced. Her hips moved so quick and smoothly... I couldn't believe. This was the girl that 'didn't dance' ?

I honestly forgot the real reason why I was going into her room. Because once I saw her dancing I froze. I wonder why she said she couldn't dance... Maybe she didn't want to go to the dance with my friend. But damn could that girl move. I wonder if she learned form seeing Casey all those years...

She finally opened her eyes and saw me standing there. Before she could say anything I slammed my lips onto hers and, well... she wasn't complaining.

"I thought you don't dance" I said pulling back

Her only answer was a smile and pulling me back into a kiss.  
Now I wasn't the one complaining.

* * *

**AN: **Just wanted to share a little Lizwin Love!


	28. Home

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN: **This was a from an old Tagged Ipod shuffle challenge that I never posted.  
**Song:** Chris Daughtry, Home  


* * *

**A snap shot**  
**Home**

He ran when she told him. Ran far. He didn't know why he just was being impulsive.  
He reached the park that night. He was scared. How were they going to raise a child? She constantly told him he was immature now he was supposed to raise a child? What if he wasn't a good dad and the kid hated him?

That's why he ran that night. Staring up at the starry night hopping that everything would turn out okay.

He started making his way home. He knew she was worried but he was going home now. A place where he belong and a place where her love was always enough. He was going home to face the music.

They were going to be parents. He would teach him to play hockey if it was a boy and he'd treat her like a princess if they had a baby girl. They would figure it out. Casey was smart and she always had Derek on point. They would make it. He was sure of it. But first thing he had to do was go home.

* * *

**AN**: I know i did a similar one, but this once really old. Figured why not post it.


	29. Dance

_**Snap Shot  
****Disclaimer: I don't own LWD!****  
****AN:**The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:** When Edwin pulled Marti to dance…  
**Time:** About 15 minutes into Vacation with Derek  
**Spoiler Al****ert!**_

___

* * *

_

**A snap shot:**

**Dance**

"Ed, why didn't you just ask Liz?" Marti pushed the subject as she dance with her brother.

"Not this again Marti," he said spinning his little sister around.

"I saw the way you looked at her tonight. You think she looks like a Princess!" Marti declared

"Well..she does!" he defend.

"So why did you ask me to dance? You just left her all alone feeling awkward!"

"Because I didn't want her to say no!" he finally admitted.

Marti smirked in triumph running away from Edwin, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

"Marti!" he sighed. But Marti had already ran back to Lizzie and was whispering in her ear.

He couldn't stand to see Lizzie reaction to whatever it was that Marti was telling her, so he ran to the other side of the dance floor where he couldn't see her.

"So, wanna dance with me now?" asked the pretty girl, with purple streaks in her hair.

He turned around and smiled at her before taking her hands.

Of course he did.

* * *

**AN: **I suck at Lizwin! But that's what popped into my head at the scene!  
Ever been too scared to ask someone to dance, then your friends embarrass you and do it for you?


	30. Jealousy

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd!**  
AN:**The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits  
**Scene**:After Casey dances with Jesse the first time the first night at the lodge  
**Time:** About 15 minutes into Vacation with Derek

**SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Jealousy  
**  
"I leave for five minutes, to talk to YOUR grandma and I come back and you're practically grinding on this guy you don't even know!" he yelled staring out at the lake. He wouldn't admit he was jealous. His excuse was that if it were the other way around she wouldn't be pleased. (And we all know this is true.)

Casey smirked taking a step towards him. He looked so sexy when he was jealous. She brushed her fingertips down the side of his face. "You don't have anything to worry about." She reassured him.

"I wasn't worried." He replied pulling her hips to his.

"Good," she whispered against his lips.

"As long as you don't dance with anymore guys." He finished.

"We'll see." She muttered before slamming her lips onto his. Jealousy wasn't pretty, but she did do everything in her power to make him feel it. Maybe she's a bit evil. But he likes it.

* * *

**AN:** Cant think of a question to put here!


	31. Brunette

**A snap shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own LWD!  
AN:**The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene**:After dinner where the 'cute' snake escapes  
**Time:** 30 mins in

**SPOILER ALERT!  
**

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
**Brunette**

"Cute brunette huh?" Casey asked swinging her feet into the water that night. She was sitting at the dock trying to escape her thoughts. But it wasn't really helping. Especially when someone kept following her.

"Yeah. You proud? I'm expanding my horizons," he teased taking a seat next to her.

"Proud isn't the word." She shot back.

"Why not?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just forget it." she replied. Getting up, getting away from him.

"Because it's not the right brunette?" he asked calling after her. She stopped in her tracks and mumbled a quick "Exactly," before going off to bed.

Score one for Derek.  
Whats your hair color? Mine is so dark it looks black.

* * *

**AN**: So they finally have Derek fall for a brunette! I don't know about you, But i found this interesting! What colors your hair? Mine is so dark it looks black, naturally.


	32. Assuming

************

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: I Dont own Lwd**

**************AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**************Scene:**In the cabin after Edwin and Derek get kicked out again…  
**************Time: **32 minutes in

**Spolier alert!**

* * *

****

A snap shot:  
Assuming

"And that's ok, Case? You need to pick a side." He said looking into her eyes.

She sighed. She knew this was coming.

"I'm going to help Marti," Lizzie decided running out of the cabin.

"Yeah, me too!" Edwin declared running out with her. They both knew this was going to turn out ugly.

"I know…" Casey finally whispered.

"I just wish you'd stand up for me Princess…." He said throwing himself onto the couch.

"I never thought you'd say that." She said with a soft smile.

"Well, here... This is your turf. I can't do anything about it. I rely on you…But I get it. You're going to chose your grandmother." He shrugged.

"Don't assume things, Derek." She said getting off of her bed.

"Oh yeah?" he said raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked curious.

"Packing. We leave tomorrow morning."

Because Casey couldn't possibly be without Derek.

******

* * *

******

AN:

This scene reminded me of a scene in 'Our Family Wedding' which i just watched. Anyway, i just felt that this scene was Derek begging Casey to stand up for him, and for there relationship.


	33. Family

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**when Casey and Derek find Marti at the Marsh.  
**Time:**Around 35 minutes in  
**Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Family  
**

"Please don't be mad!" she pleaded with her hair all wet in her tiny life jacket.

Casey ran up to hug her and responded "We're not mad. We're just happy your alright!"

"Well, I'm mad!" Derek yelled. "You can't do that Marti! You can't just go off on your own. I was thinking the worst!" he went on.

Casey looked up at him and saw something she doesn't normally see. Concern in his eyes… worry. Derek never worries. It was kind of…cute. A softer side of him that she'd like to see a bit more, in non-life threatening situations of course! She couldn't help but smile.

"Der," she warned him to nice, holding Marti close to her.

Even though the situation wasn't ideal, they worked together to find Marti. And when they did find her, they looked like a family. The concerned outraged father, the protective mother and the scared child.

That's the only way Derek and Casey could ever be considered family.

* * *

**AN: **They just seemed like a little family.


	34. Games

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:** When Jessie asks Casey for help on his routine.  
**Time:**About 40 minutes in…  
**Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Games

"it's just…I got half the day off and figured I could use your help on this routine I've been working on." Jessie stuttered. Casey made him just a bit nervous.

"I'd…love too. But I can't. I just have this study scheduled…" she trailed off.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." he said sadly walking away.

She mentally slapped herself. If Derek can go on a boat with the brunette enemy, she could do whatever the hell she pleased. She had to admit, the only reason she said no to Jessie was because of Derek, but…Well, if Derek wanted to play games, Casey could play just as well.

She put her book down and ran after Jessie. Guess she would be dancing with him at least once more.  
Screw you too, Derek!

* * *

**AN:** A lot of these are going to be very short...  
I really wanted to like Jessie but... hes no Derek!  
Did you like Jessie?


	35. Challenge

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**When Derek is with Roxy relaxing by the lake  
**Time:**Around 40 minutes in

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Challenge

"When my dad wants something, he always gets it." Roxy admitted.

"Are you like that?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she said smiling biting her lip flirtatiously.

That's when he realized something was off. She was….too easy. He expected it to be some kind of challenge to win her over, since she's a rich daddy's girl. But no, it was easy. He hated easy. It was no fun.

She took his hand and he had no choice but to hold hers. He looked at the lake and wondered what Casey was doing, and how he actually rather be pissing her off, then sitting there.

* * *

**AN:** I hate Roxy! Didn't even try to to like her.  
Thoughts on Roxy?


	36. Same Difference

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:** Where Casey gives in and goes to practice with Jessie.  
**Time:**Around 41 minutes in

**

* * *

**

A snap shot:

Same Difference.

"It's just I've never done a dance routine with a guy before…my dance school was mostly girls." She said shyly.

"Oh, well you'll see. It's the same…but different." He said smiling.

And suddenly it clicked. Same difference? She took a deep breath and started dancing with Jessie as he taught her the steps. But suddenly nothing about Jessie was very appealing… She couldn't get that night, with Derek. Because its always about Derek.

"Same difference," she muttered to herself. No...its really not. Its completely different.

* * *

**AN: **Am i the only one that caught this? (I know this one is extremely short!)


	37. Extreme

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**After Edwin fails at parkour...  
**Time:**45 minutes in

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Extreme

"I don't like your new friends." She said placing the ice on his sore ribs.

He hissed as the ice eased the pain.

"Why not?" he asked. He thought she'd be all over them. That or…she would think he was bad ass and would fall in love with him. You know…hopefully.

"They're a bad influence. Look at all these bruises!" she complained.

He groaned when she touched a black and blue on his knee. "No more extreme sports!" she demanded.

He nodded. Because she called the shots and he simply followed. He laid his head in her lap and she continued to look over his injuries.

"Think I'm bad ass yet?" he had to ask.

"More like I think you're a dumbass." She said laughing softly.

He pouted and looked away from her.

"Ed, stop trying to be something else. I like you the way you are." She said running her fingers threw his hair.

"Cliché?" he asked smiling just a bit.

"We're nothing close to a cliché," she admited leaning down to kiss him.

No more extreme sports.

* * *

AN: Because every Venturi needs a McDonald nurse don't you think?  
Ps. Sorry for the late update guys. I just started college and im sort of freaking out!


	38. Nap

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**where Derek tells Roxy he's going to pass today, maybe tomorrow  
**Time:**50 minutes in

PS. I _CRINGED_ when Derek kissed Roxy! -_-

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
****Nap**

"You know…" he said taking off his sunglasses. "I think I'm going to pass today. Maybe tomorrow?" he said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah…maybe not." She said sending him a death glare.

Derek got up and walked away and Casey couldn't look away from him.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked following. She couldn't help but smile.

"Im tired." He shrugged going back to the cabin for his post lunch nap. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Wanna take an afternoon nap?" he said smirking.

She smiled. "I don't know… might interfere with my study schedule." She shrugged.

"Yeah, will your interfering with my sleep schedule Princess." He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "The couch is a lot bigger than your bunk," he bargained after dropping her on the couch.

"Oh yeah? Feeling a bit lonely at night Der?" she said with a devious look.

"Shhhh! Nap time, Casey." He said throwing himself over her body.

"Der-ek!" she screamed pulling his hair.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to kiss you," he tempted.

She stopped for a second, debated her options then tugged on his brown locks once more.

"You asked for it," he smirked kissing up her neck. "You're so much better," he said finally kissing her lips.

"I'm glade you noticed." She said pulling him just a bit closer.

Nap time was always useful. Especially when they needed some alone time.

* * *

**AN:** I think there should be Nap time at work as well!


	39. Touch

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**Where Lizzie is giving the family a pep talk  
**Time:**Around 55 minutes in

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Touch

"Are you with me?" Lizzie asked beaming.

"You are so going in the lake." Derek threatened standing up. Casey quickly grabbed his arm linking her fingers through his. The little electric tingle that passes through them never seems to fail. He was stunned and turned towards her. She smiled pulling him back down on the couch snuggling into his side.

He smirked throwing an arm around her. Yeah, it had been a long day.

* * *

**An:** Ever had an electrifying touch?


	40. Crazy Legs

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene**:Where Derek interrupts Casey&Jessie practicing in the cabin  
**Time**:At 89 minutes

* * *

A Snap shot:  
Crazy Legs

"I'm sorry, where we interrupting?" he asked in his 'I'm going to piss off Casey' voice. Was she really dancing with that guy _again_? This girl and her mixed signals!

Casey sighed throwing her head back "Der-ek!"

He smirked. Oh how he missed that sound. He was losing his girl to this dancer. He had to win her back. If that meant embarrassing himself in a room full of people, bringing back crazy legs…Then so be it.

Especially if it means she's paying attention to him, and not that other guy. (Which of course is what really happened, if you take a closer look.)

* * *

**AN:** Just thought it was right.  
Did you notice that Casey didn't even look at Jessie?She was just dancing with Derek! It was all about Dasey =)


	41. Protection

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**after Casey argues with her grandma  
**Time:**1:01 hrs in

**

* * *

**

A snap shot:  
Protection

"Case!" he called after her. He had seen the whole thing. He knew she was hurt and he knew he had to do something about it.

"I'm sorry," he spit at the second she turned towards him.

"It's not your fault." She shrugged trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I put the music on, I started the dancing, I-" he tried.

"No Der. It has nothing to do with that it's just…" And that when she really broke down crying.

"Princess," he whispered taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry Case….I'm so sorry." He repeated as she clung to him. It was his family's fault after all.

"I wanna go home Der," she finally said.

"I know. One more more day," he whispered. And soon they'll be off to Queens. Where no one could hurt her. And where he could protect her out in the open.

He hated to see his Princess cry.

* * *

**AN: **One person who you cant stand to see cry?  
Personally my parents. My moms a pretty strong women so when she crys, it kills me. And my dad, well he's like superman to me.I never thought anything could hurt him until the first time i ever saw him cry, when my grandma passed.


	42. Green

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lwd  
**AN:**The next following Drabbles will be things I came up with while watching Vacation with Derek. I literally could not watch the movie through without stopping a million times to write these little tidbits!  
**Scene:**Where Derek introduces the firsts act  
**Time**:I don't have a time for this! Lets go with 1:10!)

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Green

A pair of arms snaked behind him encircling him in their hold. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling he had missed over the last few days.

"You clean up nice," she whispered into his ear.

He placed his hands over hers and pretended to watch the dishwasher juggle.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Mhmm.I like green on you." She compliment.

"Really? Cause I prefer you on me," He said finally turning to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, I liked that too." She smiled.

"Promise you won't run away like that again Princess," he said grabbing her waist.

"I'm kinda of disappointed you didn't run after me," she admitted looking down.

He cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I had business to take care of here Case. You know trying to save the lodge. Plus…I thought you and your grandma had to fix things." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She said brushing her lips over his gently.

"Looks like I'm up." He said pulling away from her hold. But before he got too far she pulled him back for one more kiss.

"I don't want you to dance with him tonight." He admitted pulling on her pink tie.

"I told you not to worry…I'm yours Venturi." She smiled.

* * *

**An**: As it just me or was Derek looking extra yummy at the end?


	43. Dressy

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:Its been a while... I know =(  
**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
**Dressy

He walked into their tiny apartment visual exhausted. He threw his leather jacket to the side and pulled his black button down shirt out of his dress pants.

She looked up at him from the book she was reading and groaned a greeting. He returned a mumble wasn't until she put the book down that she noticed his white tie that hung lose around his neck, cascading down his chest.

He threw himself into his recliner and shut his eyes. For a few seconds he felt the relief of staying still. That brief moment after a long day where you realize you don't have to move. He relaxed his muscles and drunk in the peace that flowed over his body.

She watched him like a hawk. Her eyes wide like she had just witnessed something horrible.

He felt her eyes but ignored but ignored it. He simply had no energy to fight. But eventually the curiosity got the best of him.

"What?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

His voice broke her out of the traces she was sucked into. " I thought I was immune," she whispered to herself.

"What?" he asked his eyes fluttering open as he kicked off those horrible painful dress shoes. Pulling at his socks, of course he through one at her just because.

She jumped away from it in disgusted."For a second there I thought I fell for your charm, cause you looked kind of..." she stopped herself.

He raised and eyebrow. "Kind of?" he egged her on.

"Hot! But then you disgusted me again, and I realized how wrong I was. Dinner's in the fridge." she said going into her bedroom.

_She thought i looked hot? Hm...maybe he should dress up more often._ He thought to himself with a smirk at his lips

* * *

**AN:** I find something so irresistibly sexy about a dressed up man, undressing. I'm not sure why, but i do.I saw a picture of one of my friend who had a tie hanging around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt open and its is beautiful! I also saw a music video where the main character had a similar look.

Ok. So i know i been gone. But I'm not sure if I've mentioned that i just started college so I'm sort of going crazy. I also started a new story. So yeah... BUT! i have a bunch of ideas! So hopefully i can get back on track!


	44. Dreaming

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:A quickie  
**Song: **Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
**Dreaming

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

"I love that song!" she yelled. It was completely unnecessary were in the same car, he could hear her perfectly fine. That is until she raised the radio's volume to the max.

He rolled his eyes and prepared himself. She kicked her feet up on the dashboard, closed her eyes and begun to sing:

"_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_"

He got lost in her voice and the way she moved even while straped into the front seat of the prince. (Hm...lap dance much?) So he let her keep singing.

"_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_"

After that he snapped out of it and quickly lowered the volume half way. She turned pouting at him. "Your music taste is crap," he started.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "Your ridiculous. If a guy would dedicate this song to me..." she faded off.

"You'd puke?" he suggested finishing for her with a evil smirk.

"No!" she yelled again. "I'd make him mine." she said smiling. She quietly sat through the rest of her song with a hazy look in her eyes. He couldn't help but actually pay attention to the lyrics.

He snuck into her room that was sound asleep wrapped in her blankets surrounded by pillows. He layed over her upper body, keep his weight off her.

"When I see your face,there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing,just the way you are. And when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for Case, you're amazing,Just the way you are...Your lips...I could kiss them all day if you'd let laugh...You hate it but I think its so 're so beautiful, but i won't tell you every day." he whispered the melody (changing the lyrics) as if he were telling her a story.

He kissed her forehead and jetted out of her room as if it were on fire.

***  
He woke up to the smell of pancakes the next chip- his favorite.  
"Well arn't you in a good mood," he teased when he caught her dancing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I am actually," she said smiling up at him not the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Why? " he asked suddenly very interested.

"Just a god dream," she said suddenly 's when he knew, that she knew.

"Cool," he said running his hand threw his hair. What else was he suppose to say?

* * *

**AN:**I didn't want to make it a song fic, so i left out part of the you really had to get the feel of the song to appreciate it!


	45. Leather Jacket

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: I reallllly want a leather jacket...  
**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
****Leather Jacket**

We all know how Derek feels about his leather jacket. It's a classic, like himself. His good luck charm, something to never be without. But what happens when Derek spots a cute brunette with a killer body, in the sexiest leather jacket money could buy?

He admits it was the jacket that caught his attention first. The zippers, the way it was cut to emphasized her slim waist. The open belt that hung lose. That girl had to be bad ass. The type of girl who wouldn't mind pulling on a helmet and hopping onto the back of a Harley. The kind of girl Derek should ask out.

It took about 30 seconds for him to walk over to her.

"Nice Jacket," he said from behind her.

She turned around and as if in slow motion and with perfect timing a gust of wind her at the right time causing her hair to blow perfectly for that intense dramatic realization.

"Thanks," she smiled devilishly.

"Fuckkkk me," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Something wrong Der?" she asked with the sexiest little smirk she could muster up.

"Since when do you have a leather Jacket?" he accused.

"Since the salesman told me how badass I looked in it.," she said happily. "What do you think?" she said spinning around, modeling it for him.

" Im gonna barf!" he said running away to empty his breakfast. _Casey McDonald should not, under any circumstances wear leather,_ he thought to himself…._EVER!_

* * *

**AN: Im going to try to update alot this weekend!  
**


	46. Mistletoe

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd or Brotherly love!  
**AN**:Have you guys ever heard of a show called Brotherly love? Its and old show from the 90's staring the Lawrence brothers. Anyway, I've had a marathon of the show all weekend and there are two characters (Joe &Lou) which remind me of Casey and Derek. The following scene is my Dasey version of an scene in the show ( I don't remember the name of the episode, but it was the Christmas episode!)

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Mistletoe

It was Christmas time again, but they were in Queens this time. Casey had started decorating their apartment for Christmas. And...well we all know Casey she stops at nothing. The house already smelled of fresh pine before the tree even made its appearance!

"What is all this?" Derek yelled when he entered the tinsel town he called a home.

"You like?" she asked getting on her tippy toes trying to hang a mistletoe in the kitchen doorway.

"Like it? It looks like a elf threw up in here Case!" he mocked.

"Der-ek!" she yelled

"Mistletoe?" he asked smirking. "You know Case, if you wanted to kiss me you could of just asked," he teased.

"Oh, it's that easy?" she asked softly.

"Mhmm," he replied not breaking eye contact for a second. It was like magnets the way there bodies attracted eachothers. He leaned down just a bit hopping she'd have the guts to go the distance. And it looked like she would have, if the phone didn't ring. And just like that there snap back to reality.

"Jerk!"

"Prude!"

**Two weeks later...**

The house was full of friends and family. It smelt like the holidays, mixed with cinnamon and pie.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched him. He made his way around the packed area. Making rounds saying hi to everyone and asking them if they needed a refill.

"Venturi," she spoke demanding his attention. His eyes looked up and locked on her. She simply pointed up at the mistletoe above her.

Normally he would fight it. But not tonight. In the middle of a party, a holiday about family, he simply couldn't start a fight. Or maybe it's because there was something so irresistibly sexy about her at the moment, and he wanted to find out if she was serious. Or call her bluff. You know, one of those options.

He walked over to her smirking because he needed to disguises his real intentions. "What?" he asked.

She bit her lip looking up innocently at the mistletoe that hung above them. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was serious, she meant it and yes she wanted it. In a room full of people Casey McDonald wass asking to be kissed by non other than her SETP-brother, Derek Venturi.

_Cruel intentions much? As if they cared one bit._

They repeated their actions from a few weeks ago. Complete De ja vu. Except this time the phone didn't ring. There were no distractions except a room full of people. But they were too busy to placed a hand on the small of her back and cupped her face with the other. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair pulling him down. _Finally._

"I guess everyone got what they wanted this Christmas," he whispered against her lips.

"Yeah? Well don't make it a habit Venturi," she shot back pulling away from his grasp.

He smirked. This is why he was in love with that girl. She didn't want anything easy. There was always a catch. But he'd never stop chasing her.

* * *

**An:** Ever kiss under a mistletoe?


	47. Hoodie

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Its hoodie season in my area. The best time of year! I LOVE hoodies. But latley I find myself going crazy looking for my brothers instead of mine. Because its been proven that guys hoodies are so much better! (Not really, but still!)**

* * *

**  
**A Snap Shot:**  
HOODIE

"VENTURI!" his coach yelled. "You have a call," he yelled clearly annoyed.

Derek's heart dropped. Something was wrong. They wouldn't call the rink unless someone was in the hospital, those were his direct instructions! When he was on the ice, he didn't want to worry about what he wanted for dinner, or that Casey had lost her bracelet. No, he refused. The rink was his sanctuary. And if he was to be disturbed, something was really wrong. He quickly skated over to his coach.

"You know, I'm only letting you take this call because I like Casey, right?" his coach asked.

"I know Coach," he said getting off the ice.

"And Derek," he coach started, calling him by his first name, making the matter a bit more personal. "Tell Casey the pasta se made was amazing!" his coach smiled. Derek's eyes widened. That girl was such an infectious disease, charming his coach with pasta! How could she?

"What's wrong?" where the first words out of his mouth when he reached the receiver in the office.

"Derek! I'm late to class and I can't find your stupid sweater!" she yelled out of breath

He took a few moment to compose himself "...You can't find...my sweater?" he asked, just to clarify.

"NO! And trust me I looked everywhere. I checked your room, I checked the living room, hell even the laundry!"

"Princess... You're not suppose to call me when I'm at work," he said calmly as if he were talking to a five year old.

"I know," she whined. She had really turned the house upside down looking for a sweater. ANY of his sweaters would do at this point.

"Why do you need it?" he asked tiring to figure out what would possess her to call him.

"It's cold out," she said simply.

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Casey," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Check your closet."

"Der, Its not-"

"Fifty bucks says it is," he bet quickly.

"Your on!" she yelled running to her room hoping to make an easy buck.

But no, he was right. In her closet hung three of his hoodies, color coordinated and everything. "How did you..."

"Fifty bucks? That sounds like your taking me out tonight Case." He said with a smug smile. She could practically see it.

She quickly pulled on his gray one with VENTURI on the back. "How did you know?' she asked, ignoring his dinner comment.

"You always end up stealing them, so I just put them in your closet you hog." He replied. "So, diner?"

"Fine," she sighed "Meet you at the burger place?" she asked.

"Oh no McDonald, that not 50 dollars worth! You're taking me out to a five star diner babe! It's also what you get for calling me at my job!"

"I'm sorry! Alright 5 star restaurants for the king. Thank Der!" she said hanging up, running out the door now that she could finally leave.

He shook his head. _Women._

A snap shot:

* * *

**AN: Do you love hoodie season?**


	48. Motorcycle

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Hm...Bad boys 3  
**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
****Motorcycle.**

She walked out of the office in a good mood. She had just landed the firm an amazing client and things seemed to be going pretty good. _Seemed_ being the key word. Inside she was a mess. Derek hadn't come home last night. She knew he was probably out with a girl, but she still worried.

"Hey sexy, wanna ride?" asked a bad boy parking his jet black motorcycle right next to her.

She huffed and ignored him until he took off his helmet. She caught a glance of the most beautiful reddish-brown hair she recognized so very well.  
She stooped walking and turned to stare him down.

"Hey Case," he said with a classic smirk, leaning against the bike in his leather jacket. He was such a typical bad boy it was almost predictable.

"Derek," she said slowly making sure it was in fact the devil himself.

"At your service babe" he replied.

"A motorcycle?" she questioned her voice slowly raising.

"Mhmm," he smiled like a proud father. "What do you think?" he asked sounding so excited.

"What do I think?... Are you insane?" she yelled walking off. Yeah, she was pissed. There she was worrying about him while he was off selling his life away buying a bike! The nerve of him!

"Come on Case, just get on," he tried persuading her, his calm voice fading away fast.

"Why would I get on the damn forsaken thing?" she yelled.

"Cause I got you a helmet?" he shrugged showing her a black and pink helmet.

"You got it for me?" she asked her eyebrows arched. She started walking back to him.

"Yes princess. Now hop on already!"

"Fine…But take me home!" she declared pulling on the cute helmet. She was always in such control, being " bad" (as she considered this) was so tempting. So she gave in. Because if she got caught, she could always blame the devil.

She looked down at her attire. It was not proper for a lady to straddle a seat when wearing a pencil skirt! But What the hell? She swung her leg over the seat.

Derek started at her in amazement. Well, that was easy. Maybe Casey wasn't such a kneer after all. He shook his head at the idea and climbed on as well.

"Hold on Case," he said, making the engine roar. She wrapped her around him tight. A new kind of proximately she wasn't use to. But hey, what the hell right? 

* * *

**AN: Orange Soda?  
**


	49. Mothers day

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd or Brotherly love!  
**AN**:Orange gummy bear!

* * *

**A snap shot:**_  
Mothers day  
_  
Nora arrived home after a hard day at work. She was surprised when she found a bouquet of white roses on her doorstep. She took it inside and pulled out the note.

"Happy Mothers day Nora. You took me in as one of your own when all I did was raise hell. I could go into every detail as to why i think your amazing, but none of those reasons compare to what you've done for me. So Thank you Nora, for giving birth to the most important women in my life. (Aside from Marti of course, and your making your way into the third spot as well.)

Love,  
Your Step Son (In Law)  
Derek Venturi"

She left a few tears fall as her fingers trembled. Derek was never one to show emotion, but that simple act, a card and flowers had just meant the world to her.

* * *

**An:** My mom found a card my sister in law gave her for mothers day saying "Thank you for giving birth to the most important thing in my life." I was inspired =)


	50. Gym

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Ahhhh  
**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
**Gym

Casey walked out of the gym with a water bottle and her ipod, bopping her head to the latest pop song when she saw him waiting for her. He was shirtless wearing only sweatpants with a towel around his rolled her eyes and strolled up to him pulling the ear buds out.

"Ever wear a shirt Venturi?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

He chose to ignore her, placing his hands on her ass, pulling her forwards for a passionate kiss. One hand gripping her close to him, as his other roamed the rest of her body. Full on grope fest. IN PUBLIC! The nerve of him! But somehow she couldn't find it in herself to make him stop. She embraced it.

"Good mood?" she asked pulling back for some air.

"Not exactly," he responded looking passed Casey shoulder.

She sighed walking away from him. She knew exactly what he was looking at. "Oh come on Case! He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat!" He defended his attractions.

She stop in her tracks and turned around to face him. Her face flushed with anger. "As if every girl in the 5 mile radius isn't looking at you like that? At least I walk around with clothes on!" she yelled back storming off. But what he didn't see was the smile she hid from him. Jealousy always looked good on Derek.

"Caseyyyy," he groaned running after her.

* * *

**AN: Orange Soda?  
**


	51. Wallet

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Ahhhh  
**  
**

* * *

**A**** snap shot:  
**Wallet

"Ugh Der-ek!" she groaned when she noticed the mess he had left in their living room. His shoes were thrown around, along with his clothes and there were a pair of socks on top of the TV. He also left his wallet and iPod on the coffee table just to annoy her. "Can't you take your crap to your room?" she yelled knowing he wouldn't respond from the shower.

She shouldn't clean up after him but she was a maniac and needed a clean house. She gathered up all his clothes and threw them into the landmine of his room. She eyed his wallet at the top of the pile up and deiced to tip herself for her cleaning services. Derek would be proud, he had taught her well.

She opened up the black leather wallet and the first thing she noticed was a picture that shocked her. The picture had been taken after his first college hockey game. He had done amazing and they had gone out for drinks. Derek was sitting on the bar stool with Casey hugging his chest like a teddy bear, smiling behind him. They almost looked like a couple.

"What are you staring at?" he asked throwing his towel at her.

"This picture of us…" she replied looking up at him, who just so happened to be in boxers. Her eyes widened and she looked away.

"Yeah, I look good!" he admitted putting on a clean pair of sweats.

"As if." She huffed.

He took the wallet out of her hand and inspected the picture closely."See that girl in the background?" he asked.

That's when Casey saw it. A blonde was staring Casey down in the background. Casey nodded.

"She wanted to come home with me that night, I turned her down. She was unbelievably jealous of you… Anytime I'm trying to blow off a girl on a date, I pull out my wallet to pay. She'll see there's a picture, and beg me to show her. When I do, all hope is gone. You're like my quick fix." He smirked in triumph.

"DER-EK!" she yelled pushing him onto the bed, but he brought her down with him.

"I guess it helps that you look kind of hot too," he responded making her blush.

"Well...i guess that _does _help." she admitted smiling back.

* * *

**AN:**I just think there something sweet about a guy having a girls picture in his wallet. You don't see if every often now a days.


	52. Flesh

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Sorry guys something happened with the upload. I hope its all fixed now. **

* * *

**  
**A Snap Shot:**  
Flesh

She traced his tiny foot with the tip of her finger trying her best not to wake him. His skin was like silk; beyond soft. And his tiny little toes seemed to be perfectly sculpted. She sighed softly putting his miniature blue socks on.

Flesh and blood. They were forever bound now and she couldn't even be mad at the poor guy. It wasn't his fault. What kind of cruel person could blame an angel?

She gulped closing her eyes tight, hopping to somehow send the tears back to where they came from. She let out a shaky breath and crumbled as the tears fell anyway.

"It's not your fault." She told him. As if he could hear her, as if he could understand her. "It's not your fault," she repeated. She didn't blame him. But she couldn't help but accept the feeling of guilt and heart break that he brought her. Because one thing I choosing not to do something and another is having the option is taken away from you. She was now left with the ideas her imagination could come up with when asked "What if...?"

He walked in to check on her. He saw the new born asleep next to her while she cried and touched his cheek ever so gently.

Her eyes flicked up at his for only a moment. She looked back at the baby and every thought she was about to have about _Him_ seemed to vanish.

"You ok?" He asked from the door frame, not daring to come any closer.

She nodded finally brushing away a few stray tears. He nodded too because he understood. But he had to save face, he had to be the strong one. He took a deep breath and walked out.

_Welcome home Tyler. My flesh and blood_, he thought.

* * *

**_AN: _**Dasey, Dizzy, Caswin, Lizwin. Whatever you want it to be!  
PS. Just got a new smartphones which means i will be writing a lot of snapshots- hopefully. (It has worked so far)


	53. Untitled

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: I couldn't come up with a good title for this one. I just know I absolutely love it!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Untitled

She stormed into the bar and instantly her eyes locked onto his slumped form. I'm not even sure how because all she could see was a red glare. Yes she was furious. She didn't even noticed the cat calls and whistles by the men around needed to get _him_ first. She walked up behind him pulling his ear roughly.

"What the fuck?" He yelled spilling his beer. He was clearly drunk.

"You tell me," she responded with just as much venom.

His eyes widened when he realized who she was. "Case, I..." He started.

"Don't even." She responded paying his tab quickly. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto the shell of his ear. "Now, I'm going to walk away and your going to follow. Because you don't want me to drag you out by the ear now do you, Der?" She whispered huskily.

Her threats did nothing but turn him on. He knew he'd follow.

She turned on her heel and walked out feeling his eyes watch her. He smirked, taking one last sip before following her out. Everyone's eyes were on them. Half thinking about how hot Casey looked, and the rest wishing they were the lucky bastard going home with her.

She waited in the Prince for him impatiently. She didn't even spare him a look of pity. The second he closed the door she pulled out of the parking lot.

***

She walked into there apartment while he followed like a lost puppy. "Sit," she demanded.

"Mhmm," he mumbled falling right into his recliner. It felt so damn comfortable under him compared to the bar stools that his was preached on all night.

"Speak," she declared with a hand on her hip. Honesty he just wanted to tackle her down and devour everything that was Casey. But he knew he couldn't. He knew he really shouldn't.

"Your boyfriend called me," he admitted with a little smirk. He told her because he wanted to tease her. He knew how quickly her face would drain itself of color once he uttered those words. He knew what that would do to her, and he lived for it- so why not just tell her?

"Why?" She asked after a few moments of silence, after she regained her composure. She couldn't let him have the upper hand.

He simply stared her down, hopping to make her uncomfortable. She returned the glare stepping closer to him. She wanted to keep the upper hand over the situation, over him. She stood above him and liked it.

"You don't wanna know." He muttered, giving up the staring competition.

"Derek," she said almost sad. As if it hurt her to say his name.

He got up, maneuvering his way around her, headed towards the kitchen of course. Because he needed a drink. A beer wouldn't do it this time. He needed his good 'ol friend Whisky. He poured himself a glass and drowned it before she even got to him.

"Derek," she repeated. Now she was just annoyed.

He put the glass down and looked into her eyes with a blunt gutsy look. "He wanted to know if he could marry my sister." He spoke the words with sudden ease. That's good 'ol Jack Daniels for you!

Now that gave her one hell of a reaction. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to catch her breath. "Tell me the truth," she said staring at the ground. Because now she was too scared to look into his eyes.

He backed her up against the fridge but she refused to look at him. "I wish I were joking," he whispered against her hair.

"What did you say?"

He chuckled softly biting her earlobe playfully. His actions would have probably affected her a million times more if he weren't giving her the shock of a lifetime with his words.

"That I would never let him marry Marti."

She couldn't helped but smile. Of course he would give him that type of answer. He wasn't her brother. He wasn't the guy you'd turn to when her father was unreachable. No, he was nothing close to that.

"So, you went and got wasted?" She asked suddenly taking over the power between them once again. It was always a give and take. A hunter and its prey. Their roles switch so quickly; at least things were always interesting.

"Didn't want to be sober when he asked," Derek shrugged. His heart wouldn't be able to take that amount of heart break.

She smiled up at him with a feisty glare hidden under her blue eyes. She grabbed the bottle from the counter and wrapped her lips around its neck. She took a few gulps, letting it burn down her throat. He watched her mesmerized. Was there anything she couldn't do?

She let him go freely as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he found the guts to ask.

"To break a heart," she shrugged.

He gulped. He couldn't let her do that. Jeff was actually a good guy, he was perfect for Casey. "Don't Case. He loves you," the words spilled out of his lips.

"Yeah? Well hes in love with a girl he doesn't know. If he knew me he'd know that you aren't my brother. Never have been, never will be. And you have absolutely no say over who I can and can not marry." She replied.

He smirked letting her go. _That's my girl,_ he thought to himself. _Always will be mine._

* * *

**_AN: _**I don't know why I loved this but I do and I hope you guys did too!


	54. Flowers

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Flowers

"Casey these are for you... I think," said the receptionist, a bit confused. So was Casey when she saw the arrangement of different colored roses that were apparently for her. No one had ever sent her flowers. She didn't have anyone to send her flowers. Not a boyfriend of a husband. Not even that guy she went on two dates with. Unless its from a secret admirer, those flowers weren't for her. But as any other girl would she got excited and quickly looked for a card.

"There's no card," pouted the receptionist sadly. _That nosey little bitch! _Casey thought. But she couldn't blame her, she would have done the same.

"All it says is that its for 'Princess Space Case'...and I remember you yelling 'Don't call me Space Case, Der-ek!'" The receptionist mimicked perfectly.

Casey smiled. They were for her after all. But they weren't from a secret admirer. They were from him. Because he knew she always wanted to be sent flower to work. To have every one look and envy her Ivan Hoe of a boyfriend. He rolled his eyes when she told him, but he listened.

"Thanks Jamie," she said shooing the girl away.

She quickly hit a few familiar numbers before she heard his voice greet her.

"What do you want?" he sounded annoyed, but she knew better. He was expecting this call all day long.

"No card?" She responded his question with another. But he knew her. He knew she was beyond the point of blushing. She was glowing. Her smile would last all day.

"You didn't need one," he replied. She noticed him drop his guard a bit.

"You're amazing," she admit quickly.

"Is that all it take McDonald? Flowers and I'm in?" he laughed.

"DER-EK!" she screeched as quietly as she could.

He smiled. Mission accomplished. "I'll see you at home, Princess." he told her suddenly a million times softer.

"Yeah, you will," she replied.

* * *

**_AN: _**I always wanted a guy to send me flowers to work =X


	55. Lipstick Stains

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Lipstick stains

He pinned her into a wall. _How they get there? _They really had no idea. It's just what ends up happening when they get into it. You should be proud that they didn't kill each other living on their own.

"Derek, move" she demanded. The close proximity's were flooding her mind with ideas. It was really in his best interest to move.

"No!" He yelled now leaning his body onto hers.

"Fine," she shrugged, letting her imagination get the best of her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed into his neck letting her eyelashes tickle the sensitive flesh there. That tiny, minuscule action causing a low growl to rise from the bottom of his chest. She smiled knowing she would win. She picked the most visible spot right above his collar and brushed her lips over it in tiny feather like kisses.

"Casey" he hissed. "What are you doing?" He asked her. But the idea of pulling away from her wasn't an option. He didn't even realize when he gripped her hips (in hopes to keep her there.) But what he didn't realize was that she wasn't going anywhere.

She switched up the pace and started to suck on the flesh. He bit his lip in hopes to keep his cool. She had no effect on him. None at all.

She decided to finish the job: She nibbled in his neck as softly as she could. And when her actions slowed and he thought she was done, she bit down roughly. "Fuckkkkk" he groaned under his breath.

She pushed him away from her with a sly smirk. "I told you to get off of me, Venturi." she shrugged defending her actions and wrong doings.

His eyes narrowed on her. He wasn't mad, he was just surprised that Casey had the guts to actually tease him like that.

"I don't think your girlfriends going to like this very much." she said running her fingertips over the newly formed bruise gently and fixed his lipstick stained collar. (Of course she wasn't going to tell him to change.)

His eyes widened. He was about to go pick up Rachel for a date. _Casey McDonald what a sly girl you are._

"Good luck hiding that," she whispered into his ear before leaving him to deal.

* * *

**_AN: _**How do these things even come to me?  
Happy Day of Thanks!


	56. Bubbles

**A Snap Shot  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
Bubbles

He started stripping out of his clothes the second he got home. He could'nt care less if Casey saw him, he _needed _to get in the shower ASAP. His clothes were drenched in mud, it was even in his hair!

By the time he reached the bathroom he was fully nude. He didn't knock because the house was quiet. He figured she wasn't home. But oh boy was he wrong...The bathroom itself was dimly lit by a few candles, but that's not what he was focused on. He was greeted by the sight of Casey McDonald soaking in the tub full of rose petals and giant white bubbles, which covered her _most_ of her body. However there was a bit of her creamy beautiful legs exposed above the suds.

They stared at each other frozen for a few seconds before he broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward."

"Um... You might wanna leave?" Casey suggested. She had nothing to feel ashamed about. She was after all completely covered with bubbles which she was very thankful for. However he was fully exposed to Casey's curious eyes. He didn't even seem to mind.

"Case, I _really_ need a shower." He stressed covering the essentiaks with his hands.

"Der-ek, you're interrupting my bubble bath!" she complained.

"Fine, can I hop in then? I gotta get this dirt off me,Case" he almost begged.

And well, she could see he was dirty after all. There was even mud caked into his messy locks..."No."

"Come on! Save water shower with Derek?" He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Taking a bubble bath with roses and strawberry scented bubbles... What will that do to your rep?" She tried to convince him to leave.

"Yeah but it evens out when you add the hot chick in the tub." he defended.

She shrugged accepting the compliment. She finally ripped her eyes off of his body and closed them, leaning her head back. She was going to enjoy her bubble bath. With or without him. "It's up to you." she finally said.

His eyes went wide. Was that an invitation?

* * *

**AN: **Honestly, i have no idea how these things come to me!


	57. Dizzy

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Dizzy

He was awake. _No.…Go back to sleep_ he told his body. But it didn't listen. He didn't dare open his eyes of fear that sleep would really be out of the question. But then he felt it. The throbbing pain that had woke him up in the first place. _No…ignore it! _He told himself. But he couldn't, it hurt too much. He internally cursed himself for being this weak.

He finally gave up his hopes for falling back to sleep and opened his eyes. The room was way too bright for his liking. He quickly threw the blankets off his body and stomped towards the bathroom. He raided the cabinets for something- anything that would make it all just go away, because it hurt….It hurt so goddamn much.

He finally found something- vicodine. He didn't hesitate. He opened the bottle and as carefully as he could place the pill in the center of his tongue and drank a bite of tap water. Then it hit him like an invisible force pushing him back. The initial shock made him drop the bottle of pills, scattering little white tablets all over the bathroom floor. His vision was suddenly invaded by black floating specks, and it felt like everything was spinning. He couldn't stay up, he would fall. _Sit down!_ He told himself. _Toilet!_ Was his first though but it didn't help everything was still spinning and there was ringing in his ears. He wanted to close his eyes and hope it would all go away, but he was scared that he wouldn't be able to open them again. He got up and made his way back to his room practically blind.

He tripped on a pile of clothes but luckily managed to fall on his bed. _What is wrong with me? Casey…I need Casey!_ He felt around his bed for his phone. Finally finding it he hit speed dial.

"What?" she answered. She's was only in the kitchen making him some soup. Was he calling to complain?

Somehow he found his voice. It sounded unfamiliar to him, strangely enough. "Dizzy." He managed to say suddenly feeling a cool sweat come over his body. He groaned in agony.

Casey heart dropped. "I'm coming." She said before the line went dead. She dropped what she was doing (literally, the knife just missed her foot.) Derek never admitted defeat. Never. And if he has to call her to tell her that he was dizzy, then she knew it was bad. "Derek!" she yelled running to his room. She found him sprawled out, limbs hanging off the bed. He looked as good as dead- as white as a sheet. Her face flushed.

"Der!" she yelled palming his face.

"Hmmm," he groaned.

"Can you see me?" she asked above him.

He wanted to say yes, but talking hurt too much. He merely gave her a thumbs up. Finally the ringing in his ears had stopped.

She quickly got off him throwing the windows up. "You need fresh air!" she yelled running around trying to make it better."I'll be back," she told him.

"No," he managed to say. She stopped dead in her tracks and returned to him.

"Der, I'm just going to get you some water and a wash cloth. You're sweating," she said brushing away the hair suck to his forehead.

He grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with her. "Stay." He told her.

She nodded never letting go of his hand, running her fingers all over his face. "Are you starting to feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said opening his eyes (when had he closed them?). Her face was flushed. She was cute when she was worried. He didnt tell her but she she was really all he needed. (_She was better then any painkiller.)_

"What happened?" she finally asked since he was starting to gain some color back.

"Pain. Vicodin. Dizzy." He summarized.

"Der-ek!" she yelled fighting the urge to hit him.

"Hmmmm?" he asked unsure as to what he did wrong this time. He was the victim here!

"Vicodine is way too strong on an empty stomach! I need to bring you your soup. You think you'll be ok for a few minutes?" she asked. She was being so careful taking care of him, it was sweet.

He nodded. Because food seemed amazing right now. Event though he really wanted a burger, he knew he wouldn't be able to eat real food for a few days. Damn wisdom teeth!

* * *

**_AN:_**So, I got really dizzy a few days ago and I didn't want my mom to leave my side like a big baby. So I was inspired of course.  
Ps. Vicodin is a very strong pain killer! And I got dizzy because I took it on am empty stomach!


	58. Zip

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Zip

She walked into his bedroom announced. She does that a lot lately. He reluctantly unglued his eyes from the TV screen to look at her. Her hair was curled in perfectly little ringlets that framed her face. But what surprised him was her body. Clung to every dip and curve was a stunning bloody red strapless dress.

"Zip me up?" She asked, turning her back towards him.

For a second or two he stared at her in amazement. The way the dip in her back curved into a beautiful sight which was Casey back side.

"Der?" She called, causing him to get off his bed and make his way toward her. He gently brushed his fingers down her spine making her shiver. He liked being able to effect her like that.

"Going somewhere?" He asked slowly zipping up that dress that should be illegal.

"I hope so," she whispered turning to face him.

He stared back into those crystal blue eyed confused. "Hope?" He asked.

Those red lip molded into a smile showing off her pearly whites. "Well Venturi, are you really going to leave me hanging; all dressed up with nowhere to go?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. He walked right into that one. Of course he couldn't do such a thing.

* * *

**_AN: _**_Random but, what's a nicer way of saying butt? I couldn't really find the right word, haha._


	59. Nightmare

**A Snap Shot  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
Nightmare

He was awake. He knew that much. But he couldn't move. Not a muscle. He couldn't open his eyes or lift a finger. _WAKE UP!_ His mind yelled as he fought the invisible force his body seemed to be held against. Or go back to sleep…back to that nightmare. Back to her, screaming his name, pleading for him to come save her. No, he didn't want to go back there. But not being able to move, now that was unnerving. _Wake up!_ He told himself again, concentrating every ounce of energy he could on opening his eyes. He tried and tried with all the power his mind could come up with_. I can't go back to sleep, I have to wake up._ And then finally something gave. He opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to make sure it was real, that he was up. He looked at his surroundings. Yeah he was awake. He gasped taking a deep breath in.

_Holy shit._

He looked down at the angel with her head on his chest. _Just a bad dream,_ he thought. He tightened his grip on her and hopped not to return to the same nightmare.

"Gotosleeep" she mumbled into his warm neck. He nodded, stroking her hair until she settled again.

Tonight he wouldn't sleep. Because the thought of losing her- of leaving her helpless, chased away his fatigued. He would stay up and hold her because someone had to protect the Klutz.

* * *

**AN: **That feelings has happened to me a few me out every time. I freak out and think i'm suffocating or something.


	60. Sweet

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Sweet

She padded around their apartment in baggy sweat pants, a pair of giant fluffy blue slippers and a tight green shirtsleeve shirt that read "I'm so sweet ill give you cavities" across her chest. She walked towards the kitchen in hopes to get herself a snack. Maybe something healthy, like a sliced apple with some peanut butter.

"That sweet huh?" He started staring at her chest-shirt. "I could be the judge of that," He said with a wink and a smirk in place. Of course he was hopping to piss her off. It had been hours since there last fight.

She turned from the counter, giving him her attention, tilting her head to the side. It almost looked like she was considering his idea.

She quickly decided to let him taste. She took a step toward him and stood on her tippy toes. Instead of the innocent kiss he was expecting, Casey threw him a curve ball. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He opened up for her, quickly catching on. She slid her tongue right pasted his lips and let him taste the peppermint that was still on her tongue, from the candy cane she had been sucking on.

Before he could even registrar what she had done, she pulled away going back to slicing up her apple.

He stood there shocked. Did she just do that?

"Case..." He said slowly.

"If you keep making comments like that, i'm bound to act on some Venturi." She shrugged shooting him an annoyed look before padding back to her own room, leaving him in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**_AN: _**_Even Casey has a breaking point! Inspired by my shirt. Every time i wear it I get similar comments.  
_


	61. Sharpie

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Sharpie

He woke up to a something heavy on his bare back. Part of him wanted to know what it was, but a bigger part of him wanted the sleep. And so he dug his head deeper into the pillows and ignored his circumstance.

"Wake up love," he heard Casey's voice in his ear, kissing his neck softly. But something was wrong. She sounded sweet, sickly sweet.

"Shhhhh" he muttered into his pillow. She knew how he felt about the morning. He simply didn't do them. It was virtually impossible to talk to him before he had his morning coffee. But of course Casey didn't listen, she would talk, talk and talk until he finally gave in and answered her.

"Fine." She said. Suddenly the loving tone had disappeared from her voice. "Your late." She reminded him getting off of his back. Because she was the wight he felt.

He took a second to processes what she had said "How much time do I have?" He asked.

"Fifteen minutes with no traffic."

"Fuck," he yelled throwing the covers off his body.

***

* * *

"Morning babe," she smiled up at him when he reached the kitchen. He was dressed but not showered; his hair sticking up in every way. Why was he blessed with such gorgeous bed head? It wasn't fair.

"What did you do?" He asked after gulping down his coffee.

"Nothing. Why?" She asked innocently.

"'Wake up love.' 'Morning babe?' You either did something or want something." he declared.

"Ugh," she huffed."What If I just wanted to be a nice girlfriend for a change?" She asked with a hand on her hip, clearly annoyed.

He laughed."Nice girlfriend? Nahh, your pure evil." he mocked.

She laughed "Your late!" She yelled pushing him out the door.

He was halfway to the Prince when he realized he forgot something and ran back inside. "What?" She asked confused.

He pressed his lips onto her for just a second and said "I love you, _honey_." he mocked with a smirk before running back out.

* * *

***

"D, what's on you back? Sam asked in the locker room after practice.

"I don't know. What?" He asked trying to see it for him self. He turned his back to the mirror in his locker, turning his head over his shoulder to see. He couldn't read it, but there was definitely writing on his back.

He then heard Sam behind him laughing. "What does it say?" He asked again.

"Underneath your clothes is an endless story. There's the man I chose, there's my territory. And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey," Sam read the words off Derek on Dereks left shoulder blade, written in Casey's perfect handwriting.

"Ca-sey" Derek hissed.

"Hell yeah! Its signed with her name. With a heart and everything D," Sam laughed. Derek turned looked into the mirror again, staring the printed letters.

"What you do this time?" sam asked pulling his own shirt off before hopping into the shower.

"Red sock in her white laundry, convinced all her friends she a nympho, hacked her computer-" he listed.

"Wow! Well its time for some pay back." Sam shrugged.

"Psh! I had at least one more before the end of the week!"

"That was only one weeks worth?" Sam shouted over the sound of the shower head.

Derek laughed because he knew he was good. "Yup," he said getting into the shower himself, hopping to scrub the words off his back.

His phone vibrated in his locker.

**Don't even try it. **  
**Its sharpie. **  
**;)**

It read.

* * *

**_AN: _**_The song is underneath your clothes by Shakira. I love it and obviously it inspired this drabble =)_


	62. Panda

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Panda

"Say its for me before you shoot." Marti told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just do it, Smerek!" she told her big brother, adding in his nickname for good measure. He had already wasted his first shot easily.

"For Smarti," he said before lunching the basketball into the hoop 10 feet away from him. The ball hit the rim and bounced off, hitting the netting around it, sliding down the small built in ramp. Yes, he missed it. Of course he did. He was a hockey player- basket ball was never his thing.

"Try it for someone else?" Marti suggested as she continued to eye the giant panda bear prize that hung up against the walls of the booth.

"Like who?" He asked spinning the ball in his hands as if he knew what he were doing. It was his third and final shot- he had to win that giant panda, damn it.

"Casey." Marti suggested with a smug smile, as Casey made her way towards them, hands full with cotton candy. Yum!

Derek huffed."Way to waste five bucks." He shrugged, lining up his shot. "For Spacey," he muttered. Those two simple words making him sick to his stomach. Was he confusing nerve's with sickness?

The ball flew toward the basket hitting the corner of the backboard, causing it to kiss the rim. It spun on the rim once before falling into the basket with a swish sound.

Derek's eyes widened when the buzzer went off announcing his win. He was still on auto pilot when the carny handed him the giant panda bear.

"I think this is for you..." He said with a zombie like expression, dumping the bear into Casey's unexpected arms.

She smiled wide. After all she had always wanted a guy to win her a prize. But this wasn't for her. She turned towards Marti who was the bear rightful owner.

"Don't worry about it, Case. I already have three of those." Marti smirked walking away from the scene like the undercover agents she was. That little lady was a trickster indeed.

* * *

**_AN: _**I loved watching the boys basketball practice in high school. Sometimes my friends would point at me and yell "This ones for you," and make it in, which would be amazing. Or they would miss, and i'd tell them that they sucked and didn't love me. Safe to say I had a crush on one of those boys =)_  
_


	63. Change

**A Snap Shot  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**A snap shot:**  
Change

"You know what Case?" He yelled pinning her against the wall. They were fighting, again.

"What?" She yelled. Her face was flushed with anger. How dare he?

"There is one thing I'd _love_ to change about you," he put emphasis on the word love, painfully dragging out each sylabal as it slide out of his mouth smoothly.

"And what would that be? My bra size?" she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't see anything else but him in front if her with the stupid damn smirk painted across his lips. Oh how she'd love to whip it off. One left hook could do the trick...

Suddenly his features changed, he smiled. It was a real smile that destoried every sign of anger that was etched across his face seconds ago. "Your last name," he said grinning at her like an idiot.

Slowly but surely her anger faded as his words dawned on her. Because she'd kill to change that as well.

* * *

**AN: **=)


	64. Roommate

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Rommate

"Hey, is Derek home?" Asked the bubbly blonde at the door. She was his current girlfriend. Sandy or Mandy...one of those.

"He's asleep," Casey sighed blocking the girls entrance.

"Oh, well that's alright." She sad sadly but still miantaining a dazzling smile. It was sickening really. "Can I talk to you though?" She asked hopefull, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh...ok," Casey finally said relucently, stepping aside to let the girl in.

"What's up?" She asked once the door was closed. She didn't like the girl one bit and wasn't up for small talk. So get to the chase or get out.

"Well, I thought it was only fair for me to tell you that... I'm going to ask Derek to move in with me. So you might need to start looking for a new roommate." The girl told Casey.

Casey laughed. She really shouldn't have, but she couldn't hold it in. "What is wrong with you girls always thinking Dereks can do commitment?" She asked with a hand on her hip. Nice casey left the building. Annoyed Casey was there to stay. Oh the poor sweet girl, Casey was about to tare her to shreds.

"Well... We've been together for a while now." She said quietly, eyes downcast. She couldn't look at Casey directly in the eyes. She had always been a bit jealous of Casey, but Derek assured her that they were 'Just roomates' who went to high school together.

"Listen, I know you mean well. But if you want commitment, your looking in the wrong place. D... well he can't handle that much." Casey said in a much softer tone. She felt like she had to reassure the poor girl that it wasn't her fault. It was Derek, it was always Derek's fault.

"Oh...I understand. After all, you know him best," she nodded making her way towards the door. Casey was shocked by how easy that was. But in reality the poor girl didn't want to face Casey for any longer. Sandy was a sweet girl, she didn't do confirmations, and Casey really left her with no choice. Wither it was true or not, she was getting out of there and fast.

"I'll tell me you stopped by?" Casey asked now with a smile in place.

"No," she responded after a moment. "That's alright. Thanks Casey," she said, trying her best to smile.

"No problem," Casey said closing the door behind her.

"You just love breaking there hearts don't you?" he asked from under her covers. His voice sounding so raspy and sexy as it usually when he wakes up. Casey didn't lie...entirely. He was asleep after all.

"No, I just spared her heart. The poor girl would have been truly heart broken if you would have said no to her face." She shrugged going under the covers to join him.

"Bull shit. You just love telling girls that they can't have me." he laughed pulling her into his bare chest.

"They have you all the time." She pouted, so very thankful that he couldn't see.

"Yeah, but they don't have all of me," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled into his chest. What a wicked girl he created. It was all his fault anyway.

* * *

**_AN: _**_A bit OCC Casey... But i had the idea in my head. Had to get rid of it._

**PS. **I just out out a new one shot- song fic you guys might like called Comfortable, and a chapter fic im working on called Zeta Beta Alpha:Casey if your interested =)  



	65. Ruin

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd. Or the line "It was amazing really how much pain the human heart can take," which is not mine. Its a quote i saw somewhere and i cant find the original author.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Ruin

"I don't want to know," she yelled hugging herself as she fell to the floor.

"You don't listen!" he tried to reason, he tired to explain it to her. He wanted her to know what happened, how and why.

"I don't listen?" she raised her tear streak face to look at him. The way she looked...the pain that was clear in her eyes, it was amazing really how much pain the human heart can take.

He remained quiet unsure on how to answer her. He was tempted just to walk away and leave her there alone and crying. After all, she refused to let him explain. Was it his fault that she simple wouldn't let him?

"I don't want you to explain yourself...I don't want you to talk about it," she whimpered. "Because I listen, I listen too damn hard. And every word you say will burn in the back of my mind. And i wont be able to sleep, ever. So don't tell me." she spoke, it was hard to hear her through her sobs, but somehow he managed to make out her words.

"Casey-" he tried once more. Could he at least say he was sorry?

"Derek please...i don't want to hate you." she said as the tears rolled down her check.

"I don't want you to," he said slumping down against the wall opposite to her.

"So don't tell me...Please, don't explain. Let's just...leave it at this. Let my memory stay pure and clean. Let me hold onto that at least," she begged him.

That's when it hit was the moment when he understood what she was asking him. She didn't want to to hear about the memories that she held so dear. She didn't want him to ruin that for her. And she deserved to have a happy memory since happy was no longer a part of there relationship. "Ok, he whispered, nodding his head understanding. "Ok." he repeated, getting up to leave. He knew he shouldn't just leave her there in tears, but he couldn't taint her her life anymore. He was leaving for good this time.

* * *

**_AN: _**A little Dasey angst because its not always happy moments.**_  
_**


	66. Soldier

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Solider

It was cold. Six am, the sun hadn't ever came up, kind of cold. Every breath she took was replaced by a cloud of smoke. She rocked back and forth on her heel waiting impatiently. It had been a year...twelve months without him. And knowing that he was there in the same place as her and she hadn't seen him, well it was more then nerve racking. The palms of her hands were imprinted by the half moon shapes left from her nails, her lips raw from her gnawing. She hadn't sleep. She tried but couldn't. He called her and told her that he had landed, he was officially safe and back on there land.

"3SB!" the drill Sargent called. Derek unit. Casey's heart raced as she watched the troops march out of her horizon. She scanned their faces for a familiar one, but couldn't. There was just so many of them dressed exactly alike. It wasn't easy.

"Welcome home troops." the voice on the microphone spoke. The second those words were spoken everyone around Casey ran to greet there soldiers.

"I'm gonna go find him." Marti told Casey as she ran into the chaos. Casey didn't move an inch. She couldn't really. After a year of waiting for him, she wasn't even sure how she was suppose to react to him.

After what felt like hours Marti found him. She ran towards him dropping her "Welcome Home Derek!" poster on her way. That was pointless at the moment. He was in front of her. "Smerek!" she yelled running into his open arms. She didn't care how she looked using his childhood nickname, she was simply glad to have him back alive and well.

"Smarts!" he replied lovingly, sinking to his knees to gathering the small girl into his arms. She had grown while he had been away, but she was still his Smarti.

"Casey's here." she whispered refusing to let go of her brother, she simply pulled him in even tighter.

"She is?" he said genuinely shocked. He let his eyes scan the crowed until he spotted her. Wrapped up in his old leather jacket she stood there, eyes searching for him. His heart melted in a puddle at his feet.

"Go get her." Marti urged letting him go free from her surprisingly tight grasp. She picked up his discarded camo print bag and hoisted it up to her shoulder proudly. "GO!" she told him with a huge grin.

He smirked and headed towards her. He hid behind other soldiers and their family's just to sneak up behind her. Man, he had one whole year of pranks to make up for. He stood behind her and smelled her sweet scent. All he really wanted to do was devour her right then and there. But it wasn't the time or place.

"Looking for me, Princess." he whispered into her ear.

He heard her gasp and quickly turn towards him. There she stood, as the silent tears started to run. She was as beautiful as ever.

They stood there for what seemed to be a while, just staring at each other. They were refreshing the moment, until she cracked. She flung her arms around his neck unable to control the sob that formed in her throat. Then came the real tears. She couldn't even talk through them. He closed his eyes relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she could wrap her legs around him.

"I missed you," she finally managed to say.

His heart clenched as he felt the meaning behind her words. "Me too Princess. But i'm home...baby i'm home." he said holding onto her a bit tighter.

She finally pulled far away from his neck enough to look into his eyes. Those brown eyes. She cupped his face and leaned forward to kiss a set of familiar lips. It had been too long. He tasted her tears in between there kiss. They were starving for each other. _Not now,_ he reminded himself. _In due time_. God, it was good to be home.

* * *

**_AN: _**I was watching a few videos of a serires called Road to Reunion about soliders being united back with there family and simply couldnt help myself. (Cried through it.) I dont exactly know the feeling, but i have a few distant family memebers who are over seases. I hope i did it justice.


	67. Shot

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Shot

He walked into there small apartment decked his camo gear with his mask hanging from is fingertips. He looked like a solider returning to base camp battered and bruised. He took every step slowly because he hurt all over. His gear was splattered with bits of bright orange residue left from the pellets he was shot with.

She looked up from her position on the couch and glanced over his body. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was pathetic. She returned all her attention back to the book in her hands.

"Is that the way you treat me?" he asked sounding genuinely hurt. But she knew better.

"How should I treat you?" she asked clearly confused.

"I fought long and hard out there today," he said placing his hand on his heart to add to the dramatic display. "Cause i knew i had a pretty little lady waiting for me to come home." he said falling intothe couch as if he was just shot. His head rolled onto her lap as he played dead and laid motionless.

She simply looked down at his body as if he were contagious. She suddenly winced realizing that he was going to get her all dirty. "Your getting paint everywhere!" she yelled hitting him in the hid with the spine of her book oh his forhead.

"OW!" he yelp rubbing his wound. "As if i didn't get hurt enough out there today," he whined. He wanted to come home and be tended to, but obviously Casey wasn't going to play along with him.

She stared down on him not buying a word he was saying. He shook his head, offended that she didn't believe him. He sat up and stripped out of his dirty shirt, easily leaving him half nude. You could see a bunch of dark red, almost purple looking bruises all over his body. She ran her fingers over them gently as if to see that they were real.

"You're an idiot." she told him.

"Can you take care of me now?" he asked whining, looking up at her with these big puppy dog eyes. Something that he had learned from her.

"Why do you even go out and play?" she sighed unamused.

"Because its fun!" he said looking up at her as if she were crazy. Why else would you play?

"So it was still fun, even when you lost?" she asked dumbfounded.

He smirked up at her. and pulled a red rag like materiel out of his back pocket proudly."You're actually allowed to take the flag home?" she asked confused. She never dared play paintball with him. She was too much of a punk to try it.

He replied with a wicked smirked across his lips. No, of course not. But he was Derek and he didn't listen to the rules.

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair softly. Looked like she was going to have to take care of the baby tonight.

* * *

**_AN:_** There was this thing called Prank House a while ago where you could shot paintballs at your favorite youtubers. They showed us there paintball bruises they got after and i was inspired to write about and my brothers have a whole punch of gear and got really serious about "paintballing" for like two days, it was kind of funny.

PS. I was thinking about writing Pt.2 to Derek _the soldier_ coming home and surprising Nora...but i didn't want to be too repetitive. Thoughts? (I mean it would only be about 400 words anyway...)_  
_


	68. Soldier pt2

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy **Part TWO to Soldier**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Solider pt.2

Nora like the peace and quiet. It had gotten a whole lot quieter when Derek and Casey left to queens. And now with Liz and Edwin away its just Simon, Marti, George and her. She sat at the counter with her steaming cup of coffee in front of her and pulled tighter on her rob. She almost missed having her morning coffee rudely interrupted by the sounds of "Der-ek!" Now she feared that she may never hear that sound ever again. She didn't like the idea of Derek fighting overseas. She didn't like what it did to Marti...or Casey on that matter. (She was a wreck before he was even deployed.) The first couple of weeks were just horrible.

Nora tired to hide it as best she could but she worried about him too. She may have not raised Derek but the few years she spent with him she had grown to love him almost as her own. She knew she didn't come close to replacing his mother, she wasn't trying to, but she loved him as her son. She really did. George's whole family had become so close to her over the years, it almost surprised her how fast it happened. She could be shopping and see something that was perfect for Edwin or Derek and anything purple instantly was for Marti in her head.

Even though she saw him as her son, she was ok with him and Casey's relationship weirdly enough. She knew that he made her daughter happy and that's all she needed to hear. Granted she knew they fought like cats and dogs, but she knew the feelings that were hidden behind each "I hate you!" She was amused by the passion rotted in between those two. She only hopped for the best with them. But him going off to fight...well it was killing Casey. It was almost over though, he was due to come home soon.

Nora looked down at the cup in her hand. She quickly steady her shaking hand and put it down. Those days needed to fly by because it was hurting her just as much as it hurt Casey. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't worry about how he was doing over there. If he was ok...what he was having to deal with. The food: was he eating right? She knew those Venturis had a unstoppable hunger.

She looked up as she heard the front door open. She squinted at the clock confused. Seven thirty? Could it be Marti? She was spending the weekend over at Casey and Derek's place. She had done that a lot lately. The two girls would try there best to cheer each other up. Derek really was a huge part of there lives. The happiness they would get when he called them was amazing. It would make their whole week. And a video call? Those two would be bouncing off the walls on those rare occasions.

Sometimes he wrote Nora and George, which Nora loved. She appreciated a hand written letter so much more most days. He reserved his call and computer time for his girls which Nora completely understood. She preferred the letters. In them he would say the things he didn't like to say out loud. Like that he was scared or that one of his friends was shot that day. The things he couldn't worry Marti and Casey about.

The rattling sound of a familiar set of keys pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up to investigate thinking she'd find Marti in the living room, but that's not exactly what she found.

She froze when she saw the beautiful young man with a buzz cut and brown eyes that had seen too much. But a part from that she saw the happiness in his smile. Happy to be home, with his girls.

"My boy," she gasped, her voice cracking. She quickly brought a hand to cover her mouth as if to hold in the emotions. She didn't believe it.

His smile only widened as he let go of Casey's hold to get closer to the older woman. He knew he was one of her boys. He loved her just as much as she loved him. Nora put up with his teenage bullshit when he was acting extra rebellious when she moved in. She tolerated his and Casey's constant fighting. And she also voted to have them live together in Queens, because she knew. See Nora, she understood him. And that's one of the main reasons why he loved her so much. She actually tried to understand him, not just chucking it up to teenage rebellion.

He made Marti and Casey swear not to tell her, because he needed to surprise her, with flowers and everything. He handed her a bouquet of white lilies with a shrug. "Surprise?" he said. His voice so calm and collected. As if he was simply at ease with everything around him.

Nora finally snapped out of it and meet him half way. She ignored his flowers and placed her hands on his checks, touching him to see that it was real... that he had really come home in one piece. "Are you broken?" she asked in her last few moments of calmness. She knew the tears would take over soon._ Like mother like daughter._

He shook his head, letting his smile fade slowly. He knew what was coming next. Normally he would avoid 'feel good family moment' but he wasn't dreading this one. "No," he whispered back.

Nora's lip quivered as she let her eyes look passed him and see Marti and Casey smiling standing behind letting them have their moment. "You came back," she said pulling the bigger boy into her fragile arms.

He chuckled a bit at her outburst wrapping and arm around her shoulder, dropping the flowers on the couch behind her. He cradled her head with his free hand and pressed a kiss into the crown of her head. She cried softly into his chest, nothing like Casey's cries though. They stood there for a moment as she listened to his heart beat. Because yes, he was back alive.

"Every Princess needs a knight, a solider...I promised you I come back to her...to all of you." he whispered so quietly so only Nora could hear.

His soft words made her pull him in even tighter. Yeah. she had always seen Derek as a son, but maybe Son in Law was the more appropriate term.

* * *

**_AN: _**I'm sorry, i couldn't get the idea out of my head! And it turned out to be longer then I thought...Sorry!  
But, i love how it turned out!


	69. Answers

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy** READ THE BOTTOM A/N!  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Answers

She walked into his room unannounced and sat on the very edge of his bed. He glanced at her and out the corner of his eye and placed his guitar down. He patiently waited for her to begin.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked him smiling.

The question caught him by surprise. _Obviously_, he thought to himself.

"I mean besides me. Have you ever been in love with someone else." She said, smile still bright.

He stared at her for a few seconds while her smile died off. She knew his answer. "Yeah." He said, eyes glancing to the floor quickly, not wanting to see the look is disappointment in her eyes.

A shiver went through her. Her body felt like ice. Her stomach clench and eyes widened. Her heart sunk. She wanted to be the first. She wanted to be his last. She wanted to his only. As he had been to her. It was hard to explain. She wasn't mad, just… not happy, she was sad. She thought she meant something more. But she's just another girl that he loved. That was nothing special. She wanted to be the one and only girl he could even love- that showed him something he never felt.

"Who?" She asked softly as she twiddled her fingers.

"Why do you ask?" He said avoiding her question.

"Just curious," She lied, attempting to smile his way.

"It doesn't matter who it is Case." He said shaking his heard.

To be honest, that line stung even more. He said 'Who it is'- so he obviously still loved her. And that's was she was really afraid of. Giving her all to him when she didn't, she could never, have all of him.

"Alright," She said getting up feeling her knees weak, and walked out the room, closing his door behind her. She took a deep breath and leaned against his door. Hopping to regain composure.

He stayed in his room, running his fingers through his hair starring at the door she previously walked out of. Maybe he should of lied. Told her what she wanted to hear. Maybe….He just didn't want to hurt her... but he knew he did. "I love _you._" He whispered towards the door.

She managed to walk away from his door and into her bedroom, crawling up into her bed. Her eyes began to water as she blinked back a few tears. She sighed, clutching her teddy bear. _Some questions aren't meant to be asked_, she thought to herself. _Never expect to hear the answer that pleases you_. She laughed at herself. Why did she let herself think she was any different?

* * *

**_AN:_**Ok...So i highly doubt any of you will recognize this but i was looking through my older published work and realized i have a bunch of drabbles floating around. So i wanted to clean up my list and delete a few stories. But there are a few drabbles i couldn't bare part with. So the next few (it wont be **THAT **many) will be re uploaded and re edited. Im really sorry guys, but its really been bothering me that there out there when they should be in here. I hope you don't kill me. I don't want you guys to think i'm cramming the same thing down your throats i just figured they should be in here! Hope you understand. I fully understand if review go down for those, but i will pick up again shortly!

Normal Drabbles will presume shortly. Pinky promise!

PS. If your still reading, i think your awesome and i hope you had a wonderful day.


	70. Looking

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:** REUPLOAD  
** Enjoy

**Inspiration**: A quote I got off Xanga (not exactly sure where, but I didn't write it) & I've felt that way so wanted to write a little something about it.

"You think I want to look at you?  
That I wouldn't rather be looking at my boyfriend?  
I'm in a relationship.  
I have responsibilities.  
But he doesn't drive me crazy.  
He doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal.  
He doesn't make me sick to my stomach about someone else touching him with her hands!  
I would give anything to not be looking at you."

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Looking****  
**  
She was looking at him again from the corner of his eye he saw her. Of course he wanted to look at her but he couldn't. After a few minutes of it he snapped. "You have to stop looking at me like that Case. You have a boyfriend, if you even want to call him that." He said smirking not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Look at me," She said slowly, but he refused. "I said look at me," she repeated and once again and he ignored her. "GOD DAMMIT, LOOK AT ME DEREK!" she yelled standing in front of his precious chair.

He violently stood up and looked down at her."WHAT?" He yelled right back.

"You think I _like_ looking at you?" she said getting up.

"You tell me. But somehow I catch yours eyes looking." He was more then annoyed by this point. He hated her so bad. Why didn't she get a hint and leave?

"I _hate_ looking at you." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes gleaming.

"SO THEN STOP!" he yelled turning off the game, walking away from her.

"NO! You need to hear this!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"What do I need to hear?" He asked turning around to face her. "Because I don't need to hear you say it again. Don't worry your little head about it, I got it the first time Princess!" he spat.

"Shut up and listen to me for two seconds!" she practically pleaded him. He winced a little. She was near tears. He could feel it.

"Fine what?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wish I didn't look at you. I wish you weren't here for me to look at. I have a boyfriend! I'm suppose to look at him the way I look at you, but I don't. He doesn't drive me crazy. And it doesn't kill me to see another girl touch him like I feel when another girl touches you." she admitted.

"You left me." He said looking down no longer brave enough to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, because I was a punk. But I don't care now, I'm done lying. It does me no good." she shrugged.

"What are you trying to say?"He asked slowly looking up at her.

"What I'm saying is," she paused to take a deep breath "I broke up with him tonight." She finished before turning to leave. He caught her arm to stop her.

"Why?"

"Because it really wasn't fair to him be with just another girl who's in love with Derek Venturi." She shrugged.

"But what's fair for me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Does it matter? You never play by the rules Venturi." She said trying her best to smile opening the door and walking away.

"Yeah, but you do." He whispered watching her walk away from him once again.

He wanted to stop her but he didn't want to go crawling back. He wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to face rejection (even though he would never really reject her). He wanted her to risk it all, just like he did for her. Because under his tough guy exterior he was still a little broken. Yes, she didn't know it but she did brake his heart and he wasn't sure if he was ready to let her brake it again.  


* * *

_**AN:**_ REUPLOAD


	71. Father

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Reupload  
Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Father  
**

He stared at her through the window. Of course there were other babies there, but he knew it was _her_, Hannah A. Venturi. He still couldn't believe it. It had been a rough night and he had been up for more than 24 hours, his body had barely enough energy to stay standing and his eyelids where struggling to stay open, but somehow he mange. Because that little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket was his.

Shock was just starting to sink in. Seeing his wife pregnant with raging hormones, was normal since he was use to her PMS , it was the same thing to him. Seeing her push hadn't phased him much either since she was always screaming his name for something he did, that was just part of his daily life. And while she was pushing, she was blaming Derek, "You jerk! You did this to me!" and at that he could only laugh. But also that wasn't anything different with them. But his whole world change when he saw the newest member to his family. She was beautiful.

New born's look like a lot of the time, but Derek could stop her right away when he first looked through the window. 'Fathers instinct' told him that was his baby girl. And he was right. His baby girl stood out. She shined, she was a Venturi.

She was tiny; he was so scared to touch her, fearing she might break. When Casey passed the baby to him, the smile on her face told him that it would be okay. And when he held her, the world seemed complete. Only having minutes in the real world and she had already claimed her daddy's heart. Oh god, he was going to be in for it. Already he saw that little girl being endlessly spoiled on his end. And being a very overprotective father. And oh when she turns into a teenager... Those little perverted boys… But the thought quickly vanished the thought from his head; he would have a lot of time to prepare for there he stood looking at his baby girl.

He smiled. It's just …wow it just hit him. He was a father now. He has to raise this little girl. How? He don't follow rules; Casey still gets mad at him for it. So how is he suppose to raise her? What if hes not a good parent? _How am I suppose to be a good father?_ He thought to himself.

George found his son staring at Hannah through the class and smile.d He knew his thoughts were far far away. "Do you know how scared I was when I had you?I thought the same thing as you...How am i suppose to do this? I should probably warn you Der... there isn't a hand book. Well, there is... but its all bull. I can't tell you exactly how to do it. But i know you'll figure it out." He told his oldest son putting his hand on his shoulder supporting him.

Derek nodded but didn't say a word. It was funny how his dad knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You and Casey will figure it out. You two always manage to make it work. Because that little girl Derek," He said while looking at his granddaughter. "She's going to change you. You will be an great father."

"Thanks dad," he whispered. He really hopped so.

"You'll be fine. Now... Nora and I are going to head out, its late. We'll be back tomorrow. Try and get some sleep alright?"

"Yeah... Goodnight dad." He replied, and with that George walked away. Derek blew a kiss to his baby girl, "Night Hannah." He said softly before making his way to his wife room.

* * *

**AN:** A reupload. George and Derek moment for the win?


	72. Tradition

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: REUPLOAD  
Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Tradition**

"Derek." She begged him. She was on her knees in front of his recliner with her hands claps together in hopes that he would have a moment a weakness, and open his heart to actually giving her what she wanted.

"I said no, Case" he said throwing his hands in the air. He was outraged. Did she really expect such a thing from him?

"Derek please. Its tradition." she pouted. The pout usually did the trick, but she couldn't over use it, he'd become immune. She only pulled that trick when she was desperate and at the moment...she really was.

He sighed getting up from the recliner. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced their small living room. She watched him closely as he walked back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly he stopped as a smirk appeared on his lips. He crouched down towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "You really want me to do this Princess?" he asked sincerely.

She smiled thinking she had won. _Wow, that was easy, she thought. _She thought she would have to pull teeth to get her way with this one. She knew she was asking for a lot. But it was what she wanted. (And the fear of the fight never stopped her before.) "It would make me happy Der." she replied softly.

"Well…Tuff luck Princess." He said settling back into his precious chair, his attention turned back to video game.

Casey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Der-ek!" she yelled. She quickly got up from her spot and the floor and stood in front of him blocking his view from the tv.

"You can bitch all you want. It's not happening Case." he shrugged throwing his controller aside. It was clear she wasn't going to move and let him play like a sane person would.

"Derek!" she said feeling hopeless. "If you don't do it, we won't get married." she said pinching the bridge of her nose. She really, really didn't want to say that. Of course she wanted to marry him, the sooner the better really. But, she figured that would do that trick. What she didn't consider was him calling her bluff.

He froze for a second because her words did in fact shock him a bit. He let himself think about it for a moment then shook his head. He slowly got up from his recliner and looked her in the eyes. "Then we wont get married," He said before walked towards the kitchen. That man and his food!

"Are you serious?" she yelled with a hand on her hip. "You rather not marry me?" she asked while he rummaged through the fridge for sandwich ingredients.

"Call me an ass then Case. But I'm sorry. I don't feel like I have to get anyone's permissions marry my girl." he shrugged easily as he found everything he needed. "You said yes, I should be able to marry you any time i want" he yelled slamming the mustard bottle down on the counter, causing some to shoot up towards the ceiling.

"You are going to be at the end of the damn alter when I walk into that church Derek!" she yelled her anger elevating and her patients running thin.

"Hope you know another Derek," He said taking a bite into his delicious sandwich.

"Der..." she tried to reason. "You like my dad. And he likes you! Why won't you do it? Give me a reason besides you 'don't want to.'" she said rolling her eyes as she hopped onto the counter next to him.

"Yeah I do like your dad. He's a cool guys. And I'm sure he'd say yes if I asked. But I'm not one for tradition, if you haven't noticed Case." he said running his eyes over her body hungrily. "But, I'm more of a laid back guy. I hope you realized that when you said yes." he said before taking another bite.

"I didn't say yes, Derek!" she yelled kicking him in the leg, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed. "Oh, so you didn't start crying and hyperventilating? Then scream yes? And we didn't have awesome sex afterword's right?" He said with a classic smirk.

"Yup. Didn't happen. Cause you didn't ask daddy if you could marry me! So technically you never actually asked." She said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Princess. We won't get married. Better for me. I mean honestly, that's a shit load of money. We'll just live here. Forever, and never get married. Sounds like a plan."

"No way." She said shaking her head.

"Too bad." He said kissing her forehead.

"Ugh! Fine Derek!" She yelled.

"Are we getting married?" he asked, offering her a bite of his disgusting looking sandwich.

"Were getting married." She said pouting, with the excitement of a sick dog, taking a bite of her fiancés sandwich.

He smiled giving her a quick kiss. "Now that that's setteled…Can I go back to my video games now?"  


* * *

AN: Reupload (almost done, i promise!)


	73. Energy

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Reupload  
Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Energy**

She finally got home from a long day at work. She stared at her body in the full mirror inside her closet and sighed.

First she kicked off those red heels; they had been hurting her all day. She unzipped the black pencil skirt, kicked it off. She unbuttoned her white blouse and then threw it to the side. She remained in a black lacey bra and boy shorts. Her clothes were scattered all over (she didn't have the energy to care.)

She sat in front of her mirror and stared at her face. She sighed. She pulled out the pins from her hair and let it fall over her shoulders naturally. She slowly whipped away every trace of makeup from her face until she was completely bare. She removed her earrings one by one. Unclasped her necklace. But she kept her ring. She left everything on top of the table (she didn't have the energy to care)

She walked over to her bed where he laid, staring at her as he had been during the whole time. She sat on his side of the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her bare waist attempting to keep her there."You look amazing."

She smiled softly. "Yeah yeah." She replied. "You look pretty amazing right now too,"she said brushing the hair away from his eyes. He quickly pulled her in for another, more passionate kiss.

Some how she managed to pull away from his body and walked over to his side of the closet. She pulled out one of his band t-shirts, took it gracefully in her hands and put it on.  
He looked at her confused. She reached behind and unclasp her black bra then pulled down her boy shorts. She just left them fall (She didn't have the energy to care.) She jumped up onto the bed with him and let her head fall perfectly in the nook between his neck and his shoulder. He snaked his around around her tight. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes as the relaxation flowed over her. There was nothing like coming home to him.

* * *

**_AN:_** Dont kill me =/


	74. California

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
California**

He drummed is fingers on his thigh as he grew more and more impatient. Where was she? He checked his watch and sighed. She's 20 minutes late and he wasn't the type to wait. He looked up the curb trying to spot the familiar brunette in one of those cars but failed miserably.

He went back to his subconcious drumming when a shiny black Porsche pulled up in front of him. The windows were heavily tinted but he still struggled to see who was inside. He figured there was no way in hell that was Casey's ride, but it was worth the look.

Suddenly the driver lowered the passener side window letting Derek see who was in the drivers seat. She pulled off her dark over sized sunglasses and placed them on her head."Hey" she smiled.

His jaw dropped as he realized it was none other then his favorite kneers in the whole world. Driving the hottest car at the airport, looking hotter then ever. That kind of stuff simply didn't happen. So he quickly picked his jaw off the floor, and whipped his mouth (in case he was visibly drooling) After that he gave her the "hey" head nod as if he were too cool to actually talk to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and unlocked the door for him. He easily threw his black duffel bag into the back seat and slid into the passenger seat next to her up front.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite California girl," he smirked. Once inside he got a better look at her.

Her skin was beautifully sun kissed. Every inch of her exposed skin looked tempting. He could picture her laying up on the beach soaking in those warm rays. Her hair seemed a few shades lighter. Maybe it was the wonderful combination of beach and sun that had lightened it. Or maybe she had gotten all holly wood and got a makeover?

It was clear she wore a bikini under the white tank top she wore. He couldn't help but notice the floral pattern bleed through the sheer white material stretched over her chest that ran up and tied behind her neck. Aside from that she wore a pair of ripped up denim shorts paired with bright pink flip flops. Together it all worked perfectly to make her look like an irresistible California girl.

she sighed pulling out of the curb and merging into the line of traffic. "I may look the part, but Canadian blood still runs through this veins Ventrui," she smirked letting her eyes survey his body.

He tried his best not to stare back because after giving her the once over , he was going to end up eye fucking her. And that was not socially acceptable when said girl is you step sister, now is it?. He cleared his throat and looked out at the piles of cars exiting LAX to distract him. Yeah, he missed her. "Nice car," he responded running his fingers over the center console. Everything was top of the line.

She rolled her eyes. Guys and there gadgets. "Jessie picked it out. Said we need to blend in the the 'celeberties'" she shrugged using air quotes.

Derek couldn't help by wince at the sound of Jessie's name. Sure, he knew they were together... Working, living and dating too. After New York they got picked up to choreograph and star in a few movies as back up. Casey went with him.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the car and Derek was getting hot. He quickly flicked on the AC and close his eyes in hopes to clear his mind from his jealous thoughts. (Jessie holding her, loving her- it was gross.)

"LA traffic is the worst," she mumbled breaking his thoughts. She partly said it to him and partly to herself. As much as she liked the sun and the beach, she missed home.

The traffic let up a bit and Derek saw Casey do her think. She swerved in and out of lane until she found a clean patch of pavement to run on. He noticed the thrill in her eyes as her right hand worked the stick shift with ease. He couldn't help but stare at her as she bit her lip as she drove. All he saw was Casey. All he heard was the hum of her car. It was beautiful.

"Well, you've certainly learned how to put up with it," he finally spoke, breaking out of her trace.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She said smiling at him

Maybe he'd have to stay in Cali longer then expected.

* * *

**AN:** I wanted to do a snap shot about Derek being fascinated by the way Casey drives...turned into this., I still liked =)  
No more reuploads for now (in other words my new deleting spree.) Time for some new!


	75. Shadows

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Shadows

She stared up at him breathless. Literally, her lungs were aching to catch a bit of delicious oxygen her body hadn't been able to soak up due to previous actions.

"What?" He asked looking down on her. He kept his weight on his forearms to keep it off her. He didn't want to crush the Princess. How much trouble would that get him in?

She said nothing and studied his face. Everything about the moment was perfect. His arms wraped around his body, holding her close. The lighting was amazing; the dim glow from the forgotten laptop, combined with the pale moonlight spilling through the blinds. Together they made the deepest shadow on his feature. He looked beautiful.

"Your cute" she said twirling her fingers into his soft locks.

A smile broke across his face. "You too," he said before dipping down to resume there previous activities while she laughed against his lips.

* * *

**_AN: _**Short and sweet. Just the perfect moment =)**_  
_**


	76. Heaven

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Heaven  
**  
They were arguing about nothing of course on rainy horribly looking day. At some point the clouds lightened up and the hard rain turned into a soft drizzle, but the day resumed gray and glum. Somewhere along the insult they traded back and forth she took a hold of his hand. She wasn't sure why she did it, but it felt right. She didn't want him to misinterpret her yelling and overall attitude for anything more then the afternoons entertainment. He didn't pull away surprisingly. But he was shocked.

They didn't really hold hands. Occasionally, sure. Like when they were in the mall Christmas shopping and they would lose each other in the crowds. Or when Casey was too busy yelling at him to realize there was a car coming way to fast and he'd grab her hand to pull her back onto the side walk. But not a "lets take a stroll and hold hands like a couple." Because a couple was certainly not what they were. They were Derek and Casey...step siblings is all.

They walked by a homeless man who sat on the corner with a old coffee cup in front of him. He obviously hadn't had a decent shower or meal in weeks, that much was obvious. Casey however didn't really notice. She was too busy insulting Derek on his latest catch. Mindy from econ.

She suddenly felt him let go of her hand, which confused her for a second. But then she realized he wasn't up for the PDA today. Not that there were many people out at the time. Most where keeping warm and dry inside inside of talking a walk in the gloom like those two. They had been cooped up in there apartment for the last few days and needed some fresh air, even if it was rainy.

She kept on walking not even bothering to give him a sparing glance as to why he had dropped her hand until she heard no rebuttal. She turned towards him and realized he wasn't even there. He was in fact half a block behind her, jogging to catch up.

She stood there confused wondering at what point she lost him and what was the last thing he heard?  
Her thoughts where interrupted when the same homeless man smiled her way and said "Your boyfriend going to heaven." while putting away his new coins.

She didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that he had been a nice person and giving the old man some money or that he thought they were a couple. Derek...her boyfriend? No, never...right?

Derek smirked throwing his arm over her shoulder when he caught up to her. "Im going to heaven." he whispered loudly against the shell of her ear.

She finally snapped out of it and warped her arm around his back as they continued there walk. "He said my boyfriend, and obviously, thats not you." she smirked back.

"Whateverrrrr," he shrugged as they continued there walk suddenly a lot calmer.

* * *

**_AN: _**_ Had something like this happen to me...it was interesting =)_**_  
_**


	77. Rescue

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Rescue**

He tipped back the brown bottle with the tips of his fingers. His eyes dropped low enough to see the liquid run down the slim neck of the bottle until it filled his mouth with the nectar that was held within it. He gulped down most of it, never bothering to savor it. It wasn't like it had a mouth watering taste or anything. It was just beer, and not even his favorite kind either. He held the bottle loosely between his fingers and perched it on his knee where he could eye it. Why was it empty. He would soon have to get up and get another one- and that tedious task only brought him aggravation.

On the other hand he could also vote not to move, and stay seated and such, but it was best not to. You see, soon the crappy music blaring out of the stereo would start to register in his left ear, and the whining of the bombshell red head next to him would go off like an alarm in his right. His lungs would soon fill with the smoke, a mixture of weed and cigarettes that seemed to linger in the air. Suddenly his senses would be overwhelmed with an amount of annoyance which seemed completely insufferable at the moment.

He let out a long heavy sigh ligting his eyes from the bottle slightly. It was enough to catch a glimps of her across the room, mingeling with one of his hockey buds.

His boy seemed to be interested. He wore a laid back body expression as he leaned against the wall with a beer in his right hand and a sheepish smile across his lips as he sweet talked Casey. He thought he was pulling all the right moves that guy. She on the other hand looked like a combination of annoyance and absentmindedness. Half of the time she looked like had a million things running through her head. And the other half she looked like she had other places she rather be then standing there with him. But, you have to give her some credit for smiling and nodding along. To anyone else, it looked normal. But Derek knew better.

Somehow, in her midst of absentmindedness her eyes danced around the room. She spotted him easily, with a girl, of course. They locked eyes for a moment. For a second she thought it would be best to look away and pretend she didn't notice it, but she chose not to.

He watched her as she _tried_ to send him a smile. It turned it to be one of those sad looking half smiles where she forced her lips to turn upward in a happy looking manner, yet only one side really did. The smile couldn't even reach her eye. Why would it? She wasn't happy...she wasn't having fun. Even she recognized her failed attempt. She lifted her shoulders up for just a second and rolled them back down to there normal position in a quick shrug that barley registered to the naked it did to him. It almost looked like a weight that was visably lifted off her...then drooped once more.

Hers eyes detached themselfes from his smoothly so she could somehow manage to bring them back to the hunk standing besied her.

He chuckled softly to himself in response. Casey was too sweet to just ditch the guy. Guess he would have to slap an **S** on his chest and go save the day. The beer he seemed to be needing suddenly completely forgotten.

* * *

**_AN:_** Don't kill me! i know i suck, I've been away!


	78. Wedding Dress

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd or Wedding Dress by Taeyang  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Wedding Dress **

He leaned against the door quietly and admired her beauty for a few moments. All dressed in white, the virgin to wed. She caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled up at him, turning away from the vanity to get a good look at him. He wore a white button down shirt accompanied by a charcoal gray vest and pants. He paired it with a matching tie, but chose not to wear the jacket. He knew she wouldn't approve, having him look different than the rest of the court and all, but she really couldn't complain. He looked beautiful to her.

"Hey," he spoke softly, walking over to her.

"Hey," she practically whispered, sliding over so he could join her on the small bench.

"Guess you're really doing this, huh?" he asked letting out the breath he was holding in. It was pretty head to even breathe around her, she was simply intoxicating.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, refusing to look at him. She kept her eyes locked on door, hopping no one came in and witnessed this moment. She wanted to relish the warmth of him sitting next to her. The last memory of him she would be able to hold close. She wanted it to be sacred, and only between them.

He gently placed her perfectly manicured hand into his, and slipped off her engagement ring with ease. She made no move to stop him, only anticipated what his next move would be. He placed the damn forsaken thing on the vanity behind them before placing his fingers into her now bare hands.

A gentle smile cut across her features and lightened up her face for a moment. She wished she could hold onto that happiness for more then just a few seconds.

"I'm not going to stop you." He mumbled, his eyes locked on her face.

She finally ripped her eyes away from their hands and looked up at his face. She could see what she was doing to him, and it killed her inside. But, what else was she suppose to do? She nodded knowing he wouldn't. He would never ruin her chance at what he thought 'happiness' would be for her. He loved her too much to do such a thing…

"Im going to sit at the piano and play your song, as you walk down the aisle... to him." He clarified.

"Derek…" she said her voice almost panicking. She had almost forget that she'd be walking down the aisle in a matter of minutes… While he sat on the side, playing the song that lead her to another man.

He shook his head to stop her. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "You don't know how much this kills me." He whispered against her skin before gently placing her hand back down on her knee.

She kept her eyes locked on his as he got up from the bench moving directly in front of her. He leaned down towards her slowly, making sure she knew it was coming. Giving her enough time to move if she wanted, but she didn't. No, she couldn't. She was frozen , waiting for their last kiss. If he kissed her with half as much passion and love he had in him, he would ruin her big day. So he sucked it up and controlled himself as he inched closer to her lips. His breath tickling her face, but she wouldn't move, her body stayed locked in place waiting for him. It felt like forever until he finally pressed his familiar lips onto hers. They didn't move because they both knew that if they did, they wouldn't stop. After an eternity, the lips parted as he took a step back, away from her. She knew he was about to leave. Quiet possible out of her life… forever. But that was up to her.

"I think that covers the 'Something old, something new. Something borrowed and something blue.'" He smirked trying to add humor to the situation. She let out a small laugh but she pain that was clenching her heart didn't loosen its grip.

He cupped her chin just go feel her skin once more. "Goodbye Princes." He said finally turning and walking out of the small room. He didn't look back once, he was tempted enough was it was. He closed the door quickly behind him. He filled his lungs up with as much air as they could hold, and made his way out.

She stared at the door for a while, hopping he'd come back in. But she knew he wouldn't. She turned around to face the mirror once more and didn't like the sight she was faced with. She didn't look like a happy bride. She looked like a miserable women, marrying the wrong guy. She sighed looking down at the vanity to put her ring back on. But, she couldn't find it anywhere. She looked all over, until it dawned on her. A full smile adorned her face and she erupted in a fit of giggles. He took it, of course he did. Because there was no way he'd actually let her go through with such a mistake. She quickly jumped up from her seat, picked up the pounds of lace that made up her skirt and ran laughing.

She found him in the parking lot, leaning against the hood of the Prince, throwing her ring up into the air repeatedly. A devious smirked across his lips. Yes, he was well aware that he may have just ruined her wedding. But...she could technically still go through with it. You know, if she wanted to.

"Der-ek!" she yelled running into his awaiting arms.

"Took you long enough." He smiled a real genuine smile this time.

* * *

**AN**: Inspired by Taeyang Wedding Dress Video/ The English version of the song which I am currently obsessed with. Took the idea, ran with it, and this is what happened.  
Now, if only i could write a paper as easily I can write fanfiction...


	79. Rescue II

**A Snap Shot **  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**A Snap Shot:  
Rescue II**

He placed the brown bottle on the floor silently, and threw together a plan to smoothly detached his body from the grips of hell they seemed to be locked in. (In other words, the redheaded bomb shell that had been trying to get his attention all night.) He tilted his head to the side and studied her body, giving off the best "I want you," glare he could muster up. Along with the lustful glare he was indulging her with, he added in that delicious smirk just for kicks. He pulled it off rather effortlessly actually because "swoon" is the only word able to describe the look that graced her face. She definitely though she had done something right. She actually thought she had his attention. Oh, poor girl.

He leaned over toward her and let his breath tickle her neck for just a second. "Can you go get me a refill?" He whispered gently into her ear. He was an expert, too good for his own good. He knew exactly what tone to use and how it would work.

The girl, fully zombified at this point, had no other choice but to smile and nod. She quickly stood up, accepting the mission he had given her. He gave her one more parting glance before he lost her in the crowd. He laughed to himself as to how easy most girls actually are. He sighed, taking a breath and preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Damn this girl. Did she even realize how much he did for her?

He spotted her easily, she hadn't moved an inch. He smiled, but this smile seemed like one a hunter would sport when circling his prey. You see, Casey was his territory only; no one was even to think of trespassing. And yes, he knew the lecture she'd give him about labeling a woman as his property and how sexist he was being, etc. But she should simply appreciate what he was about to do.

He made it across the room with ease, stepped behind her quietly and unnoticed. You'd think the hockey player, Jesse would have glared at him or something, but no. He was too entranced, telling Casey about his game winning score against the Tigers last week. Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. This guy had no idea what he was doing when it came to women. Specifically a girl like Casey. That was _not_how you got to her, Derek would know.

He wrapped his arm around her waistline in one clean swoop. It was kind of cute; he literally felt her jump under his touch. He kept his hand on her bare hip, a few of his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt with ease. He nuzzled his face into her neck for an instant, breathing her in completely before looking up at the guy standing in front of them. He was clearly confused as any other would be. Was Derek trying to (aggressively) steal his score?

"Der-ek!" She squealed when she realized who was touching her. She couldn't help the fact that her heart started racing and her body was suddenly on fire. If that was only from just a touch, imagine what more could feel like...

"Were you flirting with my buddies again, babe?" He asked, almost scowling her for doing such a thing. You could hear the light hearted tone in his voice, he wasn't upset at all. He didn't want to scare the kid too bad.

"I...uh..." She stuttered, unsure of how to answer him; confused as to what he was even doing. But she didn't ask any questions…at least she knew that much. What she didn't know was why she was feeling so giddy as he stroked the bare skin of her hip with the pad of his thumb gently. He was a pretty smooth guy that Derek Venturi, she had to admit.

"Sorry Jesse. She likes to go around talking to other guys just to piss me off." Derek explained with a shrug.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Derek, I didn't know!" Jesse quickly defended himself. He didn't want the captain to kick his ass for trying to steal his girl.

"Don't worry about it man." Derek assured the poor guy. He turned towards Casey and stared her down. She got a bit overwhelmed; he had never given her that look before. It was a replica of the look he gave the redhead back over on the couch…except this time he didn't have to pretend. He really did want her, he wanted her bad. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Want to get out of here?" He asked.

She finally seemed to understand what all that was about. He knew her like no other did. He knew she was crashing and burning hearing Jesse yap. So Derek took it upon himself to rescue her. Which meant one of two things: he was just as bored as she was, or he was feeling protective and defensive...again. She wasn't going to stress herself over which one he was feeling tonight, she simply decided to run with it. She nodded softly and mouthed a "thank you" his way.

He nodded an acknowledgment, before turning his attention back to Jesse. "Oh, there's a hot redhead in the kitchen, if you're interested." He finished before heading out the front door with Casey under his arm.

Yeah, life was good.

**

* * *

**

_**AN:**_ As requested by ...the rescue! Haha, I feel like I made Derek so dark and mysterious. Almost... dare I say Edward Cullen- like?

Anyway, Reviews are amazing =)


	80. Déjà vu

**A Snap Shot **  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD or the song "_Déjà vu_" by Mike Posner  
**AN**: Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**A Snap Shot:  
Déjà vu**

He knew that body anywhere. Those curves…he had them memorized. He crept up behind her, making sure no one recognized him. Lucky for him, it was too dark for that. He stepped behind her quietly, whispering into her ear gently, "Time has done nothing but good to you."

She stiffened quickly after hearing that familiar voice. "When did you get back?" She asked in an ice cold tone. She refused to give him the upper hand, to let him think he had any effect on her at all. She had imagined this moment in her head over and over again, but her imagination had nothing on reality. Her heart stopped for just an instance before picking up again, slamming against her chest like a jack hammer. But somehow she managed to keep her breath and voice steady.

He dragged a fingertip down her exposed shoulder and traced it down to her clenched fist (yes, she was tense). He uncoiled out her fingers gently, smoothly intertwining his fingers through hers. With his free hand he draped all her hair over her other shoulder, completely exposing her neck to him. He brushed his lips over the junction where her shoulder and neck met, just above the collar bone. His lips set fire to her skin. She felt the cold sweat sweep over her body; it was that simple. He continued his action up the collar of her neck, letting his tongue peek out and taste the skin right behind her ear. All the control she thought she had crumbled easily the second she let him hear her breath hitch. A smirk graced his dangerous lips as he let his breath tickle the shell of her ear. She did her best not to squirm. It would only give him pleasure; emotional and physical since he was so pressed up against her.

"A few nights ago." He finally whispered. By then she had completely forgotten what she had even asked him.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked, leveling out her voice. She didn't want to sound needy, or like she was waiting for him because she was an independent woman, she didn't wait for any man. Especially an egotistical one like him.

"Didn't think you'd answer," he shrugged, never letting his lips stray from her ear. He knew her weaknesses and had no problem exploiting them. Especially when she was putting up this type of fight.

She didn't reply, instead she tried to distract herself from the feeling of his huge hand intertwined with her petite one, or his body pressed against hers in just the right way, or his breath on her ear, or that irresistible scent that he never lacked. Her mind was dizzy with all things that were _him_. She bit the inside of her check, trying her hardest to fight him.

She finally opened her eyes, when did she even close them? She didn't. She hadn't even considered the idea of sight since he wasn't in front of her. He intoxicated almost all her senses, but lacked one. She blinked a few times, snapping back to reality. She surveyed her surroundings as if she had momentarily forgotten where she was. (Yes, he was just as good as a drug to her). It was dark and just a little foggy from the smoke.

The club scene was suddenly overrated.

"Would you have answered?" He asked bringing her back into his gravitational pull. His lips drifted back down to her earlobe, swirling his tongue around the delicate diamond stud that laid there. He remembered buying it for her. Guess she wasn't all that good at forgetting either.

She let out a sigh knowing her next move might as well be fatal. She ripped her hand out of his and turned on one heel of her 'fuck me pumps,' as he had dubbed them. His appearance hit her like a punch in the gut. My god he was gorgeous. Time has made him even more irresistible, as if it wasn't hard enough back then.

His hair was shorter, more professional and older, but he still managed to rock that bed-head hairstyle with perfection. His cheeks where scattered with stubble, making him look just a bit more rugged than before. And his clothes? Well, when her eyes finally did reach the rest of him, she noticed a casual look. He keep it simple with a dark jacket and button up.

She knew she was as good as dead when her eyes made there way back up to his. Yeah, he definitely caught her checking him out.

He, on the other hand, didn't even have to. He already gave her the once over (a few times actually) the second he spotted her across the floor.

"No," she said, letting the syllable slip out of her mouth like a witch cursing him.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her predictably. He looked so damn calm and relaxed with his hands stuffed in his pockets, like he had no care in the world. (But god, he looked like he could be on the cover of GQ). The truth was, he had to put his hands in some kind of confined space or they would be touching her in rather inappropriate places. After all, they were in public, and he didn't want her knowing that his need for her was _that_ strong.

She cocked her head to the side, awaiting his retort. And he definitely had a response. He moved so smooth and effortlessly that she couldn't make a move stop him. The next thing she knew she was between a rock, and an even harder place. Shesh, how many hours was he putting in at the gym now? Sadly his abs were the least of her worries.

"Let's get out of here Case," he tempted her. Forget her ear, he was now staring into those blue eyes. His face only centimeters from hers. But he wouldn't kiss her, she knew that much. "We can have deja vu," he added in, because he liked to torture her.

Suddenly images of the past flooded her mind like a movie.

"I got a lot better. I've learned a few things." He admitted catching his bottom lip between his teeth, something he knew drove her crazy.

"We were only teenagers then... Inexperienced," she responded. Her voice suddenly softer, almost warm and inviting…as if he needed any invitation.

"Let's get out of here," he repeated, letting his eyes drift toward the exit before locking his eyes back onto hers.

She debated it for all of a second. She had fallen for his game all over again. She didn't nod or smile, nothing that gave him any indication that he had won at all. She just stared into his eyes, making his blood bubble. He was running out of moves.

This time it was him who had been too lost in thought to notice. Her tiny hand reached up to his shoulders. He was confused for an instant, until he felt her use all her strength to push him away from her body entirely. He didn't move far but enough for her to walk away. He eyed her for a moment thinking "_what just happened,_" until he noticed which way she was headed.

He shoots, she scores? It would appear so.

He followed her out casually, knowing that he had won.

She walked into the cold night quickly, letting her eyes drift up towards the starry sky. "Forgive me father, for I _will_ sin." She mouthed.

**

* * *

**

_**AN:**_  
A few things…

First off, this little snap shot was inspired by "_Déjà_ _vu_" by Mike Posner (My favorite artist at the moment,) while stuck in the car for hours. I'm aware that some things aren't clear like where they are, where Derek came back from, what exactly happened in the past, etc. But I like to leave things open ended for you guys. That's why is just a snap shot, if I gave you that much detail, it might as well be a oneshot, right?

Second off, to respond to a reviewer, yes I now take request. I don't see why not. I make no promises as to fulfilling them, but it's worth a try. I mean, even I run out of ideas sometimes. So sure, if you have a request, leave it in thee reviews and I'll give it a shot.

Third: I posted the first chapter to my new fic, **"The Ex Factor"**. Go read! =)

Fourth: As always, Reviews are amazing =)


	81. Robe

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Robe**

He walked in quietly, it was pretty late after all. He was greeted by the soft hums of Casey singing along the the radio in the kitchen. She hadn't seemed to notice his entrance.

He quietly sneaked up into the kitchen to scare her. But his thoughts where cut short when he saw her.

It was clear that she was fresh of of the shower. She smelled like that passion fruit body gel. (He's guilty in having to use it when his mainly stuff runs out- it doesn't smell half bad.) Besides her delicious scent which he had grown accustomed too, he hair was sweep to one side, tiny beads of water still clung to the ends, making her curls look lustrous and shiny.

But what caught him off guard was the fact that she seemed to be wearing a black satin rob. He could only see the back of her (due to his sneaking setup) but...it seemed to be opened. And being that the robe only reached her mid thigh, he was betting whatever she was wearing under there was a skimpy and scandalous.

She continued to sing along with whatever pop song was playing. As she prepared the strawberries for her fruit salad.

"Hopping to have the house to yourself, Case?" He asked from behind the counter. His smirk was in place for her reaction. But it was soon replaced with a wide eyed stare when she turned toward him.

Of course she was surprised to see him there, she didn't expect him home at all. (He bragged about having a s sleepover with his latest girl.) Casey didn't mind, she liked having the house to herself. The piece and quiet, being able to roam freely. Like the robe...the only thing she wore under it was a lacy black bra accompanied by the match black bikini.

The first thing he noticed was the juicy red strawberries that she had in between her lips. That alone was enough to cause major damage to the situation. Since when did was Casey seductive...without even trying!

The second thing he noticed, after ripping his eyes away from her lips was that the robe wasn't completely open. But it showed him more then enough. He saw a bit of the black piece of lace that encased half of her chest. The other half seemed to be pushed upward and spilling out over the edge of the thing material.(So thin that if he stared long enough he could see the details of Casey's body that he's never explored before...) He couldn't help but like the contrast between the material and her skin. Or the delicious flesh that was valley between her chest. What a temptation.

That led his eyes down to her stomach. Casey was thick in a sense; thick enough to have these amazing curves that left him begging for more. Then his eyes found the bikini bottom. They were completely see through, which was not helping his case. He couldn't see much of it though due to the black robe- only a bit straight down the middle that the open robe allowed him to see.

It was safe to say that his wondering eyes craved more of her skin.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen her before...there was always her in a bikini. But there was something about catching her in her intimates, and only being able to see the slightly bit of what laid underneath... And the way she held that strawberry against her lips. It was simply too much.

"Well this is awkward," he said scratching his head and knotting eyes eyebrows together.

She snapped out of it as well, quickly pulling on the sash to close her robe tight. She simply loved the feeling of it against her skin. Good thing she didn't go commando that night or things would have been really bad.

"What are you doing home?" She quickly asked, hopping to move on from what just happened. But the blush on her face was a reminder enough.

"Ruining your peace and quiet." he shrugged stealing the half bitten strawberry from her hand and walking away. He soon realized that staying there, staring at her, wasn't working out for him. But it was too late. The image was burned into the back of his mind. And strawberries... would no longer taste the same.

Her eyebrows knotted, clearly confused as she watched him leave. _What just happened? _

* * *

**AN**: A tad bit smutty, but it happens.


	82. Scandalous

**A Snap Shot **  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy. Inspired by Gym class hero's scandalous scholastics

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Scandalous  
**

"You simply not allowed to! Doesn't that violate some kind of teacher-student code conduct of something?" She yelled frantically. If she continued pacing she was sure to burn a hole into his carpet! Her face was flushed and her eyes held that excitement of fighting with him.

He suppressed his urge to laugh masking it with a clearly annoyed gaze. "No, not technically. She isn't my professor." he shrugged as if were no big deal at all. A normal everyday thing. And...even if it wasn't, he really wouldn't care. We all know how Derek feels about authority. Rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?

"Why her?" Casey asked exhausted. She ran her hands through her hair roughly, practically pulling at the brown locks. _How could he? Did he really have no respect for boundaries_? She thought that after high school he would have grown up at least a tiny bit. But no, she was starting to realize that he never change._  
_

He eyed her confused for a moment "Have you seen her?" He simply asked. It was as if Casey was questioning air. Professor Hail was a very very attractive women. A MILF Derek would classified her as. Sure, she had a kid, but that body... it was best not to get into detail because details because drool would sure follow. It was strange though...she wasn't his usual type. She wasn't blond or ditsy. No, she was brunette and oh so very intelligent. A kneer he would ever go as far as to say.

"Derek," she sighed heavily. "She's my favorite professor." She tried reasoning with him.

"She's my favorite too," he winked with a animalistic glare in his eye. (It wasn't hard to pretend, Casey gave him more then enough of a reason to react like that.)

Casey didn't even want to to think about the images flashing through his mind. If they were anything like what she had heard...Oh boy. "You have to break it off," Casey said shaking her head with a hand on her hip. She was demanding, no longer asking him.

"Yeah? Not happening princess." He told her turning his attention back to his computer screen. Who did she think she was to just enter his domain expect him to listen?

"Derek... I'm asking nicely." She pouted ever so slightly.

"How's that working for you?" He laughed not even looking her way.

"What do you want me to do, beg?" She asked annoyed.

The second the words left her lips he turned towards her completely. "Yeah," he said smirking. Suddenly the idea sounded pretty damn good.

He eyes widened. He was serious. "Oh come on! Do you really lack a human heart? Cant you just do this one little thing for me?" she argued.

"Yeah, i can. If you beg." he clarified.

"You're a jerk Derek Venturi." she snared before walking out of his room. And to add to the dramatics she slammed the door on her way out as well.

He kicked back in his seat and laughed counting down until she returned. Low and below seconds later she marched right back into his bedroom, ears practically blowing steam.

"I'm begging you...break it off." she said through gritted teeth.

He huffed at the pathetic attempted. He pulled out his phone to record her. "Try that again, on your knees pleading me." he directed her as if this were her acting debut.

"You cant be serious." she asked with wide eyes. The idea of give up her dignity and doing what he said...that was brutal!

"Oh...but i am." he smirked. Blackmail was a beautiful, beautiful thing.

She mentally cursed him to hell and back before sinking to her knees. You could tell that she was uncomfortable."Derek, break it off." she spoke with no emotion.

He watched her pointedly waiting for the punch line.

She sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't change his mind until she did it his way. "Please, I'm begging you. Break it off," she said with the saddest most desperate voice she could muster up. She even stopped herself from giving him a death glare.

Once he got the footage he shrugged and nodded. "Ok,"

A smile appeared on her face quickly. "Really?" she said jumping back onto her feet.

"Sure. I mean, its not like I've spoken to the woman, anyway. Wouldn't be hard to stay away." he admitted with a shrug.

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?" she yelled. "But you said-"

"No,_ I_ didn't say anything. _You_ assumed wrong" he clarified with a smug was always nice to get one over Miss. McDonald.

"You little-"

He stood up and leaned into her cutting her off completely. "Besides, there is only one kneer i want." he finished with a soft kissed right below her ear.

Of course his actions turned her into goo. _Damn you Derek Venturi._

* * *

_**AN:**_ Have you read, **"The Ex Factor"**. Go read!  
Anyway, as always, Reviews are amazing =)

PS. Good luck to my good friend Dark-Supernatural-Angel on her exams this week! =)

PPS. I know i've been gone for a little bit, but blame school! I'm a little rusty, but i'm still here guys!


	83. Jump

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot: **  
**Jump**

"Case...you would make me the happiest guy in the world if you said yes." He said, looking at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes.

"No." She yelled, clearly annoyed. "I thought marrying me was making you the happiest man on Earth?" She asked as she glared at him.

He smiled smoothly, trying to figure out a way out of this. "Princess," he spoke lovingly. "You know I don't care about the theme, or the colors, or the flowers, or what I'm wearing, or who's invited, or well...anything really. I'm letting you have full control over this whole thing. Here I am, begging you for one simple teeny tiny thing...One thing Case. I just want a bouncy house." He negotiated. Was that really so unacceptable? Wasn't it his wedding too?

"You know...I'm a little offended that you don't even care about our ceremony." She pouted.

"Case... I do care, It's just...I know you want your princess fairytale wedding. So, I'm giving you full control of it. Do whatever makes you happy. Go wild baby! But I'm only asking you for one thing." He pleaded.

She stared at him, debating her options. Was she really going to give into his childish demands?

* * *

The ceremony went by smoothly. She didn't trip down the isle, Derek had his vows memorized. The "I do's" were said and they were soon declared husband and wife. Everything was the way she wanted it. Yes. She was a very happy princess.

"You're free to go play the opening ceremonies." She spoke through her sparkling smile as the photographer studied them from every angle possible. She assumed his mind was elsewhere, it annoyed her. But could you really blame her? There she was on her wedding day and all her groom could think about was jumping into a damn bouncy house instead of her? Wasn't it all supposed to be about her?

He looked down at his bride, cupping her chin and making her look at him. Her smile soon faded as he gazed at her so intently. "I love you" he cooed, trying to get on her good side. To be honest he hadn't even thought of the bouncy house until they had reached the reception and he saw it in the courtyard. He was very wrapped up in all things Casey to think of anything else. But she was simply being too stubborn to realize it.

A real smile made its way across her lips. "I love you too, jerk." She replied before he kissed her ever so gently…the camera man not missing the moment.

They had their first dance as a married couple. Casey danced with Dennis and Derek danced with Abby. Everything flowed perfectly, almost too well. Casey was starting to worry about what would go wrong. But it was hard to worry when Derek Venturi had his head under her dress. She felt him teasing her, kissing his way up her thigh in search of the garter. Casey's thoughts quickly turned south, but she was then reminded that she was surrounded by their family and they had to behave.

"Der-ek!" She giggled as he bit the inside of her thigh, unseen to the rest of their audience. The catcalls and whistles erupted when he emerged from her dress, garter in his teeth as he pulled it all the way down.

After that she definitely needed a break from all the fuss. "You can go play now." She smiled, laughing at her childish husband who would never grow old.

His smiled lit up the room. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the courtyard. Everyone watched the scene confused, unaware of what was hidden behind the reception hall.

Derek loved Casey's laugh. It was genuinely pure and even innocent at times (depending on the situation, of course). And at that moment, running away from their own wedding, she was glowing with happiness. They stopped when they reached the hidden wonder that was in fact Derek's giant bouncy house. He dropped her hand and sunk to his knees not caring about grass stains on his very expensive suit. He delicately took her foot into his hand and slipped the painful heel off her foot. She was surprised by his actions as he repeated it with her left foot.

He rose back to his full height offering her his arm to take. If it was even possible her smile widened as she took his arm and walked into the bouncy house…like a gentlemen, because that's the type of guy Derek is, a gentlemen at the wrong occasion.

Being that she is after all Casey, she quickly tripped and fell to the padded ground in a pile of lace. She looked up her now husband who had already started jumping around. The photographer who followed them out quickly snapped another shot. And it was this picture that they had displayed in their home. Casey fallen over in a fit of laughter while Derek watched her, their eyes locked, even while he was airborne, inside the bouncy house. Not your average wedding photo, no, but it was Casey and Derek, what did you expect?

* * *

**AN:** Ok, I know how ridiculous and crazy that all sounds. But I saw a picture (I wish I would have saved it to show you guys) but it was of a couple all dressed up and bouncing around in a bouncy house. And the first thing I thought was "DASEY!" So...that was my take on it. I know I'm a bit rusty but the semester's almost over so hopefully I'll get back into the flow of things again.


	84. Perfection

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Perfection**

Casey moaned in delight. At this point she wasn't even trying to keep it in anymore. He was good she had to give him that much. If she would have known this years ago...everything would have change. He kneed her flesh with the perfect amount of genteelness on the right spot.

His ego grew a bit when he heard her purr under his touch. "Be careful Casey, i might actually think you like this." he replied. His voice sounded so husky and deep...pure perfection. He seemed to be the epitome of perfection at that moment.

As long as he didn't stop.

Her eyes fluttered open as she studied his face (and body) carefully. "Nothing you can say can ruin this for me right now." she smiled back in return. She allowed the peacful relaxation to take her body under as she drift her eyes closed once more to relish the feeling.

"Maybe nothing I can say..., but definitely something i can do. " he replied with a smirk. He was definitely up for a battle.

Her eyes snapped open and grew wide when she noticed the lack of physical contact between them. "Derr," she whined instantly. Almost as if she was begging him to touch her again.

"Yes Casey?" he asked as sweet and innocently as he possible could.

"Dont stop." she breath out slowly. She realize how she sounded... a blush paint her checks quickly.

He rolled his eyes at the situation. Anyone just hearing them would get the wrong idea. "Youve got 5 minutes left Princess." he replied before pulling her feet into his lap once more.

She sighed heavenly she felt his talented fingers continue the glorious massage she had won.

"You know i'm pretty good at full body massages too." he spoke leaning into her body. He was sitting on the couch in between her legs giving her feet the full treatment.

"Maybe next time you lose a bet ill find out," she hissed under his touch. This sexual tension really was doing a number on the pair.

* * *

**AN**: Not my best work, i'm rusty. But i should be updating a lot more now!

A tad bit smutty, but it not at all. But...I had to write it, ive had the idea in my head for months now!

Review?


	85. First

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
First**

"Its done." she said sadly when he entered her domain. Her precious office had looked like a tornado had hit it. Charts, graphs, lists, presentation board scattered everywhere. It looked like she had been working on a project, but he knew better. Classes were over for the summer, she was being a classic kneer going off on her own personal projects, and dragging him along with her.

He pretended to be shocked and wounded by her words with a mock gasp. As if she were breaking up with him. As if they were done. "Are you sure?" he asked falling onto the love seat in front of her desk dramatically. Living with the princess had rubbed off on him it seemed.

She ignored his sarcastic tone and continued her own dramatics. "We've run out of firsts." she sighed throwing herself onto the empty space next to him. She sounded so sad...so distraught about it. There was a soft pout on her lips and the sadness in her eyes.

"Firsts?" he asked confused. What was she going on about now? He knew she was legitimately upset about something. But what?

"Yes! I researched for hours. Every first a couple can have. First kiss, first fight, first date, first pregnancy scare that kind of thing." She explained pointing at her computer.

He laughed at the last one, yeah they had one of those. Not good memories, but a memory non the less. He looked at the charts around her office. It was true, she had done her research. _Wow, they had done it all_, _he thought._"What are you getting at Case?" he asked rolling over onto her body gently hopping to distract her.

"From all the information I gathered...we've done it all, and then some!" she yelled pushing him off her, clearly upset.

"I noticed." he smirked. "But why is that a bad thing?" he asked finally giving up his pursuit and simply laid his head on her lap.

"Because! There's nothing new and exciting anymore! The romance, the passion its all gone!" she continued yelling, hitting him a few times out of frustration. It was his fault ( as everything usually is). He made her do things! Not that she was really opposed to any of it...but he had planted the seed of destruction in her head. And her constant over thinking to lead them to doing, and doing they did.

"Casey." he started, trying to calm her down.

"No! You cant just 'Casey' this one! Its done, were through. Were like an old married couple...and we're not even married yet!" Her eyes quickly watered due to her frustration. She looked everywhere. It was done, she was sure of ti. What was going to make their relationship last now? It would becoming dull and boring, repetition, nothing new and exciting. She would lose him soon. And although she would hate to admit it, he was her world, and she couldn't live without him. Not anymore.

He rolled his eyes putting his hand over her mouth. "No more yelling." he told her. "Yeah, we've had a million first...but that doesn't mean we've had out last. And as long as your my last kiss, last fight, hell, even last pregnancy scare, then that's fine by me." he admitted. It was true. Every last word of it. He was crazy about her, even though she drove him to the edge practically daily. He couldn't be without her either.

"But what about the romance, the passion. You don't even hold my hand anymore." she whined.

"Ok, now your just looking for a fight." he sighed getting off the couch. He wasn't in the mood to fight. But making something out of nothing, it was a buzz kill.

"Der-ek!" she groaned. Why wasn't he fighting with her? Did he not care anymore? Had she lsot him already? Panic etched across her features instantly.

"You're forgetting something kind of important here Case!" he yelled back at her. turning back around to face her. Yeah, he was irritated with his dramatic princess.

"What am i forgetting?" she fired back.

"We have a whole new list of first to deal with once we get married." he smirked. Every trace of anger vanished instantly.

Casey gasp processing the words he had just said. "Are you saying..." she started

He shrugged nonchalantly. He wasn't giving her any clues. With a smile he walked off with excited Casey chasing close behind.

* * *

**_AN:  
_**Inspired by season 3 of How i met your mother. (Sorry i completely forgot the name of the episode, but its was about First and romance, that kind of thing.)

I've had this written for so long but i haven't posted it yet. However that will hopefully change. I want to get back to my usual writing**_!_**

PS. For the few readers who still follow me:****

Go to: savelwd[dot]tumblr[dot]com  
Sign the petition, save LWD, get us a second movie. Every signature counts! Y_ou want to see Dasey on screen right?_**_  
_**


	86. 3am

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
3am  
****  
**She groaned heavily rolling over in her lonely bed. She patted around her nightstand until he fingers landed on the sources of that obnoxious buzzing. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it. Who would call her at such a time? _Unless it was an emergency, _she thought_._ But it couldn't be. She tried to peek at the caller ID but her eyes burned at the sight of the LED light on the screen. She blinked awkwardly a few times adjusting her eyes until the name on her phone became clear enough to read. **Derek**. "Ugh!" she groaned. Just the mere fact that he was calling her deserved an eye roll. She was very tempted to throw her phone across the room, but curiosity got the best of her. What could he possibly want at this time? **"**Der-ek!" she answered ready to tell him off.

"Did I wake you up?" he quickly asked completely cutting her off. He spoke quickly but in hushed tones. He voice was muffled as if he was trying to cover the receiver.

"Yes!" she yelled into the phone. The weird part was that she couldn't hear the joy in his voice or the smirk on his lips she was use to, even over the phone. _She knew him well._ That worried her. His voice seemed tense and a bit on edge... Maybe there was an emergency. Maybe something was wrong. "Wha-" she tried again before he cut her off once more.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." _Without hearing from you_, he wanted to add. But he knew that wouldnt go over too well. "But before you say anything, how was your day?" he managed to ask before letting out a long yawn. He was tired, way pasted the point of exhaustion. But he couldn't sleep, not yet.

"What?" she asked confused. She couldn't really pay attention to what he was saying, only how he was saying it. Searching for clues as to why he would be calling. And wait- did he just say please?

"How was your day?" he repeated with a soft chuckled. He knew how odd those words sounded coming form his lips. But he had to ask.

She let out an internal breath of relief. He laughed. Meaning he wasn't dead or in pain. Everything was fine. Which just pissed her off. He was calling at 3am to ask how her day was? What type of joke was that? "As if you cared." she scuffed in response, clearly annoyed for more then just the obvious reasons.

"Oh, but I do. So please just answer the question, Princess. In detail." he urged her to go on. He had been away from her, he had been out of the loop. What had she been up to? What she was over reacting about today?

She noticed that he said please. "Derek..." she sighed trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She was tired, so damn tired. They could do this in the morning, couldn't they?

"Casey, just humor me for a second." he pleaded squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Trying to forget about everything and just concentrate on her voice.

She couldn't shake the fact that something was off about the whole conversation, but she pushed it aside. And for one shining moment she actually did was Derek wanted. _She blamed the sleep deprivation._ "Fine... It was ok." She answered slowly.

"Just ok?" he prodded, hopping for more detail. Why was she being so damn stubborn? He was being nice, wasn't this what she would always complaining about? About him being more considerate and caring? Why wasn't she letting him?

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she whined. What was wrong with this boy?

"Elaborate women!" he yelled back.

Yeah, something was defiantly off. "Fine!... Ok, I went to class, had a 9 am exam in Psych. Was it hard, but i'm sure i aced it anyway. I spent all day yesterday studying the library. Then i had lunch in the quad with Jasmine-"

"What did you have for lunch?" he interrupted. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"You're kind of scaring me Der," she admitted softly, no longer being able to hide the worrisome tone in her voice.

"Casey, just answer." he sighed. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn't want to fight with her. Not tonight.

She shook her head. This was ridiculous. "Chicken salad."

"Italian dressing." he shot back. Not exactly a question, more of a statement.

"Of course," she smiled. He knew the little things that made up Casey's personality. Like the fact that she could only eat chicken salad with Italian dressing. It killed her to admit it, but she loved that. "So..you gonna tell me what's up? I haven't seen you in a few days." she muttered the last part. She didn't want to admit it, but she _almost_ missed him. She hadn't "run into him" on campus in the last few days. They pretend like it wasn't planed, as if they didn't have each others schedules memorized. It was easier to pretend then to go out of their way to see each other. It was always a game with those two.

"Yeah...i'm actually in New York at the moment." He knew she wasn't going to like that, but she asked and he was too tired to come up with a lame excuse she was bound to see through. He had taught her well. He dropped his hand from the receiver and let her hear the background noise. She heard a fire truck serene, and a car alarm blaring. How didn't she notice it before?

"WHAT?" she yelled bolting up in bed. Why was he in New York?

"Yeah..." he whispered, scared of the yelling that was to come.

"WHY!" she continue to yell into the phone.

He cringed at her volume. That women was going to make him deaf. He pulled the phone away from his ear a bit before answering. "Its kind of initiation for the team... Long story short, the new guys get thrown somewhere and have to find there way back. Bonding experience and all that jazz." he explained, sighing exhausted. It had been a long day with a 5am wake up call the morning before. He still hadn't slept a wink. And he wouldn't be able to unless he called.

"So...why are you calling?" she asked. She knew he really had no intentions of telling her where he was in the first place.

"You wont believe me." he smiled into the phone. She could practically see it. It wasn't even his classic smirk!

"Humor me." she smiled back, using his own words against him.

He thought about it for a second. "I miss you." He admitted.

"Yeah right," was her automatic response. "Out of money?" she asked annoyed. But it was an act. She didn't want him to think his words surprised her in any way. But he knew that as well.

"Nope." he said popping his P's, enjoying her squirming around uncomfortably because of him.

"Need help?" she asked. Hopping hes answer yes to one of her suggestions. He couldn't miss her...could he?

"Not at all. I'll be back on campus tomorrow night." he assured her.

She nodded along as if he could see her. It was nice to know when he'd return without having to ask. That would just be an ego boost he really didn't need. "So..you really miss me?" she asked in defeat.

"Its 3 am Casey. Why else would i be calling asking about your day?"

She sighed softly setelting deeper into her comforter and pillow keeping the phone tight between her shoulder and her ear. "Mhmm," she mumbled with a smile accepting his answer... for now.

"Sooooo, what happened after lunch?" he asked, going back to her day.

"Derek," she sighed his name almost heavenly.

His smile faded. "Look, I haven't heard the annoying buzzing sound that is your voice in a few days. Can you stop resting and just tell me?" he argued running a hand through his hair. He was laying back in a plastic chairs on the balcony of a cheap hotel room in the city. He couldnt go inside or his arguing would wake up the rest of the team. A chill ran down his spine as the cold wind hit him. He so much rather be home, with her. But once she started talking, telling him all about her day, he leaned back, closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth come over him.

* * *

**AN:  
Inspired by Big Time rush's song World Wide:  
**  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice

I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing guys. Forgive the rustyness! Maybe i'm just overthinking it...not just letting my figners flow over the keybaord.


	87. Sunday Mornings

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Sunday Mornings  
**

The room was dim. The heavy combination of the heavy drapes (that Casey specifically picked out to prevent a moody Derek in the mornings) and the dark gray clouds outside made it look like night. But the alarm clock on his night stand read 11:45 am. He closed his eyes and let the sounds take over. He heard the rain falling outside. Pounding on the ground in a drum like manner. Harsh and unforgiving, never soft and gentle. There was a storm outside. A thunderstorm actually. Yet it was so peaceful, almost like a lullaby putting him right back to sleep. He loved mornings like this. When he knew he didn't have to wake up and run to the rink or run errands. No, this morning he could just stay in bed all day if he wanted to, and enjoy the rain, with her. Always with her.

Casey. His Casey. His wife. The women he'd chase to the end of the universe. He'd risk anything for her. He risked his career, his friends and for a brief second even his family for her. And he has never had one signle regret. As long as at the end of it all she was there with him, fighting right a long side. Even though most days she was fighting him, not the world. But he didn't mind, he loved every second of it.

She stirred a bit in his arms after the last crack on thunder, pulling the sheet tighter around her. He chuckled softly and tightened his hold on her protectively. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Her hair looked like a beehive when she woke up every morning. He didn't mind it though; to him she was flawless. But he didn't repeat comments like that. Things like that were only mentioned on special occasions, which simply made them mean so much more.

He reveled a bit of her shoulder from under the soft sheets. She groaned protesting his actions but moaned when she felt his lips kiss her soft skin. Her body reacted instinctively straddling him with her thighs.

His smile widened. Even when she was half asleep her body reacted to his. "Go back to sleep Princess." he mumbled against her soft skin.

She nodded slowly against his chest. She really didnt have enough energy to do much more. She tried to let sleep take over, but something was stopping her. Him, of course. She felt his fingertips ghost down her spine, just barley touching her skin, but enough to provide a delicious tingling senatation to run down her frame. Her back arched under his fingers as she released a heavy breath.

"Sleep baby. I got you." he whispered trying to sound sincerer. But in reality he just wanted to play.

But his voice. Husky and deep. That sleepy voice that drove Casey wild. It was hard to ignore. She said nothing and did her best to ignore her body while trying to anticipate his next move. That was never easy. Derek was never predicable. He seemed to have stopped his movement leaving his hands on her lower back. After an appropriate amount of waiting time she let her tense muscles relax thinking he too had gone back to sleep.

But in reality he was just waiting. He knew her body better then she knew it herself. He felt the tension and anticipation in her muscles, espically her tight abdominal muscles pressed against his stomach. He gently breathed into her neck, the actions causing her to innocently wrap herself deep into his warm embrace. The simple action driving him insane. (She didn't mean to.)

He gave up all his restrain he let his fingers trace her bodies outline gently. Once more waking her from her half asleep state. "Derrr," she breathed no longer trying to ignore his touch. A strike of lighting filled the room for a split second.

He laughed whole hardly this time, not trying to hide it from her any longer. He grabbed her body tightly and flipped them over so she was now pressed down under his full weight. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her gently cupping her face. The thunder finally makings its presences known, rumbling outside.

"Absolutely nothing." she said fully awake, opening her eyes looking at him for the first time that morning.

"God, I love Sunday morning." he replied before dipping down to kiss his wife.

* * *

**AN:**  
Inspiration:  
_Sunday Morning by Maroon 5_

Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

I wanted to do a song fic on this song, and this is what happened. Smutty i suppose, but i never go much further then that. Anyway, this simply started with the idea of them waking up together while it was stomring out and it turned into this.

**Review?**


	88. Turn on

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Turn on **

He stared at her from the doorway closely. She was a woman on a mission. She was currently reapplying toothpaste to her pink toothbrush for the third time before harshly scrubbing it against every corner of her mouth. If she kept that up she was going to have a case of the bleeding gums. He laughed as she brushed her tongue aggressively.

"Shut up." She managed to say after spitting out a mixture of spit and paste.

"You could just stop you know." He suggested, knowing she wouldn't dare listen.

Her eye's sent him daggers through the mirror (she refused to look him in the eyes.)

After finally giving up on the brushing she opted for her second option, mouthwash.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked out loud. She couldn't be serious...could she?

"I never kid." She responded before gargling a cap full of that green minty liquid. With her head thrown back and her mouth wide open the liquid bubbled in her mouth due to the vibration coming from her throat. Yeah, she was a beauty.

"Well, that's attractive." He commented.

"Do you mind?" She yelled after spitting out the mouthful, taking another gulp. She was trying to ignore the burning sensation that it caused her. _No pain no game._

"Yeah, I do. Casey, you're being ridiculous!" He tried to reason with her. Wasn't she the smart one? Shouldn't she be a little more rational giving the circumstances?

She wanted to respond but she had another 30 seconds of gargling left. In the mean time giving him the finger was affective enough. Eventually she spit it out, as politely and properly as she could. "No, I'm not. I'm being resourceful. Ridiculous would be me running out and buying a tongue scraper and possibly a year's supply of gum and mints. And maybe even booking a dentist appointment. However I'm sticking to home remedies." She smiled at him (still through the mirror of course.)

By then he really had no words left to say. He simply rolled his eyes and watched her. She took did one more round with the mouthwash before flossing. "I commend you on reaching a whole new level of crazy." He muttered rubbing his face in his hands. He could barley watch. She was like a one women show.

"Thank you." She replied sarcastically. Because honestly, in her head she made sense.

"Are you done?" He asked after about two minutes and a box worth of floss.

"As good as I'm gonna get." She sighed turning away from the sink and finally facing him full on. Just the mere sight of him in front of her was enough to make her blush. (And quite possibly reach for her toothbrush- but maybe that was pushing it... She wasn't totally convinced yet) She really didn't get a choice in the matter because he cut her thoughts off completely.

"Good." He smirked before crushing her between the sink and his body. He palmed her neck gently before leaning down to meet her lips once more. All his moves were quick and smooth; she didn't have any time to stop him.

And yes, she _did_want to stop him. She had just spent 10 minutes cleansing her mouth of his germs, she didn't need a repeat. But Derek on the other hand thought differently.

She did have to give it to him though. He was an amazing kisser. He could be gentle and soft. He could let her take the lead. But he could also be aggressive fighting her every move, biting her just the right amount. But no matter how could of a kisser he was, air eventually became a problem neither could really ignore.

And then,during that brief moment where he leans his forehead against hers and they open their eyes slowly to meet each other... Well, that's moment when her heart sinks because all she can think is " DerekFuckingVenturi..." She can't control her body as she pushes him away from her roughly before moving towards her toothbrush once more.

He laughs as he watches her. That sick conniving bastard has the nerve to laugh. He set that whole thing up just to watch her become a frantic lunatic trying to erase the taste of his mouth from hers.

_ Because she knows deep down that she likes it._

He knows that he'll keep kissing her. One day she wouldn't _utterly_ freak out. And what a bitter sweet day that will be. Because yeah... seeing her completely spazz because of him was always a turn on.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration:  
Brushing my teeth. Haha  
**  
**So, i wrote this at 2 am. Non stop just typing on my blackberry when i couldnt sleep. I think im getting back into the groove of things.**  
Review?**


	89. Little Secret

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Little Secret

It took all the energy he had just to sit up. He threw his legs over the ledge of the bed. He spotted his discarded boxer shorts on the ground, he pulled them up his legs slowly; his whole body ached. It was always like this though; he was surprised that he hadn't yet adjusted.

Once he was properly covered he hunched over placing his elbows on his knees covering his face with his hands. Shame? No... not exactly. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done. He did it all the time. It was more of a gut wrenching, stomach twisting, completely torn feeling of guilt that washed over his body around this time every night. He let out a heavy sigh before putting all his weight on the soles of his feet, headed for the kitchen. If there was anything that could bury that feeling it was the delicious left over from the night's diner.

She watched him as she always did. She'd pretend she was asleep peeking under her eyelashes but he knew better. It was just easier that way. Once he was out of her sight she'd open her eyes. She knew the sounds of every movement in that house. She knew exactly what he was doing. She heard his footsteps move around, sticking a plat full of pasta into the microwave. She heard him pace across the kitchen, munching on some chips as waited for his food. The beep of the microwave soon came along with the sound of him dragging the plate on the glass. Soon his groans followed by a throaty "This is amazing." reached her ears. She smiled at the thought. He was so predicable.

Eventually (after he was done recuperating) he'd come back into the bedroom and sit next to her. He'd brush the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead gently. She'd give up the act and her eyes would "flutter" open to meet his stare.

He wasn't trying to sneak out. Its not like he had been caught. They were both fully aware of what would happen. As it always happened.

Tonight however, Casey wasn't falling for it. She reached up and lost her fingers in his (more then usual) messy locks. "Stay." she whispered. Her voice just a little bit scratchy and horse.

He smiled closing his eyes and leaning into her touch for what he though would be the last time that night. "I don't have enough energy for another round princess." he smirked deviously.

She couldn't resist the urged to roll her eyes. He had this way of making every serious moment into a joke. He used his humor as a defense mechanism, but she knew him well enough. She knew he wasn't putting his guard up for his protection. No, this was for Casey's protection. Because they never spoke _her_ name.**Never.** Sure, Casey was well aware that he had a girlfriend. A potential wife actually. But she never acknowledged her existence. And Derek likes it that way. It made there... _transaction_ easier. Especially times like these, it was best to avoid the subject all together.

"I cant." he whispered softly.

"You can." she fought. The combination of her demanding voice: prepared to fight him tooth and nail, and the determined glare in her eyes was pretty much all it took. He was like putty in her hands. She knew all his spots, every weakness. She knew him better then his own girlfriend did.

He bit the inside of his check and nearly drew blood. He tried looking away from her, but that didn't work. He was hypnotized by those eyes. They drew him in like a trap. He gave in and kissed her softly. As if she was a porcelain doll he was afraid to break. "You're trying to get me in trouble." he groaned knowing he had fallen. He _could_ stay, but it would be very hard to explain. Another lie he'd have to tell. But the princess wouldn't have it any other way- given the circumstances of course.  
The lies were getting worse and worse every time. Meeting at work. Going out with Sammy. Crashing at Edwin's. His girlfriend knew who Casey was,( at least she thought she did): Derek's step sister. Just like Lizzie. And yeah technically speaking he could just tell her he was hanging out with Casey, but Casey's name was taboo in his household. Even his girlfriend knew that. She chalked it up to a teenage reverie they never got over. She never stopped to question it. Poor girl, she had no idea.

But she did notice a few things. Like the way Derek never slept anymore. He had been tossing and turning all night. Images hunting his mind every-time he closed his eyes. It was wrong, he knew it was, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Unless he was caught. And if he kept this up he really would be. This was tearing him a part.

She would ask what was on his mind those nights. "Insomnia." he would always answer. So she'd get out of bed and make him some tea to help cure his symptoms. But that never worked. He couldn't stand the silence though. He couldn't stand being away. And it wasn't about the sex. It never really was to be honest. There would be time were they just laid there and cuddled. They simply had to be in each other lives. But not publicly because they knew how they felt and it wasn't what a pair of step siblings were suppose to feel.

It wasn't like he didn't try to stop. He had, multiple times. He stopped coming over. Stopped showing up at her doorstep. Cut her off completely.

Every time he tried to leave she let him disappear because she knew better, she knew he couldn't last. She was his addiction, and she took pride in it. (He was hers as well.) You see, cheating wasn't what Casey did. She never condoled it before; she knew how much it hurt. But this...this was different. This was Derek and she broke every rule when it came to him. And at the end of the day she knew that this was the only way she could have any part of him; If it was hidden, if it was a secret. And even she had to admit, there was a thrill that came a long with the package. That was something she was never use to.

Her lazy smirk pulled him back to reality. "You're already in trouble. Might as well go big or go home, right?" she teased.

He shook his head. "What has gotten into you McDonald." he questioned, a bit surprised. But that's Casey, a box of surprises. Especially as of late.

"You." she muttered. No pun intend, but hey, it worked. "You've created a monster." she added before pulling him back down. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. For a few more hours he belong to her.

* * *

**AN**:  
I wanted to do a_ full_ one shot on this song- or the idea behind it.. I never read a story where Casey was the other women, and was (_some what_) ok with it. So this sparked it. However i've had this laying around for a long time and couldn't bring myself to finish it (damn you writers block!) After rereading it a couple of times I decided i couldn't scrap it. So...this is what i got. Im actually quiet proud of it. Hope you guys like It.

PS. Reviews have been down! Have i lost my audience? Say it aint so!

**Inspiration:  
**My little secret by Cavo

I hope she doesn't notice  
I've come home late every night this week  
Trying to keep it together  
It's getting harder and harder each time  
To keep this hidden away  
I'm running out of things I can say

And I can't sleep from thinking about you  
And I can't tell lies from the truth  
And I can't hide you like this for very much longer  
And I don't know which way to run  
And I feel myself coming undone  
And I don't know how much longer I can keep it  
My little secret

I hope she doesn't notice  
This look on my face from thinking about you  
Stories are getting harder for me to tell  
And each time I try  
To take one step away  
I find myself crashing back into you  
Taking this chance that I know now I shouldn't be taking


	90. Gold

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Gold **

Her grandfather use to say "You can see the value of a man by the texture of his hands." Casey understood the concept behind it. You see her grandpa was a countryman. He liked farming and being hands on. He hated city slickers like her dad. "They're all afraid to get their hands dirty! Typing away at a computer in an office. Sure, he'll make money. But he'll never know what its like to be a real man!" Casey always laughed at this thinking her grandpa was ridiculous. There weren't any cowboys left out there. Not in Ontario Canada. But she still appreciated the sentiment.

However it wasn't until they started holding hands that she understood what it really meant. Derek's hands were torn up. His nails beds were completely callused and dry due to his guitar playing. He got in the zone sometimes and played for hours on end. Just strumming away like it was his job. He'd stay cooped up in the basement those days. Recording track after track hopping to make something out of nothing. It was just a pass time though.

His palms were rough from gripping the wooden hockey stick so often. Sure, when he was working he had gloves on, but most of the time he took them off. And yeah, the new hockey sticks were metal with a rubber grip, but sometimes he liked to be old school and skate around with his old wooden one. His first stick; the one that George passed down to him at the age of five.

His knuckles were scarred. Yeah, Casey defended him when it came to facing The Fridge back in high school but Derek did know how to handle his own. From small scruff in the playground to bar fights, he's fist had seen it all. Especially when it came to Casey... _someone had a jealousy problem._

His hands were twice the size of hers. They weren't soft or gentle. They were rouge and beaten up. So what if he wasn't a cowboy and he didn't know what it was like to farm or even ride a horse? If that texture of a man's hands held any value then Derek was pure gold.

She smiled to herself brushing the pad of her thumb over his knuckles softly as they walked. He was complaining about her sweaty palms but she didn't care. She embraced the banter and kept her grip tight. She had struck gold.

* * *

**AN:  
**I have no idea if there are rugged country boys in Ontario! Most of this is probably wrong, but hey, just go with it.

**Inspiration:  
**My Grandpa. He said something along those lines to me once. He's kind of amazing.

Review?


	91. Text

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Text**

Her phone seemed to be an extension of her hand. Her fingertips flying over the small QWERTY keyboard every so often. First unlocking her phone. Then checking missed calls emails texts anything that she may have missed. When in reality was ridiculous. How could she have missed something when she never put her phone down?

She would sigh giving up realizing there was nothing there. Press end and stare at he phones background. A wave of mixed emotions would hit her as if Jasper were in the room. First happiness and love. The feeling of complete adoration took over as she stared at the picture of them. It was a candid of her pretending to licking his face as he looked at her with mock disgust. The next feeling would be of weakness. Of wanting to reach out and touch him; to talk to him. Then the third which would erase all thee other the anger and annoyance. Why hasn't he called (or texted or emailed- he has many options, why won't he use them…)?

She'd quickly lock her phone (keeping it a safe distance away, the screen faceting upward so she would see it light up if she did get any alert. The process would repeat it self every 5 minutes. The cycle would briefly interrupt when Nora would call about family diner or Lizzie would text about fashion advice. Or Emily would email about a get together this weekend. These things only annoyed Casey more. Her heart would skip a beat, she'd think "Finally!" Before holding her breath to check her phone. But then disappointment would rush over her. She didn't even have the heart to reply.

You knew the fighting was bad (and real) when they weren't talking. The silence was simply too much for her. She was itching for a jab: a response, an insult. Any sign of his existence in her world. Sure she could be the first one to make the move. But he had already created her into this- clingy girlfriend like monster. She would not allow herself to be the one who crawls back to him. No she refused!

Until she checks her phone once more to see absolute nothing. A groan escapes her. And it had only been a few hours since their encounter at lunch, where he simply walked away from her in the middle of a heated discussion.

_Stop checking your phone McDonald. Well fight about it later. I'm in a meeting now (which is why I left.)_

Relief washed over her easily and a smile danced on her lips. He knew. Of course he knew. And they would fight later. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN:** Did anyone catch the Twilight reference? Haha, I was thinking even Casey has her moment of weakness where she just staring at her phone wondering why it wont ring. And then when it does, why its not him. Also, we know Dasey is clearly dysfunctional and that only they would look forward to that.


	92. Theories

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Theories

"Damnit Casey. I fought for you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Obviously not. Because the second you did I would have stopped. I never listen to you."

"Well maybe you should."

"Yeah? Just so you can tell me this isn't what you signed up for? So you can spin some bullshit excuse to make me leave? Not a chance Princess."

"So what now then Derek? Are you just going to stand there while I ignore you, while I ask you to leave? While I date other guys?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Because I'm an idiot. But you're insane. So until you get over this little bitch fit, ill be right here waiting."

"Why would you waste your time?"

"This isn't a waste of time."

"I don't want you."

"That's fine."

"That's fine? In what universe is that fine? I should want you if were going to be in a relationship Derek!"

"Well, you sort of broke up with me, so were not in a relationship, so its ok for you not to want me. I'm ok with it, for now."

"For now? No. I don't want you period. At all. Never will. Never."

"Ok."

"Ok? What do you mean ok? Why are you pretending like I'm not serious. I'm dead serious."

"I know you are. But, I also know you'll bounce back in about an hour. You'll want me then. And I'll be right here waiting."

"Do you realize how pathetic you sound? Sitting around waiting for your step sister to want you?"

"Yeah... Maybe. But not as pathetic as you'll sound in an hour when the anger has been cleared out of your system and you realize all the fucked up shit you've just said to me. And then you break down and cry in my arms begging me to forget this ever happened."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me. And it kills you. But that's ok, cause it pretty much destroys me too Princess."

Anyone who knew Derek Venturi would be surprised to hear him talk that way. To let his guard down, completely open himself to vulnerability. To being hurt, pushed aside. Being completely unwanted. That wasn't a familiar feeling for him. He was use to being the king of the world. To have girls fawn over his every word. But not this time. Sure he still had all that but he never decided to take any of those options.

Why? Well, there are those who had theories on the matter. One popular theory being that the only reason he was fighting for their relationship so hard was because she wasn't. Now, that might be half right. We do have solid proof that going against Casey's wishes would always spark Derek's interest. "What Derek wants, Derek gets" right? And we humans do have a knack for wanting everything we can't have.

There is another theory that's worth a mention... That fight, that snip bit of dialogue between them wasn't new. It was a reoccurrence in their lives sadly. Anytime there was a problem Casey would run. She was scared so afraid. Because she too had given up so much for him that losing him would be fatal. She refused to even think about it. So shed run, or try to. She put up on hell of a fight that girl. But he'd never let her go.

But those who chose to believe these theory's don't take into account that even Derek Ventrui has a heart. Yes, it is a rare phenomenon, but it is in fact true. He did have a heart beat, he did feel. His feeling for Casey were indescribable so I won't waste your time trying to using words that would cheapen the depth of there relationship.

So, maybe it was that fact that he never listened to what she said. Or maybe it was the fact that in reality he knew she could never really leave- he didn't have anything to lose. Or maybe, just maybe Derek Venturi was a real boy indeed. But for every argument I could give you a counter arguments. For example yeah, maybe he wanted it because she didn't, but he stuck around even during the good times when she was aware that she wanted him. Or what about the fact that if he really felt like he had nothing to lose he wouldn't bother fighting, he would simply sit back and wait the storm out. So you see at the end of the day those were just theories. We may not ever know the truth. And to be quiet honest, I don't think they will either.

* * *

**AN:** This has been done before but I needed to try my luck at it.


	93. Perfectionist

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Perfectionist

To say she was a perfectionist wouldn't really cover it. She had OCD at its highest degree over things that didn't hold the slightest amount of significances. She was aware of it, hell she would ever go as far as to call herself neurotic maniac. She accepted it, but she never thought of it as a flaw. She never even thought about changing or trying to relax a bit. And that was ok.

Tonight she was focusing all of her effort on looking flawless. All she had left was her makeup. Even though deep down she knew it really didn't matter. He wouldn't even notice the fact that her blue eye shadow matched her blue peek toe pumps perfectly. And hell, even if he did notice we all know he wouldn't really care. He was use to seeing Casey all dressed up and he was use to seeing her dressed down. He didn't have a preference, she was beautiful either way. (Of course he'd never actually tell her that, but she knew.)

She peeked at the time. 9:35. A wicked smirk bounced off her cherry red lips. She was late. It would start spark a fight and she couldn't wait. But before that she did one more onceover in the mirror. A tiny little black dress, hair up in a messy yet sophisticated bun, and her makeup done subtly but with enough pop it worked. Yeah, she was ready.

She didn't walk out of her bedroom, she strutted. Yeah, there was definitely a little peep in her step. She looked good. And she felt good too. You know the works. Butterflies floating around in her stomach. Her heart thumbing against her chest so loud she could hear it echo in her ears. And she wouldn't normally mention it but her palms were even a little sweaty. She was nervous. But that wasn't new either. It was all part of it.

She made her way to her computer and logged in effortlessly. She was soon greeted with an invitation to video chat. She smiled. He was waiting. Of course he was waiting. She accepted and patiently waited to see his face light up her screen.

"You're late." Were the first words out of his mouth. She couldn't see much of him but what she did see was enough. His bare chest and the hotel bed. and that face… Those eyes, those lips. That stupid beautiful face she never got enough of.

"Sorry I just got in." she shrugged biting back a smile.

"Where were you?" he asked clearly annoyed. His eyebrows knotted together confused. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Out." She smiled. "Is that a problem Ventrui?" she asked leaning into the computer just a bit. It was enough for him to see the devious twinkle in her eyes.

"Any guys hit on you?" he asked playing along.

"Oh yeah. There was this one guy. God, he didn't even have a shirt on!" she said fanning herself as if he was that hot.

"Should of gone home with him." He added leaning back suddenly more relaxed. He missed her and he knew she missed him too. Missed him enough to spend hours dressing up for him. Even if the camera didn't do her justice. He knew the effort she put in. The crazy little perfectionist of his.

"Oh, I did." She replied softly.

Skype dates weren't ideal, no. But it wasn't easy having a stable job and flying around to all of his away games. So sometimes she'd just have to dress up and stay in with her computer and her boyfriend, even if he was miles away.

* * *

**AN:** Review?


	94. Take out

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Take out

Her eternal clock struck with the sounds of a growling stomach: It was diner time. Living with Derek had made her a bit of a... Well she liked to call it a "food enthusiast."

They had a system. They interchanged who picked diner between the two so there wouldn't be too many compliments. It was his night. She hadn't realized that until now. Derek was on an away game, the first of the season. He had been working so hard proving himself at Queens. Soon the coach would realize he was much more then just a freshman. But until then Casey had a few lonely nights ahead of her. Maybe she'd tag along next game. The silence was just too loud.

Her stomach growled again. She laughed. She had no choice but to order out since there weren't many options at home. (She had to run to the grocery store soon.) But the thing about ordering out was, well she felt extremely guilty only ordering onee meal and having the poor deliveryman run it to their place. She sat there debating her options when there was a knock on the door.

Her eyebrows knotted. That was strange she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked through the peephole and noticed a delivery boy. "That's weird." She whispered to herself. She opened anyway prepared to tell the poor boy he had the wrong house.

"Ms. Casey?" He asked with a smile and a bag of Chinese food in his hand.

"Yeah, that's me." She responded only to be further confused. Sure they ordered there all the time, but she hasn't realized she was a usual customer.

He handed her the bag of food politely waiting for her to take it.

"Uh...- didn't order." She told him.

"Derek did." The boy shrugged.

She smiled. Of course he did. "Let me go get my wallet" she said taking the bag from his hands.

"No need. It's already paid for. Have a good night." He said before walking away and leaving Casey at the door in shock.

"G'night." She managed to say.

She walked back inside to see what Derek had ordered for her. Her usual order shrimp and broccoli with white rice an ice tea and french-fries. She couldn't help but laugh. He knew her so well. It was sort of romantic. Sure, it wasn't roses and poetry like in her novels, but it was a thoughtful gesture reminding her that he wasn't far from home. Who would have thought that Derek Venturi could do romance?

* * *

**AN:**Just to go along with the whole 'Derek's away from home' theme from the last snap shot.

Also, can i just say how epically _**AMAZING**_ you guys are? I go weeks without posting yet you guys still read this stuff. Truly amazing. We're approaching the 100 chapter mark soon! Im excited. I have a few snapshots lined up but im not sure which to post for the 100th one! Decisions decisions!


	95. Angst?

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Okay, here's the deal. I wanted to do this for a story I'm working on. (_**GASP**! Yes, a story_.) But the timeline didn't fit. So I'm altering it a bit for my story but I couldn't just delete this little snippet. So here you go.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Angst?**

He wasn't a smoker. Not exactly. Just occasionally...Rarely. Yeah, lets go with that. But that night he needed one. He brought the cigarette to his lips, inhaling the smoke slowly into his lungs. He held it in for a few seconds.

The stars were out that night. It was peaceful with a nice breeze.

Funny, he grew up itching to get out of that house yet in times of trouble he ended up sitting in his backyard thinking things over. Actually, he wasn't doing much thinking. It was more of a "sit and sulk about your life," type of thing.

"You know I hate it when you smoke," came a voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn around, he recognized it instantly. It belonged to the only women who had him wrapped around her finger since birth and will continue to do so her entire life.

Marti.

He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out the smoke he'd been holding. "You know I hate it when you go out with college guys." He responded, getting a good look at her. She grew up to be a beautiful woman, but in his eyes she was still a baby that needed to be feed, held and protected.

She bit back a smile and rolled her eyes. Marti wasn't one for teenage angst really, but her brother seemed to be full of it. "He's a college freshman, big deal." she shrugged taking a seat next to him.

He instantly slugged an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace. "I've been here since dinner Smarts. You're in passed curfew." He noted lightly. He wasn't going to tell on her or anything. But he still had to point it out. He wasn't missing a beat.

She dismissed his comment easily. "He's on the team you know." She added, hoping that would put the edge off. She knew he wasn't really serious. It was just normal banter between them. She'd play along.

"Boyfriend?" He breathed out. _Please say no. Please say no. He'll only break your heart. Then I'd have to kill him. _He thought_. Because love and relationships were no good. _He was convinced that they only lead to heartbreak.

"Not yet." She smirked up at him. She was playing with fire but he was too wounded to bother and left it burning.

Normally he would have gone straight into his older brother mode, overreacting by saying that he wants to meet this kid etc. But not today. He really didn't have the effort that _that_ took.

She frowned when he remained quiet. She was hoping to get his mind off things. She knew what was going on. She knew everything. But when that didn't work, it was time for plan B. "What's wrong kiddo?" She asked him. Sometimes it felt like their roles switched, they were in an alternative universe where he was the younger sibling that needed guidance.

"Nothing Smarts." He lied, taking another drag.

She groaned, taking the cigarette from his fingertips. She inspected it before looking up at him with _that _look. He knew just what she was about to say. "Can I…?" She started.

He sighed. In his right mind he would say no. But he wasn't in his right mind. (She was so taking advantage of it.) He looked towards the back door making sure no parents were on their way out.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Wanna know what's so good about it," she shrugged, tipping off the ashes like a pro.

"Go for it," he told her. Because he really rather her do it in his presences than with her friends...and other substances.

She inhaled a bit before getting choked up and coughing up half a lung. "That's gross." She finally said.

"Good." He smiled, knowing that would be her reaction. He took the cigarette back, taking one more pull before stomping it out.

"This is why they call you the bad influences by the way." She smiled.

"Yeah. What else it new. At least they don't have to worry about you smoking." He shrugged. He didn't even try to make a joke or smile. It was bad.

"Okay," she declared, taking in a big breath for this dreaded conversation. It was going to be like pulling teeth but she was the only one who could deal with him in this state. "Seriously…Do you want me to ask or are you going to tell me?" She started, suddenly so much more serious.

"Ask me what?" He played innocent.

"What happened with you and Casey?" She asked because she wasn't playing his brother's games. He was going to tell it to her straight.

"It's over." He simply said, throwing his head back to look up at the sky. He couldn't talk to Marti about this. Not without a few waterworks. And Derek Venturi did not cry.

"Why?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know."

"Derek." She sighed.

He was taken back. He hadn't heard her call him by his real name in a long time. (She even shorted Smerek to just Smer sometimes.) Especially not in that tone. And he could of sworn he heard her break up the syllables like Casey. He shuttered at the thought.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Marti yelled punching him in his ribs.

"Marti!" He yelled. His sister had a mean hook on her. He had taught her well. Too well maybe...

"No Derek, You need to grow up, okay? You two finally got it together. So you have one little fight and you run off? NO! You're in love with her. And for some reason she loves you too. And I'll be damned if I let you ruin this relationship because of it." She yelled while simultaneously slapping him on the chest a few times for emphasis. She stood up abruptly and pulled on his hands. "Now get off your ass, go home and fix it!" She finished with a huff. He was too heavy for her to really move.

He looked up at his sister lovingly. He should almost be mad at her outburst and language use (Nora would be appalled!) But she was right…which is why he went home.

Because no one knew how to put him in his place quite like the women in his life.

He got up on his own and grabbed her head like a basketball. "You're amazing kid." He chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed, exhausted by her mini rant and put her arms around his back as best she could. "Go home Smerek," she muttered into his chest.

He nodded, pulling away from her. "Thanks Smarts," he smiled at her with his million dollar smile that didn't make an appearance often. And with that he ran off. Back home to right his wrongs. To fight with his Princess because she was worth it.

* * *

**AN:**

In case you missed the first AN I shall repeat (Yeah, I'm talking to you who skipped it!):  
I wanted to do this for a story I'm working on. (_GASP! Yes, a story._) But the timeline didn't fit. So I'm altering it a bit for my story, but I couldn't just delete this little snippet. So here you go.

I think the word Amazing is no longer covering what you guys are. It's too boring and simple. Therefore I have decided that the only way to truly show how asdfghjkl (Yes, I'm using that as an adjective) you guy are, I'd have to take the time to hug each and every one of you individually. So, who wants a cyber hug?


	96. Target

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Target**

Dancing was Casey's vice. While others had alcohol and drugs, or even legal things like video games, Casey danced. It kept her sane (when she wasn't competing, that is.) That's how she ended up in the local club right off campus; _Bright_ _Lights_.

Derek chased after girls. That's what he did. Well, besides hockey, and if you want to get technical alcohol too, but that's a whole different story. The point is he's a _'skirt chasing clad'_ as Casey dubbed him. Which is why he ended up at _Bright Lights_ often as well. I mean...where else would you find scantily dressed girls that were up for anything?

So, they end up at the same place, and on that night, they were there together. That day changed the course of their relationship forever. It's practically their anniversary.

.*.*.*.*.*. 

He blamed Sam. If Sam hadn't been such a pansy, he would have been Derek's wing man and this whole thing could have been avoided. But no, Sam stayed home with the flu, so Derek went to the club stag. He should have stayed home, but he was hoping to get some action...it had been awhile.

So, when he used up all his lines on the cute blonde by the bar, he knew he needed back-up. He scanned the scene and his eyes could only identify one person who could complete the task. He took a deep breath before making his way towards her. She was leaning against the wall with her roommate, laughing it up about something irrelevant. He really didn't care. He had no sympathy for what he was about to do either. Thinking on his feet, he extended his hand out to Casey as an invitation. It silenced her laughter quickly.

"What?" She asked, her voice laced with an attitude already. She looked down at his hand, confused as if she didn't understand what he wanted.

"Let's dance." He asked annoyed, trying hard not to insult her. He knew Casey wasn't _that_ dense.

She rolled her eyes. How sweet of him. What was the catch? "I know what it means Der." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Why couldn't she ever just let her guard down with him? It would make their encounters so much more simpler, but then again...who wants that?

He resisted the urge to reply. He simply shot her roommate a quick apologetic smile before lacing his fingers between Casey's delicate ones. With that he pulled her onto the dance floor…straight into the center of the madness.

It was that simple. Well, at least for Derek. Casey on the other hand was having a meltdown. Part of her wanted to fight against him but a bigger part just went with it. She had been dying to dance. She looked up into his eyes. He stared down at her with a pointed look. _Your move_, his eyes screamed.

And so she danced. Why not? Sure he wasn't her ideal dance partner but it was better than nothing. Plus she wouldn't normally admit it, but Derek had moves. She pushed her inhibitions aside and let the music take over. She shot him a smirk before letting it all out. He wasn't gonna know what hit him.

She made him forget all about his blonde at the bar. Casey moved so effortlessly. Her body swayed with his in an intoxicating manner. A haze fell over the pair. There was something so intense about it... maybe it was the way their eyes never drifted from one another's or the way their bodies craved each other. It was hard to concentrate on anything else when she draped her arms around his neck as she bit her lips and stared into his eyes. Her body completely arched into his, and his hands were holding her in the most seductive way, clinging onto her like a lifeline.

He finally snapped out of it during a split second when his eyes drifted away from Casey. "I need a favor." He whispered into her ear.

She slowed her movements and shot him an annoyed glare. Their goes the moment. She put a bit more distance between their bodies, being that the intimate dancing was definitely over with. There was the catch. "What?" She spiteful mouthed.

He bit back a smirk. She was enjoying herself with him wasn't she? He brushed the feeling off, those were dangerous thoughts. He knew she wasn't going to like it, but it was still worth a shot. He pointed over at his target and watched her face change.

She rolled her eyes. He really knew how to piss her off didn't he? "Really?" She asked with a sigh. Was he really asking her for help? Well...that was new.

"Please." He nodded.

She sighed. Derek wasn't one to ask nicely. "You owe me." She muttered before leaving him alone on the dance floor. In reality she just wanted to get away from him, to breathe air that wasn't contaminated by Derek.

What had just happened? Did she really just let her body take over...and with him out of all people? Something was definitely wrong with her. She shook her head ridding it of its inappropriate thoughts as she made her way over to the target at hand.

Challenge accepted.

Derek didn't think she had it in her, but she did. He's not exactly sure what Casey did, they never discussed it because in reality, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she worked her magic. In a matter of minutes that little blonde head turned toward him with a flirty smile, promising one hell of a night.

And so it was.

A few weeks later it was time for him to pay up. He was chatting up a redhead when she pulled him away. "I'll bring him right back!" Casey promised before dragging him away. The girl didn't seem too pleased about it, but then again Casey really didn't care.

"What the hell?" He yelled at her on the dance floor. He was having a good time. He was saying all the right things. He was in! But it's Casey and she had to ruin everything for him.

Casey let her hips sway to the music and a smile light up her face. "You owe me one." She beamed. She had been waiting to do this. And it was a bonus that she got to pull him away from _some_ girl. (Can you say cock block?) It wasn't like he needed to land any more girls anyway. At least that's what Casey thought.

Derek's eyes widened at the thought. _Oh boy,_ he thought. "How?" He dared to ask her. This was bad. He knew it was. Casey wouldn't be smiling like that if it wasn't. He was going to hate this. Damn his need to conquest!

She directed her smile toward the guy across the room in the red polo. She turned back to Derek with a twinkle in her eyes.

_Certified Douche bag,_ Derek thought. _He had his collar popped...who even does that anymore?_ He ignored the fact that he himself did if often with his precious leather jacket. "No!" He yelled at her over the music. He was not Casey's wingman. He refused to be responsible for hooking her up with scum. Because...come on, we all know Casey doesn't have the best track record, apart from Sam that is.

She pouted for a second. He watched her for just a second. The combination of her sad doe eyes and her perfect lower lip trembling melted his will instantly. "Fine," he sighed before turning to leave, before he dropped her hand he pulled her back to him. She collided with his chest in a huff. "Save me the last dance." He told her. No asking, not even suggesting it, no. He was simply informing her of what was going to happen.

She looked up at him confused. Why would he say that? But at that point she just wanted her way, so she nodded along. Where was the harm of one dance?

He actually pulled away from her after that and made his way towards Casey's guy. Target locked and loaded. Derek said the right things without saying much at all. Just bragging about Casey and the Douche was a goner. It was almost too easy.

Right on cue Casey turned and flashed him a smile. He was hooked. Time to reel him in.

Dancing with David (her target) was nice and all, but he was no Derek. He wasn't smooth about it. He was more like a wall to do with what you pleased. The second he whispered "Lets get out of here," she was relieved. No more awkward dancing!

"Gimme a second. I owe someone the last dance." She winked before disappearing to find Derek. He was at the bar with a drink in his hand…alone surprisingly. She held out her hand like he did to her a few weeks ago. He smirked, taking it instantly, completely ignoring the looks they received.

Casey didn't bother asking where his girl went. She knew that if he wanted another he could of gotten one easily. So they danced in silence as one song filled the dance floor. During that last few beats they pulled apart, she gave him a small smile. It was a simple gesture, a 'thanks for being my wingman.'

He nodded in response. "Be careful." He mouthed.

Since when was he sweet? But then again, since when did they dance? She refused to think about it. She waved a goodbye and took his words into consideration. She would do her best.

They continued this routine for weeks being each others wing-(wo)man…always saving the last dance for each other. Until one night Derek couldn't keep quiet.

"Don't go home with him." He muttered into her ear, during one of their last dances.

What caused him to break? Well, because the guy she was leaving with looked a little too much like himself and that simply wouldn't do.

She pulled back enough to look at him. She was confused. Most of the time, they were quiet as they simply danced together. Why did he have a problem with tonight's guy? "Why not?"

"Because...those guys don't deserve you." He breathed out. He couldn't look at her though. That would show too much weakness on his part. Too much truth in that one sentence. It was a thought that bothered him every night when she left. Those nights he made sure to go home alone.

"Oh." She whispered. So it wasn't about tonight's guy? It was about the whole ordeal. _Well...that's kind of sweet._ _Too sweet to believe,_ she thought "What exactly do you think I do when I leave with them Der?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Even I know you're not _that_ innocent Case." He said with an obvious eye roll. She gave him no credit. However he was quite surprised the first night. He didn't think Casey was that...easy. He shuttered at the thought.

She felt it.

He couldn't help himself though. It was Casey, she lived for her morals and rules. Since when did she give that up for a one night stand practically every weekend? Was she not pursuing one guy? Finding her soul mate, that type of thing. He feared that the Casey he cared about was vanishing.

"No, you're right, I'm not. But I sure am a tease." She smirked. She realized that she lost her true innocence the second she meet Derek Venturi. Morals and common sense went out the door that day.

His eyes went wide. "So you don't..." he started breathing out in relief. That was the keener he knew and loved.

"No Derek. I don't." She spoke softly with a shy smile. She hadn't changed _that_ much.

"Lets get out of here," he muttered. He was quite sure what he meant by that but he knew he didn't want to be there anymore.

She looked up into his eyes for a moment, slowing her movements as she just stared at him. She nodded slowly, knowing she'd follow him anywhere.

He smirked, taking her hand and leading her out of the club.

Her target locked and loaded.

* * *

**AN**: I'm glad you guys are excited about the new story. It's actually the sequel to "The Ex Factor", the one I wrote awhile ago. I'm working on it now, so hopefully the first chapter will be up in the next week.

Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Why are my snap shots getting so long now?

And thanks to all who accepted my compliment of being perfectly 'asdfghjkl' and cyber hugs!


	97. Innocent

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Innocent

Casey was an innocent soul. At least in the beginning she was. Which made her a bit harder to deal with. Everything she did seemed to have a double entendre attached to it. And she had no idea.

It was a hot day in July so they all decided to cool off in the Davis' pool. They being Sam and Derek, because the girls were too busy tanning. In her black bikini she laid out by the pool absorbing the sun rays, sharing a bag of sunflower seeds with Emily.

He watched her closely, simply facinate by her. She would pop a seed in her mouth. Suck off the seasoning before placing it on its side between her teeth and apply the right amount of pressure to cause the small cracking sound. She'd use her tongue to fish out the kernel, eat it and then spit out the shell. Easy enough right? Sure, but he was fascinated at how she managed to do that with a handful of seeds in her mouth.

"How do you do that?" he muttered from the pool. (He was staring but she hadnt noticed.) Obviously Derek wasn't a multitasker and couldn't seem to handle such a delicate process.

"I'm good with my tongue." She replied back easily. She didn't noticed 3 pair of eyes go wide when she said that. Because she was Casey and she didn't realize that half the things she said could be taken the wrong way. Sometimes her innocence's was cute, but others times…well, it was enough to get her in trouble.

Sam chuckled and Emily did her best so suppresses a laugh, but Derek, well he seemed to have swallowed a bit of pool water or something because he couldn't stop coughing. But Casey continued eating her seeds oblivious to the reactions around her.

After Derek managed to clear his throat he had to ask, "Can you tie a knot in a cherry stem ?" He dared ask her. He regretted it once the words slipped out of his mouth. Honestly, it was like he enjoyed torturing himself.

She opened her eyes and returned the stare. When she realized he was in fact talking to her and awaiting a response she nodded. "Of course." She shrugged before going back for more seeds.

He let out a groan before hopping out of the pool._ I'm good with my tongue_. He wasn't suppose to think about it. He quickly grabbed a towel and ran out as fast as he possibly could.

"What with him?" she asked Sam who had hopped out as well.

"You really have no idea, do you?" he asked surprised that a girl so smart could be so blinded at shook her head waiting for an explanation. But it didn't come."Poor guy." Sam muttered before laying down next to Emily. It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**AN:** I've been eating sunflower seeds all day….  
And I kind of just needed Casey to say 'I'm good with my tounge." haha.


	98. Therapy

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Therapy

She walked out into the living room where he sat in his old precious recliner watching the game. She took a deep breath knowing what battle she had ahead of her. There was absolutely no way he was going to go for it, but it wasn't an option. Not anymore. He would have to act like a big boy and deal. She sat at the very edge of the couch right next to him and stared at him until he tore his eyes away from the tv. (During a commercial because this was a crucial game and he refused to miss any of it due to Casey's shamamagins.)

"We need to talk." she finally said when their eyes met.

He groaned. Why did she have to start it like that? "Out of every possibly way to start a conversation in the world you chose the word four words?" he asked turning his attention towards her. He was already clearly annoyed.

She decided to completely ignore him. She knew his attention span didn't last very long and she had to get straight to the point. "I think we need couples therapy." she spoke clearly and directly.

"What?" he yelled almost falling out of his chair. Where the hell was that coming from? Sure they fought on the daily bases but that wasn't anything new. Plus... COUPLES therapy?

"I know, I know. I'm not crazy about it either but i've tried to reason with you, you just don't listen." she said sadly shaking her head. She had tried before. She tried talking about their problems but he'd just shut her up with a kiss or go off topic. Typical Venturi, too scared to talk about feelings and such.

"Casey-" he started.

"No. No. We have issues, ok? The first step is to admit it. And i am. We don't communicate Derek. I mean, this is us having a serious conversation... During a commercial of the game. That's not normal! We need to work on that. And there's the trust thing. I can't get over your old ways Derek. I need some help with that. Then there's the bedroom stuff," she faded off blushing a bit.

He gasped placing a hand on his heart clearly wounded by her words. "Bedroom stuff?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. Ok, first she was being necrotic and crazy. Now she was insulting him and his manhood. The biggest blow to his ego!

"Yeah... But we'll talk about that with the therapist. Anyway! Let me see when were free." She muttered to herself flipping through her agenda. "You've got a game on Tuesday so that wont work. We have a double date with Sam and Em on Wednesday. Off to see the 'rents on Thursday. Hm... how's Friday?" she asked looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"Casey-" he tried again.

"You're right. Fridays our date night. Well do it Monday, after you get out of practice." She decided.

"CASEY!" he yelled. Would she let him get a world in?

"What?" she asked taken back by his tone. This too would have to be discussed in therapy. She really didn't like being yelled at.

"Couples therapy?" He asked clarifying just how crazy she was being.

"Mhmm." she nodded. Obviously, it was what they needed.

"But...were not even a couple." he told her.

"Oh dear. Commitment issues. I thought we didn't have to worry about that anymore. I'll just add it to the list." she shook her head. This was a lot worse then she expected.

"But-" he tried again.

"Oh honey," she sighed softly placing a hand on his check gingerly. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked him sincerely. She shook her hand getting up off the couch quickly. "Never mind. This is an emergency. We're going tomorrow... we need it." and with that she was off to make their appointment.

He sat there baffled repeating her words in his head. They were a couple...But when did that even happen?

* * *

**AN**: Oh the things my mind comes up with. Review?

Whoring out my new story: The Bachelor. GO READ! =D

Its not what i intended the Marti- Derek snap shot for though. (I'm not ready to post that one yet!)


	99. Cry

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Cry

She had looked everywhere. Or so she thought. She hit up the easy targets like the Bar or the rink. Then she went to Sam's, Ralph's and even their parents house. Nothing. She even drove around aimlessly hopping to find him somewhere... anywhere really. If only he'd actually answer his phone, let her know he was… well, alive. She was scared he'd go and do something reckless.

By two am she had no choice but to give up the search. With all the events and emotional damage that she had dealt with in the last 24 hours her body deserved to rest. Even if it wouldn't rest peacefully being that she hadn't found him. But she could only hope he'd turn up soon.

It's not like he ran away. He just needed space. That was more than understood. Everyone had different ways of copping, this was Derek's. Casey couldn't even start to cope; she was too busy looking for him. When she walked into her quiet, untouched apartment, the emotions were finally starting to settle into the pits of her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

That was until, from the corner of her eyes she saw a pair of beat up dirty boots in front of the coat closet. She let out a sigh of relief. It was funny how she had spent all day looking for him and he had been there all along. In her small apartment. He had a key as did she his, but they never really used it. It was only in case of an emergency. This being an emergency.

She made her way towards her bedroom in the darkness, he hadn't bothered to turn any lights on. It was easier that way. She wasn't entirely sure in what state she'd find him in. She wasn't even sure how to deal with him.

He sat on the edge of her bed, feet planted firmly on the ground, ready to run. He was hunched over hiding his face in his palms resting his elbows on his knees. Even in his most venerable state he refused to let her see it.

She slowly stepped closer until she stood right in front of him, unsure of what to do. Or what to say. No words could possibly make the situation any better. But she really didn't have to worry about any of that. In one clean swop he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her into the space between his legs. He hid his face into her stomach and tightened his hold.

As if she wasn't already hurting, the small fragile pieces that remained intact of her heart shattered to the ground. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lips was hard as she could trying to hold her own tears at bay. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cradle his head to her body, running her fingers through his messy locks every so often in hopes to somehow comfort him.

And then she heard it. A small sniffle and a barely audible whimper escape him. In her arms, for the first time in seven years she witness Derek Venturi cry. And she cried with him. Entangled in each other's arms she held him, because that's what he needed. No words of wisdom, no positivity. Just Casey to wrap her arms around him tight and keep him from falling further to the ground. 

* * *

**AN**: Because as I always say: It can't always be rainbows and butterflies. My thought was that something really tragic happened. Like George dying or something, you know? But as always being that it's a snap shot I don't give that much detail, so its really up to you! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. It just popped into my head and I had no choice but to write it out.

Reviews are wonderful!

And one final plug for my new story The Bachelor…Have you read it yet? =D


	100. Fighting

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy, and dont forget to read the_ long_ **AN** at the end!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Fighting **

"Go to hell, Venturi!" She yelled at him. He had her pinned up against a tree in the quad. Their volume had escalated drastically; they were drawing in a lot of attention. But Allie didn't see anyone except Derek around her.

"As long as you come with me." He smirked crushing her a bit closer to the tree, the tough bark bruising her back. But that wasn't his intent. He just needed to be closer to her.

If looks could kill, he'd be a goner. She shot him the most disgusted look she could before pushing him away roughly. To that she added a bonus 'fuck you' by flipping him off before walking far, far away from him. Somewhere she could actually catch her breath and digest her thoughts.

"Allie!" He yelled after her. Because he couldn't just let her leave, could he?

"What?" She groaned turning back to face him, hiding her smile like a champ she was.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked with one of those delicious smirks that made most girls melt.

"As long as it's on you. You owe me for running my laundry." She winked before entering the library. He may be good, but she was up there with him.

"Who the hell is that?" Casey asked Emily. They were lunging on the great lawn enjoying the sun when they were disturbed by a lovers quall. And the second she realized half of that couple included Derek, she couldn't look away.

Who was that girl? The way she fought with him, it was familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite pin point it. She was different then his usual girls. She had spunk. She clearly didn't let him get away with his bull shit. A girl Casey would normally want to befriend. But spunky or not, she had clearly been infected with the Derek syndrome if she was accepting a dinner invitation from the jerk himself. And that simply couldn't do.

"Derek's new fling. Haven't you met her? They fight just as much as you guys did. It's almost eerie to be honest," Emily admitted with a shutter and a flashback of high school. She was glad that was done and over with.

"He fights with her?" Casey questioned, keeping her eyes locked on Derek who still had the stupid smirk on his face. He almost looked... smitten! And that was not a good look on him.

Emily nodded. "And pranks her too. But when they fight, it's like...passionate, you know? It's like they get turned on with every passing insult. Is that how it was with you two? You haven't fought since the last summer." Emily pointed out.

Casey ignored Emily's question. Had it been that way between them? Her thoughts wouldn't allow her to dig any further, she too stuck on that sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. She refused to believe what exactly it was. But she couldn't help but feel like she was being replaced. With that thought she got up and made her way over to the Jerk in question.

He was standing around with some of his hockey buds laughing and joking around. Having a grand ol' time when Casey swopped up behind him. In one swift moment she got a hold of his ear lobe and pulled it roughly, pulling him away.

"What the fu-" he started but was cut off when he saw how it was. They had done the whole 'pretend you don't exist' thing. But this, this was just a whole different level of wrong they hadn't really explored before. And she had no intention of letting it go on.

"Who's that?" she pointed in Allie's general direction.

He followed her finger and laughed. "A friend." he said too smugly for Casey's taste.

"A 'friend' my ass." she scuffed. Did he think she was born yesterday? She may not be up to date with his scheming pranking ways, but she knew Derek didn't have many 'friends' of the female variety. They never could stay 'just friends.'

"Your ass isn't looking too bad princess." he said peeking behind her to check her out. He hadn't really seen her on campus much. They stood far away from each other. He couldn't resist innocently flirting a bit, it had been a while! Plus it didn't count as flirting when it didn't flatter her, it just pissed her off. It was as good as an insult really.

She pushed him in to the tree. How dare he try his lame attempt of flirting with her after she had just witnessed that? "What the hell, Derek?" she yelled. Unsure of why she was so hurt by the situation.

"What?" he huffed. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. They had barley spoken since getting to Queens. And he had no problem with it. Life without Casey didn't seem so bad. They should have made that truce ages ago! It made his life a whole lot easier. No one telling him he was wrong, or who he should date, or what he should eat. It was quiet. He liked quiet.

"I don't like her." Casey spoke through gritted teeth.

"You never do." he shrugged. Because well, she didn't. The only ones she approved of where her friends which were usually 'off limits' anyway.

"No, that's the problem. I would like her if she wasn't infested with Derek germs." Casey squirmed with the thought.

"So you don't like her, because I do?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He tried his best to bite back the obnoxious tone in his voice until after she admitted it.

"Exactly!" she yelled, pushing him once more for the added affect. He was finally getting it, a breakthrough at last!

"Jealous much?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Because yes, he had caught her. Check mate.

Casey's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Because yes, she was. Although she wouldn't even admit it to herself, let alone him. And she wasn't use to being jealous over his girls. They usually didn't last. But this one...she was a real threat.

He cupped her chin gently making her look up at him "I'm sorry princess. But sometimes i need more than just foreplay." he whispered in the most sincere way he could managed. He didn't mean to sound dirty. There fights...well that's what it was. Verbal foreplay. Physical when it came to the actual pushing shoving etc. "She fights _dirty _with me. I need release too you know." he said giving her the implied look of what he meant. "But relax, your still my one and only Princess." he winked before walking away.

And although part of her wanted to scream fight and complain, the other part of her believed him. Because Allie was just sex. And as long as that's all it was Casey was fine with it. She was just another girl. As long as that's how it remained...

* * *

**AN: **I felt like this simply had to be thee 100th chapter. I always have a few drabbles started in my Doc Manger section, but this one screamed '100' to me.

I would also like to say thank you to each and every one of you. This collection of snapshots has received over 550 reviews. I mean...wow. No words. You'd think i would be able to describe, use a metaphor or something being that i'm a 'writer' (at least on fanficton) but nope, words seem to fail me. And as i said before 'amazing' just doesn't cut it anymore. I'm still going to go on with this collection, but i wanted to celebrate the milestone. Thank you guys for all the support. For actually taking the time to read my random snap shots even through some typos and such. For sticking around all this time. For not giving up on me. Etc. Hugs all around? Yeah, i think that would be nice.

***Also**, if you are reading my new story (this isn't a plug haha, I would admit it if it was!) Then you can consider this the prequel. 'How Derek met Allie' kind of thing. I'm not exactly sure if I will reference this at all in my story. But hey, you never know. ;)


	101. Premier

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Premier **

Casey wasn't one for midnight premiers. She didn't think any movie was a good enough excuse to skip out on the proper amount of sleep on any night. But Derek thought otherwise.

"Why can we just watch it tomorrow at a decent time?' she whined on line. It was barley 11 and the line to get inside wrapped around the block.

"Because we would miss the experience." And an experience it was. There were many people dressed up as their favorite characters. Some role playing scenes from the movie.

"And me and Sam always came to the midnight premiers" He shrugged. Sam was miles away and Derek was missing the other half of their bromance dearly. Especially on this, a tradition for them. But sadly Casey would have to do tonight. "Can't you consider this a date? I mean, I brought the tickets!" he continued stuffing his hands into his pockets leaning against the nearby wall awkwardly. It was weird enough being there with her. Not to mention how sad it was that his childhood was ending. Sure, he didn't do emotions often but this was one of those times where he did. And he really wasn't sure what he was feeling.

She ignored him completely. No, this wasn't a proper date. This was him dragging her along because Sam was out of town. "Why didn't you dress up?" she asked with a mischievous smirk. She was part of the fandom, read all the books right when they came out. But she didn't understand why they had to be there at midnight!

Obviously he was a fan as well. Those were the only books he didn't need to be tortured into reading. "Who says I'm not?" he said returning the smirk with a small chuckle. Don't underestimate him.

She gasped. "How?" she asked surveying his body. There wasn't anything special about his old raggedy jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. He didn't look like he fit in that line to be honest. But we all know that looks could be very deceiving.

He brushed his fringe (because he refused to call them bangs) out of the way revealing a small painted on lightning bolt shaped 'scar' on his forehead.

"Derek Venturi." She gushed grabbing his face in her small delicate hands. She looked at him with absolute glee in her eyes. "You are the cutest thing in the whole wide world." She cooed getting on her tippy toes to kiss his 'scar' gently. She knew there was a reason why she loved the big duff.

* * *

**AN**:Inspired by Harry Potter: DH2 obviously! Have you seen it? Just came back from it myself =)

And I totally forgot to ask in the last chap which has been your favorite Snap Shot out of thee 100, well now out of thee 101!  
And I'm surprised as to how much you guys hated Allie. Haha hard core Dasey Shippers!


	102. Deal?

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Read my really long one at the bottom!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Deal?  
_Continuation of the last chapter… (Or on its own, whichever you prefer.)_

"Let's make a deal," he spoke spontaneously while the movie trailers were playing were rolling. _No time like the present...right?_ He told himself.

"Shoot." she said really not paying him much attention. Her bucket of popcorn did more than enough to keep her thoughts, hands and mouth occupied. Oh the buttery goodness. Why couldn't she marry food?

"I been thinking… I'm probably never going to settle down. And you're probably going to scare off any potential husband. And I need someone to feed me and take care of my laundry so…. If were both single when were old... we should just marry each other." he said turning to look at her expression, nervously. He blamed it on the emotional roller-coaster he was dealing it. (Childhood ending remember?) And if his childhood was truly over, and he had to grow up, well he couldn't think of a better person to do it with.

"Ha!" she yelled spitting out a mouthful of popcorn in the process. Usually she was such a lady with proper manners, but that was a pretty good joke. She had to give it to him.

"Why not? I need a Hermione!" he asked a bit offend. He thought it was a great idea. He couldn't really picture himself settled down, ever. Except with her. Granted, he didn't picture a white house with a picket fence. He pictured late night fights, arguing, and the wild passion in her eyes. And that was good enough for him. That was the only thing he could ever truly commit to. Anything else wouldn't measure up.

"Are you saying you're Ron?" she asked still confused as to where this side of him was coming from.

He didn't want to admit it, but yeah he related to Ron a bit. He knew jealousy when Casey went to prom with Turman (granted he had a hand in making that happen, but still! He wasn't suppose to feel that way.) Just like Ron was Jealous of Krum during the Yule ball. He was jealous of his best friend relationship with her (Uh, remember Sam and Casey?) Just like what Ron felt when they were looking for the horcrux's and he thought Harry and Hermione had a thing going on. Hermione was the smart one, the book worm. Whereas Ron was, well...not any of those things. Sound familiar? And the basic run around that was their relationship until they finally got it together in the end, yeah that was Derek and Casey as well.

"Well, I rather be Harry, obviously. But Hermione is way hotter." He smirked. It was true. He did want to be Harry, he was the Hero of the stories after all. (_However Neville did end up being a pretty Bad Ass character as well…_) At the end of the day Dereks ego could never deny to power of being on top. But deep down, he knew he was more like Ron, but telling Casey that would be reveling way too much too soon. So for now that's all she had to know. Plus, he wasn't lying when he said Hermione was hotter. Oh the things he'd do to Emma Watson…

She sighed. Naturally that would be his reasoning to bring up marriage. Not because they were sort of dating or anything. No, never that. "The only reason we'd get married would be to get a divorce a month later." she argued throwing a few kernel's at him. Wasn't that obvious? They weren't built for the long haul. They were barley built for the present.

"Yeah... only to get back together and earn you years of therapy." he smirked with a shrug. Funny he thought she'd give him a more legit reason as to why they shouldn't get married. Like i don't know... the lack of love? (They had yet to say those 3 little words to each other.) But that didn't seem to be the problem there.

"Der-ek!" she shirked. Because that sounded exactly like something they would do.

"SH!" came from all around them while the 'Please silent your cellphone' reminder flashed onto the big screen. Embarrassed enough, she fell deeper into her seat.

He watched her with a smile that wouldn't fade. "Deal?" he whispered, stealing a handful of that delicious popcorn for himself.

"Deal," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**AN:**

Ok, where to begin? I have a few points to mention:

1. I'm going to add a new section to my AN called "Jenny describes her awesome reviewers!". Since you know I'm having trouble coming up with a good enough adjective that describes you lot (Oh my god, did I just say 'You lot' isn't that a British term? Between Harry Potter marathon and my obsession with One Direction…AH! I am a mess! Anyway, back to the point) I will now use cheesy metaphors to describe you. Todays metaphor is the follow:

You are the ice cold air conditioning that cools me off in this heat wave.

Haha, that was so bad, but that's the point! And its pretty freaking hot in New York right now!

2. 580 reviews? WHAT EVEN IS THAT? Felt like just yesterday I was freaking out about reaching 500. You guys are insane! Gracias (because thank you in English is so over rated.)

3. Inspiration: Originally, I was writing this piece because it's a deal a guy made with me a while ago and I wanted to write it in Dasey form. But then, while trying to make it seem more Derek-like I started comparing Derek and Casey to Hermione and Ron. So yeah, that's what happened…. /I know it's a little OCC on Derek end, but bear with me?

4. For you who aren't in the Harry Potter fandom, no worries normal snapshots should resume shortly, I simply had to get this out of my system.  
4A. But for those of you in the Harry Potter fandom, can I just say those reviews were bloody brilliant! (Look at my British side coming out again, haha!)  
4B. Let me know if i got something wrong! i never read the books... (Don't kill me!) I just saw the movies. Its a long sad story I'm not willing to share right now =(

5. Well honestly I'm not sure if there is a fifth point. But I felt like there should be 5. So in the reviews write 'Jen, you're insane' if you actually read through all my points haha. Ok, I'm done now!

5A. I lied. Remember to Review!  
5B. I'm actually done now!


	103. Sexy

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd, or Robin Thicke's song Sex Therapy  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Sexy **

They were driving back to the campus. It was Casey's turn to drive and cars rules state that the driver picks the music. Which was why Casey's ipod was currently connected to the stereo filling their ears. Nothing Derek liked which put him in that in between conscious state. He was alert enough to hear the music buzzing out of the stereo and Casey humming along. He still felt the soft purr of the The Prince's engine underneath them. It was a peaceful lullaby.

Until a few lyrics he seemed to associate with registered into his consciousness.

_It's your body we'll go hard if you want to_  
_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_  
_Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy_

He repeated the words that made up the line in his head a few times. He needed to make sure he understood what he was hearing. After a few seconds his eyes snapped open. _What the hell are we listening to?_ He watched her. He was in a hypnotic state. Watching her mouth the lyrics of the sexual song. This wasn't normal. Casey was a good girl. She listened to boring music. Women empowerment and all the jazz. Nothing sexual, nothing explicit. Or so he thought.

"Casey has a wild side?" he muttered almost to himself.

But she heard him loud and clear. She paled for a second realizing he was more awake then she had thought to realized. "Shut up." she replied switching their stereo off.

"Ohhhh no!" he smirked liking this new idea. "I want to hear it from the top!." He declared switching it back on and starting the track from the beginning.

She scuffed clearly annoyed and made another move to shut it off but he caught her hand swiftly.

"You try to turn this off, I will tickle you. And being that you're in the drivers seat, I wouldn't try it McDonald. Don't risk our safety," he threatened with a fake smile.

"Go to hell." she spoke through gritted teeth. She kept her eyes on the road in front of them. It was pretty empty. Should she risk it? This is Casey we're talking about, of course not.

_Why is she so annoyed about me hearing the song?_ _Oh, this was going to be good,_he thought.

The opening notes started and the singer began:

_Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up_

"Well, that sounds like you Case!" he started his commentary thinking it would be a fun way to get a rise out of her. Not knowing what the song had in store for the pair.

_Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side_  
_Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs_  
_Cant you see baby you're the only one_  
_You are my love, you are my love_  
_Let me be your medicine_  
_Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine_  
_Spread your wings and baby fly away_

He gulped. Well then..that's different. He could comment but there was a frog in his throat for some reason. And words escaped them. If that was indeed was Casey, then Casey needed some erm...fun? Or was she already doing it, to this song no less. Oh the horror. He was blinded by the images. As he debated these ideas as the song went on and Casey grew redder.

_It's your body you can yell if you want to_  
_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_  
_Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me_  
_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_  
_It's your body we'll go hard if you want to_  
_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_  
_Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy_  
_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

Being that the amount of sexual frustration in the room was through the roof Derek decided it was time to play with it. He managed to compose himself back into his typical pain in the ass self. But he was upping the anti tonight. "Oh, this is rich." he laughed when he finally found his voice. "Casey needs Sex therapy!" he declared with the sexiest smirk he could muster up. He tried slapping her knee for more of a dramatic effect but it didn't help that she was hearing a short skirt and all he touched was silky skin.

"Der-ek! she yelled. "Its just a song," she whined trying to ignore the heat pulsating from his fingertips still on her.

"Yeah, your right." he pretend to go along with her. He squeezed her knee to disguise the fact that his fingers were itching to touch more of her.

"Derk-ek!" she yelped.

"Shh!" he told her before sliding his hand higher on her leg. His other hand was busy typing in the name of the song into his phone searching for the lyrics to serenade her with. Finally the page loaded and he begin to sing along 'passionately'. The whole thing would have been hilarious if it wasn't embarrassing her to the ground.

He leaned over the center console and began to dramatically sing the next verse to her. Quickly referencing his phone every few seconds. She tired her best to ignore him and focus on the road but her blood was bubbling He just didn't know when to stop did? And why was his hand still on her thigh?

_I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it_  
_Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you_  
_Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck_  
_You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah_  
_Push you up against the wall ,turn you out and turn you on_

That was it. She pulled over to the emergency lane quickly turning the stereo off ripping her ipod out of the dock. She opened the door of the car running out of it. She couldn't stand being next to him for more second. Why was it bothering her so much? It was just a song. But he knew exactly how to get underneath her skin and he was doing it at great lengths.

She loved that song it was so sensual and slow. Perfect for getting in the mood. And now Derek had ruined it for her. You know how neurotic Casey is. She had expectations of things, she usually planned everything out to a T. So when Derek takes it upon himself to ruin _it_ for her, her first time, however unintentional it was, it still hurt. But Casey never showed pain around Derek. Or at least she tried not to "I don't do tears" was engraved into her body. So she replaced it with anger. Burning hot anger.

He sighed at her dramatic display. "Really? It wasn't that serious Princess," He muttered to himself before pulling hid door open as well. He made his way over to her side of the car where she was leaning against the metal trying to cool off.

"Casey." he groaned her name frustrated.

She ignored him. _Think happy thoughts. Rainbows and butterflies. And hot guys. Really hot guys. Yummy guys. Robin Thicke. Der-ek!_ Her whole body shuttered. There he goes against ruining intimate moments.

"Come on. I'm just teasing you." he tried to reason with her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face was etched into anger but her eyes seemed far away.

"Casey," he whispered rubbing her arms. It was growing cold and she already had goosebumps.

Once again his touch pulled her back to reality. She returned to shooting him daggers.

"Come on princess," he muttered leaning into her a bit more. She hadn't even noticed it until it was too late. She was sandwiched between him and the Prince. _Great._

He leaned closer into her neck, his breath tickling her just a bit. "I'm sorry... Just let me love you. Lay right here, I'll be your fantasy." he whispered the lyrics.

She couldn't continue ignoring him. It was just too funny. It clearly didn't work for him. "You're an idiot Venturi." She smiled pushing him away, making her way back into the car.

"What? How does it work when he does it but when I say it its funny?" he whined, clearly offended.

She shrugged getting back into the car. "You're not sexy" she suggested with a shrug.

"WHAT?" he yelled going back to his seat as well. "I'm dead sexy!" he complained as they pulled back onto the main road. She had no idea what she had just started. She just made his current quest...To show Casey that he was very, very sexy.

* * *

**AN:** I was listening to this song in the car and I thought:_ 'Hm...these lyrics plus sexual tension that is Dasey. Well, that could be interesting'_. And this is what came out of that.

Your reviews have been amazing. I havn't been able to stop laughing. Glad you guys liked my whole Ron-Derek parallel kind of thing. I was worried about it.

**Review?**


	104. Waiting

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Waiting**

Casey was usually a very patient girl. She waited years for derek to come around, that has to count for something, right? But there were just some situations where a girl simply couldn't hold back her complaints. For example waiting on a 45 minutes on a line for a two minute rollercoster (that she didn't even want to be on) while standing in the blistering heat. She was not a happy camper. They were somewhere at the halfway point when delusion hit her hard. She found herself staring at Derek's... Well, his ass, bum, rear end, bottom etc. Whatever you want to call it, she was looking!

His camo shorts fit him a bit bigger compared to his normal jeans. They fell on his hips a little lower, showing off a bit of his green boxers. What drew her eye further down was the four little worn in corners that mad up a square on his back pocket. He always put his wallet there. So often that it had worn its place into the fabric. She smirked at the thought. She couldn't believe she was so obviously was checking him out. In public no less! But..she had to admit he had a cute ass.

And he caught her too. "Like what you see?' He asked peeking over his shoulder.

"I've seen better," she shrugged before grabbing slipping a hands inside his back pockets, her movements oblivious to everyone else.

"Are you trying to feel me up? He questioned in a playful tone.

"Not trying. Succeeding." She grinned pinching his checks threw the layers of fabric.

It resulted in Derek releasing a loud 'eep' sound and even blush a little. "Casey," he groaned, doing his best not to whine like a two year old in the presence of so many people.

She laughed clearly satisfied with his reaction. That gave her enough entertainment to continue waiting on that tortuous line.**  
**

* * *

**An:**

Inspired by two things:  
One, I was waiting on a long line in the post office when I started writing this on my phone.  
Two: I know a lot of guys who always up there wallet in their back pocket. So often that it gets worn in- or out, depends how you look at it. So I wanted to do something with.

Its a little OCC but she's delusion from the heat! Plus, what's wrong with a little Dasey PDA? ;) In my head they were actually together at this point. But, feel free to see it any other way!

That was actually quit hard to write because i didn't want to be vulgar... But i hope you understood ;)

600 reviews? When sounds like i should come up with a horrible metaphor!

You are the cheese to my sandwich!

And that says a lot because I really like cheese... Grilled cheese, Mac and Cheese, Munster Cheese, American cheese, Mozzarella sticks, Cream cheese. =D

Do you like Cheese?


	105. Black Mail

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Black Mail**

It wasn't often that Derek picked up his old 6-string guitar. He was just so busy with professional hockey: practice, games, events etc.. Casey couldn't help but missed the familiar melodies he use to play back freshman year. That's why she swore her ears were betraying her when the familiar sounds of his guitar filed her ears with delight.

She tiptoed closer to his room where the sound seemed to be coming... for investigating purposes only! His door was ajar; it gave her enough room to peek inside.

Low and behold he sat at his desk with his feet kicked up onto his bed and his guitar on his lap, he arms wrapped around it so gingerly. It was his baby, cost him a fortune, but he always said it was worth it.

He looked down at the notes scribbled onto the sheet of paper settled on his knee, referencing it ever so often. He hummed the lyrics to himself; letting a few words slip out of his lips every once in a while. He was too caught up in his music to notice it.

"...Prized possession...girl, I want you... special little lady...my favorite..." he muttered to himself.

"Alert thee authorities." Casey grinned exposing herself to his eyes.

His eyes went wide before he closed them tightly in shame. He was caught.

"You know, it's almost like you want me to black mail you." She smiled on falling onto his bed.

"Shut up." He muttered, squirming under her stare uncomfortably.

"I mean, Justin Bieber? Come on Derek. That's the kind of stuff Marti listens too!"

"Which is why I know it! She forced her music down my throat when we went home last weekend. She had the acoustic version of this one... It wasn't _so_ bad." He deafened himself.

"Sing it to me?" She asked giving him that look. He couldn't quite describe it. It was a shy flirty stare from underneath her eyelashes with the tiniest of smiles across her lip.

He sighed knowing it wasn't a battle he was going to win. He took it back from the top and started singing softly. "I always knew you were the best. The coolest girl I know. So prettier then all the rest. The star of my show." He went on.

* * *

AN: Haha. D singing JB. It had to be done!


	106. Young

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Young**

"Derek," she spoke softly interrupting the silence that had fallen between the pair.

"Hmm?" he replied keeping his eyes on the road and a lazy hand on the wheel. He was tired. Casey had woken him up way too early for this drive home. At least they would be switching off soon and he could hopefully find his way back to sleep.

"Do you ever think about it?" She asked turning towards him.

"Think about what?" he asked dryly. He wasn't one for conversation that early in the morning. But we know Casey is a chatterbox. Not the best combination.

"Dying." She replied sadly looking out the passenger side window with a distant look in her eye. It had started drizzling, the clouds were gray, and the sun seemed to be hiding from her.

"No. Why would I? It's depressing." He replied with a shrug. Yeah, way to early for this conversation indeed.

"Well...you just never know." She spoke turning to him again. He looked uncomfortable which caused her to stifle a a laugh.

"I guess..." he spoke, clearly not enjoying the feel of her stare on him or the topic she had chosen. Maybe if he ignored her she would shut up…

"So, if I die young, I want you to know…" She started.

"To know?" he asked. Suddenly ignoring her didn't seem like a good idea. It seemed like she was about to confess her deepest darkest secret. And for that he would always listen.

"What to do!" she exclaimed with suddenly so much more energy bursting through her body. As if it were something exciting.

He shook his head, thinking to himself how ridiculous she really was. The second he thinks she could possibly be normal, she reminds him that clearly she's not. "Only you would plan your funeral at 19 Case."

She ignored his insult and began to explain some of the details. "I want a white satin dress. And pearls! I want white roses in the coffin with me. Everything white! And no depressing music. Send me off with the words of a love song." She decided. In reality she had decided this a long time ago. This wasn't new, but she thought it was time to tell him for some reason.

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't this be in your will or something?" he groaned. He didn't want to hear about her funeral. It made him squirm, and being that they were on the road he couldn't exactly escape her either.

"I haven't gotten around to writing it yet. But you know, in case something happens right now. We could get into an accident you know. Statistics show that-" she started, ready to babble out facts.

"Shut up." he said cutting her off. He put another hand on the steering wheel. "You just want to blame me for your death." he scuffed.

"I do not! But, if I do die today, and you don't follow through with my wishes, I will so haunt you." She threatened him, jabbing his arm with her pointer finger.

"Wait, why do you get to die first?" he asked annoyed, turning towards her for just a second.

"What?" she asked confused. Had she heard him right?

"Why can't I haunt you?" he fought.

She gasped. "Are we seriously arguing as to who will die first?" she yelled. It was a small car, they were right next to each other. There was no need to use anything other than indoors voices. But Casey seemed to have forgotten her manners.

"Yes." He whined back in return.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head decided she wouldn't dignify that statement with an answer. Until it dawned on her. "You just cant live without me, can you Der?" she asked with smirk. That's why he didn't want to talk about it. That's why he wanted to die first. Because he couldn't fathom living a day without her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied hiding a smile of his own.  
**  
**

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: If i die young by The Band Perry

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

This songs been in my head all day. Hope you liked. Review =)


	107. Glitter

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Glitter **

She sighed heavenly as she walked into her home slowly and exhausted. She was greeted by the soft hum of the late night talk show host. Everything was dark except the glow coming off the TV, which illuminated the man who lounged in his chair with their puppy curled up at his feet. The sight never failed to bring a faint smile to her lips.

"Hey," he whispered in a sleepy voice that drove her crazy. He didn't move an inch but his voice was an invitation enough.

Her smile brightened. She kicked off her heels and made her way towards him. "Hey," she replied climbing into his lap. She had a way of perfectly curling her body around his in any given situation. It was a gift really.

He easily wrapped an arm around her middle, keeping it inbetween the curves of her lower back. He kept his free arm on her bare thigh, pulling her impossibly closer. How did he let her go out in that tiny glittering dress?

"How girls night?" he asked into her hair, dropping a kiss on her crown.

Her arms were wrapped around his middle as if she was holding a teddy bear to her chest. She kept her head in the nook in between his neck and shoulder.

"Fine." she muttered into his neck. But she really didn't feel like talking. So with one kiss, on the right spot on his neck she pulled all his attention back to her and what she wanted.

"But this is better," she muttered against his lips.

* * *

**AN**: Inspired by Sex and the City 4.14: All that glitters. There's a part where Carrie comes home to her honey and curls up in his lap perfectly. It was just perfect.

There is just no way that I can say 'butt' in nice terms. Seriously, I mean i know i've put this in AN's before. But saying 'butt' is just so...ugh. And i don't like being vulgar (in my writing) and say 'ass'. And just, blah. But i hope you got it, his hand on the curve of her ass. There you go, I said it.


	108. Secrets

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Secrets**

Four individuals... two pairs of best friends were suppose to meet up at Smelly Nellie's for lunch that beautiful July afternoon. Two secrets between the four of them... Neither aware of the news the other had in store for them. Two relationships that had blossomed in the time span of a year. Those relationships were kept secret, hidden from each other. Even though they were best friends, they were scared of the reactions they would receive. They all had their reasons...

But it was really hard to let the nerve gets to you when your sandy haired boyfriend is watching you out the corner of his eyes, wearing one of his classic beanie, and that brilliant million dollar smile. Every worry melted because he was more than worth the worry. Emily slipped her hand into his as they walked in with a surprise in store for Derek and Casey.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I want to spread thee love. Im not the greatest at writing outside of Derek and Casey, but i want to show some of the other characters some love as well...Hope you guys liked it.

Any particular ship you want me to try?

PS. Just cause i know she'll see this whenever she reads it: I miss Mel! (Dark-Supernatural-Angel)


	109. Slushie

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Slushie**

It started with a chick flick...

Or a romantic comedy if you want to be specific. You know, the one with "the perfect cast!" and "the most amazing plot!" (As if they aren't all the same predictable boy meets girl type of thing.) But according to Casey it wasn't. And she needed to go see it ASAP. Meaning, no she couldn't wait till Emily was off from work; therefor she turned to Derek, because Casey refused to go to the movies alone.

She smiled to herself just thinking about it. How she someone managed, without pulling too many teeth, to get him to join her. She didn't even notice her hand reaching towards the cup holder, towards his coveted cherry slushie.

Normally he'd complain. But this time he didn't even make a move to stop her. Partly because he knew she would complain the second she put the straw in her mouth. And partly because he was shocked by the fact that she was willing to share a drink with him. Even though she claimed he was gross and every disease out there infected his germs.

She put the straw into her mouth not really looking at it. However the second she wrapped her lips around it, she felt the lethal pointy piece of plastic stabbing her mouth. She quickly pulled it out and inspected the defect straw. "Der-ek!" she whined. How was she supposed to drink it if the straw itself was all chewed up in every direction possible.

He shrugged with a smirk and took the cup out of her hands and sipped on his drink perfectly fine.

The same thing would happen every single time she tried to steal a sip of his drink. He'd laugh it off and tell her to get her own but in reality he liked sharing. Which is why slowly but surly his Small cherry slushie became a medium and eventually that medium became a large.

But that wasn't the only change. It was a hard habit to kick, but eventually he managed to drink that delicious cherry substance without biting on the straw. A change that Casey did notice.

She hid her smile when she finally was able to drink out of a normal straw.

* * *

**AN**:

Ok, I know I've been doing a lot of movie theater related fics, but I'm such a movie buff! So, bear with me.

Inspiration:

1. I watched Friends with Benefits last weekend. I'm a sucker for chick flicks, even if I know exactly what's going to happen/ that it gives girls false hope of relationships... But still! How can you resist?

2. I have a bad habit of chewing on my straw, which I have to resist when I'm sharing a cherry slushie!


	110. Hammock

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Hammock

He walked into their bedroom and spotted her. She was a tiny girl, but the way she laid, limbs spread out like that, she took up the whole bed. She had a foot tucked under her and her hands clasped behind her head comfortably. She wore a old raggedy shirt that was clearly too small for her. It showed off her cute belly button and her new diamond studded piercing. She also wore a pair of purple pokadotted hiphugger briefs which exposed her silky smooth tan legs. What caught his attention most was the fact that she was absolute still. That wasn't her style, she was always fidgeting, moving about. And that stare in her eye...she kept it on the corner of the room. To him it looked like she she was contemplating lifes meaning or something else of importance.

He made his way to the bed seemingly undectaded by her. He laid his head on her flat stomach and kept his eyes locked on her. "What you thinking?" he whispered, trying not to scare her.

She looked down at the boy who laid on her as if she was just noticing he was there. She tilted her head to the side analyzing him for a second. She let her hand caresses his check softly, taking in his beauty that never seised to amaze her. She bit her lip debating wither or not she should tell him.

"Mar," he called again, trying to keep her attention on him... she had a problem with that. The attention span of a fish!

"I think we should hang a hammock in here," she admitted with a shy smile and a bit of a blush.

It took a minute to register her words but when he did he chuckled. She really was something else.

* * *

**AN:**  
I was laying in bed just like Marti in this scenario. I could just picture her boyfriend (I pictured Dimi) coming in and questioning her like that. I don't know..Random. But then again it usually is haha.

I've said this before in a Marti-centric snapshot that i don't know how she would be more grown up, but i figured she'd be in her own 'lalala' world, drumming to her own beat, you know?

Once more, im trying to spread thee love!


	111. Questions

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Read my really long one at the bottom!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Questions**

"So...your really going to do?" Sam asked his best friend. He took another swig of his beer and watched the game on the ice, really not paying it any mind since Derek had just given him some pretty big news.

"Yeah. I am." Derek replied with a subtle smile. He too was keeping his eyes on the ice. It would be too weird looking at each other as they shared that moment.

Sam replied with a simple approving head nod really having nothing left to say.

"You're...ok with this, right?" Derek asked a bit worried.

Sam shot him a confused look. " Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... But you're my best friend and I need you to be ok with this. You know? And... Well, you might end up loosing me now," Derek joked, lighting the mood up a bit.

Sam chuckled realizing that it was a possibility. But he doubted he would ever lose there friendship. "You think she's going to say no, don't you?" he asked the burning question that had been bothering Derek.

Derek remained quiet for a bit. "Can you blame me?" he asked keeping his eyes on the ground. He was never one to worry or to get denied. But this was different.

"It'll be fine Derek. She'll say yes." Sam nodded.

And that was that. No more words needed to be exchanged on the matter.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know. I needed some Derek-Sam (Blame my new story, it has a lot of there bromance in the chapters coming up...**GO READ IT!**)

Any particular pairing. I left it really open =)


	112. Beautiful

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd or What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Beautiful. **

"You really gotta stop singing that!" Derek yelled form across the wall in his room. He knew she could hear him, just like he could hear her. It was painfully clear.

His complaints barley registered, Casey was in the Zone. The album of her favorite band had just been released a mere 2 hours ago and she already had her favorite song, on repeat no less. Blasting through the tiny speakers of her computer. She didn't have a care in the world. As far as she was concerned Derek Venturi didn't exist. Nothing did expect the music. She would have to figure out the choreography to this song ASAP. Well, you know when she let herself leave her room and actually have a life beyond the music once more. But she gave it another few hours before that could even happen.

Feeling ignored, neglected and annoyed with the damn song Derek took it upon himself to take control of the situation. He entered her room swiftly like a man on a mission. He found her laying in bed her eyes closed completely emerged in the music mouthing the lyrics as she went Her hips doing a little dance, her fingers snapping to the beat.

"Go away," she mumbled during the few second of silence before the track started to play again.

"Casey, your being ridiculous." he complained throwing himself onto her bed a safe distance from her.

She opened her eyes annoyed with him. Why was he interrupting her? She let out an exasperate sigh. "Just listened to the lyrics," she coached him before falling back into the music like before.

And for some reason he did. He hadn't given it a chance before because well its Casey's music, and she has no taste. Plus, it was a catchy beat that only a boy band can provide. And Derek didn't listen to boy bands. But he gave in. Because she looked so cute in her own little world moving around in her bed as she enjoyed it the damn song.

And listen he did. It was ridiculously cheesy upbeat and puke worthy. "You cannot get a girl using lines like that," he declared after the song was over.

Casey turned to him and replied with a sly smile "You'd be surprise Venturi."

But he was sure it was impossible. So he did the only natural thing. Test out his theory. He leaned closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her check bringing her attention to his eyes. For the first time in two hours she didn't hear the music playing. She mesmerized by him. And with that he spoke the words she had been singing all day. "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know you're beautiful." He wasn't sure at what point it happened, but it started off with him mocking her, and ended up with him actually meaning the words. She was beautiful.

"Fuck me," he whispered to himself, not breaking eye contact with her. "Maybe those boys are onto something," he told her blinking a few times finally finding the strength to look away, dropping his hand from her cheek. Words like that held too much meaning…

And before she could even reply he was out the door. She didn't see him for the rest of the night. But she didn't mind it at all because he was right there with her every time those lyrics came out of her speakers. And yes, she kept the song on replay all night long.

* * *

**AN**: Well...I'm a fangirl. I stayed up till 4am last night…well morning, to hear my favorite Boy Band premier their new single in the UK. It's all I've listened to all day. Its ridiculous. Anyway, I was going to do something like this with another song, but since I'm currently obsessed… this happened. Figured you guys missed Dasey (since I've been spreading the love) and it was the only way I could write today haha.

One Direction: What Makes You Beautiful


	113. Big Brother

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Big Brother**

"Hey," Edwin spoke softly, settling himself onto the ground next to Casey. She sat at the edge of the water throwing small pebbles into it. The lodge was suppose to be a peaceful place yet she couldn't seem to find any peace in it.

"Hey," she replied taking a peek at him form the corner of her eye. She didn't want to face him full on; she couldn't give away the fact that she had been crying. She tried to brush her checks of the evidence without being too obvious about it, but he noticed.

"Listen...I know I'm not Lizzie, or even Marti. But, I figured I'd try my hand at being the big brother you never had," he smiled. And he wasn't lying either. Edwin survived puberty very very well. He was already as tall ad Derek and the combination of hitting the gym and playing hockey made him well built as well. Casey felt tiny just sitting next to him.

She smiled turning towards him. "Go for it," she replied.

They chuckled. "Ok," he started clearing his throat. He lowered his voice a few octaves before starting again. "Who ass do I have to kick?" he asked trying to keep a straight face., taking on a tough guys persona.

Casey maintained composed. "No ones," she replied easily.

"So who made you cry?" he asked, again in that deep voice.

"My fiancé," she smiled. Because even though he made her cry, she couldn't deny the butterflies she felt just saying that he was her fiancé, that he had proposed and that they would get married. Well...hopefully.

"I'm going to have to talk to this guy," Edwin nodded. As if he had just concocted a plan of revenge in his head.

"Nah, don't embarrass me Ed," she whined like a proper teenage girl.

He dropped the fake voice. "You know he didn't mean the things he said, right?" he asked a bit worried she hadn't. Because well, Derek was an idiot. But he could only hope that Casey knew that by now.

"You heard?" she winced. She didn't want to involve the family into their problems but it seemed to late for that. Their fights usually got pretty loud.

"Everyone heard," he muttered softly. It was bad. They had to cover Simon's ears from hearing the foul language they through at each other like water.

She let out an exhausted sigh. "I know he didn't mean It." she replied rubbing her face roughly trying to erase any traces of the pervious argument from her.

"Just let him cool off. He'll come around." he assured her. "Plus, I left him in good hands," he smirked.

"Who's?" Casey asked intrigued. Who could possibly deal with a pissed off Derek?

"Lizzies," he replied with a soft smile. Just saying her name brought him happiness, regardless the situation.

Casey remained quiet taking in the new information she had received. Lizzie dealing with Derek? That didn't sound right. Maybe Marti, but she had also gotten into it with her older brother... Suddenly a voice brought her back to reality.

"Can I interrupt?" Derek asked from behind them. They didn't know how long he had been standing there but apparently, long enough.

Edwin looked at Casey for approval, which she gave with a nod. Edwin then looked up at Derek, standing up in front of him matching his height. "You make my sister cry again, I will kick your ass." Ed spoke through gritted teeth. It looked pretty real.

Derek's eyes went wide; shocked that Edwin would threaten him like that. But being that he couldn't deal with that he just nodded in acceptance, saving that fight for later.

Edwin, being the real softy that he is erupted into laughter. "I'm pretty good, huh Case?" he asked with a smile before leaving the pair alone.

"Hey," Derek said taking Edwin's seat.

"Hey," she responded.

* * *

AN: I wanted a Edwin- Casey brother sister moment.  
Hopefully i did it justice.

PS. Overwhelmed by the amount of reviews for the last snapshot. Love combining my favorite fandoms!


	114. Vacation

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Vacation**

Derek practically lived for vacation. It was a beautiful time he was free to be lazy without hearing her whining and the bitching. Where he could chose to sleep the day away if he wanted. The days where he could spend doing whatever the hell he liked. Although she had an itinerary full of activities and entertainment, he always found a way to veer her away from her original plan. He always got his way. _But every once in a while he was up for snorkeling or riding the jet skies._ You know, the _cool _things she actually managed to add to the master list.

It was so nice to think that in a few mere hours, a nap, and probably some room service later he'd be in paradise. The beach, the sun, the sand, the pool, and last but not least… her bikini. He wished the plane could go faster; he couldn't wait to get there already.

He looked down at his shoulder at the girl curled up into his side. She looked so sweet and innocent, two things he no longer believed she could be. (He had corrupted her years ago.) He placed a soft kiss on her temple and reminded himself to hide her laptop the second they land. She was not allowed to do anything but relax for the next seven days and he would make sure of it.

* * *

**AN:**

So, I really wanted to update but my minds been blank. Sorry guys, I'm actually officially on "Vacation" for this week. So, can I get a get out of jail free card and let my mind take a break as well?

Also, it definitely feels like another cheesy metaphor moment:  
**You're the umbrella to my rainstorm.**

Haha, really bad. It's been raining since last night. Lightning, thunder and nonstop rain. Perfect way to start my vacation, huh?

Ps. Thanks for the inspiration Mel! (Dark-Supernatural-Angel)


	115. Beep Beep

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Beep... Beep **

Derek Venturi could be found in her hospital room every day religiously ever since the accident. He was there in between classes and practice, right when visiting hours started at 8am and until 10 pm when they were over. But most night he didn't sneak out until 11. Every spare minute of his day was dedicated to her.

All the nurses knew him. However not in the sense you would expect. He never bothered to give them more than a two finger salute while passing the front desk and going straight to Casey's room. But they all spoke to one another. They were baffled by that strange boy. They all thought he was Casey's boyfriend at first. But anytime a nurse would sneak in to check on Casey's vitals he'd be on the other side of the room with a book in his hand. He wouldn't even look at her. But they didn't know why.

The truth was that he _couldn't_look at her. Seeing her lay there defenses and weak triggered his gag reflex. That alone was enough to chase him all the way to the closest bathroom. It physically hurt him. So he didn't look at her… much. But he'd watch her from the corner of his eye from his chair across the small room.

Even though the constant buzzing from the machines she was hooked up to were unnerving, he didn't dare put his iPod on. Because he needed to hear them and assure himself that she was ok. Even if technically speaking she wasn't. At least her heart was still beating. At least he had that.

Her room was full of flowers. From friends and family. Teddy bears and balloons. He made sure to stay away when she had other visitors. He didn't like answering questions (even though he knew all the answers.) He kept himself very up to date with her stats and progress. Every day he'd ask her doctor if anything had changed. Nothing ever really did but he'd ask anyway.

She finally woke up, 16 days since she had slipped into the coma. Surprisingly he wasn't there. He was in class or something. But the second he walked into the hospital after class the nurses greeted him with the biggest smiles. He didn't even question the stares he was getting, giving them the same two finger salute he usually did walking by the front desk.

"Derek," one of the nurses called out.

He stopped in his tracks, his heart sinking to his stomach. They usually didn't talk to him unless he asked. They knew not to talk. He wasn't exactly the friendliest person ever since the accident. He was not up for being social unless it was absolutely necessary.

"She's awake." The nurse replied to the back of his head because he refused to even look at them.

They expected some type of excitement but instead they saw his shoulders slouch and heard him let out an exhausted sigh. He dragged his feet into her room and saw it for himself. She was sitting up on her bed with a brand new batch of flowers decorating her room and blue eyes open, staring back at him.

"Hey," she replied smiling at him.

He didn't bother using words to return the greeting. He simply grunted throwing himself into his designated spot and returned to his text book. She didn't question it. The family had visited her earlier, they told her he had been there every day. They filled her in on everything she had to know- they knew Derek wouldn't.

After two hours of nothing he packed his bags and got up, ready to leave. Casey watched him carefully wondering why he even bothered. He looked like he was in hell sitting in that room with her. However her thoughts where frazzled when he made his way towards her bed. What was he doing?

He gently took her right hand into his, bringing her knuckles up to his lips pressing a soft kiss onto the flesh. As he did every single day before leaving her.

And with that, not even a parting glance he walked out. The same routine continued every time he stopped by. But after the third day of the same thing Casey couldn't remain quite.

"Why do you even bother coming?" she asked him when he stepped into her room. He had gotten out of practice that much was evident. It was 8:30, he looked exhausted and malnutrition. What was going on with him? If only she knew.

He walked over to her bed, completely breaking out of his new routine. He stared down into her eyes, those blue orbs he missed so dearly. "I got use to the beeping machines here…Its too quite at home." He admitted in a whisper.

And although it wasn't a grand romantic gesture it was all she needed to hear. A smile graced her face, words no longer needed to be exchanged between the two.

* * *

**AN**: Ok, here the deal... I rewatched A Walk to Remember last night at like 2am. And you see that's a bad combination. It included many tears. But it also included plot bunnies. So the next few snapshots will be inspired by the movie (_WHICH I DON'T OWN: Disclaimer_and all that jazz) Hope you enjoy as much as i did writing them.

Review!


	116. Miracle

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**Miracle

She saved him when he didn't know he needed saving. He didn't see his life spiraling out of control. It was one things where you're too sucked in to see what's around you. But when he saw it- man was it clear. He'll never admit it, but she did thee impossible to pull him back to the right track. It was the combination of the fighting, her complaints, her nagging, and her morals that seemed to do the trick. Little by little she did it. He wasn't sure if he believed in a higher power, (he knew she did,) but he_ did_ believe in her. And although he didn't tell her, he knew she was his angel. She was his miracle. She gave him a reason to believe.

* * *

**AN**: Short and sweet. Another A Walk To Remember inspired one. Review?


	117. Knight

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Knight**

"What are you doing?" Casey asked Derek cautiously as she watched him hold a wet cloth to his (very muscular) arm. The only reason Derek would be found in the kitchen was if it involved food. This time however it looked like it involved him getting hurt.

He removed the cloth, peeling a bit of white paper that was under it. And with that a superman logo was reveled on his bicep. "Cool, huh?" he asked with a cheesy grin. He had been transported into his youth when he found a pile of Simon's temporary tattoos, superhero edition. He was too tempted by it to pretend to act his age. He already had put on two other tattoos scattered all over his body. Only one being visible to Casey's eyes.

"Are there more?"? she asked tempted herself. Granted she would prefer a butterfly or something girly. But there was one superhero she had a thing for.

He nodded at the counter where a few more tattoos laid. She picked one instantly happy that it was there. She lifted up her shirt and lowered her jeans a bit before placing the tattoos on her lower hip. Derek watched her carefully as she placed the tattoo sheet and damp cloth onto her soft skin. He couldn't look away. And then after what felt like hours she removed the cloth and carefully peeled off the backing, exposing a black and yellow batman symbol.

He ripped his eyes off her body and looked up at her. "Batman?" he asked.

She shrugged with a shy smile. "I've got a thing for the dark knight." She replied adjusting her clothes, covering up her new tattoos up gently.**  
**

* * *

**AN: **A Walk to Remember inspired- sort of. When he puts the butterfly on her shoulder. Review?


	118. Listening

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:  
**So many disclaimers in this, its ridiculous.  
Ok, One Direction Radio tour for the format of the interview of thee following snap shot.  
Scott Mills is a DJ on BBC Radio 1 in England. (And if your catching on: One Direction had an interview with him.)  
The lyrics are from I Swear This Time I Mean it by Mayday Parade. (Who i love very much.)  
And last but not least: No, I don't own Life with Derek .**  
**  
**AN**: That was a mouth full. So with all that being said...Enjoy!

* * *

******A Snap Shot:  
Listening **

"Joining us tonight we have the infamous Derek Venturi."

"Haha, infamous huh? I didn't think I was that bad Mills!"

"Oh but I've heard a few stories."

"I didn't do it. I swear!"

"Yeah yeah. All lies. So talk to me. What's new Derek?"

"What's new? Well, I was stuck in the studio for months working on the new album. It's finally done so now I'm traveling all over the place, trying to get the first single on the air."

"Your first solo album since you split from D rock, right?"

"Well when you put it like that I sound horrible! I didn't split from D rock. We split up collectively, as a whole. We all wanted different things. I decided I wasn't done yet, so I kept going. So I hit the studio with a very talent people and I'm really proud of what came out of it."

"Ahh, collectively I see. I see you've been media trained."

"Haha, no. I'm not that horrible bad boy you guys make me out to be."

"Sure sure. So, we have a few questions from the fans, ready for them?

"Sure, hit me."

"See, we were expecting these great questions… but we only got one from a million different girls. They tweeted us, face booked, called in etc. all asking the same question. Are you single? And will you date a fan? We all know the media always hypes up any female you give attention to. Even a waitress! And you will deny anyone you're associated with. But what's the real deal?"

"I remember that waitress. I think I have her number actually…"

"Ahh, I hear the rumors spreading already!"

"Joking! So, the real deal huh? Well I'm single. Honestly. And right now no, I wouldn't date a fan because I wouldn't date anyone."

"Really, no one at all?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm not good in relationships. Especially not right now. My lifestyle…it's not easy to keep one. All week I've been waking up at around 7, I go around and do about five interviews. Besides the radio interview I've got the photo shoots, and the guest appearances and the tv interviews. My days don't even till about 10 or 11, then I wake up and do it all over again in the next city. There's no time to take a girl out properly. It's just not in the cards right now, Mills."

"Alright. I'll believe you… for now. However, my sources tell me you wrote this debuted single about an old love. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I wrote it. I wrote most of what on the album actually. And yeah, I guess so, but I wouldn't call her an old love."

"Oh, so she's still in the picture?"

"It's… complicated."

"Ohh, one of those then. I see. Alright, So are you going to play some of the single for us now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Anything you want to tell us about it?"

"Well, D Rock the fans know I can rock out. For my own album, I mixed it up a bit. This one's a slow song. It's about a girl-"

"Isn't it always?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Haha. She's from my hometown in Ontario. And, I fell for her hard. Which is weird, because she's not my type. You'd expect me to date a groupie, and this girl is far from it. Anyway, like I said before my lifestyle doesn't really let me have a relationship, at least not right now. But if I did, it would be with her. So this is me just hopping that she's out there listening to me on the radio or something, you know? Really anything to show she still cares, even though I'm not there. And apparently my album needed a slow song or some thing."

"Yeahhh. Or maybe you're just a softy Ventrui!"

"Don't go ruining my rep Scott!"

"Alrigth, alright! Ok, this is Derek Venturi playing part of his new single I Swear This Time I Mean It on Radio 1."

"_I'm outdated, overrated. Morning seems so far way. So I'll sing a melody. And hope to God she's listening. Sleeping softly while I sing. And I'll be your memories. Your lullaby for all the times. Hoping that my voice could get it right. If luck is on my side tonight. My clumsy tongue will make it right. And wrists that touch. It isn't much, but it's enough. To form imaginary lines. Forget your scars, we'll forget mine. The hours change so fast. Oh God, please make this last_"

"Wow ,that girl definitely means a hell of a lot to you. That was great! You can download the single now off iTunes. And the album comes out at the end of the month. Thanks for coming in Derek. Want to introduce the song?"

"Thanks for having me Scott. This is the full version of I Swear This time I Mean It, by me, Derek Ventrui. This one's for you Princess."

And as the first few notes of the familiar song began to play tears rolled down Casey's eyes. It wasn't the first time she hear it. According to iTunes she had played it 132 times since she downloaded it a few days ago.

If only she could answer his question. Yeah, she was listening. Just as she had listened to the other 3 radio interviews he had done that day. And all 15 he had done that week. Even though they weren't together, and never really had a chance to be, she still supported him in everything he did. Even if it kept them a part.

* * *

**An:  
**

If you read my disclaimer at the top you know most of what I'm about to say. But I'm going to say it anyway! (Did you just scroll up to read the disclaimer? You so did, didn't you? ;)

_Inspiration:_  
Like I've mentioned before I'm a hardcore One Direction fan. They did a radio tour last week and I heard them all. (And trust me there was a lot.) So that's really where i got the format of the interview. After hearing about 15 interviews, you get the hang of it.

The lyrics to the song are from I swear this time I mean it by Mayday parade. I knew I wanted to do something with it. And this is what i came up with.

Last but not least I wanted to do a snap shot where it's just dialogue, so a radio interview let me do it easier. And this is what happened!

Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it.

PS. I wanted to post all my A Walk To Remember inspired snapshots back to back...But i imply HAD to post this ASAP!

Woot! Don't you just love long pointless AN's from me?


	119. Goosebumps

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Goosebumps

There was something about the feeling her skin under his fingertips. The little bumps on her skin, every strand of hair on end thanks to him. To cause such a reaction all he had to do was drag his fingertips down from the ball of her shoulder to her elbows ever so softly. She shivered against his body releasing a gentle groan, digging herself deeper into his arms searching for his warmth. It was the little things like that made him a smug bastard. It was all her fault if you really think about it.

* * *

**AN**: Short and sweet. Review?

PS. School has officially started so please don't hate me if i don't update as much!

PPS. Normally i would be "ZOMG!" spazzing that we (yes _we-_ not I, because you guys are part of this too, damnit!) reached **700 reviews.** Which is asdfghjjjk amazing, but at the moment i cant function correctly. But i promise a whole sentimental AN next update!


	120. Footsteps

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Footsteps  
**

Edwin walked into his living room completely defeated. He fell into his (temporary) recliner with a sigh. He didn't even bother peeking over to see if Lizzie was lounging on the couch next to him. He just knew she was. With a deep breath he uttered those painful words her way. "You were right." Each syllable chocked out because it pained him to admit it. Or so it seemed.

Her head popped up from the couch and into his line of sight. She wore a full grin with pride. "Twenty bucks," she responded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She didn't even want detail, she just wanted payment.

He groaned annoyed with her happy factor and pulled out a crumbled bill, throwing it in her general direction. He couldn't be bother with pleasantries anyway. "You do know _why_ she broke up with me, right?" he asked with a bit of a teasing tone.

Making sure she secured her money in her pocket she got up, headed upstairs. "I don't care," she shrugged on her way past him.

He didn't take his eyes off her. "Because of you Liz," he smiled. It was always because of Lizzie. Every single girl was threatened by their _friendship_.

"I don't careee," she sung as she took the stairs two by two, suddenly a little peep in her step.

He didn't miss the smile that graced her face either. When she finally made it out of sight he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, turned on some hockey and relaxed. He had fallen into Derek footsteps all too well.

* * *

**AN:**Liwzin!

Like i said, im tyring to mix it up a bit!  
Thoughts? Suggestions?

Cheesy metaphor (to explain the love i have for you for hitting 700):  
You are the fruit to my smoothie.

I just had a pretty slamming smoothie haha. You guys are all asdfghjkl and honestly can't really even try to explain it more without repeating stuff i've said before. I need to come up with new explications, working on that now. (However I should be working on... well, _work_ right now. But as usual i'm not. So I should upload this before I get fired!)


	121. Bump

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Bump

Getting a call to the office at the rink was never a good sign. It barley ever happened, which for that he was grateful. But when he heard Nora on the other end of the phone only one thing popped into his mind.

Casey.

"I don't know why but she only wants you. The doctors won't tell me anything and she won't either. She keeps asking for you, Derek. You need to get here. I don't care how, but you need to get here, fast." she cried, her voice going a hundred miles a minute.

He reached the hospital in no time at all. He just told coach "Casey" and with an approving head nod he was on the road. He didn't even change out of his gear, just took off his skate and ran.

But when he reached the hospital he didn't want to go inside. He knew what he'd find. The only thing he was avoiding. But he was a man, and he had to face his responsibility. He walked into her room and found Nora and Lizzie sitting on her bed, trying to calm her. To say it was heart breaking wouldn't really cut it. He knew she was stable, that much was clear. But being that nor she or the doctor would tell Nora anything, he knew exactly what this was about. And it terrified him.

"Damnit." he cursed under his breath suddenly wishing he could hit something and let his frustration out somehow. "Get out," he told them. Sure he wasn't nice, but he had no time for nice. So, being a dick was the only copping mechanism he could pull off. This was no time for jokes. Even he had lines that shouldn't be crossed.

"Derek!" Nora started. Both surprised that he had gotten there so fast, and offended that he had spoken to her in such a tone.

"Please." he whispered closing his eyes tight. Tears, yes_ tears _threatening Derek's eyes.

And with that they shuffled out of the room. Once the door closed behind them he sat in the chair right next to her bed. He let out a heavy sigh, exhaustion suddenly sinking into his physique.

"You ok?" he finally asked. Giving her the attention she had been waiting for. He took her hands into his gently. He felt her shaking which was never a good sign. She was frazzled, more than usual. This was bad. Really, really bad.

She shook her head no. Barley making any movement at all, but he was a pro when it came to Casey, he noticed it easily.

He cringed before asking the burning question. "Is he...?" he trailed off really not wanting to finish that sentence. It was a bad enough thought. It didn't need to be spoken. He already knew the answer, but he was hopping... his eyes begging her to tell him differently.

Once more she shook her head. This time her features scrunching up, her silent tears starting up again. She didn't bother trying to hide them from him. She wasn't strong enough. She may never be strong enough again.

"Fuck," he cursed throwing his head back. Pain finding its way through every fiber of his body. He couldn't even fathom the amount of pain she was in...

"We lost him," she spoke. Her voice barely audible, cracking between sobs and tears. Trying her best to speak, but her throat wasn't responding well.

He pulled his hands away from hers and studied her body. It was impossible. Bump was there. He had to be. He placed his hands on her stomach like a basketball, feeling around for the familiar little guy.

"Don't hate me," she begged closing her eyes tight. She didn't want to see his reaction. She couldn't face him.

"Never." he whispered to her stomach. It hadn't sunk in yet. She was lying. She had to be.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

He knew she was. But she had nothing to be sorry about. "It's not your fault. You were on top of it. Something's you just can't control." He explained knowing that's what she needed to hear. Although he was speaking words that seemed to make sense to her, his mind wasn't making any sense at all. It was like his body kicked in to auto pilot trying to comfort her as best he could. But his mind was elsewhere, trying to cope on its own, hidden from Casey's eyes.

He knew things like this happened. But he didn't think it would happen to them. She was so careful. Too careful if possible. Not even allowing Derek to curse around Bump as he had dubbed him. They had only found out the sex of the baby a mere two months ago. It felt l like days to be honest. He was going to have Derek reddish brown hair and Casey's piercing blue eyes. He was supposed to wrap his tiny fingers around Derek's thumb. He was supposed to fall asleep on Derek's chest as they watched hockey together as Casey slept. He was supposed to be their son... They were going to be a family.

But everything happen for a reason, right?

_Maybe he was needed up there but they were still un-aware of why._

* * *

**AN**:

COMPLETELY Inspired by Ed Sheeran song Small bump. (Mostly the lyrics: "You're just a small bump unborn just four months then torn from life. Maybe you're needed up there but we're still un-aware of why.") As seen by the last line. I've been on an Ed Sheeran phase the last few days. So yeah. GO LISTEN!

And although it seems that I have a thing for putting Casey in the hospital, i promise i don't. It just happens.

And in case it wasn't clear, their relationship in general was a secret, let alone the baby. And I know you're thinking "How didn't Nora notice Casey was 5 months pregnant?" Well, depending on the women, pregnancy varies. Some women don't show until 5-6 months. So, I'm going to put Casey into that group for the sake of the fic. (And also hospital confidentiality stuff. Casey herself was stable; therefor she could call the shot and decided who could know what.)


	122. Fire

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Fire**

"Five and a half hours." Derek spoke with such pride. He was after all counting the minutes (seconds even) not that he'd ever admit it or anything. But it was still true.

"What?" Casey asked confused.

"That's how long it took you to crack," he teased. She couldn't see him but she knew him well enough. On the other side of the phone he lounged back in his seat wearing a triumphant smirk like a trophy.

"I did not crack." She spoke practically through gritted teeth speaking every word with emphasis.

"Then why are you calling?" He countered not letting her take his win away.

She remained quiet because telling him the truth would cause even more of an ego boost. And that was definitely not necessary.

"Casey?" He asked, his teasing tone had disappeared. He spoke he name purely out of concern for her we'll being. Because he wasn't quite sure what predicaments she could find herself in. Alone in the woods... A bear could eat her or she could trip on a twig or something.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice barley audible over the background noise provided by the crickets and other wildlife around her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"How's the cabin?"

"It's simple. A small cot, a tiny kitchenette." She explained.

"No bathroom?" She asked confused. That didn't seem her style…

"A communal one."

"Be careful." He warned.

"Oh yeah, because there a million guys like you out here waiting to pounce on any single female." She teased.

"You never know." He smiled back, enjoying the banter once more. Glad she had finally fallen into their routine. Awkwardness, (or whatever had quieted her) suddenly pushed aside.

"It's beautiful out here." She told him.

"Beautiful enough to make you crack." He repeated, rubbing it in.

"Derrr," she sighed.

"What?" He yelled offended. "You did! You swore you wouldn't. And yet you did." He fought.

"I'm sitting on a wooden bench watching the sun set behind a mountain in front of me. Forgive me for suddenly wanting to call." She spoke sarcastically. As if she truly was in the wrong for doing such a thing. How dare she?

"Why'd you call me?" He asked. Actually interested in the reason- even though he had been waiting for the call.

"Are you really going to start that?" She spoke defeated. She felt a head ache coming on. He was the reason for it, as usual.

"I'm just saying. You decided to get away from me and technology-" he added quickly, not to sound too needy. " Yet you're calling?"

"Can't live with you-" she started.

"Can't life without you." He finished for her. Not only for her, but himself as well. The saying was beyond true for the pair. It defined their relationship- if words could even measure up.

They fell into a mutual silence once more, but a good one. They concentrated on listening to the others breath. It was strangely peaceful.

"I should have gone with you," he murmured, cursing himself for not doing so. He knew who she was. Leaving her alone was simply asking for trouble.

She bit her lip, nodding as if he could see her. "You refused." She pointed out.

"I didn't understand why you wanted to go." He admitted. "It's the middle of the semester Case," He argued. He was all for becoming one with nature, but she was nuts! They were smack dab in the middle of midterms. A time that where Casey and her textbooks are inseparable. But she needed a break.

"Come." She demanded.

"Case." He fought back.

"Der," She whispered softly.

He sighed defeated. Even though he would have given in 5 hours ago. "Gimme a few hours."

"Good cause I can't seem to start a fire." She beamed feeling accomplished.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I went camping. And as i sat on that wodden bench watching the sunset i just wished i had someone special to share it with.


	123. Whipped

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Whipped**

All his friends asked about her. That unidentified girl he was always spotted with. The one he was always on the phone with. They didn't seem to do much talking though; it was more arguing than anything else. There were countless times where he'd leave the room while trying not to disturb the others with their issues. Only to reemerge minutes later, claiming he had to leave. His boys would laugh say he was whipped but he'd always deny it.

But we all knew the truth.

He'd shrug them off. Tell them they were way off and "It's not like that." He tried to keep his rep of big man on campus. You know the one that said he wore the pants. The one that said he _had_ her.

He never did tell his boys exactly_ what_ they were. He never said she was his girl, never claimed she was his world. In his eyes they really didn't need to know. But in her eyes it was a different story. (Which was just another reason to fight.)

No matter what he said, Derek Venturi was all talk, and even he knew it. Because, on any given day he could be spotted sporting a _manly_ pout, holding a dozen roses and a box of chocolates.

He didn't have her. She had him. Completely.

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: 'I run my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't.' which is from Trouble by NeverShoutNever! 

It's a little vague, choppy and all over the place, I know. But call me crazy I kind of sort of like it like this...Review?  
Sorry I've been a little slow. Schools back again sadly. But I'll do my best guys. Don't leave me.


	124. Surprise

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Surprise**

"Miss McDonald," sung the voice of her receptionist, Anna, from the telephone on her desk.

Casey's eyes didn't move an inch; she was in the zone and she really did not want to be disturbed. But then again, she could never be rude and completely ignore the poor girl.

"Yes?" She answered, not taking her eyes away from the computer screen in front of her. She had been working on a very hard case but she was almost there. She was _so_ close.

"There's a gentleman here to see you, however he doesn't have an appointment." Spoke the receptionist, sounding very conflicted with the situation.

"Tell him I'm not in and that he has to make an appointment." Casey replied. Her assistant knew the way she operated. Why was she wasting precious time now?

"Normally _I_ would...except he begged me to just tell you his name."

Casey rolled her eyes. Like a name could sell her. But still, what was the harm in hearing it. "What's his name?" She scuffed.

"Derek Venturi."

Chills ran down her spine just by his name. "Send him in." She managed to say before ending the call abruptly.

Seconds later he strolled into her lavish office. She was after all one of the best lawyers at the firm; she worked hard for her space there.

He took a look around, taking everything in before his eyes landed on hers properly. She had a nice black leather couch in there that was calling his name. Feeling like he was at home, he took it upon himself to fall very comfortable onto it. His eyes flicked up at her classic mahogany wooden desk that sat in front of the windows, giving off an impeccable view of the Toronto skyline.

His eyes fell onto her body. She leaned against the front of her desk, her arms crossed as she was already annoyed with him. She looked so professional though…something he wasn't use to. Her hair was in a tight bun, every hair in place. She wore a powder blue blouse under a black pinstripe blazer with matching pencil skirt, stockings and a pair of modest heels to top the look off. She was simple…elegant…_perfect_.

"Hey," he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't expecting you." She replied, trying to hide every bit of emotion from her voice.

He shrugged. "Wanted to surprise you."

"I don't like surprises Derek. I like to be prepared for things." She reprimanded him before walking around her desk, taking a seat in her chair. She looked so professional and executive-like. It was a bit of a turn on.

He sat up a bit to get a better view of her from her new position in the room. "I wasn't aware that any preparations were needed upon my arrival." He teased. "I guess I'm kind of royalty around here, huh Case?" He winked.

"I could have cleared my schedule." She explained, shutting down her computer. Business would have to wait a few hours. "Move some things around." She shrugged. "How many hours are you in for?" She asked, looking up at him

He watched her for a moment, more than disappointed in what she had become without him. Sure he saw her once every few weeks. But he never saw her like this…never in the zone…at work. He always called and forewarned his arrival. She'd call in sick or take a personal day off. She was always ready for him. "You make this sound like a business exchange," He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get emotional on me Venturi," she spat. She was in her work mode. And being women in a male dominated profession meant that she had to keep her emotions in check. Something Derek had teased her about years ago but now she had no choice but to obey by them. So much so that she had her body trained to hide any trace of feelings…except when it came to him. Hence she liked knowing when he was showing up. It gave her time to change mindsets completely.

"I didn't believe them," he whispered shaking his head.

"Didn't believe who?" She asked confused.

"Dad and Nora. Last night at dinner, they said that all you cared about was your job now."

She completely ignored his comment and focused on one small detail. "You were at dinner last night?" She asked, completely shocked. Sundays were family dinner at the McDonald-Venturi house. She stopped attending a while ago, claiming she was too busy with work-related things to stop by. They stopped asking. But what truly bothered her was the fact that he had been home since last night and it wasn't until now that he had bothered to show up. They had lost hours of valuable time.

"Yup. They said you became a workaholic. I mean sure, you had always been a keener." He shrugged, getting up as he made his way towards her desk. "But to avoid your family…to shut down your emotions…to plan out our time like it's a fucking meeting?" He asked in complete outrage as he leaned against her desk next to her. "That's ridiculous." He explained.

She stared back at him with a blank stare. She got the same speech from everyone around her. She really, really didn't need to hear it from him as well. He was only wasting their time. "How many hours Derek?" She asked sternly, hoping this time to get an answer.

"Don't worry about the hours!" He yelled, running a hand though his hair. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Now can you please take your hair out of that bun and be that sexy malicious women I seem to be addicted to, and kiss me?" He demanded.

It took a second for his words to sink in. She rolled her eyes at his demand. But he had shaken her out of her work mode, and brought her back to life. Back to the Casey she was when she was with him.

She sighed, pulling the elastic out of her hair, letting her brown locks fall where they may. "You're supposed to be in New York," she spoke, getting up from her chair, standing up.

"Well I'm not." He teased, staring down at her lips, anticipating what was to come as she took the small step and reached him.

Part of her wanted to fight him. This was _her_ office, _her_ place of work. He was _not_ allowed to come in and simply disturb her. But yet here he was, so easily as well. "Why not?" She asked leaning into him.

"Medical leave." He whispered, his lips only centimeters away from hers.

But with that being said she pulled back a safe distance. "What happened?" She asked, panicked. Usually she was up-to-date on everything _Derek_. She knew what city he would be in and what team he would be playing against on any given day. What hotel the team was supposed to stay at. What plane he was going to catch. How many goals he made in each game. How many times he got slammed into the boards. _Everything_.

He sighed, realizing he had killed the mood. He should have stayed quiet. He placed his hands on the small of her back and slid them down slowly until he grabbed two handfuls of her bottom. He pulled her body forward, slamming it against his. "I sprained something or another. I don't know what the official story is," he shrugged.

In reality he was just pretending to be hurt so he could have a few days off and go see her. He was sick though- technically. At least that was what the documents said. It didn't specifically say homesick though. You see, he would fly in and see her every two weeks. But it was only for a night. And being that it was only his first season, she was handling it kind of rough. "Now, Miss McDonald will you kiss me already? Because I have plans for you and this god damn office of yours." He spoke seductively.

She giggled like a school girl obliging to his every demand and flung her arms around his neck, bringing her lips down to his in the most delicious of kisses.

He was going to have to start coming home more often. He couldn't let her become robotic-Casey like he was greeted with. He _needed_ to keep her sane somehow. But those plans could wait. They had an office to wreck.

They didn't even bother locking the door.

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: Honestly...no idea. But come on, Dasey+ 'I Miss You' Sex+ An office... How can I resist?  
(And I maybe possibly started to miss smutty Dasey. So, I had to.)

Review?  
(Would make me feel better! Im sick. Boooooooo)


	125. More

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
More **

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. He was sure she was asleep being that her breath had suddenly slowed. And so, for the first time ever he let himself say those words to her out loud.

"I love you more." she replied into his chest, her voice barely audible. But he heard her loud and clear.

He instantly stiffened. His body concrete under hers. He wanted to pull away. He wanted to leave.

She felt the difference. "What's wrong?" she asked panicked, her eyes wide. Sleep no longer a question in her mind.

"Nothing," he replied dully, this time pulling away from her body roughly. No need to be gentle, obviously she was up.

"Derek," she sighed. What had she done wrong?

"Leave it alone Casey," he hissed getting out of bed. Suddenly his bed seemed way more comfortable.

"Am I not allowed to love my boyfriend?" she yelled at him. How did such a tender moment become a full fledged fight?

"Just don't start the whole 'I love you more' shit." he hissed back.

"Why not?"

"I'm not that guy Casey. I will never be that guy. And if that's what you want then clearly we shouldn't be together."

"Will you stop thinking that? You're what I want, Ventrui. You need to start realizing that. And don't tell me you love me because you think I'm asleep and can't hear you. Cause I've been dying to hear you say those words for weeks now." she pleaded him with those eyes. How could he deny such a stare?

"Why me?" he dared ask softly.

"Who else could get me so riled up at 2am?" she countered back with a smile.

And so he made his way back into bed with her.

* * *

**AN:**  
Inspiration: I dont peg Derek for a "I love you more" type of guy.

Short. Simple. Vague. A snap shot in its purest form. Enjoyed it? **Review!**

Ps. I'm sorry I havn't updated. Things are starting to get crazy again. But ill try my hardest guys!


	126. Friday

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Friday **

It was the beginning of their second semester and Casey was still adjusting. Her new roommate seemed to be cool and all. But it was only one week in, they hadn't really had a chance to piss each other off. And most times they weren't even in the room together. But Casey wasn't concerned with Claudia tonight. She had to deal with her hair which was sadly not cooperating in the slightest bit. Meaning she had to take out the big guns, her curling iron. So she sat on the floor in front of the mirror and got to work. Inch by inch curling every strand precisely.

"Well look at you! Hot date?" Claudia asked walking into their dorm room.

Casey cocked her head to the side slightly (avoiding the hot iron) and thought about it for a second. "I don't really know..." she said clearly uncertain as she watched her roommate in the mirror.

"Oh. So, its girls night?" Her roommate guessed again.

"Nope." Casey replied abruptly. It's not that she didn't want to talk about it. It's just that she never had. It was kind of an unspoken rule, an agreement if you will. She did her best not to dwell on the details or stress herself out over what it meant. She was the queen of over analyzing. And it had gone so far so good, she was planning on keeping it that way.

Claudia didn't respond; it almost felt like Casey was being short with her on purpose, which was fine. They didn't have to be friends; they just had to live together.

Casey realized how much of a snob she must sound like to Claudia who was just trying to strike up a conversation. She sighed heavily."His names Derek." she admitted softly.

"Ohhh. Do tell." Claudia smiled taking a seat in her bed, pulling her computer onto her lap, still paying attention to Casey's conversation.

"Well, I don't know what we're doing tonight." she shrugged. She honestly had no clue. She never really did. (Part of the unspoken augment)

"Oh, so its like a surprise?"

"No, not exactly. I just havnt spoken to him in a few days so i dont know what he has planned for tonight." she shrugged. "If anything," she added with an eye roll. It was hard to tell if it was her night to pick something or his. She crossed her fingers that it was his because she had nothing.

"Shouldn't you text him or something? You know, make sure he hasn't forgotten about you? It would be a waste if he did," she added concerned for her roommate. Being stood up is never fun.

Casey shook her head, her newly formed curls bouncing along with her. "Nah, he'll be here soon." she smiled proudly. She knew he would.

And just like that he walked into the dorm in dark jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and a bow tie. A proud smirk graced his lips. Yeah, he could pull any look off flawlessly with confidence.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Casey asked him the second she got a good look at him.

He shrugged, falling onto her bed in one swift movement. "We were watching Doctor who. Thought I could pull it off. No?" he asked looking down at the bow tie in question. He didn't think it looked too bad...

"Take it off." she demanded turning off her curling iron and getting up from the floor, finally done. "Claudia, that's Derek. Get use to him." Casey warned her with a small smile as she looked through her tiny closet for something presentable to wear.

"But only on Fridays!" Derek smile giving her a little wave from across the room.

"And if he's lucky Saturday mornings." Casey added. Because well, she might as well be honest. Sometimes for good behavior he did get to spend the night.

"And if I take her to the opera or ballet, you know something fancy, I get Sundays too." he said with a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Although those were rare, he did occasionally pull out all the stops.

Claudia was unsure of what to say. Until it hit her. "Oh! So your Casey's boyfriend? I thought you were just her date tonight." She explained.

Casey flushed with embarrassment. She never referred to what they did as dating. (She never said it was a date either. She just said they were 'going out.') They weren't exclusive, or inclusive at that. They were just Derek and Casey. Free of commitment most days. She went out with whoever she liked any day of the week. Except for Fridays, which was a crucial part of dating world. But Fridays belonged to Derek.

It was the same for him.

"No, no date. Just going out." She replied, swiftly recovering from that successfully awkward moment. (Derek couldn't seem to form a response either.)

"Yeah, I'm not her boyfriend or anything." he mumbled back, hiding his face in Casey's pillows for a moment.

"But you guys hang out every Friday?" she questioned the pair. They were odd, but they had a certain charm about them that was kind of cute, in a strange way. Like the way they acted toward each other. From the simple fact that he rarely took his eyes off her, their instant eye-fuck when he walked in, or the fact that she showed him her outfit hopping for his approval. The little things you know?

"Just on Fridays." he repeated making it crystal clear.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: The Academy is...: His girl Friday. "Call on a Monday. Come on a Tuesday. They'll never know. Pop off a cork for a Wednesday. Stay with me Thursday. But you'll always be his girl. His girl Friday."

Stuff like this only happens in my head. But you are all well aware of this.


	127. Boredom

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Boredom**

He was well aware of my racing heart. He felt it somehow. "I make you nervous," he spoke like a smug bastard he was. A dangerous smirk playing at his lips, begging for me to hook onto his bait.

I couldn't help but blush and turn away. I looked at anywhere but at him. How could I? Plus, I couldn't give him the satisfaction. I was such a disappointment. I failed at playing the game. The game that would keep him around and interested. _Well…Fuck._

"And all you do is bore me." He went on, his ego that still evidently glowing in his voice. He was enjoying himself. Enjoying my disappointment.

As soon as the insult sunk in, my mind was made up. My eyes barley registered his before my lips were on his. Just for a second. That's all he got. (Would you look at that? A tease in the making.)

And with that I spun on my heel, finally allowing myself the perfect dramatic exit. _DonttripDonttripDonttrip. _I held back the giggles and kept the "OH MY GOD!" to myself. At least till I turned the corner. _Just make it to the corner._

"You're gonna leave... Just like that?" he called out, feet still planted firmly on the ground. Not making a move to go after me. Not like I expect anything more.

With a shrug I kept walking, suddenly so proud of myself.

Who's bored now?

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: Erm...Well, my life. This is pretty much what happened between me and a boy a few years ago (Wow, i feel old). I was writing about it on my blog and I read it back and thought it could work for Dasey or another couple.  
Like Derek teasing Caseys racing heart and she decided to flip the script and BAM!...No? Just me? Ok =(


	128. Weak

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
**Weak

It was one of those days. A weak day. The kind of day where you feel completely and totally unattractive. No matter how much Casey fought against Derek, telling him that looks meant nothing, she couldn't control having those days. She frowned looking down at her bare body as the hot water beat down on it. She cringed as she felt the stretch marks on her thighs. When did those get there? And her stomach... What had she been eating? It was almost enough to make her cry.

However he interrupted her thoughts with his constant knocking and complaints from the other side of the bathroom door. "Come on, Casey. I need to take a leak!" He whined.

She shut down the water and pulled back the curtain roughly suddenly completely determined. She pulled her fluffy towel off the rack and dried off her body before throwing it to the side. She threw an arm over her exposed chest and painted the most determined expression on her face.

"You can come in!" She yelled through the door ready for him.

"Finally," he muttered walking in. He was just about to pull his fly down when he saw her standing there completely naked staring at him, waiting patiently. She told him to come in… He thought it was safe! He quickly reminded himself to look away. "Why are you naked?" He yelled turning his back towards her and stared at the door. There was no way he could pee in peace now!

"Derek," she whined. "Look at me." she begged.

"I rather not, Princess." he winced. This was uncomfortable, he would just run out, but he really had to pee. He was contemplating pushing her out... he really had to pee. She had been in there for hours. His bladder was exploding.

"Come on, you've seen plenty of girls naked. Just tell me if I look ok?" She asked him.

He sighed turning around slowly. The faster he got it over with the faster she'd leave and he could pee. He kept his eyes locked on her, even a bit above her actually. Anywhere but down."What?" he asked annoyed.

"If I wasn't me, would you want me? Like all your other girls? Or am I ...too fat, not big enough. You know?" she asked biting her lip, eyes suddenly locked on the ground. The pressure of Derek's glare on her body was a bit overwhelming. Even if she had asked for it.

He was shocked. "You're really asking me this?" he replied.

"Yeah." she nodded, eyes meeting his.

He sighed heavily. "Oh boy." he whispered to himself. He let himself look at her. (It wasn't much of a battle. His body decided for him.) He couldn't see much of her chest since the bits and pieces were covered gingerly with her arm. Her stomach was pretty flat. And she had a pretty cute belly button, (she should get that pierced.) Her hips curvy. And although she was naked he refused to keep looking down. After have some time to think about it, he decided he owed her an answer. "You're perfect princess." He told her before putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her out of the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her.

She stood on the other side with the bright smile. Her day had just become a million times better. Simply because to him she was perfect.

* * *

AN:

Inspiration: I was having one of those days when I wrote this. Sadly I didn't have a Derek to cheer me up.

Hope this didn't make anyone uncomfortable! Review? ...Because my birthdays tomorrow!


	129. Awkward

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Awkward**

They sat next to each other awkwardly. Casey was literally twiddling her thumbs. Derek suddenly intrigued with his phone. All they wanted to do was to move away from one another. But neither wanted to admit that the close distance cause such an uncomfortable feeling. They were just so damn stubborn.

Casey was the one who started the conversation. "It would be a really bad idea."

He looked up from his phone, but not daring to lock eyes with hers. "Definitely," he replied with a subtle nod, keeping his eyes trained on the TV in front of them. It was off.

"Why bother putting ourselves through that car crash?" She nodded along trying to convince herself as best she could.

"Exactly," he seemed determined. But the whole conversation was beyond weird. Since when did they agree on anything?

"But… why not try it?" she dared ask, her voice a bit softer a bit more venerable. Scared of what his response may be. They had no choice but to talk about it. Avoid the subject hadn't really helped much,

"Why not?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean…don't we owe it to ourselves?" she asked biting her lip. There, she said it. She had put it on the line.

"I think we do." He agreed. But at that moment he'd really agree to anything she said.

"So…will we?" she asked finally turning her head to get a good look at him. Her eyes were all light up and hopefully. His were nervous and scared.

But he let himself melt into the toxic aura that revolved around Casey McDonald. And to be quite honest they don't know who actually started it but somehow four limbs reach towards one another. Quickly they were entangling around each other's bodies in every way possible. Lips were suddenly connected. Hands roaming everywhere, tugging and pulling. Moaning groaning. You know, the works.

Well, that was one solution.

* * *

**AN:**

I thought it would be funny if Case and Derek were sitting next to each other so awkwardly and suddenly bam!  
It was suppose to be funny, you know that level of awkwardness...? I'm sorry these things just pop into my head sometimes. I don't know where they come from.


	130. Murder

******A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: BEWARE... This ones very different!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Murder.  
**

Derek never fully understood why women took so long to shop. But it was a simple life fact that they all did. Which is why he made sure to avoid those 'fun shopping trips' as best he could. But as usual, Casey had her own agenda. They were supposed to go grab an early lunch then head over to the Venturi/ McDonald residence for Nora's birthday. Simple and to the point. But the second they walked out of the bistro Casey's eyes landed on some boutique and the rest was history.

He refused to walk inside there but gave her a ten minute. If she wasn't out by then he was going in and dragging her out. But he was hopping not too- those stores gave him the creeps

That's how he found himself sitting on the hood of the prince when the most beautiful car he had ever seen drove by, parking across the street from him. He saw the passenger, a very tall, well built young man (with amazing hair) exit the car and jog into the closest diner. The driver, a shorter huskier man slide out the driver's seat, surveying his surrounding carefully.

Derek's eyes went wide. Partly because of the peculiar pair, they looked... Different. Physically young, but their eyes... they looked like they had seen too much. However that was only part of Derek's interest. The better, bigger part of that caught his attention was that car! You wouldn't think it belong to a normal looking guy. You'd figure it belonged to a millionaire who had it for display purposes only. But Derek knew better. The sound on that engine... You could hear its power from down the block. Its engine must be kept in good shape always been checked and maintained. It was simply a thing of beauty.

With that being said it's no surprised that Derek found himself crossing the street, headed straight for the driver to ask about that amazing car. He simply had to get closer.

The driver, Dean, watched Derek closely as he made his way towards him. Normally he hated being approached, but today he was feeling generous. (Maybe it had to do with the fact that his younger brother, Sam had run in to get him some Pie.) Dean waited for the_ boy_ (- because he looked barley legal,) with his arms crossed over his chest, and an apathetic look painted across his strong features.

"Hey," Derek started with a head nod when he reached the older man.

"Hey," Dean responded, in the same manner.

"Dude, your car..." Derek started, his tone clearly still stunned by shining black car in front of him.

"Dude," Dean started sarcastically. "I know." he nodded with an approving head nod. He took pride in his baby and loved when people noticed her.

"What is it?" Derek asked getting a closer look to the front grill for the car.

"_She's_ a1967 Chevy Imapla." Dean replied with pride. "What do you drive?" he asked.

"A pile of metal," Derek sighed running a hand through his hair. "Its old, nothing special, but you grow attached," he shrugged letting his gaze fall upon The Prince which was parked across the way.

Dean nodded following his eyes. Yeah, the Prince was pretty beat up, but it did have a sort of charm to it. If Derek worked on it like Dean worked on his Impala he could really have something there. There was no telling how many hits his Impala had taken in its lifetime, but each and every time he would get to work rebuilding her up slowly but surely.

"Hey, out of pure curiosity, has anything weird being happening around town?" Dean simply had to ask the boy. Wouldn't hurt, right? They were tracking a few deaths in the area but none seemed mysterious or connected to each other…yet. Or maybe that was him simply hopping to find something. It had been a little quiet the last few days. Too quiet.

"Anything weird? You mean the screaming you hear at night? Or the mysterious deaths on the news? That's just that's Casey on her period. No one's safe!" Derek joked with a pretty straight face.

"Is that your her?" Dean asked after a beautiful brunette made her way inside the Prince with bags full of finds. She didn't seem supernatural. Her reflection shone on the stores storefronts as well; she checked out.

Derek nodded with a soft smile unaware of the thoughts running through the hunters mind.

"You might wanna take care of that one." Dean advised the boy. Simply because she was a stunner that girl, but there was no need to explain why, it was more than clear what he meant.

Derek chuckled softly. "I'll try to keep her murder streak on minimum." he winked. "You're a cop?" Derek asked. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the older mans whole demeanor or maybe his simple curiosity…

"Something like that." Dean replied with a sly smirk.

Derek nodded, not meaning to pry. He gave Dean a two finger salute before crossing the street.

"Hey man," Dean called out to Derek once more.

Derek turned around to meet his eyes in response.

"Nice jacket." Dean added.

Derek looked down at his classic leather jacket; it was almost identical to the one Dean wore. He fingered the material with a chuckle before looking back up. "You too man," he smirked jogging back to the Prince, and his Princess.

* * *

**AN: **

Ok, so I wanted to post this a while ago (September 25- Supernatural season 7 premier) However, I failed. So, this is my small tribute to SPN. I guess its sort of a cross over... But you don't really need to know much about SPN except that Dean and Sam are extremely sexy brothers who fight daemons and monsters (and sometimes dark angles.) But the main part you need to know for this Snapshot is that Dean has a very sexy car. Also Dean and Derek are both badass's who wear leather jackets and can get any girl they liked.

So, this one's for you Mel (Dark-Supernatural-Angel)... I _tried_. =)

PS. I forgot to say THANK YOU! for all the wonderful birthday comments/reviews. You guys are the best =)  
PPS. ALMOST 800 reviews! You guys are amazing!


	131. Balance

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Balance **

He never worried about what anyone thought. He didn't care about the looks they would receive. He didn't mind the fact that they still fought about everything. He didn't care who he pissed off. He wasn't bothered by their relationships unconventionality. Nothing phased him because he was always so sure. He was so cool about the whole situation. That's the thing about them... he was always confident.

She was the one who wasn't. What would the family say? What if it didn't work? What if he changes his mind? Was it wrong? (And did she want to be right?)

But that's the way they work. They balanced each other out. She knocked him down from his high horse. He brought her up just a bit.

They ran a tight shift those two. You wouldn't dare interfere.

* * *

**AN**: Review?

Inspiration: Mandy Moore's song Cry. "You were always the cool one. But I was never so sure."

Also, while writing this I pictured the scene from twilight where Edward throws his arm around Bella as they walk into the school and all eyes are on them. Except Dasey style, obviously.

Ps. If you read the Bachelor, I will be updating this weekend...Fingers crossed. Sorry, life has gotten hectic and I've been sick and on lockdown and- excuses excuses. But yeah. I will try my best!


	132. Poison

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Ok, here your warning:**This is TMI worthy! Might make you squeamish if you've got an easy stomach. Read at your own risk!** _(But it's really not that bad.)_

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Poison**

Her head leaned against the procaine thorn whereas her body laid limp and motionless on the floor below it. Her skin was sticky and sweaty against both surfaces. She wanted to move- to lay down, but moving didn't seem like much of an option. Her weak arm reached up, trembling a bit, trying to brush a few stray hairs from her face. She winced when she felt the texture against her fingertips. She dropped her hand instantly not even wanting to think about the chunks of raw fish which were deeply tangled within her damp messy locks.

She felt gross in every aspect of the word. Possibly every beyond it. Let's think here…disgusting, atrocious… dreadful! Yeah, that's the word. She felt dreadful. The mere thought of her appearance and psychical state was enough to make her start heaving once more. But she knew he stomach was empty. She had nothing left to give. Water she needed water! But oh, it was so far away… She released a minimal groan of pure agony, keeping her volume down in hopes not to disturb her partner in crime.

She finally decided it was safe to open her eyes. He looked worse than she did. The upper half of his body seemed to be inside the bathtub his head not even visible from her spot on the ground. The tub wasn't the best option, but it was either that or the sink. And let's be honest at a moment like this, a bigger target is always the better option.

Eventually his head slowly popped up into her line of vision. He looked pale and disgusting. But she was sure she looked the same.

They stared at each other for a moment as silence fell upon the pair. The only sound echoing within the bathroom was their shallow breathing.

And for the first time that night Casey thought to herself that _maybe_ Derek was right._ Mayb_e they should have stayed in and enjoyed the comforts of room service. But no, Casey McDonald drove a hard bargain. She simply had to go out and explore the beautiful island because they had the best sushi in the world! But obviously the food poisoning was not worth it.

"For better or for worse." He groaned, trying to put a smile on her face. Because even though he felt horrible, he was trying to make this, yes even this moment, a good one.

"In sickness and in health". She added gently surprised by his words. She thought he would be mad at her. Because after all it was her fault they were in such a predicament.

"Till death do us part." He whispered throwing himself onto the floor beside her in one swoop movement. He landed with a painful thump, but he didn't mind. The pain wouldn't registar unitll the morning, and right now he simply had to be closer to her.  
His hand reached out for her's slowly. His fingertips tracing the diamond on her wedding band as a faint smile graced his pale lips.

So much for a honey moon, eh?**  
**

* * *

AN:

The idea of them in the bathroom together sick and that little bit of conversation came to me a very long time ago. The detail however was written when I myself was feeling pretty fucking (excuse the langue) sick. So, I apologies if it was too graphic, I didn't want to make anyone sick, but I wanted you to feel the overall yuckiness that is attached to it.

I may have changed the vows a bit, skipped a few lines I believe.

I know I updated yesterday, and i usually don't update two days in a row, but I wanted to make up for my lack of updates on The Bachelor. Also, I'm procrastinating… I have a four pages English paper I have to knock out tonight… Oh the joys of college!

Anyway, Review?**  
**


	133. Drink

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
Drink **

It was early, too early for Derek. Which meant that the house was quite and that Casey could get ready for the day in peace. She relished in the silence as she stared into the mirror ready to apply her make up. She clipped her hair up, trying to get it out of the way when she noticed it.

She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. (A method she often used in hopes to calm herself.) But it didn't work this time. "Der-ek" she yelled, her voice echoing in every crevice of their small apartment. She waited for a response, a sound, a movement, anything really. She heard nothing, but she knew he heard her.

"Derek, don't make me drag you out here." she hissed, her voice barley a whisper, but she knew he could hear her crystal clear. Sure, he may be stronger than her, but she had a few methods that gave her the upper hand.

Almost instantly he appeared behind her in the mirror, staring at her reelection through the mirror. The usual sheepish smirk missing from his lips. He looked sick...weak and tired.

"What?" he mumbled a response, leaning his body weight onto hers, wrapping his arms around her middle, laying his forehead against her shoulder.

Normally she would ask him what was wrong, but she was too annoyed with him at the moment. "What is this?" she yelled pointing at the wound on the left side of her neck. There were two small puncture marks on the side of her neck, clearly a vampire bite.

He sighed knowing exactly what she was talking about without even looking. He dropped his arms from her frame and hopped onto the counter without a word. He kept his weary eyes locked on the blank wall in front of him.

"Did you drink last night?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, standing in the space between his legs.

He placed his hands on her hips, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off her anymore. He blamed it on being a Vampire. You know the whole heightened emotions aspect of it. It was very hard to fight his new instincts. (Or so he claimed.) "Yeah," he sighed disappointed. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't about to lie to her.

"While I was asleep?" she yelled. That was such an invasion of privacy! Vampire or not, they still fought the same way they always did. She didn't care about his new lifestyle. He didn't scare her. Not when he was going through the blood lust, and was barley human. And not when he was mopping around hating who he had become. She didn't care. She loved every side to him, and was willing to fight with him just the same.

He ignored her. He didn't want to explain it to her. It was enough to deal with as is.

"Derek," she breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you just ask?" she spoke a million times softer.

"I haven't feed in a week." he admitted.

"Why not?" she asked like a mother accusing you of not eating your veggies. See, Casey was very much involved in his new lifestyle. She made him a schedule. When he was to feed and more importantly _how_ he was to do it. (_Once a kneer, always a kneer._ Yes, even with this.)

"I wanted to see how long I could last." he shrugged. (Read: I was starving myself.)

"You know you can't do that." she fought him. She knew everything about his new life. The second he told her the truth (and showed her the evidence she required,) she hit the library and read up on every legend and every story. She was a well-informed human.

"Let me heal you?" he begged. He hated dragging her into this. But he had no choice. No matter how hard he tried to keep this away from her, she still weaseled her way in. Because she's Casey and doesn't know when to stay away.

She shook her head. "No, Ill just put make up over it." she fought back with an eye roll. She hated when he healed her. She wasn't porcelain. She could take a hit. "Did you take enough? You don't look good, Der" she spoke gently brushing her fingers down his face.

"No. Once I bit you I felt guilty. I barley took an ounce." he shrugged. It was true too. He couldn't do it. (He had learned how to control himself with her. He couldn't ever slip up when it came to Casey.)

She sighed, cocking her head to one side, exposing her neck to him completely. "Go head you big baby. Drink. And hurry up I still need to finish my make up." she told him.

Normally he would have denied her, but it was true, he was weak. There was barley any blood in his system for a week now, and that was pretty dangerous. So he leaned forward pressing his lips onto last nights wound, sinking his fans into her skin.

He heard her groan of pain for a second. She usually did her best to hide it. But soon the pain was replaced with pleasure as the frenzy set into their systems. It was a hypnotic process that dazed them both. She didn't mind it at all. She embraced it actually. Her eyes fluttered as she melted into his body.

Eventually he pulled away from her, hopping he hadn't taken too much from her. "Thanks you." he whispered, lips still against her neck.

"Go back to bed. We'll talk about it when I get home." she spoke weakly, straighten herself up a bit. Trying to look fine, but she knew he had taken too much.

He nodded, hopping off the counter, walking towards their bedroom. He turned towards her giving her a parting glance. _What would he do without her?_

* * *

**AN:**

I was in the middle of writing the AN for this when I lost the document with all my edits/additions. I'm very upset. The first one was way better! =(

But, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I know this is different than my usual. First time experimenting with supernatural elements or whatever. So its just a test run.

I originally wanted to make Casey the Vamp, but then this happened.

Review?

Ps. Go read The Bachelor, I finally updated!


	134. Home II

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Home**

He was rarely even physically alone. Nope. Not when he sitting at the bar with that nameless women running her perfectly manicured fingernails up and down his thigh, whispering words that weren't for the faint of heart, and smelling of sin and a wild night. Sure, he wasn't technically alone. But he sure did feel it.

He tore her off him after ignoring her all night. Somehow he made his way home, **alone**.

Home. It's such a simple four letter word, yet it's not simple at all. Not to Derek that is. You see, his 'home' was the apartment where he paid a monthly rent. But it wasn't the warm or cozy, it wasn't the place you usually thinks of when hear the word.

He reached his spacious apartment in no time. He wasn't really that drunk._ He wasn't drunk enough was the actual problem._ He fixed himself another drink and sat on the black leather couch that adored his living room. Well he slumped; he wasn't really up right sitting.

He hated his living room. It was decorate like a classic bachelor pad. Black and silver everything. But it wasn't him- it wasn't comfortable. He didn't even have a recliner. His decorator (yes, he got one of those for the project) claimed that it a recliner wouldn't tie into the room correctly. It wasn't chic enough, or some other bull shit. Under any other circumstance Derek would have sent him to hell for such a comment. But his designer was a very sassy man, with a serious attitude and Derek just didn't feel like arguing. Surprisingly. (He was losing his touch.)

He placed the untouched glass on his knee, eyeing the gold colored liquid inside the cup. He swirled it around a little, letting the ice cling around the glass. The simple noise filling his apartment instantly.

He let out a sigh and placed his cup on the coffee table running a free hand through his hair. (Fuck coasters.). He thought this was the life he wanted to lead...but in reality it wasn't. It was a lonely place.

He could settled down and find himself a wife to fill the void. But, really that was too much trouble. So he resorted to his other option. He headed out the door, with one particular key in his hand. The simple silver one key that hung with his cars keys. He kept it there because he knew he'd never miss place those. Those were the only keys that mattered.

And so he got into the Prince (which had gone through a bit of remodeling over the years- but was still his same old car,) and drove over to her house.

It was much smaller than his, but it was home. Although he knew she'd be upset, and fight him for waking her up at such an hour, he would endure it. (More like enjoy it.) Because their fighting was so damn comforting. And because all he wanted to do was creep into her warm bed, and hold her.

Sure, he may be alone sometimes but it's only because he wouldn't allow himself to fully have her. (He deemed himself unworthy, and all that.)

If he couldn't be with her, he rather be alone. But on those rare nights when his pride was shot - he'd end up there, with her. Simply because he missed her warmth, her sweet scent, and well because at the end of the day she was the closest to home he'd ever have (and want.)

* * *

**AN:**

Even though you guys no longer love me, i'm updating.  
Inspiration: I got nothing. it just happened and I actually really like this for some reason... 


	135. Whoa

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Whoa **

"Good morning beautiful!" Derek spoke way too cheerful for 8 am... Or any other time of day to be honest. He had just walked into their shared apartment and found her rustling about the kitchen making breakfast.

She mumbled a response. Not yet having her coffee, she refused to deal with him.

Her rude response didn't affect him one bit, instead it just egged him on. He threw his leather jacket on to the couch, ripping last nights shirt off his back in one fluid movement. He loved getting undressed in the middle of the living room, leaving his stuff around really got to her.

"What cha making?" he asked strolling into the kitchen. It was amazing. He was running on little to no sleep yet he was full of life. (It had been a _really good_ night.)

She ignored his question and his body. She refused to study the starch mark or hickeys that covered his body. _Nope, they were non existent_ she told herself as she tended to the bacon strips on the stove. He tried to sneak a strip away but she kicked in, right in the sin. Yeah, she was not in the mood.

"What's your problem?" he scoffed. Leave it to Casey to ruin his good mood.

She remained quite not particularly ready to explain her problem to Derek Venturi.

"Casey," he spoke, singing her name a bit just to annoy her some more.

She turned off the flame and quickly spun around to face him. "You didn't come home last night." she hissed. "I made you diner and you didn't come home." she yelled, placing her hands on his (_bare)_ chest, pushing him away. Or at least trying to, he didn't move very far.

A smile broke across his feature. He held up his hand in a defensive manner. "Whoa whoa whoa!" he repeated. "Relax." he told her, dropping his hands "Do me a favor," he started. That unmistakable smirk across his lips, a scheme in his head.

"No," she replied, trying to push passed him again, but he wouldn't allow that.

"It's simple really." he shrugged, hands gripping her hips- keeping her there. "Just look down at your hands princess," he told her.

She sighed realizing this was a losing battle. She look down at her hands. There was nothing wrong with them (We'll, she could use a manicure...)

"Good. Now tell me, do you, by any chance see a ring on your left hand? On the fourth finger more specifically. The one next to your pinky." he teased relentlessly.

She looked up to him eyes glaring, ready to kill. She didn't reply, but he knew the answer.

"No? Oh, well I guess that means you have no right to act like a jealous girlfriend- now do you?" he asked before indulging himself into her forgotten bacon, letting her go free.

That was just the first time. Anytime either of them would slip up and show any signs of jealously they would be directed to Casey's left hand. Even Casey enjoyed the smug feeling when pointing out that they weren't together, (because even Derek got a little jealous sometimes.)

**Until one day...**

"You checked her out!" Casey yelled outraged.

"Whoaaa! Relax spacey! Did I put a ring on your finger?" Derek teased like usual.

This time he got a different response. Case dropped the fake anger and smiled brightly. She held up her hand and showed off her ring elegantly. "Yeah, you did." she replied.

He returned the smile, cupping her check, leaning his forehead against her and interlacing his free hand with hers. "About damn time." He muttered.

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: My friend pulls that line practically on a daily bases. Its kind of hilarious.


	136. Ego

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Ego **

Normally, after a night like the previous one Derek expects to wake up next to the beautiful women, however not with Casey. He sighed when he realized her side of the bed was empty. But her clothes were still scattered all over his bedroom- so he wasn't too worried.

He found her in his living room, wearing his old high school jersey and her cute boy shorts he remembered from the night before. Her hair was thrown into the messiest of buns, pieces falling into her face. She was concentrated on the disaster around her. She sat in the middle of his living room floor surrounded by every magazine he owned.

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

She looked insane, cutting something out of a magazine with such perfection her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. It was adorable to be honest.

"Making a collage." she replied, not ripping her eyes away from her task at hand.

"Why?" he dared to ask.

"I woke up feeling creative." She shrugged, giving him her attention for a split second before returning to cutting. "But the only magazines you own have your face all over it." she replied rolling her eyes. Clearly she wasn't satisfied with the options.

He chuckled, because she was ridiculous and it was infact amusing.

"Even in the off season, your picture is in here!" She whined. "Something about your 'Killer Beach Bod.'" she explained sarcastically.

He shrugged leaving her to her work. He knew not to interfere. Instead he went and fixed her breakfast, because that's just the type of guy he was.

By the end of the day she was done. She had cut his face out of every picture he was in. His name written in all different type fonts and colors. She even cut out individual words from that articles about him. Words like "Amazing" "Spectacular" and other wonderful adjectives the press used to describe 'Derek Ventrui: The Legend.'

It came out pretty awesome, he had to admit. (The things that girl could do with a pile of magazines, scissors and some glue…) He was sure to hang it up somewhere. Dating Casey did make his huge apartment feel a lot like home. Even if she was only there half the time.

However, he couldn't help but noticed that for a girl who complained about his ego on a daily bases, she sure as hell did feed it a healthy diet.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: No idea where this one came from. I just could picture him waking up and finding her there. Hows that for a morning after?

Review?


	137. Storm

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

******A Snap Shot:  
Sotrm**

Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd find him sitting on a park bench at midnight in the pouring rain. But there he was. His clothes drenched, it was coming down hard. His face distrust; the feeling of pure agony poured out of his eyes.

She didn't speak a word, just took a seat next to him. Right there in the mud, she leaned up against the tree and they sat together in silence.

"I hate her." he whispered softly. His words really not holding any truth. He couldn't hate her, but he wished he could.

"I know." Marti replied.

"Can't she see what this means to me?" he asked. Not expecting a real answer. It was more about allowing himself to vent for once. To actually talk about his f-f-fellings. You know? He didn't even bother wiping the tears from his face. He pretended it was the rain, that it wasn't actually him. But Marti knew better.

"She barley knows us Der."

"That's her fault, not ours." He hissed. "How's Casey?" he asked. Jeez, Casey! He shouldn't have stormed out like that. Not without her at least.

Marti smirked. A trait that he had passed down to her years ago. "A lot better than you. She uh...had a few words with mother dearest." She spoke with a wicked little smile.

"Was it good?" he had to ask. Because he had been on the receiving end of Casey's raft many times. He almost wished he could have seen that one.

"It was amazing." Marti promised.

"I wanted her to be there." He spoke softly, the anger seemed to be out of his system. It was mostly pain now.

"We don't need her. We never have." Marti breathed out. It hurt to speak those words. But they were true. 100%.

"I guess." He shrugged. His shoulders were heavy. Metaphorically, and physically due to the amount of rain that had soaked into his sweater.

"You really do love her, dont you?" Marti asked.

"I'd give anything for her Smarts. Even my mother." He added.

"She wont let you."

"I know..."

"So, what now." the youngster asked her idol.

"Now we wait out the storm." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

Marti had always known how her brother felt about Casey. But she was always worried if he had it in him. If he would stick around for the long haul, settle down, commit, be serious. Something he had always struggled with. And yet right then and there, seeing him cry (although he'd fight you tooth and nail if you dare say that,) Marti saw it. Casey was his forever. And he'd do anything to make it work.

* * *

**An:**

Once again A Walk To Remember Inspired. Lyrics of Cry by Many Moore:

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

In case it wasnt clear: Basically Derek told his mom he was marrying Casey. His mom flipped and said she wouldn't allow it, and that she would not go to that wedding. And so Derek exploded and left. Casey stayed behind to defend their relationship. And so Marti chased after her brother.


	138. Shame

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Shame.**

When he lived in the Mcdonald/Venturi household he hid his magazines. Now that he lived on his own (Well with Casey but he didn't really count her as a roommate most days) he had them on display. By subscription, and then edition. Yes, they were organized on his book self, the top row of honor. Everything from Playboy to Maxim.

But the interesting thing to note is that Derek wasn't a teenager anymore. He didn't need sleazy magazines. No, not when he had a steady access to the real, (in every aspect of the word) thing. To be honest he barley flipped through the new one that came in every month. You see, Sam had actually been the one who paid for Derek's naughty subscription. It was supposed to be a prank, but Derek embraced it with open arms. Anything to piss Casey off, right? (It's not like she knew the real reason behind them anyway.)

Yeah, he had no shame.

She however had her own set of magazines which she kept hidden as best as she could. Although she underestimated Derek's abilities to snoop out everything she didn't want him to see. He was well aware of the fact that in her closet, on the top shelf, in the box labeled 'Winter 'laid her very own private stash.

Her pile included absolutely every wedding magazine that she could get her hands on. Each magazine tagged and folded with her notes and ideas. Did you know that there's a magazine dedicated to wedding menus? Who would buy that? (Well, you know, besides Casey.)

Casey on the other hand was ashamed.

He didn't tease her about it or anything. He pretended like he had no idea. He held his tongue when his newest addition came in and she'd piss and moan about it, telling him to cancel it already! Because he knew, whenever he did get around to popping the big question, their wedding would already be planned. (Because he rather her have it all planned out then sit there and chose between royal blue or powder blue ribbons.)

* * *

**AN:**  
Inspiration: I saw Linzlove (on twiter) say something along the lines of "Men hide their playboy magazines. Women hide their wedding magazines."  
Also, it kind of was related to the Bachelor, where Casey has their whole wedding planned out before he even proposed. Wasnt going to post this until after the bachelor, but since i've lost all inspiration for that, here you go.

I'm sort of having a snow day over here in New York today. But, in the crazy chance that you too are stuck inside due to crazy weather, i hope this made your day a little better!


	139. The Boys

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
The Boys**

For some reason she wanted to join him in his Wednesday night festivities. It was bar Wednesday, he simply could not allow such a thing. And so she begged. And he so he refused. Until she admitted why she wanted to go. Something about wanting to analyzing human behavior under the influence of alcohol in various settings for class. He stopped listing halfway through her speech knowing he was just a lab rat. But she pulled the whole puppy dog pout with the sad eyes and he was as good as gone.

But not without a catch.

"If your going out with the boys, you're going to drink like the boys." he declared with a smirk.

Her jaw dropped. How was she suppose to take accurate notes while drunk? But then again.. isn't a first hand experience for accurate data?

* * *

They reached the bar in no time. After a few greetings to the rest of the hockey team he made it to the actual bar. "Dan-nny!" he yelled with a smile.

The name rung a bell. Danny was Derek favorite bar tender. He only worked on Wensday's, which is why Derek only went on that night.

"I'm not deaf Derek!" the feminine voices, which seemed to belong to the bartender, yelled back.

Casey stood back stunned. She never expected Danny to be a girl, and such a pretty one at that! And the simple fact that he came to that bar every Wednesday just for her...that was enough to spark Casey's interest (or jealousy...)

"I just wanted to let you know i was here," he smirked a reply.

"Yeah yeah." she waved him off. "What are you having? The usual?"

"Yeah, actually make that a double." he spoke nodding toward Casey who was still hidden behind him.

It was Danny's turn to be was taken back. Derek never brought a girl to the bar. It was bar Wednesday, that time was reserved for the boys. "Hi, im Danny nice to meet you..."

"Casey," Casey finished smiling back politely.

Dannys eyes shot up towards Derek. Casey was a name she often heard about..."Derek, are you sure-"

"Make it a double," he repeated with a stone face before she had a chance to say anything else. And Danny did know a lot. Too much actually. (Drinking made him talk. Especially that hard stuff he was oh so fond of.)

She nodded understanding completely. "Coming right up."

Casey wanted to ask so many questions, but knew it would be best not to. So they sat there in silence for a minute or two. She scanned the bar trying to recall every detail that she'll need to remember for her notes later on (he forbid her to take real notes, leaving her notepad in the car.) Soon Danny returned putting two small shot glasses in front of the pair.

"Drink up.," he told her.

"What is this?" she asked inspected the shot glass closely.

He growled under his breath. What did she expect it to be? "Does it matter?" he countered.

"I would like to know what I'm drinking, Derek." she fought, that sparkle reaching her eye like it usually did in the midst of there arguments.

"Its a shot, Case." he explained rolling his eyes. She made every difficult. Which is why she should have stayed home.

"Of?" she kept on pestering.

"Does it matter?" he repeated once more. He really needed that shot, she was beyond annoying and the drinking hadn't even started yet!

"Yes!" she yelled. Of course it mattered. Every single miniscule detail mattered to her.

"Like i said Case, your drinking like the boys tonight." he spoke offering her his glass to clink with. Praying she would just give in and let him shallow it already.

She sighed, clinking her glass to his before shooting the copper liquid down her throat in a gulp. It burned, but she was use to the pain (Although that was something he was unaware of.) "Fine" she spoke slamming her glass down on the counter. Just because she didn't participate in drinking as much as he did, it didn't mean she didn't know _how_ to.

Oh, it would be an interesting night.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I'm suppose to go out with my 3 older brothers to celebrate one of their engagements. And I'm the only one who can't get into the bar, which is where they want to go. And my brother said 'It's ok, we can just go somewhere were we can have a beer...and jenny can have a soda." and in my head i thought "A soda? Psh! I can have a beer too!" (my brothers like to belittle me, i like to piss them off. Family dynamics and all that.)

Ps. im rusty. Dont kill me.


	140. Cute

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Cute**

"He thinks I'm_ cute_," Casey pouted throwing herself onto Emilys bed. Reaching for the pillows to scream into. Although, to the average person that would seem like a good thing, Emily knew better. Those we're the screams of a very frustrated Casey.

"Remind me why that's a bad thing again?" Emily asked, unsure of Caseys many neurotic ticks and reasons.

"Cute is not pretty. A puppy is cute. A new born baby is cute. You don't want to take 'cute' out on a saterday night!"

"So, don't be cute?" Emily suggested with a shrug. Caseys always the drama queen, when the answer was so simple.

"How? He said my klutziness, my good girl attitude, and my dorkiness makes me cute. I can't really change that." she whined.

"Just embrace the cute!" Emily advised.

"Derek Venturi thinks I'm cute." Casey groaned. "Fml."

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: This guy thinks im cute...I want to be more than just cute.


	141. Drugs

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Drugs**

He had never seen her in the amount of pain she was withering under at that very moment. He was more than freaking out, but he knew enough to keep it hidden. His gag reflex was even behaving. Because he knew he couldn't move from her side. He had to be there for her. He was there holding her hand, the hand that was currently crushing every bone in his right hand. He almost felt them grinding against each other with every passing squeeze. But he didn't dare complain. He knew the numbness in his hand would eventually go away (possibly with the help of an ice pack) but her pain... well it didn't even compare.

"Case...take the drugs." he begged her. He didn't even notice the tears in his eyes as he spoke. He was too concerned on her to think of himself.

No amount of books, or nursing classes could possibly prepare him for this. He held his breath when the contractions hit her. Her screams, the unbelievable shade of red that covered her face, the sweat that kept building up, the lines of agony which formed across her forehead every time without fail… God what a terrifying mix.

"No!" she yelled. She refused. She was going to have their baby and she was going to have a natural birth. No drugs. No C-section. Nothing.

"Baby please." he cooed. Not because he wanted to have feeling in his hand again, but because he would do anything to ease her pain. For a second there he almost didn't want to be a dad. Only because their _little bundle of joy _was causing his wife so much pain. But the thoughts here soon erased when he thought of his little girl. Just another princess to steal his heart.

So he feed her ice chips, dried her sweat and tears off her face, and held her hand for every contraction.

But mentally told himself that there would be no more kids in their future. Not unless she gave in and took the damn epidural, because he hated to see her in such pain.

* * *

**AN**:

Inspiration: I was watching 16 and pregnant...There was nothing on TV, dont judge me!


	142. Order

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Order **

Something strange had been going on in their apartment, although he didn't want to admit it. It was quite... uncharacteristically quiet. And it killed him. When Casey was quite, something was wrong. He literally hadn't seen her open her month and speak words in 3 days. And he didn't understand why.

He even stopped to ask her if he had done something wrong. A question that was simply unheard of coming from him. She waved him off saying it was nothing. But he knew better than that. But he dropped the subject all together, but not the wonder. She spoke a few words here and there but not enough. She wouldn't argue, she wouldn't complain. She was just...indifferent.

And then he figured it out.

"Cassandra Ann McDonald. You little minx!" He yelled with a smirk. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Casey's eyes went wide. She didn't know Derek even knew her full name. But the fact that he said, it, and in that specific tone, as if she had just been caught, that was a bit nerve racking, yeah. "What?" she asked peeking over her 3 scoops of ice cream that were stacked onto that delicious waffle cone.

"You really didn't think I'd figure it out, did you?" He asked taking another sip of his milkshake, leaning back into his chair suddenly so relaxed to have solved the mystery.

He had bribed her with ice cream. You see, he thought if they spent some time together she'd cave and tell him whatever it is she had been hiding. As you can tell it was really driving him crazy. Derek never worked so hard to get anything out of her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rolling her eyes. All she wanted to do was enjoy her ice cream. It was melting in her hand!

He shook his head refusing to give her a straight answer. "Oh Casey, you really should have consulted with me before you went and did that." He spoke with a smug smile.

"Shut up," she replied because she had no idea what he was going on about. So she tuned him out and returned to the yummy ice cream instead. That sounded like a better idea.

"Tongue ring, huh? Tisk tisk. You know what they say don't you?" he said leaning into her ear, his voice dropping to a whispered.

"What do they say?" she fought back, ignoring the fact that he was infact right. She had gotten tongue ring. It was completely out of character for her. But she wanted something new. She could never commit herself to a tattoo, so she figured a piercing was a safer bet. And she wanted to it for herself, not anyone else, so she chose a spot that wasn't that visible. (Yeah, she thought long and hard about her decision. You know she doesn't make any easy.)

"She gives good head." he replied trying his best not to laugh. But giving up seconds later, letting a roar of laughter erupt from inside him. He still couldn't believe it.

"Der-ek!" she yelled, his name bringing him the utmost delight. And just like that her mouth opened wide enough to see the ring in question.

He had to admit, it was kind of hot. You know, if it wasn't Casey.

"Hey, i'm not against testing the theory," he winked before walking out of the little ice cream shop, leaving her to fume again.

Order had been restored into their universe once more.

* * *

**AN: **This just happened. I dont know why or how. But yeah... Enjoy it for what it is. Just a bit of smutty banter. What else is new?**  
**


	143. Rings

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Rings  
**

They had had this argument plenty of times. For 6 months now while they planned the wedding actually. Casey was begging Derek to pick out his ring. Because although she wanted to be the one to pick it out, as he did hers, she knew he wouldn't wear it. Because he 'doesn't wear jewelry' which was completely and utter bullshit.

He just didn't want to wear a wedding ring, and it killed her. She thought it was because he was having some kind of doubts, because he didn't want to be seen as a committed man.

He didn't understand what the big deal was. She had her fancy ring, wasn't that enough?

"When you say 'with this ring I thee wed' I need a ring to put on you!" she fought back hopping to change his mind each and every time.

But it was a pointless, she knew that. She was going to end up just getting him a ring all on her own. And she was going to make sure he wore it!

_Until he came home one day…_

"Alright, you ready for this?" he asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Ready for what?" she asked, she was annoyed with their morning argument. She wasn't ready to be nice just yet.

And with that he showed her his left hand. Inked onto his ring finger was a cursive C on his knuckle where that annoying ring would lay.

She looked up at him confused. "What- "

"I don't wear jewelry princess. Even if it is our wedding ring. But look, I'm still committed to you. Forever... Forgiven?" he asked worried she might say no.

But relief washed over his face when the tears welled up in her eyes.

Yeah, he was smooth.

* * *

**AN:**  
Have i done this before? Honestly i've written ( and lost) so many snapshots that i dont even remember anymore.

Inspiration: My 11th grade math teacher had her husband's first initial on her ring finger, they didn't get rings until years later. I found the idea adorable. I know I do a lot of wedding related things, but- I'm a hopeless romantic that's destined to be a cat lady (and I don't even like cats… BUT! One of my best friends names is Cat, so maybe it'll work out for me after all!)


	144. Pokemon

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Pokemon

Casey walked in to a strange scene she never could fully understand. Derek was sitting on the floor to his old bedroom in the Venturi- McDonald residence, his back leaning against the bed for support. He looked very much like an awe struck child would in a toy store. His eyes wide, gliding over the cards in front of him.

She recognized them from her childhood as well. Pokemon cards or something like that? She never did understand the premise of the game. Some type of battle against animal looking things? She didn't really bother to try to understand it either. She had much more important things on her plate.

"You're suppose to be packing," she hissed, gaining his attention quickly.

"How do you expect me to pack when I struck gold? I found my old collection!" he explain enthused, showing her his binder. "Do you know how rare some of these holographic ones are?" he asked her amazed.

"Seriously?" she replied confused as to where this whole boyish charm was coming from. This wasn't his style at all. He was always too cool for stuff like that. But then again... Derek Venturi could make anything cool. She wouldn't be surprised if he had anything to do with there small popularity in their little corner of Canada.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Clearly you're insane. I just came to tell you dinner is ready." she shrugged turning to leave.

"KLUTZLILLA!" he yelled, stopping her tracks. "I chose you!"

She turned around to find him holding an open pokeball in his hand. She stared back at him blankly.

"... You never watched the show before, have you?" he asked, with a ting of disappointment in his voice.

"There was a show?" she replied.

He shook his head hanging it in shame, putting the ball down. "That could have been the most epic proposal of all history, and you would have ruined it." he explained.

"Proposal?" she asked surprised.

"Did you miss the 'I chose you?'" he countered.

"No. But I did miss the sparkling diamond ring." she smirked walking away.

_Note to self: Put diamond ring in pokeball for future proposal need_s, he thought to himself before going after her. He was a bit amazed by the fact that she wasn't even surprised by the thought of him proposing. Shouldn't she have freaked out? She was only annoyed with his lack of jewelry. Interesting...

* * *

**AN**:

If guys read my stories, they must have a million different proposal ideas man! This was inspired form some pokemon proposal I saw on tumblr, so I wrote about it.

PS. Random question. Do ANY of my lovely readers watch Doctor Who?


	145. Time

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: **_EPIC AN IS EPIC PLEAS READ THIS BEFORE READING_:**

Ok, So i asked if any of you watched Doctor who. And surprisingly a few of you said yes. I was debating whether or not I should post this by itself or not. But I'm slightly scared of the DW fandom, i dont feel like I fit in there (even though i watch the show religiously - im just not good enough for them!) Anyway, I wanted to write a little Casey X Doctor (11) fic. So, i completely understand if you, my normal Dasey reader, dont want to read it, let alone review it...

However! In the case that you still want to read it (and dont watch the show,) here is some clarification:  
The Doctor: A time lord. (Read time traveler.) Technically he's the only one left of his kind.  
The Tardis: It looks like a blue police box on the outside, on the inside its giant! And it's his time machine.  
River: His...Love interest.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:****  
****Time**

Casey looked at the clock across the living room. He was late; she hated it when he was late. (He had a time machine, how could be possibly be late?) But she had no choice but to sit there patiently awaiting his arrival. She closed her eyes for just a second. And in that second she heard it. To anyone who didn't know of the Doctor or the tardis, the noise that greeted her was an unsettling sound. A whooshing kind of sound a broken foghorn would make. But that sound was all she wanted to hear for the last 25 minutes.

She opened her eyes and watched the tardis appear in front of her eyes slowly coming to a standstill in the middle of her living room. That magical blue police box she had come to love as her second home. Normally she would be running to the doors to greet that wonderful time lord. But not this time. This time she waited in Derek's recliner in their living room; waiting for the Doctor to come out to greet her.

After a few seconds he did. He peeked out one of the doors and spotted her with an easy smile. He wore his usual uniform. His tweed jacket, suspenders, and as always his bowtie. (Bowties are cool.)

"Come on Casey. We don't have much time," he started.

There was something about the Doctors voice that was always so soothing. Even when he was telling her that the universe as going to end in the next 5 minutes unless he came up with a brilliant idea. Even then his accent, and whimsical voice maybe everything sound so much better than it really was.

"You're late." She complained, crossing her arms over her chest. She appeared to be mad, but he knew she wasn't. She could never be truly mad at the Doctor.

"Yes yes. I got caught up with something. You know, saving you silly humans and all that. But I'm here now so, let's go!" he beamed, motioning for her to join him inside his box.

She shook her head. Although she was more than tempted to walk inside, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk back out of his tardis if she did. "Do you know what today is Doctor?" she asked him softly.

He sighed realizing they were going to have to talk about it. He exited his tardis (locking it behind him with his sonic screw driver) and took a seat closest to the recliner. "Yes why of course I remember. I remember everything. Today is April 21st….2011. It's your birthday today. Twenty one is it?" he asked keeping his voice light and airy so she didn't suspect a thing. Like that date meant absolutely nothing more to him. (Like he wasn't going to die in a few hours…)

She nodded. It was her birthday, but something felt so wrong about it. She was hopping the Doctor could tell her why. "Is there anything else that happens today Doctor? I've got this bad feeling…" she shivered. A bad feeling indeed.

He stared back at her blankly. Rule number one: The doctor lies. "Of course many things happen today Casey. In a different reality, in a different universe, millions of things are happening simultaneously. But today, right here on little 'ol earth, the only thing that happens is that it's your birthday. So!" he smiled jumping out of his seat clapping his hands enthused. "What do you want to do? Want go to the moon again, I know it's your favorite. Or we can go see- " he asked making his way towards his blue box once more.

"There's only one thing I want to do today Doctor." She spoke, interrupting him before he got going and tempted her with all the wonders time and space held in front of her.

"And what that?" he asked, aware that her answer wouldn't please him.

"I want you to come with me to a hockey game." She smiled shyly. Something so absolutely normal for her, (at least her normal life.) Yet with him, with the Doctor, it felt like she was almost asking too much of him in that one simple statement.

"Hockey….You can do absolutely anything you want to do, yet you want to go to a sports game?" he asked confused.

"Its Derek's game." She shrugged. "I was waiting for you to get here so we can head out." She explained.

"Ahh, I get it now." He spoke, his voice a lot quieter. He leaned against his blue box questioning how mad she would be in he slipped back in and escaped.

He had heard all about Derek Ventrui. Although in all the time he had known Casey he made sure not to ever run into him. Just by the way she spoke about him, he knew their relationship- if that's what you want to call it. Eventually, after one of their adventures, when she came home, they got into one of their biggest fights ever. And that's when they admitted there feelings. Because he thought he was losing her to some silly old dream he was determined she was having. (He didn't believe in the Doctor. He didn't believe in anything really. But he did believe in Casey.) And to the Doctor, that's all that really mattered. As long as Casey was happy with her scrooge of a boyfriend, he was happy too.

"I want you to meet Derek." She added.

"Casey... Derek hates me," the Doctor tried to explain. The words heavy on his tongue.

"He does not hate you! He just… Ok, you swoop in and steal his girlfriend randomly. Taking me on all these wild adventures. He has right to question your motives!"

"My motives?" the Doctor chocked out. "My motives are nothing more than pure and sincere!" he defended himself.

"Oh, I know." She smiled, finally getting out of her seat. "I've met your wife before, remember," she winked.

The Doctor winced at the thought. River and Casey spent hours exchanging stories about him. Some he wasn't very enthused about. "Casey… Are you sure this is how you want to spend your birthday? Sitting in the stand of some barbaric game when he can go visit a star. Any star. What about the one he named after you, huh?" he tried swaying her once more.

"This isn't just about Derek is it? What's going on Doctor? What aren't you telling me?" she asked stepping up to him. She was used to being threatening; she had to be when dealing with Derek.

"Casey... There's something I haven't told you about time." he spoke gently.

"And what that?" she asked, a bit worried.

"It runs out." He spoke clearly, looking deep into her blue eyes. Eyes he had seen go through every emotion possible. Eyes he would surely miss. She had a special place in his hearts (yes, both of them.) As did Rory. As did Amy. As all of his companions.

"And…?" she asked. Because she knew that. She knew the time wasn't infinite. Bur she also knew that the Doctor would do anything in his power to save them. He always did.

"Everyone's time….at some point. It runs out." He finished, looking away.

"What are you saying…?" she started beyond confused. Was it her time? Was this the last time she would ever see him? Was it their last adventure?

"I can say no more. Spoilers, as River would say." He smiled in thoughts of that woman. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure you want to spend today- your birthday, your time, like this?"

"Yes." She nodded, suddenly unsure. But then again, the two most important men in her life had to meet each other. They just had to. And if her time was running our, it had to happen, right then and there.

"Well then, I think I need to change," he winked before running inside his tardis to change into something more appropriate for a hockey game.

* * *

**An:** Ok, like I said in the beginning, I really don't expect anyone to read this. Unless you watch Doctor Who this is probably just a giant confusing mess, I wrote it more for me though. (I've been all about Doctor Who lately. And Matt Smith, that gorgeous, beautiful a man!)

The Doctor goes all around time and space saving people, and travels with many amazing people. I figured he could travel with Casey too!

Also, April 22 is the day he 'dies', technically speaking. He came to visit Casey for their last adventure and that's why he was so hesitant to have a normal day on earth, because he knew it would be her last memory of him.

Ugh, I really should be working on this project (that I need to ROCK to pass this class.) But here I am updating… So, if you did read by any chance, please review? It would so make my night!

Back to normal snapshots in the next one! (Well, as normal as my usual stuff is.)


	146. Annoyed

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Annoyed **

After an exhausting day of class and practice Derek wanted nothing more than his bed. But of course he can never have things the way he really want them. When he swung his bedroom door open he found the lights on and his closet wide open. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew that was not how he had left it that morning.

"Get. Out" he yelled at her before throwing himself face first into his bed, not bothering to lay eyes on her.

And it was _her _of course. Her scent lingered around his room like the plague. It never did smell manly enough in there…

She stepped out of his closet cautiously, worried about what he might say when he saw her. "But Der-" she started explaining. She did have a perfect excuse as to why she was snooping in his stuff.

He didn't bother even picking his head up from the pillow. He waved a hand in her general direction dismissing her completely. "I don't care." He breathed out. Talking was way too exhausting after the day he had. "Leave." he demanded viciously. Yeah, it had been a very bad day.

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Ok." she said giving in easily. She had gotten what she wanted anyway. Not having to explain it was just a bonus. Now all she had to do was tiptoed out the room without him stopping her.

But no such luck there. He opened his eyes just in time to see her body. He groaned when he saw her. Seriously? Could he catch a break? "Take it off." he hissed.

She was wearing one of his grey long sleeve button shirts. She had the selves rolled up like he normally would wear it as well. On her it reached her mid thighs which where covered in black leggings. "Come on! None of mine are long enough." she fought him. None of her shirts were long enough to cover her bottom, which was simply unacceptable! So, she needed one of his.

"Off." he told her, without a care. Without giving it a single thought.

She watched him for a second. Something had seriously pissed him off. She wasn't winning this one. Not tonight. So she did what he wanted. "Fine," she spoke before unbuttoning his shirt, slowly one by one before throwing the offensive piece of clothing at him. At his face to be more precise.

And the second it was off her, he wanted nothing but for it to be right back on her body, covering her up. Because standing there in nothing but a bra, and those extremely tight black leggings which clung to her curves... and her new cowboy boots…yeah, that just wasn't going to work for him.

But it didn't last long, she made her way out of his room, turning the light off, and closing his door shut completely, in hopes that it would suppress his further complaints. (Looked like she had to change her outfits, again! Damn Venturi.)

As for him though...Rest didn't come easy. Although he was exhausted, he couldn't erase the sight of her from his mind. And as usual, she was the one keeping him up all night.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I recently got leggings... And that's all i have to say on the matter!


	147. Miles

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Miles **

"So…" Casey said letting out a shaky breath. She knew this would end badly; there was no way around it. So they picked a public place, hopefully that would limit just how bad it could get.

"I got nothing." He shrugged, slouching into his seat trying his best to paint on his bad boy 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. "You?" he asked, his eyes flicking up at hers hopeful. Because even thought he wanted not to care, it was just an act. And act that she saw through clearly.

"Not a thing." she breath out desperately. There was not enough oxygen surrounding them. There couldn't be. She shouldn't have such problem breathing, her heart was racing.

"Well, I guess this is it then." He added in the strongest voice he could muster up. Even though his heart was slowly breaking. He swore he cold feel the cracks break up the pieces one by one...

"I guess so…" she trailed off keeping her eyes locked on the cup of coffee in her hands. Anything but his. She was doing her best not to make a scene. She was trying not to cry.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two until he looked up at her suddenly his whole demeanor had changed. "Casey, I'll leave." He told her. He would too. He just got signed, but he would drop it in a second for her. If only she let him…

"No." she replied. She would never let him.

"Come on. It isn't worth losing... this" He fought against her.

"Yes, it is. And you're not losing me. I'm not going anywhere." She bargained, hopping he'd understand.

"Yes you are! You're going to France Casey!" He yelled gaining a bit of attention. He knew she hated that. But at the moment the only thing on his mind was keeping her, somehow.

She winced at his tone. "Ok…I am. But ill hop on a plan and fly out the second you need me!" She compromised. " Or I can stay." She added, looking up at him shyly.

"I can't _ask_ you to do that." He shook his head. He'd never allow her to do such a thing either.

"You don't have to." She spoke softly. She'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I wont _let_ you do that." He clarified.

"Well, then what choice do we have Derek?" she sighed defeated.

Casey was going off to France to write and experience life. She had gotten an internship to work with a renounced French poet for a few months. He would mentor her and teach her his ways. It was the chance of a lifetime for any English geek.

Derek was going to be traveling, enjoying the life of a professional hockey player. Their lives were headed in two different directions, and there relationship was splitting along with them. They would give up their dreams for each other, but both refused to allow such a thing to happen. They had such a selfless love, but sometimes that didn't work.

"This sucks." he groaned, rubbing his eyes roughly, trying to ease his pain somehow.

"I know." she whispered.

"Are you absolutely sure we cant try long distance? I'm willing to fly in and out Case." He begged. Something he wasn't use to.

"I know you are. And so am I. But you know its pointless to put each other through the pain of missing each other."

"I don't mind missing you as long your mine to miss." he admitted with a hint of a shy blush. He wasn't usually this sappy; even she was taken back by his words.

"It wont work unless we plan on meeting up at some point which…doesn't seem right now."

"This is frustrating."

"I know."

"Casey," he groaned reaching across the table, covering her small hands with closed his eyes tightly. Wishing it was just a dream he had to wake himself up from. "Princess," He begged her. "Put your pride aside. Forget your feminist mentality. Just for a minute put it aside. Now, can you just let me be the man and make the decision his time? Let me have this one." He pleaded endlessly.

She shook her head as the tears began to fall. Hey, at least she made it that long. "I'm not letting you give everything up for me." she spoke.

He sighed knowing he was defeated. It was over. So over. "I swear to you Casey McDonald, you day you will be mine again." He spoke, complete determination in his voice.

A sleepy smile graced her lips. "I'll always be yours Derek Venturi."

* * *

**AN:**Review?

Another update? Yessir!  
Am i spoiling you? I hope so.  
(But don't get use to it!)

I saw/read something that said there's no point in even trying long distance relationship if you're not going to meet up at some point and be in the same place at the same time and be united, you know? Thought of this one in the shower. (Another place for great thinking!)

I've had this written for a long time, but didn't think it was postable just yet. But i think it is now.

Also, we have reached over 900 reviews on this little crazy idea of mine. Therefor, thank you. That's all I've got cause its about to be finals weeks and i don't have the mental capacity to come up with anything better than 'Thank you!' So for that I apologies.


	148. Immortal

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Immortal**

She tipped toed inside quietly, her fingers crossed tightly. She was hopping that he was in he shower and she could make it inside without being hounded.

But as usual she didn't have such luck**.**

Just like that he walked out of their bedroom in nothing but some shorts hanging off his hips rather _suggestively_ might I add. "What did you do?" he asked her instantly, his body tensing up quickly.

"Why do you think I did something?" she countered back quickly trying to keep a straight face.

"Because although I taught you to lie. The grasshopper has not suppressed the master. Spill." he urged crossing his arms leaning against the hallway wall.

She gave in easily, knowing he'd get to her eventually anyway. "I may have crashed the car," she said smiling brightly hopping to keep him in a happy mood. Might as well just tell him. She wasn't up for the long battle tonight after that scare.

"My car!" he yelled, his usual calm exterior completely shattered. "Oh god, what did you do?"

"What about me? I tell you I got in an accident and all you care about it that hunk of metal." she fought pushing him annoyed.

"You're... Casey; you're always going to be fine. Not my car though," he explained awkwardly. Could they not talk about this? He rather hear about the damage.

"What? I'm always going to be fine? What am I, immortal? Have you met me? Im practically a walking disaster!" she countered back a bit amused.

"And yet your still alive. Virtually indestructible." he shrugged making his way into the kitchen away from her. She was so going to dwell on that. He shouldn't have let it slip, but it was too late now.

"So being Casey makes me special, huh?" she asked, with a hint of surprise and mischief.

"Well obviously!" he yelled from inside the fridge, hiding his blushing face. Nothing could ever happen to Casey simply because he wouldn't be able to handle it if anything ever did. He refused to acknowledge that something could happen. So, he decided that she was immortal. Inhuman, a vampire or something. But she really didn't need to know that.

"You're cute" she laughed leaving him to his embarrassment, not wanting to torture him too much yet. She'd keep that one in her back pocket for ammo later when he remembers that she crashed his car.

* * *

**AN:**

Wanted to give you s a 5 minute distraction from studying for finals?/I'm avoiding a 5pager...(Will I ever learn? Nope.)

Inspiration: Casey being immortal... Yeah, blame this on Mel with her VD/LWD cross over =p

These things just keep getting weirder and weirder!**Review?**


	149. Snow& Blizzards

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

******A Snap Shot:  
Snow& Blizzards **

"WHAT THE HELL CASEY!" he yelled into his phone. It was 5 am Christmas morning. He was not suppose to ne up at this time. Even Marti had grown up to know that the earliest she could wake the family up was at 9am. But after a few years she learned to sleep in just like Derek.

Casey rolled her eyes. Typical Derek. "Your gifts outside." She told him, hopping that would be enough to get him out of bed.

He sighed. "Out side?" It was cold out. Really cold. But he knew that he was interested in whatever Casey had planed for him outside. She got stuck in New York and couldn't make it home on time. So what in the world was outside waiting for him?

"Der-ek! Get up!" she yelled.

"Fineee. Im going!" he yelled back, hanging up on her. Someone was not in the holiday spirit.

He walked out into the cold night in his red plaid pajama pants and beat up sneakers. A white thermal under his faded leather jacket and a gray beanie to cover most of his bed head crazy locks.

And to her, he never looked better.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light outside, the sun kissing the horizon; almost rising. And that when he spoted her sitting on the hood of her car with a red and white Christmas hat on her head, and a smile across her lips.

He cocked and eyebrow as he made his way towards her. "So where is it?" he asked pretending to look around.

"Where's what?" she asked confused.

"My Christmas gift!" he yelled crossing his arms over his chest in front of her. His voice threatneding to wake up there entire neighborhood.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the hood noticing a few speaks of white landing on her black wool pea smiled looking up at the sky. Seemed like it was going to be a white Christmas after all. She couldn't resisit sticking her tongue out and catchting a few snow flakes on her tounge. He stared at her in amazement. It hadn't even registered that she was there in front of him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with her after all. Stupid New York and their blizzard.

"Sorry I thought you'd want _me_ home for chrismtas." She srugged making her way towards there front door. It had been a while since she had been home.

"Casey," he hissed following close after her.

"Merry Christmas Der," she whispered leaning against the front door.

"Merry Christmas Princess," he smiled crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**An:  
**Inspiration: I was watching Big Time Rush Christmas episode and Kendall was in his pjs with a jacket and beanie and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. What's Christmas (or Derekus) without Casey?

I had most of this written a long long time ago, and if its not up to par blame it on my current sickness (its always something with me.) *Sigh* But i havn't updated in a while, and i figured this could be decent. Finals are over though (thanks for all the good luck wishes) so hopefully ill be back to normal...Cross your fingers for me? Seriously, I could use the luck.

Ok, i'm done ranting now. I love you all and Happy holidays!


	150. LAX

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****LAX****  
**

Derek was busy, and really didn't want to answer his phone. But he recognized the ring tone. The ambulance siren meant it was family. And so he had to reach over toward his nightstand table and peek at the caller ID. And when he saw the name he stopped his movement completely and caught his breath. Lizzie didn't call him often, so when she did, he made sure to answer.

"Whats wrong?" he asked his voice a bit panicked. There had to be something wrong. He knew it.

"Just calling to give you a heads up." she said nonchalantly. As if it were no big deal. Although she knew it was.

"Ok..." He replied waiting for her warning.

"By my calculations you have less than 30 minutes." She replied.

"Until?" he fearfully asked with a gulp.

"Well, 10 until Casey lands. And 20 to get through baggage claim, if she bothered to pack a bag that is. So 30 minutes to get to LAX ." she explained with calculations and all.

His eyes closed instantly as he let out a heavy sigh. "What happened?" he asked running a hand over his face.

"Break up." Lizz replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"Alright. I'm on my way out." He told her hanging up quickly.

Because that's what happened every time she couldn't cope with reality. She'd hop on a red eye and be in California in the morning. _Because somehow Derek fixed all her problems_. Funny how that works isn't it? Derek...the ban of her existence? But she knew at the end of the day it was only because after every failed relationship she went through, she was one step closer to theirs. And so she'd do this, and so he'd pick her up. So, he'd baby her (because he still couldn't take her tears) and they would relax in the sun and the beach for a few days. Until she was back to her old self and convinced herself to be a responsible adult and return to the deal world. A place where her and Derek didn't exist...At least not yet.

She was one heartbreak away from happily ever after. One away from being pushed into his arms completely. But until then he'd have his way with a few Hollywood girls.

Like the one who was currently in his bed, very much annoyed with him interrupting sex for a phone call. It also didn't help that he was throwing her clothing at her after he hung up. "You need to leave." He told her.

He couldn't care less about how rude he was being.. This was Casey we're talking about. And that's all that really mattered.

And then exactly 34 minutes later when Casey called him, he was already outside her terminal waiting.

* * *

**An:  
**Im back! Alive, (mostly) healthy, and finals are done! Hopefully my writing will be back on track too…

Inspiration:  
Roll up By Wiz Khalifa  
Mostly the lyrics:  
"So you packin' your Domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone, try and catch a flight/You know one thing straight, I'll be there girl whenever you call me/  
When you at home that's your man, soon as you land you say that's all me"  
And  
"Whenever you need me/Whenever want me/You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly"

Thinking about making the second part to this…Maybe.

Also, side note: I feel like the LWD community is disappearing and it makes me very sad. Please don't give up on this fandom guys. It's all we have =/


	151. LAXII

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****LAX II****  
**

"How'd you know?" she asked with a pout. She liked surprising him. She liked calling him up randomly and putting him in awkward situations he had to weasel his way out, simply because she had _magically_ showed up. So she had a bit of a dark humor to her; a twisted thrill, but he had made her that way years ago.

"Just a hunch," he smirked in reply. He kept his attitude cool and collected as he leaned against his car. He looked straight out of a magazine to be honest. Flawless and desirable…Yum!

She smiled in reply. For a girl who just got broken up with, she looked good. Better than good actually. There was a glow to her, a happy aura floating around her. She seemed untouchable, even with the adorable pout she wore. Maybe California did it for her. Or maybe it was just Derek...

"Come here," he beckoned her with an encouraging head nod.

That's really all it took for her to walk into his embrace. It was funny how they never use to hug. Ever. But he soon realized that a simple hug could remedy her tears. And so he opened himself up to the possibility that _maybe_ hugging her wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Eventually he became soft under her touch. It became customary between the pair. At least on his turf that is. Never back home. There they stayed as far away form each other as humanly possible. It was almost heartbreaking how much one can yearn for a simple touch...

She locked her hands around his back and hid her head in his chest. Her eyes avoided his. She wasn't ready for that amount of intimacy just yet.

He was gentle when he held her. As if she was fragile. Like he could possibly break her. He kept is neutral, wrapping his arms around her shoulders (instead of her waist) protectively, pressing a kiss onto the crown of her head.

He had missed her. It had been 3 months since he seen her. But 6 since he's held her like this. He breathed in her scent and allowed himself to enjoy it for just a moment. He couldn't let it get out of hand. He needed to remain in control. Although she was there with him, he was still only her heartbreak quick fix. And he had a job to do.

After a moment he pulled back, making her look at him. He lifted her chin and without hesitation he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Simple yet effective. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked gently, resetting his forehead against hers.

And just like that it began. Her recovery process from the last along with her ever growing love for Derek picking up where it had left off.

* * *

She stayed for four days. Her usual time limit. She could never allow herself the comfort of making Derek's apartment her home. Not yet that is. But she knew that time was soon approaching.

He sighed as they pulled up to the airport. There goodbyes where always melancholy, but this one was different. He got out of the car and wrapped around to her door opening it for her like a gentleman. He didn't play this roll often, which is why he didn't mind doing it. He got to be the asshole when she was away from him, which was 95% of the time.

She whispered her thanks as she awaited the goodbye.

He leaned against the car, his usual stance before taking her hands in his. He smiled before looking up at her. "Case," he started.

She was confused. Their goodbyes were never happy. What was going on? "Mhmm?" she asked.

"This is the last time I'm letting you go home without a fuss." he admitted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked clearly confused.

He cleared his throat before talking. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to say it, but he needed to get his message across this time. They avoided this conversation for years now. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Next time you come out here you're staying. I can't keep doing this back and forth. I can't have you here with me for a few days, then bam you're gone and onto the next guy. Especially knowing that in a few months you'll be right back here with me anyway. And I know you feel it too… in every goodbye. So it's up to you. If you ever set foot here again, you staying, you're mine. But right now, go ahead. Go home. Go take care of everything. Ill be here when you come back. If you come back…" he voice trailed off. He was fairly certain they were on the same page. But you know. Just in case.

"Derek," she started, an unreadable expression across her face.

"No." he shook his head refusing to hear anything she had to say to him. "Don't say a word. If you come back, you come back to me. If you don't, you don't. No explanation needed." And with that he pressed his mouth onto hers for a heated kiss goodbye. Not quick and innocent this time. He had a point to prove. And when he was done he pulled back from her and dropped his hands from her body, letting her go free.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "You're an idiot Derek Venturi," she scoffed with a faint smile playing at her lips.

"And why is that?" he asked. It was his turn to be confused.

This time she was the one making the moves. She placed her small hand son ether side of his face keeping his eyes locked on hers. "I've been waiting for you to say those words for years," she replied with a genuine smile that only Derek could cause.

He pulled her into his arms, lifting her small framed off the pavement in one swoop. Finally.

* * *

**An:**

And as promised, Part.2  
I dont know how I feel about the ending as usual… But i miss writing Dasey! Ugh, so I love it regardless. I miss writing the intercut detail of a small encounter. And being that it's called LAWII I center it around the airport as well.

Thoughts?

I have to be honest…I'm at work, super early shift (my body isn't use to this) and I need to somehow keep myself awake!


	152. Sink In

******A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Sink in **

"Has it sunk in yet?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the soft sand in front of the amazing view that was his back yard. (It hadn't exactly sunk in for him either.)

She shook her head with a sheepish smile. "No, don't think it ever will." she told him. She was so at peace and content at that very moment. She even went as far as to lean a bit into his shoulder as they watched the sun fade.

"No worries, it's not like you'll be around here anyway." he shrugged, looking to piss her off a bit. It was a joke obviously. It was still new. And although it was what he wanted, what they both wanted, it was hard to process that it was actually real this time. Finally real.

"Um, I'm putting in my vacation time right now buddy! This is where I'm spending my summers." she decided, poking him in the ribs playfully with a giggle. She was bubbly, truly that happy. She couldn't even explain it.

His jaw dropped in mock surprise. "But what will my other girls say?" he asked as if he was genuinely concerned.

"Oh please. I refuse to let you bring groupies into this beautiful house!" she declared, looking up into his eyes, playing along with the joke. She had only landed a few hours ago. It was still brand new. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to act towards each other now.

He gave her a sarcastic laugh, pulling her into his chest. "Case... It is _my_house."

And it was. He had _just_ closed the deal an hour ago. It was their summer home. He was waiting until she landed to sign off on it. He needed her to be there before he could make such a decision. It seemed like she fallen in love with the house just as much as he did. And let's be honest, with the beach in the back yard, it wasn't exactly a hard sell.

When he asked her if it had sunk in, it wasn't really about the house. It was about all of it. His new lifestyle, the way he was able to fly her around the world, where ever he seemed to be that night (due to work usually.) The life of leisure they could lead now. Together.

It was still a bit complicated. They hadn't really spoken about what would change and what they would tell the family. (Even though the family knew more than them.) All he really knew was she dated a few guys. And that when that ended horribly, she'd be on the next flight out to whatever city he happened to be in, to 'recover.' And sure, she knew there were girls. Girls that could never measure up to her. Girls that were kicked out of his bed the second she would call. They didn't really need to talk about those details though. They were irrelevant to the feelings that laid beneath all that.

So when he asked if it had sunk in, he meant the fact that he was putting his best foot forward for them. Buying _their _new get away spot; away from the press, away from the family, away from the pressure of it all.

"Our house babe," she decided, looking up into his eyes.

And it didn't take long for that to sink in his skin.

* * *

AN:

I wrote this WAY before LAX. I wanted to post it but realized it sort of fit the LAX series. So i changed a few things and made it fit. So you can consider it LAX III or just something on its own.

I wanted to update before the clock struck 12. Happy New Years guys. Where in the world you are.


	153. Rumor

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Rumor**

"So, there this guy." Jessie started.

"Oh boy." You sighed. Not again. "A potential boyfriend or just a guy you're sleeping with?" you bother asking her.

"...Both?" she replies with an easy smile.

"Here we go," you mutter mentally preparing yourself for the story.

"No no! This is different!" she swears.

_Likely story,_ you think. "Explain." you say (because she's going to tell you anyway.)

"His name Derek." she started. "I meet him at a party."

"And you went home with him," you finish. Because although you love her, Jessie is notorious for being easy.

"Sort of... He came to mine." she blushed.

"Mhmm. " and suddenly you don't want to hear the rest. Her blush is a story enough.

"And left right after." She pouted.

"Hit it and quit it?" You ask.

"I guess... but he texts me all the time!"

"It's just a booty call Jess." you explain.

"But it can be more!" she beamed with excitement.

"Have you even spoken to the guy?"

"Well...no, really! But he's on the hockey team!"

"And how long have you been sleeping with him?"

" A month."

"Nice Jess." You nod along sarcastically with a eye roll. A month in her time was nearly a lifetime.

"Its weird though... It's always so fast. And every time he says 'no bite marks, scratches or hickeys.' He made it clear it's just sex. And asked if I was ok with that."

"Naturally you said yes."

"Well obviously. I texted him last night. I wanted to come over for once. And spend the night."

"And?"

"No answer."

"It's just sex Jess. Stop talking to the guy-"

"But he's so cute!" she groaned.

Poor Jessie thought she was special, but he made it clear the very first time. It was just sex. At any given time he had at least three lovley ladies who he simply had to call up. And that was that.

Why?

Well, he knew he was more than earning his man whore title, but he had no choice. Because he could only have a quickie- anything else involved emotion. He already had his fill of emotions when it came to Casey. And since he couldn't sleep with her...so, he found an alternative. A way to release all of that pent up aggression that her teasing caused him.

And it needed to be fast quick and painless. There could be no left over evidence that anyone had touched him. Because he rather Casey _think_ he was sleeping around then _know_ it for a fact. He simply couldn't deal with her knowing about his sex life. She'd flip!

Sure, it wasn't exactly a 'normal' relationship. But it was what he was dealt. So, yeah he slept around. But he had his reasons.

* * *

**AN:**

Another update?Well, you guys have been being so nice, so i figured i'd post since it has already been written for some time and i'm at work feeling rather shitty as per usual *sigh* Shitty immune system... And you guys always make me feel better! Honestly, you've been sweeter then sweet lately. Making me think i can actually write or something!

Ok, this is a bit different i guess.  
But here the deal: For class were reading a book, Lady Chattelys Lover. And basically it talks a lot about how physical contatct is sometimes needed in a relationship. You can just live off emotion. So that, plus the song Quickie by Miguel made this happen.


	154. Casey Who?

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lwd.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Casey who? **

He was on bed arrest apparently. According to him he didn't have the will power to move. So Casey had no choice but to go see who was at the door. She gave the blonde on the other side of the door a sweet smile before yelling back at him. "Derek! Your girlfriends here." Casey called out to him.

"Who are you?" The girlfriend in question asked. She had never seen Casey and didn't exactly like her nonchalantly greeting her inside as if it were her apartment, not Derek's.

"Oh, I'm Casey." Casey replied with a smile.

She didn't stop to think about how strange this scenario was. Why would she? She was actually glad that his girlfriend had finally arrived and she was off babysitting duty. Because let's be honest, taking care of a sick Derek is the same as nursing a child. And although she did it with minimal complain, she much rather not.

She quickly ran back into Dereks bedroom to say her goodbye. "Der, I'm off to class. I'll stop by tonight." She promised. Because she knew he'd ask her to. (Sick Derek meant he was extra clingy. Yes, he milked it for all it was worth. But she was use to it.)

"Nah, don't come over Case. I might be getting lucky," he winked before erupting into a bad cough.

Casey rolled her eyes, not bothering to help him this time. He deserved that one. "Oh relax Venturi. You don't have the stamina to 'get lucky' " she teased walking out leaving the couple alone.

Kristin walked into his bedroom cautiously. "So, you wanna tell me who the hell that was?" she asked, entering his room.

"Casey." he shrugged.

"You say that likes it's an explanation." she countered clearly annoyed with him.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he countered.

"Is she a friend?"

"Eh, no not exactly. We hate each other most days." he explained.

"So, who is she?"

"She's Casey." he repeated. Where were they getting lost in translation?

"You're not making any sense Derek." she sighed.

"I'm sick, cut me some slack and come cuddle with me. Casey refused." he groaned.

"You wanted to cuddle with her?" she yelled.

He winced realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. "Only way to shut me up when I'm sick." He replied, hopping she'd fall for it. He didn't realize he was digging himself into a hole.

But when he saw the daggers flying out of Kristin's eyes he caught on. With a sigh, he realized he had no choice but to explain. "We meet when I was 15." He shrugged. "Went to high school together. Tormented each other to hell. And here we are at queens together too."

"But I thought you said you weren't friends. Why is she here taking care of you? You know how bad this looks don't you Derek?"

"I said were not friends most days." He countered with a smirk. Loop holes, he loved them. "We have a love hate relationship. Most days we hate each other. But when I need her, like today, she's around. Now, can we please stop talking about Casey?" he begged.

"I just don't understand why this is the first I hear or see of her." She scoffed inching her way toward shim. He was adorable with a pink nose and droopy sleepless eyes. Maybe she was being too harsh on him…

"Because she's not important." He lied easily, convincing her completely.

Of course she was important, that's why she kept her and Kristin very separate. She was too important to him actually. So much that he couldn't put into words and describe their complex relationship to his girlfriend. Partly because it was basically cheating. Funny how he could of just said "She's my stepsister." And everything would have disappeared. He refused to acknowledge his relationship with Casey as such.

* * *

AN:

Well, I don't know..It seemed funny in my head at first. Then it got all deep towards the end. *Shrug*  
Shower ideas = dangerous snapshots.


	155. Yoga

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Yoga**

"Where have I been all semester?" Derek asked Jason, his teammate as they watched a beautiful sight. A yoga class on the great lawn.

"Missing out. They're here every week." Jason smiled in admiration, not taking his eyes off the class in front of them.

"To think I chose sleep over these beauitful women." Derek spoke in the same way as he watch carefully, wondering how exactly they bent there bodies so wonderfully...

"See the one in the black and pink?" Jay asked.

"Yeah?" Derek replied. He had noticed her. He hadn't been able to see her face from where they were sitting, but if it looked half as good as her body...

"Every guy on the team has tried talking to her." he admitted, shaking his head. She was the hottest of the bunch, and a lost cause.

"And she won't give?"

"Not an inch. Said she's already got a hockey player from our team. Yet we can't figure out who that could be."

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Casey."

Dereks smile widened. "She said she already has a hockey player?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well that's good to know." he got up, making his way towards her.

"Don't waste your time D." Jason advised.

"Trust me, I'm not." he smiled.

* * *

**AN: I don't even know.**


	156. Ritual

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Ritual  
**

He walked into their bedroom and spotted her exactly where he knew she'd be. Sitting up in bed, wearing his old gym sweatshirt with his last name printed on the back and her small hands wrapped around a warm mug, of tea or hot chocolate he supposed. He smiled at her predictability.

She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes softly. "Captain," she greeted him like one of his soldiers normally would.

"Solider," he replied playing along. He laid down with her, on top of her is more like it actually. There was no time for taking it slow. He didn't have much time. Gently he removed the mug from her hands placing it on her nightstand, taking her hands into his.

She looked down at him with sadness, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Permission to speak?" she asked.

"Permission granted." he smiled.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

He sighed knowing the answer would kill her. "Case," he stared looking away from her.

"I asked when." she replied, her voice strong, never faltering.

"My fleet deploys tomorrow..." he admitted.

He laid his head onto her stomach, fearing the expression on her face. He wrapped his strong arms around her body, pressing himself into her like a child yearning for his mother comfort.

She gasped her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. She thought they would have more time...She too wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingertips over his buzz cut. Enjoying the prickly sensation on her fingertips. "Tomorrow?" she asked, her body shuttering as it registered the information.

He nodded, picking his head up to look at her. With one hand her cup her jaw, pressed a heartfelt kiss against her lips.

This wasn't the first time. It wasn't his first tour. You think they would be use to this. But no, they never could be.

His lips were never far from hers, and her tears where never far from falling. She locked her legs around his body, her attempt to keep him there with her.

He on the other hand was doing his best to distract her from the obvious. His hands finding their way under her sweatshirt only to find nothing underneath. He groaned against her mouth.

It was their ritual. Every time he left it was always the same. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN:  
**Im sorry. You see, when i wrote this i had just spent the day watching war movies. Troy/ 300/ Brave heart And the love stories behind each one killed me each and every time. It wasn't the actual men dying at war, it was more about them saying goodbye to their wifes that got to me. There was a line in one of them (Troy i believe) that was something along the lines of "Go home. Drink some Wine. Make love to your wife for the last time. Tomorrow we fight." Which is what i was going for with this one...

I really really really want to do one of Dasey in those medieval times where men fought with shields and spears, but I'm scared you guys are going to be all 'Jen...wtf?'**  
**


	157. Suspect

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Suspect  
**

"Are you really sleeping with him again?" Derek questioned her as soon as she walked into their shared apartment. He was waiting for her with all the lights off, sitting under a dim desk lamp in the living room, with a hat on. It looked like a scene straight out of those old school black and white crime movies. Like a detective questioning his suspect.

Casey froze instantly as if she had been caught. Her mind spun. Was she sleeping with him again? No, no impossible..._Right?_ And then she let out a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes annoyed. (But she knew she was more amused than anything else.) She spotted her oversized stuffed panda bear sitting on top of the coffee table. The evidence against her alleged crime.

He let a laugh escape his lips due to her reaction. He had been waiting all day to do that. Just to see the horrific look on her face for just a second. He hadn't seen it in a while. And that look was a thrill to him; it like his vice. (Maybe he had just convinced himself he had a vice because he has been watching too much Dexter…)

"Yeah," she breathed out with a shaky breath. "I'm sleeping with him." she admitted with a look of despair. She had definitely turned the dramatic of. "AGAIN." she yelled, walking passed him towards the table. She gripped her panda possessively, clinging him to her chest placing a kiss onto its head.

"You're such a kid." he countered shaking his head, not taking his eyes off her. He couldn't hold back a smile. This type of thing would only happen with them.

"Take me as I am Venturi," she teased sticking her tongue out at him before retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

**AN**:

It was in my head. My usual excusse. *shurg*  
(Im sort of obsessed with Dexter now too...)


	158. Hate

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Hate****  
**

Their relationship was not based on similarities. They really didn't like the same things at all.  
He liked hockey she liked dance.  
He liked violence, wrestling etc.  
She liked peace calm and serenity.

You see, it was about their similar dislikes that held them together:  
Like the way they hated to speak to anyone until after their morning coffee.  
Or the way a bad parking job got underneath their skin like a fever.  
Or how they both hated anything with ginger in it.  
They both hated checking their voicemail, but the notifications got on their nerves.  
They both hated readjusting the driver's seat of the Prince  
They both hated the being referred to as brother and sister. (Even if the 'step' was included in the sentence.)

They both hated the same thing. It's what made them fit so perfectly…

* * *

**An:**

I saw something about similar dislikes being the foundation of most relationships and this happened.  
Wanted to try something different.


	159. Confidence

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Confidence**

No one really knew Tinker Tomlin, did they?

No. All they knew was the basics. That he was a nerd, a geek if you will. Hardly ever seen with friends. In fact, he was almost always seen with Principal Lassiter during his years in high school. There was nothing really different about him physically. He was of average height. Usually sported a sweater vest (argyle print was his favorite).

He really only had two striking features. One being his hair. Depending on the lighting it could look like two completely different colors; sometimes a rich light brown, other times a bold copper red.

The other semi-interesting thing about him was his name. Which you wouldn't really know by looking at him, so that doesn't exactly count, but bear with me. He hated his name. Why did his mother feel the need to name him after a fairy from a Disney movie? Obviously that wasn't the story behind his name, but it was one of the ways the kids use to tease him.

I say _use_ _to_ but they still do. He just finally grew that tougher skin and brushed them off. High school (or any kind of social interaction) was brutal for him. Until _she_ came along. But I'm getting ahead of myself. That comes later.

So, back to Tinker's status in high school. Or lack of status that is. That is all most people knew when it came to Tinker, if they even bothered to notice him. They didn't know what he was really about. He was usually too quiet, no one bothered to give him a chance. No one really knew him. No one knew how much depth that one kid had. No one knew the voice he held within himself. Or that he was completely and utterly in love with Casey McDonald. Well no. People knew he had a silly boy crush on her. But they didn't realize that it was much more than just that.

And with graduation approaching, he had taken it upon himself to be noticed. Not just by her, but by his whole class. On the night of senior prom they would know who Tinker Tomlin was. They would hear him.

Or so he hoped.

He stepped up to the microphone casually. He oozed confidence surprisingly. He had done this a million times at home practicing in his basement. He was no stranger to the stage. Just a stranger to the audience; the crowd terrified him. Lucky for him not many people were looking up at him. Their eyes were locked on their prom dates. It wasn't so bad. He could do it.

He didn't know where all the confidence was coming from. Maybe it had to do with what he was wearing? That was the only difference to be honest. He finally let his mom dress him up. She was beautiful, modern and trendy. The few times she came around the school, every guy eyes' were glued to her. The world MILF flashing in their minds clearly.

Although he loved his mother he never let her help him with anything. Except for that night. He let her dress him. He traded in his classic sweater vest for something a bit more proper. She dressed him in a gray vest. She knew it was his style and didn't want him to feel too uncomfortable. She placed a small white handkerchief in the left side breast pocket of it. It accented the simple white button-up cotton shirt he worn underneath. A simple black tie paired with gray matching trousers and he was suddenly handsome and elegant. He had to give it to his mom; she kept it simple and made him look good.

So with that confidence he took a breath. The music started up behind him. He closed his eyes as he sang the first verse.

**Casey, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but I want it so**

Tinker never had a girlfriend. Only one strange first kiss a few years back that only led to a being scarred for life. But the first time he saw Casey he fell in love. It was her spunk, her passion for the fight and hatred for Derek. It was her smarts, her strive to always be better. It was her beauty. It was her breathtaking elegance that stunned him every single time.

In his head, she was it. But he knew it could only work in his head...

Casey didn't look like she was having fun that night. Her eyes danced around the decorated room. She didn't smile, she looked indifferent really. Except her eyes. In them lingered the loneliness Tinker knew she felt. She was sitting there by herself as Emily danced around with Sheldon to the song Tinker was singing.

Casey had showed up to the prom dateless; a more than shocking move on her part. He knew she had been asked multiple times. She turned every guy down. Tinker knew why. He had watched that girl so closely, he knew more about her than Emily did to be honest.

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes**

Tinkers eyes never strayed from Casey's body. The words he sung to her were so engraved into his memory, he didn't even have to pay attention to the music. It was like his body was acting on its own while his mind went crazy, thinking about her.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her sparkling pink princess dress, sitting at her table dying to dance. Tinker shook his head a bit knowing exactly what was going on. She didn't bring a date because she wanted to bring him.

Derek Venturi, of course.

And because they kept their relationship a secret, they couldn't. And it was killing her. You could see it clear in her eyes when they landed on his from across the room. But still they lit up when she spotted him staring back.

Although Derek may try to deny it, a faint smile graced his lips too. He gave her a small nodded before making his way across the room towards her. Just like Tinker knew he would.

Because they could try to hide it as best they could, but he saw through it. But maybe it was only because he watched her ever so carefully; more closely than anyone else would bother to. But that was because he was infatuated with her essences. Obsessed, some would argue. But aren't we all guilty of that feeling at some point?

No one really noticed them besides Tinker. They were all sucked into their own personal bubbles as they slow danced to the song. No one noticed who was singing it. Not realizing who it was meant for. No one really listened to the words he was saying. How it was really a love sick melody about a broken heart. The slow tune of it intoxicated the room. The swaying took over every couple.

**Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best**

Even though Tinker's love for Casey could compete with Derek's, he'd never dared to act on it. He'd never tell her. It was pointless and a quick sure way to be completely heartbroken. Instead he'd take the stage, and sing. And hope she'd catch the hint. And even if she did...it didn't really matter because she was Derek's girl. Even if they weren't officially together, she belonged to Derek at the end of the day. And Tinker just couldn't complete with such a guy.

For a second, he let his mind wander and recall the few moments he had shared with Casey.

"Casey McDonald is the most beautiful… I mean best student at SJST High." He remembers stuttering; telling Principal Lassiter about her.

He remembers the prank war well. He remembers debating between letting Derek get expelled for the prank they managed to pull together. It would be nice to get rid of Derek…to have one less target. The biggest target of them all. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it because he knew it would hurt her. So he helped her fix it...although it killed him. (But then again everything involving Casey McDonald killed different parts of Tinker throughout the years.)

"What the heckskie! Derek stays!" Lassiter spoke with joy to the crowd who were protesting his expulsion.

Yeah. Derek always managed to stay. He never truly could go away. Never really gave Tinker a chance. A fair chance.

**You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay**

Somehow he found the strength to keep on singing; his voice never faltering. He needed this to sound perfect. Even though Derek had finally reached Casey's side. Even though he extended out his hand, requesting the dance. Even though she had smiled and accepted. Even though they were currently wrapped up in each other arms, swaying to the music. The music he was providing for them.

He was giving them what they needed. A slow song. A chance to glide. And they didn't even realize it. Not that it bothered him very much. No one ever realized what he did...

But he watched them. Together the couple swayed in the darkest corner in that room. Together they looked perfect. And the sight broke Tinker's heart just a bit more.

But he kept on singing.

**Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it**

Tinker was good at something. He was good at singing. He had taken dozens of lessons as a kid. He was good at writing. Straight A student. He only slipped up a bit to give Casey an edged. He was good at loving. Although it was unrequited love, it was love nonetheless.

He was also very helpful…which did give him an edge when it came to Casey. There were times where Casey needed him. To fix her computer usually. Or something techy involved. He was pro at that kind of stuff. It usually involved Derek though. He had hacked into her account. Locked her out of her own computer. Created some type of virus and prevented her from getting into her files. That type of thing. He was her own personal geek squad. Anytime she needed him, he'd be there, happy to help.

She'd sit down next to him as he did his thing and rant about Derek. And although it pained him to hear her talk about him, he enjoyed her voice. He basked in her company. He took his time fixing Derek's horrible hacking jobs just so that he could stay with her a bit longer. And when he was done and couldn't drag it out any longer she'd flash him a brilliant smile, give him a quick peek on the cheek and go on her way.

His cheek would flush to the color of his hair but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes**

He remembered the first time he saw them. _Really_ saw them for what they were, not for what they pretended to be. He doesn't remember how exactly she embarrassed herself, but she had. And she ran out of the cafeteria in tears, cursing Derek's name the whole way.

Tinker felt like that was his chance. That he could step up and look like a hero to her. Comfort her and make it better. But when he ran after her, he noticed she was already being taken care of.

In an empty hallway Derek leaned against a locker, his arms wrapped protectively around her frame. She clung to him like a lifeline. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, calming her down it seemed. He pressed kisses all over her face. And finally one on her quivering lips.

The sight burned him. There were countless times when he wished he could press a simple kiss to her cheek, like she had done to him many times in the past. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do half of what Derek did.

**Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best**

What was it about Casey that usually led to embarrassing moments? He was far from popular but he knew how to stay out of the lime light that the brunette usually was the center of. For horrible reasons most of the time…

Like the time that Sheldon showed the whole school the picture of her dressed up as Mimi Moo Cow during the dirty campaign for school president. It killed him to see her embarrassed in front of so many people. You would except something like that from Derek, but Sheldon?

Tinker just shook his head and took notes on every word that came out of her mouth for the rest of the debate. However, he realized that all that madness was all worth it when he told her that by default she had won the election. He vowed to be the reason behind that dazzling smile (even if her happiness didn't last very long...).

**And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly**

There was something he couldn't understand about Casey though. Why Derek? Although he couldn't deny their chemistry, Derek teased her and embarrassed her. What made him so damn lovable if he couldn't keep her happy? Sure, he could spin some apology afterwards. But why not just make her happy all the time?

If Tinker stood a chance, he would do anything to keep a smile on her face. A _real_ smile, the kind that would reach her eyes and made her cheeks hurt. All he wanted was for her to be happy. But he knew he could never be the reason why.

He never had Casey so he never really lost her. But now that they were graduating, he was losing the little bit of hope he ever had to hold on to. He'd be miserable. He knew that much. (And of course he knew he'd eventually get over it, and that there would be another Casey to fall madly in love with later on). But none of that mattered at the moment.

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes**

Although he knew he never stood a chance, he needed her to at least acknowledge him then. Because for the first time, he was putting himself out there. He wasn't standing behind someone; scared. He was laying it all on the line. It would be nice to be noticed. But she was too wrapped up in Derek's arms to realize anything around her. She was always so wrapped up in Derek!

Tinker was never an angry kid, but that really pissed him off. He ripped his eyes off the pair and took a deep breath. He had one more verse left. And he was going to sing it with everything he had in himself. She would hear him. She _had_ to hear him this _one_ time.

He poured every ounce of emotion he could into it. Holding the mic tight between both his hands. Taking it off the stand, walking around the stage and standing at the very edge of it, smack dab in the middle. He closed his eyes tight and let the words fly. Begging for her to listen to him.

**Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best**

He finished the song. He had done it. The final notes faded out and then he heard absolutely nothing. And so he opened his eyes and looked out into the crowd. Every pair of eyes in that room were locked onto him. Yes, even hers. And there's something about her stare that makes him nervous. And so he does what he always does when he's nervous. He bit the inside of his cheek, nervously trying to keep himself from running. (Not knowing that in doing so he put his adorable dimple on show). He put the mic back on the stand and pulled at his black branded necklace with one hand. It felt like it was choking him. Those eyes, still staring. Saying nothing... He was on stage suddenly terrified, with a dimple in his check, hands in his pockets and this dapper suit on.

What now? He hadn't thought about what he'd do after.

Suddenly there was a noise. He looked up to locate it and realized that it was Casey. She had a slow clap for him. Derek joined in after, and then the whole room erupting in cheers for him. For Tinker Tomlin; the boy no one ever noticed, suddenly being noticed by every single person there.

He let himself feel happiness for a moment. He had done it. He looked up at her and smiled. A real smile.

She winked back at him. She had noticed him before. She wasn't evil. She knew he was a good guy and that he had feelings for her. But she could never return them. But in that moment she let her eyes linger on Tinker's body. He looked good. He sounded good. And here was some kind of charm radiating around him as he stood in the spotlight. She nodded her head. He'd be fine.

Even Derek had to give it to him. He knew Tinker was always after his girl. Hell, sometimes he thought Tinker was better suited for her than himself. But Derek's selfish love for Casey won out every time…

And as for Tinker…sure maybe he didn't win the girl. But for that girl, he went above and beyond the call of duty. And somehow in the midst of things he found his confidence. Something he actually needed.

* * *

**AN**:

How do I even start this AN?

Okay, so we (yes we) hit 1,000+ reviews on this little gem. What do I even say about that? We have hit so many milestones as is, so how do I make this mean more? Well, I wrote this. It comes to me each and every time I hear this song. But I never got around to writing it. And I felt like this was the only reward I could come up with. I don't know what else to say to express my love for you all. I am truly at a loss…

So, thank you.

(Yeah, that doesn't cover it. But hopefully you'll still love and feel the love in return!)

**Inspiration:** "Miserable at best" by Mayday Parade (they are perfection.)  
Also, the outfit Tinker was wearing is based on what Liam wears in the "One Thing" music video by One Direction (if you need help visualizing it.)

**PS.** I rewatched "Make No Prom-ises", "Prank Wars", "The Venturian Candidate" and "Power Failure" to get this fic just right… I wanted to do something different… And I really do love how this thing came out. So I hope you guys do too.

**PPS.** Shout out to Mel (Dark-Supernatural-Angel) For helping me in trying to pin point who Tinker Tomlin was =)

**PPPS.** Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to get this perfect before updating it.


	160. Pain

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Pain  
**  
"Ever been stabbed?" Derek asked her bluntly.

"Excuses me?" she asked when she finally had cleared her throat. She thought she was going to choke on her water. How did he just ask her something like that out of the blue?

"Come on Case." he groaned. "Seriously. Yes or no?" he asked her.

She was surprised to see his face completely stone. No trace of a smile, or smirk. He wasn't joking. "No. Thankfully not." she replied quietly unsure of why he was asking such a question.

"Ok..." He replied, his eyes going back down to the menu in his hand. Even though he had it memorized and knew exactly what he'd order. He suddenly felt awkward and ashamed for even mentioning it.

"Have you?" she questioned gently. Is that why he had asked? Had he been in some sort of trouble?

He looked up at her and cocked and eyebrow "Irrelevant." he scuffed, shaking his head. "What's the worst pain you've even been in?" he decided to ask. Taking a different approach to the situation.

She rolled her eyes. Was this really a suitable conversation for the dinner table. "My appendix i guess?" she answered with a shrug. She was hoping he'd drop such a gore filled subject. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. (Although it wasn't a completely horrible memory...)

"Ok. So picture that pain." he told her. Staring at her deeply.

She wasn't use to this. She was never really on the receiving end of his looks. Not like the one he was giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. "I really rather not." she whispered.

"Casey," he breathed out frustrated. "Please?" he begged her.

She sighed running a hand over her face. Where was that waitress? "Ok...what about it?" she replied giving into his plea/

"Picture it. The throbbing pain. And the second you trick yourself into thinking it's going away, it comes back ten times worse." He explained.

She thought about the words he was saying. The feeling he was expressing. It made a shiver go down her body. It wasn't a pleasant idea. It was painful, bone crunching, miserably painful. She didn't want to think about it. "Well that's a wonderful visual Derek." she spoke sarcastically, trying to not let her true disturbed feeling show. "You going to tell me what this is about?" she asked suddenly in a seriousness tone.

He looked back at her blankly. "You asked me how i was feeling." he reminded her.

And then she remembered. She had. "Oh…" She had asked how he was feeling. He had been sick last week. Which is why he canceled there weekly diner. This was the only time they really saw each other while they were away at Queens. Only because Casey forced it onto him of course. But he had grown use to it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. If he felt like that, and would openly admit it, to her of all people, it had to be bad.

"You." he shrugged as if it wasn't clear.

"Me?" she shot back a confused glance. How was she what was wrong? How was she connected to such a feeling?

"Yeah." he nodded softly. "You."

She didn't dare ask what she had done. She had an idea of where that conversation was headed. And to be honest she wasn't ready for that just yet. So she didn't say a word. (He didn't either.)

But he could of sworn he heard her whisper an "I'm Sorry," escape her lips before they parted ways at the end of the night.

* * *

**An:  
**Because even Derek feels pain.


	161. Skating

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
****Skating**

She stood in front of him pouting like a baby her eyes droopy blinking really slow. Obviously she was up to something.

"What?" He asked flicking through channels, trying his best to avoiding the fact that she was ruining his view. He wouldn't give her that, because the second he did, he was a goner. He knew that much.

"I wanna go ice skating." she finally spoke up, with a gleaming smile, and a twinkle in her eye.

"So go," he replied with an apathetic tone and a shrug. He knew exactly where this was going, but he was hopping he could avoid it for as long as possible.

"I have no one to go with" she whined. Dragging out her words; her voice a perfect combination of annoying and demanding. Together they registered as screeching dying sound in his hear.

He was caving fast. (Only so he wouldn't have to hear her.) "No," he shook his head, keeping his eyes off her and glued onto the tv.

"Please!" she yelled, stomping her foot onto the floor to add to her dramatic disply. She was aware she was acting exactly like Marti would. But Marti did always get her way when it came to Derek, it was time to test out the theory.

"I skate all day long Casey. I'm not going go to skate around a rink for leisure, holding your hand." he fought back with a scuff.

"I never said you had to hold my hand. But now that you mentioned it..." her eyes brightened a bit and a blush colored her checks. A soft smile graced her lips.

He looked up at her sighing."I don't have a choice do I?" he asked defeated.

"Not a chance." she winked grabbing his hand.

* * *

**AN:  
**I want to go ice skating, so I figured Casey would too. And being that hes on the ice all the time, i thought he'd be against it.  
This has been collecting dust and wasting space in my Doc Manger folder for a while, so i had to post. (Plus i felt like some fluff was needed due to the fact that there's been do much... angst/woahness lately.)


	162. Plus one

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Plus one**

"Casey!" he yelled, calling out for her from the living room.

"What?" She yelled back, because she wasn't up for getting out of her bed. Especially not for Derek.

"Chicken or fish?" he asked popping up at her door.

She knotted her eyebrows. "Why?" She spoke cautiously unsure if her answer would determine his next prank.

"Coach's wedding." he frowned showing her the invite. "You can't bring just _anyone_ to that type of thing." he shrugged.

"So bring a nice girl?" Casey suggested.

"I'm trying." he spoke, embarrassed his eyes drifting towards the floor. He was never in the position. Never got shot down.

She smiled and replied. "Chicken."

And a few months later the roles were reversed. She needed a date and didn't feel like trying to go out and find one. So, she just stuck to dragging him along. It was simple. They would always be each other's plus one. They claimed it was because they didn't feel like looking for another suitable date. But in reality it was because they actually enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

AN:

Yep. Came to me while i was showering. No further explanation is needed.  
However it didn't turnout how I would like...I like the idea.


	163. Effort

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Effort**

"Uh," he stared. "You alright?" he breathed out. Keeping his eyes locked on the road in front of him. Knuckles gripping the sterling wheel tight.

I could feel the awkwardness in the car. It was almost amusing. Derek rarely showed this side of him. Especially in my presence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply back, biting back a smile. I know there's nothing funny about the situation. In fact I should be crying, but seeing Derek squirm in his seat because he has no other choice but to deal with me, yeah, that's always fun. Shows where my priorities lay doesn't it? When Derek Venturi is more important than my 'broken heart.'

"Do you want me to..." he traded off.

He wasn't sure where he was going with that, I could tell. But he was trying to show his support, and that he cared. In his head he was trying to be my older brother. The simple idea made me puke. He could never be my brother.

I looked up at him shaking my head. He was really trying here. "No, no. It's fine." I assure him. Even though there was never a clear question to answer.

He nodded along, letting out a sigh of relief. He was done now. He had done his good deed.

* * *

**AN:**

I just pictureed the drive home form the party after Truman cheated. And Derek trying to show he cares, and how it actually made her feel a thousand times better because deep down she didnt care about truman at all.


	164. King

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
King **

He was amazed by the days turnout.

He woke up hating the world. He was to meet his future wife in just a few hours. The Princess of one of the rival kingdoms. They were to wed to make peace among their people.

Can you blame the King for being a bit bitter? His love, Sally, being banished from his kingdom only weeks prior. His heart was still broken from her betrayal. But he had to do what was right for his kingdom. So he painted a fake smile across his lips and awaited her arrival.

When her knights reached his kingdoms gate his nerves set in. He saw her sitting on her horse with a white veil covering her face. '_Please don't let her look like an ogre_.' He thought to himself when he saw her.

Seconds later she removed the white veil and presented herself to him. He did not expect her to be so unbelievably breathtaking. (And he couldn't ignore the reactions of his knights around him. They too amazed by her beauty.)

Although her appearance was a plus, he wasn't swayed just yet. He hated the situation, and therefore hated her in return. He had made up his mind about it. However, a couple hours later he found his hatred for her crumbling at his feet. He failed miserably. She was just so...perfect! It was almost sickening, but not quite.

At the ceremonious dinner between the kingdoms that night they were forced to mingle. She was extremely quiet at first. He asked her many general questions, but she never gave him more than a one worded answer.

But then something changed. He managed to make a mess upon himself as they ate at the dinner table. He was beyond embarrassed but she laughed it off. She even reached over and cleaned him up with her own napkin. But not without making a snide comment about him being a neanderthal instead of the King they claimed he was.

He wasn't exactly sure how to react to her comment. But her smile melted away any doubt of it holding any harm. He found her humor refreshing. It was a sweet banter that thrilled him in ways he wasn't use to. No one spoke to him in that way. They were all scared of him. However he liked to think of it as respect.

What surprised him was her boldness. There was just something about the way she laced every insult with a compliments that amazes him. She charmed him with her sweet smile and burning stare. Her blue eyes twinkled in a way he never had seen before. It intrigued him.

He found himself enjoying dinner. So much that he accompanied her to her chambers after words. They had a bit of small talk while they strolled the castles corridor. He took the time to apologies to her. Instead of being able to spend the following day with her as planned, he had have to spent the day hunting with his knights and wouldn't be around to entertain her.

She forgave him easily. But made sure he would make time for her in the evening. After a bit of back and forth teasing he gave into her daring request. She was defiantly different then the girls around there.

"I believe these are my chambers." the Princess asked turning towards him. It was barley a question. She already had the castle memorized. But she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes. Yes it is." The King replied shaking his head at his own absentmindedness. Their time together had gone way too fast. (He was sure he was walking as slow as he could without looking strange.)

"Then I bid thee goodnight, King Derek." she smiled extending her hand out towards him.

He returned the smile and took her hand in his. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Goodnight Princess." he whispered.

And with that she turned towards her room. But not without having the last word. "Will I have the pleasure of having breakfast with the King?" she asked with a mischievous smile, turning halfway towards him.

"If you'd like," He replied easily. He would make sure to make time for her before he left with his knights. It was the least he could do.

"Good." She nodded as she continued walking away, fully aware that he stood there watching her. "I'll see you at first light then," were her last words.

His eyes went wide. First light? He wasn't very fond of morning. How was he suppose to be up that early? Was that women mad? He shook his head as he retired to his own chambers. He convinced himself she was mad. Beautiful, exotic, and mad. But what a wicked combination? Somehow he knew he'd be up at first light, just for her.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspired: Extermly based on Merlin 4.11. When King Arthur says "Goodnight Princess," I paused it and wrote this.  
There's something about mid evil Dasey that has been on my mind. I might write another one. But i had to get this up and posted now. (Spoiling you guys while i can, because i go back to school next week. *sigh*)


	165. Brother

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Brother  
**  
_"Josh, you are not my brother!" Cher replied quickly._

_He rolled his eyes in return. "You know what i mean." he clarified**.**_

After hearing that line the pair of step siblings froze. They didnt dare look at eachother, but out the cornor of their eyes they both had to check to see if the comment had registared. Both were taken back to that night. Graduation night. "Same difference." They both knew it wasnt. It could never be. Even now, away at Queens, it would never be the same difference.

* * *

**An:  
**Inspiration: I rewatched Clueless. Enough said!  
First part directly from the movie (which I DO NOT OWN!)


	166. Bling

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Bling**

"Casey, this is awesome!" Amy gushed looking around. They were inside the hottest club in Toronto, opening night and they were on the list. How cool was that?

"Yeah… I guess it is." Casey sighed. She wasn't in the party mood at all. She knew why they had been invited; she knew this was just a trick. But Amy threatened bloody murder if they didn't go for a bit. So there she was dressed in her clubbing best: tight short dress, hair in curls, smoky eyes, the works. But she wasn't feeling as hot and she looked.

"How'd we get invited to this thing anyway?" Amy bothered asking. When she found out about the invitation she went off into her own little world planning her outfit and dealing with her own excitement. She didn't bother asking how the hell they managed such a thing. They weren't socialites. They didn't even really party at all.

"See that guy over there?" Casey pointed as discreetly as she could across the way towards the bar.

Amy followed her eye and gasped. He was standing near the bar with a group of friends laughing and having a good time. He let his eyes stray for just a moment and looked towards the pair. Although he was clearly looking past her, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched him closely as he pulled his sleeves up, showing off his diamond encrusted watch. Her jaw dropped.

"You mean the drop dead gorgeous one in black?" she asked drooling.

"Yep. Derek Venturi." Casey shrugged. Like it was no big deal. And of course to her it wasn't. But to everyone else who heard that name...It was much more important.

"_The_ Derek Venturi?" Amy asked to clarify. And just like that she went from amazed to star stuck. Guess he looked different out of his hockey gear.

"Yup. He put us on the list." She explained. Not like they had spoken at all in the last few months. But it was his party. He was running the show and calling the shots. Obviously he was why they were there. They didn't know anybody else. (Well except from watching them play on TV, and the few times Casey actually made it out to the games.)

"Casey you're delusional. He can't put us on the list if he doesn't know-" and just like the at her mouth caught up with her mind and it hit her. "You KNOW him?"

"Unfortunately." Casey replied.

"He's gorgeous, rich, and talented, yet you make him seem like scum! Go talk to him before I do." Amy advised. And it was the best advice because if Amy did go talk to him, the night would go down a lot differently.

"You're right... I'll be right back. In going in and out. Two minutes. Stay here ok?" Casey told her. She really didn't want to lose Amy tonight. Not tonight.

Casey made her way to the bar easily weaving through the crowed. She didn't stop to make eye contact with anyone. She was on a mission.

"What can I get you?" Derek asked as if he was the bartender. He had every intention of buying her a drink. He had been waiting for her to come up to him since she had stepped into the club.

"Strongest tequila." She replied effortlessly.

He wasn't even surprised by her request. He knew he wasn't dealing with the normal Casey McDonald. She wasn't in her normal mindset. He had taken her out of her natural habitat and dropped her into a strange place. She was on fight or flight mode."Two tequilas please." He ordered without even looking at the bartender. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked gorgeous. But he wouldn't tell her that.

She refused to fall under her stare. She looked around the club, anywhere but at him. They sat in silence until there drinks arrived. She had nothing else to say to him.

He was at a loss for words to be honest. He had already made his move. He had invited her there. The ball was in her court. And he didn't have a choice but to wait and see.

"Cheers?" he offered, bringing her attention back to him after the drinks were placed in front of them.

She gave him a devious smile before picking up the small short glass between her fingers. She inspected it for a second as he watched her intrigued. And then she did something he wasn't expecting. In one smooth movement she threw the drink at his face slamming the shot glass onto the bar counter with the most satisfying smile across her lips.

"What the fuck Casey?" he yelled, gaining the attention of everyone around him. And not the type of attention he enjoyed either.

"That what flashy guys get Derek. You know I don't need any of this. Find another way to impress me Venturi. Let's pretend you know how." she hissed before walking away from a dripping Derek.

* * *

**AN:  
**Inspiration Jennifer Lopez Love dont cost a thing.

"Knew that it was game, when you looked at me/Pullin up your sleeve so I could see the Rolly bling/Saw you later in, the corner booth/Raisin up a toast, so I would notice you/But your hard to miss, think you outta know/Doesn't matter if you're ballin out of control"


	167. Safety net

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
Safety net **

"What happened?" she asked him the second he walked in. There was a bit of humor in her voice, as if his presences amused her. And well, it did. She knew him being home only meant one thing. He struck out. And she always enjoyed those nights.

"How do you know something happened?" he snapped back quickly. Too quickly actually.

His response gave her everything she needed to know. "You're home before 10. Something must of happened." she shrugged like she didn't care. Although she was itching to hear tonight's horror story.

He sighed falling into his recliner hopelessly. He knew he'd tell her. He always did. "She asked me 'where do you see this going?'" he mimicked in her bubbly voice.

Casey's eyes went wide. That was a fatal move. "And you replied?"

"My bed." he shrugged with no shame. That was where he saw them going.

"Der-ek!" she yelled reaching over to hit him with the magazine she had suddenly forgotten about.

"What?" he laughed before stealing the magazine from her hands.

She simply shook her head in disappointment. "You know, you're not going to get away with botty calls forever." she warned him.

"Dont you dare say that!" he replied in mock horror.

"You'll have to settle down eventually." she teased with a smile.

"Not my style." he refused.

"Well your style isn't even getting you laid anymore, now is it Der?" she questioned before flicking on the television.

They sat there in silence for a moment. He couldn't answer her because it was true. His commitment issues where becoming too much of an issues.

"Could you do it?" he asked her in a serious tone after several minutes.

She turned towards him and examined him for a moment. "Do what?" she asked cautiously.

"Settle down? With me?" He added the lat part quickly. He knew Casey could settle down. That was her goal in life. To be successful. To have a family. To be perfect and all that.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, not sure if he was ready to hear the truth slip out of her mouth just yet.

"Because if you, a girl who actually knows what its like to live with me on a daily bases wont, then whats the point in trying with a hot girl?" he explained.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he felt the need to insult her. He had to cover up the emotional venerability he had just opened himself up to. She though about ignoring him completely, but figured she may not get another chance to tell him. Not one so easy set up for her like this.

"Yeah. I would." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked. You know, a clarifying question and all that.

She nodded, but her eyes were glued onto the tv screen.

"Cool," he breathed out. Well, that was a weight off his shoulders. Although it want conventional, at the end of the day he had Casey. And you know, that wasn't so bad.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspired: Failure to launch


	168. A girl

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
**A Girl

She stopped ranting on for a second and a felt the blush fill her cheeks quickly. "I'm sorry." She studdered. "I'm being such a girl." Lizzie spoke embarrassed in herself. She was very tempted to cover her face with her hands, but didn't feel like bringing more attention to herself

He looked up at her confused. "Last time I checked you were a girl, Liz" He replied with a soft smile.

Slowly the same smile graced her lips. She rolled her eyes. She felt pathetic for saying such a thing. Its just that she got so use to being _one of the guys _with every guy in her life, its weird to have them remember that she was actually a girl. One with feelings, who enjoyed sappy chick flicks too.

He noticed this quickly and pulled her into his arms pressing a quick kiss onto her temple in hopes to comfort her a bit. She was actually a Princess in his eyes. A princess who could easily kick is ass.

* * *

AN:  
Similar thing happened to me. A guy was like "But... you are a girl," and i was just like. "Oh...right."  
(Sadly no one comforted me!)


	169. Prince Charming

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Prince Charming **

Derek looked around him. This wasn't his scene at all. He was at a Ball for pete's sake! It looked like something out of a fairy tale. He would never expect to be there. All the women were dressed with these puffy gowns with tight corsets. All the men dressed in their finest. Waiters walking around with metal serving plates full of fancy high end stuff like shrimp, champagne and escargot. He was completely out of his element.

Why was he there? Casey of course. She begged pleaded him. When that wasn't enough she bride him. Yes, bribed.

It was weird. He couldn't explain it. Why did she need him to go with her? She claimed that she felt safer knowing he was there with her. He refused to believe that, although he would like to think that his presences did equal security. She needed to know that although he did everything in his power to piss her off, he would do everything to keep her from harms way as well. So he figured she just needed a ride to prestigious event. It wasn't a date he convinced himself. She would most likely spend the night attached to some Prince charming look alike, who was sure to take her home.

Normally, for a favor of her nature , nothing would do. But Casey was a special girl. A straight A student who won scholarships and remained on the deans list month after month. That kind of thing came with perks. One being two tickets to The Maple Leaf championship game.

There was no way he could really turn that down. But oh how he tried. She replied with a shrug and said she'd give them back. Something Derek refused to allow.

So, that's what it took to get him there. But why was he still there? Technically speaking all he promised was that he'd show up and take her. Even if that did mean he had to be dressed in a tux. The bowtie took some more convincing. He did ask himself if the tickets were worth it at that point. Obviously his decision remained intact. )

Again the answer to that question was Casey. Only indirectly this time. He just couldn't leave her alone anymore. It had been 3 months since the incident. It wasn't anything huge but Casey had a run in with some creep.

Derek tried not to think about it much because it only pissed him off, and Casey wouldn't allow him to intervene. But ever since then he tried to spend every minute he could with her. (Although that time wasn't always… joyful.) To further ensure her safety he made her take a few self-defense classes so she'd know what to do if anything were to happen again. And you know, when that didn't work, she had a bottle of mace at her disposal.

That being said, he knew Casey could kick his ass if he were to piss her off. And leaving her at the ball stranded would qualify for a highly irritated Casey McDonald. And Derek valued his family jewels. So, he'd wait it out.

He let his eyes roam the room looking for her. Because he needed to know where she was at all times. Honestly he contemplated putting a GPS tracker on her somehow. It would make his life a lot easier. Last he'd seen she was catching up with some Professor. Honestly he didn't bother to pay attention to the small details like that. Until he realized that she had moved.

Quickly he scanned his surroundings like a top class spy. People dancing, drinking, discussing politics, whatever it was, he didn't see her. Suddenly a flash of pink sparking fabric flashed out the corner of his eye. There she was in her Princess dressed walking up the elegant staircase at the foot of the room.

"Where you going Princess?" he asked sneaking up behind her.

Somehow her foot didn't quite make it up to the next step and she ended up stumbling forward a bit. Thankfully she caught herself, her hands stabilizing her before her face went straight into the marble stair case. Yeah, she wasn't expecting to hear his voice behind her.

She turned around to greet whim with daggers in her eyes. "Der-ek!" she hissed hopping no one saw her fall.

He chuckled a bit. Always a Klutz. She could take down a quarterback with one move yet couldn't keep herself standing. It was more than amusing, and pretty hot.

"Where you going?" he asked again, stuffing his hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

She sighed knowing her pain would always amuse shrugged. "We're in a millionaires mansion... I'm going to explore it." she explained. Then, a thought crossed her mind. She extended her hand out to him. "Wanna come?" she asked with a slick smile.

He let the thought sink in. He smirked and took her hand. Although he didn't like to admit it he knew that where ever she would lead, he would follow. Always.

(And yes, she did end up leaving with her Princes Charming that night.)

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I saw a picture of a girl wearing a purple beautiful ball gown running up these beautiful stairs that had to be from some giant mansion.  
It was a whole lot better in my head. But i hope you like it. I'm officially back to school...Sorry guys =(


	170. A Dream

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****A Dream**

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table. "Good morning beautiful." he genuinely smiled before taking the first sip of his coffee. The coffee she had left there for him.

"Morning," she replied with half a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, his eyebrows knitting together. He reached a hand over the table to hold hers.

She shook her head softly, trying not to worry him. "Nothing. Just didn't sleep very much last night," she replied.

"I noticed you tossing and turning." he mentioned with concern.

"Bad dream," she admitted, knowing she shouldn't have.

"Care to share?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, quickly dismissing the conversation all together. She hated lying to him. He was so good to her. She told him it was a bad dream and honestly it was everything but bad.

It was perfect, really. Simple too. She didn't remember much of it. She just remembered waking up in the middle of the night knowing it had been a good dream. A smile grace her lips. The details non existence. Every detail but one; she remembered_ him_ perfectly.

When it dawned on her a cold sweat broke out across her body. Sleep became impossible after that point.. Because that's all they were. A dream. And her reality now laid with her husband, and the baby on the way.

* * *

**AN:**

Any pairing.  
(Please still love me. The plot bunnies wont leave me alone anymore. But I have no time to write!)


	171. The Line

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
The Line **

Derek took very few things seriously. Something Casey always complained about. However there was this one thing that he took to heart... Just like hockey he ran drills and practiced for it. It was a fine art that he had perfected over the year. Pranking Casey. Now you see although Casey hated to admit it, she knew that much was true. If it were in the Olympics Derek would surly win gold. No one could ever come as close.

Parking Casey wasn't just fun anymore. It involved time effort research and even long nights of planning. It wasn't an easy task you could pull together under five minutes. This was serious business that sometime even took weeks to pull off.

Normally that sounds like way too much work, which wasn't Derek's style. But he did it anyway for that glorious reward. The reward was the sweetest thing you can imagine. It was a combination of everything. The way her voice cracked when she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. The way her face turned from a normal shade to a bright red. The way daggers shot out of her eyes. The insults she would scream; the threats of murdering him in the bloodiest of ways. Her reaction was the equivalent to wining any hockey game. (Sometimes even a little better.)

But there was a line. And although he may tip toe on the very edge of it like a dare devil he is, he never, under any circumstances crossed that line. It was a challenge to stay between the boundaries but he did it each and every time because pissing her off is one thing, hurting her is a completely other.

Derek could never hurt Casey. Many wouldn't believe that statement true, but oh it was. Never in his years of pranking had he ever done something that could not be easily fixed or undone. Never had he destroyed anything irreplaceable. He might pretend to for about 30 seconds or so, but that was as far as it would go. Tears were never near, he made sure of it.

It's was a fine art that he enjoyed, but he knew at some point he wouldn't be able to continue behaving in such a way. That's why he started writing it all down: A guide full of tips and tricks. Because when he got old and gray and couldn't do it anymore their son (that Derek decided they would have,) would have no choice but to take over the family trade.

* * *

**AN:  
**

I started writing this (in my head) connected with another snap shot, but I decided it was good enough to work on its own.


	172. Echo

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Echo **

He recognized the look on her face when she got home that day. It was the definition of pain; pure anguish. And he knew exactly what she'd do with that pain. She hides it from him. Which he understood, why would she show it? If she needed him, (of course he was the last resort) she would simply ask him. But she didn't. That didn't make him care any less.

Days like that she'd locked herself the bathroom, turn the shower on and stay in there for an hour. She thought she was slick, she didn't realize he could hear her. But he could. He heard her sobs from the bottom of the bathtub floor echoed in the bathroom walls just as loud as the shower water itself.

He'd sit on the floor in front of the bathroom listening. He hated it but he had no choice but to sit and listen. It was the only way to make sure she was still alive. He feared that she'd do something reckless when she got like that. So he was on Casey watch. At least it didn't happen often…

And then the water would stop. He'd scramble to get up, and pretend he was just walking by when she finally emerge from the fog filled room. She'd avoid eye contact (puffy eyes don't lie) and hurry past him into her own bedroom.

He wouldn't sleep that night. Constantly making sure to hear sounds, any sounds come from her room. Her restlessness, empty sighs, hell even tears would do. He just had to know she was still breathing.

The next day she'd wake up. Cover up her swollen eyes and be perfectly fine. She just needed to cry sometimes. A girl can only keep it bottled up for so long. He understood that. He never knew what exactly she was holding in, but he would always be there in case she needed him.

* * *

**AN:**

...I had a bad day. No worries, i'm not on suicidal watch or anything! I was just feeling super angsty when i wrote this.**  
**


	173. Yoga II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Yoga II

She felt his eyes on her for the last 15 minutes which made it extremely difficult to concentrate. And as he approached her the feeling grew stronger until she could smell his scent lingering in the air. It was strange how she simply _knew_he was around. It was like she had a 6 sense that made her an expert when it came to him.

"It would be a lot easier to find my zen if you weren't standing around Venturi." Casey sneered turning around after her professor had officially dismissed them. How counterproductive. Instead of finding peace and serenity she was finding anger and something else she couldn't pin point...

Although knowing he was around didn't really help her with the shock she was about to receive. When she turned around to finally face him he looked like a little kid in a toy store. A full on grin from ear to ear. He looked...Happy.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered a bit feeling uneasy under his glare. This was new... Usually he was glaring at her annoyed. Never happy.

"Who's your hockey player?" he asked, smile never fading. He oozed charm. She would never admit that he had any, but this...this was different. She couldn't deny him this one.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to avoid the subject, throwing her bag over her shoulder walking back towards the Thomas hall. Away from him. Or at least she hopped.

"Its me, isn't it?" he teased. His words blending in a melodic way, almost sounding like music to her ears.

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was him. Who else could it be? "Go away," she whined pushing him away from her. Distance. They needed distance.

"Just tell me you love me." he went on. Enjoying this more then he probably should.

"That not how it works Derek." she sighed, finally stopping and turning towards him.

Suddenly his smile faded and he got serious. "Why not?" he asked her.

She examined him for a minute as she chewed on her bottom lip. She was trying to find a suitable answer for his question but quickly failed. "Why are you ok with this?" she countered. This was not the kind of reaction she expected from him.

"Cause I'm your hot hockey player. And your my (highly flexible) demented Princess," he offered with a shrug. He threw an arm over her shoulder effortlessly as he directed them into the building.

She couldn't help but chuckle and go along with it. It was sure to blow up in their faces at some point. Why not milk it until then? "I never said you were hot." she added.

* * *

AN: You guys asked for it...I was a bit hesitant, wasn't sure how to spin this to make it good enough. But hers my best attempt.


	174. Angel

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**

**Angel**

"Dad, just tell me already. I think I'm old enough to know." Jay begged, taking a seat next to his father's spot on the couch.

"You are old enough...I was your age when I meet her." Derek spoke sadly. He was fifteen years old.

"So tell me. Tell me the whole story. I don't want to hear it from Aunt Liz or grandma. They don't know the real story. You guys kept it such a tight secret… I need to know." He reasoned, hoping that he could finally hear about her.

"We were unconventional. We couldn't exactly be out about our relationship." Derek defended their secrecy.

"I know that." The teen groaned. "But it's not fair that you haven't told _me_ about her. I think I have the right to know."

"I tell you about her all the time."

Jay rolled his eyes. What was the big deal? Why couldn't he know the truth? "Dad. The story. I want to know the real story between you two. How'd it really happen?" Jay fought.

Derek let out a sigh. He didn't want to have that talk. Mostly because anytime he thought about it, he would break down. And even now, years later he liked to pretend he was emotionless. But in front of him sat his beloved son, begging him to finally open up to him. He had no choice but to open up that can of worms.

With a defeated sigh Derek began.

"We use to fight all the time. We were at each other's throats with insults constantly. But as you know, there's a thin line between love and hate. But it was just a cover up for our real feelings. We started getting closer and she warned me. From the very beginning. Indirectly, but it was a warning nonetheless... she knew we'd go far."

Derek smiled at the memory. He had her pinned between against a wall when she hissed his name in just the right way. And she told him everything he needed to know in that moment. But he didn't listen. He just grabbed her face and kissed her senseless. He was done talking.

"We fell in love instantly. It wasn't hard. It was the easiest thing I've ever done actually. Like breathing or something." He scoffed at his own cheesiness.

"Our relationship was like any other teenage love affair. Parties and bonfires. Drinks and laugh. Watching the sunrise on the beach. Being wrapped up in our own little world. The thrill of it being a secret, the possibility of getting caught...I wanted to marry her. I knew that I would. So why wait? But it wasn't until after I proposed that she told me the truth. She told me she was sick. A secret they kept from all of us because they wanted her to live out her time. As truly as it should be..."

Derek couldn't help but shut his eyes tight. He tried to hold back the tears. Jay had never seen him like this. And although he was trying as best he could, he knew the emotion couldn't be held back much longer. Memories of that night were simply too strong for him to fight off. He opened his eyes in surrender, and silent tears started to fall on their own.

"She also told me about you that night." Derek continued. His tears not having any effect on his strong voice it seemed. "You were already growing inside her at that point. I married her anyways; nothing was going to stop me...she didn't make it a month after you were born. The doctors didn't think she'd make it, but she held on for you." He smiled. Casey was a fighter in every way possible.

Jay watched his father closely as he spoke. He wasn't use to seeing his dad in tears. He hardly saw this side of his father. But he did know that the love between his parents was unbelievable. Derek would bring flowers to her grave weekly.

Jay had heard stories about his father's womanizing ways, yet he never saw it. He doesn't remember Casey at all, but ever since he could remember, his dad stayed away from women. Never dated. Never strayed. His heart still completely committed to his mother.

It's not like he never heard about his mom. Everyone spoke about her like she was still around; both friends and family. But every time he tried to ask about his parents' relationship, no one could answer, no one knew. To them they were fighting one day and married the next.

"To be honest Jay, if it weren't for you the loneliness would have killed me a long time ago. We had the love you only see in movies. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish it could have been me." He said letting out a sad chuckle. "She would have done this, raised you, a whole lot better than I ever could."

Jay wanted nothing more than to interrupt his father. To tell him that he did an amazing job on his own and he wanted to say how much he appreciated it even though he might not show it often. He knew he was a handful, and even through all that, his dad stayed; dealing with him on his own. Never allowing anyone to help. He was determined to raise him on his own.

"I like to think that she's still around you know? Trying to help me with you. I swear I feel her walking around sometimes. I'm sure you think it's crazy but-"

"No." Jay shook his head. "I feel her too." He added softly.

He was a strong boy, Derek had raised him right, as best as he could. But he did miss his mother. And after hearing all those wonderful things about her, he only wished he could remember her. But sometimes when he was feeling really low, he'd feel something. He felt like such a nerd to believe in ghosts and spirits. But then he'd realize his mom wasn't a ghost, she was an angel. She held on, no matter how hard it got, she held on just to give him the chance she didn't have.

"Sometimes I curse the world for the terrible thing they did to me. They let me have her for such a short amount of time...they stole her away. But then I think of you. And I hear her yelling at me. And, and I just hope you never feel this kind of pain Jay." Derek finished softly.

Jay leaned into his father's shoulder as his own tears fell from his cheeks. "I want to go see her," he told his father.

Derek nodded. He didn't usually take Jay to the graveyard. He didn't want him to feel his pain.

As the pair sat down, wrapped up in each other's embrace, they were completely unaware of the angel that sat beside them, wiping her own tears away.

* * *

**AN**:

Completely inspired by Terrible Things by Mayday Parade:  
"Now son, I'm only telling you this because/Life, can do terrible things/You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray/That God, shows you differently"

I don't know if I was just emotional when I wrote this, but there was one part that I wrote with tears in my eyes. Hope you guys felt it too.

Ps. Sorry about the religious aspects to it. I just couldn't help the idea of her being an angel. I didn't mean to offend anyone or anything you believe in.


	175. Void

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Void**

Ever since the McDonald family moved in Derek couldn't seem to find himself very far away from Casey. He thought that was all he wanted. And then he got his wish granted.

When Casey got offered to go to New York, she took it. He didn't know why. He didn't bother to ask. He simple rejoiced in the idea of being away from her. Physical miles, and even a country lines away from her. The idea seemed perfect to him.

At first it didn't really bother him that she wasn't around. He had a lot of other distractions to keep his thoughts away from her while he was at Queens. He had hockey, girls, and parties and the occasional class he had to deal with. That left little time for thinking, missing, and wishing. And that's exactly how he liked it.

But then he went home for the holidays. She wasn't there. She remained in New York claiming she couldn't make it. Again, it didn't bother him. Not at first.

Then he felt it. The void. The silence. The emptiness. The feeling of truly missing someone.

Derek wasn't use to missing her. He never had missed anyone before. But he seemed to find her name in every turn. He swore her vanilla scent still linger in every room of the house. Especially his. (Had she really spent that much time in there before?) It came to the point where he wished to be in the same room as her, _just to see her._

It killed him. He couldn't fathom what was bringing this on. He never realized how important she was to him. How much her mere presence affected him.

He spent most of the holiday laying in bed, staring at the wall the separated their rooms. He strained his ear to hear her. To hear any sound come from behind that wall. But there wasn't every anything. And that was the most terrifying feeling in the world.

* * *

**An:**

I was itching for some Dasey angst.**  
**  
Also, I wrote a post about missing someone on my tumblr which helped. You can read it here:

**ohshyt[.]tumblr[.] com/post/15156860515/how-do-you-miss-someone**


	176. Death sentence

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Death sentence **

"Casey..." he tried saying her name with love. Yes love. It was a new feeling he wasn't sure how to express just yet. Maybe he was doing it wrong because her reaction didn't exactly go over well.

"No," she shook her head backing away from the door. "No." she begged him. She knew it was coming. She dreamt of this day for years. But then, at that moment it was the most terrifying moment in her life. She felt like she was facing death. In her eyes he was a murder who was going to put the knife right into her heart.

"Please don't say it Derek," she whimpered. She hated herself for having this reaction. For being so weak. For having tears in her eyes. For breaking down in his presences. She'd never live that down.

"No Casey. You need to hear it." He told her. He stepped inside her small dorm room, closing the door behind him. Thankfully her roommate as gone and they could be alone.

It sounded like he was yelling, his voice booming against those four paper thin walls. He looked so determined. Like it was his mission to say those words. To finally tell her. He couldn't hold the weight on his shoulder anymore. He couldn't keep lying about it. Yes, the truth was going to set him free, wither she liked it or not.

"Derek," she whispered, the tears already spilling down her face. She curled into a ball at the corner of her bed, trying her best to get away from him. Away from the situation.

"No." he shook his head, sitting on the small bed next to her. He tried to be gentle, as if he was approaching a wounded lion, but there was no way to be gentle about this. "Casey, I'm sorry." He stared it off.

"No you're not!" she countered almost hysterically.

"Yeah I am." he defended in a soothing tone. But then he let the words process. "I'm sorry this hurts you." he corrected.

He was sorry. But due to the fact that she was having an emotional breakdown, of the horrible tears variety, because of what he had to say.

"I'm in love with you." he spoke the words slowly. He wanted to make sure she understood him, heard him perfectly. That there was no question about it. Although he was admitting it to her, he didn't want to repeat it. Knowing that what he felt made her so uncomfortable killed him.

"And I wish I could be sorry about that, but I'm not." he whispered the last bit with pure sincerity. Hey, at least he was being honest.

She dropped her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself trying to physically shield herself form the emotional pain that was setting in. She loved him with every single fiber of her being. But she couldn't handle this. Derek couldn't love her back. It just made things worse.

They couldn't be together. Having unrequited love was one thing. But him loving her back made it harder than ever to let him go. She was fighting her mind, her brilliant, neurotic mind that knew they were wrong, against her heart that only called his name.

Casey's mind put up on hell of a fight against her emotions.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. To coo her and to tell her it would be ok. But he knew it wouldn't. He knew he had just ruined every possibility of it ever being ok. They were supposed to pretend. They were supposed to play their given rolls: To be step siblings, to hate each other for existing. Or simply get along like Ed and Liz. But they were neither. They were something entirely different.

He laid down next to her shaking body and closed his eyes shut. He couldn't see her like this. But he couldn't keep running away from it. He'd face it. He would be there for her, for that last night. He knew that eventually the tears would subside and she'd unwrapped herself from her cocoon. She'd eventually crawl up next to him and whispered the words back. And that would conclude what was.

I love you for them wasn't a happily ever after. Instead it was a death sentence.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I was watching No String Attached (completely inspired by it!) and when he tells her he loves her, she freaks out. And I thought 'Dasey moment. Write it!' This is WAY more agnsty and emotional then I ever thought to write it. But you know me, I just start typing and words just happen.

Sometimes I love you doesn't make things better. Sometimes it makes it worse. Because your emotions are too strong and in this case, when they know they can't be together, it just makes it a million times worse knowing what could have been. And then you start thinking about the 'What if's' and it just ugh, it's horrible!

In the movie, if you are not aware, they are 'sex friends.' Friends with benefits, whatever. And they claim that once any of them catches feelings, they will stop to minimize the emotional damage and all that jazz. So, basically Dasey was messing around and of course fell for each other (although it wasn't a hard fall since those feelings were always there, they were simply brought out to the surface, out from under those layers they were hidden.) And they knew they had to end things because they can't ever be anything more. So they know it's over. And letting each other go, although mutually is really difficult because they know that they both love each other. And that terrifying. Although I hope you didn't have to read this to understand most of that…

Anyway, the next snapshot is Void II Casey's side of it as requested.

I really should end this note but im really avoiding a paper right now. And don't feel like editing my already finished snap shots. So...blah!


	177. Void II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Void II **

Casey only said yes to New York to get away from Derek. It was a horrible reason, she knew that. It wasn't valid and she shouldn't make big decisions like that based on mere emotions. Things like that had to be thoroughly thought out with reasoning. But she couldn't say no, she needed an escape and there it was, being delivered on a silver platter (cute boy included!) When you have a sweet deal like that, and you're watching Derek flirt with the enemy out the corner of your eye, **Yes** is the only word you manage to form.

At first it was amazing. She thanked her lucky stars that she actually accepted the opportunity. She was learning so many new things, spending time with her father, something that she hadn't done ever since the move. Overall she was enjoying New York city and all it had to offer.

But eventually the same ol' routine got boring. Yes, even the cute boy suddenly became irrelevant. She got up in the morning only because she had to. Casey never flaked on a commitment. Although it killed her... She wasn't sure what had triggered her home sickness. She skyped with most of the family weekly and sent emails every chance she got. She wasn't really missing any event or anything tragic, yet she felt...empty.

Maybe it was something about a particular leather jacket she spotted while riding the L train. She was standing in front of the doors waiting for the train to approach Union Square as she stared at her reflection in the glass window. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make herself look a little more alive when she spotted him. Well more like when she spotted **it**. She turned around quickly to see the real thing, the reflection simply couldn't do.

She wasn't sure how but her mind somehow thought that Derek was on the train with her. A guy around the same build leaned against the opposite door with an extremely similar leather jacket. She let out a sigh. She was losing it. She hadn't even spoken to Derek since the moment before she left for the airport months ago. She knew he was busy: class, hockey, girls... College. But would it kill him to reply to her emails? Sure, she didn't send them out to him specifically, it was sent to everyone in the family (a Casey update new letter, if you will,) but still!

She shook those thoughts away quickly. She'd be going home for the holidays soon, and her funk would be taken care of... or so she thought.

They had the whole holiday weekend booked and there was no way of getting out of it. And true to her commitment she did her best to smile and perform, as if nothing was wrong. She spent Christmas dinner sitting across her father and his new girlfriend. To say it was awkward wouldn't skim the surface. And when Casey wasn't feeling like a fish out of water, her thoughts where miles away. In another country actually. She wondered what was going on at home, and if they had received the gifts she had sent. It wasn't much, but you know it's the thought that counts. She bit her lip roughly as she felt the tear weld up in her eyes. She would miss the reactions.

Distance did make the heart grow founder. And you don't know what you got till it's gone. And any other relationship cliché you want to add in there, because it fell on her like a pile of bricks. She didn't miss Derek the way she missed Ed. This was completely different, and it scared her. She was aware that something lingered between the pair, but feeling so wound up yet completely hollow because of him was a brand new feeling and she didn't like it very much.

"Casey?" her dad called her.

She looked up at him like a deer in headlights. If only he knew the thought that was running through her head.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

She replied with a tight smile and a head nod. She didn't know how he believed her, but she was glad he didn't question it. She must be one hell of an actress. She must have learned how to lie.

* * *

**AN**:

I'm not exactly sure how i feel about this second part. But I think it almost works. Thoughts?


	178. Planned

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Planned**

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked randomly as he laid in his recliner, flicking through channels absentmindedly.

"Just two classes in the morning." She replied easily, not giving it much thought. She was laying on the couch with her laptop on her lap, scrolling through _Facebook_, really not paying him much mind.

"Do you wanna hang out?" He asked in the same apathetic tone.

She froze for a second. Tomorrow...Out of all days? Did he realize what it was? Surely not or else he wouldn't be asking.

Sensing her hesitation, he explained. "Practice is canceled. I just have an early lecture. And there's no game on TV either." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Like he didn't know why coach decided to cancel practice.

"Sure. I'm done by noon." She agreed. What was the harm? They had been pretty civil towards each other lately. An afternoon together wouldn't kill them...Or so she hoped.

"Cool," he nodded as he decided on watching one of the Harry Potter movies he had found.

* * *

When Casey walked out of her last class that day, she found the Prince outside waiting for her. She was surprised. She didn't think Derek knew her schedule. Well, she did have it posted on the fridge, but he never looked at it...or maybe he did.

She slid into the car easily, making sure not to point out the strangeness of the whole thing. "Where to?" She asked, avoiding eye contact as she fidgeted with the buckle to the passenger seat.

"Food. I'm starving," he replied.

Typical, she thought.

* * *

They weren't blind. They noticed all the couples around them. All the girls holding roses and heart shaped boxes of chocolate. Or the fact that their favorite diner was decorated in paper hearts and little cupids hanging from every corner. They didn't mention it. Wouldn't dare bring it up. That would be awkward.

They had lunch like they normally do. He made fun of her choice of salad. She insulted him for his choice of fatty food. When the check came, he took care of it before she managed to get her wallet out. He didn't say anything, just shook his head no. And since he was acting so nice, she didn't dare fight him on it…she just accepted the gesture.

* * *

They got back in the car and drove again. She didn't ask where. She figured he might have some kind of plan because he didn't hesitant. However she was a bit confused when they pulled up to a nearly empty movie parking lot. She turned towards him, perplexed.

"What? It's empty at 3 o'clock." He scoffed before getting out of the car.

She laughed, following quickly after him.

They stood at the ticket booth for about 10 minutes, debating on what to watch.

"Come on Case. I know you want to watch the chick flick." He fought.

She shook her head. She couldn't have it. She couldn't sit next to him, on _that_ day of all days and watch anything about romance. "You've been dying to watch that scary movie. And I'll have you know, ever since you traumatized me back then that Halloween, I can watch all the gore and more." She teased, sticking her tongue out while she dragged him inside.

* * *

The sun was just setting when they got out of the movie. Casey figured it was over. That he'd head out and go spend the night with his real date for the night. But that's not what happened at all. He drove back to their apartment. But when Casey tried going home he stopped her, pulling her into the staircase, going all the way to the top.

"What are we doing Derek?" She asked, more confused than ever.

"Enjoying the view." He replied when they reached the rooftop. The sky was still all shades of beautiful, kissing the horizon of the small college town. It was beautiful.

"Wow," she breathed out when she was able to take in all the beauty around her.

He took a seat down on the ground. He had no intentions of going back inside anytime soon. So she thought what the hell, and sat down next to him.

Once the midnight blue covered the sky, the stars began to peek out and greet them.

Hours passed and they hadn't even noticed, simply enjoying each other's company. Something they never ever stopped to do...

He felt her shiver against him. He thought about offering her his precious leather jacket but figured it was enough for the day. "I'm hungry!" He spoke rather loudly, his voice echoed around them. It was silent otherwise. He laughed in reaction.

"Lets go home Princess," he whispered into the wind.

She nodded quickly, hunger setting into her system. Being around him did change up her metabolism (she was always hungry).

* * *

He ordered Chinese. They sat on the floor of their living room and watched cheap reality tv for the rest of the night. It was nice.

Eventually they went their separate ways. She gave him a sweet smile and thanked him for the day. He replied with a polite nod.

She entered her bedroom for the first time since that morning. And there she spotted a dozen red roses laying on her perfectly made bed.

He knew. Of course he knew. He had planned it all.

* * *

**AN**:

**Happy Valentines to all you lovely reviewers.**  
Ironic moment: I wrote this a few weeks ago, and tonight my dad got me take out and a beer for Vday...Yep. Awesome.  
Now, I have a million and one things I must do. Hope you all enjoyed this bit!


	179. All My Time

******A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
All My Time**

"Casey!" Derek called out after spotting her across the quad on the main campus. Even he was surprised that he had spotted her. Campus was absolutely buzzing with students today.

She stopped in her tracks instantly, closing her eyes hopping it would be ok. She didn't want to fight with him. And she was too embarrassed to face him.

"Case?" he asked when he reached her. Her eyes were still closed tight and he didn't understand why.

Slowly she let herself open her eyes and see him. It physically pained her to look at him. Why did he have to be so good looking? Normally her defense system was up and she wouldn't dare _think_ something like that. But recently her wall was destroyed and she wasn't sure how to fix it. So staying away from him was the best bet. (But he wasn't making it easy on her.)

"Look, last night-" he started explaining.

"Derek, don't." she begged, cutting him off. Her face clearly distraught.

"No Casey. Last night was… perfect." He admitted. "I know you're freaking out because you kissed me." he explained causing her to blushed at the memory. He smirked enjoying her reaction.

She cursed herself for acting that way.

"And that's was hot!" he continued. "I should have made the move a long time ago. We've been doing this back and forth for months now. And it's been killing me..." he trailed off for a second with a shrug.

She stared back at him waiting for him to finish with where ever he seemed to be going with his speech.

"So look." he nodded to himself. "We're in college now. And so I don't even know if this counts... But to be honest I've been meaning to do something like this since high school. But then Max gave you his varsity jacket when you guys dated..." he groaned.

"I was allergic to it." she added quickly.

Derek chuckled. "Well, hopefully you're not allergic to this," he replied extending his arm up in front of him. He easily slipped his watch off...

It wasn't just any watch, it was his favorite one. The one he still kept in perfect condition in its case. Marti had helped George pick it out for his graduation gift. It cost a fortune being limited edition and all. Derek didn't really value many material things, but this was definitely one of them.

He stared down at it for a second, as if questioning if he was seriously going through with it. He was.

He gently grabbed he hand and hooked the watch around her small wrist. He looked up at her just a bit intimidated.

"What's this?" she asked confused. What did it mean?

"Case... I'm giving you all my time." he replied.

* * *

**AN**:

COMPLETELY inspired by John Tucker must die.  
And one of my guys friends put his coveted watch on me and I swooned!  
And um...hello, a guy saying he's giving you all his time...pantie dropper much? Just saying.

PS. Who actually reads my ANs? I feel like I make a fool out of myself in theses, haha. But hey, im just silly.


	180. Exhaustion

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Exhaustion.**

He walked - well actually no, he didn't. His feet were practically glued to the floor; it was more of a sliding motion that he was making. If only he had skates and there was ice, it would make things so much easier for him to deal with. (Oh how he missed his hockey days). The plush carpet in his beyond luxurious hotel room had too much friction against the soles of his shoes...he did not approve of such a change. So, he _slid_ into his room. The last ounce of energy left in his body spent. A least he was inches away from the bed.

He dropped his bag, not bothering with gentleness. He couldn't bring himself to care. The thought crossed his mind that there were breakable items packed tightly inside, but then again, who cares? Certainly not him. It could always be replaced, he convinced himself, even though technically there were souvenirs from some of the places he had been in the last week…but, whatever.

He made it as far as the foot of the bed. From there he fell, face first, onto the mattress with a huff. He let his muscles relax for a moment… but only for a moment. He relished in the fact that for at least a few hours, he wouldn't have to move a single inch. And to make matters just a bit better, he was already wearing sweatpants; he didn't even need to change.

But he did wear a pair of beat up sneakers. Somehow he managed to kick them off with the last bit of energy that was left in his body. When that was taken care of, he released a moan of pure ecstasy (it's the little things). He felt his body melt into the plush bed as he closed his eyes, hoping for nothing more than to drift off peacefully.

But he knew he wouldn't. Regardless of finally making it to a bed and being able to sleep without the fear of being pranked (which happened daily on the tour bus), his mind refused to shut down. He was use to having a camera on him all day. Whether it is the behind-the-scenes footage, the fans asking for pictures, the paps hounding them, or the actual filming involved for the latest single; he practically saw the flash going off even in the dark room.

_**The nice thing about exhaustion is that it's screaming in your ears**_. And he didn't mean the literal screaming of the fans, he had almost adjusted to that. He meant his own music, the chorus repeating in his ears. While they recorded the album in the studio, they fell in love with the singles. The whole band was convinced it would become a hit. But after singing the same song ten times a day, he quickly learned to hate it with a burning passion.

He thought to himself for a second where he was. He couldn't even figure it out. He had been in Berlin, Dublin, and London in the last few days. He didn't even know what time it was; late, he presumed. His poor body has not been able to adjust to any time zones yet. They never stayed in one place long enough to do so.

He let out an involuntary groan as the thoughts swirled his mind. If he did find any sleep that night it would be the fuzzy kind. Like after you take night time cold medicine and it puts you in a daze…the drowsiness holds you down, but you were still too awake to completely fade away...

He was finally starting to understand why the rich turned to drugs and alcohol. When it comes to the point that sleep is impossible, you take anything that makes you forget; anything that will numb you.

He never touched drugs. Sure, he was known to party, to drink and to not remember a thing, but even those days seemed like years ago. He did admit to one drug though. And he was struggling to stay off it. He had no choice...

After an hour or so he finally drifted off. He hoped that through the haunted dreams, he would find some energy to help him through the next _fun_ filled day.

After what felt like second to him the phone rang. Even half asleep he knew exactly what it was. What it always was… He reached over; thankful the phone was within arm's reach and answered with a groan of agony.

"Gooood morning." The cheery voice sang. She sounded like a morning radio deejay; way too excited.

He wanted nothing more but to tell the obnoxious voice to fuck off. But that took too much effort. So he opted against it.

"This is your six AM wake up call. A tray of breakfast will arrive at your room shortly." She added politely.

He replied with another mumbled mess of sounds before hanging up. Sure, he could have thanked her… but he refused to pick his head off of the mattress. He didn't even bother with the pillow. These days he hardly ever did.

Somehow he found it in himself to roll over, knowing that in a matter of seconds a knock would appear at his door. He tried to savor his last seconds of peace as he pressed his eye lids together, but he had no such luck.

The knocking came seconds later.

"Come in." He yelled towards the door.

She had a damn key, why did she bother knocking? It only made him yell, and yelling involved energy. The kind he lacked. He hoped that there was some kind of coffee or energy drink somewhere in that breakfast platter. He would definitely need it.

He was thankful that management gave him such perks…like giving him his own room when the other boys had to share. But that was only when Derek was in a funk like this…they gave him his space then. They didn't enjoy Derek the Diva. No one did. But they knew he was only like this because he was home sick.

He was counting the day until he got home. Six more days. But that felt like a year to him. You have no idea how far 24 hours could be stretched. The countless interviews, gigs, signings… nothing was off limits.

He didn't bother opening his eyes when he heard her come in. He awaited the sound of the door closing again, but didn't hear it. After an appropriate amount of time had passed, he groaned. She was watching him, waiting for something. She must be a fan...wishing for picture or an autograph.

Normally he loved his fans and would take as many pictures with them as time allowed, but he wasn't mentally prepared for that just yet. He had barely woken up. Not without caffeine in his symptoms. Not before properly dressed.

His eyes snapped open and landed on her instantly. His body shuttered unwillingly. She looked way too much like Casey to be real. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the hallucination from it, but it didn't seem to work. Her eyes were just too blue and piercing through him with the pissed off glare he was usually on the receiving end of. Now, that was just frightening.

"Der-ek," she spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Her hand finding her hip, her weight shifted to one foot. The battle stance he knew so well; hers.

And that's when he let himself believe it. Because although someone could look like Casey, no one could sound like her. Not saying his name in the obnoxious whiney tone he was fascinated with. He caught himself convincing himself that it actually was Casey. He knew he had gone off the deep end, thinking she could actually be there. This was a simple symptom of his drug withdrawal, he decided.

His body snapped up and he found himself sitting on the very edge of the bed, sitting mere inches away from her. His hallucination was really fucking clear… It creeped him out. Maybe he should get some help.

"Case?" He asked, not believing his eyes. But he went with it anyway. Why not? He had lost his hold on reality already. No going back now.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction. Although she missed him, she did not expect to find him in this sort of state. This was not the first time he went off on tour. She was surprised that out of the pair, she was the one copping with it.

Especially with the fact that _whatever they were_, was far from being defined.

"Eat." She told him, stuffing half a croissant off the breakfast platter into his hands.

She walked around him, quickly turning down the bed. No wonder he didn't get any sleep. He didn't let himself get comfortable.

He watched her closely as he nibbled on the bread. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he savored it on his tongue. Then he devoured it in three quick bites.

"Get back in to bed." She told him with a sigh before stripping out of her clothes.

She too was exhausted. She had just arrived in Wales a few hours ago. And a trip from Canada to the UK wasn't exactly ideal, regardless of flying first class (one of the few perks from management that she got to enjoy). The lay-overs and the restlessness she could definitely live without. But she went through it, for him. As usual.

She bent over backwards for that man, and she hated herself for it. He never realized how hard it was for her to do things like this. She was not a big rock star. She couldn't just pick a place and fly out one night. She had a normal job and she had to schedule vacation days. She was currently using up her 'family emergency' days. She hoped he realized that…

"I can't. I have to get dressed." He groaned, his palms pressing against his forehead. The headache he was accustomed to was settling into his temples.

She shook her head. "Your days clear," she lied.

She only managed to clear his day until 1pm (it involved some begging, but mostly it was her overprotective craziness that swayed his record label; even they were afraid of her). But she wouldn't tell him that. Because if she did, he'd somehow calculate the hours, and how long he had. And that whole process added to his restlessness, exhausted him more, limiting his relaxation. So, she gave him what he needed.

"Come to bed," she told him, slipping under the sheets. She tried to use her most convincing bedroom voice. Hoping that would distract him enough and keep his questions at bay.

Although she missed him, she was not really up for anything. Not yet. She just wanted to sleep. And she knew he didn't have the stamina for that anyway. So, it worked.

He nodded to himself. He didn't feel like asking her if she was serious, because he had accepted that it was all in his head, and that Casey would give him anything he wanted. And at the moment all he wanted was to curl up in bed with her. So he would.

He crawled up the bed and slid under the sheets with her. And just like he wished, she curled her frame around his body. It was comforting. His arms hooked around her, his fingertips brushing over her soft skin that felt like heaven. The ringing in his ear seemed to die down to his surprise. His eyelids felt heavier than ever. His tight muscles relaxed, melting into the mattress. Her warmth enveloped him into a deep sleep.

He slept like an overdosed drug addict that time…even if she was just in his head.

* * *

**AN**:

Okay…Words. I need to add them here for clarification. (Feel free to skip.)

**1.** Casey was actually there. However he was way passed the point of exhaustion that he convinced himself she was in his head.  
**2.** Casey's coldness here is due to her exhaustion. I'm not exactly sure how long that flight would be, but I know that NY to London, UK is about 6 hours….(?) So, I'm taking a guess.  
**3.** Also, their relationship is undefined. And I don't mean undefined in the 'It's up to you ;)' kind. I mean they don't even know what they are to each other. Cause he's on tour, in a really famous boy band, and it's very hard to be in a relationship considering…you know?  
**4.** After writing #3 I realized you can consider this part 2 of Ch 118: Listening.  
**5.** Can this get any longer? It can. And it will.  
**6.** I didn't mean to make this as deep as it was with the whole thing about drugs. That just happened as I sat on my couch watching reruns of _That's 70's_ _Show_ and _Friends_ on nick at night, because my bedroom is currently taken over by my nieces.  
**7.** **Inspiration**: If you guys read my AN's then you know I get addicted/obsessed with things all the time. This week I'm obsessed with the boy band The Wanted (from the UK, because I'm infatuated). Every Wednesday they put out a video, like a behind the scenes kind of thing. And I saw how much they travel and...yeah. I needed to write about how much of a toll it took on them. The line "_**The nice thing about exhaustion is that it's screaming in your ears**_." Line is directly from Max from The Wanted. He said it in a Wanted Wednesday video…not sure which. And Derek the Diva is in reference to Siva the Diva…Another The Wanted reference.  
**8**. Also, I wrote a horrible fic about him being a rock star brilliantly titled: He's a Rock star. A very long time ago. I wrote it a very long time ago, hence the quality sucks, but whatever. Give it a read if you're into this type of theme!  
**9**. Review? I'm actually proud of this…  
**10**. Thank you.


	181. Pinky Promise

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Pinky Promise  
**

He walked into her apartment that morning like he always did those rare days where he didn't spend the night. Regardless of how they were, he always swung by because he knew he was her ride. And he wasn't that big of a douche bag to leave her high and dry when he knew she needed him.

He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a mug in her hand. His cup of coffee sitting on the opposite side of the counter waiting for him.

He sat down quietly, doing his best to avoid her eyes. He was never good with apologies and was hoping to avoid the inevitable. He sipped his coffee quietly.

Eventually the awkward silence got the best of them and their eyes found their way toward each other as usual. It was never long.

"Casey, I-" he started, not exactly knowing where he was going with that sentence.

Luckily she stopped him. "Me too." she nodded.

And with that they weight was lifted. It was ok.

He gently reached out his hand towards hers. Hooking his pinky into hers, to have some kind of physical contact with her. It was always reassuring.

She smiled at their intertwined fingers and thought to herself it didn't matter how bad the fight was, it would never matter how bad it got. He would ways come back home to her, they would always find a way to work things out.

* * *

**AN:  
**Honestly, i cant even blame the shower for this one. I just...Yeah. Happened. I could see him hooking his their pinkies together and thought the small intimate moment was cute.


	182. Lightweight

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Lightweight **

It had been a long day. First he dealt the with the tedious six hours of classes he was forced to sit through everyday, it was only after that hell that he was released into the grips of a vengeful coach. Needless to say he was thrown into a brutal two-hour practice. When he was finally done for the day he decided he needed to hit the gym.

He felt like something was wrong with his body. An unbalance somewhere that needed to be set straight. Maybe it was just the overall exhaustion he hadn't been able to escape lately. Every night when he laid his head to rest his thoughts would not shut up. But being that he is such a stubborn guy, he refused to accept defeat. He decided it was nothing a few hours blasting heavy metal and a fully equipped gym couldn't fix.

Hours later he remerged drenched in sweat and in desperate need of a shower. He loved it, embraced it even. He could always shower in the boys locker room, but he had a better plan. He smirked at the thought that formulated itself instantly as he walked the empty hallways of SJSTH. He would wait till he got home to make a pit stop in Casey bedroom. Trip and fall onto her bed. And only after rolling around a bit would he'd feel the need to wash up. At least that was the plan.

But something caught his attention. Usually the school was empty at that time. Yet there was singing. Someone was still around. He followed the sound and the closer he got the more he realized that whoever was singing was good, really good. He found himself at the door to the basketball court. He peeked inside and noticed saw the source.

She had her back to him so he couldn't see her face but he knew it was her. She was practicing a song. Repeating the chorus over and over again. He wasn't listening to the words she sung, simply enjoying the melody. It drew him closer to her, deeper into the gym. He was good at being sneaky, and she was so sucked into her own little world she didn't notice him.

He watched her reaction after finishing the chorus again. She let out a shaky breath and shook her head clearly disappointed with her performance. She ran a hand down her face exhausted, the other hand on her hip.

He was less then five feet away from her when he left his presences be known. "Sing it again," he whispered, trying his best not to scare her. He knew he'd frazzled her any way he approached her, but he tried his best to be gentle. She thought she was alone and finally let her voice go, something that she never allowed herself to do.

She gasped quickly turning around to face her intruder. He watched her face turn from wide eye fear to clearly irritated.

"Der-ek" she groaned. Her voice echoing throughout the gymnasiums.

He chuckled at her reaction. Would she ever change? (And more importantly, did he want her to?) "Can you sing it again?" he asked again as politely as he could without trying to sound sarcastic or demanding.

She stared at him blankly. Why would he want to hear her?

"Come on Case, you can't be shy if your going to sing for an audience." he shrugged, hopping he'd sway her.

He watched her contemplate it for a minute. He practically saw her eyes ping pong back and forth as she weighed the pros and cons. Typical.

"Ok." she told him quietly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes as she begun to sing.

"I'm a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart."

The way she sung... It was intoxication in the best way possible. He couldn't stop staring at her mouth moving and suddenly the urge to kiss her was too much. And the words, how hadn't he noticed them before? He had to touch her. He brought a shaky hand out and placed it on her cheek gently. He smiled feeling her body shutter under his touch, but still she sang.

"I'm a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart." she finished the chorus with a high note that made him shiver.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him blankly await some type of reaction.

"Der?" she asked after a few moments of complete silence. They hadn't moved; his hand still laid on her cheek softly.

"I'll be careful," he finally whispered dropping his hand.

It was a promise. She made it very hard to keep denying those harbored feelings. Maybe he was a lightweight as well. Maybe he wasn't as tough as he thought himself to be…

With a smallest hint of a smile he knew she understood him.

* * *

**An:**

Inspiration: Demi Lovatos Lightweight Every time i hear this song I sit there and belt out the chorus.. I just needed to include it in something!

Also, the whole Derek at the gym after school hours was inspired by Tyler in Vampire Dairies.

Ps. You guys are amazing and loyal. Always reviewing and it just, gah! It makes my day. I know you probably don't believe it, but i refresh my reviews all day looking to see if there are any new ones. Its amazing that anyone wants to read the stuff that i write...So thank you. Honestly.


	183. Glad

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_! **Part 2 of (CH.166)BLING!**_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
**Glad

He watched her walk away regardless of the tequila burning his eyes. It only took two seconds to realize he wasn't going to let her leave. He couldn't let her do that. Not again. Hes worked way too hard. Even staying away from her for all those months was a struggle.

"Casey!" He called out, running through the crowd of people, knowing he wouldn't make it to her in time. Not the way he was stumbling around, bumping into everyone. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to see her in front of him clearly… At least the stinging pain had dulled from the initial shock.

She could have ignored him; she could have easily made it to the exit with plenty of time to spare. But she didn't. She heard his voice calling and debated her options. So she stood there and waited as he made his way towards her. "What?" she hissed when he was close enough to hear the attitude ooze out of her voice.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out. Like it was a mistake, like a big secret he shouldn't have said. He had to say it like that, so out of breath and rushed. He was never the type to apologies, even if he knew he was wrong. But this time he knew fighting against her would only push her further out the door. Another situation he wasn't use to. She had him out of his comfort zone and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"You're sorry?" she asked, clearly not believing him.

"Yeah!" he yelled back. This however he could do. He was use to fighting with Casey. With her he'd fight to the death if needed.

No longer being able to cope he pulled his tucked in shirt out of his pants and dried his face with the bottom of it. So it was a 200 dollar shirt and it was now soaked in tequila… he couldn't bring himself to care. He rubbed his eyes with the material and felt a bit relief. He blinked a few times letting himself adjust to having semi normal vision once more.

He still couldn't believe that she actually threw her shot at him...Although it was kind of hot, things like that didn't happen to him. He felt like the typical jerk in a chick flick. A roll he was not conformable playing.

"Then show me." she spoke, suddenly quieter. She was letting her defense down for just a moment, unsure as to way.

He remained quiet for a second, dumbfounded. How was he was suppose to show her? He replayed her earlier words and understood. She had a problem with him being flashy, right? So he took off his diamond watch and deposited it in to her palm.

"And the shirt." She told him, a stern expression written across her face. She wasn't going to make it easy. But then again with her nothing ever was.

He rolled his eyes and complied. In one fluid motion he pulled the silk shirt up and off his body without even questioning it. He was very thankful for the plain white undershirt he decided to wear underneath. He wrapped the black shirt around his neck like a towel and stared back at her awaiting the next instructions. Just this once he would do what she asked, but it didn't mean he liked it.

She watched him wondering what else she could do to make him the same Derek she once fell in love with. She chuckled to herself at the thought. Just like that her hands found themselves in his hair. She ran her fingertips through his locks making it messy once more. She pulled back to examine him, but noticed her fingers were suddenly covered in sticky gunk; some type of hair product he had used.

"Der-ek!" she groaned wiggling her sticky fingers in front of his face disgusted.

He sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it. He used his old shirt/now rag to wipe her fingers (mostly) clean. It was an innocent motion. He took her hands into his, running the dry parts of the silk shirt over each finger gingerly. He took his time surprisingly. Digit by digit he removed the stick substance from her perfect little hands. An innocent act, with bit of intimacy.

She watched him work the fabric around her fingers gently enough and shivered. She was confused by her body's reaction to him. She wasn't use to him being sweet and caring. It was strange seeing him take care of her, in a sense. But she enjoyed it.

"Better?" he asked. He was finding it very hard to keep the condescending tone at bay. But really, she was being way too hard on him.

She shook her head, still not satisfied. Regardless of sharing that moment, he was still in trouble. "Belt." She smirked, enjoying this.

His eyes went wide. _Seriously?_ It was just a black leather belt with a very simple sterling silver buckle. Of course its simple design didn't mean it was normal. Yes, it was from one of those insanely expressive name brands, and of course it cost hundreds! But…was it really _that_ flashy?

He hopped she'd tell him she was joking but she simply stared back waiting for him. So he groaned unbuckling the belt. In the seconds it took for him to hand it over his pants already sunk a few inches. It revealed his red boxers.

Casey genuinely laughed. She missed seeing him this way. Although she did nothing but complain about it before, she loved it now. This was genuine Derek. This one she loved. )Not the perfectly gamed up jerk his management like to make him seem.

"Can we dance now?" he asked, his voice laced with a ounce of irritation. (But could you really blame him? The poor guy just got embarrassed, and stripped down in the middle of a club opening…in his name!)

She was surprised that he wanted to dance, but sighed knowing she didn't have much of a fight left. "Lead the way." She told him with an eye roll. Even though he did exactly what she wanted, she would keep the whole demanding act going. Who wouldn't want to have the Derek Venturi at their every will?

"Casey," he stared, his voice soft with sincerity when they reached a secluded spot on the dance floor. He didn't want to be in the middle of the madness, he just wanted to dance with her.

"What?" she replied.

He smiled and pointed up. She let the lyrics of the pop song register before releasing an authentic laugh. The lyric were typical for a pop song, laced with sexual references galore. What more could you need?

**-You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me.-**

He hated himself for the mere thought crossing his mind, but the sound of her laugh was the sweetest thing he could ever hear. And to keep her laughing, he'd do anything. Even make a fool of himself. In front of his whole team, his management, the paparazzi, and anyone else who was there.

He swung his arms and hips to the beat of the song for a few second looking like a complete clown. His tongue snaked out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated of his killer dance moves. He was like a wild bird off the discovery channel doing a matting call. One that only called to Casey. And of course, part of that ritual had to include out his signature move, Crazy legs.

She could not contain herself. She had stopped dancing all together and just watched him. She hid her face with her hands so he wouldn't see her true reaction. No one could do that to her. No one but him.

He smiled relishing in the spot light. Sure he had gained an audience but he only cared about her eyes. He stopped his crazy antic and pulled her closer to him. He stared at her for a second, giving her a chance to pull away. But she didn't. She stood there toe to toe await his next move. Although she was not expecting the next thing that came.

He leaned forward a bit and cupped her chin. He waited a few seconds until the song hit the one line of the chorus he actually knew.

"I'm glad you came." He lip sung the words of the song.

Although she wanted to fight it, to fight him and not let him win, she couldn't deny it any longer. A smile tugged at her lips in reply. "Me too." she nodded, pulling him a little closer.

* * *

**AN:  
_Part 2 of (CH.166)BLING!_ **

This was really hard to write, but I had to. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind, (Casey stripping Derek in public!) and although I didn't transfer it to paper (/computer) the way it was in my head, im still putting it up anyway.

Inspired: Glad you came by The Wanted. As if it wasnt obvious. Bolded lyrics are directly from the song.

Sorry it was a little OCC..., but I wanted to post something, and I've had this saved on here for so long I decided to just post it.


	184. Ferris Wheel

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Ferris Wheel**

It was summer time and Casey decided that she needed a job; a fun one. At least that was the plan. She's not sure how that idea caused her to be where she was though...working at CNE, the boardwalk's amusement park on the pier. But hey, it could be worse.

Derek, on the other hand, _loved_ Casey's new job. He absolutely adored it actually. He got free rides and an excuse to annoy her every single day.

Every day, at some point, Derek would swing by the ticket booth to charm Helen. Helen was a beautiful woman who was well into her years and she couldn't be bothered to leave her air conditioned booth…ever. She wasn't normally the most pleasant person to deal with but Derek would always bring out the teenage school girl out of her with a few winks and smiles. And just as easily as any other girl, she'd caved and gave Derek what he wanted.

"So where is she today Helen?" He'd ask her in the most soothing voice possible.

She would sigh, disappointed that once more she fell for Derek's charm. Casey warned her, but denying him was futile. "She's at the tilt–a-whirl." Helen replied.

She knew about those two. Well, she didn't know any details about their relationship, or if they had one actually. But she did know that nearly every day Derek would stop by the ticket booth and ask where Casey was working that day. And just as fast as he'd appear, he would disappear to go look for her. That had to mean something.

He reached the tilt-a-whirl easily. He knew the layout of the whole park by now. He slid up behind her undetected, jumped over the small railing that contained the lines and sat on her chair before she even noticed he was there.

"Der-ek!" She screamed when she didn't fall into the plush seat but into his lap instead. (To give her some credit, she jumped pretty high after that one.)

He laughed easily; so amused by her. She looked so cute in her red polo shirt with the parks logo on her chest and khaki shorts. Today she wore the hat too; to shield her face from the sun that was directly above them.

"Sup?" He asked, popping his 'p' rather loudly just to add to her disapproval. His eyes locked on hers, even while he sipped on his chocolate shake.

She'd send him a few daggered looks before stealing his drink from his hands roughly. She seemed in desperate need of it.

He knew she'd finish it on her own. He always brought something. A slushie, a pretzel, a hot dog…whatever junk he found along the way to her. He'd pretend it was for him but it was always for her. Her break wasn't enough and he knew she needed more fuel in her body.

"You don't look too happy." He noted, staring at the controls in front of him. He was very tempted to push those buttons, but since the ride was in motion and there were kids on it, he went against the idea.

"I hate this ride." She pouted, leaning against the controls; mostly to put a barrier between him and all the buttons. She trusted him, but she knew the extra protection wouldn't hurt.

"Why?"

"The kids always get sick and cotton candy and hot dogs end up all over the place." She whined with a shiver. She hated that. Although Casey has a heart of gold, she couldn't be around that kind of sickness. It only made her sick in turn.

"You should of asked for the bumper cars." He replied nonchalantly. Of course he had a hidden agenda. Depending on what ride she was at, he would jump on it too. The bumper cars were his favorite.

"You know you could actually buy tickets and get on the rides like a normal person." She suggested with a pointed looked.

"But where's the fun in that?" He questioned, not liking her reasoning.

She shook her head. He was a lost cause…but she enjoyed his daily visits nonetheless. The banter between the pair helped her release the tension that working at Coney Island had caused her. (But she wouldn't dare quit, she'd miss this _routine_ between them too much.)

"So where's Cindy today?" He asked; his face completely serious.

"Go to hell." Casey hissed, turning around to face the controls to stop the ride.

"Casey, language! There are kids here...and all I did was ask a simple question," He shrugged, turning her towards him again. Although he was fond of her body, he much rather face her when they were arguing.

"I don't know." She replied, answering his initial question.

"You could find out." He suggested, pointing at her walkie-talkie that was attached to her hip.

"Go find her yourself." She shot back. She knew that he somehow found out where she was stationed every single day yet he also asked her where he could find Cindy. She knew he did it to get under her skin, and yet it still drove her crazy each and every time.

And he'd smirk in reply. He loved getting her jealous.

He'd stay with her for about ten minutes. Sometimes he even took her break with her depending on the timing. Only then would he slip out of the park, alone but satisfied.

* * *

It had rained most of the day. The park was shut down 'until further notice' but that didn't mean Casey was off work. She spent the day sitting at one of the game booths, with her feet kicked up on the counter, and her cell phone in her hand, texting her life away.

To say she was bored was one thing, but she didn't mind getting paid for doing absolutely nothing. (Derek had rubbed off on her work ethic a bit, although she hated to admit it). But it wasn't the lack of activity that was getting to her. It was the lack of a certain hockey player. He hadn't made an appearance all day and it was rather irritating. She was tempted to text him, being that she had texted everyone else in her contacts that afternoon. But she resisted the urge by switching posts.

She had lost hope by break time. Her longer than usual break included a tuna wrap and an ice tea. She decided that she'd take Derek's absences, and lack of junk food, as a step forward to healthy eating (as healthy as she could find under the circumstances).

She decided to help out Tinker at the Ferris wheel for the rest of her shift. Well, not exactly help since he wasn't doing much of anything either; he was sitting at the controls, reading a comic. They had opened up once more, but being that everything was wet, and the sun had already set, the park was still empty.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after noticing her pout as she spun around in the rolly chair, clearly upset.

"Nothing," She replied, really not wanting to admit what was eating at her.

"She just missed me." Derek smirked, jumping over the railing, making his way over to the pair.

Casey stopped spinning, and sat up in her chair instantly. She didn't even register what he had said, simply that he was actually there. So she said nothing and watched him.

He placed two tickets into Tinker's hands, quickly grabbing Casey's hand and settling themselves into the first empty gondola that was available. He said nothing but he threw an arm over her shoulder as Tinker sent them up.

"Where were you today?" She finally found her voice and asked.

"Hockey." He replied. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not bothering to look down at her.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She was busy trying to figure him out. What had just happened?

"Missed me?" He asked.

He looked down for a second and saw her jaw dropped, and her eyes had widened. Quickly she raised a hand, hoping to slap him across the chest, but he was too quick for her. He caught her wrist easily.

She groaned at his perfect reflexes. She let herself lay her head on his chest. She really had no choice; he had her flushed against him due to his slung arm. She relaxed into him for the first time. He wasn't the worst cuddler ever…she could actually see herself doing this more often, she decided. Although she knew it probably wouldn't happen. They wouldn't ever discuss this moment.

But it was beautiful; sitting there wrapped up in his arms, watching the carnival lights glow against the dark night sky…it was perfect.

He brought his hand up and tilted her chin up to him. She wasn't sure what he was getting at when he tucked a piece of her brown locks behind her ear. She was starting to catch up when he leaned forward that one inch, her eyes instantly fluttering close.

He went in for the kiss. It was simple and sweet. So he went in for a few more. He didn't dare try anything else. He didn't want to ruin it.

"This is the kind of cheesy stuff you're into, right?" He asked a bit nervously. "The whole kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel thing?" He clarified.

She giggled a bit, realizing how cliché, yet very-Casey the situation was. She nodded softly biting her lip, suddenly too embarrassed to look at him. She laid her head back onto his chest.

He knew her thoughts well. He had done good…for once. So he sat there with her for a few minutes. He silently thanked Tinker for letting them go around those few extra times; he didn't want to let her out of his embrace just yet.

* * *

**AN:**

Mel, (Dark-Supernatural-Angel) my wonderful friend and beta helped me with the name of the amusement park. CNE is a summer carnival in Toronto.

And, you all know i have a soft spot for Tink, so i added him in.

And...i don't know! It just seemed to sweet and innocent.


	185. Insult

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Insult **

She slapped her hands against his chest, leaving them there but not bothering to exert the energy that it took to push him away. She knew she didn't have that strength. She knew he couldn't be moved.

In that moment she cursed herself for not wearing a pair of high heels. (She was tempted to stand on her tippy toes, but that seem childish and this was a serious matter.) She was barefoot giving her a slight disadvantage. She hated looking up at him. Even more so she hated him looking down on her. That stupid look on his face frustrating her even more.

Her mouth was moving, she was talking. She knew that much, but she had no idea what she was saying. Her thoughts were consumed by the situation so much she couldn't keep up with the rest of her body. It seemed to be acting on its own. She could only hope that her words were damning him to hell.

She stopped herself for a moment, licking her lips as she tried to regain herself once more.

No one she had ever known could put her in such a frenzy. Only him. And the sad part was that she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not... And the way he stared down at her, looking amused with her outburst was plain curtly.

Couldn't he give her a moment? Couldn't he feel the insults sink in just this once?

Finally she was spent. She stopped talking altogether. She dropped her hands from his body and took a step back. She surveyed him completely before shaking her head, clearly disappointed in him... Or was it disappointed in herself for letting it get that far? She couldn't decide, at least not in that moment.

"I hate you." she heard herself say. Her voice sore from the previous yelling. It cracked a bit, but she couldn't be bothered to keep it steady. She had spent too much energy on this, on him.

She started to walk away, headed into her bedroom. He could stay if he pleased, or he could go. She had no preference. To hell with him.

"You can't say that." she heard him hiss in her direction.

She stopped walking. His voice surprising her. She didn't think he had anything left to say. It was almost amusing though, after a five minute rant all that bothered him were those last_ three words_. Sure, she hadn't said them in a while, but did that really bother him?

"You know what those words mean with us." he argued, hoping she would turn towards him once more. Hoping it wasn't over just yet.

She simply shrugged, not giving him a response. Because they both knew exactly what those words meant. She didn't need reminding. She didn't bother giving him a second glance.

Yes, there was a thrill of fighting with Derek. A thrill no other man had ever come close to giving her. But she couldn't keep living like that. She refused.

"I hate you too." he whispered low enough for her to hear. His voice suddenly softer, never vengeful or hurtful. She knew the tone all too well.

After a moment she registered the words and nodded, very much aware of what he meant. "I know." she replied, entering her bedroom. Closing the door tight behind her, locking it for that added protection that she would need. (And partly to keep herself from running back into his arms.)

It was obvious what they meant. They didn't hate each other, although life would be so much simpler if they did. They tried convincing each other that it was pure hatred that they felt towards one another, but as time passed, their resolve crumbled. Although they still couldn't admit the truth, which was one of the reasons behind that night's blowup, they knew what it meant.

There hate was never truly hatred. It was love in disguise. Because it could never be pure and open between them.

She laughed at the irony of their situation when she got a moment to think it over clearly. Loving each other was the biggest insult they could ever muster up.

* * *

**An:**

I wish I would have written her name down, but I was reading a Karoline (TVD) fic, and there was a line about how I hate you was equivalent to I love you. And as I sat on my couch itching to write… this happened mostly on my blackberry in a matter of seconds.

I'm sure this is just generic, and when I read this over I hated everything and was about to delete it... until I reread the last line and I felt like it truly tied everything together and made me have to keep it.

Also, I was going to have Derek reply "I love you too." Thoughts on which was better?

And PS. New Story! Wooing Casey. Go, read, review now!


	186. Gypsy

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
****Gypsy**

Location, Location, Location. Right? Wrong. It was a lie. It didn't matter where she was, Toronto, London or Montreal. New York, California or even Spain. None of it made an ounce of difference.

She convinced herself that the reason why she felt _those thing_ about _that guy_ was because of their forced proximities throughout high school. She couldn't escape him; she was consumed by him in every way possible. Placed in a situation like that, she had no choice. She was stubborn, just as much as he was, but she was no idiot. She knew while she was home, with him, nothing would change. But she'd be going off to Queens soon, everything will be better then, she convinced herself that...until she realized he'd be coming with her too.

Now after hearing that, you can imagine the type of meltdown it caused. She thought she had a way out, but no, he'd always be there. But she would make it work. Queens was a huge university! She could make it work, she told herself after dealing with the absolute chaos that his news has caused her.

She let him think he was in charge. Let him pick his dorm first, she chose the one the farthest away from his. He picked his classes first as well. After a bit of stalking on her part, she took his schedule and rearranged her whole curricular around it. She ensured that they were never in the same building. She even made a map of campus with the appropriate paths she could take that would allow her to continue her life _without_ Derek.

Her planning had been flawless. She hadn't run into him once. When the first fall break came up, she spent the holiday with her father in New York, claiming she missed him. The family back home were a little disappointed (mainly Nora and Liz obviously) but she spent so many weekends at home, when Derek was safely at Queens of course, that it was okay in the end.

She took winter classes too, instead of going home for the months break in January. She said she needed to advance in her career, that there was no time for a vacation! Although it was mostly because in molding her schedule around Derek, she missed out on some core classes. With him home and not around for the month, she allowed herself the luxury of actually relaxing on campus…even if she did have a ton of work to do…even if that month was the most stress she's ever felt.

When the springtime came around, Casey was long gone. She decided to study aboard. She stayed in Spain for the semester. She learned Spanish as she flirted with the cute locals; not like they could ever hold any meaning to her, but you can't blame a girl for trying.

Finally, she was back home for the summer. You'd think she had to run into him, right? Wrong. She got home at about 3am undetected by anyone (just as she planned). And being an early bird, she was up and out of the house that morning before Derek could even consider the idea of waking up. She spent the day with Nora and Lizzie; catching up. And the next day she hopped on yet another plane to California to visit her roommate in her hometown for the rest of the summer.

She stayed in Venice Beach for two months, enjoying the completely different lifestyle. She'd be lying if she said she didn't partake in smoking the medical marijuana she was prescribed with (regardless of all her travels and distances, he was still there). So she took a pull and hoped he'd fade away. But no, his presence was only stronger then. She could hear him in her ears, going off about her smoking. Where had her morals been? What had happened to the good girl she use to be? She scoffed at her own thoughts. _You happened,_ she hissed taking another pull almost to spite him.

It was a little bit nerve wracking. She was about to check herself in a mental institution, rehab, or something. This just wasn't normal anymore. She diagnosed herself as mental. Even without seeing Derek for the most part of a year, he was still there. How was that possible? She heard his voice replying to everything she did. Her heart would race at that mere thought of him (which was way too often to be considered as healthy). No other man on her travels caught her attention long enough to forget_ him_, and _those feelings_ long enough. She laughed at herself, cursing the position she was in. She felt like a gypsy. '**Cause I'm a gypsy. Are you coming with me?**

When summer was finally coming to an end, her resolve had dissolved. She was in the midst of applying for housing for her next semester at Queens, no longer bothering to investigate where he would stay. It didn't matter anymore. His presences in her life was ever present, regardless of where they were in the globe. She hadn't heard his voice, yet she remembered it crystal clear. That feeling, the yearning that laid in the pits of her stomach, hoping to see him (because damn he was beautiful) had finally won out. She was going to openly welcome him back into her life, if he wanted to be in it...

Funny, in the whole year of avoiding him, never did he once contact her. And she can't lie and say it didn't bother her, because it did. Its human psychology, we enjoy being desired and sought after, but apparently she wasn't worth his time. He never tried to see her when she actually was on campus. He never texted or called. Not even a cheap Facebook message.

She deleted that too after the first month at Queens. It gave her too much of a temptation to look for him, too stalk his every move. But she had enough will power to pull herself away from it all together.

But before she could even reach campus Nora gave her a bit of news she wasn't prepared for. She and Derek were to share an apartment. It was easier on them financially; dorms and meal plans were expensive.

Casey didn't even fight it. Just a defeated sigh escaped her lips before the whole idea fell upon her. She chuckled at the thought. Of course she'd end up under the same roof as Derek. He was inescapable.

That's how she found herself in Ontario that lazy August afternoon. She had been the first to arrive in front of the apartment complex where she and Derek were expected to live. Her thoughts spun as she leaned against her rental car, parked outside the building. She was awaiting the arrival of the rest of the family who driven help with the pair's move.

She finally saw the familiar Prince park behind her. Her heart sank just by sneaking a peak at him through the car window. She's pretty sure she paled, right before blushing a bright shade of red at the sight of him.

His car was the first to arrive before the rest of the family. Of course he didn't obey the speed limit; him and Ed (who had claimed shotgun) had gotten there a lot faster then the minivan George was driving.

She gulped, but tried to keep herself at ease as he made his way out of the car and towards her. She gave him a small smile in response, it was forced of course, but it was the best she could do under the circumstances.

"Hey," he spoke, walking up to her casually hands stuffed in his pockets and a head nod. He looked the same as always. "You're my new roommate, right?" he asked innocently.

Casey was taken back, confused of where he was going with this. Sure, a year apart had its effect on her, but it wasn't like she had looked any different (well, besides the tan). Did he really not recognize her?

He smirked enjoying her reaction. "I'm Derek, nice to meet you." He offered her his hand to shake.

A small laugh escaped her lips. Really? She shook her head but played along anyway. "Casey." She replied, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure." She added.

He bit his lip, surveying her body for a moment. "Pleasures all mine." he replied, dropping her hand, and in a snap of his fingers he was gone, fishing boxes out of the Prince before throwing them in Edwin's direction.

Some thing's never change. But sometimes, they actually do. And maybe location did have some significance. She spent a whole year running from him when in reality she should have been running towards him all along.

* * *

**AN**: I had this whole magical epic perfect snapshot written entirely in my head last night as I attempted to doze off (but insomnia had me in its tight grip, and I couldn't escape) but I attempting to recreate the magic as I sat in between classes... Here's to hoping its half as good.

I know, Casey smoking is a bit OCC, but come on! Poor girl was going crazy.

This was not inspired by "Gypsy" by Shakira (English version.) However, as I went back to edit it, I felt the whole gypse-ish vibe as she kept traveling, and the bold line (lyrics from the song) fit. So, I named it after that.

Derek pretended to not know her in the end because he acknowledged her efforts of staying away. It made her a stranger in his eyes. And he was going to milk it…which could be a very, very good thing... Clean slate anyone? ;)


	187. Motivation

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Motivation **

They didn't spend that much time together. They ran in different circles. He was a film major and still had hockey and his boys. She was a law major and still had a dance team full of wonderful girls she often spent her weekends with. The pair had very hectic social lives, and although they lived together they hardly spent more than a meal with each other.

But there were a few times a semester where they spent hours with each one another and had absolutely no complaint. They studied together all the time. Which was beyond strange. They didn't share any of the same classes. It was more about the atmosphere. They liked to sit near each other and keep each other in check.

Derek's head rested on a textbook, eyes here focused on Casey. Focused being an operative word here. Everything was getting fuzzy but he still saw her. She sat next to him at small the dinning room table going through her note cards. He watched her mouth as she read the question to herself quietly. And then she'd remain very still, gathering her thoughts before mouthing the answer to herself. You could easily tell whether or not she got it right by the smile or sigh she'd release after turning the note card over. The sight unknowingly making him smile.

His vision was blurring and everything going dark as he felt his eyelids finally drop and his fried brain go into a numbing sleep.

The next thing he felt was the tingling Sensation of nails scratching his scalp gently and fingers twirling around his redish brown locks. The feeling was heavenly. A happy sigh escaped his lips. That was until she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it up roughly.

"Cas-ey!" he yelled, splitting her name up the way she did with his. His head popped up from his textbook, a string of drool connecting the two.

"Wake up," she warned him with a frightening stare. Casey was always serious about studying. Her ethics where still very much in tact.

"Will you keep doing that?" he asked disregarding her comment completely.

"Maybe later." she teased. "When you finish," she smirked.

The thing about Casey was that any time she dared to copy his smirk it didn't work in the way his did. It wasn't very devious or anything. It was simply sexual. Just as good as a wink coming from her.

As the through crossed his mind a shiver went down his spine. Suddenly he was motivated to finish the chapter.

* * *

AN:

Sometimes you need a study buddy. Sometimes you need some motivation. ;)  
I could use one of these I must admit. I have a paper to bang out tonight and I haven't really started…but then again I'm stills tuck at work, so yeah.

Anyway, ill try to update as often as I can, but it's been hectic on my part right now. Sorry guys!


	188. Your son

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Your Son**

Casey took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold and into her apartment bracing herself as best she could for the blow up she knew was about to happen, whether she liked it or not. She kept her eyes glued to the ground as she closed the door behind her. She leaned her forehead against the door, trying to avoid the inevitable just a second longer. It really wasn't fair that she had to deal with him, considering what the last 24 hours had been like for her.

"They let you come home, alone?" he practically growled. His voice echoing through her small apartment. It would have scared her, if she hadn't known he was there. But he was, of course he was. (Where else would he be?) He had spent the last hours pacing the length of her living room. He often paced when he got nervous or impatient. This time she guessed it was a little bit of both.

She turned towards him slowly and flashed him what she hoped to be an apologetic smile. She thought it would ease him back a bit, calm him down, and let him understand that she was_ fine_. He didn't need to worry. She shook her head in reply, "Liz picked me up. She's downstairs parking the car…I begged her to give us 10 minutes." She explained.

"Wait… you knew I was here?" he asked. The hint of disappointment evident in his voice. (He enjoyed catching her off guard.)

"Liz warned me." She nodded, walking further into the living room, closer to him.

He ran over to help her, knowing she was in a fragile state. He put and arm around her shoulder and a hand under her elbow for support. She rolled her eyes but accepted the help, knowing that she didn't have the strength to fight him on it. Slowly they made it towards her bedroom. She was initially headed to the couch, but he aimed her to her bedroom, where he knew she'd be more comfortable.

"How did she-" he stared, but stop himself.

Casey looked up at him, giving him a knowing look. _How else? _She said, without actually saying it.

"Edwin," Derek whispered to himself, disappointed for not realizing it from the start. You couldn't keep secrets from that duo, everyone knew that.

"Her partner in crime," Casey relied with a soft smile. Edwin and Lizzie's dynamic always fascinated her. She would always wonder if she and Derek could ever be that way... But then she was quickly reminded that they could never work in such a way.

He helped her settled onto her bed, gently. She felt fragile under his touch, and honestly she didn't feel that horrible. She was just tired. So damn tired. (For once she didn't fight the doctor's orders for bed arrest. She knew she needed it.)

"You know just cause I'm helping you hop around doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," he spoke, surprising soft. Taking her sneakers off, throwing them across the room without a care.

"I know," she nodded, cuddling up in her covers. She was so thankful for the sweat pants she wore. The added comfort made it so easy, just so easy to drift away. "I'm sorry." She added.

He took a seat next to her feet, putting his weight onto the mattress very slowly, scared to hurt her. "You know if it were the other way around-" he started arguing once more.

Even in her dazed state she knew where he was going with that. (He always pulled the reserve roles line when he was mad at her. Funny how he had become so predictable now…) "I would have hunted you down, and put you back in the hospital minutes after your release." She replied, with a lopsided smile. She finally accepted the side effects of the latest painkillers set into her system. She knew she would be dead to the world in a matter of minutes. Derek would have to postpone their fight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on his fidgeting fingers in his lap. He almost sounded genuinely hurt. Like he was concerned about her well being…

"I didn't think you'd care," she shrugged a bit. The movement going unnoticed under the cocoon she was currently wrapped up in.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly offended, turning to look at her. His eyes scrunching together, head tilted just a bit, trying to figure out what where she was coming from.

"Derek... it was minor surgery." She whined. (Not really having it in herself to fight at their normal standard.)

"I don't care if it was just stitches Casey," he fought back, shaking his head roughly. "I wanted to be there." He emphasized the point.

She didn't tell him she was going into surgery. She didn't tell him what it was for. She didn't tell him absolutely anything. He only found out when he stopped by to surprise her at work, and the receptionist told him that Casey took the week off. Vacation time he assumed, but she would have mentioned an upcoming trip. So when he showed up to her apartment and wasn't there, he wasn't too surprised. But when he called home to ask where she had jetted off too, they told him she had been under the knife the day before. He had a right to be angry.

She sighed, defeated. "Derek, you hate hospitals," she tried one final attempt.

"I would have been there regardless," he added honestly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Promise me you'll keep me in the loop." He begged her.

"As long as you promise not to be mad." She replied.

"Mad about what?"

"That I might not be able to have your son." She whispered. The drugs setting into her system. If she was sober enough, she wouldn't have ever admitted that to him. (She had to admit, it was one of the reasons why she didn't want to tell him about the surgery.)

"What?" he asked, clearly shocked by her words.

"They took one of my ovaries…I have a smaller chance of getting pregnant. Smaller chance of having your son," she breathed out.**  
**  
He leaned over her, "You've though about having my kid?" he asked with the smallest smirk playing at his lips at her admitting it to him. That to him, was just as good as admitting the feelings they decided to never speak about.

"You know I will," she smirked back, her eyes slowly dropping.

"Relax Princess. If at first we don't succeed, we can try, try again. "he replied. His thoughts instantly clouded with images of them doing just that.

She only managed to groan a very small "Der-ek," before she was pulled back to sleep by those wonderful little happy pills.

* * *

**An:**

Ok..Maybe I do have a thing for putting Casey in the hospital. Is it my fault I enjoy seeing Derek freak out?


	189. Guilt

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Guilt  
**

First he'd rock his right foot from the tip of his toes to the heel. Back and forth. Back and forth. But at the speed he was going his heel never touched the ground. Then, when his muscles grew exhausted from the same pattern he'd switch legs. With his left he'd start a new pattern. He'd keep his foot planted firmly on the ground and rock his knee from side to side. He'd alternate patterns, growing exhausted of the same thing. His tolerance for the routine at a bare minimal. But he had to do it. Some kind of variation. Some kind of movement. It was the only thing that was keeping him perched onto the uncomfortable plastic seat in the waiting room.

She watched him for minutes. Watched him switch up the restless patterns after only seconds. She was so in sync with him she started to feel the fatigue in her muscles as he continued his actions. But at least he was distracting her from the elephant in the room. She was so concentrated on him, and how to make him relax there wasn't room for much worry. She knew there was no way of making this better, but still she had to do something.

She slipped her left hand into his right and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He looked up at her as if for the first time. His eyes lit up as if he was surprised to see her sitting next to him. Yeah, he was completely out of it.

She did her best to give him a smile. She took her free hand to cover the top of his. She let her warmth set into his skin, the simple gesture soothing him little by little. She brushed her fingertips over his rough skin gently, back and forth, back and forth.

He stopped his constant rocking and took a slow breath in. For a split second he forgot why he was there and what had happen. For a moment he felt relief, and teetered on the edge of happiness. He tried returned the smile instantly. That was until his features betrayed him. He felt his body tighten up again. He was not allowed to feel happiness. He looked away from her quickly feeling guilty. The contents of his stomach making him suddenly sick.

* * *

AN:  
I dont know where this came from. Im sorry i been so busy. Please don't hate me.


	190. BadAss

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Bad Ass**

When you look at the before and after pictures of her when she was 13 years old compared to when she was 23, you wouldn't believe that it was the same girl. None of her features changed, they only matured. She lost all the soft innocence that once lay on her porcelain skin. But besides that…it was all different.

From head to toe there was a change…more than the simple changes that came with growing up. These changes were drastic. But she loved each and every one of them.

It started with her hair. When she turned 14, Nora allowed her to get purple streaks put into her dark hair.

Six months later when she turned 15 when the color had long faded, she wanted a new color. But this time she wanted to color her whole head of hair. Adding a few streaks of color would not do. Nora refused, but she allowed Liz to pick a normal, natural color. So she chose red. A very ginger-looking red that she wore for a few months, until she went dirty blonde…then pitch black, then a light brown. Then she had finally graduated high school and went away to college where she had absolute freedom to color her hair any color of the rainbow.

In the length of her first semester, she had gone through three colors; never liking one enough to keep it longer than a few weeks. Until she belched her hair platinum blonde, and added a baby pink shade that made it all throughout Christmas and into the New Year. She really liked that one and she would return to it in the future. But in the meantime, just in time for spring (which was right around the corner), she needed to color her hair that perfect shade of teal she had seen in some magazine (that one was _his_ favorite. So she often came back to it as well).

Her hair color was not the only change throughout the years. Just one of the many few. Throughout the years she had cut off all her hair and went for a pixie cut. Then she let it grow out while having bangs for awhile (he thought the bangs made her look innocent and cute; a nice balance between the rest of her image). She shaved half her head off at some point. And then she had a failed attempt with the dread locks as well.

Although by the end of college, her hair had thinned down so much (due to all the dyes and chemicals) that she finally decided to let her natural hair color grow out, and not touch it. She looked a bit crazy (but not more than usual) as her dark brown roots grew in against the rest of her fading lilac purple head of hair. But then again, she had other things she could change…

She got her first piercing at 16; her tongue. It only lasted a few weeks; it bored her after awhile. Then she got her belly button pierced. She enjoyed the idea of showing it off in her bikini in the summer by the lake…but once the fall came, that one came out as well. She got her eyebrow pierced somewhere in between the two; it lasted 2 months. Then she got her nose pierced; a small stud, that one she actually kept. And it didn't stop there. Her ears were full of jewelry. She had six piercing on one ear, and five on the other. Those never came out. She loved them too much (and he had brought most of those earrings for her).

She was also guilty of having a few tattoos. She didn't have anything crazy…yet. Just a scale on her right ankle to represent her zodiac sign of a Libra. She felt like it was a good representation of her being as she often did see both sides to every argument and weighted the pros and cons, kind of like Casey, but on a more normal scale, no pun intended. She then got another across her ribs on the left side, right below her bra line; she had her grandmother's full name written out after she had passed when Lizzie was 19. Next to it was a small pink ribbon to represent breast cancer that had taken her grandmother. She got a yin and yang symbol just behind her right ear and a 'carpe diem' tattoo on the side of her index finger. Every tattoo was thought out and debated over thoroughly.

But don't let her appearance fool you. Although Lizzie's looks changed drastically throughout the years, and she seemed a bit, eccentric, she was still very much the same strong-willed person.

She got accepted into Queens (following in Casey's footsteps) with a soccer scholarship (following in Derek's footsteps). During the season, and sometimes even during the off-season, she could be found on the soccer field before the sun had even risen; the morning dew still covering the perfectly cut grass. She wore her hair up (well, you know depending on its current state) as she sported shorts and a sports bra as she ran drills and dripped up a sweat with her team, or sometimes even on her own. She was still very much determined as ever and that determination took her team to the championships her senior year. They won.

And during the off-season, she took a few trips with the Environmental Science department. She traveled all over South America with her close knit team; running tests on the water and helping the small communities nearby by setting up clean water supplies.

And then on the very rare occasion that she had _real off time_,she spent it with her boyfriend. She only had two serious guys during her college years. First was Zach; a shy guy who played the bass for a small band that played at the local bar she occasionally went to. He was quiet compared to the rest of the band, but he caught her attention; tall, nicely built, shaggy brown hair and sad golden brown eyes. He was clearly attractive, but that wasn't what did it for her.

Sometimes she'd stop by before her night class; sitting on the stage, swinging her legs as she asked him about his day. He'd sit with her and tell her about a new song he came up with and how the band's been doing really good. He always hoped that they would get signed. Soon, he'd tell her. Although she would return the smile and support him, she knew the band would never get out of the bar (and it killed her because he deserved to have his dreams fulfilled). He was the only guy she bothered with during her sophomore year. Until Lucas came around...

Lucas was of average height with a slim built. He had a gorgeous head of dirty blonde hair and dangerous green eyes that where usually hidden behind his thick-framed glasses. He was the kind of guy who would sit in the coffee shop, nursing a black coffee with a pile of books by his side. And when he wasn't reading, he was writing. And if he wasn't doing either, he was performing at the poetry club. Lizzie sat with him sometimes. She could discuss social and political issues with Lucas, which she couldn't do with Zach.

You see, Zach…he only knew about his music, the rest of the world didn't matter to him. That was something she really missed when she was with Lucas. But she quickly realized that Lucas was just another pretentious jackass. At the end of the day she preferred Zach's innocence when it came to the world around him. He made her forget about all the stress around the world. He'd even held her hand when she went to get a new tattoo or piercing (even though she really didn't need him to). Zach was safe...but he wasn't _it_.

So by senior year she was alone…but not truly.

Edwin was still very much in the picture…in a very different way than the rest of her family. He didn't end up at Queens; he didn't want to follow Derek's footsteps. He went to the University of Toronto. It was a bit far from Queens, but every so often he'd go visit Liz for a weekend, or vise versa.

Visiting her was always exciting. He never knew what he'd find. What color her hair would be. What look she was going for. If she had any new piercings or tattoos. A new soccer trophy, a protest she had taken part it (she was a very strong activist too) or the stories from her last trip to South America. There was _always_ something.

But after those stories were told and she had exhausted herself completely they would just lay in bed together in the most innocent of ways. She'd curl up into his chest, eyes dropping as she listened to his heartbeat. He'd hold her close and drift away as well. With them, it was always simple and innocent.

Edwin met Zach once. He too felt the sympathetic aura Lizzie often described. He never met Lucas though. To be honest, he _never_ wanted to. But he was glad that Lizzie knew that neither of them were the right fit for her...but even through all of that, nothing ever happened between them while they were in college.

After graduation they drifted a part a bit, which pained them both (not like they had much of a choice). Lizzie was traveling all over the place; running tests and experiments with her team. He, on the other hand, was stuck in his cubical, crunching numbers daily. He was part of the financial team for an advertising agency in Toronto. Sure there was the occasional email, but their friendship was truly missed.

Then she came back. But she refused to tell anyone about it. She had to surprise him first (he had become a priority to her). So she hopped onto her black motorcycle, pulled her helmet on and drove towards his office the second she was settled down into her new apartment.

She _loved_ going fast. The thrill of being on the bike still resonated in every fiber of her body. Granted, this was _her_ brand new bike, so the thrill was completely different. It just felt right; in her leather jacket and biker boots, weaving in and out of traffic, knowing exactly how to get to him… Her heart didn't need the extra adrenaline that was induced by the thoughts of him.

It had been a year since they had seen each other. She headed off with a team a week after graduation. She was itching to be back in his presence.

It was weird though. Back when she was in college she didn't miss him that much. Granted they were only a few hours away from each other and they saw each other every 2-3 weeks. The distance between them didn't bother her then. But after a month in Mexico…she was feeling it pretty bad (making the year unbearable).

She pulled up to his office building and laughed; it kind of screamed Edwin in a strange way. She parked in front of the entrance before pulling her phone out quickly.

"Come downstairs." She told him before he got in a proper hello.

Her stomach was an explosion of butterflies as she waited for him, playing with her keys that hung from her bike's ignition. Would he look the same? Did he miss her too? She knew it would all be different this time...

* * *

**EPOV**

He was relieved after hearing her voice for that split second. He didn't need to be told anything else. She was there and that's all he needed. He was downstairs in a matter of seconds; excited to finally lay his eyes on her again. She surprised him so often that it was almost predictable that she would do this…but it didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he walked towards her. She hadn't even taken her helmet off yet, but he knew it was her. She wouldn't be one of the people inside the many taxis parked outside. She was always the odd one out. Plus, he knew she loved to ride. He just didn't know she had a bike (there was always something new with her). Not like he minded.

"When'd you get this?" He asked when he reached her side. He kept his hands in his pockets as he exhibited a calm exterior, like it was no big deal that she was back.

The contrast between them was extraordinary. He stood a few inches away from her bike, in his suit that had become like a second skin to him while she sat there on a bike, covered in leather, piercings and tattoos. It was safe to say that Casey did not approve (not like she had any say in Lizzie's choices, but she still voiced her opinions on the matter every chance she could).

He was a suit, and she was...the definition of badass. A rebel _with_ a cause. She was perfect.

He watched her pull her helmet off, her hair a completely wild mess under it. She looked beautiful. She was _always_ beautiful.

She looked down at her new shiny bike for a moment, running her fingertips over the smooth metal in admiration. "The second I got back." She shrugged, not bothering to explain that it was only hours ago. "You like?" She asked, looking up at him with bright eyes. She looked hopeful.

He knew she was use to getting funny looks and having people judge her. People thought she wasn't serious about anything simply because of her ever-changing appearance but he never judged her. He was always there, no matter what. He always believed in her and supported every one of her crazy ideas. She was his best friend, his partner in crime. And although he never said it, he wanted to believe she was his other half as well...

He smiled down at her because there she was, that gorgeous, crazy woman he had loved over the years, sitting on a motorcycle, back in town. His town. "I like," he nodded. He always liked.

A grin graced her lips. With that he felt complete again.

His hand reached out towards her, fingering her dark shoulder length locks instantly. She was back to her nature hair color again. "I miss the blue," he told her in a whisper.

"Teal," she corrected with a teasing tone. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He rolled his eyes in response. "I missed you." He tried again. Hoping she wouldn't correcting him this time.

She froze for a moment, which scared him. But seconds later she was pulling on his tie, and he was falling into her. She pulled him down closer to her before pressing her lips against his.

He smiled against her mouth. He didn't care about anything in that moment. Nothing mattered except her. He steadied himself quickly; one hand finding the back of her seat, the other on her cheek to keep her close.

She pulled back a bit, just enough to looked at him. He saw his reflection in her eyes; one thing she never tampered with. Something he was grateful for. He wouldn't want her eyes to be any other color. They were the perfect shade of blue, so much that it was indescribable.

"I can dye it again," she offered. Although she was talking about her hair, he knew she was offering him so much more.

"Nah," he shook his head. "You're already perfect." He assured her before dipping back down to her lips again.

"Ed," she whispered when his lips found themselves against her ear.

It pulled him back to reality…to the fact that they were in front of his office building…in public. And then it hit him like a pile of bricks. He dropped his hands away from her body and took a step back, a distraught look played across his features.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, unsure of what she had done wrong. Panic was taking over.

"Liz," he whispered with a sigh. "I'm a good guy." He explained. And it killed him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, physically taken back. Clearly she hadn't understood where he was going with that.

"What I'm saying is…you need a bad guy Liz. Someone who could keep up with you. I can't drive your bike. Or get a tattoo without crying like a baby." He went on with a frown. He wished he could be that for her, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't in his DNA.

"I don't date bad guys Ed." She countered, a bit annoyed with him.

"Then how do you know you want a good one?" He replied gently. He needed her to know that he wasn't rejecting her. He could never do that to her.

"Because, I've had you within arms reach for years. I want you closer now..." she trailed off for a minute. She hopped off the bike swiftly before she stood in front of him, toe to toe. "I know what I want Ed. Do you?" She dared to ask him.

"Liz," he groaned, his hands finding themselves tangled in her long locks. He knew what he wanted. He had always known.

They were the oddest pair…sometimes even stranger than Derek and Casey. But it _worked_.

* * *

**AN**:

Have any of you seen the preview to "Girl with the Dragon Tattoo"? Well, I don't know, the whole badass feel I got from one of the actresses... I felt like that was Lizzie. I felt like it could only work with Marti or Lizzie. And I'm a sucker for Lizwin as well! And I looked up pictures of the actress and in a few she's got some color in her hair. So yeah, that happened.

**Inspired** **by**: 'She Moves In Her Own Way' by the Kooks. The whole song really describes the vibe I was going for with this badass Lizzie. Also, when Lizzie visits the bar that Zach plays at and asks about his day, that's straight from the song.  
And Bowling for Soup- Girl all the bad guys want for Edwin's part.

**Tattoos**: I want a Libra Scale. One of my friends has her Grandmother's name across her ribs.  
**Piercing**: I always wanted some, but I only have my ears pierced.  
**Hair**: I have this thing for hair porn. Yes, hair porn. I saw this picture (cannotcontainmyemotions [.] tumblr [.] com/post/19084577923/findingfossils-ive-always-wanted-my-hair-a) and fell in love! So that's the teal thing. And no, I don't have the guts to dye my hair, or do those kinds of crazy hairstyles (I only cut it in long layers). So...let me live vicariously through this badass Lizzie!


	191. Freshman Year

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Freshman Year**

The first time he noticed it was on a random night during junior year. He had insomnia and he couldn't sleep which resulted in him reheating leftovers in the kitchen at three am. Typical, right? Nothing out of the ordinary there…that is until Casey came waltzing in. He watched her wide-eyed. Why wasn't she in bed?

"Walk of shame, Casey? I expected better from you." He teased, hoping to get a rise out of her. She was probably up late having a heart to heart with a textbook in the library. She gushed when she found out it was open 24 hours.

She looked up at him with a smug smile he wasn't use to seeing. "Yeah? Well, I expected better from your captain." She countered before making her way into her bedroom where she remained for the rest of the night.

His jaw dropped a bit as her words shocked him throughout his system. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that she was open about having just with the captain of his hockey team, the fact that the womanizing captain seemed to be bad in bed…OR the fact that Casey McDonald was not a virgin!

It was safe to assume that he lost his appetite, and that he couldn't find sleep after that.

* * *

The second time was only a few weeks after. They were watching _The_ _Black_ _Swan_ together. She wanted to watch it because it had gotten amazing reviews and prestigious awards from the Academy. He wasn't too opposed because he heard his friends talk about the awesome scene between Mila Kulins and Natalie Portman (and the bonus was watching Casey squirm while watching it). It was _suppose_ to be a win-win.

When the scene finally did come up, she looked unfazed; almost intrigued by the girls on the screen.

He scoffed, he was annoyed that it wasn't getting to her. "I'm surprised you're not covering your eyes."

"Why would I?" She asked, turning towards him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see girl-on-girl action." He shrugged with a faint smirk.

"Nope. I can appreciate a woman's body just as well much as you can Der." She spoke, returning the smirk as she let her thoughts take her back to that night, to that memory.

"Oh, don't tell me..." He groaned, cursing himself for even mentioning it.

"Oh yes." She confirmed his unasked question.

"When?"

"Freshman year. Eli, from Thomas Hall." She replied nonchalantly.

"But, I slept with Eli, from Thomas Hall..." He spoke in a whisper, unsure of what to think.

"Oh, I know." She replied, putting her attention back on the TV screen.

And that night he couldn't sleep with the idea of Casey making Eli feel things that he couldn't.

* * *

The next time, well he knew what he was getting himself into. They went to Cancun for spring break. They were on the beach with a group of their closest friends hanging out on the shore. When he came out of the water he made his way towards her. She laid on a blanket in a colorful bikini which annoyed him.

"Who did you lose…" He started but he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"My virginity to?" She finished the sentence, amused by his discomfort.

"Yeah." He nodded with a gulp. He wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he could handle the answer.

"You don't want to know." She warned him.

"Was it Sam?" He asked because that was the new question clouding his mind at night. That's the main reason he was asking.

She couldn't help but snort. "No." She assured him "Me and Sam, never. He couldn't…"

"Couldn't?" He asked, confused by what she meant. His eyes widened quickly as he turned towards her.

She shook her head. She couldn't sleep with Sam because he _couldn't compare _to Derek. And when she thought of Sam, Derek was never far. But she wouldn't tell him that. And regardless of that, she couldn't because she knew what that would do to their friendship. She couldn't do that.

She quickly corrected herself. "_I_ couldn't do that...to you." She clarified.

"What did I have to do with it?" He asked confused.

She laughed, not justifying his question with a response. She turned over on her stomach gently. "Can you undo it?" She asked as she pointed at her bikini.

Conversation over.

* * *

Then there was that time a week later when they were driving back home in the Prince and he just had to ask.

"When did you..." He started. Once he started he wanted to back out. _That_ amount of information could be deadly.

"Freshman year of college." She sighed, knowing exactly what he was asking. She was surprised he was so interested in her sex life. But she gave him all the answers he asked. She had no shame, because she quickly learned that there was nothing to feel shameful about.

He kept a straight face, his eyes on the road in front of him. "Just tell me. Was it Max?" He _needed_ to know. And if she at least told him when it happened, maybe he could put two and two together.

She laughed at the thought. "No Derek. I haven't seen Max in years."

"Truman?"

"No. He wasn't the first." She admitted.

"But he was...at some point?" He didn't want to believe it. Truman had touched Casey...like that? No, it wasn't right.

"Hate sex is very therapeutic, Der. You should try it sometimes," she winked.

He chose to ignore her subliminal comment because he simply couldn't deal with it at that point. And he had something else on his plate. Who did Casey lose her virginity to? "WHO!" He yelled, his knuckles going white due to his grip on the steering wheel

She groaned, knowing he wasn't going to let it go. She figured he'd just tell him so they wouldn't get into an accident or something. "Tinker." She breathed out, finally admitting it to him without an ounce of regret.

"Bull." He called instantly. He'd believe it if it was Ralph before he believed that Casey slept with Tinker Tomlin.

She shrugged. "Don't believe me if you want. Just know though…a guy like Tink has a lot of time on his hands. And he reads a lot of books…does a lot of studying. Guys like him tend to overcompensate and pay a lot of attention to a woman's body." She told him, with a small smile. As first times go, Tink was amazing.

Derek shook his head, refusing to believe it. He flicked the radio on, putting it on at full blast. This time he was the one that decided that the conversation was over.

* * *

A few days later he found himself in her room. She was in the middle of stripping her shirt off, but he didn't care. He was actually itching to hear her scream his name, like she use to but she didn't. Why didn't she scream? Had he lost his touch?

"What?" She asked; unfazed by him watching her as she slipped out of her top, remaining only in a black cotton bra. (Nothing too exciting, he had seen her in racier pieces many times before).

"When did _this_ happen?" He asked, pointing at her. His index finger was going up and down the length of her body from a safe distance.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her body confused. It hadn't changed since she met Derek.

"You. Sex! Why? Nooo." He groaned, clearly frustrated.

She laughed. "Freshman year."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED FRESHMAN YEAR?" He yelled. "You use to be so innocent, and Casey-like." He pouted, falling flat onto her bed, staring at the ceiling because he couldn't look at her.

"I took a human sexuality class with this awesome professor." She shrugged. "I realized I was sucked into all those taboos about the human body and sex. I lectured you on your slutty ways but I had no real reason to. So I became very open." She explained, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know if I can deal with this." He admitted, running his hands over his face.

"Yeah. It's the whole _'you want to see me naked'_ thing." She nodded, like it was no big deal

"That's a thing?" He asked, not even denying her one bit…especially in that moment.

"Yeah. I learned about that too. Lust is really powerful." She added.

"Tell me about it. These last few weeks have been brutal. Ever since..."

"Yeah yeah. Ever since I slept with your boy." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Please _never_ say that again." He begged, bring his hand towards hers.

She laughed, intertwining their fingers. "You know what might help? If we just sleep together Der," she suggested.

He groaned, more than uncomfortable with the conversation, and the way his body was reacting towards her. He didn't like this. He was always the one making these sexual comments that made _her_ blush, driving her crazy. He felt like he was losing in the situation and he didn't like it.

But then he realized that _this_ Casey was very open. He could use this to his advantage. She would not continue to have the upper hand with this whole situation. Quickly he rolled over her body, keeping her pinned down below him. He could play the game just as well as she could. He was the pro here. She was still a newbie and he needed to remind her of it.

"Do _you_ want to?" He asked with a smirk, looking down at her. He was hoping to call her bluff; hoping she'd say no and back down. He didn't fathom that she would say anything else.

She rolled her hips up to his in response. "Ever since freshman year," she replied, her eyes a lot darker than before, clouded with something he wasn't use to seeing.

Derek had to have self control around Casey since he was fifteen years old. But right then, at that moment, you could not expect him to continue denying her for one more second.

* * *

**AN:**

It was hilarious in my head.  
Granted this is a bit OCC for Casey but I don't want you to think "Wow, Casey's so slutty here!" Because she's not. She's just open about her sexuality, due to this class she took. She rid herself of the taboos. (She's not a slut!) So yeah. ;)

ps. Remember: Safe sex is great sex!

(And of course Tinker was her first because I have a soft spot for him.)


	192. Snide Remarks

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Snide Remarks**

_-And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored. 'Cause my heart is yours-_

"You got a tattoo," Dennis pointed out across the table with his fork during dinner that night. You could tell he wasn't complimenting the artwork. It was more of a snide remark, clearly disapproving.

Dennis liked Derek, or...well he use to. Until Derek starting dating Casey. He was no longer Derek: Casey's stepbrother. He was Derek: Casey's boyfriend. And boyfriends got this kind of treatment. He _had_ to scowled them and make them feel uncomfortable. It was just part of his job as a dad! Embarrassing your kid was part of the parenting rule book.

"Yeah..." Derek replied, unsure of where Dennis was going with that statement. He looked down at his arm suddenly feeling subconscious in his own skin, something he wasn't use to. Maybe he should have worn a long sleeve shirt. Casey did warn him... But she also told him it didn't matter what her father said.

"Why?" This time Dennis was looking up at him, expecting an answer.

Derek gulped unprepared to answer that question. He looked at Casey for some guidance. She just gave him a small smile, urging him to just tell the man. He looked down at his right wrist where the roman numerals laid. It was a pretty small, but he liked them.

"Well, they're my jersey numbers. The first one is 17." He started point to the XVII inked into his skin. Running his rough fingertips over the perfectly crisp lines. He smiled for a second, forgetting he was being scowled. He remembered getting it after graduation and dragging Casey along with him. She was not a fan, but eventually it grew on her. Subconsciously she traces her fingers over his wrist now.

"It's my high school hockey number. It's been my lucky number my whole life. I even asked Casey to be my girlfriend on the 17th because of it. I got recruited into Queens cause of that jersey..." He trailed off.

He pointed to the bottom number that read XXVI. "The 26 under it is my jersey number at Queens. I hated it at first, I wanted 17 for obvious reasons. But I was a freshman, didn't have much of an option. I was lucky to be on the team. But this number too has slowly become very important to me." he explained.

"Will you be proposing to Casey on the 26th?" Dennis scoffed, clearly not serious. It sounded like he was making fun of Derek's idea.

But Derek didn't miss a beat. "With your blessing sir, I hope to." Derek admitted, shyly looking over to Casey.

Her eyes lit up, she couldn't hide the smile he caused.

Her father on the other hand had a hard time processing the new information, coughing a bit to clear his throat.

* * *

AN:  
Ours by Taylor Swift... I usually love all her songs, but not this one. But that line... it just hit me.  
Also, i'm still on the whole tattoo thing due to the Lizzie centric snapshot.


	193. 52 reasons

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****52 reasons**

Casey wasn't expecting Derek to give her anything for her birthday. She never expected anything of him. Which is why when he came into her room that night, after being gone all day, she was more than surprised to see a small gift in his hand.

He didn't say anything though. Not very surprising. But he did throw the box onto her bed before walking out of her room just as quickly as he appeared.

Casey frowned confused. She picked up the small box. It was the size of a deck of cards wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a small pink bow on the front of it. _What could it be?_ She asked herself for a second. It looked so pretty she almost didn't want to open wanted to just sit there for a moment and enjoy the fact that Derek Venturi actually thought of her. Something that (in her eyes) didn't happen often.

But lets be honest, the urge to rip open a present, no matter how big or small it might be, is very strong. So she did. She ripped the silver wrapping off it completely. Until it was revealed that underneath the wrapping paper laid a deck of cards...An actual deck of playing cards!

She frowned. Well, a gag gift was better than nothing. And it did kind of work. She had finally hit 21 and was now legal to party and drink everywhere. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood he would joke saying they would go to Vegas for her 21st and gamble away her life savings. So, it was thoughtful after all and that frown turned into a soft smile.

But then she noticed something. On the back of the box, in Derek's horrible hand writing, in black sharpie marker it read "52 reasons why I don't hate you."

She quickly opened the box and pulled the deck out. Each card had a message written across it.

I don't hate the way you say my name.  
I don't hate the way you smell.  
I don't hate your princess attitude.  
I don't hate your cooking.  
I don't hate it when you come to my games.  
I don't hate it when you hug me.  
I don't hate it when you catch me off guard.  
I don't hate fighting with you.  
I don't hate it when you're around.  
I don't hate it when you help me out.  
I don't hate it when you're single.  
I don't hate you're OCD.  
I don't hate hanging out with you.  
I don't hate your babe raider outfit.  
I don't hate the house smelling like candles.

It went on and on for 52 cards. The very last card in the deck reading "I don't hate you. At all. Not one bit." Safe to say that by the end of it Casey was in tears.

She found herself in his bedroom that an hour later. (After she had read, and reread every card at least 10 times. She had most of the reasons memorized by then.) She found him hunched over his desk studying. He looked very frustrated with whatever he was working on.

"What?" he asked when she stepped inside. His voice confirming his bad mood.

"You gave me 52 reasons why you don't hate me." she sung, very cheerfully.

"Yeah, so?" he replied, not giving her much of his attention.

"I don't think you hate me Derek...infact, I think you like me. I would even go as far as to say that you lo-"

"Finish that sentences and I'll-"

"You'll what?" she quickly replied calling his bluff. She was itching for a fight. (It had been days.) Plus she knew they had to maintain the balance between them. For every good moment there were two bad ones. It was down to science, really.

He groaned, turning his chair towards her. "I don't know why you're so excited about it. I got the idea online when I realized it was your birthday today." he lied. He had been searching for the perfect birthday gift all month.

"Did you get all 52 reasons online as well?" she countered, knowing he didn't. They were all from the heart and extremely personal to their dynamic.

"Go away." he groaned turning back to his computer.

She leaned over the back of his computer chair and wrapped her arms around him quickly, remembering that he didn't hate her hugs. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before placing a delicate kiss on his cheek before walking out.

Best birthday ever? Basically.

* * *

AN: I saw a deck of cars with 52 reasons why a guy loves this girl on tumblr... Had to put my Dasey spin on it.


	194. Exhaustion II

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Exhaustion II **

He heard her voice pulling him out from under. Although he loved her, and her unmistakable call, he was way too comfortable to reply.

"Derek," she called once more. Her voice silky smooth, begging him to answer.

It was a trick. She was never that sweet. Not unless she wanted something. And if she did want something, right then and there, at the moment the only reply he was going to give her was, "No."

"But-" she started, protesting quickly.

Even though his eyes were still closed he felt the sunlight seeping in through the windows. He had gathered enough energy to remember what had happened a few hours ago. She was real, in his arms at that very moment, and not a hallucination due to sleep deprivation that he had convinced himself about hours before. And being all that very true, there was no way he was moving from that bed with her. No way in hell.

"No." he replied once more.

"How-"

"No."

It was his day off, was it not? He recalled her convincing him of it hour's prior. And he was going to bask in its glory the only way fit. All he wanted to do was stay in bed with steady intervals of sex and food. Yet she had something in mind. And before she even tried to sway his mind about whatever it was he stopped her dead in her tracks.

He seemed to have shut her up because she didn't try to speak for a while. Which really was a pity because he was enjoying cutting her off. (It's the little things.) It had been a while since there last fight. It was hard to fight when he barley got a chance to speak to her. And when he did he just wanted to hear her voice and tell her that he loved her.

Although he just wanted to sleep, the small exchange of words did wake him up enough to go a few rounds with her. But she had suddenly gone mute.

After what seemed like hours, after he though the conversation was forgotten she spoke again. "Ok." she sighed. He wasn't expecting her to speak so he didn't get the chance to cut her off. But then he sunk in. She had said Ok...Ok in Casey language that was never in any way possible Ok. His eyes snapped open when it dawned on his. He groaned wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He pressed a kiss onto her shoulder strategically.

She didn't move. But she didn't melt into him as she usually does. Which he noticed instantly. His mind whirled with possibilities of what this (obviously not,) 'ok' could mean.

He was finally starting to relax again. Casey constant over thinking had rubbed off on him. Her was simply sleep deprived and delirious. He just needed to drift away again; with her under his arm and all will be well he convinced himself. And it was actually working until he felt her slip out of his hold.

"Casey-" he groaned, hopping to convince her to stay. He had no choice but o forget about sleep, open his eyes and face her.

"No." she replied.

"But-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

She placed her hands on the mattress and leaned over a bit. He groaned, remembering she had only worn a bra to bed the night before. The view was more then flattering, but was really not necessary at all. Especially when she was trying to get him _out_ of bed. He gulped as he anticipated what she was about to tell him. "You have to wake up Derek." she told him in a stern voice.

"But its my day off!" he yelled as she disappeared from his view and walked towards her bag. When did that get there?

"I lied." she shrugged as she put on the first outfit she found. She looked up at him and frowned, truly upset. "I begged. I fought. But they only gave you a few hours. Said you'd have to suck it up now that I was here." she explained.

"You yelled?" he asked amused.

She nodded, walking over to the bed. She took a seat next to his body, hand reaching out to push his hair out of his face. She missed him so much. But she had gotten good at hiding it, she had no choice. But she would not hold her tongue when management was working them too hard. "Of course," she admitted.

"Thank you," he whispered taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss onto her skin.

She smiled in return "Come on, I promise ill keep you safe today." she tried negotiating.

And with that, he finally moved. Because Casey was the best bodyguard that he had ever had. And even though he had to work all day, she'd be at his side.

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: I had this whole thing about it being his day off and all he wanted to do was stay in bed with her, but the seconds she leaves bed, so does he, because, what's the point of staying in bed when yours girls not there with you? You know?

But... then I tweeked it into being part 2 to Ch.180: Exhaustion!  
And as I wrote this i realized she was in a way his body guard, and remembered the Fridge incident. And also, its just kinda funny to me cause girlfriends of boyband members usually have to deal with so much BS from fans. She'd actually put herself in danger by protecting him! But, thats just my fangirl self speaking.

I wanted to update ASAP, so sorry about the quality.

So yeah!


	195. Forgotten

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Forgotten **

George walked into his house, expecting no one. The whole family was in the hospital. All except for Derek. Derek was...well he didn't really know where Derek was. But it was safe to assume that he was somewhere finding a way to cope. And George really couldn't blame the kid.

But he needed some sleep, and to be honest some peace and quiet. The last few days had been a rollercoaster and he was ready to get off of it. If only for a few hours.

But when he walked in, he found his eldest son, sitting in his precious recliner. An absent look in his eyes and a beer bottle in his hand balanced on one knee. Normally that would be ground for... well a grounding. But George understood this. This was Derek's copping mechanism this time, so he let it slide.

"Derek?" George called for his sons attention as he shrugged out of his jacket, throwing his keys on the small table near the entrance.

Gaining no reply George walked over to him. Derek's eyes hadn't moved. His followed the stare which was locked on the TV which just so happened to be off. George shook his head, he didn't think Derek would be in this bad of a shape... He took a seat on the coffee table and took the empty bottle out of Derek's hand practically unnoticed.

Derek's hand, along with the right side of his body was covered in cuts and bruises. Stitches on his right eyebrow due to a glass shard. And a broken rib, but he had gotten a lot worse in hockey practice, so it didn't affect him. Plus he the only reason he was hurt was in trying to safe Casey from some of the impact. He reached over to her side and pulled her into his body, but he was too late. She had already taken most of the hit, he was only there to cradle her body until the ambulance came.

"It's not your fault." George spoke. He was sure he was speaking to himself, being that Derek looked dazed. He didn't move, didn't speak. He was frozen, lost in his own mind it seemed. But still he had to try.

"I know it's not." Derek's raspy voice replied.

"What?" George asked quickly, surprised he got any response at all.

Derek flicked his eyes onto his father, but the same blank stare remained. "We were at the red light. _I_ wasn't drunk. It wasn't our fault. It was the drunk driver..." Derek trialed off.

Derek hadn't really given the family any details of what had happened. He did for the police report though. But all he told the family was that they got slammed into by a truck. What actually happened was new to George. "So, you guys were at a red light when..." he prompted his son.

"When he slammed into the passenger side of the car." Derek whispered closing his eyes quickly. The memory was pretty fuzzy. But he remembered how it happened.

"So, why are you like this? If it's not about the guilt?" he questioned.

"She doesn't remember me." Derek answered, opening his eyes.

George laughed. "Really Derek? Is your ego that big that you can't stand being forgotten?" he joked, trying to make light of the situation. But it didn't seem to work. "She can't remember any of us. She can't remember the last year, Derek! This has nothing to do with you." he assured his son.

"It's different with us, Dad." Derek spoke softly

That much George knew, but he wanted to hear his son say it."Why?"

"Because...Because she's nice to me now." he shivered. It was wrong.

"What?" George asked confused. He didn't exactly see the problem with that. It would be nice to have a civil Derek and Casey around for a change.

"I went to visit her after school yesterday... I teased her. Said it took her long enough to wake up. That she's racking up quite the hospital bill. She apologized repeatedly. Said they will release her tomorrow. That she'll be coming home and try her best not to be a burden."

"I don't see the problem..."

"I tried to pick a fight. Called her princess. She smiled and said I was sweet and caring. That we must get along so well. ..That is not my Casey dad!"

"Your Casey?" George replied, unable to contain the chuckle. He had caught Derek fair and square.

"You know what I meant!" Derek groaned embarrassed.

"So, you're mad because she's not fighting with you?"

"Yes! I'm not use to this Casey. There's no fight. There's no passion. I don't even know what to say to her. She was supposed to wake up and scream my name. Damn me to hell with her big intelligent words I don't understand. But that's not what happened."

George smiled, trying not to tease his son too bad. "I'm sure you can make her hate you again Derek."

"Not like she did before...that's a once in a life time thing Dad."

"Well, think about it this way. Maybe this time you can actually make her _love _you instead" he offered.

"She did," Derek whispered.

"What?"

"That kind of hate that we have- had,... it needs to be countered with the same amount of love." Derek explained.

Suddenly George was at a loss for words. What could he say to make thing remotely better? Casey couldn't remember that she hated **and** loved Derek...His son was clear heartbroken, in a strange messed up kind of way. But he understood it then."Derek... Maybe you should go see her today." he suggested.

"She doesn't remember me Dad" he repeated.

"So go make new memories. Consider this a fresh start." George shrugged, taking Derek's empty beer bottle to the kitchen, where he too needed a drink.

* * *

**AN**:

Wrote this because of reason:  
-I have finally accepted that I have a thing for Casey in the hospital. Don't judge me.  
-That being said, I know is similar to ch.115: Beep Beep, but I need to write this for the next reason...  
-I watched The Vow and I had to write about Casey forgetting Derek (as cliché as it is) because I never have before.  
-And that gave me and excuse to write a George x Derek piece which I don't think I ever have written either.  
-And because I wanted to use the line "Make her hate you again."


	196. Spontaneous

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
Spontaneous**

Spontaneous wasn't a word in Casey's vocabulary. She could spell it, use it in a sentence, and even translate it to French if you'd like. But she was never associated with the word. Sometimes she would try to veer off her perfectly scheduled lifestyle but those things even ended well. (ie: Operation Purple Frog.) So, it's no surprised that she had to make a plan for this crucial, once in a life time, life altering moment had to be strategically planed to a tee.

She waited until after diner (just in case things went south so didn't have to face him until the next day.) She knew he'd end up back in his room where she would make the move. With one more glance at the mirror, and a extra bit of lip gloss she was ready for battle.

She didn't bother knocking on his door, even though it was against her morals. But he was blasting music so loud he wouldn't have heard her anyway. And in that slight chance that he actually did, he would not let Casey into his room. So she simply had to go for it.

She quickly stepped inside, closing his bedroom door behind her. She was a women on a mission. Before he even got to yell about her being in his space she was at his side hands cradling his face roughly. Making him giver her all his attention.

He was confused. Unsure of what was going on. And once again before he had a chance to say anything, she was one step ahead. She pressed her lips roughly against his. But no matter how hard she tried, how hard she squeezed her eyes closed, hopping to see the fireworks, she didn't. How could she? There was as much passion in the kiss as there was in a rubber ball!

She pulled back after a few more awkward seconds clearly unsatisfied. _Must of not done it right_ she convinced herself. Not even bothering to acknowledge Derek's wide eyed stare. This wasn't about him, it was about her and what she felt like she needed to do.

That being said it was no surprise that she tried again, this time switching up the tactic. She pulled her knees up placing them on either side of his body, straddling him, molding her body against him in every way. Content with her position she let her hands find themselves in his hair, tugging on the locks a bit. In doing so she angled his head up, so she could properly reach his lips.

She smiled, pleased with herself before dipping down and trying it again. She took his bottom lip between her teeth gently, tugging at it. He hissed surprised, causing her to teeter against him a bit, lacking support in the position she was in. He quickly noticed it and brought his still hands to her waist, bringing their bodies even closer.

Feeling him responding to her wasn't something she expected. When Derek took over she gasped, letting him go free, tilting her head back a bit gasping for air. _What am i doing?_she asked herself quickly, ready to run. This was not going as planned. But her thoughts were halted when she felt his lips ghosting over her jaw.

She looked down at him and remembered why she was in that position to begin with. She tried it again, bowing her head against his for a second.

"Case?" he whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

She replied by slamming an open mouth kiss onto his lips. This time it wasn't was bland and boring. This time there was passion. They were reacting to one another with touch and taste. She could feel the fireworks exploding, the tingling that it sent through her whole system. They couldn't get enough of each other. But it was only suppose to be a kiss…

She pulled back breathless, giving him one last smile. Quickly she swiped the pad of her thumb right below his bottom lip, removing some of her lip gloss that had remained.

"Thanks," she replied before jumping off him and making her way out of his room, trying to keep her composure, and not trip on anything and be a typical klutz.

It wasn't until she was safely in the comfort of her own (locked) bedroom that she let out a squeal.

Mission accomplished. But she didn't let herself enjoy it for too long. It was time to plan the next one.

* * *

**AN**:

Someones requested a Dasey first kiss snapshot. This is what came to me.  
PS. I suck at describing kissing so... this took me forever to write! Don't hate me. I tried. 


	197. Penelope

**A Snap Shot****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek .**  
****AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Penelope**

"Casey... This isn't a good idea." he told her. He couldn't help but wince, the idea of going inside that small establishment was eating at his skin. This wasn't the first time she had mentioned it, but this was different. They were actually outside of the damned place. He knew there wasn't anything that was going to change her stubborn mind. He just knew it wasn't going to go well. But still he tried one more time.

She laughed nervously, hopping he wouldn't notice her faltering thoughts on the situation. "You love me, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He groaned throwing his hands up in surrender. "You can't just use that anytime you want something Casey!" he fought. It was a low blow after all.

"Der," she breathed out, arms reaching out to comfort him. "Look, there's no harm." she shrugged, hopping she was convincing enough.

"No harm? She tells you your prince charming is waiting for you in New York, you're on the next flight, completely forgetting about this!" he yelled pointing at them.

"You think that little of me?" she asked, a flash of hurt across her face.

"No, of course not. It just sucks to know that you actually care what some psychic, who doesn't even know us, thinks!" he countered.

"Do this for me." She begged with those big puppy dog eyes.

"You know I will." he sighed defeated, opening the door to Penelope's the Psychic, "Even if it breaks us up." he whispered to himself.

* * *

They had agreed the Derek would go in first. Then Casey. And only until they were both done, they would share what the Penelope had said. Derek going first because we all know Casey wouldn't be able to contain herself from spilling the beans the second she walked out the room.

"You don't want to be here." Penelope spoke the second Derek walked into the back room.

She didn't even get a chance to look around the room. It was straight out of a movie. The crystal ball in the center of the table. Her tarot cards in front of her with the candles setting the ambiance. The room covered in deep reds and purples with gold accents. Bottles with potions decorated the walls. It was actually pretty cool.

"No, I don't." he admitted taking a look at her.

She looked well into her years and reeked of herbs and spices. She wore a silk scarf around her head, her dark hair hung lose and wild under it. She even had small gold chain wrapped around her forehead. She was dressed in velvet and royal colors, straight out of a movie. He didn't think that kind of stuff was actually true.

"But you're here. Because of a women." she continued.

He gave her an annoyed look. Really? Is that all? "That's not hard to guess. Everything I do somehow is contacted to her." he replied, falling into the chair across the table in a slump.

"You love her." she told him easily.

He nodded. Obviously.

"Why are you here?" she asked, already knowing the answer. But she needed to hear him say it.

"I'm suppose to find out my future. And... If she's in mine." he breathed out in a shaky voice.

"She is." the women told him, leaning back into her chair.

"I know," he shrugged. She would always be in his life one way or another. He knew that much. But what position she would hold…that was the tricky part.

"You can't escape her, Derek."

"I wouldn't want to."

"Do you want to know when youll get married? If youll have kids? When you'll _die_?" she asked him.

"No. I can't wait to find out all those answers." He admitted.

"Then you're done here." she told him.

"Thats it?" he asked confused. "Arnt you going to look into your crystal ball? Get a vision. Read my palm?"

She chuckled at his request. "I don't need to. Casey's your Princess, Derek." she assured him.

"Really?" he asked. A grin stretched across his features.

"Yes." she returned the smile. "Go send her in." she urged him.

But what he didn't see was her flip a few cards onto the table when he stepped out…

* * *

"Stop." the women spoke right when Casey stepped over the threshold into the dimly lit room.

Crazy froze, scared.

"You don't have to sit. I already know what you're here for. Casey... That man who just walked out of this room, he's the man your meant to be with." She told her quickly.

"I know." Casey smiled. "I know," she said with a nod.

"Then why did you come here today?" the psychic that she wasn't normal for her. She usually had the answer.

"To convince him." Casey replied before turning around.

Penelope watched as they left. She didn't lie, they were meant to be. It was in the cards, she did read them when Derek walked out. But they didn't have much time left...

* * *

**An:**

Came to me while I was making toast one morning.


	198. Thank You

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Thank You**

"I don't like her." Angie spoke once Derek's family was out the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

They had come over for dinner hosted at Derek's apartment to meet Angela for the first time ever. He was trying to keep her hidden from them for a while. It lasted 6 months so he figured it was time they know of her existence.

"Who?" he asked his girlfriend confused before heading towards the kitchen.

She had only just met them, how could she not like someone in his family so soon? He knew his family was weird and dysfunctional. They were an acquired taste, but they meant well. They didn't even embarrass him as much as he was mentally prepared himself for. They were well behaved and he thought they had made a good impression! But apparently he was wrong.

"Casey." Angie spoke in a emotionless tone, following him.

He couldn't exactly defend Casey. Although he knew she had done nothing wrong. They behaved like a much more tamer version of themselves. She complimented the organic food. He teased about her own cooking skills. She pouted but gave no reply in hopes to end it. But Derek could never just drop things with her. So it went on for a bit longer, the whole family use to it. Angela on the other hand watching the pair amazed how step siblings could behave that way.

"Why?" he dared ask as he loaded the dishwasher.

He knew he shouldn't even ask. This was going to be the start of a long battle he wasn't looking forward to. But he had no choice. He knew he couldn't just ignore it. It wouldn't go away. No matter how far away he kept Casey.

"Is it not obvious?" she asked. He saw through her attitude, she was intimidated by Casey. But he couldn't understand why.

"...No." he replied slowly.

"Shes in love with you, Derek" She breathed out.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head and looked up at her lovingly. "Oh, come on Ang!" He spoke.. "I'm the first to brag about women falling in love with me. But even _I_ can't spin that one." He teased before going back to his task. It was mostly a distraction, he was never one to clean up. But then again, Ang cooked a beautiful meal. The rest was on him.

She sighed hopping onto the counter watching him. Trying to get the truth out of him. "Derek... why do you call her Princess?"

Honestly, he didn't even realizes he did that. It's secondhand nature to him at this point. "I always have." he shrugged brushing it off like it's nothing. Normal even.

"I don't like it." she whispered. Trying to keep her jealousy in tact, but Derek saw right through that too.

"It's not flattery, sweetheart. I've always called her that." He emphasized the point, hopping she'd understand that it was Casey and Derek's dynamic. Nothing more.

"Why?" She asked again.

Finished with his task Derek leaned against the opposite counter to face her. "Its an insult. Me and Casey... we insult each other. It's what we do." He explained, a little annoyed with the situation. He did introduce her as his step sister... exactly what she was. Why was Ang taking it the wrong way?

"Don't tell me you think that's actually normal!" she fought back quickly.

"Ang, its-" he stared but got caught off.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that interrupted him. Which he was grateful for because he saw this quickly escalating into something bigger, which it really didn't have to be.

"Someone must have forgotten something." Angela spoke softer this time, making her way towards the door.

"I'll be in the shower." He told her, trying not to smile. He was a lucky bastard.

* * *

Angela opened the front door to find Casey waiting on the other side. Before she could even form a reaction Casey was speaking.

"I'm so sorry." Casey started, stammering on her words just a bit. "I just… I need to get something off my chest before I left." she quickly explained.

Surprised by her words Angela could only node, urging her to go on. "Sure, what's up?" she asked cautiously.

"I just… I wanted to say thank you." Casey shrugged uncomfortably under Angela's glare.

"For...?"

"For taking putting up with him and taking care of him. He's... he's a hand full. I know. Trust me, I know!" She smiled. "I was worried_ I'd_ have to end up taking care of him after all his doomed relationships." She went on.

Angela blank expression was a dead giveaway that she wasn't going about it right. So Casey tried again.

"Look, me and Derek, we've seen each other go through countless_ horrible_ relationships and... I know this time he's in a good one. He looks happy. So I just wanted to thank you. Because although he claims to be fine on his own, I know he's not. Now I can rest easy knowing he's not with some horrible girlfriend from hell," Casey chuckled softly, hopping she did better explaining it the second time around.

Angela wasn't sure how to respond. 'You're welcome' didn't seem to be the appropriate response. "Casey... don't mind me asking but why do you care so much? I thought all you guys did was fight?"

Casey smiled. "That's just us i guess." She shrugged. "He has my back, I have his. But well _never_ let each other know it…" she trialed off. "Anyway, dinner was lovely. Have a good night Angela." Casey finished before turning around and leaving a perplexed girlfriend standing in an empty doorway.

* * *

AN:  
I know this is a little similar to ch.154 Casey Who? But I wanted Casey to **thank**one of Derek's girlfriends. And So this happened.

Also, is regards to the last chapter where everyone like "THE LAST LINE!" Basically what i meant was that when she actually read the cards when Derek walked out, it showed death. So she was quick to send Casey off so they could spend the rest of their time together.

And the lovely and loyal reviewer nmlovegoodxl asked why I stopped asking questions in my AN's like i use to. And i gotta admit, I totally forgot about that! So here the question: **How embarrassing if your family? Would you be scared to bring a significant other around them?**

My family's not too bad. But I wouldn't bring anyone around them until I knew it was serious!


	199. Soaked

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Soaked**

They ran under a nearby bus stop that had a little awning for coverage. Their laughs could be heard down the block.

"I'm soaked!" she yelled looking up at him with a brilliant smile that had been missing for far too long.

"Yeah, you are," he smirked. His eyes flicked down at her chest then back to her eyes. He didn't mean to stare; he was actually just trying to point out the obvious without having to actually say it.

She followed his eyes and noticed the problem. Her white Queens tshirt wasn't doing a good job at covering her chest. It became very see through exposing her orange bra underneath it.

She quickly wrapped her arms over her chest, her cheeks flushing pink instantly. The laughter previously radiating through her body suddenly replaced with the overwhelming embarrassment covering that her body just like the rain.

He couldn't help but shake his head at their predicament. Without much thought about it he tore off his own tshirt. It was black and would conceal her properly. It was just as wet as hers, but it would do the job so he handed it to her.

"You'll get sick!" she told him, refusing the shirt shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes at her concern. "I'll be fine." he told her, putting the black shirt into her hands.

She wrung out the shirt first and inspected it for a moment, debating whether or not she should listen to Derek for once. Eventually she did pull the shirt over her head and onto her body. It clung to her mold, but this time she was hidden behind the black material.

She looked at him, shirtless, his arms and tone stomach glistening with drops of rain. His boxers peeking just above his jeans which hung a little lower due to its weight from the absorbed rain. His hair stuck to his forehead and the sides of his cheeks. He brushed them away subconscious while she watched him.

"Done checking me out?" he asked.

"Shut up," she countered with a playful shove.

He smiled in return and looked at her without worry this time. Her clothes were soaked obviously. Her cheeks flushed from the combination of running, laughing and blushing. Her hair was wild and loss curling due to the water. She looked good in his clothes, even while wet.

"Thank you." she told him, interrupting his survey of her body.

"Its just a shirt Case," he replied, stuffing his hand into his pockets. He stared at there surroundings. It looked like it wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon...

"No... I mean for all of this. You dragging me out today. I needed it."

She was wallowing in self pity due to her recent break up for days. He refused to deal with it and forced her to get dressed and walk around campus for a bit. That was until a unexpected storm hit and they got drenched!

"I have my moments," he shrugged, unsure of how to take the compliment.

She watched her carefully. He was cold; she could tell he was trying to control his shivering. The combination of the rain, wind, and lack of clothes was going to get him sick, and all to keep her virtue...she would never hear the end of it.

"Race you back to campus?" she suggested. She knew they couldn't stay there much longer.

"Seriously? You wanna run for it?" he replied, excited for the challenge.

She shrugged giving him a daring look. That's all it took for him to take took running, gaining a big advantage.

"Der-ek! You cheated!" she yelled through the empty streets following close behind.

* * *

**An:** Mostly written on my blackberry at midnight. Its been VERY rainy here in NY lately. =(  
I dont know... I thought it was cute in my head?

Question: Even get caught in a summer shower like that? Was it terrible or fun?

I got caught in a storm so bad that I was walking in puddle (no way around them) halfway up my calf. It was actually fun, and an adventure with a few of my friends.

PS. I do believe next snapshot is #200? And i've got just the thing for such an occasion ;) 


	200. Her Protection

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Her Protection**

**CPOV**

She was fidgety and on edge, but that wasn't new anymore. It had become second nature to her in the last few weeks. It was horrible; the whole situation was fucked up and wrong. If she were her normal self, she wouldn't be caught dead in this position. But she wasn't. Somehow he changed her. He stripped her of her independence, her morals and even her voice. He made her feel worthless; like she was_nothing_.

She knew something had to be done about it; she didn't bother making a move. She was terrified to say the least. So she sat there and took it, keeping a fake smile painted across her candy lips and an extra foundation bottle tucked inside her purse (just in case it got bad and she had to cover it up).

Every now and then she'd stare up at the sky and thank God that Derek had taught her to lie. Because of him, she was one hell of an actress now.

Nick's voice quickly brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He yelled with a sarcastic chuckle, looking past her. Although he chuckled, it was clear that he was annoyed. And when he got annoyed, _she_ was the only one in trouble.

Her eyes went wide as she turned around, following his eyes until she found the source of his reaction. She gulped; her stomach dropped and her heart clenched. This was _not_ good.

"Well..." Derek smirked, making his way closer to the pair. "I'm not fucking you. And I'm definitely not kidding. So no." Derek snapped back instantly when he reached the couple's table.

They were sitting at the empty tables in the quad, enjoying the night sky and cool breeze after their date at the movies. No one knew where she was, or so she thought.

"Love," Nick started, looking at her instead of Derek.

He used nicknames on her all the time; sweetheart, babe, love, Angel. It was all a lie. He _didn't_ love her. You don't treat the ones you love the way he treated her.

"You really should tell him to leave or I'm going to make him." Nick went on threatening Derek. He kept a light voice and a fake smile across his lips…like it was funny. But they were all well aware of how serious the situation actually was.

"Der-" she stared saying, her voice wavering. She was worried for Derek.

* * *

**DPOV**

He cut her off quickly. "Ohhhhh no you don't!" He shook his head. "_You_ don't get to tell her what to do. _I _do! Until she goes and completely ignores what I say." He said, giving her a pointed look. He had warned her that this would happen eventually. She didn't listen.

Nick stood up. "Look mate, why don't you fuck off, yeah?"

He ignored him completely and turned toward Casey. He crouched down to meet her level as she was sitting down. He put his car keys into her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze and spoke. "Wait in the car." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Derek-" She tried to explain; eyes darting between Nick and his own.

"Wait in the car." He repeated, this time a lot more demanding. He didn't have time to be sweet. He _needed_ to get her out of there. He knew showing up would start a problem, but he would handle it.

"I can't." She breathed out, tears already threatening her eyes.

He groaned frustrated. "Damnit Casey!" He cursed. "Stop protecting your piece of shit boyfriend! I know what he did to you." He yelled.

He wasn't sure how they ended up there. How Casey ended up in an abusive relationship. How he started seeing the bruises and catching her lies. He figured she'd come around eventually but it was only getting worse and still she remained quiet. He had no choice but to step in. He told her to stay away from Nick. He didn't explain why, or that he knew anything. But he warned her that if she didn't, he would step in.

She laughed it off like a joke. But he knew it was all an act. She _couldn't_ fool him.

"I'm not protecting him." She muttered low enough for only Derek to hear. "I'm trying to protect _you_." She whispered.

It broke his heart to see her like that; to worry about his own protection instead of her own. If only she cared about herself a little bit more…he thought.

"For fucks sake! Might as well kiss her while you're at it, mate!" Nick scoffed, clearly unhappy with the way Derek spoke to Casey…so close and intimately.

Although he heard Nick, he refused to respond, not yet.

"I'll be fine." He promised her, adding a smile to sweeten the deal. "Wait in the car." He told her.

She nodded numbly, gathering her things.

He stood up, glaring at Nick once more. "Nah, I won't. Because a guy doesn't kiss a girl when she doesn't want to be kissed. You know... Like when she's trembling because she's terrified that you're gonna hit her?" He went on, obviously hinting at some of the things Nick had done to Casey.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Look, I dunno what you're talking about, but if you don't get out of my way-"

"You'll what? Hit me like you hit Casey? Try me." He dared Nick, taking a step closer to him.

* * *

**CPOV**

Casey had grabbed her things and ran towards the parking lot that was closest to the Quad where she knew the Prince would be waiting. She fumbled with the keys a bit until she managed to unlock the car. She hid inside, slamming the door behind her before securing the lock. Only then did she allow herself to take a deep breath. Once she got her thoughts together, she scrambled to get her phone out of her purse and scrolled down until she found his name.

"Sam!" She screamed into the phone in a panic the second he answered.

"Relax. I'm already here." He quickly explained, hoping to relax her a bit.

The tears she was holding back started to fall. "You knew?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Yeah..." Sam sighed. "He was pissed when he found out you were out with Nick tonight. I knew I couldn't stop him _this time _Casey. I tried. I promise I did." He stressed his voice, trying to make her understand.

But they both knew it wasn't the first time. There was just so much Sam could do…even he wanted to intervene since he didn't like the idea of Casey getting hurt by that scumbag.

"Okay, okay. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. Nick's-" She started to explain how much damage Nick could do.

Sam cut her off. "Nick can't touch Derek right now Case. Not with how pissed off he is. No one can. He'll be fine, alright? Don't worry. Well meet you at the car in a few minutes." He reasoned with her.

"Okay." She whispered, not being able to say any more about the situation.

"You know he's only doing this because he cares about you, right?"

"Yeah I know." She smiled before hanging up. _Who would of thought?_

* * *

**CPOV**

Killing time is one of the hardest things to do when every second could end up being disastrous. She couldn't do anything to take her mind off the situation. How could she? Derek was dealing with Nick of all people! At least Sam was around in case things went really bad. But she had _no_ idea what was going on. She was stuck in the car waiting for it to end...

How would it end? Maybe with an ambulance being called, or maybe the cops? Or maybe even both. She shuttered at the thought. She wished nothing more than to have actually listened to him; to avoid the whole situation and for once do what Derek wanted.

Finally after what felt like ages, she saw both Derek and Sam walking into the parking lot towards her. She opened the car door instantly, nearly taking it off its hinges with her strength. She was in front of Derek in seconds.

"Der," she winced seeing the damage. He had a busted lip and his left eye was already swelling. She never wanted any of this to happen. She never wanted him to get hurt because of her.

"Its fine Casey," He replied with a shrug. He even trying his best to smile like it was no big deal.

Without any thought she wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping into the embrace, hugging him for just a moment. She needed to hold him and make sure he was okay.

It took her a few seconds to remember where they were. She flushed; embarrassed of her reaction. Usually she was good at keeping those kinds of (Derek) feelings at bay, but tonight she couldn't.

"I thought you were back up!" She yelled, pulling her head back enough to lock eyes with Sam, who was right next to them.

"I was. He didn't need me! You should've seen him Case." Sam smiled with pride. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again!" He imitated Derek, pretending to punch his left palm with his right fist with every word. "It was awesome!" Sam gushed. "Caught it on video too." He smirked, waving his phone in front of Casey. He quickly brushed pass her and towards the Prince to let the pair have their privacy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing her fingers over his forming bruises. She didn't dare take a step away from him though. Even if somehow she was hurting him, she couldn't let him go just yet.

He didn't even wince or display an ounce of pain. He looked fine, normal even. And he didn't seem to mind holding her either. His arms were still wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him.

"For not listening to me when I tell you to stay away from a guy?" He asked with a faint smirk playing on his lips because he was right and he _loved_ being right.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah." She replied before looking down at the ground, embarrassed. "And for putting you in this situation." She muttered.

"Hey," he spoke softly, curling his index finger under her chin to get her attention "_I_ put myself in it. You didn't ask me to." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Casey," he groaned as he looked away from her.

But that wouldn't do. She grabbed his face roughly, demanding his attention. "No Derek! Why? Why do you go to these lengths to protect me?" She begged him. She wanted some kind of confession. She knew they were teetering on the edge; so close to being there, yet so far away.

He dropped his hold on her instantly and took a step back. "Because I'm your stepbrother!" He replied harshly, not believing his own words or expecting her to believe it either but the thought alone brought him back to the reality of the situation. He shouldn't hold her that way. He wasn't supposed to.

"Derek." She spoke his name in a fit of giggles. It was a pathetic excuse, they both knew it. But at least she was smiling again.

"Give me tonight Casey." He laughed with her. It was slightly amusing in a weird way. "I just kicked some guy's ass for touching you. Let me have tonight Princess." He begged, laying his forehead against hers gently, fingertips brushing softly against her cheek. He was glad she hadn't seen that fight. She probably wouldn't let him touch her that way if she had.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She didn't reply right away. She wanted to enjoy the small moment of pure intimacy between them.

"Okay," she finally replied, pulling away from him. "Let's go home," she smiled as she pulled on his hand before they headed towards the car.

* * *

**An:**

Nick's a British jerk. Not really based on anyone. I've just been watching _Misfits_ (a British tv show...cause I don't watch enough British TV!) the slang inspired the character. But my lovely friend Mel (Dark-Supernatural-Angel) mentioned how Nick reminds her of Klaus from The Vampire Diaries, and it totally works. So, if that helps, go with it!

I kind of skipped over the fight part 'cause honestly, I wouldn't be able to properly describe it.

In case you're wondering why I chose this SS for #200, I guess I should explain. I believe this is the first time I put Casey (poor girl, I do put her through a lot) into an abusive relationship. And I like Derek being superman. And someone prompted me (a while ago, sorry I'm so late and don't remember who) to write about a jealous Derek, so I kinda tried to make him jealous and overprotective (for valid reasons obviously) here. So yeah...?

And the ending (right when Sam walks away) took me forever to write! I'm not satisfied. But forgive me.

**Question**: Do you get Jealous? Do you act on it or just sulk in it?


	201. Unauthorized

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Unauthorized**

"An unauthorized personnel roaming our corridors accompanied by McDonald. Would you like to explain?" Agent Miller asked as he approached the pair in the empty corridor.

Casey chuckled. "I don't answer to you Miller." she shook her head annoyed. Agent Miller had been out to get her since the first day of training. It was really getting annoying. "But, if you _must_ know, it's just Derek. Stand down. He's not a security threat." Casey explained keeping Derek behind her at all cost. Because although this was her agency, and there shouldn't be any threats, Miller was the worst of the worst and she wouldn't dare leave Derek unprotected.

"Derek? As in Venturi? The same Derek you complain on an hourly bases?" Miller asked, clearly annoyed that Casey would bring him to the base.

"You complain about me?" Derek whispered form behind her protective stand. He couldn't keep a smirk off his face. Even agents in a secure base knew about him. That was something to be smug about, at least in his book.

Casey ignored Derek's comment and kept her eyes locked on Agent Miller. She resisted an eye roll trying her best to keep a professional attitude with her obnoxious coworker. "Yes, same Derek." she spoke softly, trying to keep her voice leveled. "Now if you please excuse us."

But that didn't seem good enough for Agent Miller. "Agent McDonald, you should know better than to bring a civilian into headquarters. Protocol states-"

"Yeah, I know exactly what protocol states. I memorized the hand book too, remember?" she fought back. She couldn't deal with Agent Miller at the moment. She had more important things to deal with, like Derek. But then again maybe that's why Miler was being such a nuisance. Maybe he was jealous that Casey had another pain in the ass to deal with today...

"This is not a game agent. You can't just bring him in here to validate the war between the two of you. McDonald, I thought you knew the risks-"

"I'm very much aware of the risks I'm putting him in." she shot back cutting him off.

"He becomes a liability." Miller warned.

"And I will do everything in my power to keep him safe!" she yelled back taking a step close to Agent Miller

"This isn't a smart move agent." he hissed looking down at her.

"He's my next of kin." she replied through gritted teeth.

"What?" Derek gasped behind her. He wasn't aware of that. Until a few hours ago he didn't even know what Casey's job was.

Casey refused to look at Derek. She couldn't in that moment. Her eyes remained locked on Millers as she spoke. "If something were to happen to me, he would be the first to be notified. I _need_ him to know about this. I asked Head of Command permission to bring him here today. Obviously permission was granted. Any further questions agent?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"None," Miller replied, stepping aside finally letting the pair through.

Derek quickly followed Casey's lead with a million question. Casey still too embarrassed wouldn't dare look back.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

She woke up in a sweat, again. She sighed wiping her forehead dry. This was becoming a daily reoccurrence. You'd think that with the life she led she'd be having nightmares far worse; with guns and scary vicious men, but no. Her nightmares revolved around Derek, but then again didn't they always?

She had this one too many times to count. She would always sit back and watch the scene like a movie, until she started screaming at him, but never being heard.

_It was always in Derek's apartment. Always._ _It started off with him lounging on his recliner in his living room when there would be a knock on his door. He'd casually make his way over in absolutely no rush._

_He'd open the door and find two rather large men in classic black suits, dark sunglasses and earpieces in. "Uh oh," he'd say. "Am I getting arrested again? I swear I'll pay the fine!" he'd say._

_"Are you Derek Ventrui?" one would ask, his voice very monotone and emotionless._

_"Yes," he'd hesitate to answer._

_"We regret to inform you that Miss Cassandra Rose McDonald died in the line of duty. She left this for you." the other would speak, pulling out a simple white envelop for Derek._

_"Oh, this is good!" Derek would smirk, accepting the envelope. "Thanks guys," he'd tell them before closing the door on the pair. It was clear to see that they weren't use to that reaction when they did house calls._

_Derek would walk back in, throwing the envelope on his kitchen table. The same table covered in other junk mail that would soon be tossed out. And no one would know what actually happened to her. Because he thought it was a joke, a prank she had been pulling in retaliation for his own. But it wasn't. It was true, and she could only scream, hopping he could hear her. But he never could._

After weeks of the same nightmare she decided she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't let that happen, the possibility of it was just way too high.

He was her next in kin. She could always change it to Nora to Lizzie, she knew that. But she also knew that it had to be Derek. He was the only one who would understand.

* * *

AN: Had to give the whole Dasey Spy thing a try. I havn't been writing lately, but rest assured I have many (27 to be exact) ideas in my doc manger waiting to be completed!

Question: Ever wanted to be a spy?


	202. Visiting

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Visiting**

Derek groaned making his way towards his dorm room door yet again. "Jeez Casey! I know you're in love with me but-" Derek's eyes went wide in shock when he saw that Casey was not on the other side of the door.

He really thought it would be Casey being that she was there only minutes ago complaining about something or the other. He shooed her away, not having time to fight. He was 'studying' with his teammates. (Read: Playing video games.) But alas it wasn't his dearest Space Case after all. It was Emily. Emily Davis. His sorta kinda maybe girlfriend. Yeah... her.

"Em?" he asked, his voice shaky.

She smiled at him shyly after having heard him talking about Casey. It seemed that their relationship had changed a bit… "Surprise?" she shrugged.

"...yeah," he replied, embarrassed. "Surprise." he repeated running a hand through his hair nervous.

"Is it Casey again? Tell her to bring food!" came a male voice from inside Derek's room.

Emily shot him a confused glare. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah... Sorry. I'm just studying with a few of the guys," he explained, opening the door a bit so she could look inside. He wasn't lying. Inside were 4 other hockey players who waved her way.

She nodded awkwardly in acknowledgment. "I guess I could always go find Casey or something..." she trailed off noticing the weirdness between them. "I just thought I'd be nice to see you is all... I missed you," she whispered the last part.

"Yeah?" he asked.

He made sure he didn't lie and say he missed her too because to be honest he didn't. He was too caught up in his college life to really miss his girlfriend. They had left things so... vague he wasn't even sure how to react. Or what they even were. They didn't really break up. But they didn't keep in touch ether. But it seemed like Emily still had some kind of feelings for him if she was willing to hop on a bus, travel four hours out to Queens just to surprise him.

"I'm sorry... I just thought-" she stuttered unsure of how to make things right.

"Don't be sorry. Its just, you're here! I didn't..." he tried to explain, not really sure how to.

"Its fine! Don't worry." She smiled as brightly as she could, trying to hide her tears. " I'll just go find Casey and then well...talk?" she offered.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a call this time." he smirked trying to make light of the situation.

She tried her best to smile back and turned to leave. He watched her as she made it halfway down the hallways, until she turned back towards him again.

"Derek," she started.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Casey yet?" she asked, her voice soft, and vulnerable.

"Tell her what?" he asked confused.

Emily chuckled. "Never mind." she replied walking through the empty corridor.

* * *

An: Don't think i've done a Demily (with Dasey subtext) before... Did you feel the awkwardness? I hope so!

Question: Did you ever ship Demily? I couldn't. Im too die hard.


	203. Void III

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Void III**

You'd think that after being away for a year that her family would be around to pick her up at the airport. But no, that's _not_ how things seem to work.

She walked out of the terminal completely alone and utterly heartbroken. She figured she'd catch a cab or something. But then she heard a whistling sound that strangely registered in her system. It made an uneasy shiver run down her body. She didn't understand why, but her eyes involuntary searched for the source of the sound.

She spotted the car first. He didn't even bother waiting for her outside of it. It's amazing how he could annoy her in less than 5 seconds flat, (a new record maybe?) She rolled her eyes while making her way towards the car. Her eyes burned holes into him as she stared at him through the windshield as she approached him. When she was close enough, he popped the hood.

Her jaw dropped. Was he really going to make her do it herself? Well, then again why would she expect anything else? After much struggle she got her two large luggage bags into the trunk. Even though he was still seated in the driver's seat, she could somehow hear his evil chuckles as she wrestled with the heavy bags.

When she was done she slammed the trunk door down roughly. She knew he would hate it. She remembered the way he would yell if anyone treated The Prince like a pile of junk (you know, for what it actually was). He expected you to treat it as a brand new sports car, something she _never_ seemed to understand.

She huffed before sliding into the passenger side seat. What kind of welcome home was this? She thought to herself. But it wasn't until she turned her head towards him, and saw the wicked smirk dripping off his lips that the butterflies exploded in her stomach; like fireworks. It was so unexpected she felt like she was going to throw up glitter and rainbows.

There he was...the guy who never strayed far from her mind all year long. The one who didn't call, email or seem to care about her. Yet she _missed_ him like he was a piece of her. And although she was furious with him at that moment, she finally felt _whole_ again. She gulped in realization (this was not how things were supposed to happen).

"Took you long enough," were the first words he said to her.

Well, so much for a romantic greeting that she had imagined in her head for days now. It was the only way she found sleep at night nowadays; making up scenarios she knew could never actually happen. But somehow, in doing this, she manages to doze off with a hint of a smile across her lips.

She refused to grant him a reply. What was she supposed to say? Although fighting with Derek was second nature to her, she felt a bit uneasy. What if she had lost her touch? What if she didn't do it right anymore?

Her silence seemed to bother him, so he tried again. "How was your flight?" He asked, the condescending tone completely vanished from his voice. He pulled out of the airport and onto the main highway with ease.

She knew he didn't actually care what her answer was. He was making small talk, trying to fill the awkward silence between them. "Fine," she shrugged, keeping her eyes locked out the window.

"Nora wanted to pick you up. But-"

"It's fine." She interrupted him. She knew everyone had their reasons. She knew Derek had to be begged and probably even bribed to go pick her up. She wasn't comfortable with being a burden. Especially Derek's.

He sighed, noticing her shutting him out. "What?" He asked, completely annoyed with her at that point.

"Nothing." She replied.

And just as the word slipped out of her mouth he took a sharp right, pulling the car over into the emergency lane quickly.

Casey's eyebrows knotted together. That was uncalled for and highly dangerous as well. Was he trying to kill her? (He probably wished she would stay in New York).

"Casey!" He yelled.

"What?" She replied gently…keeping it short with him was best.

"Look, okay. I'm sure you had a blast in New York. But the family really missed you. A lot! And the reason why they're not here is cause they're waiting for you. They've got this huge welcome home party to surprise you with. But you sitting here moping. About what? Being home? Put a fucking smile on your face and pretend you're happy for them. 'Cause they spent days planning this whole thing and you look like you're in hell right now." He yelled at her.

Casey didn't know how to reply…that was a lot to processes. "The family missed me?" She asked softly.

"For some reason. God I wish you would have stayed if this is how you're going to act." He groaned, gripping the steering wheel roughly.

"Did you miss me?" She spoke calmly, unlike him.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. As if he could have possibly heard her wrong.

"Did you miss me?" She repeated easily.

"What? Casey, why-"

"It's a simple question Derek. Did. You. Miss. Me?" She spoke, her voice a bit harsher this time.

He watched her for a second. Her vanilla scent he had been missing had filled the car. Every breath he took in was hypnotizing. She was here right next to him for the first time in a year; she wasn't miles away. _He missed her_. He finally admitted it to himself.

_Fuck it,_ he thought. He went for it. He leaned over the center counsel. Cradled her face in his hands and without hesitation, he pressed his lips onto hers.

But she couldn't accept that as answer. Why would she?

"Der-" She tried speaking before he silenced her with another kiss.

"Wha-" and again he shut her up.

"I-" and after that he gave up. He dropped his hands from her face clearly defeated.

With a sigh he settled back into his seat, not daring to give her a second look. He took a minute to regain himself before turning the engine back on and pulling back onto the main road.

Although he went on like nothing happened, Casey couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"That's not how I expected that to happen." He admitted in a hushed tone, almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She replied with guilt. It wasn't how she had imagined it either.

He said nothing. There was nothing to say. He made a mistake. He let his emotions take over. He would shut down now completely.

They were a few blocks away from home when she spoke again. "Can we try that again?" She asked peeking from under her eyelashes. She sounded like a shy school girl.

He turned towards her confused. "What?"

"I promise I won't talk this time." She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

And that's how he found himself pulling over once more…this time to give her a well-deserved welcome home present.

* * *

**AN**: This has been sitting in my Doc Manager for months! I needed to just post it already. But the ending was killing me! Still not crazy about how I wrote it (the idea is right though).

Question: Do you ever make up scenarios in your head? I do it just before bed- such a girl, I know. *sigh*


	204. Muse

**A Snap Shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Muse**

She should have known he had something up his sleeve when he came home with a box of pizza that night. And not the ordinary pizza from down the block either. It was the thin crust kind that she often raved about. It even had veggie toppings (only half though, he had to eat too!). But since he was actually being nice to her, she didn't fight it.

"So, I need you to come with me to this thing tomorrow night." He told her, in between bites before reaching for his beer.

"To a _thing_?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Some dinner thing I have to go to for work," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Derek was a director. He majored in film at Queens while he played hockey for the majority of his stay. He was often working late nights, on set, for a small independent movie. They hadn't seen much of each other lately because of it.

"And you want me to come?" She asked confused. He never took her anywhere _especially_ when it had to do with his work.

He made a sour face. "Not exactly _want_. More like I'm fresh out of options." He lied easily.

"Sell it to me." She smirked, ignoring his prior comment.

"What?"

"You want me to go with you? Sell it to me. It's not like you have a choice." She grinned.

"Um...free drinks all night? And from what I hear the foods pretty good too." He shrugged.

"What's it for?"

"Just some award or something." He told her, his voice sounding completely uninterested. But he knew he'd be getting a very prestigious award that night.

"Formal?"

He shrugged. "I'm wearing my suit jacket." He offered.

She rolled her eyes, that didn't seem too fancy (but to be honest, she would have said yes from the very beginning.) "Sure, why not." she replied, unenthused.

* * *

He really should have explained it more. She was not mentally prepared for the night's event. He slipped his hand into hers with ease as they approached what looked like a red carpet full of paparazzi. Of course it wasn't a real Hollywood movie premiere but the press was legit. They were at the Toronto Film Festival, and he hadn't even told her.

"Der," she whispered, pulling on his sleeve like a little girl.

"Just smile Case," he replied as they walked down the carpet.

"Derek! You're the man of the hour tonight. How does it feel?" The first reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face.

"It hasn't even sunk in yet to be honest." He replied, giving a polite smile as they made their way down. He answered quick questions on the way, and promised he'd catch up with them after. He knew Casey was a ticking time bomb the second they got onto the carpet and he was trying to get her off it.

Surprisingly she did as she was told and she kept on smiling. She never let go of his arm though. She held him close to her until the very end. But the second they were done, she was definitely getting some answers.

* * *

"Der-ek!" She groaned. Once they were safely inside and away from the camera and press.

He dropped her hand immediately. No need for appearances anymore (or maybe it was the fact that he had a bad case of the sweaty palms, and she looked absolutely stunning in her little black dress and it was all too much for him to handle).

"Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly while he glanced around the lobby. He sees a few familiar faces, he smiled their way, barely paying attention to the enraged brunette that's demanding his attention.

"You said it was no big deal!" She yelled in a whisper. (Yes, that's a thing.)

"Exactly. Don't make a big deal out of it." He shrugged. "It's really not," he told her as he led them into the actual theater that was screening his movie.

"You didn't even tell me you were entering!" She whined.

She was the one who had urged him to enter. She knew he had what it took. She had seen bits and pieces of the movie while he played scenes back when he was home. She even visited him on set a few times. But no matter how much she pushed, begging him to enter, he always told her they wouldn't be done in time (he had become a perfectionist). He was always against it.

"_I_ didn't. The cast and crew did." He explained. That much was true. He actually had no idea what was going on until he found out that they had gotten into the festival and had actually won one of its most prestigious awards.

"And you won?" She asked, still amazed.

"That's what they keep telling me," he shrugged.

He looked around the theater, full of people there to see his movie, and then looked at Casey who looked like an emotional mess. He sighed. She would be the one to kill his buzz (even though he was trying his best not to show it).

"Case, stop. Relax. Enjoy the movie, okay? After this, I give some lame speech at the dinner and we'll be out of here. Okay?" He asked her like he was talking to a child.

She nodded because it was all she could do. The movie was about to start and she wasn't going to miss one second of it. So she took her seat next to the man of the hour, which to be honest was a honor. She hid her smile well, but she was ecstatic. So she fought him for the arm rest, settling for sharing (and holding his hand), before she sat back and enjoyed.

* * *

The moment the credits started to roll at the end and she saw "Director...Derek Venturi," the tears started to fall.

"Don't," he warned her before she even tried to speak.

She pouted but brushed her tears away, hoping she wouldn't completely fall apart in his presence but she was just so damn proud of him! (Even a little proud to be his piece of eye candy for the night).

* * *

After that they went to the actual dinner where he was expected to give a speech.

He staggered on stage, looking out to the small audience and he hated it. He was use to the spotlight, but he never had to do this; give a real speech. He wasn't good with words. (Well words that didn't involve insults to a certain brunette).

"This isn't mine." He said while looking at the award in his hand. "This belongs to my cast and crew. To countless hours we spent on this project. Or to nights we spent watching the sunrise because we wouldn't stop till it was right. Hell, they were even the ones that entered the competition. I never thought something I did could be good enough to win this prestigious award."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "And this is also for my muse. She doesn't even know she's my muse to be honest. But she is the reason I'm not sane. She's the reason all these ideas flow in my crazy messed up head. She didn't even know I finished the project. I kept it all hidden from her. And then I brought her here tonight. She's been in tears ever since she saw my name on the credits. So thank you, Princess. This is for you too."

And with that he jumped off stage in true Derek-fashion and made his way back to the table where the Princess in question sat, along with his cast and crew. He couldn't see her face though. It was covered with her hands. He knew she was crying, how very typical of her.

"Casey," he groaned, almost annoyed, but not quiet.

"You-you-you…" She tried to speak in-between her sobs.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics and pulled her into his chest where she cried some more. "Yeah," he replied her unanswered question, brushing his fingers through her hair.

After she finally calmed down enough to speak she replied, "Me too."

* * *

**AN**:

Okay, so in NY there's this thing called the Tribeca Film Festival. My knowledge on it is that they get a million submissions from independent filmmakers and they screen the best ones. They also have a few awards as well. (At least that's what wiki tells me!) So, I went with the idea that there's one big award and he won it. But I based it on that idea.

Question: Any idea what Dereks movie could be about? (I didn't had it cause i couldn't come up with anything believable enough.) However, Mike recently played a role in this movie Sin Bin.. thats the only idea i actually had.


	205. Tired

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Tired**

Derek walked into their shared apartment that evening with his gym bag hanging over one shoulder and his limbs aching from exhaustion. He had gone to class in the morning, practice that afternoon, and the gym afterwords. He was expecting an average night in. Nothing lead him to believe otherwise. Until he started making his way to his room when he saw her sitting at the small dinner table alone.

They usually had dinner together, so that was off for starters. But that wasn't really the issue. She looked...sick. Defeated and exhausted. And he had no idea why. Normally he'd joke about it (his way of voicing concern) but not tonight. He could tell that whatever was going on was much to much to deal with. So he ignored it and made his way into his room. His hand was on the doorknob when she called out to him.

"Derek?"

He sighed dropping his hand from the door knob. Hew knew that voice. He turned towards her slowly, waiting for her to say something.

"We need to talk," she spoke softly, almost embarrassed to look at him.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he teased with a smirk.

She did nothing but stare back at him, blinking once.

He sighed defeated dropping his bag on the floor, making his way towards the table. He all but fell into the seat next to her "It was a joke," he explained. "Cause were not together...Get it?" he asked waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Derek, I want to move out." she told him, ignoring his failed attempt at comedy.

"Oh," he replied taken back. "So, you _are_ breaking up with me." He wasn't use to that feeling.

She said nothing but watched him closely.

He stood up form the table, not being able to face her much longer. "Ok," he nodded before turning his back on her and heading towards his room again. Except something stopped him. This time it wasn't her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired Derek." she replied with barley any thought.

He nodded knowing the feeling. They just couldn't go on that way. Forcing themselves to live under the same roof longer then they ever had to. They were such masochist.

* * *

AN: I needed some angst!

What are you tired of today?

ps. Mike Seater tweeted "Sin Bin won the future wave award at Seattle International Film Festival! Our first fest for the film too!" yesterday... Coincidence? I THINK NOT!


	206. Safe House

**A Snap Shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Safe House**

He knew they were dead. They didn't have any weapons...they didn't have a way out. They were trapped and that was the end of it. They could only pray that it was quick; not that tortuous painful bloody kind of thing. The bombs were dropping outside at 10 minutes intervals now.

_How many bombs did they even have_? he thought for a split second. But he didn't have time to debate such questions. Especially when the clock was ticking and he wasn't sure how long he had until a bomb was dropped on their safe house.

Inside the safe house it was mayhem. Everyone was running around looking for their loved ones, or the closest thing to family that they had in the safe house. He only had one person left. He searched for her quickly. Spotting her brunet locks at the end of the long hallway. Her eyes scanning for him as well.

"Case!" he yelled running towards her.

She turned towards him when hearing his voice. "Der," she whispered, and somehow found it in herself to smile regardless of the situation.

It wasn't easy to reach her with the amount of people running around them. He got his toes stepped on, and nearly got slammed into by another, but he finally made it towards her, cupping her face in his rough palms.

"Listen..." he started, unsure of how to tell her that it was over. They didn't have time for soft and sweet. He couldn't sugar coat anything.

She jumped in quickly filling in the blanks."I know. We're not getting out of here." she mumbled, her teeth sinking themselves into her lower lip painfully deep.

He nodded, he wasn't going to lie at this point. "They're close Case." He confirmed.

She nodded understanding what it meant. "This is it then." she breathed out wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was scared that somehow during their last moments alive they would be separated. She just couldn't deal with that. Death, sure shed accept it. It was inevitable and there was nothing that could be done. But without him? She refused.

He groaned closing his eyes tight for just a second before bowing his forehead against hers. He stared at her when he opened his eyes again. In that moment it was just them. Not the bombings going on outside, not the ground literally shaking from the impact, or the crying and screaming going on inside. None of that existed in that moment. Only him and Casey. In that moment he cursed himself for taking so long to say it.

"I love you, Case," he told her. Straight forward, cut and dry. Blunt. There was no other way.

Normally such a confession would cause one hell of a emotional shock, but she wasn't allowed such a leisure. She didn't have the time for the games. They were living their last moments. "I love you, Der," she replied instantly.

Another bomb dropped outside causing the whole house to shake. He dropped his hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist, holding her body close to his, trying to steady her as most he could. He knew he couldn't protect her from it, but he'd try to ease the pain.

"Come on," he whispered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the hallways, poking his head into the many standardized room until he found a semi decent room with few people. He leaded them to the corner of the room. _It'll do, _he thought to himself. _It has to_. He fell onto the floor, his back against the wall. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. He wasn't sure what he was asking her. _Will you, Casey McDonald, honor my last wish? _He almost laughed at himself. He was a seriously fucked up.

She didn't bother wasting any time in granting his request. She found herself in his lap in a matter of seconds. There was no other way to die but in his arms. She curled herself around him, head hidden in his chest, the tears falling fast.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her almost painfully close to his own frame. He hoped that bone crushing closeness could momentarily distract her. If even for one second. He tucked his face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily onto her skin. His heart was racing, but he figured it was normal giving the circumstance. Plus, he could feel hers beating just as fast against his own chest.

"See you on the other side, Princess," he promised, whispering the words breathlessly into her ear.

"You better." She replied fingers clenching his t-shirt tight in a fist.

The next sound they heard was the explosion and it all went black.

* * *

**AN**:

Inspired by my crazy dream... And basically it was me saying goodbye to my parents by telling them i loved them and waiting for the place to go boom!

I know the background is a little vague. And you guys know I like to leave snapshots pretty vague. But I felt like I needed to give you something to think about for this one. So like...Think apocalypse, hunger games, or war in general. Also i described the setting as a safe house (based on the safe house i saw in the movie...Safe House!) Also, notice that they never said goodbye to each other, even though they knew that was the end ;)


	207. Wonderland

**A snap shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A snap shot:  
Wonderland**

She saw him out the corner of her eye. He was leaning agaisnt his door frame, hands stuffed into his jean pockets and a look of pride etched into his fetures. He was trying not to smile, not to smirk. He licked his lips, and scrape his bottom lip with his teeth. He finally looked up at her, waiting.

She turned towards him but still she said nothing. She didn't screech his name, didn't cry in frustration now. She just stared at him, seeing him in a whole new light.

"So...?" he finally asked, just a bit nervous. A quiet Casey wasn't something he was use to.

"So?" she replied with a blank face.

"Are you mad?"

She let the anticipation last longer. Her eyes drifted from his to her bedroom. They lingered there for a second before returning his stare. "No." she shook her head. "It's actually pretty cute." she smiled looking back into the wonderland that was her bedroom.

She had been having a rough week. Even Derek could tell. So when she came home that friday night, ready to bury herself under her covers, she couldn't. He took it upon himself to completely cover her room with over 100 colorful helium balloons. They were bouncing against the celling, banging against each other. Even the ribbons tied to the bottom of each one fell from the ceiling looking just as beautiful.

"Thats what I was hopping for." he muttered, a blush forming under his collar. He was unsure as to why...

* * *

AN:  
I saw a picture of a girls bedroom covered in helium balloons. And I figured Derek would do this as a prank, but at the same time al the colors and stuff looked so pretty! So... a nice prank?

I was going to add a bit about her not being able to sleep in her room (due to the balloons) and end up n his bed. But i like this little moment and did't want to add clutter.

Question: Do you love balloons? Im 19 and still get estatic about getting a ballon. (No shame at all!)


	208. Ties

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Ties**

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. He looked... different, but good as always. He wasn't use to seeing himself dressed up. And he wasn't even done yet. He sighed rolling his eyes flipping his white collar up. He smirked enjoying the way it looked. Maybe he should keep it up? He thought for a second. But the thought vanished when he realized the fight that it would cause. Tonight he promised be civil. Well… he would at least _try_.

He wrapped the black material around his collar trying to remember how George had taught him how to tie it. But he was drawing blanks, nothing came to mind. He stared down at the ends of the tie that hung lose around his neck, it wasn't a bad look. All he had to do was mess up his hair a bit and he'd look like any other guy at the end of a _really _good night.

He tried playing with the tie a bit before giving up. "Casey!" He yelled. He knew he didn't have to. She was only in the bedroom, directly across from the bathroom. She could have heard him easily, but he likes to yell.

"What?" She asked appearing in the doorway, staring at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Help?" he smirked, tugging on the end of his tie making them uneven.

"You're ridiculous." she sighed, rolling her eyes. But still she walked towards him, spinning him around quickly.

She positioned the tie at the appropriated length at his chest first. She crossed the two ends of the tie then her fingers pulled, tugged, and lopped the tie to create the perfect knot right in the center. She even pulled down his white collar when she was done, making sure he looked perfect.

He didn't even know how she did it. To him it was magic, because he wasn't looking at what her fingers were doing. He was looking at her. She wore peach dress which clung to her shape a little too well. The halter top giving a peek of cleavage Casey usually keep hidden. She looked amazing and he couldn't even touch her.

"Seriously?" she asked when she saw the marks on his neck.

"What?" he asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Your neck." she growled, clearly annoyed with him.

Oh... that. He almost forgot about them. They memories from the night before were still pretty blurry, and not all that great if he remembers correctly. "Jealous?" he asked bringing his hands to her hips, pulling her closer toward shim.

They stared at each other intensely. Her hands still wrapped around his tie, forcing him to bow his neck towards her. His hand glued to her hips, forcing her to stay with him. There breathes tickled each other's skin, and hearts were beating fast for no apparent reason. They were tempting each other, seeing who would give in first.

"Hardly," she replied before pulling the knot of his tie tighter. With a smirk she pushed away roughly.

He groaned from the separation, and from seeing the rest of her in that dress. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN:**

Figured they could be getting dressed for a special occasion. Sam's wedding is what I imagined. Obviously they're not together, Casey is not the source of the hickeys, and 'ties' is a play on words. The actual tie and the tie the bind them as 'family.' Look at me getting all methaphorical ;) Anyway, I just could picture Casey pulling on his tie and the heavy breathing and eye sex. So yeah!

Question: I cant think of a good one! So... Who do you think out of the LWD cast would be the first to get married? Strangely enough I think Dasey would be the last. Lizwin before them, and yeah I think Sam would be the first to settle down.


	209. Crumble

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Crumble**

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward enough," Jamie laughed closing the door to Casey's bedroom.

Casey smiled looking at him. Her eyes lit up a bit when she got a better look at him. Wow, he was breathtaking. Although she got completely trashed the night before, at least she picked a very cute one to go home with. She didn't do that often. Actually to be honest this was her first time. But it seems to have worked out pretty well! ...Or so she thought.

She stretched a bit, pressing one arm against her chest, keeping the white blanket over her naked body. "What happened?" she asked. She hoped it wasn't something she had done. From what she could remember, last night had been good.

He chuckled softly before speaking again. "Um... You're roommate-" he started.

"Ugh, Derek?" Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that." She pouted. Derek would give her hell for having a one night stand. Se was hoping Jamie could sneak out undetected. But the universe had other plans for her it seemed.

"Yeah... I wish I would have known he was you're roommate last night. Actually, I _should_ have known-" Jamie added sitting on the edge of the bed trying to put his shoes on.

"Why?" she asked, curious. "What happened?"

Jamie looked up at her with a smile that made her melt and forget all about Derek. "Because he works for me," he offered with a shrug.

And just like that Casey's world crumbled.

* * *

AN:Short sweet and to the point. Casey slept with Derek's boss. I think its hilarious. Might make a Part 2 as to how this effects Derek. (I'm evil.) Imagine what could have happened when they ran into each other!

Sorry guys, can't come up with a question for this one. It's too short!


	210. Weakness

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Weakness**

No one ever really noticed it, but Derek had a_ thing_ for whispering in Casey ear.

It started off simple. One liners mostly. "Klutzilla." "Keener." "Prude."

Sometimes inappropriate comments that were only for her to hear. "Thats what she said." "You wish." "If only they knew."

Sometimes just her name. "Princess." "Case." "McDonald."

Sometimes just an answer to her pleading questions asked via screaming matches. "No." "Never." "Maybe." Never did he ever just say yes though. (He never made things easy for her.)

Maybe it was just the close proximities since they usually they tried their best to stay away from each other. Maybe it was the way his warm breathe tickled her ear. Or maybe it was what he said and how he said it at exactly the right time, in the right tone. and it was just too much.

When he whispered "Go out with me," adding a kiss just behind her ear, her eyes fluttered closed and she gave him a numb nod. It was physically impossible for her to deny him. Not like that.

No one ever really noticed it, but Casey melted every single time.

* * *

AN: I don't actually know if Derek really ever did whisper in Casey's ear. But i liked the idea of it being a secret and the closeness it provides.

Question: Whats your weakness? ;)


	211. Ash

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Ash**

**His POV:**

"Woah! Blonde?" He asked Casey the second he walked into the McDonald/Venturi household.

He spotted her at the bottom of the staircase. Casey's signature brown locks were no longer the perfect chocolate shade that he liked so much but it was now an alarming shade of dirty blonde. It was wrong. Had she dyed her hair while he was at Sam's? It had only been a few hours!

He wasn't sure where the rest of his family was, (upstairs he assumed from the noise) but he was curious as to their reaction to the change...Nora must have gone crazy! How could she let that happen?

The blonde headed girl turned towards him hearing his voice, looking behind her as if there was someone else around that he could possibly be speaking to. After deciding that he was speaking to her, she cocked her head to the side and got a good look at him. She looked a bit taken back with his appearance and what she saw. He watched her as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she openly surveyed Derek in all his glory, seemingly biting back her true reaction.

He felt uncomfortable under her glare. It was _off_. Casey never looked at him like _that_. And he didn't look any different than usual; just a simple t-shirt, his leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

She, on the other hand, didn't look normal. What the hell was she wearing? A shimmery gold dress that hit way too short on her thigh as it exposed way too much of Casey's skin that he was comfortable being around.

"So you're the infamous Derek Venturi." She grinned. "My new stepbrother." She spoke, testing the title out on her lips. She shook her head disapproving. "What a shame." She shrugged, done giving him any thought. She turned around and headed towards the kitchen, leaving a baffled Derek standing in the door way.

"What the hell?" He asked, following close after her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, truly confused as to what he was talking about.

"Your new step brother? I'm sorry did you hit your head on a rock or something Klutzilla? Where have you been the last 6 months?" He yelled.

* * *

**Her POV:**

She remained quiet for a second, thinking. "You don't know...do you?" She asked. A scheme brewing in her head as the words slipped passed her pouted lips. Oh the possibilities! But she knew she didn't have much time. However there was a pang of pain that hit her in the heart as soon as the realization hit her. She really was the black sheep of the family. They didn't even talk about her did they? But she pushed all that emotion deep down.

"Know what?" He asked. The confused gaze still clouded his eyes. It was cute, endearing even. He was gorgeous, delicious and she simply had to sample a taste.

She smirked, licking her lips. She took a step forward closing the space between them. Without thought or hesitation, one of her perfectly manicured hands found its way into his messy bedhead locks, guiding his head down, closer to hers. She planted a kiss square on his lips.

It didn't take long for her to feel him give in, recovering from the shock and kiss her back with just as much force as she was using on him. She kissed him feverously, demanding all his attention. She had a way of sucking all the oxygen out of the room and leaving lovers dizzy under her spell. At least that was what she was told, and she had no problem believing it. They usually did drop like flies with one simple kiss.

When she pulled away she gave him a wicked grin. Stepping back, pleased with herself, she used the pad of her thumb to swipe away any lipstick smudges. With that she turned back to her task at hand, fumbling around the cabinets to find herself the Girl Scout cookies that Marti swore Casey had hidden_ somewhere_. But even as she fumbled around, Derek's eyes never strayed from her body as he stood frozen in place.

It was really _too _easy.

* * *

**Casey's POV:**

"Ash!" Casey yelled running down the stairs already annoyed. "Did you take my-" She froze when she saw them. Her eyes darted between her sister (who was nibbling on her thin mint cookies) and her stepbrother. Derek looked...well, pale and traumatized. Ashley looked apathetic with a dash of arrogance, but that was her default setting so Casey wasn't sure what to think.

"So…you guys already met?" she asked, her voice defeated; like she had just been punched in the gut.

She wasn't sure what could have happened in the time span. But her white flag was waving, she had given up simply by the sight of them in the same room unsupervised and her sister's wicked grin. She sighed rubbing her face frustrated. She should have known that keeping Derek from knowing about Ashley was going to backfire on her one day. She didn't realize that day had come so soon.

* * *

**His POV:**

Derek rubbed his eyes as they darted between both girls. He couldn't understand what was going on. One minute he's kissing a blonde haired Casey and the next...the next minutes there are _two_ of them? He was seeing double, he convinced himself, rubbing his eyes a bit, hoping to clear his vision. After his eyes settled and the puzzle pieces fell into place, Derek knew just who he had just kissed.

Ashley McDonald; the black sheep of the McDonald family.

He was so curious about her when the McDonalds first moved in. He knew Nora had another daughter, but he only knew that she was never around. All he knew was that from a very young age she had wanted to act, doing school plays and musicals. Eventually she started landed gigs for small commercials, extras in big budget movies and finally small roles in little things. When the divorce was settled she decided to stay with Dennis. She thought New York had more opportunities for her than Canada.

With that being said, of course he was curious about the black sheep. He couldn't ask Nora about it. George warned him not to. She was still utterly heartbroken when Ash (as they all seemed to call her) was even mentioned. Tears were never far from her eyes. So he stayed away.

He begged Ed to ask Lizzie for information but that didn't work. Edwin would take everything Derek would dish at him to keep Lizzie happy. Apparently Lizzie was close to Ash, and she missed her dearly. And Derek couldn't directly ask Lizzie about her because to be honest, they simply didn't have that 'hey, let's talk!' kind of relationship.

Asking Casey was pointless. Anytime he'd ask her about Ash, she'd stiffen up and sit up straight, clearly uncomfortable. "I rather not talk about her," she'd say, which only made Derek even more interested. But no one ever gave him any information! But somehow he could tell that Casey didn't get along with her sister.

He even went as far as to Google the girl. But nothing ever came up for Ashley McDonald. It wasn't until that night, where Casey told him everything that he found out why. Ashley wanted to be a star, and she always thought that Ashley Leggat (her grandmother- Dennis' mother- madden name) would fit her a lot better. It was more glamorous or something. See, she was always closer to his side of the family then Nora's (another reason Ashley how broke her mother's heart).

But it wasn't until that moment, when they were standing next to each other, polar opposites, that it hit him. Casey had a _twin_.

"There's two of you?" He asked Casey as the realization dawned on him.

Casey sighed, rubbing her face embarrassed. Ashley chuckled with a hand on her hip, clearly satisfied with the situation.

"No, there's not two of _me_," Casey clarified; she always stressed her individualism. "We're just twins… _somehow_." She groaned.

"Oh don't sound so bitter, Case. Maybe after the time apart we can actually try getting along? Who knows, I might stay. I wouldn't mind staying in Ontario for a couple of weeks..." Ashley winked. She stepped towards the pair, fingertips ghosting over Derek's chest before she made her way out of the kitchen.

He winced under her touch, understanding that it was wrong but being left in silence left Derek being unsure of what to say. Well, he wanted to go off on Casey, the real (brunette) Casey. How could she have kept that from him? How does something like that just _not _come up? But then again... The way she looked, defeated and upset about the small exchange confused him more than the situation itself.

After a few minutes of silence, he felt the need to ask her, "You okay?" Because she looked about three shades paler and very close to breaking down.

"No," she admitted; voice weak, eyes glued to the ground.

He was tempted to ask why not. But honestly, he didn't want to hear it. "So she sorta looks like you a bit." He started. "Big deal!" He shrugged, throwing his hands up. "To be honest, I'm not sold on the blonde hair, the makeup's a little much." He started listing off things, trying to make her feel better. "However I am not complaining about the dress. You should try that some time," he added with a smirk.

"Me and Ash...we are polar opposites. She dresses like that on a daily basis, I dress like a normal teenager." She ignored the look he shot her and went on. "I get straight A's. She...well, the only 'classes' she attends are acting-related. I wanted a cat, she wanted a dog. Mom didn't let us have either. It was an ongoing competition...one I never won. She just...she always waltzes in, takes what she wants and leaves. Everything's just so easy for her," she mumbled while staring at the ground.

"Takes what she wants and leaves? So, I guess that means she wants me, huh?" He asked, pretending to think about it. "Makes sense. She did just kiss me," he admitted. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like she should know.

"She_ kissed_ you?" Casey scoffed. "Fucking typical," she cursed under her breath.

That he was no expecting. Sure, he knew how to piss Casey off but never to the point at which she broke away from her good girl attitude and actually cursed. Whatever issue was between her and Ash was huge.

"It's Harry Styles all over again," she mumbled shaking her head.

"Harry Styles?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just some British exchange student I had a c-" she stopped herself, blushing. She couldn't finish that sentence. _A British exchange student I had a crush on. The second Ash found out she ran off and kissed him, simply because she could._ No, admitting that it was anything like that meant admitting her feeling for Derek to him. And that was not going to happen. "Never mind. Look," she sighed, looking up at him again. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I'm sure you were disgusted when you thought _I _was kissing you. But-" she started, choosing her words wisely.

He gave her an easy shrug as he leaned back on the counter top behind him. "Not really," he shook his head. And to be honest, disgusted was the _last_ word he'd ever use to describe the peculiar situation. He was thrilled to finally be kissing Casey- well, the girl he thought was Casey. Now he just felt cheap and used. Clearly he was just Ashley's pawn in hopes to piss Casey off (which seemed to have worked). "I'm a little disgusted your sister just used me for your sick game," he joked.

Casey was stunned to hear that, but tried to hide it as best as possible. "She showed up unannounced for Christmas," She finished.

"Is she staying?" He asked, genuinely afraid. He could barely put up with one Casey...something told him he wouldn't be able to deal with the McDonald twins.

"I don't know," she frowned. "I think you might be on her list of conquests… she might want to stay a few days until your just another name on her list."

"Wow," he breathed out, overwhelmed with the new information about the girl he was always so curious about. "Look," he cleared his throat a little due to the awkwardness. "She's-" He started, unsure of how to tell Casey what he knew she needed to hear. "She might look like you, a little bit, but she's…not my type." He assured her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "Cause she's an easy lay Der," she told him.

He chuckled. "Did you really just call your sister easy?" He asked, amazed at how spiteful Casey could be. He never got to see her like this.

She just shrugged. She didn't want to admit it, well yes she did and it wasn't a slip up, it was completely on purpose. She didn't know much but if her reputation was anything close to the truth then her sister did have quite the little black book.

He smiled, noticing the jealousy in her eyes. He took a step towards her, he curled his index finger under her chin, tilting her eyes up to meet his. "She might be an easy lay." He stared, using the same words she had. "But I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about _you_," he spoke, his voice husky and deep.

He could have easily made that into an insult. But he figured that Ashley being home was torture enough. He watched her eyes light up and her lips twitch, a smile pulling at them.

"Really?" She asked with hope.

"Really."

* * *

**AN**: Inspiration. My new obsession with Mary Kate and Ashley Olson. And in a bunch of their pictures one is blonde the other is brunette. And I thought what would Derek do if Casey had a twin? Also Ashley Leggat herself is an inspiration to this because of the name, and she's been blonde before and she dresses so sexy and shows off all her curves! (But she doesn't seem like a bitch like I made this Ashley out to be!)

**PS**. Did you catch my One Direction reference?

**Question**: Thoughts on twins? I kind of wish I had one, we could get into lots of trouble ;)


	212. On Call

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
On Call**

Nobody believed Derek when he told them what he did for living. A surgeon? No way in hell. But actually... _yes_ _way_.

It started freshman year at Queens. He took all the same classes Casey did, which wasn't hard because so early in the year they all had general classes. He liked the idea of taking classes with her because he thought it would make it an easy ride (read: cheat off Casey). But that was the furthest from the truth. It actually just meant that he was stuck in Casey's dorm room or the library on some nights, cramming together. They were their own study group for every single class.

Needless to say, that was a lot of Casey. But he didn't complain because sure, he hated studying, but he had to keep his GPA up in order to keep his hockey scholarship and to be able to play at every game. And somehow he was managing. And the even more surprising part, at least to him, was that he was actually kind of smart. Casey didn't like to mention it but sometimes she needed _his_ help understanding concepts.

That went on for a while until he realized that Casey was actually Pre-Med, and in turn, so was he. Not officially, he never declared it (or anything else to be honest), but he had all the credits to the pre-requisite courses required for the major. She shook her head laughing. "You really should have picked your own classes Venturi," she teased.

By the time he realized it was too late to drop his classes for the semester, he just decided to go with it and he declared his major alongside his favorite keener. And it turns out it wasn't _so_bad! Sure it was a lot of critical material, but he was _actually_ doing it. Next thing he knew, him and Casey had graduated together as pre-med students.

Med school was Casey's plan all along (and Daddy paid her bill) but it wasn't Derek's. "More school?" he groaned, slamming his head against a table. "This is never ending!" But Casey whipped him into shape right away, reminding him that there was no way he could form a career off of pre-med alone. "What do you except to do with that? Suck it up Der, we're going back to school!" She smiled, so excited (once a keener, always a keener.)

But med-school cost a lot of money. And getting in was difficult. But of course Casey had taken matters into her own hands, and she applied for him, without his consent, but what else is new? So as he held his acceptance letter in his hand, he knew he had to find some way to pay for it. He owed it to himself. He had to prove himself to everyone who had thought that Derek was nothing more than a jock.

Paying for it wasn't as hard as he thought it would have been. He got a few scholarships (his grades were pretty good after all) and he had saved up a bit of money during his years at college. Not much, but some. And being that he rode a full scholarship at Queens for the first four years, George handed over his entire college fund to cover the rest. Add in a loan or two and Derek found himself in med-school alongside Casey (because they were like Siamese twins that could not be parted).

There finally was some distance between the strange pair when Derek decided to be a surgeon. He wanted to be in the operating room where the action was. He wanted to cut people open, fix them up and give them stitches. He wanted to be the reason people had those crazy scars, even though most of the time he did his job so well that the incision line was barely visible to the naked eye (something he was very proud about).

But Derek choosing to be a surgeon did add for a whole new level of competition between the pair. Everything always came down to surgical versus medical.

"If it weren't for surgical, people would die Casey!"

"If it wasn't for medical you wouldn't know what you were cutting into Der-ek!"

What can you say? Old habits die hard.

Their classes were different and at first, so were their hours at the Sacred Heart Hospital where they were interning. They started missing each other at that point. And somehow they found themselves once again living under the same roof four years after they had finally parted from each other. "It's just easier," Casey explained when people asked them about it. It was hard finding a trustworthy roommate; one that understood your crazy hours. So they stuck together, again.

They dated a few people during college; more Derek than Casey, as per usual. Derek loved the new pick-up lines he could use. "I'm a pre-med actually," he'd say proudly. Or sometimes just "Yeah, I'm a doctor." And it wasn't even a lie anymore! But at the end of the day, no one ever really stood out. No one made it passed the third date. Not like either of them had a problem with that. Dating was hard when you barely had a day off to breathe. And after a shift the only thing you wanted was either a foot rub, a bed, or possibly a beer (then there were times that they'd want all three).

Yeah, their career took up a lot of their life but even so they made it, once again, _together_.

Eventually the universe aligned itself, agreeing that the pair simply shouldn't be split up! So they ended up interning during the same shifts. At first they moaned and groaned about it, complaining that they already saw too much of each other. But honestly it was a blessing in disguise.

The first time Casey had to call the time of death for a patient she had worked so closely with, she completely broke down. Lucky enough Derek was on call that night as well. He picked her off the floor in front of the nurses' station where she had collapsed and took her to the bathroom. He washed her face with cold water until some color started coming back to her. And when he finally thought she was feeling better, she threw up her small lunch, and cried her eyes out. He stood with her for as long as he could, until he was called in for an appendectomy.

Doctor Cox got on her pretty bad that night. "What, you're going to cry every time you lose someone Newbie? You're not cut out to be here," he scoffed before leaving her in her misery. She knew he was going to be extremely hard on them, but she didn't realize there was no grace period.

She sighed, having no option but to dust herself off and go back to work. She did her best to focus on Derek, on his first surgery and waiting for him to come out. It worked; it kept her mind occupied for a few hours. Until she found him in one of the lounges with a look of despair etched across his features. He had messed up. Nothing serious, one of the other surgeons quickly corrected him, moving the procedure right along. But still it was enough to shoot his confidence. And they still have another 20 hours left on their shift to complete.

She curled up to him on the couch, head lying against his shoulder not saying a thing. See, they knew "I'm sorry," was not the appropriate response. "I'm sorry" did nothing to remedy the situation. It wouldn't bring Casey's patient back, and it wouldn't fix Derek's mistake. So they just sat in silence until their beepers went off and they had to get up, rub the sleep out of their eyes and get back to work.

* * *

It had been three months since they had started and they had finally fallen into a rhythm. Tonight they were on call again.

He found her sitting on the couches in one of the lounges. She looked exhausted. He followed her blue eyes which seemed to be on the television that was never playing anything good. But he knew she wasn't watching the infomercial that was on. Her eyes weren't focused on anything actually. She was obviously tired but she refused to shut her eyes because if she did, she might not be able to wake herself up enough to go back to work when needed. Her hair was wild, locks falling out of her ballerina bun, high up in the middle of her head. She wore her blue scrubs which had become a second skin to her, and her black stethoscope hung around her neck.

He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and take her to her bed like he often did on those rare nights she didn't make it to her bedroom. But it was almost over though. They only had about seven hours left on their shift. And then they were off…for a whole 24-hours. He was going to milk it for all it was worth because it had been a painful week.

He sighed, making his way towards her. He laid across the couch horizontally, laying his head in her lap. The couch wasn't the softest, most plush thing ever (it actually hurt to lay on it in that position), but his head laid perfectly content in her lap so he didn't complain. Her right hand found its way into his hair, nails scratching his scalp the way she knew he liked. Her left hand laying flat across his chest. You'd think that she would be aware of him. But she wasn't. At least her mind wasn't. Her eyes were still locked on the TV in front of her.

He looked up at her with a frown. He knew she loved her job, but times like these when she looked all zombified, he would think that maybe this wasn't the job for her. Maybe she should work a fancy 9-5 job in an office building with big shot executives.

He pulled on the ends of her stethoscope, forcing her to bow her neck and lean down towards him. "Hey," he smiled to the girl above him. All he had to do was pick his head up a bit and close the distance between them. But he wouldn't. He'd let her breath tickle him, tease him and curse himself for doing this to himself.

She tried her best to return the smile but only managed to form a lopsided grin that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hey you," she replied softly.

Having her attention in full, he released his grip slowly and allowed her to sit up right. "So, I've been thinking..." he started, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to get her to laugh, or at least to truly smile.

She cocked an eyebrow. "That's never good," she replied dryly.

He ignored her and went on. "What are you doing Saturday night?" He asked smoothly.

"Uh...nothing. I'm actually off." she replied before flicking his earlobe. "You know that!"

Of course he knew that because he was off as well. "Yeah well, I was hoping that we could, you know, _do_ something." He spoke awkwardly. He was completely serious and he lost his fake charm that he had been previously using.

She winced. "Come on Der," she whined. "All I want to do is sleep for the next 24-hours...and possibly bathe," she commented, wrinkling her nose. She'd have to find the time to do so.

He looked up at her like a wounded puppy. "Come on! Please?" He begged.

"You learned a new word?" She spoke, acting surprised. "Such a good boy!" She went on, her left hand trailed from his chest to his stomach, rubbing it as she would a puppy. "Who's a good boy? Yes you are!" She cooed.

He groaned, unamused. "Case, I'm serious! We haven't done anything outside of work for months now. MONTHS!" He stressed.

"That's not true! We went home for Marti's birthday!" She defended.

He looked up at her blankly. "That was the first week we started working."

She remained quiet for a minute. "Has it really been that long?" She asked softly.

"Yesss." He hissed.

"But I'm so tired Der," she pouted.

"I know you are but...honestly Case. I can't even picture you outside of your scrubs anymore," he shuttered. He could vaguely remember how nice she used to dress. But that's just a memory. "And let me tell you they do _nothing_ for your ass McDonald." He added with a pointed look. "Do you even have normal clothes anymore?"

She looked down at him gapping. "Hey!" She yelled, slapping her palm against his chest roughly. "I'll have you know I own tons of clothes!"

"So wear some? Anything but blue! Tomorrow night?" He suggested.

She sighed, pretending to think about it for a moment. "Promise you'll wear your leather jacket?"

"Of course," he promised.

She started nodding, it seemed she had finally given in and agreed until she suddenly stopped. "Wait…tomorrow night?" She asked again, a pained expression across her face.

"Mhmmm," He hummed.

"Sorry Der, I actually have plans." She replied, biting her lip.

His face fell completely. "Oh," He muttered.

She leaned forward bowing her head painfully to brush a kiss onto his left cheek. "Happy Birthday Der," she whispered against his skin. She pulled back, looking down at him with a smirk.

He was tempted to turn his head just an inch and catch her lips but decided against it. "You remembered?" He asked softly.

"I was waiting for it to turn 12 o'clock," she smiled, pointing at the clock that hung right above the TV. "And, I got us tickets to a hockey game tomorrow night," she added.

His head shot up, and leveled with hers. His left hand landed by her hip, steadying himself in front of her. "Seriously?" He asked excited.

She giggled softly. "Down boy. It's a crappy game and nose bleed seats but I managed to remember to get them."

_Remembering_ being the key word. It's hard to turn your mind off from work with the hours they spent at the hospital. They had already missed countless birthdays and anniversaries because their minds never left the building. But somehow she managed to go out of her way on a day off and get him tickets because she knew that he needed it.

"You are amazing," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. With his free hand, he skimmed his fingertips over her check softly.

"It was nothing." She shrugged but she couldn't manage to keep the 100-watt smile from her face. She has dozens of calls to make every day at the hospital. Some that resulted in life and death. And sometimes she forgets that simple decisions, like buying tickets to a hockey game, could be just as meaningful.

"Awww, JD, don't they remind you of us?" Elliot cooed, entering the lounge with JD trailing behind her. They fell into the adjacent couches, meaning that the supply room was taken, or that they were actually just as tired.

"Yep, adorable!" JD joked, knowing it would set the pair off.

Casey blushed and Derek sat up vertically so quickly that it made his head spin. He closed his eyes quickly before pressing his palms into his eyes, trying to steady himself.

"Did those two finally go at it?" Dr. Cox asked passing by. "I've got 50 bucks saying it happens this month!" He added before disappearing down the hall way again.

"Not yet!" JD called out, laughing at their uncomfortable reactions.

The pair simultaneously let out a groan. It was going to be a long few months.

* * *

**AN**: Inspiration. If you guys read my ANs at the bottom then you know I usually am inspired by whatever show I'm currently hooked on. And this times its _Scrubs_. Dr. Cox is like the evil guy on the show (well, one of them.) He is the definition of though love. And JD and Elliot are a couple on the show. (And Elliot's drive and ambition and overall personality reminds me of Casey.)

A lot of things I just made up. Like if you can get a job with just pre-med. And I'm pretty sure doctors don't use beepers anymore, but I wasn't sure what they use nowadays. Do they really use their cell phones? Or do they have work phones? I don't know. But let's just pretend I'm right for the sake of the fic! (But feel free to correct me, I'm basing my knowledge on the show).

**Ps.** Being 'On call' as an intern (at least on the show) is working a 30-hour shift.

**Question**: What occupation do you see in Dasey's future?

**Bonus question:** Do you guys like the longer snap shots? Sometimes inspiration hits!


	213. Ties II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Ties II**

He felt like a creep watching her from the bar. The _beautiful_ open bar where he had spent most the night at. Because she looked flawless and he needed to somehow force himself to forget about the moment they had only a few hours ago in the bathroom, and the way it made him f- No. _Not ok! Forget,_ he told himself. So he ordered yet another shot, drank it in one gulp and let the familiar burn remind him of why those were bad thoughts.

He shook his head with a chuckled. He knew it was a losing battle. Because she looked so sad sitting there all alone, her eyes locked on the couples twirling around the dance floor. He was pulled in. Plus the more he drank the less coherent his thoughts were. And at some point he convinced himself to step away from the bar, and make his way to their table. (Because Sam _would_ put them at the same table, just to torture him.)

"Caseyyy," he sung her name a bit. It was clear he had had at least a few drinks and was feeling pretty _nice._He pulled the chair out next to her and took a seat, hoping that this way there was no way she could ignore him.

"Hmm?" she hummed a reply, turning towards him with a smile. She too had had a few. It was a surprise to everyone; Casey rarely ever let loose that much. But she seemed to be in the celebrating spirit..._or something._

"You havn't danced with me yet," he pointed out with a small pout, approaching the situation strategically.

She cursed him for being so irresistible even when he was completely wasted, but she managed to keep her composure. "Was I suppose to?" she teased with a twinkle in her eye.

He nodded completely convinced that she was. "It would make Sammy happy." he went on. "You know he wants us to get along." He added for good measure.

She pretended to think about it for a second. "Ok," she nodded once. "But _only_for Sammy," she stressed, pointing an incriminating finger at Derek, a little too close to his face. She couldn't stop herself from giggling as she bopped his nose with the tip of her finger.

He groaned grabbing her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. It was late, the party was dying down, but for some reason they didn't want to leave just yet.

"Derry," she mumbled into his neck. Their bodies were flush together. Her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. As if he were afraid to lose her or that she'd suddenly change her mind and slip away.

"Spacey," he replied fighting the slur in his voice.

"You look very handsome in your suit tonight," she admitted, her face flushing different shades of red.

He smirked, trying to be seductive but failed miserably. "You look hot," he told her.

She rolled her eyes trying to hide the disappointment. That wasn't what she wasn't the look she was going for.

"What?" he asked catching on.

"Nothing." she shook her head dismissing the comment. "Who'd you sleep with last night?" she finally asked. He fingers tracing over the hickeys on his neck, nails scratching at the already tender skin .

"No one." he replied trying not to wince at her assault on his neck.

"Derrrr," she whispered into his ear. She was trying the whole "be sexy" thing.

He shivered. "No one." he repeated, eyes bowed his head, hiding behind her curtain of hair that hung behind her shoulder.

"Who gave you those hickeys?" she asked tongue snaking out to trace the shell of his ear.

"Just some girl. Are you jealous?" He asked for the second time that night, hoping that this time he got a different answer.

"Yeah." she told him nodding against him. "I don't like it when you go out with other girls." she whined.

"Then you go out with me!" he replied, as if that was the answer to all their problems.

"Fine!" she yelled. "I will!" she decided pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Fine," he replied, grinning like the cat that got the cannery.

"I hate you," she laughed as they swayed.

"Shut up," he smirked placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You loooooooove me," he told her, sticking his tongue out at her in triumph.

* * *

**AN:**

Because so many of you wanted a part two to Ties: Ch. 208!  
And here you have slap happy- drunk Dasey! And let me tell you, that's kind of hard to do cause its hard to keep it in character. But its pretty fun to write as well.

Question: Ever had a few drunken confessions? I have been on the receiving end of many!


	214. DerBear

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Der-Bear**

He barged into her bedroom with his hands in his pockets and an aphetic glare. He sighed heavily, like it was a chore to even speak to her. He told her they were heading out and that she had five minutes. With that he walked out, not sparing her a second glance.

That was it. But then again... that alone was enough to spark an argument. How dare he walk into her domain and demand things from her? Naturally she followed him out. She was going off on him, running her mouth, but he had tuned her out.

He didn't care what she had to say. He only cared that she was following wherever he led. Which just so happened to be out the door and into the Prince parked in the driveway. He only spoke once to remind her to put her seat belt on. (Safety first.)

It wasn't until that point, when he was already pulling out of the driveway, that she realized what had happened. She had fallen into his trap, and ended up doing exactly what he had wanted. (Well, damn.)

She released the inevitable. "Der-ek!" squeal and pouted like it would make a difference.

All it did was make him smirk. Because yeah, he had won this round.

Being that she had absolutely no choice in the matter, she sat in the passenger side seat with her crossed her arms over chest not speaking a word. She thought the silent treatment would work. But it didn't. He simply flipped on the radio and drove.

Twenty minutes later he parked at the mall. Right in front of Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"Why are we here?" she asked with a chuckle. Because although she should be mad that he abducted her like that, it was kind of funny he'd take her there of all places.

He took a deep breath before beginning, keeping his eyes locked on the car in front of them, not daring to look at her.

"When the divorce was finally settled dad got full custody, but mom got us every other weekend. Well, she was suppose to." he smirked. "I refused to go, and of course when I didn't go, Marti didn't wanna go. She refused wouldn't go without me. So, I brought her here. Made her a bear, and told her she would always have me with her. No matter what."

"Aww, Der," she whispered, mostly to herself. He never spoke about his life before her. How the divorce affected him and the kids. He made it seem like his life was perfect and she came in to mess it up. But it wasn't. He had to take control and be in charge. It wasn't all power hungry either; he was there for Marti. He was a really good brother, but she already knew that.

"But, why are _we_ here?" she asked quietly.

He turned towards her and winced. "Because... Just like Smarti, you wont go without me. So you need a bear..." he faded off with a shrug.

She scoffed at his reply. "What? Why-"

"You have to say yes to New York, Casey." he told her, cutting her off.

"What?" she asked, the color draining from her face. This was about New York? They weren't supposed to talk about New York. Her decision had been made the second she got home, she made the call and politely declined.

"Since the second we've met we haven't spend more then a few hours away form each other...You cant stand the idea of being away from me for months. I know you said no to New York because of me." he shrugged. But he was missing the smirk; he was being genuine about this.

"Der-" she started, trying to explain her decision. To explain he had nothing to with it.

"Case. Stop. Ok? I know it...we both know it. We were finally going to be away from home. It was going to be different this time. _That's_ why you said no." He spoke softly. Like it pained him to say those things. Because it did.

She remained quiet because he was right. They would be in Queens together, away from home... It would all be different. "You really want me to go?" she asked softly. Her eyes were trained on her lap. For some reason she couldn't look at him.

He refused to answer that. He knew his answer wouldn't help. She'd want to stay. "I'm not going any where. We can figure things out when you get back. Don't worry about it, ok? " he bargained.

"Ok, " she breathed out. Not entirely happy, but she and Derek had just spoken about that thing between them for the first time ever and she wasn't about to push it.

"So... you want to make a bear or something?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Sure, Der-Bear," she teased knowing exactly what she was going to name her new teddy.

Clearly, Derek was not amused.

* * *

**AN:  
**_I had to write about Der-Bear. Basically, its set after Vacation with Derek. Obviously he wants her to say yes NY, even though telling her that is breaking his own heart.  
Question: Ever made a build a bear? I havn't, and it's killing me! i want to so bad. Especially on a date! Thats awesome!_


	215. Detention

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Detention**

It was in the middle of dinner when Derek _swaggered_ into the Venturi- Mcdonald household. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on him. He pretended not to notice as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, throwing it onto his recliner before making his way to his designated seat at the table. His whole demeanor oozed charm. He paid no attention to the eyes that were locked on him. He knew the unasked question they were begging him to answer. Where he had been? Why was he so late? But he refused to answer.

He quickly surveyed the table, and started piling huge amounts of chicken and potato salad onto his plate. Still no one made a move. Not even Marti. They all held their breaths, waiting for the bomb to explode.

Finally George demanded answers. "Where have you been?" he asked in _that voice_. You know, the one he uses when he's_ trying_ to be the stern and serious parent. But in reality its as threatening as a new born puppy.

But still, George tried. There weren't that many rules (that were actually followed) in the Ventrui-McDonald house. One that the parents stressed was calling if they would be late. Something Derek hadn't done. Which was a surprised, because although he seemed like a rebel, he always did call, usual leaving ridiculous voicemail saying he had been abducted by aliens and wouldn't becoming home on time. (Always taking a second to insult a certain brunet he knew would listen to the voicemail later on.)

"Detention." he shrugged before shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth. He was hungry. He was always hungry. And it had been a whole like six hours since lunch! He was borderline delirious.

"Why?" George continued to question as the rest of the table took it as a queue that it was ok to eat again. But they remained quiet, all itching to hear his answer just as well. Well, most of them at least.

Derek smirked, a devious glare twinkling in his eyes as he looked up from his plate and directed his stare at Casey.

She felt uncomfortable instantly, shuddering under the glare. Her eyes nervously flickered between him and George hoping that she could weasel her way out of the situation. Looking for anything to somehow change the subject.

"Why was I in detention, Casey?" Derek asked still wearing his all-knowing smirk proudly.

She wouldn't tell. He knew that. She was usually such a blabber mouth, but on this he knew she wouldn't budge. But it didn't mean he wouldn't play with the information a bit.

"Pass the potatoes?" Casey quickly asked George, completely ignoring Derek's question, and bringing the attention on her instead.

With a defeated sigh George dropped the conversation passing Casey the potatoes. Being that it was the first time Derek forgot to call, he'd let it go.

* * *

**A month later...**

"Derek!" George yelled from the kitchen the second Derek walked in that Thursday afternoon.

"'Sup?" Derek asked nonchalantly with a head nod in his father's general direction.

Although he did acknowledge his father, he had no intentions of actually having a conversation with him. It had been a rough day. Mentally, physical, and hell in the messed up state he was in he'd even admit that it was emotionally rough too. And all he wanted (well, all he wanted that was _actually accessible_ to him at the time) was to fall into his recliner and watch hours of mindless television. He just wanted to melt away, forget about the whole day. But that seemed to be too much to ask for.

George made his way into the living room with his arms crossed over his chest trying to look all bad and intimidating. Why did I get a call from your coach?" he questioned.

Derek groaned rubbing his face with his hands, trying to relieve some of the stress he felt. In addition to that he felt a headache approaching. _Not that again,_he thought.

"Ugh... I don't know. Why?" he asked looking up at his father awaiting an answer. Although it was obvious Derek knew exactly why Coach James called.

George rubbed his eyes. It was too early for Derek's smart-aleck attitude."Because you're benched? Because you've missed too much practice?" He suggested glaring at Derek.

"Oh yeaaaah. That." Derek nodded before getting up, making his way upstairs. He knew his father wouldn't let him watch his TV in peace. He decided he had heard enough from him.

"Derek!" George called out, but that conversation was clearly over.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

"Derek," George started when he entered his son's bedroom that evening. He didn't even sound mad anymore. Just tired. "Why am I being called in to speak to Principle Lassiter?" he asked, shuttering as he spoke that name.

"Cause I got in trouble." Derek shrugged eyes glued to his computer. He had better things to do then entertain his father's bad attempt of parenting. He could try, but he dad never actually knew what was going on under his own roof.

George took a second before speaking."Its drugs isn't it?" George asked, simply coming out with it this time.

"No, it's not." Derek breathed out. He was wondering how long till his dad dropped the drug question. It was the default option. Can't figure out what's wrong with your kid? Clearly its drugs!

"You're not in detention. You keep skipping school and staying out late, even skipping practice. That's not you. It has to be drugs Derek." George explained his reasoning. That's how he saw it in his head.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed his book bag off his bed knowing that's George was watching him closely. He pulled out all the pink detention slips out the bottom of his bag showing his dad that it wasn't drugs, but actually detention. Countless amount of detention slips. Nearly one a day it seemed.

George picked up the slips and inspected them first. "Why have you been acting out so much?" George finally asked after finally believing his son. He took a defeated seat on the edge of Derek's bed await an answer.

Derek smirked. He was waiting for that question ever since George got on his case two months ago. "Ask Casey," was his only reply.

"What?" George asked, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"Ask Casey," Derek repeated before walking out. Leaving George alone with his temper yet again.

* * *

"Casey?" George called into her room. The door was slightly ajar and he heard hear inside typing away at her desk.

"Yeah?" she called, letting him know it was ok to come in.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously stepping into her bedroom.

"Uh sure." She spoke cautiously turning her desk chair in his direction."What's up?" It wasn't often and she and George had much bonding time. It was almost amusing how uncomfortable he looked standing awkwardly at her door.

"Do you know what's been up with Derek?" He figured he should skip the small talk and just get to it.

She remained silent unsure how to answer. She knew she could lie about it. But that wouldn't help. Everyone knew she was the worst liar. And if she told the truth… that was a can of worms she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with.

"Come on Casey, I need to know." George begged.

She felt bad for the guy. He had been dealing with Derek, trying to get to the bottom of everything for a while now. So she figured she'd just tell the poor guy."He's been... He's been protecting my honor." she sighed eyes locked on the ground because she was scared of what he'd say.

"What?" he asked amused. As if she was joking. That couldn't be the truth.

"Truman said something about me. Derek punched him. Some other guy called me a name... Derek took care of it. Thats basically how it works now." She shrugged, meeting her step dads stare.

"So if any guy says something about you, Derek goes after him?" he asked to clarify.

"If it's something bad, he hits them. If it's something good, he makes sure they know to stay away from me." She replied, keeping it vague on purpose.

"Why?"

Casey just looked up at George with knowing eyes._ Please don't make me say it_, she thought. _Please._

"Oh..." He trailed off when all the puzzle pieces suddenly clicked.

"Yeah." she whispered softly.

"Casey he can't keep doing this. He's benched from hockey! Derek's scholarship is banking on that!" he explained running a hand through his hair.

"I know..." she groaned. Of course she knew. She was just as worried about Derek.

"I'm going to have to intervene if this doesn't stop." He warned.

"I'll talk to him again." she reasoned nodding along. She wasn't sure if it would help any, but she would at least try. She had a better chance of stopping this then George.

"Thanks," George offered a smile, heading out of her room. But he stopped short. "Casey."

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back towards him.

"We'll be talking about this later. You know that, right?" he asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

AN: Ok, tell me you could picture this? I just saw it so damn clear in my head! At least the first part. I know the beginings better then the ending, but I had to post! I just wanted to show the evolution (in a way) of Dasey from a different prospective.

Question: Ever got detention? I think i may have gotten lunch detention once in like 7th grade or something, haha.


	216. Surviving

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Surviving**

Lizzie had gone to help Nora unpack downstairs finally leaving Casey alone to have a bit of peace and quiet on her own. If that what you want to call it... She closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. Once secure she pressed her back against it as another layer of protection. She took in a shaky breath, before crumbling to her knees. She pulled herself into a ball and hid her face in her arms. Her bottom lip quivered and she fought to regain control of her emotions.

She tried her hardest to tune everything out. Like the squeak coming from Lizzie's hamster running in its wheel; it was currently sitting on top of her bed because there was nowhere else to put it. But the annoying squeak was nothing compared to the music blasting from Derek's room, making the floor vibrate with the bass line.

This was her life now. This is what it would be like. _This was going to be hell_, she thought to herself, burying her hand in her hair, frustrated. She only needed to survive three years. Then she'd get out of there.

She felt trapped,******_like rats with no room to breathe_**, she recalls telling Lizzie earlier. Granted, she could have always just go to New York and live with her dad...

What really killed her was that she was alone in the situation. She had to hide her breakdown from Lizzie who actually had a positive outlook on the situation, reminding her that their mother was really happy there. But Casey was convinced that her mother was in fact _**delusional**_**.** But delusional or not, it would kill Nora if Casey just packed up and left to New York. So her cramped room and evil step brother would have to do. She'd just have to suck it up and make the best out of a bad situation.

**"**_**George being nice does not make up for his three annoying children. Especially the eldest... and loudest.**_**"**she remembers telling Lizzie a few moments ago.

But to tell the truth... George was alright. Marti was adorable. And Edwin seemed... like an acquired taste. She could get use to them. But Derek...Not Derek. Just his name was enough to make her squirm. She knew guys like him. They made her life a living hell in school. It's the reason why she ended up in an all girl's school. (Not like that exactly helped the teasing, but it got a little better.) Regardless, she knew couldn't live with that; not with him.

How could she survive? She'd throw herself into her studies. She get into an amazing college. Go far away from home. She'd only come back on holidays. She told herself. At least that was that plan in the beginning... before any of it really started.

"Casey! Can you come help me?" she heard her mother call from the bottom of the stairs.

She took a deep breath trying to steady her voice, using her sleeves to brush away any remaining tears. "Sure mom. I'll be right down!" she yelled back, hoping she sounded normal and convincing. She stood up and unlocked the door ready to face what was on the other side. Surviving life with Derek.

* * *

**AN**:

I never wrote about Casey _before_ her Derek feelings. And I had to because I don't think she loved him from the second they meet.

Question: At what point do you think Casey realized she was in love with Derek (if ever) and vise versa/Who fell in love first?

I think loving Derek kind of snuck up on Casey. Like she wasn't excepting it at all. And then when she did realize it the tiniest bit, it freaked her out. But the more she thought about it the more she saw the good in him, which made her feel alright with the situation. Because "You're actually a good guy Derek Venturi." (I think that she actually said that at some point?)

I feel like for Derek it was a bit different. I think Der is a very physical kind of guy. And he was instantly attracted to her, and so he tried hooking up with her cousin, but he realized that wasn't the same, it didn't fill the hunger. And then he realized it was more than physical, and then he went for the denial rout (with a bunch of slip ups.) But still he was kind of excited to be away at college with her away from it all, cause of, well feelings! And Dasey and all that goodness!  
But i have no idea who fell in love first!


	217. Better

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
Better

"This is real life," she scoffed in disbelief as she watched her empty beer bottle twirl around the table top. It had come close to falling over multiple times, but quickly she'd steady it and spun it between her fingertips once more like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. And to be honest, she wished it could be. Because dealing with reality, in that moment was not fun.

"Yep!" he nodded popping his 'P' extra loud to be just a little obnoxious. But to tell the truth, he was completely giddy and was trying to hold it all in. "A normal day in the life of Casey McDonald," he smirked, knowing the comment would irk her.

"This is pathetic," she sighed not bringing herself to laugh at his attempt to make her smile. She slumped against the plush booth with a grunt. At least the booths were comfortable.

"Hey, it's better this way," he offered trying to be comforting but that wasn't his forte. At least not in the traditional way.

She cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Yes because catching my groom cheating on me... ON OUR WEDDING day is totally better!" She yelled, looking like she was going to bite his head off. "Remind me again how this is better?" she groaned, slamming her head on the table in agony. She hoped that somewhere in his twisted head of his maybe there was a good reason behind this twisted ordeal.

He frowned unsure of what to say next. But instinct kicked in and he put his palms down in front of her to block her forehead from hitting the wooden table again. "Well, you didn't marry him!" he tried reasoning. It was something he was oh so grateful for. "It would suck if you would have found out later on." he shrugged. Plus, Derek would have a moral obligation to kill the bastered, and then he'd end up going to jail, and well you know, it was just easier this way!

She sighed heavily, tempted to order another beer. But she wouldn't. She was not the type to go out and drink her life away simply because things didn't go as planned. She was more of the 'sulk about it with a pint of ice cream' kind of girl.

"I told you he was scum." He went on, enjoying the fact that he was right from the very beginning. He knew that was the last thing she wanted to hear. But he couldn't help but shove it back in her face. Because he was Derek and she was Casey and they never played nice.

"The one time I should have listened to you," she replied, looking up at him with the faintest smile gracing her lips. Because yeah, he was right. For once.

Although he remained seemingly unmoved by the comment, he considered the smile an accomplishment, considering the situation. He couldn't imagine being in her position. But then again that would never to him, because the only women he would ever dare to marry would never do that to him. (Casey was just too good to be bad.)

A comfortable silence washed over them for a moment. Until a realization dawned on him.

"You look like a princess," he scoffed with a look of disgust, winkling his nose to add to the reaction.

She was wondering when he'd finally mention it. She looked down at her ball gown dress and laughed because it was pretty pathetic. "Thank you?" she replied unsure what he actually meant.

"It's not a compliment. You know, I pegged you for the virginal bride case. This champagne color though," he said pointing to her dress licking his lips. "It's... Interesting." he added. Interesting indeed. It left a lot of room for imagination to take over his already dirty mind.

She knew he'd tease her about it but she was surprised he could actually tell the difference in shade. I was very light, barely noticeable. Plus, she was convinced he was colorblind most days."Der-ek!" she groaned, kicking his shin across the table. She managed to get some use out of those shoes it seemed.

He winced in pain. "Abusive," he whispered rubbing his wound. He swallowed his smile, what a masochist she had made him over the years.

She smiled in response. This was the only thing that could make her situation better. She knew that...they both did. When the realization sunk in and she realized what she had just seen: her groom with his ex-girlfriend hooking up in the back hallway of the church she knew just who she needed. Naturally she marched right down the aisle. Confused eyes landed on her, but she didn't care. She kept her composure as she located Derek easily in one of the front row. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out his seat, and right out of the church, straight to the Prince which was parked outside.

He didn't even stop to ask questions. But it was only because he was hoping she had magically changed her mind about marrying Scott. But no, that wasn't what happened. But he didn't complain. He just drove to their favorite bar, as she ranted yelled and cursed. He ordered her favorite beer and sat at their favorite both. Because that's what he needed to do for her, so he did it.

"Get me out of this?" she asked him softly breaking the silence.

He stared back at her, eyes sparkling just by the thought of it. "Gladly," he winked back.

She gasped, going for another kick but he moved just in time. He stuck his tongue out at her in triumph.

"I'm serious Der," she said looking down sadly at her hands where her engagement ring still laid. She played with it a bit. Yeah, she felt like throwing it across the wall, but she wouldn't. Even though he betrayed her, she would return the ring in one piece. Because she was Casey McDonald, damnit. She was the bigger person in every situation. (You know, as long as Derek was there to help her get away and hide.)

"What? You want me to take you home?" he offered, knotting his eyebrow confused.

"NO!" she yelled, eyes going wide at the idea. That was the last place she wanted to be. Her shared apparent with ex-fiancé? No. Not home. (Not until he packed up and left.) "Take me to your place. I'll just wear something of yours," she shrugged.

"You always did look better in my clothes," he smiled before offering her his hand.

"And out of them." She teased, taking his hand.

* * *

AN: I watched the season finale of How I Met Your Mother and there was a bride, in her wedding dress... at the bar. And it inspired this. Obviously!

PS. Oh my god! The answers you guys gave me for the who fell in love/ when question. Ugh! I love you guys.

Question: Why are my reviewers so amazing?!/ The real question: Do you picture Casey to be the virginal, wait till the wedding bride?  
I think there is too much UST between Dasey, so no. But then again... shes crazy. She might do the whole "Lets wait until the wedding!" thing like a month before the ceremony.


	218. Surviving II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Surviving II**

It had only been a week. Seven days since the McDonalds moved in and he had already found out what his favorite part of the whole thing was... Although he did lose a lot having by them there, he did gain_ something._ Something he had never had before. A thrill that didn't compare to anything else he had ever experienced. (And i promise that in his almost 16 years of life, Derek had experience many things!) But the thought of it scared him a bit... He tried his best to push that to the back of his mind and simply enjoy his new favorite thing ever: the sound of Casey screaming because of him.

He woke up that morning to the sound of Casey complaining (which he was starting to realize was a daily event) and Edwin screaming. Curiosity got the best of him and he found himself at the bathroom door inspecting the situation.

He walked in and saw Casey, wearing her _super sexy_ pink pajamas glaring at Marti who was sitting in the bathtub. The best part about it was that Marti using Casey's toothbrush to clean the sides of the tub. He resisted the urge to give his baby sister a slow clap, because wow, he had just woken up and this had "Good Day" written all over it! Marti seemed to have joined him on his quest to make Casey scream. _This was good,_ he decided. _Very, very good._

He marched right up to his little sister, "Smarti," he greeted her before picking her up out of the tub with ease.

"Put me down Smerek!" she yelled kicking her tiny legs around as if that had any effect on her brother.

"Sorry Smarti," he replied dropping her off in the hallway, away from the bathroom.

He marched right back inside, not giving Casey a second glance. "You mind?" he asked Casey, pointing to the exit as he walked towards the toilet in the corner of the bathroom.

"Um, yeah I was here first," she explained flabbergasted by what had just happened.

He didn't even give her a second to think about it. "Well, suit yourself," he shrugged, flipping both toilet seats up and unzipping his fly.

Although he wasn't looking at her straight on, he saw her out the corner of his eye. She reacted only a second too late and he knew that she had seen something she didn't realize she would see, simply by the blush that covered her face. She scoffed flying out of the bathroom in record speed before slamming the door behind her.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This girl was getting to him._ Its just physical_, he tried to convince himself. Which is why when he asked her if she minded, part of him -you know that stupid teenage male fantasy part of his mind- wished she would have said no, stripped down and joined him in his shower. But alas she didn't seem to agree, leaving him to deal with a cold shower, yet again. And if this continued, he'd have to adjust to the icy water as opposed to the nice warm one he was use to only one week ago. And somehow he knew...this was only the beginning.

* * *

**AN:  
**

_Dialogue/Actions were taken straight out of epi.1 of LWD The Room.__  
__Inspiration: Here an excerpt out of a conversation with Mel (Dark-Supernatural-Angel) to explain my thoughts..._

He's about to pee... in front of Casey! I nearly died. This is them from the very beginning! That is NOT a brotherly thing to do Derek. One does not unzip, whip it out and pee in front of their sister! (WHICH IS WHY HE TOOK MARTI OUT!) But being that Casey is NOT his sister, and NEVER will be, he let her standing there knowing very well that when need be, he can physical move her out if he wanted. (BUT HE DIDN'T!)

I mean granted, I'm over analyzing, it could of been just to get a rise out of her, BUT STILL, those are great lengths to go to get a rise out of Klutzilla!

PS. In the episode you dont really see the toilet there, but that's the toilet for sure cause it shows up in the corner in "The party" episode!

PPS. Remember when I wrote Surviving (Ch.216) and asked about Who fell first? Well, I wrote this. Because I (along with most of you, it seems) agreed that Derek was first. And after that episode...I couldn't just let it go! So heres his side of it. As you can see they have extremely different thought processes. But thats how i think it started, so yeah!

PPPS. I'm off on vacation next week. Then school starts again. *sigh* But i'll do my best to update for you guys!

Question: Did you just die too? I just... I can't. My ship is canon, don't tell me otherwise! That is simply not a sibling type of thing, ok! Seriously... how do you feel about this?!


	219. Clash of the Fandoms

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy_!_

* * *

**A Snap Shot  
Clash of the Fandoms**

_"I could take you... Wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"_

"Aww!" Casey squealed like a mouse, with a stupid smile and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What?" he groaned in reply, lifting his head off the back of the couch, opening his eyes to see what was on the tv. Obviously he had missed something important. And although he truly didn't care, he figured he'd play along and maybe get himself some brownie points with the lady friend. Even if that meant having to watch her crappy vampire shows he clearly hated.

"Klaus said he'd take her to Rome, Paris and Tokyo. Just so she can see true art and beauty. He's completely and totally in love with her!" Casey gushed about the on screen (potential) romance.

After watching a few episodes with her he quickly learned what 'shipping' meant. And that there was nothing Casey shipped harder than Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline who was a hot blonde, also the only reason he tolerated the show.)

"Ugh," he threw his head back on the couch, unimpressed. "Try not to compare me to fictional vampires, ok Case?" he reminded her as he often did.

She always had these ideas spinning around her head about relationships. You know, shit she got from books and tv. And he liked to remind her that that wasn't reality.

"Wouldn't dream of it Der," she replied, her eyes glued to the tv and not her whiny boyfriend sat beside her.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Casey asked Derek.

It was date night and instead of going out to eat, or catching a late movie they were at the train station. Right in the middle of it to be exact, next to the information booth in the main contour. Where they picking someone up? She debated. _Maybe Liz and Ed had finally decided to come up for a visit!_

"Look, " he started turning completely towards her. He took her hands into his gently. "I can't take you around the world like the vampire guy." They were after all broke college students. He barley had enough to take her out to dinner every once in a while.

"Klaus." she corrected him, knowing it would piss him off. She may have been nit picking his words, but she was listening.

He narrowed his eyes and continued. "At least not yet! But I _can_ take you away...for a little while at least." He went on proudly. "So pick a platform. We'll go wherever it takes us tonight." He said pointing up at the train schedule hanging from the wall in front of them.

She smiled that dazzling smile of her. Her eyes glanced over the schedule, but she already knew her answer. It was obvious. She looked back at him again before speaking. "How about platform 9?" she asked.

He looked up at the trains schedule and didn't understand. He looked back at her confused. "Really? You sure?" he asked. London, Ontario. Going back home wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "We can go anywhere you want Case." he promised.

She nodded. "No, we need to go to 9. Its there only way we can get to platform 9 3/4." she shrugged, explaining her reasoning as if it were obvious.

"Wait...What?" he asked completely thrown off. The puzzle pieces not falling together just yet.

"Let's go to Hogwarts, baby." she replied mimicking his signature smirk.

And that's when it hit him. In that moment everything changed. He realized that Casey was the most perfect amazing wonderful girlfriend in the whole world and he was beyond lucky to have her. (Not that he'd actually tell her such a thing though.) He did however cradle her face in his hands before slamming his lips onto hers.

"What was that for?" she asked when he finally released her from that searing kiss that left her just a bit dizzy.

"You remembered." he smiled.

"Always." she winked. Knowing that one word would have a similar effect on him.

* * *

**AN**:Its kind of messy and all over the place. But I like the whole fandoms colliding thing. Casey loves her VD and D loves his HP. And this has been in my Doc Manager for far too long. Plus i really wanted to post something!

for not updating. Its been madness. From vacations, to weddings, to back to school. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: the first bolded line is what Klaus tells Caroline in 3.14 of The Vampire Diaries.


	220. Fast Froward

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Fast Froward**

"So I have an idea!" she grinned taking the seat opposite of Derek in the quad.

He looked up at her already annoyed. She had only _just _opened her mouth and he already knew he didn't want to hear it. "That's nice." he replied dryly not even glancing her way. Did she not see that he was alone, and the look on his face was a warning for everyone to stay away? Maybe she was just _immune_?

He had been having a shitty day. Coach benched him and made practice more excruciating than usual. He found out he had to drop a class, and retake it next semester unless he wanted to take the F. And it killed him because it was the same class that Casey warned him not to take. (Damn Casey, always being right.) And then there was Casey problem in general! That was enough to put him in a bad mood, wasn't it? She was the icing on the cake.

So yeah, he wasn't in the best of mood and he needed a little bit of good in his life to fill that void. Naturally, he went looking for food. That never let him down. A turkey club would fill that void, the thought. But as usual, Casey had another plan which was sure ruin the whole thing. He ignored her eyes and stared down at the prize in his hands. He licked his lips in anticipation of the massive turkey club sandwich he was finally going to eat.

Or so he thought.

"Derek," she warned him, shooting him a look through daggered eyes. She didn't even split his name up in two like she usually did.

"What?" he breathed out, simply going out and asking her.

He completely skipped the run around that was sure to follow if he didn't give the Princess what she wanted. Because deep down he knew there was no way out of this. She had that look on her face. That "this is a brilliant plan, and nothing you say will change it," kind of look. And although normally that was all it took to start a fight, today he just wasn't into it…

She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts, and taking a peek at the note cards in her hand. Really, note cards? This was bad. This was " Operation Purple Frog" kind of bad.

"I don't want to do this whole back and forth round and round game we have in our future, ok?" she started off, rather blunt.

He was lucky he hadn't yet tasted his sandwich or he may have choked on it with that opening line! This was not the time. Or place! He couldn't deal with Casey right now. He quickly scanned the area, trying to plan an escape route.

She went on, unfazed by his reaction. "You know the one where I date some perfect guy (who turns out to be a real jerk.) And you date a brunette who looks way too much like me she could be my twin. We'll do the whole avoid each other thing for a while. Or at least _try_ to. All while making these too close for comfort comments that make things awkward and uncomfortable for each other, cause we do anything to get under each other's skin." She stopped for just a second to smile at the thought.

"Then she'll break up with you, or he'll break up with me, which ever happens first. Then I'll go through that whole emotional break through, thinking that 'maybe this is my chance!' And honestly, all that is way too exhausting ok? And I'm not exactly sure if your worth all that effort yet!" she finished, completely out of breath. Like she had just ran an marathon. An emotional marathon!

She panicked when she saw the look on his face. "I mean, I'm sure you're worth it! Or will be." She shrugged. "But right now I can't make that kind of commitment, ok? So let's just skip it all, because I rather not do all that emotional roller coaster stuff." She added, hoping that would ease his mind a bit.

He stared at her for what felt like forever, before finally speaking again. "It finally happened, didn't it?" he asked, seeming truly concerned about the girl who sat in front of him. "You've officially gone crazy? Should I take you to the nurse's office?" he asked, placing a comforting hand over hers.

She sighed, unsurprised by his reply. "You're going the denial rout, aren't you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair.

"What?"

"Typical, Venturi. Go on. Tell me I'm crazy, or whatever it is that you can somehow come up with on the spot because you're freaking out that I just sprung this on you. Even though you know deep down we both knew all along." She smirked, like it was funny!

He tried to reply but couldn't come up with anything good enough. Honestly he was brain dead before she even got there. This was just all bad timing! "There's literally nothing I can say that you don't have a reply for, is there?" he breathed out.

"Nope." she grinned. "I've thought this one through." She added.

He groaned, of course she had. With that being said he decided to put his sandwich down, his appetite now completely gone. _Gee, thanks Case! _He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, trying to ease some of the pressure he was starting to feel build up in his muscles. "So... now what?" he asked, peeking up at her. Admitting defeat, because you know it didn't sound like such a bad idea and he really didn't have the effort to fight.

"Now you share your lunch with me, cause that's what a good boyfriend would do!" she replied, entirely too perky for his taste. Tiny hands already reaching over towards his forgotten sandwich.

And for a second there his thoughts flashed red, warning him that he should say something, stop whatever had just happened. But then he looked at her, with ketchup smeared across her cheek, and he forgot all about it. Because she was kind of adorable, and apparently he was _allowed _to think such thoughts now. So maybe her idea wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

**AN:  
**Originally I had Derek coming up with the "idea" but i figured it was more of a Casey thing to say. Slightly Meta, but i like it!

Question: What would you fast forward through if you could?


	221. Full Moon

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Full Moon**

"Rough night?" He asked the second she walked into their shared apartment that sat off of campus.

His voice dripped so much of sarcasm that she could taste it in the air as if it clouded up all the oxygen. Yeah...she could do that now. It was a thing she hadn't yet gotten used to. Although his emotion may have been distracting her but it wasn't enough to make her ignore him. She practically growled at him in response. No wait, she _did _growl. Because she could do that now too. Which, you know, was a bit creepy and it took a little- no a lot- of getting used to. Even for her. She couldn't imagine what Derek was thinking when she did things like that now...

Of course it had been a rough night! It was her first full moon. She spent the night chained up with her Pack in an old abandoned warehouse. Their bodies became slaves to the moon, contorting and shifting between their wolf and human form, for hours all while fighting the metal restraint that held them down. It got real bloody, real fast.

She doesn't remember most of it. It's all a haze. But she remembered trying to break free, trying to attack her Alpha, who dared to chain them all up. And a few times she actually did get to hurt him, not badly, but enough to make him bleed which really wasn't a big deal because of the whole werewolf-accelerated-healing-process that she secretly loved. Because even though her klutziness was no longer an issue (due to the heightened senses and pristine reflexes) it was nice to know that her bones would heal quickly on their own if need be. No more hospitals for her!

At sunrise when the moon faded into the sky it was over but not without a few broken bones. Although those all healed as she sat in her Alpha's black Camaro while he dropped off each wolf to their homes. Her Alpha was a terrifyingly gorgeous man who seemed to lack an ounce of compassion in his heart to the naked eye. But Casey knew that wasn't true. After watching them all night, after being attacked by each one of them, he still managed to take them all home, making sure they had made it back safe. How sweet was that? (But then again it was his responsibility, and if he didn't do it, no one would. But Casey would rather give him the benefit of the doubt).

All that aside, she didn't kill anyone! Her conscience was still clear, so her first full moon was a success in her book. But man was it exhausting. All she could think about was slipping into her bed, completely skipping the shower she knew her body wanted.

But apparently Derek, the sleep-in-till-noon kind of guy, just so happen to be up at 6:00am and he had tons of energy to fight her which was lovely really, because she didn't. And there was no way that conversation, the one he was going to force her into having, was going to end in anything good. No way in hell. She was never truly ready to deal with Derek. Especially lately. He's been acting so strange. Or maybe it was her? She was going through a lot...

"What? It wasn't everything you thought it would be?" He teased, following her steps from the living room to her small bedroom.

"Derek." She warned him. Sure, the full moon may have passed, but it didn't mean she wouldn't wolf out on him. Especially after the way he was provoking her.

"What? Did the big bad Alpha hurt you?" He probed while leaning against her door frame. Although she knew it was him teasing, there was truth to his question. He never liked it when she spent too much time with her Alpha.

"Derek." She breathed out. "Don't," she added for good measure.

She was trying her best to control her heart rate like her Alpha had taught her but she could already feel her nails turning into claws as she clenched her fist, piercing her palms. But the pain was nothing at the moment. Derek was enough to distract her from that. Ironically enough, he was the one causing her body such a reaction...

"Did some howling at the moon?" He smirked, taking a step closer to her.

And that did it.

"Der-ek!" She yelled.

Her eyes flashed from blue to golden yellow. The next thing she knew she was slamming him against the door frame; the wooden edge was perfectly lined up against his spine. Her left hand splayed across the center of his chest. Her right hand wrapped around his neck, her crawls were settled on the back of his neck, her thumb just glazing his Adam's apple. Slowly her tongue danced along her front teeth, wetting each tooth. She knew she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. And she was sure it was a terrifying sight. It would be so easy to kill him. _So_ _easy_. Just a little bit of pressure or just one swipe of her claws against his jugular. Although she may know exactly how to kill him, she was still **very** much in control on the situation. But it didn't mean she didn't want to scare him. Cause she did. He needed to know what he was dealing with. Sure, he could try to make fun of her but depending on just how far he pushed, she may not be able to contain her wolf anymore. She was dangerous now. He had to understand that. She was still extremely new to this whole thing; she didn't know what she was doing yet. It wasn't a game!

She closed her eyes for second, dropping her hand from his neck immediately but she didn't move away from him. Her body kept his trapped between her and the doorframe. Her heart rate slowed down and her claws transformed back into her normal nails. She opened her now blue eyes only to stare back at Derek.

He didn't seem that scared at all which sucked because she didn't know how much more she could do to show him how _real _the whole situation was. But there he was, leaning against the doorframe like he had a _choice _in the matter; his right hand resting on her hip (when did that get there?) and a smirk was playing on his lips as an amused glint danced across his brown eyes.

Incredible. Nothing she could do would scare him. He was impossible which only riled her up more.

No matter how frustrating he may be, a small giggle escaped her lips. Who would have thought that they would ever be in such a situation? And when Derek pissed her off, all she had to do was slam him into a wall with her ridiculous strength, to shut him up? But just because she could do that, she wasn't going to make it a habit.

But she gained complete control of her human emotions again and breathed out. But when she inhaled again she was hit with something that nearly threw her off balance. Something wasn't right. Something was off. She leaned closer to Derek, her nose brushing against his throat slowly. She heard his pulse spike but that was it.

"What are you doing?" He whined, clearly annoyed with her whole show.

She remained quiet for a minute, letting her senses take over. Her nose brushed all over him once again. "Who were you with tonight?" She finally asked while her lips were pressed against the shell of his ear.

Well that escalated things quickly; from murderous to seductress in a matter of seconds.

"W-what?" He stuttered; his heart rate spiked for a second. Casey knew she was the reason why. But this time, for an entirely different reason.

"Who were you with?" She asked, this time slower as if she was taking a moment to savor each word on her tongue. Her lips grazed over the sensitive spot just below his ear, almost kissing the soft skin, but not quite. She felt his fingers dig into her hip as he tried to remain in control of the situation, even though he was the one being cornered.

"No one." He groaned. He didn't like the shift in power.

"Did you go out?" She questioned.

"I just went out to get some coffee at about nine? I saw the coffee girl?" He asked, still unsure about where she was going with her question.

"Did she touch you?" Casey asked while pulling away from him to look into his eyes. They may not have been yellow anymore, but there was still a dangerous spark hiding behind them.

He shrugged, visibly more relaxed. "She may have brushed her fingers against mine when she handed me the coffee?"

Pleased with his answer, she stepped away from him and headed to her dresser to look for some clothes to change into.

"What was that?" He asked while straightening himself out a bit; accusing her of being crazy simply by the glare he was giving her from across the room.

"I smelled her on you." She replied dryly while stripping off her dirty t-shirt. She didn't like it when Derek smelled like anyone else. She enjoyed his scent too much. He smelled like home, hockey, beer, and spice. And the only other smell that was allowed to taint it was her own; that was the only exception.

"You smelled her?" He asked, not looking away from her in only a bra and jeans. He stomped toward her as if nothing had ever happened. Because he's Derek and he doesn't learn, he doesn't listen to her warnings. But what else is expected (besides more of Casey wolfing out and more of Derek fighting back)?

She nodded while slipping on another clean t-shirt over her body before unclipping her bra underneath it followed by dropping it onto the floor without a care. She then slipped out of her jeans, (entirely too slow for the given situation and her audience) throwing them across the room so that they land in her laundry basket perfectly, without even looking.

"What, you have like super senses now?" He scoffed sarcastically while falling onto her bed, laying on his back, eyes still very much locked on her body. An animalistic glint in his eyes this time.

Again she nodded before walking towards her bed to join him. She debated on kicking him out but she knew that fight was not worth the battle. Plus part of the whole werewolf thing included cuddling… and lots of it. So she curled up next to him.

"What else can you smell?" He asked as he rested his head on her stomach, looking up at her.

She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on the scents mixing in the air around her, all while meeting his stare. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment. She smirked and replied "Everything." _Including__arousal_, which just so happened to be lingering between them in that moment. It seems that while Casey wolfing out was scary, it was also...hot? Maybe Derek just had a thing for the whole dominatrix thing, she wasn't sure yet. But she was sure to find out.

"At least, eventually I will." She shrugged while dipping a hand into his hair, racking her fingernails through his dark locks like she often did. Funny, she was the wolf, yet _she_ was petting _him_. "I'm still learning how to isolate my senses and focusing on just one. But my Alpha says I'm learning pretty fast. Faster than the others have." She smiled very proudly because Casey loved learning and she loved being told that she was good at it.

"You always call him your Alpha." Derek spoke softly, eyes straying from hers.

Jealousy was another one of those emotions floating around Casey's room, bumping into things, and coming back with full force. All these scents and emotions were going to overload her and make her dizzy.

"I didn't think you'd want me using his name," she replied gently.

"Yeah well... he just so happens to have an awesome name," Derek teased, looking up at her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes unimpressed, biting back her own smile. Her Alpha, the man who bit her, the one who turned her into a werewolf when she was teetering on the edge of life and death was Derek Hale. Yes, because Casey seemed to attract Derek's. Derek's who were devilishly attractive, with bad attitudes, who were horrible when it came to showing their feelings, who wore leather jackets and cared entirely too much about the kind of car they drove. She was convinced those were all characteristics that belonged to any guy named Derek. It was basic facts.

"It's weird not being the only Derek in your life," he admitted before throwing an arm over her stomach and slipping it inside her oversize shirt. His hand resting above her ribcage as his fingers brushed over her skin gently. Back and forth.

"One Derek is enough," she said with a sigh. Her fingers drifted down from his hair to his ear, fingertips tracing the shell of his ear (he had a spot, and she knew it). "That's why I just call him Alpha. Plus I know he gets a kick out of it," she added.

Egocentricity; another **Derek **characteristic.

Silence fell over the pair and although Casey's eyes were dropping, she knew she couldn't fall asleep yet.

"I couldn't bring you tonight." She told him.

Because they had fought about it earlier. Derek wanted to be there with her. Although he made it seem like it was about his own amusement; something about wanting to record the whole thing and save it for blackmail. But she knew he had ulterior motives for wanting to be there.

"Why? Cause I'm just human?" He asked, clearly still bitter about the situation.

She knew Derek was a little jealous that she had gotten the Bite. "If anyone gets to be superhuman, I think it should be me!" He yelled when he found out. She couldn't help but think it was his superiority complex…his constant need to be on top. (Derek Venturi was the Alpha male of the human race! Or at least, he thought he was. Another parallel maybe?)

It wasn't like Casey _asked _for the bite. Her Alpha saw her dying. He saw a chance to save a girl, and help his Pack grow in numbers. So he did it. And Casey's life hasn't been the same ever since.

She shook her head softly. "I can't protect you if I can't control myself. I wasn't going to put you in danger simply for your own amusement." She smiled down at him.

"But Stiles is always there!" He groaned.

"Stiles is Hale's mate!" She countered. Everyone knew that! Even people who weren't in on the secret knew that Stiles belonged with Derek Hale. Like Romeo and Juliet.

"So…if I was your mate, I could stay?" He asked as he picked his head up a bit to look up at her.

She hesitated with her reply for a second. The idea of Derek as her mate had passed her mind but she dismissed the thought right away for the sake of her sanity. "No. Not until I learn to control myself." She blushed. "Plus...Stiles is Pack-mom. So technically..." she trailed off. Stiles may be human, but she was part of the Pack too. Derek wasn't.

Derek groaned out of frustration. This was supposed to be cool! It had been the furthest thing from cool ever.

"You know...they compare us to them." She replied; her own fingers brushed lazy shapes over his check, easing him to lay on her stomach.

"What?" He breathed out, the exhaustion finally getting to him it seemed.

"Everyone compares us to Stiles and..." she stopped for a second, testing out the name, "Derek." It felt weird calling her Alpha by his real name because the name Derek was always associated with the Venturi kind. Nothing else.

"Why?" He asked before pressing his lips onto her clothed stomach, breathing into her skin and soaking up her scent.

"Because, you're just like Derek, and they have that whole love-hate relationship. They fight like...cats and dogs. But at the end of the day...you hurt one hair of Stiles' head, you're a dead man. Literally." Casey smiled.

"Sounds just like us," He muttered against her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Princess," she heard him call.

But she didn't have the energy to reply to him. Whatever it was, it could wait a few hours. Her eyes fluttered close and a comfortable silence fell over the pair as they stayed there curled up in each other's comfort.

_If you think this is hard... Wait till mating season, _she heard her Alpha's voice in her ear. Meaning he was still close by. Close enough for her to hear him. So, he knew what she was walking into when he dropped her off a few minutes ago. He always did seem to be three steps ahead. He always knew too much, and shared only what was necessary. But still, the sick bastard knew, and he was clearly enjoying the show that had become her twisted messed up life.

And what the hell was he going on about? Mating season? Seriously, that was a thing?! And having to deal with that while living with Derek!? That was not going to be easy. Casey's body violently shivered at the thought. She closed her eyes tight while wishing it all away.

"What?" Derek quickly asked; his head popping up before climbing up closer to her face. "What's wrong?" He asked while his hands cupped her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Things are about to get _very_ complicated," she nearly whimpered, burying her face in his neck, already marking him as hers.

* * *

**A/N**:

You guys know I work off obsession. My current one being Teen Wolf (BTW: I ship Sterek pretty hard core! As seen here by Stiles being Pack-mom. Yes its slash, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable). Anyways, with that being said...Casey's a werewolf! I already did Derek being a vampire (I'm sorry okay, I just really like the idea of the supernatural!) so I had to make Casey the wolf! I pictured her having a klutzy accident and almost dying then her Alpha biting her. Also, I hinted that Derek hadn't slept that night; being up at 6am, and doing a coffee run. That was because he was worried about her being out there shifting and he couldn't sleep till she was back.

I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope you semi-enjoyed it. I hope I did this justice with it being AU (I'm not very good with that) and trying to explore their feelings, fear, attraction and worries all wrapped up into one. Like Casey being scared of wolfing out on him but slamming him into things when he becomes a pain in the ass cause, well simply because she can. And Derek being attracted to dominant-Casey while being jealous that he's not the wolf, and him worrying about her and the Alpha.

Also, SERIOUS parallels between Derek Hale (Werewolf) and Derek Ventrui (human); it's insane really.

Question: Werewolf or vampire? I'm personally torn!


	222. Mating Season

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Mating Season**

**_Stiles' POV:_**

"I know what this is," the Alpha spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room.

"Hmm," Stiles hummed, encouraging the Alpha to go on and explain what he himself had figured out a few minutes ago. He had recognized the pained expression across Casey's face; that and he had already Googled it on his smartphone as the Alpha did that whole grumpy, "in deep thought" pacing thing Stiles was so used to seeing.

But the pacing didn't bother him. It's not like his eyes could stray from the sick girl whose head laid in his lap. Stiles (being the residential "Pack Mom") was taking care of her. He pressed a cold cloth onto her forehead as an attempt to bring down her fever as he ran a soothing hand through her hair. He even whispered a few words into her ear as he tried to calm her down as much as possible. He was really worried because she hadn't moved since she collapsed at their front door hours ago. But the Alpha picked her up and put her on the bed where Stiles had been tending to her since she arrived.

"She's fighting it." The Alpha explained with a shake of his head while he continued to pace the mostly unfurnished room.

Although it was mating season he knew how to control it, at least a little better than the rest of the pack who were… elsewhere. But that didn't mean the Alpha was okay. He was still very much on edge. He tried to concentrate on his pack. Casey needed him. So he knew how to control his urges as he promised his wolf that there would be time for that later…_after_ Casey was out of harm's way.

"She's fighting the urge?" Stiles asked, looking up at the Alpha. But he knew the answer. "Is she strong enough?" He asked before biting his lip because he knew this was dangerous. She was still very new and she didn't have much control over herself. Would she end up clawing herself to death? Could she combust due to lust overload?

"She might be." The Alpha shrugged while hoping that she was. "It's…it's the same thing that happened to me when ..." he trailed off, cringing at the memory.

Stiles locked eyes with the Alpha for a moment, knowing exactly where that thought was going. He remembers finding the Alpha being in a similar situation years ago. He was fighting his wolf to stay in control, to fight the idea of marking Stiles for life. Stiles could never forget that. But now was not the time to take a stroll down memory lane.

"Her wolf doesn't want just anyone, does it?" Stiles asked, knowingly.

"She wants Derek," the Alpha completed with a sigh. The little known fact was what made everything a little more complicated than it needed to be.

"What happens if she doesn't get him?" Stiles dared to ask. "Cause I'm sure Isaac of Boyd wouldn't mind taking care of her problem!" He added while trying to lighten up the Alpha's mood to no prevail.

The Alpha shook his head, knowing none of that would help. "I need to find Derek and bring him here. Fast," he groaned before stomping out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Stiles called out. Was that_ really_ the best option?

The Alpha paused. "There's no telling how far she'll go to deny her instinct... She's going to kill herself if she doesn't get him. And yes, she is strong enough." He replied quickly followed by the sound of the slamming front door.

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered to the shivering, barely conscious girl. "It's going to be okay." He promised as he bent down to drop a kiss onto her forehead, praying that the Alpha moved fast enough.

* * *

**_Derek V's POV:_**

"Where is she?" Derek asked while stomping into the Alpha's house as he looked around in his attempts to find Casey.

Stiles appeared at the top of the staircase, leaning over the wooden railing that overlooked an extremely panic looking Derek. He pointed towards the room behind him which quickly brought ease to the boy's mind.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek yelled while making his way up the stairs to meet Stiles.

Stiles looked confused. "You didn't tell him?" he asked the Alpha who had made his way inside the house at this point.

The Alpha smirked, shaking his head. "I thought you'd enjoy telling him more than I would." He shrugged.

Stiles smiled before turning his back on the Alpha. He stared at Derek long and hard before finally telling him. "Dude...its mating season!" He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"What?" Derek deadpanned. "I thought you said she was in danger!" He yelled while turning towards the Alpha who too had made his way up the stairs.

The Alpha growled under his breath. He really hated Derek; nine times out of ten. They were just _too_ much alike to get along. But he felt Stiles rub his back so he and calmed down right away.

"She **is** in danger. She's fighting her wolf instincts and its _killing_ her. You need to stop her," the Alpha finally explained.

"How?"

The room went quiet. The Alpha looked down at Stiles, waiting for him to jump in.

"How?!" Derek asked again, this time yelling.

"Dude! She's literally fighting the urge to rip your clothes off. GET IN THERE!" Stiles finally replied with a shrug and a sly smile. Because although she was in danger, it was for a pretty funny reason.

"Oh," Derek replied, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"And judging by your reaction," the Alpha smirked, sniffing the air. "I don't think you'd really mind too much."

Derek groaned, running a hand over his face in embarrassment. "You wolves need to stop smelling me!" He replied with a shutter; he was getting uncomfortable under the two sets of eyes. "If she really did, wouldn't she smell me already? Wouldn't she be all over me the second I stepped inside the house?" He offered.

"Well yeah. But she's weak right now. She was barely conscious five minutes ago. She's fighting her wolf tooth and nail because she doesn't want to hurt you. Mating season can get a little violent, okay? I mean, it can get intense! It-" Stiles named off a few things he had picked up over the years.

"OKAY!" Derek stopped him, not wanting to really think about those things. "I got it. That's fine. I can handle Casey." Derek replied. In the past three months she had wolfed out on him countless times and he had been able to handle it each and every time. This was nothing he couldn't handle. "So...what? Just, go in there and..." He trailed off, not being able to actually say it. His mouth went dry just by thinking about it.

The Alpha nodded and pointed towards the door. He was never a man of many words.

"Be careful!" Stiles smiled. "Use a–"

Dereks glare cuts him off. He stepped towards the door, just about ready to open it when the Alpha spoke again.

"Derek there's something else you need to know."

"What?" He hissed with his hand hovering over the doorknob. The very one that separated him from Casey. What more did he need to know?

"We...wolves mate for life." The Alpha breathed out.

Derek's eyes went wide as he understood what those words meant. He understood why Casey was fighting her instinct. Because she didn't want to force him into this. Because she wanted him to have an option. Simply because her wolf decided to pick Derek didn't mean that she was going to strip him of his free will. She was killing herself to give him an option.

"Do you still want to open that door?" the Alpha asked.

Derek's eyes stared at the doorknob, debating whether he was going to turn it or not. He was silent for a moment before his hand dropped back to his side. He turned towards the pair before speaking. "So you're saying that my options are to go in there and save her from herself and be her mate…for life. _Or_ I walk out and let her kill herself because of me." It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement.

The pair nodded. They had to give him a fair warning. They weren't going to just let him walk in there for a life sentence if he didn't want it.

"That's just great." He stated with a sigh before he turned towards the door again. So, what would it be? Was he willing to live with or without Casey? His fingertips drummed on the doorknob for a bit before he took a deep breath.

* * *

**_Derek V's POV:_**

He didn't have an option. Losing Casey was _never_ an option. So it wasn't even a decision that he had to make. Just a reality check; a reminder.

He closed the door quietly behind him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it looked like she was asleep. He slowly made his way towards her cautiously because he knew that in a split second she could be up and slamming him against a wall. Which was pretty hot too.

"Case?" he called, tiptoeing her way.

He saw her body jump, literally a good two inches off the bed, before falling again with a huff. A painful groan escaped her lips. She looked like death; skin pale, body shivering, beads of sweat covering her skin. Her facial features scrunched up, he body curled into a fetal position.

Well, that is not what he excepted at all! Where was the dominatrix werewolf who's supposed to jump his bones? Maybe in the next room?

"Case," he tried again.

This time her body only shivered.

"I know what you're doing," He said while reaching the edge of the bed. He took a seat next to her. "And it's not gonna work McDonald." He scowled at her. "You're not going to kill yourself just because you refuse to admit that your wolf thinks I'm sexy," he smirked. "And I know it!" he mentally added, fist pumping to the sound playing in his head at the moment.

"Leave," she murmured.

He gulped. Her voice was so weak, it pained him. But he had to keep his head on straight. He had to seduce Casey. It was the only way to save her. _Never thought I'd say that_, he thought.

"Nahh. I don't feel like it." He replied. "In fact...I think I'm just going to stand here and strip till you can't resist me anymore," he added before getting up from the bed. Because that was what he was supposed to do... right? Have sex with Casey?

Her head lolled to the right to get a good look at him. She even opened her eyes which were now a startling shade of pale blue. Yeah, he decided. That's what was supposed to happen.

"No," she mouthed but no sound came out.

But he ignored her warning. "Look at that. You even want to watch!" He added with a smirk.

He threw his leather jacket towards the foot of the bed. Now although he was obviously messing with her, there was no way he was going to actually dance for her, if that is what she was expecting. He was not a cheap whore! His fingers slipped up the hem of his black t-shirt and slowly he tugged it off his torso. He hoped that it had some effect on her.

He stared back at her, waiting for some kind of positive response but he got none. He groaned before he sat down next to her again, looking a bit defeated. What now? At least her eyes were still locked onto his body.

"See, you're going to have to do better than that!" He argued while shaking his head. "If this," he said while pointing at the both of them, "Is what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life." He scoffed. "It is not what it's all chalked up to be!"

He heard her breath stagger and her eyes close tight again before a hard wheezing sound escaped her throat. It wasn't pleasant.

"Casey," he whined with a cringe.

He was really going to have to do this himself, wasn't he? Was she really that stubborn? And then he realized that yes, yes she was. She was stubborn when she was human and now as a werewolf, he shouldn't expect anything less.

"Fine," he decided while sitting up. He threw his left leg over her body, his knees on either side of her hips; a compromising position that he had pictured them in a thousand times. But this time it was different. "I can do this myself," he said to himself, knowing that Casey wasn't even listening anymore.

He looked down at the frail looking girl and sucked in a big breath. He leaned forward as he headed for the crook of her neck knowing it was one of her weak spots. He brushed his lips over the skin, trailing them down the column of her neck and towards her collar bone. But she was completely unfazed which wasn't encouraging at all because the last time he did this to a girl, she was already moaning at this point. And Casey clearly was not.

He pulled back after a while and looked at her face. He winced at the sight. Her bottom lip was caught in between her sharp teeth. She was chewing down on it so hard she had broken the skin and it was actually bleeding.

"Come on Princess. Please. Let go," he begged. "I can't…I just can't do this. _Not_ like this. Not while you look like this. It feels wrong. It's like you don't even want it." He finished. It felt like he was taking advantage of a drunken girl at a party or something. He couldn't deal with that especially not when it was Casey. He didn't have to be nice to her but he had to respect her.

With that being said, he was just about to get off of her until he felt her move underneath him. Her hips grinded up to meet his. His eyes snapped open.

"Case?" He asked as his heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest. She actually responded to him meaning maybe she wasn't going to let herself die…right?

"Kiss me," she told him.

Her voice was still small, but he listened. He leaned forward just about to press a kiss to her lips before her stopped. Her broken lip had already healed. He placed an open mouth kiss onto her dry lips. His kisses were soft and gentle because she was so weak and broken. So he took his time slowly before adding more pressure. He lapped at her lips until she opened her mouth a bit.

That's when her resolve crumbled. Suddenly she was kissing him back with full force. He was surprised she even had it in her, being that she looked like death two seconds ago. But he really couldn't concentrate on any of that because suddenly Casey's hands gripped two handfuls of his hair, forcing Derek to moan in reply. Then he was on his back and Casey's weight was pressed up against him because somehow she had flipped them over. He wasn't sure how _that_ happened yet he didn't have a problem with it either. But he couldn't breathe because she hadn't let him go since they had started kissing, which at this point seemed to feel like hours ago. But he was okay with that because she was kissing him and well who needed to breathe anyway?

But then she pulled away, her nose now buried into his neck as she breathed him in. And if he had any oxygen in him he would have spent it all on laughter. She was in love with his scent. He _knew_ that and he figured with it being mating season that it was even truer now. But he was still gasping for air while she was licking, sucking and doing all these delicious things to his neck, collar before she made her way down to his chest. He couldn't do anything else but wither under her.

"Case," he tried to talk. But she refused to listen.

So he put his hands onto her shoulders before he gently pushed her back at bit.

Her eyes were golden yellow but she was still human yet she was giving her wolf what it wanted. "What?" she asked panicked.

"Hey, not that I'm not _completely_ loving this, and seeing you look normal again is really reassuring but um…" he trailed off, still dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Do you think we can go home and...?" He asked. "Cause were in your Alpha's house and they're right out there. And I–" He wasn't even done with his sentence before she got up and started to drag him out of the house and into her car.

* * *

**A/N**:

Clearly this is a part two of Full Moon (Ch. 221) as requested by: AnnechanB

Okay, so in _Teen_ _Wolf_ they never talk about mating season so I made it up as I went. Hope any Teen Wolf stuff made sense to you LWD readers who don't watch the show. I tried to make things as clear as possible. I even kept calling Derek Hale the "Alpha" so it wouldn't confuse anyone with Derek Venturi the gorgeous human. I mentioned Isaac and Boyd who are two other pack members. Also, like i mentioned before i ship Sterek (Stiles and Derek) very, very hard. Although, I didn't want to make it too obvious, but yeah... that's kind of a thing. Sorry if your not ok with slash.

Oh! And i was originally going to leave it with Dereks hand on the door knob debating going inside. But i figured you guys wouldn't mind reading some steamy Dasey, now would you? ;) Speaking of, forgive me for being terrible at writing that kind of stuff! I'm really not experienced enough to make that sound good.

Question: Would you be able to mate for life?


	223. Not today

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Not today**

"What's the score Case," he asked creeping behind her. He was asking for the score of the three pool games they had just played.

She wrinkled her nose in fake disgust and ignored him like he was a standard creep trying to hit on her. She stared down at the bar, drumming her fingers on the counter wishing the bartender would hurry up with her drink.

He smirked, knowing how much it was eating at her. "What's the score?" he asked again leaning against the bar, way too close to her personal space.

"Two to one," she hissed, turning to look at him, giving him one hell of an evil eye.

He knew exactly why she was so bitter too. "So, that means you lose. Doesn't it?" he teased taking the a sip of her beer, placing it on the counter top next to her.

"Yes," she sighed, rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed with him. Where was that bartender?

"So, that means I win?" he asked with pride. He knew damn well it meant.

"Yes Derek. You win. _Happy_?" she gave him a smug smile. But he saw through it.

"Depends. Are you keeping to your end of the bet?" he asked.

"No," she scuffed. She had no intentions of doing so.

"Oh come on Case. Is _one_ kiss really that _terrible_?" he bargained, a sly smile across his lips.

She started at him, eyes dropping to his tantalizing mouth as his tongue snaked out to lick a drop of leftover beer from the corner of his lips. "Yes," she replied, her voice shaky. One kiss with Derek Venturi could be disastrous actually.

"Are you sure? Cause I think it wouldn't be too bad." he replied, his voice dropping a bit, growing silkier and enticing.

"Well...Maybe not terrible," she finally replied.

Because he was leaning against her so close she could feel his breath against her skin, and his lips looked full and she had heard many stories. And she's never one to believe without any proof...

"Maybe, possibly even... decent?" he asked, pushing his limits.

"Maybe." she teased, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"How about good?"

"Don't push it Der," she replied, leaning in to give him his prize The one kiss he had one for beating her at pool.

He smiled this time, a real genuine smile. "Ill take it," he replied, stepping away from her. "But not today. Not on a bet. I don't want you to kiss me cause you lost a bet. I want you to kiss me cause you actually want to." he shrugged before looking her over once more. Although he really did want to kiss her, all he needed was to hear that it wouldn't be such a horrible idea. _She'll come around eventually_, he told himself.

"Cheers," he said raising his drink up to her before leaving her at the bar, alone and beyond confused.

* * *

**AN:**

Completely inspired by Roseanne 1.5 :Jackie and Booker! They are the cutest thing ever. I like the idea of her simply admitting it being enough for him.( And Derek not making her do anything because of a bet.)

Question: Thoughts on Life With Derek, Again ?  
I am over the moon ecstatic! Cannot even explain how excited i ma. Can they start filing already? I need some behind the scene footage!


	224. 4am

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
4am**

You know that feeling when your dreaming and suddenly your falling into an endless pit, then your eyes snap open and your awake, body still in shock. Well that's what woke Casey up that night. She took in a shaky breath and analyzed her surroundings quickly. She was alive, in bed. She was home. Everything was ok, she declared turning over. She smiled when she saw him.

His appearance, as usual hit her like truck. She was never truly prepared to look at him. (But she would never tell him that.)

Derek wasn't innocent, the second he became a teenager he was bad to the bone. Yet when he was asleep he looked like an angel, innocent, pure and even vulnerable. She brought a hand up to his face and brushed her fingers tips against his cheek. She traced his jaw line and felt the heat radiating from his skin. (He was always so warm...) She wanted to memorize every inch of him. Every flaw and scar. Every inch of his skin.

_**Still a little piece of your face I haven't kissed.**_

She brushed her lips onto his cheek, barley touching the skin, but just enough to count. She sighed, he was beautiful. This is happiness, she thought to herself. To be able to wake up and see him they're with her every night.

She rolled back over gently not to wake him. But she felt the arm around her waist tighten. A grin stretch itself against her features and her heart race.

**_I don't know how it gets much better than this. _**

* * *

**AN**: Simple and to the point.

Disclaimer: Inspired by a photo of cuddling couple on tumblr. First italic/bold is from Damien Rice Cannonball and the second from Taylor swift fearless.

Question: Do you like to cuddle?


	225. Long term

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Long term**

"But, Derek... He's more of a long term project," she said with a all knowing smirk.

She knew it would take time. She had known from the very beginning. He was like an old house, a fix-me-up; you **need** to invest time in him. (A quick fuck wasn't going to get you much further then that with him.) He needed tender love and care (but not all at the same time, or his ego grew a bit too big for dealing with.)

But at the same time, he wasn't a fix-me up. Because there was nothing to_ fix_ about Derek, contrary to popular belief. It was more of **adjusting** to him. He was an acquired taste, while simultaneously being everyone taste. (But really, he was only fit for one.)

He was stubborn and hated change, hated being told what to do or how to do it. He hated everything about losing power, of looking inferior. Especially to her. But then he softened, then he let her bend his rules and twist his words. Slowly but surely he let her in. But then took a long,_long_ time.

She was patient, she waited it out. She pushed as much as she could, and fought hard when need be. Because there's no way to not fight with Derek. It was the cycle of their relationship. But she also gave him his space. When she became overbearing (which was often, according to him) she'd disappear into the sideline. Maybe not present, but still watching and waiting for her next in. Because yes, they encountered many setbacks. But that was ok too.

So yes, truer words have never been spoken. It took years. YEARS! (Four to be exact) to get Derek where she wanted him. And where she wanted him was right next to her. His right hand on her knee, thumb stroking circles over the skin, as they drove off into the... well not sunset, because this isn't a fairy tale. (Fairy tales were much easier, simpler. And that's something they could never be.) It was more like "driving off into the snow," cause let's be honest, it's the middle of winter in Canada.

But she was ok with that. All of it.

* * *

**v**


	226. Lazy love

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Lazy love

No one that knew Casey would expect this from her. No one would believe Derek if he bothered to share this golden piece of information. Not like he would though, he liked being the only one in the world that knew. Because Casey could be a hard ass, stubborn prude whenever she wanted (which was often… way too often for his liking) but then she'd make up for it and turn into a vixen with a snap of a finger. And it drove him crazy. Not always is a good way.

He wasn't sure how he was expected to make it through the day. He had gotten almost an hour of sleep at best, she really wouldn't let him sleep! Then, when his alarm clock wrung, Casey shut it off promptly before using _other_ methods to wake Derek up. And when he managed to drag his body to the shower, he somehow got ten times dirtier before he could get any cleaner. Courtesy of Casey once again. (Which also made a 20 minute shower turn into a much longer soak.)

Eventually he made it out of the shower (clean!) and dressed without _too much _trouble. But all that felt like mission impossible, being that his body was already spent from the last night and that morning's activity. But still he was relishing the small accomplishment, giving himself a pat on the back for being able to he make it! Or so he thought. Because when he looked up there she stood like a road block, blocking the doorway.

His hands covered his face instantly. No. Not ok. She should be in bed or something. Not standing in front of him looking thirty different shades of tempting. He was convinced this was her new standard.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, some curls dripping water down her shoulders, other curls drying and frizzing up. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her upper lip still red and swollen from before. Her neck covered in fresh bruises. His ego swelled at the sight, he loved seeing his marks all over her body, trailing all the way down to her exposed chest. She didn't bother wearing anything, she simply held up a tiny white fluffy towel that didn't leave much to the imagination. (Not like he needed any imagination due to the minx that was standing in front of him.)

"Princess, " he groaned, frustrated as she dropped the towel all together. She was really playing with him this morning. "I have to go to work! _I have responsibilities_!" he tried fighting against her. But even he knew that was a joke. He did have work, but she didn't seem to care.

She simply shook her head, smirk curving off the corner of her mouth. She took a small step towards him.

He looked down at his left wrist eyeing his watch. 11:30 Am it read. He looked up at her carefully. "I'm _officially the opposite of early_," he pointed out, keeping his eyes on her face. She was a stickler from protocol most days. But today wasn't one of those days it seemed.

She giggled taking the final step towards him. Her small fingers finding their way up his neck, rubbing away any tension she had caused.

"Case," he hissed, closing his eyes, falling victim to her touch, once more. Seriously he felt his resolve melting away.

She was going to kill him. Honestly, she was going to be the death of him in one way or another. And today, she was going to get him fired.

She pressed her damp body against his clothed one, and in one smooth motion she literally jumped into his arms, wrapped her naked legs around his hips, arms around his neck, infectious smile painted across her lips. She was laughing too. Because she knew she had won.

His arms wrapped around her waist easy. And he knew he was damned. He turned them around, slamming her back against the hallway wall. "I'm not going to work today, am I?" he bothered asking, lips already buried in her sweet spot; the juncture between her collar bone, tongue snaking out to trace one of the fresh hickeys.

"No," she managed to reply before throwing her head back against the fall, eyes fluttering closed as she came undone by his mere touch, for the billionth time.

He chuckled against her skin, pulling back just enough to study the look of pleasure etched into her features. "You're really doing a number on my ego, Princess." He whispered, lips ghosting over hers. "I mean, how can you even move right now? I must be doing something wrong." He fought.

"Shut. Up." she growled, grabbing two hand full's of his hair to pull him closer to her mouth. Teeth blaring ready to nip at his lips.

_Too much talking. Not enough biting._

And with that he decided, he wasn't making it to work. No point in even trying to fight it anymore.

* * *

**AN:** This came to me at 2am while I was trying to finish some homework and had this song on repeat because of reasons. And I mean, who can really oppose of some smutty Dasey?! And i didn't mention it, but this whole horny Casey thing is due to them trying to make a baby, which i might make a part 2 to show.  
Disclaimer: Completely inspired by the song Lazy Love by Ne Yo. Also, I used some of the lyrics (italics.)

Question: Smutty Dasey yay or nay? (Don't want to post it if you guys don't want to read it!)


	227. Reality

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Reality

His voice came out of nowhere, booming in her ears. Loud and entirely too hostile fro Casey's opinion.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Derek almost growled, he tried to keep his voice steady but the anger was just bubbling over the calm exterior. And hearing his voice sound so intimidating after coming up from a nap was just not ok in anyway really.

She had put together that he was somewhere in her living room. Which was strange because last time she had seen Derek was at the McDonald/Venturi residence three weeks ago. Yet, he managed to be in her apartment, in a particularly bad mood? No, she was not dealing with it, she decided pressing her eyelids together again, snuggling deeper into her warm comforter and trying to drift away once more. Let Amanda deal with him.

"You gave me strict instruction not to call you unless it was an emergency!" Came Amanda's high pitched shrill of a voice.

Getting back to sleep seemed impossible with those two yelling out there_. Almost_ enough to make Casey peek her head out her door and tell them to knock it off. But that involved moving, and possibly seeing Derek's face... so no. She would stay put and wait their fight out.

"She hasn't left the house in 3 days. I think that's considered an emergency," was his rebuttal.

And then it dawned on her that they were fighting because of her... Had it really been 3 days? Well, maybe Friday was that long ago she winced remembering the painful memory, quickly trying to shove it back of her mind where all that baggage was meant to be stored.

"Well look at that, you actually** care** about her. More then you let on too." Amanda laughed. "Next time maybe give me the Casey Instructional Manual, written and edited by Derek Venturi. Because apparently I don't do it good enough on my own!" Amanda yelled even louder then before.

Silence echoed around the whole apartment for a second, and it worried Casey. But then he spoke again a million times softer then before. Calmer it seemed.

"I'm sorry, i'm just... Its been a while since shes been like this. The whole emotional breakdown thing. I thought we- she was over this by now."

It had been a while since she allowed herself to get like this. An emotional breakdown, like he called it. Because she was gotten stronger, less sensitivities to the world around her. He hardened her up a bit, gave her a back bone. But this time... this time she crumbled she fell in a pile of misery, broken pieces and sorrow.

"Well, shes not bud." Amanda sighed. "So go in there and work your magic cause i'm fresh out of options. You're my last resort."

Bless Amanda. Really, the girl had tried her hardest to get Casey out of this funk. Cookies and chocolate. Wine and chick flicks. A spa day. Anything and everything, but Casey wouldn't budge. She refused to leave the house, refused to leave her room unless absolutely necessary to be honest.

"Well next time make me your first," he replied. And she couldn't see it but she felt the smug smile on his lips, knowing that Casey needed him. Of course he loved that idea.

"Are you sure about that?" Amanda asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ok not first!... Maybe third. But defiantly not last," he fought.

"Deal."

And suddenly the talking was replaced with footsteps making there way towards her bedroom door. She held her breath and pretended to be asleep. But that didn't matter, she felt him enter her room. He hesitate at the door before stepping fully inside the dark room, closing the door behind him. She heard him kick off his sneakers, landing with a thud on the floor.

She shivered, feeling an icy draft seep under the covers when he lifted it up from her body. She jumped, thinking he was going to pull it away from her completely; make her face reality, or something along those lines. (You know a very tough love Derek-esque kind of thing.) But no, he simply slipped in to bed with her with a sigh. Like it was a damn shame he had to do all this work for the girl. She practically felt his eyes rolling in the dark.

"I know you're not asleep," he finally spoke breaking the silence.

She groaned loudly, unhappy with his ability to read her perfectly. More perfectly then anyone else. Including her dumb ex boyfriend who was the cause of her current mental state. She gave in and rolled over to face him. To face reality.

* * *

**AN:** Not crazy about the end. But i loved the first part. Waking up from a nap and just hearing the voices, yeah i know that feeling well!

**Question:** What gets you out of a funk?

**PS**. I got the most reviews on that last Snap Shot. You guys seem to love smutty Dasey! I'll keep that mind!


	228. A Lady

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**

A Lady

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_  
_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_  
_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_  
_I'd trade her in a second_

Do you know how hard it is to love someone you can't stand? Someone who irks you completely. Someone who pushes you to the breaking point, makes you jump off that cliff, then pulls you back in the midst of free falling? Let me tell you, its fucking tough. It causes a conflict of interest most days. Because at some points he just wants to grab her face and kiss her, you know to shut her up or whatever. And other times he just wants to run as far away possible form her. Seriously, it takes a toll on a guy.

It doesn't help when she starts complaining. About his hair, and the way he looks like a slob. His dating habit. His eating habits. His hygiene. Basically every aspect that made up the legend that was Derek M. Venturi.

It was clear that they didn't particularly get along, but it _killed_ him when she picked others over him. Like hmm, I don't know, the football team... Max? Or what about Truman?! Granted he knew why she chose Truman.

He saw the similarities between the two. He wasn't that dense. But Casey refused to accept it. Funny how the second they seem to be having a break through with there...er relationship, (if that's what you want to call it,) Turman shows up. And in a normal world nothing would have been affect. But because Casey is well, Casey, their world would never be normal. So Truman swooped in and took the title of being Casey newest pain in the ass.

At first Derek was a bit jealous, he had to admit was his job to make her life hell the second she moved in. And you know eventually make her fall for hims charm. But no, Truman ruined everything. But Derek knew that Truman was just a copy, he had nothing on the original, so for now, it was ok.

That was until the first break up.

After they got back together well, that just pissed Derek off. How could she go back to a guy like that? How could he even bet attracted to a girl like that? Honestly, it defied science or something!

In reality, he would trade Casey in a second. Because loving her is no easy task. But deep down, in that thing they called a heart, he had ..._feelings_ for her. So he'd stick around, fight it out and hope for the best. Even though the sentiment just made him want to hurl, it just wasn't his style. But then again, Casey had been cramping his style the second she moved in, so what else is new?

_She's a backseat driver_  
_A drama provider_  
_An instant update of the world_  
_She's a first-class liar_  
_A constant forgetter_  
_She's attractive but bitter_

His driving skills seemed to be tonight's topic of discussion. "I know how to dive Casey," he hissed through gritted teeth. He was feeling more hate than love at the moment. But that didn't really mean much. She had the ability to flip the switch with a simple movement and he'd be back to the putty in her hands. (And she didn't even know.)

"Only because I taught you," she retorted with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, his knuckles paling under the pressure. "And you still complain. So what does that say about your teaching abilities?" he countered.

"That i'm no mirical worker. You're a lost cause." she replied, clearly annoyed with him. Which in reality she shouln't be. He was doing her a favor. She wanted to drive out to Toronto to some party, just to hang out with Trashman. Nora wouldn't let her go alone so he was forced to tag along. But he refused to have her drive. She drives like a turtle! They wouldn't get there in time. And if he was getting dragged all the way out there, he was going to party.

"Derek, break!" she yelled, her own right foot slamming down on her invisible break in the passenger side.

He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her when she went off again. And eventually when she had nothing left to say about his driving she started gossiping. Who would be there, wearing what and with who. Never did she mention Truman though, and for that he was grateful. He hated that man, if he should even be called that.

They went there separate ways once they arrived at the party. For a few reasons. He didn't want to be seen with her. He was looking for a new girl to distract him. And because he knew she was going to spend the night sucking Truman face off, something he physically could not withstand to watch.

So when she came up to him only an hour after they had arrived he knew there was something wrong.

"Keys," she demanded looking down at the floor palm outstretched in front of him.

He couldn't hear her, the music was too loud. "What?" He mouthed leaning into her.

She jumped back a bit, his touch unsettling her. "Keys!" she yelled, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

He knotted his eyebrows confused. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. Her blue eyes stared back at him on the brink of tears. "Case..." He started, his face wincing as if her appearance hurt him. And it wasn't a lie when he told her he didn't do tears. Because he didn't. Yelling, yelling he could do. But the water works? No. A thousand times no!

She blinked just once and a single tear rolled down her check her lips trembled. She was close to completely losing it.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and put them in her hand. "Wait for me in the car. Ill be right there." He told her making sure she understood him. "Just _wait_, ok?" he asked her.

She only nodded once, but with that assurance he was gone.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_  
_It's a turn around_  
_Turn around_  
_Baby, don't return to me_  
_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

He knew it had something to do with Truman. That much as obvious. But what exactly happened... that was tricky. He finally spotted Truman filling up his red cup in the kitchen next to the keg.

"What happened?" he asked him. Clearly he was pissed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Truman shrugged turning to face Derek.

"Why is she crying?" Derek asked doing his best to control his cool.

"Shes crying?" Truman asked with a small laugh. Like it was funny or something.

Derek rolled his eyes no longer being able to hold it in. He grab the front of Trumans shirts and pulled him closer. He got right in his face and asked, one last time. "What did you do?" he asked taking small pauses in between the words, really driving the statement home so even the idiot that is Truman could understand him.

"I didn't do anything." Trumans scuffed pulling away form Derek hold.

"You're lying." Derek responded.

"No. Vicky kissed me._I_ didn't do anything," he repeated with a smirk.

And that's all it took for Derek's fist to connect with Trumans nose. It was pretty hard holding back when he finally let himself go, but he knew he had a crying Casey in the car and he had to go.

"You're scum, man." he spit before walking out leaving a dazed and confused, and pretty drunk Trumans alone to deal.

_She's a lady_  
_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_  
_She's a lady_  
_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Derek wasn't the best man he could be, he knew that. He didn't treat girls with the amount of respect that he required Marti to be treated with. He objectified women when they passed him by, surveying their body, even ranking them occasionally. He didn't think much about what girls felt when he didn't call them back after a date, or when they saw him with someone else. No, he was considered a 'bad guy' for high school (and Casey's) standards.

But even with all that, he wasn't as bad as Truman French. Never as bad as Truman.

He couldn't even process how Truman thought it was ok to treat Casey, **CASEY** out of the girls in the world, like that. Like she was disposable. She wasn't. She was... she's the closet thing to perfection that could be found. She's a lady, a princess. Royalty should not be treated as anything but! And he didn't consider myself a Knight or anything, but he'd defend her honor. Behind her back, because he still had an ego to tend to, but defend her honor none the less.

During the completely silent drive back home he kept his right hand on her knee, trying to offer her comfort. Eventually he felt her soft fingers interlace with his gently. They didn't move the whole ride home. She kept her eyes trained out the window, sniffling a bit but remaining in as much control as she could. He was surprised she wasn't in a fit of tears. He like to think he had something to do with it. But that was just hid ego talking.

_Take off your shoes_  
_Come in the room_  
_And baby, let's try not to argue_  
_Turn out the lights_  
_Turn on the radio_  
_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_  
_I'm too busy loving you_  
_I'm too busy loving you_

Once they were in the safety of their home, they both staggered inside without an exchange of words. He didn't know what to say, and she had nothing to say. So he let her get away with the silence and locked the door behind them. He followed her path upstairs enjoying the view in front of him because, come on! Who wouldn't? They went there separate ways, entering their appropriate rooms, but that wasn't the end of it, they both knew that.

He kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt off his body, slipped out of his jeans and got comfortable. He sat at his desk, messed around the internet for a bit, trying to distract his mind long enough to make his reappearance.

He slipped into her bedroom half an hour later. He didn't knock. He never did, why start now? He simply waltzed in, flipped the light switch off and took a spot at the foot of her bed where she laid with a book (that she could no longer read in the dark) in her lap. He fell backwards onto the mattress, eyes locked on the ceiling.

"You hit him, didn't you?" she finally asked him.

"I had to." he replied running his fingers over his swollen fist with a smirk. He turned onto his side to be able to look at her.

"You didn't have to do anything Derek. No one _made_ you," she growled annoyed.

"Really? You're mad I defended you?" he laughed. "Maybe if you picked better guys-"

"Don't even," she interrupted him. Her eyes closing shut for a moment. Her sad attempt to control her emotions.

"Are we really going to fight about this?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Its easier this way," she offered, eyes locking with his once more.

"Really? Cause I can think of a better idea," he smirked, crawling up to her side without hesitation.

Slowly he brought a calloused hand cupping her cheek, turning her towards him. He waited for her to squirm, to pull away or to tell. But she didn't so he went for it. Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. His eyes flicked up to hers, which looked unmoved by his actions. He went on, pressing a single kiss against her mouth. And then another, and another. He felt her fingers snake up into his hair making his smile against her lips. Until...

Until she pulled back with that look he knew too well. It was the Casey's 'about to freak out' look. He wanted to hide for cover, but he was too close to pull away now.

"So, is this incredibly bad timing, or your idea of -"

"Case," he cringed cutting her off. He really rather not listen to her go on about something or the other when he finally managed to get his hands on her. Situation be damned, he was going to make it worth it cause _she kissed him back._

"Oh my god! Derek Ventrui's my rebound." she smirked before exploding in this crazy kind of sinister laugh that should have really send him running away. But her words effected him more then her laughter ever could

His eyes narrowed. "I am _not_a rebound," he hissed slamming his mouth back onto her in a different kind of kiss then the previous ones. He knew it should have been him all along. He was never a rebound. Just biding his time.

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

* * *

**AN:**Italic lyrics are from Shes a lady by Forever the sickest kid. I had this doc saved on my computer for literally YEARS. Figured id finish it and post it already cause I was forever in love with the idea.

Question: Who's your rebound? ;) Pick anyone!


	229. Overcompensating

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Overcompensating **

"Hey Der?" she spoke, breaking the comfortable silence as she folded her clothes into her duffle bag.

They were about to go back home for the first time all semester. Unlike Derek she just couldn't just throw some clothes into a bag and leave. No, she needed to fold each article of clothing perfectly, so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Which might be good for her later on, but it left a very bored and impatient Derek sitting in her room.

"Hm?" he hummed. He had been balancing on the back legs of her desk chair, eyes staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting piece of art in a museum.

"Are you gay?" she asked. Straight out and blunt. No dancing around it.

He nearly fell out of his chair. Luckily he managed to steady it back on all four legs instead of falling backwards onto the floor. "What?!" he managed to ask, when his heart had safely returned back into his chest, and body wasn't in risk of falling.

"Are you gay?" she repeated, looking him straight in the eyes. She was serious too, there wasn't even a twinkle in her eye or any trace to make him believe she was kidding.

"What? No!" he yelled back.

"Are you sure? Cause it's ok if you are!" she smiled. SMILED! Like she was being sympathetic towards him or something.

Yes, he was extremely sure he wasn't gay. As if his past relationships didn't confirm his sexuality, the fact that he was slightly in love with his stepsister who was very much of the women gender, it was extremely clear that he was straight, and not gay at all. Not even a little bit. Although maybe that would have made his life a million times easier.

It's not like he had a problem with being gay. Actually, he recently (but actually... not so recently) found out one of his best friend, Ralph, was actually gay. He had no problem with it at all! It's just that well, he himself wasn't gay. And Casey asking him... **CASEY** of all people, well it through him off. Really? Were there no signs? Was she that slow on the uptake? How could she miss the obvious? He was sitting in her room as she folded laundry when he could be enjoying the girl's dorm hall for an hour until she was done. But no, that didn't seem to count for _anything_.

"Why are you even asking me this?" he asked now softer, being that he had gotten over the initial shock.

"I just... I feel like you're over compensating for something." she sighed. "You never stay with a girl for a long period of time, but there's _always_ a girl. And You're always bragging about your sexual endeavors! I just feel like you're trying to make up for something." she shrugged zipping up her duffel bag, finally ready to go.

"No Casey...just no," he chuckled, finally starting to see the humor (and irony) in the situation. She really was just clueless, he decided.

"Oh..." she replied looking down at her fingernails embarrassed.

"You sound disappointed," he pointed out, a bit concerned. Should he be gay? Would that make her happy?

"I was hoping you could be my gay best friend. I always wanted one," she replied, a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"A gay best friend?" he chuckled softly. Yeah, this was officially ridiculous.

"Yeah. You know one who could help with fashion advice, go bra shopping with me-" she explained.

"Wait! I can do that!" he cut her off quickly, enjoying the idea.

She stared back at him, studying him for a second. "You'd wanna go bra shopping with me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yep, I can do that. I've done it. Many times actually." he smirked at the memory. Changing room are always so much fun.

Funny how that comment seemed to click all the other puzzle pieces into place. Because she grew quiet, and looked up at him differently. "Derek... are you attracted to me?" she asked, smiling, head cocked to one side, eyes glued on him, and something in her eye he couldn't quite match.

He paled for just a second."Oh god, " he groaned running his hands over his face, trying to get the blood to circulate one more. "Never mind!" he decided, getting out of his chair. "Let's go back to you thinking I'm gay." he decided, throwing her duffle bag over his shoulder.

She smirked enjoying the reaction. "So, shopping later?" she winked, stepping out into the hallway.

"Sure Case," he deadpanned, following her out of the room. It was going to be a long drive back home.

* * *

**AN:** I thought it was funny.

**Question:** Ever think Derek's overcompensating for something?

Ps. Hope all of you have been safe. Due to hurricanes or Halloween craziness!


	230. Breathless

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Breathless**

The second the cords to the new song started up she turned towards him looking the happiest he's ever seen her. It must have been her favorite song or something cause you couldn't wipe the smile off her face if you tried, and for once he didn't have the slightest desire to. She was in awe, like she was just struck by a shooting star, completely lit up and flabbergasted and it was truly amazing to watch.

And yeah, he got it. They were awesome, or whatever? But still...It was cold and wet and uncomfortably itchy. Mud was caked onto their jeans and spattered all over their bodies. And it was gross ok?

But it was also dark, and the stars were peeking out behind a few clouds along with the full moon that sat on display for everyone to see. Together they lit up the night giving it a magical feeling. And the rain that poured down on them? It was unreal, like a scene straight out of a movie. Suddenly he didn't have a single complaint.

And there she was. Lips moving, he assumed she was singing- no, she was _screaming_ the lyrics at him. Like she needed him to understand what she was saying. As if he could even concentrate on the lyrics. As if he wasn't suddenly completely consumed by this girl. It was like his life had became a run on sentence with no punctuation** cause holy fucking shit Casey McDonald when did you get so goddamn gorgeous**

Her hair was plastered to her face, and her subtle head banging was doing nothing to help it. Her clothes clinging to her mud caked body. But she didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world in that moment. She was dancing, jumping around, and embracing the mud, completely inebriated. Buzzing. The things he'd give to make he feel this light, this invincible, always…

He needed to touch her. He needed to hold onto something to remind him that this was real life. This wasn't a dream and he wasn't flying. Not physically at least. He palmed her head with both hands, stopping her movements all together. But still she continued to sing, without skipping a beat, gently placing her smaller softer hands over his. Her eyes didn't drift away from his, they stayed locked in place.

He couldn't hear anything above the music, blaring out of the speakers placed all over the outdoor he didn't need to hear her. Her shining eyes… the look on her face. It was passion man. True, fire burning passion, as she sung each and every word directly into his soul that made him stop breathing all together. It made the world stop spinning. And all that mattered was the rain pounding down onto their already soaked bodies. And Casey. (Always Casey.) Casey and her happiness.

Watching her, god it was intoxicating. No drug could ever compare to what she was doing to him at that moment. And she wasn't doing much. Just staring back at him with those eyes. And yet nothing could ever come close. And that was ok. He was willing to admit it. He was willing to give it all up, put all his chips on the table for her, as long as they could live in this moment. Not move, never move, just stand there in the rain, that night. He could live in that moment, replay and over again, forever.

But eventually like all good things, the song ended, and they were brought back down to earth. The band started introducing the next song. And suddenly the entire audience went mute.

"Thank you," she choked out, her voice hoarse from her previous scream-fest. "Thank you for coming with me." she finished. And you could see it in her face. She was truly thankful.

And then fear set into his system. He wasn't going to come. He wasn't going to be there. He was about to skip out on this very moment. He tilted his head up at the clouded sky, rain drops irritating his eyes, but he continued to stare and silently thank the gods who must watch over him.

She reached out to wrap her around his broad back. Hiding her flushed face into his chest because suddenly it was ok. Like they had just shared that moment and it was ok to touch each other, to break that invisible barrier they usually have held up between themselves for obvious reasons.

He wrapped his arms around her after a second. "You're welcome," he replied, doubting if she could even hear him. But that didn't matter.

She mumbled something else against his chest. He couldn't hear her, not with the new song starting up again. But he felt her mouth moved over his damp t-shirt, above his heart. Her voice vibrating against his chest. And he realized this was paradise.

Her cradled her head to chest and rocked on his heel as they started to sway, under the pouring rain, surrounded by a million strangers, listening to Casey's favorite band play a slow song because his life had suddenly become a modern day fairy tale, what else was suppose to happen?

He felt himself smile and give himself into the feeling. Maybe Casey's taste in music wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

**AN:  
**I heard All Time Low - Remembering Sunday (Rain Effect). Youtube it! And then I wanted Casey to sing in the pouring rain. Then I remembered a concert (Coachella? Or Wrapped Tour? Some kind of huge music festival) that I watched on youtube, and it was pouring raining and there was a lot of mud, and night time, and it was fucking epic! So yeah, this happened. Also, when I saw Ed Sheeran a few months ago, and at some point I turned to my best friend in awe and thanked her for coming with me.

Anyway, i wanted this to be full of feeling. I wanted to leave the reader feeling breathless, cause that's what he felt.

Question:

Whos your favorite band/artist?


	231. Moods

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Moods**

See, there's always a time and a place. And a mood. You can't forget about the mood. The mood is crucial. Cause sometimes Derek was in _that _mood. You know the fast, hard, rough, slam her back into the closest wall, rip whatever pointless shirt she has on, and have at it. There was just something about _that_ mood that was just so intense and passionate that they both craved.

**But not always.** Sometimes he just liked pleasing Casey. It wasn't something he often did outside of the bedroom (or wherever they happen to be when the mood hits). So when he was feeling sweet and loving, he took his time pleasing her. Dragging the process on for hours simply because he could.

You see, Derek was kind of a romantic sometimes. He liked slow. He liked taking his time tasting her… enjoying the lazy kisses that weren't rushed. Because he had the time to fulfill every need and every release that he would cause afterwards. It was a ongoing cycle that lasted for hours.

He'd start at her mouth. His skilled tongue would slowly lap and circle around hers softly. He'd trace her lips with the tip of his tongue because he can't get enough of her. He could kiss her for hours, honestly. It took a while for Casey to decide that she was ready for the next step. So he had no choice but to survive off of just kissing for a while in the beginning of their relationship. And so he managed to survive on solely kissing, and he still can.

On those days, where he had all the time in the world, he used every last second of it. Eventually he moved away from her mouth because he _needs_ to hear her too. She likes to bite back her moans, so he really has to work extra hard for it, and you know he will. Because he likes to hear her say his name. Not when she yells it out in frustration, not when she's cursing him to hell for not giving her what she wants, nope. Leave that for another time. Another mood.

When he's in _this_ mood, he wants to hear her say his name in the hazy way, where she barely manages to pronounce the 'D' in his name and it just sound like "er." But she slurs the "r" around with her tongue and smiles before even getting to the "-ek" part, dropping it all together. And he likes hearing her gasp when he hits the right spot. That's what he wants to hear.

After some of the kissing he lets his hands wander. Soon after he starts to strip her out of whatever clothes she has on. One by one. Taking his time in revealing her skin before kissing and caressing every exposed inch of her. His eyes flicker up at hers every once in a while. He likes to watch her expressions change. He likes to watch her there, completely laid out and exposed for his eyes only. Cause there's just something about seeing her back arched off the mattress, her hands fisting in the sheets underneath her, her teeth sunk into her already swollen lips, and her hooded eyes. And that's what he does it for.

When there's nothing left to take off, he leaves her body, littered it with tiny kisses. He knows she's been teetering on the ledge for hours. But she doesn't say a thing. She doesn't beg him because she knows he loves this. And as much pleasure as its bringing her, its bringing him some as well, just in a different way. So she lets him do whatever it is he wants with her body because every second of it feels amazing and she can't concentrate on anything else.

He likes to ghost his fingers down her naked curves. Starting at the top of her chest, he starts at a tantalizingly slow place, his mouth literally watering as he goes. But he bites back his own reaction and continues on. He drags his fingers down the dips of her sides. She laughs softly because it tickles but it feels so damn good and she doesn't want him to stop.

Eventually their lips meet again cause he has to taste her in a breathless kiss. His fingers continue to trace up and down her body. They start at the center of her collarbone and he drags down to her belly button. He drags his fingers slowly along her flesh. Gradually going further down with each stroke. He feels her hum into the kiss and he knows what she wants, but he delays in giving in just yet. Eventually he feels bad. It has been hours after all. And he knows how bad he's hurting, so he can't imagine how bad she needs it. So he lets his fingers trace down her body and this time they don't come back up for a while.

He pulls back enough to watch her face change. He loves this part. He watched her whole body arch into his, and her eyes close shut, her breath hitches and her perfect mouth forms into that 'O' shape that he loves so much. Her thighs clamp together, catching his hand as if it were going anywhere. He chuckles before ducking down to nip kisses along her jaw, bringing her to the release she's been yearning for.

"Is this good?" he asks with a smirk, as if she could bring herself to even answer. But he knows it is cause he's beyond good at this. He knows exactly where to touch and how much pressure to use on her. His strokes are slow and as deep as he can reach, you know... considering.

Eventually she comes back down from her high. Breathless, sweaty, and dazed.

But that's only the beginning. He lets her regain herself for a few minutes until he's at it again. His mouth all over her body.

"Derek," she purrs out his full name because she knows what it does to him.

His lips take the same course his hands did. He nips at her skin, leaving bruises that will heal by morning light. His tongue snakes out to taste her. And somehow between kisses and blaring teeth he's made his way down to her belly button. His eyes flick up at her mischievously before dipping his tongue into her navel. She moans, grinding her body up to his mouth. He takes the hint and licks and sucks across her lower abdomen, the space between her belly button and the top of her thighs, because he knows it gets to her. She shutters under him, and he takes it as a 'go ahead'.

He ducks down lower, licking his lips in anticipation. And then she's squirming and her hands have found his hair. He feels her fingers rack into his locks, nails scratching his scalp before she starts tugging on his hair. She's guiding him, telling him what she needs. Not like he needs much direction, he's pretty much a pro by now. But her assertiveness is a bit of a turn on (**but this isn't about him, it's about her**). So his hands come up and wraps around her thighs, pulling them apart, giving him enough space to settle in between them comfortably and deal with the task at hand…erm, at mouth. And still he managed to caress her skin, his fingertips, his thumb mostly, dance back and forth across the flesh on top of her thighs just to add a little more pleasure.

He's not sloppy about it. He takes his time working his skilled tongue around her body. He's sucking and licking at her flesh, darting and flicking the tip of his tongue where she needs him to. And he has no intention of stopping because he really could be doing this all day.

Plus, they had hours.

But it doesn't take Casey hours. Especially after the first time being not so long ago. She falls apart before long, back in her blissful state. But in no means does that mean that he's made his way back up her body. No, not yet. Not until she had come all the back down to earth. Not until her body was completely calm again. Not until he licked clean the mess he had just made. He took his time though. Savoring her.

By the time he shimmies back up to her, she's exhausted. Her body wants rest. Her eyes flutter as she fights her body's instinctual reaction because she wants to please him too.

But he shakes his head no, and eases her to sleep for a while. Until she's up in an hour or so and he's at it again. Taking his time devouring her.

But he has all day for that.

* * *

**AN:**

So... Basically this was inspired by the idea of lazy kisses. Then the idea evolved.

Anyway you guys were all "yay" on the smutty Dasey idea. So i have this a shot. More detailed then my usual… Tell me if it's too graphic for my demographic on these snapshots. Let me know!

Question:…DID I DO GOOD?!


	232. Files

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Files**

Growing up he had been use to looking up to Derek. He really didn't have much of a choice. It was kind of sad but when Derek went away to college Edwin missed him. There always seemed to be too much money in his bank account and too much free time. He didn't have to clean up any more messes or attempt to do Derek's homework. Although it was strange eventually he adjusted. At first everyone expected him to be another Derek, and he hated it. But in his sophomore year he grew into his own shoes. And now, so close to graduation, it was safe to say he grew up to be a pretty decent man. So that's why seeing Derek sitting on the back steps looking the way he did… well it was like seeing his idol fall from grace.

Ed took in a deep breath before taking a seat next to the man he called his brother.

Derek didn't even move. It was almost like he wasn't aware that anyone had joined him.

"Hey," Edwin started hoping that he wasn't too late. He had only seen his brother in this type of state once; when Abby and Georges divorce was finalized. But he was too young then. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He was older now he had a secret weapon. But he wasn't ready to use it just yet. He was hoping it didn't have to come to that.

Derek nodded in acknowledge that he heard but he said nothing. He only took another sip of his bottle and keep staring straight. At nothing in particular just the emptiness around him like it was the only thing that mattered.

"You alright?" Edwin asked him. He was a bit worried that at some point Derek would eventually lash out on him. Edwin could take him, but it was still Derek Venturi in an in between state of anger and depression...and that alone was pretty terrifying.

Once again Derek remained quiet. Edwin wasn't even sure if Derek heard him, but after about a minute he saw the most minimalist movement, Derek shook his head no.

Ed's eyes widened. His brother had show the ultimate sign of defeat. Weakness... Vulnerability. He thought about all those pep talks he walked in there with. Nothing seemed to be good enough for this particular situation. He chewed on his bottom lip as they sat there in silence watching the night sky. The only sound came from Derek's constant gulping as he raced to finish the bottle in his hands.

"How many have you had?" Because that was the crucial question. How drunk was Derek?

"Not enough." Derek fired back.

With little debate Edwin decided that the only way to go about this was gun's blazing. "Oh, man the fuck up Der!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the empty yard, probably throughout the quiet neighborhood as well.

Derek was shocked to hear his brother talk that way, and to him no less. He even managed to turn toward him just to give him the death glare. But before he really got to say anything in response Edwin went on.

"Look Derek. I don't know the details, and frankly I don't want to know. What I do know is that it was all rainbows and butterflies all summer. And then suddenly its not. And you're mopping around and hating everything with a heartbeat. It's kind of annoying. If you're going to act like that go home!"

"I can't," Derek deadpanned.

"Why is that? Oh right. Because Casey's there. Well guess what? That's where you should be. Cause doing whatever the hell you call this," he pointed at Dereks slumped form. "Isn't working. You finally got it right. Finally. After years! And then you have to go and fuck it up?"

"Years?" Derek asked.

Edwin sighed. "I really didn't want to do this. I thought I could save this for a real crisis like when you get cold feet at your wedding or something. But, if I don't you're going to have to deal with Liz. And trust me, I'm saving your ass, once again. Just like old times I guess." He sighed, getting up.

"Liz?" Derek asked.

Ed ignored him. "Come on. I gotta show you something." He called heading back inside, Derek hot on his trail.

* * *

"So…what exactly am I looking at?" Derek asked flipping through the giant three ring binder Edwin dropped into his lap a few minute ago.

"Dasey files." Edwin shrugged taking a seat in his computer chair waiting for it to sink in. The light bulb above Derek's head to turn on. The "Ahhh!" moment. But none of it came.

Derek's narrowed his eyes, trying to gain a better perspective. "Dasey?" he asked looking up from the binder.

"Derek and Casey... Dasey. Kind of like Bradgalina," Ed offered with a shrug. Wasn't it obvious?

"Ok…" Derek trailed off, still lost.

Ed rolled his eyes. "We studied you guys since the day you met." Edwin smiled. "Just… look through it." he bargained with his older brother.

And Derek did. He wasn't not sure why he was humoring Ed, but he did anyway. And he saw… everything. From the deep analysis of the whole "male Code" situation with Sam, to her cheerleader ways with Max, to the worst of the worst: her time with Truman. He saw all the times she saved his ass in school, and even some of the Fridge incident. Every major moment in their relationship was in that binder, analyzed, color coordinated, sometimes even with pictures! And he couldn't believe it.

"Soooo?" Ed asked impatiently when Derek finally looked up.

"I… I don't even know what to think," he frowned. Had he really let all of that go? Had he really just called it a fling and let it fall apart? Had he really pushed her away?

"Well, think fast. Cause every second you sit here, she can be forgetting you." Ed replied.

"Christ," Derek sighed, getting up. He had a Princess to impress. Or win back? Or save? He wasn't sure. But he knew he needed to talk to Casey. And maybe when he reached her, words, that would hopefully make sense, would come out his mouth and everything would be ok again? Yeah, he was going with that plan.

"Hey Ed," he called out, before exiting the attic.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks kiddo," he smiled.

And those were words Edwin wasn't use to hearing from his older brother… It was a nice change.

* * *

**AN**:Derek breaks up with Casey and Ed has to pull out the big guns! I originally wrote** CH.95: Angst**, and then changed it to this, for a story I had started. But decided to kill the whole story but still wanted to post random bit... cause you know sibling bonding and all that! So see this as an alternative version.

**Question**: How do you think Derek/ Casey would react to the actual Dasey files?!


	233. Domination

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Domination**

Casey wasn't one to be dominated. And he wasn't either. Which, as we all know, fueled their ever burning passion, and multiple fights? Which only lead to one place…

Casey was strong. She did not let her opinion falter. Nothing silenced her.

Casey was not one to be claimed. She was not property, she didn't need an owner. She refused to be seen as a prize to anyone. She was a human being with rights and stature. If anyone where to ever to ever look to her, with a lust induced glare and groaned "Mine" through gritted teeth... she would not handle it lightly. No. There would be a full-fledged speech about how she was her own person, how dare you think otherwise? She'd go on about being seen as a sexual object and the feminist movement and how she was just as much of a man as anyone else!

Casey was weak. Well, not exactly. Casey had **a** weakness. Which was to be expected because even superman had kryptonite. So, when he practically growled the word ("Mine"), the one syllable pushing past his swollen lips, his eyes wide and uncontrollable as he continued a steady rhythm pushing in and out of her, she could only reply "Yours." And she didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt, or disappointment in herself when the word slipped out of her mouth. She didn't feel like it went against her morals. Cause this time it was different. Nonetheless word was quickly to be replaced with a moan, because yes... yes she was his.

Casey wasn't one to be dominated. At least not often.

Casey was not one to be claimed. She liked to claim.

Casey was strong. So when she flipped them over, (which is more often than not, because she likes the control) sometimes she'd stop. Shell still all her movements completely She'd stare down at the man below her, and smile wickedly, slapping her palms across his slick chest, holding her position on a throne. Find this woman a crown! She'd feel his hips buck up soon after, to in hopes to get some type of rhythm going between them again, but she wouldn't allow that. She held him down, her tights pressing against his hips, holding him still and hands pressing him further into the mattress. She could wait as long as she needed to.

Casey was patient… Extremely patient. After literally seconds he'd start talking. First yelling at her to move. But it wouldn't phase her. Slowly he'd start begging, saying please, adding pet names. And eventually total submission. "Baby... I can't" He'd beg her, defeated. And eventually he'll say those words she was waiting for. "I'm yours Casey." he'd say. Because he needed to use her name. Not a pet name, that won't do. Because he needed to state who he belong to. He'd look up at her, lip caught between his teeth. "Only yours," he'd whisper in the silence of their bedroom.

Casey wasn't a monster. She had a heart, and a yearning passion too. "Mine," she'd smirk, grabbing his face between her hands, bending down to slam her heated mouth against his painfully hard as she rolled her hips against his. "Yours" he'd chant over and over again. Even in his hazy state of exhaustion, with her full weight pressed against his chest, and his limbs mostly numb. "Only yours Casey," he'd replay, knowing what it did to her.

Derek was... Well, Derek was obviously claimed and dominated. But only by her.

* * *

**AN:**

I really wanted to update, but I couldn't spend much time writing today, so here's a quickie ;)

Don't worry not everything is going to turn smutty now, I just had this written and it was short and sweet so I just edited and posted it. I have a few things started so, once things calm down long enough for me to start working on those.

I just thought that Casey would hate to be claimed, unless it was like this. It's also a play on the Dom/Sub thing that seems to be popular at the moment. Although I can't really picture Dasey going hardcore on that idea. But , used a different style. Thoughts?

Question: Who do you think dominates between Casey and Derek?


	234. Jerk

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Jerk**

He wanted to claw his own eyes out. But that was violent, so he tried pressing his palms into his eyes, hopping they would just roll back into his skull or something. Maybe then she'd freak out and call 911 or something, anything would get him out of having this ridiculous conversation.

But alas, that did not work. It only added to his already splitting headache. With a sigh, he removed his hands form his face and winced when the lights blinded his sensitive eyes. Eventually his blurry vision turned back to normal and he saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, face all red and blotchy from yelling and throwing a classic Casey fit. And then he noticed that her eyes threatening tears, because why not, right?

At least she stopped yelling…

"Well?" she asked impatiently, foot tapping against the floor and everything.

Well fuck. She had actually asked him a question that involved an actual answer. Which he did not have, because clearly he was not listening, but instead planning his escape from said conversation…

So he went with the safest rout he could think so. He leaned back into his recliner letting his shoulders shrug, and painted an apathetic look across his face, as if he was bored with the conversation at hand.

He saw her jaw go slack, and watched as she inhaled as much oxygen as she could before a letting a high pitched shrill escape her mouth. "Der-ek!"

And he saw it. He saw the bottle rocket science experiment explode, shooting debris everywhere. And by debris he means tears. Many, many tears. Full on sobbing. In a matter of seconds. Was that normal? He should get her tested for something.

"Great," he muttered. There was just no way out of this, was there?

He stood up from his throne (aka: his recliner), and stepped in front of her. "Look Case…" he started easily. "I don't need to tell you I love you every second of every day. We don't need to talk about feelings all the time! We don't need to show PDA everywhere we go. We don't need to do none of that because you know how I feel, and I know how you feel. Everyone knows how you feel Princess." He chuckled to himself.

"And yes I know half the time I'm a shit boyfriend, and yeah I know I don't deserve you. But you know that too! But yet you throw these little hissy fits every time you start forgetting, just so I can give you a full fledged romantic comedy style confession of my love. And guess what? That's not happening anymore." He claimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause you know! And yeah sure I should remind you every one in a while. But this," he motioned at the space between them, "Is not the way I'm going to go about it. So here," he stopped, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, leading her to his recliner. "Sit down. Watch a chick flick. Get your fill in. And maybe later ill buy you some roses or some other cheesy move that'll make you smile. But only because _I_ want to. Let me show you because _I_ want to show you. Not because you guilt me into it. Ok?" he asked, finished with the conversation. He didn't bother waiting for a response, and headed towards the coat rack, grabbing his leather jacket from it easily.

"Der," she called out. Her voice was different this time.

He turned towards back towards her. "Yeah?" he asked softly, knowing the fight was over. He had actually won this time.

"You're the biggest jerk I know," she scoffed rolling her eyes. She tried to make it sound like an insult. But she failed miserably.

"And don't you forget it babe," he winked turning towards the door.

* * *

**AN:** Because Derek isn't all fluffy and sweet and we like to think he is. And I don't know! I wanted Jerk, (but smooth) Derek. And I think Casey would complain that he dosn't show her he appreciates her. But I feel like he would only be a jerk in the beginning when hes still learning how to transition from step brother to boyfriend. Cause I hate that whole jerk to Prince charming in seconds thing. Like... no. Thats just... no.

**Question: **Do you think Der would be supper fluffy and lovey dovey, or typical him, with random bits of fluff**?**


	235. Abusive

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Abusive**

"Casey...We know." Alyssa started.

"Know what exactly?" Casey asked casually, not completely paying attention to the conversation around her living room. But in her defense, it was late; she had had a long day, and had been running on virtually no sleep, thanks to Derek as usual. So she didn't have much energy to keep up with the constant chatter floating around her her. It was amazing that she was even sitting up straight!

"We know that you're in an abusive relationship!" Samantha blurted out quickly, pushing her food aside, giving Casey her undivided attention.

"What?" Casey frowned, eyes narrowing. How had the conversation taken a turn so quickly? Weren't they talking about Jersey Shore all but two minutes ago? Or had she tuned out over twenty minute ago...?

"Don't deny it. We have proof, Case" Alyssa chimed in, putting down her take out on the coffee table, turning her body towards Casey as well.

Suddenly girl's night in felt like an intervention and Casey had zero idea what the hell they were talking about. She hadn't been in a relationship for months now. How could she possibly be in an abusive one? But still, she humored them like she often did. "Go on," she spoke, biting back a laugh because this was going to be good.

"You need to leave Derek, Casey," Kelsey spoke up.

And with that Casey erupted in a fit of giggles. _Leave Derek_, they said. As if she was with Derek. As if they had anything at all. Not like she would if she had finally found a way to get him though...

"This is serious, Case! You've always got bruises. Always. He calls you names, that's emotional damage. You try to cover up the fact that you've been crying with makeup. You never tell us anything more about him. You sneak out with him, all the time." Alyssa went on, listing things.

"Guys, it's really not like that," She tried to explain. But they wouldn't let her get a word in.

"No Casey. You need to put an end to this. Did he threaten you, or something?" Sam asked concerned.

"What?! No! As if he ever could," she scoffed. She could kick his ass before he even tried. (Hello, all those years wrestling for the remote? She had learned how to win.)

"Casey," the trio sang her name, hoping to get somewhere in this intervention.

She smiled. "Guys… If you haven't noticed. I'm kind of a klutz. Hence the bruises. And Derek... he calls me Klutzilla... even _I_ can't deny that the names fitting. Plus, he also calls me princess! And that's almost sweet of him. And any other names he calls me... they're endearments really," she shrugged.

"And yeah I cover up the fact that I've been crying... It's cause Derek can read me like a book and always knows when something's wrong, and he gets very defensive and protective of me, strangely enough. Especially when I'm dating someone, which is why I don't really date. And, in the rare case that I do cry because of him, it's because I'm frustrated about our situation," she stopped to take a breath.

"Do we fight? Oh yeah constantly! Do we fight physically? Sometimes, yeah. But it's mostly just wrestling around the floor for a remote, (I'm usually on top) or something which again usually turns pretty sexual! I promise the bruises are never from him. Are we verbally abusive? No, it's all foreplay. (Yeah, I guess I'm into that kind of thing, who knew.)" she laughed, embarrassed.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "We are so sexual frustrated with each other it hurts to be around each other. Which is why I usually stay away from him for days. Until I miss him too much, and sneak out in the middle of the night to go crash at his dorm. Or when he calls me up at two am, cause he's bored and we drive around endlessly, fighting over the music on the radio," she breathed out. Saying it out loud was nice... refreshing even. But it also made her realize how their relationship wasn't normal at all.

"Guys I promise, I'm not in an abusive relationship with Derek. I'm not in _any_ relationship with Derek," she frowned again.

The room fell quiet. The sound of the TV playing filled the void, but it wasn't enough. You felt the uncomfortable silence, as everyone tried to process everything she had just said. Suddenly they were all questioning their friendship cause wow, all that had been going on and they hadn't even noticed?

"Casey," Kelsey started.

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ Derek to you? You say you're frustrated with the situation, so….?" Kelsey asked, confused.

"It's... complicated," she smiled for a second, "I'll tell you guys eventually. When you're ready to hear all about it," she replied before picking up her takeout container, suddenly ridiculously hungry.

* * *

**AN: **When you think about it, Derek and Casey kind of fucked up. But a good kind of fucked up!

Question: Would you consider Dasey's relationship/or lack of abusive?


	236. Bartender

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Bartender**

It started on a Friday night. Girls' night out, to be exact. Casey wasn't really feeling it after a long hard week, but eventually she caved and went out to dinner with her girls. Then Ellie gushed about some new bar, claiming the bartender was gorgeous and that they just had to go! Casey rolled her eyes as the other girls squealed, excited to go. So naturally she was dragged along too, even though she had no intentions of drinking or even staying long.

That's how she found herself at the bar with Ellie, Kat and Taylor. And then the bartender slid up towards them and Casey couldn't breathe. Because it's extremely hard to deal with the concept that is inhaling and exhaling when Derek's standing in front of her.

It's not like she hadn't seen him in ages. Just... you know, a few months. Christmas was it? She's not entirely sure, but it was definitely a holiday! …Or maybe a birthday? Point is that they weren't really in each other's lives anymore.

Not after they graduated from Queens that is. Casey went off to grad school in New York and when she came back, she moved to Toronto to work in an advertising agency. She saw her family occasionally...but definitely as much as she should. It was hard though, trying to make her way up in the company. She didn't have much time; she works late hours! Which is why the girls had to nearly drag her away from her desk to actually make their reservations at the restaurant.

As she hyperventilated (internally of course, cause she'd never let Derek see what he did to her) while the girls ordered their drinks. And finally Derek looked at her, waiting. And it just wasn't fair that he looked so _normal_, so unfazed by her presences. She hated it. 'Cause hello she was freaking out, why wasn't he?! And since when was he a bartender? Last she heard he was dabbling in film school...

"What can I get you, Princess?" Derek finally asked her, eyebrow hitching. He was already feeling impatient with her. But what else is new?

She took a deep breath before answering. "Sex on the beach," she replied. It was the first drink she could think of. She didn't drink often but she knew that one was one of her favorites.

Suddenly, a flicker of emotion washed across his features. He cleared his throat and nodded, pushing it away. "Coming right up!" he spoke, glancing at the other girls with his natural charm and charisma. But of course it wasn't directed towards Casey.

The girls giggled their thanks as he disappeared to make their drinks. "Hey Case, we're going to the bathroom. Wait for our drinks?" Taylor asked, adding a wink.

So this was the plan all along, huh? Bring Casey to the bar and let her talk to the "gorgeous" bartender all alone. The girls were always saying that Casey needed to get laid. Guess they finally put the plan into action.

Casey numbly nodded because what else was she going to do? She could barely breathe, let alone move. So she stayed there, at the edge of the bar, watching him closely.

He moved around effortlessly. Turning bottles around with his fingers spinning them as he added a little of this and a little of that. And it wasn't until he appeared in front of her again, placing the drinks in front of her, that she moved. She thanked him and debated on saying something, anything, but before she even had the chance to, he was at the other end of the bar taking the next order.

She sighed disappointed. But that didn't matter anymore because the girls had come back and they were headed towards a booth in the back. But it didn't stop Casey from eyeing him all night. He looked happy, smiling and charming everyone that strolled into the bar. She was almost jealous. She wasn't one of those people… he looked angry when he looked at her. And she couldn't understand why.

* * *

She found herself at the bar a few times after that. And she always ordered the same thing, enjoying the look on his face when she said "sex". He was like a prepubescent boy who couldn't help but laugh in Health Ed. And eventually she managed to speak to him before he could leave her sight completely.

"How you been?" She asked.

"Fine." He muttered annoyed, before leaving her.

She continued a similar pattern, coming back every few weeks, alone or accompanied by friends. Always ordering the same drink while sneaking in a question or two. It felt nice to be around him again even if it was only from a safe distance behind the bar.

* * *

One night she came into the bar alone. Because she had a bad day in the office, and she just really needed a drink! And maybe because this was the only bar she knew... And maybe she needed to see a familiar face, okay? Don't judge her.

And it's not like he was even there! But still she sat in her practically assigned seat in the corner of the bar and waited to be tended to.

"Princess?" The bartender with the cutest Irish accent spoke, getting her attention. She looked up from her phone and saw him. He had gorgeous light eyes and dirty blonde hair that was just asking to be touched.

"Huh?" She asked confused, when she finally stopped staring at him that is.

"Sorry. That's just what he calls you," the man shrugged, smiling easily her way.

Derek. Of course. "He talks about me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Maybe." He shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about Derek. "What can I get for you? Sex on the beach, right? I heard that's your signature?" he winked. Of course he was charming. It came with the job. And she knew he was playing her, but still she let it get to her.

Casey flushed, embarrassed. "No actually." She hesitated. "Just a beer."

"Really?" He asked, putting his elbows on the counter top, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah." She babbled. "I just kind of like watching him mix drinks so I order it every time," she blushed again, looking down.

"You're Derek's girl, aren't you?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed, pulling back from the counter top.

"Far from it." She scoffed back quickly.

"You sure? Cause you look pretty bummed that he's not in today." He pointed out, testing the waters because Casey was giving him mixed signals and he didn't know what to think.

She shrugged. "I'll live," she replied with a soft smile, finally picking up the bartenders flirty banter.

"You will," he promised. "And maybe you'll find yourself a cuter bartender to take your mind off things," he smiled and wow, did her legs really just go weak? Thank god she was sitting!

"I'll go get you that beer," he added before turning his back to her.

* * *

Next time she came in, it was the hockey playoffs. So naturally she came in wearing a Leafs jersey. A jersey she stole from him. But in her defense it was the only one she owned, so there's that. Plus…she'd get a kick out of his reaction when he saw her in his jersey all night! (That'll show him!) But the second Casey walked into the bar, Derek spotted her first. And he decided it was a good time to take his five minute break, because in seconds he was standing next to her with one hell of a scowl on his face.

"What?" She scoffed. She hadn't even settled down yet, and there he was looking at her like she had just ruined his life.

He ignored her, grabbing her arm gently leading her towards that back of the bar, near the bathrooms where it was empty. He placed her in front of the back wall, slamming his palm against the wall above her before looking down at her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, expecting an answer this time. He did not expect to get away with manhandling her, did he?

He ignored her question, and asked another. "Why have you been talking to Jeremy?" He asked directly.

She scoffed annoyed. "You can't be serious," she groaned, running a hand over her face. Really? That's what this was about? Not about the jersey, but his co-worker?

"You heard me," he growled.

Her jaw dropped a little. "I don't owe you an answer. I mean… you barely talk to me when I come around!" She fought back. She didn't want to mention the second part. But god, it was so frustrating yet she had to throw it out there already.

"Casey." He spoke through gritted teeth. He shut his eyes for a moment, and looked like he was in pain. "Please." He breathed out, opening his eyes to look down at her again.

She sighed. Always a sucker for a please, when it came out of his mouth. "I had a long day, came into the bar. You weren't here. And we talked. Big deal!" She defended herself.

"It is a big deal and you know it. I also know he managed to get your number. And that you've been _texting_," he scoffed like the idea of it was disgusting. He stood there staring into her eyes, tempting her to correct him.

"So what of it?" She fired back, a hand on her hip as if she were challenging him. It had been a while, she had forgotten the thrill that came along with being around Derek; the butterflies erupting in her stomach, and the chills running down her spine.

"He's not a good guy Case," Derek fought with a wince. He almost looked like he cared.

"How do you know?" She countered, eyeing him.

"Because he's been talking about that 'pretty little brunette' he was going to score with." Derek replied, softer this time because he wasn't smug about this. It only pissed him off to hear Casey be talked about in that way.

She didn't let him see the way his words affected her. She simply shrugged. "So what Derek? Maybe he will score. Who knows? I'm a big girl now. I know how to handle myself." She smirked up at him. And to be honest, she didn't really care all that much. Her heart was still set on stupid Derek; Jeremy was a nice distraction. But no real feelings laid there.

"You know the worst part about it?" He asked, leaning close into her. Because what is personal space anyway?

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he simply went on. "He's telling everyone that he stole **_my_** girl." Derek sneered because that was simply unacceptable. No one claimed Derek Venturi's anything!

"I told him I wasn't your girl!" She quickly replied.

"I told him you were!" He countered, replied through gritted teeth. It also became a screaming match between them…didn't it?

Had his body always pressed up against her so seductively? Or had she just not noticed? "What?! Why?" she managed to ask.

"Because I wanted to protect you from him. He'd been eyeing you the second you stepped in here months ago." He sighed defeated, finally dropping his arm from the wall. He took a step back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and suddenly he looked so much younger and vulnerable than he did a few seconds ago.

She sighed before running her hands over her face. "Look Der, that's sweet and all. You…trying to protect my honor or whatever but you could of just said you were my brother and avoided this whole thing," She decided while shoving pass him, because yeah she needed a drink.

But he didn't like that. He grabbed her arm again, slamming her back into the wall. Was this going to become a habit? Because she was fighting off her natural instinct to jump his bones at that moment.

"No," he breathed out, face inches away from her. "I couldn't." He replied, leaning forward, inch by inch.

And then she understood it. And why it was getting under his skin so bad. But it was all his fault! He could have said something. He could have actually spoken to her. But whatever, cause his lips were right there and he was so close and-

And the bar exploded in cheers as the Leafs scored the first goal. That snapped him out of it. He pulled back all the way and stood up straight. "Nice jersey," he smirked, tugging on the material. With that he turned around, walking back towards the bar.

She groaned, frustrated with him as usual. Because she knew he'd get his way. She'd delete Jeremy's number, and ignore him for the rest of the night. Just like Derek wanted her to.

"At least buy me a beer Venturi!" She yelled, hot on his trail.

She heard him laugh his way back to the bar.

* * *

And that's how it started. All it took was a fight to fall into each other's lives again.

She found out Derek was going to film school part time and working at the bar to pay the bills. And with his charm, his tips out weighted his paycheck most nights, so it worked out alright.

She started showing up at the bar more often on days Derek was in (and _only_ days when Derek was in). She'd sit at the corner and talk to him when it was empty, or watch him work when it was. Until one night, when the bar was empty and they were fighting, because that's what they did, she all but jumped over the bar to grab his collar and pull him in for a kiss.

"Finally," she whispered, with a smile when he pulled back for air with a sly smirk.

Most nights she'd sneak out of the bar by 11:30 and crash at his apartment a couple blocks away and wait for him to finish up. She'd fall in and out of sleep till he staggered in at 3am. He'd strip out of his clothes and fall into bed with her, wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her naked shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. And after complaining about her cold feet against his, they would fall asleep.

* * *

**AN:  
**I had to give it a , thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel (aka my awesome BETA Mel), I have wrote a similar fic where Casey is the bartender ;) It'll probably be WAY shorter, but yeah. I should post it soon!

**Question:** Who do you think would make a better bartender; Derek or Casey?


	237. Chivalry

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Chivalry**

_The first time it happened, Casey wasn't completely sure it had._

She had fallen asleep curled up in the bucket seat in the Prince. They had been driving back to campus and she had drifted off to sleep. She woke up the cool Canadian breeze seeping into the warmth inside the Prince. She opened her eyes blinking a few times trying to adjust to the dim light surrounding them, it was long since sunset. She stretched as best she could in the passenger side seat before finally looking to her right, where the door has been opened.

"Hmmm?" she asked Derek who was awkwardly standing by it, hands fiddling with the door handle.

He cocked his head towards he dorm building. Oh, they had arrived, she thought. She numbly gathered her things from the floor, and stepped out of the car.

"Uh... Thanks?" she offered running a hand through her messy matted hair.

He nodded, closing the door behind her, making his way to the driver's seat.

"See you around?" she asked, looking at him over the roof of the car. She was unsure as to why this felt so strange to her. Awkwardness was not something they did.

"Yeah, after my game on Wednesday?" he suggested, leaning over the top of the car.

She nodded and watched him get it, quickly switch gears and drive off. She giggled feeling like a girl who had been dropped off after a date, heading inside her dorm building to get some real sleep.

* * *

_The second time it happened she was more aware of it... but she didn't believe it._

They were fighting. Really fighting. Not the kind she liked either. There was no smirk at his lips, and no charm in his words. It was just hard and mean and she could just cry. But they had made it back to her dorm building and he had parked right in front. But before getting out of the car she simply had to say one last thing. One last remark that would hurt him like he had hurt her that night. But while she racked her brain for words, he slipped out of the car undetected. She only realized he has moved when she saw her passenger door open slowly.

"What-" she started, but stopped herself.

"Are you going to stay in the car?" he smirked.

And that smirk… it was the universal Derek sign for Argument Over.

She gasped, putting the pieces together. "Did you just...You didn't. No. Why would you-" and then she stopped talking all together. Cause wow, did that just happen? Sure, he was practically kicked her out of the car, but still he got out of the car to open her door. That was a lot coming from him!

"Fine," he shrugged, pretending to close the door, but she stopped him midway. She tumbled out of the car, because she was immune to the dramatic exit she craved. He steadied her body quickly though before closing the door behind her.

"I'll see you at my game," he told her, making his way to the driver seat giving her a two finger salute before driving off.

"What just happened?" she asked herself as she stood there replaying the last few seconds in her head.

* * *

_The third time, she was completely aware and enjoyed it._

It was after his game they went out to eat like they usually did those rare occasions that she actually managed to show up. (Hey, college was tough ok? She didn't always have time for Derek and his massive ego!) So, it was her treat because he has actually scored the winning goal, and she was feeling nice lately.

She watched him as he pulled into the small diner's parking lot, parking the Prince with a few flicks of his wrist. And it just wasn't fair how good he looked doing it. Effortlessly really. And wasn't she the one who taught him to drive? Why couldn't she do that? And she sure as hell didn't look that sexy parking a car. That was something only Derek could do, cause tempting Casey was his one of his favorite things it seemed.

"Wait here, ok?" he asked her, cutting off the engine quickly.

"Okayyyy," she replied, weary of where this was going and why she was to wait in the car.

That was until he appeared on her right hand side, opening the car door for her.

She smiled up at him this time graciously getting out of the car, thanking him.

"So," she started when he lead the way. "Is this a _thing_ now?" she asked. And although it was obvious she was talking about him opening the door, there was more to the t simple question. Where they a _thing_ now?

"What?" he asked turning to look at her, eyebrows furrowed together.

"You... opening the door for me." she smirked, Because she was in love with the idea. Could you blame her? Derek was never a gentlemen… well never around her. So she was going to bask in it! "Is that a normal, everyday thing now?" she teased.

He scoffed, appalled by her question. "I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, holding the door to the diner open for her.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled even brighter. "Sure you don't," she giggled like a school girl taking a step inside.

* * *

**AN:**Inspired by The Lucky One. He opened the car door for her, and I stopped the movie. Cause I was like "Oh my god, imagine a guy did that for me! Oh my god, imagine Derek did that for Casey. She wouldn't believe it!" Also, if you've read any of my actual stories, you'd know I like to do little series like Proposals or waking up together. So yeah!


	238. Anchor

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Anchor

It was no secret that Casey lived with her head in the clouds. She was always longing for something, envisioning the future, planning for everything, never truly sticking to the present. Never letting her feet touch the ground. So naturally Derek thought he should bring her down to earth.

At first she hated it. And when he called her "Spacey" ugh, she preferred Princess to be honest. But eventually, she kind of liked it. He was the ying to her yang in a way. Her complete opposite and maybe she needed that. Admitting it is the first step... right?

He was her anchor among the stars, and she was very thankful to have him.

* * *

**AN:**I'm in love the with idea of an anchor, I want a anchor tattoo. And i thought anchor/spacey thing kind of worked.  
PS.I spent the weekend editing about 30 snapshots. You guys are about to get spoiled rotten ;) In the spirit of the holidays of course! Maybe ill be able to update everyday...

**Question: **What/ who's your anchor?


	239. Bachelorette

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Bachelorette**

The Venturi-McDonald clan (sans Derek) sat around the living room with a bowl of popcorn. It was the pre-season finale of the Bachelorette. Derek had made it so far into the season, farther than any of them expected to be honest. And just like every Wednesday night since the show started, they sat around to watch the episode together as a family, giving ridiculous commentary and making fun of Derek overall.

There were only three men left now. And Sophia, the Bachelorette, had just given Steven the first rose. She only had one more left. And it was between Derek and John.

The room was tense as everybody's eyes were glued to the television.

"John...Derek." Sophia started with a smile. Both men stepped forward, closer to her. "This is the hardest decisions I've ever had to make so far." Sophia began, "You two are such amazing men. Letting one of you leave here tonight is literally breaking my heart." She frowned.

"Awww!" Lizzie and Nora mewed. Casey remained uncharacteristically quiet, biting her lips.

"John... You're wonderful. You know that. I've told you a million times. You make me feel like I am the brightest star in the sky. You're sweet and caring..."

"Blah blah blah!" Edwin yelled throwing a few popcorn kernels at the TV, everyone laughed. Of course he was rooting for his brother! And everyone hated John. He was actually the worst choice for Sophia!

They had all grown to like Sophia throughout the season. She was beyond gorgeous and she seemed really sweet. Then there was last week's hometown visit that was just the icing on the cake. She met and bonded with everyone, and the clan was feeling pretty good about Derek's odds.

"Derek..." Sophia started, turning to Derek.

He looked ridiculously handsome in his black suit, hands clasped in front of him, and a weary smile painted across his lips. He wasn't use to all this smiling on cue, but he made it work nonetheless.

And although the clan should be feeling nervous about the results, they couldn't help but stop to take guesses as to how many times he threw up before they had to get in position for the rose ceremony that night.

"You are truly something else. You're competitive and passionate. You're shy but extremely loving. The way you are around your siblings… I can see it. You are ready to be a dad! You'd drive them around to hockey practice and just be the man I want to see myself with. And it scares me."

"Come onnn," Marti groaned, growing impatient with the dely. "Just pick one!" she yelled. She was never use to Derek being at the final two. It was weird seeing her brother sweat about being chosen or not.

"But... I can only choose one of you." Sophia grimaced. "John... You never mentioned wanting a family. You just want to travel the world and explore. And although that sounds amazing and I'd love to backpack trough Europe with you... I want to be a mother. I want to have a family. I need to settle down. And I'm scared that you don't feel the same." She frowned.

"Derek." She spoke after a while. "You haven't given me your all just yet." She shook her head, disappointedly. "And that scares me. You came into this show looking for love, even if it was on a bet, you still did open yourself up to me. But not completely. Something's holding you back. And after the visit to your hometown, when I met your friends and family... I knew exactly what it was. Part of you... I'm not sure how big that part is, is in love with someone else. Someone I actually met. And I just don't think I can share you." She cringed at the words.

They all watched as the camera panned to Derek who numbly nodded. He had no choice to. He couldn't object, no matter what. Everyone knew that. He just had to stand there and await Sophia's decision.

"So, with that being said... John, will you accept this rose?"

The Venturi-McDonald house went silent. They watched Derek's face fall on national television and as John, the douchebag accepted his rose. And that was that. It went to commercial break and Liz grabbed the remote being so close to her, and shut the television off. They didn't need to watch the rest…that much was obvious.

Besides that no one moved...no one said a thing for a few minutes. They just let it sink in. Derek lost. Derek never lost. But this time…this time he lost. On national television.

George finally spoke up, trying to break the tension. "So," he started, clearing his throat to break the awkward silence, eyes darting around at his family. "Who was she talking about?" he finally asked with a weak smile.

Every head turned towards Casey, who was a violent shade of red. She tried to shrug it off like she had no idea. "Emily?" she offered.

Nora smiled a little. "No. I think we all know who she was talking about." She nodded, confirming the idea in her mind, and everyone else's.

Marti smirked. "Yeah, we do." She added with a giggled, getting up from the floor. "Man, the look on Derek's face was priceless!" she added suddenly excited. "When do you think he'll be back home? Do you think I can call him now?" She asked jumping around. She simply had to talk to her brother after that.

"Marti, leave your brother alone!" Lizzie smiled, following after her, knowing exactly where Marti's thoughts were going.

The youngest ones ran upstairs to go re-watch the moment and what was already on Youtube, leaving Nora, George and Casey in the living room in silence.

"Casey," Nora prompted when the kids were safely upstairs and away from this conversation.

Casey didn't want to hear it. "I'm fine." She snapped back quickly.

But that wasn't enough for Nora. "Casey, maybe you two should..." She trailed off, unsure of exactly what Casey and Derek _should _do. But it was something they needed to work out, together.

"No, its fine." Casey replied, shaking her head. "I'm fine. He's... he's not fine. He just got his heart broken on national television." She reminded the pair. "This isn't exactly funny," she added, reprimanding the parental figures.

"Yeah..." Nora scoffed. "And he also just got called out, on national television, for being crazy about you." Nora added, calling her daughter's bluff. "You should think about that too," she added while getting up. After grabbing George's hand, they headed downstairs to the basement.

Casey sighed, curling herself into a ball. She decided not to move from the couch for the rest of the night, until she found the will to drive herself home. Or maybe she'd just spend the night there…? Cause her thoughts were swimming with possibilities, and she was drowning in them, or maybe she was drowning in her tears that had started to fall at some point.

It was all her fault. Every last bit of it. She pushed him to apply to be on the show. She handed him over to fall in love with the most perfect woman Casey had ever seen. She had been the reason that said gorgeous women decided to send him home… also possibly because of Casey? It was just too much, and all the blame was on her shoulders.

She wondered how much longer it would take for Derek to come back home. Maybe she could just lay there on the couch and he'll storm in, complaining about his never-ending hunger and things would go back to normal. But she knew chances were that she wasn't so lucky. Chances where he was going to wait for her at her apartment (because for some stupid reason she had thought giving him an emergency key was smart) and they would have to talk about it. And she just couldn't face him. Not this time. This time it was too real.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by the Bachelorette. Ignore the crappy ending; I didn't know how to end it after he lost, lol. I'm so evil. I put Derek in some sad situations.

**Question**:I can only picture Derek on that reality show off a bet with Casey because of obvious reasons. What reality show could you see Derek and/or Casey on?


	240. Revenge

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Revenge**

Casey enjoyed the warmth on her sun-kissed skin and the cool breeze from the surrounding ocean that was cooling her off. However no matter how heavenly the combination was, weariness still managed to lie underneath her skin. She couldn't help it...

She felt him approach her. His footsteps lead up to her. She felt him take a seat next to her. She didn't dare flash him her blue eyes from underneath her designer sunglasses.

She let him do whatever he pleased. She felt his fingertips brush from the tip of her manicured feet, up her calf, and then her thigh until the smooth path of skin was interrupted by the material of her white bikini bottom.

"Casey," he whispered her name softly. He knew she wasn't asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open to greet him. She replied with a smile. He was perfect. Everything was perfect, so why wasn't she happy? Of course she knew the answer to that question as much as it pained her to believe... He wasn't Derek. And that was that. But she'd learn to live without Derek. And Zach was her best bet.

"Stop doing that," he replied, moving to lie down next to her. The sweetness gone from his voice. She sensed the sound of sadness laced in his tone.

"Stop what?" she replied confused.

"Stop smiling like you're happy. I know you're not. What's gotten into you these last few days? I thought you'd enjoy this." He stated with a frown.

"I am enjoying this! This is perfect!" And it was. It wasn't everyday she got to lounge out in the middle of the Caribbean, soaking up the sun's rays as she laid out there with her ridiculously handsome doctor boyfriend on his family's yacht. That was something straight out of a movie. Perfection was exactly what that was! "It's just... There's a few things on my mind." She shrugged. "I'll be fine though. Don't worry." She tried to assure him.

"Well... your phone's been going off downstairs. You want to go see if it's important? It may be about what's bugging you."

Casey sat up instantly. Her phone was going off? She gave specific instructions to NOT interrupt her vacation. Unless it was an emergency... Or maybe it was him. Maybe it was Derek calling. After all she hadn't warned him. She didn't think she needed to. They weren't on talking terms for months now...

Casey regained composure and caught her breath. She remembered she was still under Zach's stare. "I need to..." she started, unsure of what to tell him.

He nodded, understanding. Of course he knew.

She shot him a grateful smile before racing down to the bottom of the yacht and spotted her phone on top of the couch. Not only did she have missed calls, but voice mails, texts and emails. She couldn't catch her breath. Her palms were sweaty. She even felt a little lightheaded. She needed to sit down. She skimmed through it all but she barely understood what it meant. The sentences weren't making sense. Nothing stuck. Except two words that were everywhere. Derek and Engaged.

It took a while to understand. She reread texts from Liz, Ed. and even George with them begging her to do something. Hell, Sam was in the bunch too! Everyone that cared about Derek had reached out to her to fix his mess. Because they believed she was the only one who could.

Eventually she read the magazine article that Lizzie had attached to an email. It appeared that he had proposed to his girlfriend of six months, Natalie Flinch. A model. She was perfect. Famous hockey player and his model girlfriend? They made headlines… naturally.

After the information was processed, she was fuming. Did he really propose? To some random girl? She had no right to be mad, she was nothing to him anymore. At least that's what she was telling herself. Her and Derek had been over for almost a year now. It was only a summer fling, two months of bliss that had ended a long time ago. He ended things and he sent her back into Zach's arms because he didn't want a commitment. But now, after six months with some random girl, he was ready for a commitment, huh? Of course, that made completely sense!

But she would put all those feelings aside because she was the smart and sensible one. She had to go talk him out of it. Because that was what she did and that's what everyone expected of her. Because he was the wild impulsive one and she was the planner. And although they weren't together anymore, hell they were barely ever together, they were still a pair in a twisted messed up way and when Derek messed up, everyone turned to Casey to go fix him, because strangely enough, over the years she was the only one who could. No one understood why, Casey stopped questioning it years ago.

And of course she** could** just ignore it. She didn't _have_ to fix it... fix him. But she would. Because she didn't want him to marry some random girl he didn't even know. Because she would enjoy ruining his relationship, because she was bitter and he was ruining her time in paradise.

She turned her phone off before throwing it to the side. Fine, they could play that game. With the feisty attitude inside her, she stepped back out to Zach.

He looked at her carefully before letting out a sigh. "I'll take us back." He shrugged, knowing something was wrong.

Casey shook her head and walked to him. "No. I need one more night in paradise before dealing with reality," she whispered into the shell of his ear, her hands skimming his bare chest, fingers teasing the waistband of his swimming trunks.

Revenge was first.

* * *

**AN**: This was supposed to be part of a story that I deleted, so it's a bit random/different. But I like it anyway! There might be a part 2 ;)  
PS. Casey's 'revenge' was sleeping with Zach, it was purely out of spite towards D, she wanted to hurt him back, and fill the void of 'Oh shit, Dereks getting married.' kind of thing.

**Question**: How would Casey react to Derek proposing to another girl?


	241. Healing

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Healing**

She didn't except to feel his swollen hand palm the back of her head, guiding her towards him. He closed the gap between them without hesitation. And although she didn't expect it, it doesn't mean she pulled back. Because his mouth was hot, and his lips were (mostly) smooth, and his tongue just slipped right into her gasping mouth. But it was something she wasn't use to. She could taste his copper blood that still lingered from his busted lip, but somehow she didn't care. This was raw and passionate and it hurt him, she knew it did. But he didn't seem to care, so she didn't either. Her fingers inched their way into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp in-between twirling locks of his hair, as he sucked the oxygen out of her body.

She felt his left hand lay flat at small of her back. As seconds passed, and the kiss got hotter, she felt his fingers curled under the silk nightgown she was wearing. Eventually his fist clutched most of her nightgown. She knew that if he wanted to he could rip it off completely with one tug leaving her in nothing but whatever she wore underneath. Which they both knew was practically nothing.

He unclenched his fist, letting the grown fall normally. But then she felt him slip his warm hand underneath her nightgown, going straight up, letting his warm palm feel the naked expanse of her back. Her muscles twitch under his simple touch. He growled into the kiss, approving of her reactions. His hand made its way back down her body, reaching the curve below her back. He palmed her, enjoying the feeling of lace underneath his palm and fingertips.

She threw her head back, arching deeper into him. His belt buckle dug into her stomach through the flimsy material of her nightgown, but she didn't care. She hissed, when she felt his lips against her jaw. "Der," she hummed, eyes fluttering, not being able to decided whether or not to stay open. She felt a similar groan vibrate against his chest, and at his lips. She smirked enjoying the fact that his reaction to her was just as intense.

With his now free hand that was previously in her hair, he slipped it down all the way down her back. He kept his hands on her ass, crushing her body impossibly close to his. He bit down on his broken lip, causing him even more pain but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Her eyes finally opened, and she looked into his eyes. They were dark and lusty and she could tell just how much he wanted her in just that one stare. She knew he was mad, he was going to be aggressive and demanding. She had no idea what happened at the bar that night. But when he comes in, slamming the door behind him, covered in cuts and bruises, pulling her body to his in seconds, she wasn't really going to question any of it, because it was so fucking sexy.

"Case." He said. That's it that's all he said. And that was enough to make her fall to piece. His voice just dripped sex, and that was more than ok with her.

She nodded quickly, trying to catch her breath before his mouth covered her once again. And in seconds he was hoisting her up from the floor and carrying her to his bed, her legs wrapped tight around him, trying to keep up with whatever his tongue was currently doing to her.

* * *

**AN: **Smut. Yeah. Sorry? Nope, not sorry. Background info: Basically he comes home pissed and bruised form a fight (defending Caseys honor or something) and takes it out on Casey in one of the best way ever because that's just sexy! (Or maybe just in my head?) I dont know. But basically sex heals Derek! This was going to be the ending of another snapshot, but I couldn't make the smut flow naturally without looking to out of no where. So here it it!

**Question: **Demanding Derek, yay or nay?I don't think I've done demanding Derek kind of thing before. I like keeping Casey on top. But sometimes a girl cannot resist ok!


	242. Post Game

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Post Game**

"Pick one," he spoke, nodding towards the movie listings that hung above the ticket booth.

"You're really going to let me choose?" she asked. Slowly coming to the realization that this was a date.

"Don't make me change my mind," he groaned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She smiled, picking the chick flick she knew he'd hate. But that was ok, because she was fully aware of how exhausted he was after playing so hard at the game that night. He was bound to fall asleep regardless of what she picked. So when he finally dozed off, about fifteen minutes into the movie, she slipped her hand into his, laid her head on his arm and enjoyed the movie in the empty theater.

Yeah. She could get use to this.

* * *

**AN**: Short and sweet and to the point cause im sick. This was a ending to another snapshot ,but... its here.

**Question**: What would Daseys first date look like?


	243. BTS

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
BTS**

She patiently waited until the roar of the crowd died down enough for her to speak. "I don't usually stop at this point but...Can I say something? Would that be okay?" Casey asked the audience of 1,500 people that where there simply for her. No one on her team knew what she was doing so the music behind her faded as she walked to the very edge of center. She was tempted to just sit on the edge, but she figured it was a security hazard. So she stood there, center stage, rocking on her heels, suddenly very shy.

But the crowd cheered with its usual enthusiasm. They never let her down. For a second there she smiled, a genuine smile, because her personal issues aside, those people, hers fans, they made this whole ordeal worth it.

She looked around the crowd for a moment, taking in every possible detail she could. The look of awe across their faces, and the twinkle in their eyes as they screamed their hearts out for her; it was beautiful, inspiring and it kept her going.

"Tonight has been a really, _really_ hard show for me." She admitted to them.

The crowd fell silent. They quickly realized that this was not exactly a good pause. She stopped because it was hard for her to go on.

"You could hear it in my voice, can't you?" She asked them half laughing at herself while trying to keep it together. She heard a few weak replies, a few head nods, but nothing concrete. "That's cause I was crying backstage all day." She told them.

The gasped echoed throughout the venue. A chorus of "Awww!" and "We love you Casey!" erupted from all different directions, enveloping her and a cocoon of sympathy and warmth. Yes, they understood. And they were there for her.

"My manager asked me if I wanted to cancel the show tonight. I was running late and refusing to do hair and makeup. And it was hard, so hard you wouldn't believe. But I knew, I knew I had to get up and get dressed and perform for you guys tonight. It just wasn't fair if I didn't. I can't blame you for this."

She took a moment to regain her thoughts. She knew she should be picky with her words, her media training had taught her that. But she couldn't really think at that point. So she just let it all out. "You guys have camped out, you have dressed up, you have tweeted, you have gone above and beyond and I just couldn't let that all go to waste." She praised her loyal fans.

"So you have to forgive me tonight, okay?" She begged them, looking around the arena. "I'm... I'm trying my best." She finished; chocking up on the last part.

She was trying her best… at everything; at juggling her personal life and her career. A single tear trailed down her face. She has never let the camera see her cry. Derek had taught her to be strong, how to lie, and how to wear a mask for the camera. But this time, this time it was too much and it hurt too damn deep and she'd been holding it in for days as it progressively got worse. She'd paint a smile on for the people, but she just couldn't do it anymore. Not after that last phone call…

The crowd cried too and as the first few cords to the next broken hearted ballad began. Someone backstage realized what she needed, and quickly a stage member brought up a stool for her. Usually she stands and paces around a bit, but tonight she crumbled. She took her seat on the stool shakily, before bringing the mic to her mouth.

She tried her best to sing the pain away. She poured every ounce of raw emotion into her lyrics, her voice cracking at some point but she didn't care. Her eyes gushed tears, running her makeup completely, but she didn't bother wiping it away.

There's a point in the song where it trails off and you think it's about to end, but then the guitar and drums in the background come back booming, and Casey finishes the song off with a high note that always leaves the audience breathless. But this time her voice cracked when it started to trial off and she couldn't physically finish the line. But when the music picked up again she brought the mic to her mouth and screamed the lyrics out hard. Her vocal coach would have had a field day with her. "Casey! Do you know how bad that was for your vocal chords?!" But in that moment she couldn't care less. This was real, it was her. And sometimes she cried and sometimes she screamed. Tonight she was vulnerable to her whole audience and to the media. She'll deal with it tomorrow though. Cause tonight was just too hard.

Casey thought she could do it. She thought she could have her career and her personal life at the same time. And she never thought she would have to choose. But she was wrong it seemed. She couldn't have it all.

After the song was over, after she soaked it all in, she waved to the crowd, told them how much she loved them, and she wished them a goodnight before disappearing off stage. She still had an encore to perform, but she had a quick break to breathe and straighten up a bit. But when she handed off her mic to the stage guy and made it behind the double doors on her off stage left, the hallway was empty of its usual madness, which was strange.

But she knew why. The remaining pieces of her racing heart shattered when she spotted him leaning against the wall waiting for her. Her whole body instinctively froze; she was physically unable to move an inch. She wasn't sure what to do. Fight or flight? She wasn't sure if she should feel better or worse at that point.

His face didn't give anything away. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He placed a cold water bottle in her hands. He knew she needed it; she was still trying to catch her breath from her last song and the shock of seeing him there. Slowly she wrapped her fingers around the plastic bottle, but made no move to drink from it, or even tear her eyes away from his.

He reached out to brush a few remaining tears off her face, trying his best to get most of her ruined makeup off her cheeks. He didn't say a word though. It was hard to speak when a few feet away her audience was chanting her name. She still had to go back out there and he didn't want to say anything that could possibly affect her any worse. He just needed her to know that he was there. Physically and emotional there.

"You have to go back out there," he finally reminded her while trying to snap her out of her zombie-fid mode.

She slowly nodded, licking her dry lips. She opened the bottle, drowning half of it quickly in a few gulps. She stepped away from him cautiously; worried he'd disappear if she blinked. "Will you-" she started, unsure of how exactly to ask.

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. "Of course." He promised. He didn't fly out all the way to New York, just to see her for 30 seconds between songs.

She too nodded, painting a smile back onto her lips, masking her distraught face as much as possible before going back through the heavy double doors. She exchanged her water bottle for her mic before she went out for her encore.

* * *

When she was done, she raced back to stage left where she had seen him last. But he wasn't there this time. Instead it was full like its usual madness; her manager, assistant, dancers, her band and everyone else that was involved with Casey. Everyone except for the one person she wanted to see. Her heart sunk for a moment, but she didn't let herself believe that he had left. He promised, he said he'd stay, didn't he? Everyone around her was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't listening. The world was on mute in that moment. Her eyes were jotting around while looking for his familiar face.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" She finally looked down and asked her right hand woman, Amy, who was desperately trying to get Casey's attention. "I need to-" She tried explaining.

Amy cut her off quickly. "Casey, I know! That's what I've been telling you. He's in your dressing room," the petite brunette smiled.

A small smile broke cross Casey's face before she kicked off her stage heels. She took off running throughout the back of the venue, turning corners and avoiding people until she reached her dressing room with her name on the front. She quickly pulled the door open, locking it tight behind her for privacy. She turned around to find him lounging on one of the lavish couches, seemingly relaxed. He had his phone in hand, probably playing some game to keep him busy.

She crossed the room quietly, unsure of how to start now that she could actually speak to him. She had found a seat on the couch across from him and she took, curling up in her seat as she waited.

He finally looked up at her, tucking his phone away, sitting up straight and giving her his full attention. He leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees before clasping his hands together. "You... You cried tonight," he started awkwardly.

She cringed. That was not how she wanted to start this dreaded conversation. "Yeah," she breathed out. It wasn't something she really wanted to talk about. But she knew they had to because it was all connected.

"They're going to have your head Case," he groaned, knowing how badly the media could be. Especially with them. Him with Hockey and her with music. They never caught a break. They were in the headlines every week.

Again she nodded, knowing they would. "I'll deal with that tomorrow." she assured him. Tomorrow was hours away. She still had now. And right now the only thing that mattered was them.

He sighed before running a hand through his hair as he leaned back into this seat. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'm so fucking sorry." He breathed out, shutting his eyes tight, shaking his head disappointed in himself. "I knew. Fuck! I knew you had to go out there tonight. I should have held my tongue, but I was so mad and frustrated and I just couldn't hold it Case. But I didn't mean it. Baby, I promise, I didn't mean it." He begged.

And Derek never begged.

Of course she just wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss him until she couldn't breathe, until she forgot, until it was all she could think about. But she couldn't. Because it still hurt and he broke her with just his words over a phone call. She knew he could destroy her easily. So she held back, biting the inside of her lip.

"Please say something," he tried again. He wasn't use to silence between them. Silence was scary.

"Are you sure? You didn't mean it?"

"None of it. I don't even remember what I said. I just know I shouldn't have said it." He admitted. But he knew the gist of it. He knew he had called it off, claiming that it wasn't worth the trouble.

"I do," she whispered, eyes locked on the ground.

"What?"

She looked up at him weary. "I remember. Everything you said. I remember," she repeated.

"I know you do."

She sat up straight. "Look... I still have to deal with them out there. I... I was out of line tonight. And I have to go explain myself, and promise I'm fine. So..." She trailed off.

"No, yeah. I, I know." He nodded awkwardly. They couldn't do this here. They were still inside the venue, surrounded by too many prying eyes.

She got up, making her way towards the door. "We're crashing in a hotel tonight. I have another gig here tomorrow. Do you wanna..."

"Yeah, of course. You know… if you don't mind? I, uh… I know we have a lot to talk about." He breathed out. Talking was one of Derek's least favorite things. He hated feelings and expressing them like that. But he knew this time there was no way around it.

She nodded once more, hand reaching out for the doorknob, until she turned around again. "Derek," she started. "Will I feel better by the end of the night?" _or_ _worse_, yet she didn't want to add that part.

He looked up at her, letting the question register in his head. He looked at her with worried eyes but replied "I really hope so Princess." He finished with a genuine and pure smile.

A shiver went down her body. She hadn't seen that look on his face in so long; she forgot just how she missed it. She had forgotten how much a simple Venturi smile could affect her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't reply, she just stared at him and believed his words.

* * *

**AN: **Completely Inspired by _Pat of Me_ the Katy Perry Documentary. It was supposed to end after she went backstage, but I didn't want her to crumble in her hands and this whole thing just got out of control and became this. But I like it! And, I always love to think about what happens backstage, behind the scenes (BTS) so yeah.

**Question:** What awesome BTS stuff do you think happened on the set of LWD? I'm hoping some Mike/Ash action happened somewhere! I love their chemistry in real life just as much as on screen!


	244. Amnesia

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Amnesia**

After hearing the constant thump across the wall from him, Derek was intrigued. It sounded like the thump of a base line, but he knew Casey was not the type to listen to some insane dub step. So he made his way into her room, coming in unannounced like he usually does.

"What are you doing?" He asked after watching her for a minute or two. She was sitting on the floor next to her bed, back against the wall, slamming the back of her head against the wall behind it. He had to give her credit though, she kept up a steady rhythm, maybe Casey wasn't completely tone deaf after all.

"What's the fastest way to get amnesia?" She asked, seemingly serious. She looking up at him with big sad doe eyes, begging to be saved from whatever ridiculous idea that was currently swimming behind those blue eyes. And like the sucker he was, he knew he'd try to save her, cause who else would?

"Casey... you're doing it again. You're being overdramatic," he huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against her door frame comfortably.

"So this isn't the end of the world?" She asked while tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him. She was waiting to call his bluff.

"Nope." He replied quickly, knowing what she was talking about. "But I can make you forget. If that's what you _really_ want," he offered with a chuckle as a bad idea was already formulating in his head.

"Go on," she replied because she was desperate, which is the only acceptable time to turn to Derek for help.

He held up one finger, signaling her to give him a moment. He turned around and headed straight for the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something specific. When he returned to her bedroom, he held a bottle of wine in his hand. He pulled the cork out with his teeth while entering her room.

"Let's play a game," he replied while trying not to sound too dangerous.

"Uh oh." She muttered before staring at him, intensely.

"I ask you a question. If you can answer it, you have to take a sip. Keep drinking till you forget. Amnesia!" He smiled before taking a seat on the floor next to her.

"Will you play?" She asked. She seemed up for the game as she licked her dry lips. She looked so fragile, it hurt.

"Case..." He started. He was unsure of how to tell her no. He couldn't, no, he _shouldn't_ play. That would be dangerous.

"Please? Drinking alone is kind of pathetic," she offered as she brought her knees up to her chest.

He sighed. "No amount of alcohol will get me to forget my problems." He admitted while staring at the bottle in his hands.

She shrugged anyways, tempting him. She was always tempting him.

He groaned, somewhat agreeing. "Fine." He decided. "What's your anniversary?" Derek asked, starting the game. Because he knew exactly what this was about. Her break up, naturally.

"February 25th." She replied instantly. She frowned before grabbing the bottle from his hands. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"What's her name?" She asked. She wasn't exactly sure what Derek's problem was. She was barely aware that he had one to begin with. But guessing that it was a girl seemed like a safe bet. Wasn't it always a girl?

He pursed his lips, staring back at her for a few second. He shook his head yet he didn't reply. He simply grabbed the bottle from her hands, taking his first sip. "Where was your first date?" He shot back.

"Movies, some action flick. Where did you meet her?"

"Too many years ago. When did you sleep with him?"

"After six months. When did _you_ sleep with her?"

"I didn't." He chuckled. Imagine that...

The game continued smoothly. Question for question. Answer for answer. Although his were always pretty vague, she didn't complain, he was actually responding! They traded the bottle back and forth between them, sometimes taking two gulps instead of one because they felt like they deserved it.

"Were you two together?" She asked, assuming this was a girl from his past.

He frowned, reaching for the bottle. "No. How long were you together for?"

"Like…eight months." She replied yet she started to sound unsure of herself. "What happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. Why did he break up with you?"

"Break up? No." She shook her head before squinting, "He didn't. I… uh… left him...I guess." She confessed with a shrug before clearing her throat awkwardly. He was starting to hear the slur in her voice. He knew it wouldn't take long now, she was a light weight. "Why didn't you? Make moves, I mean." She clarified.

He shook his head. "I couldn't. Why did you leave him?"

She laughed at something, whatever was going on in her head. "Well," she stopped to giggle some more. "I uh... He said we- No!" She stopped, narrowing her eyes on the ground next to her. She was trying too hard to concentrate. Her tongue peeked out between her lips, signifying that she was trying to remember the answer. "I felt... I… I." She stopped again to gather her incoherent thoughts. Her eyes flicked back to his." I don't remember…" She finally finished the thought.

They sat in silence for a second. He didn't know what to say, she still looked lost in her thoughts.

"Why didn't you make a move? Moves are good!" She asked with a sheepish smile. She managed to remember the game though. That had to count for something.

He chuckled softly in response. "Cause she's drunk," he laughed while taking the bottle from Casey. He placed the cork back in its place. "Come on, let's get you into bed." He said before holding his hands out to her.

She took them without complaints because she wouldn't have been able to stand up on her own. She was completely gone, while he was barely feeling a buzz.

"You made me forget," she smiled again before looking up at him in awe.

_Temporarily_, he wanted to say, but he didn't. "You're welcome," he added as he quickly tucked her into bed. He was trying his best not to linger longer than necessary. He turned around and flicked the lights off. "G'night Case." He said before closing the door behind her.

"Jealous!" He heard her yell, through the closed door. He strained his ears to hear the second part. "Cause he was jealous of Derek," she finished while trailing off.

And although maybe he should have gone in there to check in on her, he was sure she was back to sleep.

Jealous of Derek? What did that even mean?

* * *

**AN:** It just came to me. She broke up with her boyfriend because he was jealous of Derek. And Derek ruined yet another one of her relationships. She wanted to forget about Derek... not her break up.

**Question:** Anything you wish you could just forget?


	245. A Bit Better

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
A Bit Better

They were all home for Christmas. All of them back to where it started. And there she really thought she'd be spending time with her family, decorating the tree and all that. But not tonight. Emily had convinced everyone (and I mean _everyone_) in their graduating class to come out for some sort of like an unofficial high school reunion.

That's how she ended up in the club, with all her high school classmates dancing and drinking the night away. Well… kind of. She wasn't particularly in the happiest of moods.

The Christmas joy had yet to have rubbed off on her. Maybe its cause she had just gotten out of a messy relationship and the loud music and drunk grinding wasn't do much for her mood.

She found herself preached on a barstool at the empty table that they picked out hours ago while everyone dance. Her eyes remained locked on her phone the whole night. Not like she could actually text anybody. Most of the people she knew where in front of her, and her college buddies were spending time at home, she couldn't interrupt that. So she found herself reading fanfiction on her phone while everyone danced around. Standard, isn't it?

That is until a shadow blocked the rays of colorful strobe light that bounced off the dance floor. She looked up, ready to decline anyone who was trying to ask her to dance. What she wasn't expecting was to see Derek standing in front of her. She hadn't seen him since they had stepped inside the club. Naturally he found himself a pretty little thing to keep him company all night.

"What?" she mouthed. She didn't bother wasting her breath, she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the thumbing music hat surrounded them.

He leaned forward, pressing his body in-between her stocking clad legs completely, leaning forward, speaking directly into her ear. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

She shuttered unsure of how to answer when he was so close to her. She simply shook her head no. She could smell the beer on his breath. But she knew he was still pretty sober.

Not accepting her answer he pulled on her hands, trying to move her away from the chair and onto the dance floor.

She shook her head again and mouthed "No" a couple times, resisting his strength until he finally let her hands go.

"Fine," he shrugged turning around.

She felt relieved when she thought he was leaving, and returned to scrolling down her phone, back to the story she had been reading. Until she felt the weight of a man fall onto her lap. Of course he couldn't just leave. There were other seat available, but clearly Casey's lap was the best option.

"Der-ek" she screamed, as if he could hear her. She slammed her fist against his back, hoping that maybe that would make him move, but no of course not. "Get offff," she groaned mostly to herself.

He turned his head back towards her with a wicked smirk playing at his lips. He was up to something. "What?" he asked innocently.

She stared back at him annoyed, still pushing at his back hoping she had enough strength to make him move. But she didn't. Then suddenly he was squirming against her. She quickly realized that he wasn't squirming, he was dancing. He moved against her lap to the rhythm of whatever song was currently playing bopping his head along.

She was getting a lap dance from Derek Venturi. How that was even her life?

"Der-ek!" she tried again. But eventually she just gave in because what else was she suppose to do?

She watched him move against her, even swaying his arms above his head in a ridiculous manner. She was instantly giggling. He was insane, but he meant well.

After the song faded off, he turned his head towards her again. "Dance with me?" he tried again.

She stared at him for a second debating her options. He was sure to continue grinding on her. Or she could just accept his offer, and slip away from him after a song or two. She finally nodded, smiling just a little bit.

Leave it to Derek to get her feel just the slightest bit better.

* * *

**AN**: In one of the blue screen clips on LWD it looks like there sitting in each others laps and I was inspired to write a lap dance fic! And in the spirit of the holidays!

**Question**: Who would you want a lap dance from? ;)


	246. Anonymous Agents

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Anonymous Agents**

"Would it kill you to dress up for me, for once?" He heard her voice hiss from behind him.

Under the circumstances he would have instantly turned around and aimed a gun to her head without hesitation before pulling the trigger. He shot to kill. But he recognized that voice far too well to act on instinct. Of course she was there, was there ever a mission where she wasn't?

He rolled his eyes before slowly turning towards her. He was trying his best to keep quiet and undetected by the guards around the corner who were searching for him.

He was on a solo mission. It was supposed to be easy. He would sneak into HBC headquarters and steal the information on the prototype of a new weapon and then that was all. An easy day at the office for him! However he ran into a bit more security than he was use to on his way in. He had already knocked out five guards on the first floor alone. That was enough to set off a chain reaction, and it put the whole building on alert.

He was trying to sneak out undetected by anyone this time around. He was alone after all; there was no back up helping him out. So he was currently hiding between the hallways, waiting for the optimal moment to sneak back down the hallway and up to the roof where a chopper should be waiting for him at any moment.

Yet there she was, complaining about his attire. He wore his usual black cargo uniform full of extra ammo and other weapons he might need. But apparently it wasn't fancy enough for Agent McDonald.

"I didn't know we were going out on a date," he replied just as dryly while rolling his eyes at her. His voice was just a whisper, but he knew she heard him. Their ears were trained for this; they knew they couldn't speak up without being caught.

She too was dressed in a similar fashion; dressed for agility, _not_ fashion. He was used to seeing her like this. That is until a couple of months ago when they were both working undercover at a museum opening. She wore an open back long red dress that clung to the curves he never knew she had.

Their dynamic was interesting to say the least. They were both top agents at opposing Federal Agencies. When they had a job to get done fast and right, those two where sent out. Most often than not they would run into each other out on the field, which was never good for their safety. But quickly it became a game. Who could get in faster? Who could complete the job? They were extremely hostile towards each other at first, but eventually they both softened up. Now flirty banter was their norm…_especially_ after that night at the museum. Derek couldn't get Agent McDonald out of his head. All the guys at his agency teased him about it endlessly.

Agent McDonald managed to smile just a little bit before squatting down next to him, using the hall to remain hidden as well. "Well, it's been two weeks Venturi. Think we're due for another one, don't you think?" She winked.

He slammed his head on the wall behind him. He needed to focus! Yet there he was in the middle of a mission, shamelessly flirting with another agent. "How was I supposed to know you'd be here?" He finally asked, never letting her have the last word.

"Well, if you asked for my number…" She trailed off, with a shrug, "Then maybe you'd know what mission I was working," she finished in a matter of fact manner.

His jaw dropped. The things that came out of her mouth sometimes were truly amazing. "You want me to ask for your number? McDonald do you know were-"

"Rival agents. Blah blah blah," she replied, cutting him off with a roll of her eyes. "I'm so over that excuse. I mean, come on Venturi! I see you more than I ever saw my own husband!" She countered.

Derek was floored. McDonald had a husband? He was almost disappointed. He envied the man who could tame that woman. She was really something else. He couldn't help but wonder if she could handle a man nearly as well as she could handle a gun. 'Cause he's seen her in action far too many times to know she was good. "You're married?" He simply had to ask.

She fell silent for a moment. He saw the blood drain out of her face. Note to self: don't talk about her personal life. They didn't even know each other's names. But that was fine, considering their jobs. It was best not to give anything away. But... he couldn't help but want to know everything about her. There weren't that many female spies. And of the handful of them, none looked as good as Agent McDonald. She should really be a model instead, he thought to himself. And she was so elegant too. Like that one time where she had to tip toe around the red beams that protected a rare diamond. She danced around the beams like she was performing ballet, it was flawless and he just didn't understand how she did it.

"I was." She finally replied, looking up from the floor. "I think he was a little jealous of how much time I spent with you though," she smirked.

He glared at her, ready to call her bluff, but stopped when he heard something. He brought a finger to his lips quickly, signaling her to listen. He heard a single pair of footsteps walking their way, then stop. They both held their breath; both were trained professionals, knowing exactly how much danger they were in. But the intruder seemed to deem the area safe before retracing his steps back out and away from the pair.

"Make your way to the roof. We have a helicopter on its way." Came a voice into Derek's in-ear head set.

"Do you have a way out?" He asked, turning towards Agent McDonald.

She wanted to say yeah, that she had it all worked out. But she had lost connection to her crew, and was pretty much stranded until she ran into him. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it. Get out of here," she pushed him, adding a smile for good measure.

He shook his head, and replied to his crew from the mic attached to his shirt. "I need space for one more." He demanded, not awaiting a reply.

"No, its…" She started to say.

But he heard none of it. "Come on," he told her, grabbing her arm, leading them down the now empty hallway.

"We're going the wrong way," she told him after a few twists and turns through the creepy hallway.

He stopped for only a second to shoot her a glare. "I'm sorry do you have an exit plan?" He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Obviously she didn't. So she remained quiet, alert with her gun hanging loosely in her hand. She followed him every step of the way, guarding his back. She trusted him even though she had no reason to. He had no real reason to protect her…

After a few wrong turns, and only one easy casualty, they found themselves at the door to the roof that, of course, had an alarm on it. But he was betting on his crew. He pushed the door open, pushing her outside first, guarding her exit was his main priority. He knew once the alarm went off that they were going to get bombarded with guards, ready to kill them. So he had to act fast.

After she was safely out and racing towards the helicopter, he ran out as well. Behind him he heard the heavy steps of HBC men running up the steps towards them. But he didn't hesitate for a moment, he was a professional! He made his way to the chopper, sliding in alongside her. They were airborne by the time the HBC guards reached the roof. They tried shooting at the chopper, but they knew it was useless.

When they were officially safe, he relaxed, catching his breath. "It's Derek, by the way." He told her, because although he was used to being called Agent Venturi, he figured he'd share that much with her.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled; a genuine we-are-not-in-danger kind of smile. He didn't have the pleasure of seeing that smile often, but he couldn't fathom the idea of never seeing it again

"Oh, I know." She replied.

He had no idea how she knew, or what her name was. But he didn't care. He chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulder and he focused on getting her number this time around.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry the setting may be a little crazy, I'm no good at action scenes! But the idea was too good to pass up!  
Inspired by _Mr and Mrs Smith_, two top spies from rival agencies. There's this awesome scene in the movie where they're facing each other, almost hugging, but both have guns in their hands, shooting their opponents. Ugh! It's just so "Us against the world" and bad ass and an unbeatable tag-team! I wanted to include something like that, but I'm not skilled enough and it would just be confusing. Someone please write a full fledge fic on it!

**Question:** Can you see it? _Mr and Mrs Smith_...Erm or "Mr and Mrs Venturi"?


	247. Our Love Was (REPOST)

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: **THIS IS A REPOST! I REPEAT THIS IS A REPOST! Previously known as Comfortable**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Our Love Was (REPOST)**

They were Casey and Derek. They did things like no ordinary couple. When they moved in together in Queens they got use to each other. So use to each other in fact that they didn't even notice when they started to spend their weekends together, or when they started going out to dinner together, or when their subtle kisses turned into deeper more meaningful things. Nope, it wasn't until they slept together one night that they realized that there might be something there. But of course they didn't want to think about that, so they simply ignored it and kept going as if it didn't happen. But it did happen, and it continued to happen until they realized that they had been together for a long time...

**_I just remembered, that time at the market_****_  
_****snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart**  
**And rode down, aisle 5**  
**you looked behind you to smile back at me**  
**crashed into a rack full of magazines**  
**they asked us if we could leave...**

_He stared down at his plate of Chinese food and remembered that night..._

There was one night where they were starving and it was Derek night to cook. Of course he wanted to get out of it and just order in instead, but she refused. She dragged him out in to the Canadian winter brisk and headed to buy a few things. He stood in aisle five deciding between nacho cheese or onion and garlic chips. (Casey wouldn't let him get both.) She ran up behind him and jumped onto the back of the shopping cart riding it down the aisle with ease. They always did that, mostly Derek though, then she'd tell him to grow up and be mature, but she'd hop on too.

Derek of course stood back to laugh at her sudden outburst, making her turn around to smile back at him. That dazzling smile of hers that always got to him. (He could stare at her for hours.) Of course she was so caught up in Derek to notice she the rack full of magazines that she was about to slam into. As usual, chaos follows the kluts. She knocked down the rack, causing magazine to fly and Casey...well Casey to turn bright red. Everyone was looking, man Casey wanted to disappear. But Derek, oh Derek wore his smirk proudly, even as they were asked to leave.

Obviously Casey was embarrassed but he wasn't. He loved her random burst of excitement. He never knew when or what to expect from her. After they had went away to college she lightening up a little, but just a little. (Due to **_Carpe diem_**, she decided that she needed to seize the day a bit more.) So he slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the Prince. Chinese sounded like a good bet for that night.

**_Can't remember, what went wrong last September_****_  
_****Though I'm sure that you'd remind me, if you had to**

He honestly didn't remember what went wrong. He could think back for hours and not find that moment where things went wrong. He just remembers realizing it. One minute they were Derek and Casey: two people crazy about each other and then the next...they were Derek and Casey: two people driving each other crazy. They started fighting more and more. So many nights spent on the couch, so many days spent in silence between them. He couldn't pick which was worse: The deafening silence that burned, or the arguing. God, they said things, awful horrible things that they didn't mean. They knew each other so well, they knew exact how to break each other down to the core. And they say words could never hurt. Whoever said that never meet Derek and Casey.

**_Our love was, comfortable_****_  
_****and so broken in.**

It really was.

Casey was like his home. That warm feeling you get from being away and you get home and sit down; the comfort washes over you, that was Casey. Even when they were fighting, there was a comfort in the fights. The fact that it was Casey that he was fighting with. Casey, the one girl he's ever loved. The one girl who's ever seen every possible side of him. Casey, the girl who looked just as wonderful in his jersey and she did in a ball gown. The girl who's body fit him like a glove, and Derek has tried on many gloves.

Casey: the girl he's meant to be with.

**_I sleep with this new girl i'm still getting used to._****_  
_****my friends all approve, say she's gonna be good for you.**  
**they throw me, high fives.**

Her names Cindy. They went on a few dates and well, they were...dating. Sort of. He doesn't like the word, but that's what she dubbed them with. Its better then calling him her 'boyfriend'. That's a relationship...and Derek doesn't do those. Not after Casey.

All his friends liked Cindy. He really didn't really know why. She is nothing like Casey. He can't take her to games or to the bar for drinks and a game of pool. She's not into that kind of stuff. Granted all his friends thought she was kind of hot. But it was more of her pure innocence that they found attractive. (Those boys; always looking to corrupted.) But in reality they were just happy that Derek found someone else in general. He never actually spoke about missing Casey, but his boys...they knew. They wanted him to move on (and have a steady access to sex.) But that's not what he wanted.

**_She says the bible is all that she reads_****_  
_****and prefers that I not use profanity.**  
**Your mouth was, so dirty.**

Cindy, she was a good girl. Like Casey use to be. Sure, he knew he could break her down, just like he eventually did with Casey. But ...he really just didn't want to. She would ask him not to curse sometimes. And damn, she just asked so politely! So he'd listen, at least while she's around. Every now and then he'll slip up and let a string of obscenities out when his team is losing, or something. But then he'd see her cringe, as if hearing him say such foul words physically hurt her. So he'd feel bad, pull her into his lap, tell her he was sorry and tried to stay as quiet as he could.

Casey though...eventually her mouth was just as dirty as Derek's. It started with their fights. She let little things slip, like Hell and Fuck every now and then. He always made it a point to recognize her foul language, she'd turn bright red. But eventually the more they fought, the nastier they got with each other. He was surprised by some of the things she'd hit him with in the midst of there feuds. It was worse when they watched hockey together. She usually rooted for the other team just to piss him off. So when he was cheering his team on, he'd hear her, with a trucker's mouth bashing his boys. Normally that was unattractive on a girl, but being it that it was Casey (and they live to piss each other off) it was one of his biggest turn on.

**_Life of the party,_****_  
_****and she swears that she's artsy.**  
**But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane.**

When they go out to parties it's the worst. Cindy was this ability to grabs everyone's attention, they becomes so intrigued by her. Her exotic looks, tan skin and dark hair with those piercing green cat eyes. Where is she from? How did Derek end up with a girl like her, etc. She was really smart too. She knew a little bit about everything and could strike up a conversation with just about anyone. She's really a people person, something that attracted Derek to her at first. But no matter how much she knew about art and philosophy, she had nothing on Casey.

Casey knew art history like she knew Derek. She knew it all. She could spend hours roaming art galleries and museums. She could tell him exactly what era a piece was from simply based on the color scheme and theme. The whole concept bored him to be honest, but he liked to watch her talk. She was beautiful when she spoke about things she was passionate about. And for that he let her drag him where she wanted to take him. He didn't mind.

**Our love was, comfortable and**  
**so broken in**  
**she's perfect, so flawless**  
**or so they say, say**

Their love was oh so comfortable... Like all those times where they were cuddled up on the couch watching some crappy tv show late at night. When he'd fall asleep and she'd lay on his chest simply feeling his heart beat as she finished the episode on her own.

Or all the times where they went out to the movies and she would be completely intrigued by whatever was going on. He'd just stare at her waiting for the perfect moment. Then, when it would come, he lean closer towards her face, she'd close her eyes anticipating a sweet kiss or something of the sort, and he'd stick his tongue out and lick the side of her check with the tip of his tongue. Her eyes would snap open and go wide, she'd turn to him quickly outraged. But then she'd find a smirk in herself as she leaned in to get a good lick of him as well. Commence the battle. Suddenly actually watching the movie became pointless. It was all about waiting for the perfect moment of distraction to sneak in and attack. Yes, they weren't normal, but normal was over rated anyway.

Or that time when Casey was sitting in the quad reading a book as she waited for him. He snuck up behind her and he poured ice cold water down her back? The look on her face when she realized he was there, and what he had done, yes it was perfect. That was pure comfort.

There was no way he could do anything like that with Cindy...

**_She thinks I can't see the smile that she's fakin'_****_  
_****and poses for pictures that aren't being taken**  
**I loved you**  
**grey sweat pants, no makeup, so perfect**

_See Cindy… she was perfect. Too perfect. When the camera around, god it's like she knows. She always turns and flashes her million dollar smile right before the flash hits her. It never failed. He even tried to catch her off guard himself, but that never worked. Even in the most 'in the moment' shots he's taken of her, she looks perfect. It's too good to be true he tells himself. _

And it dosnt stop there. Anytime they go out she's dressed to perfection. Its not to say that she's vain, but she's a well put together girl. He's never seen her in a pair of sweats pant and her hair in a mess. She refused to let him see that. Well, it wasn't very hard when the girl didn't even own a pair of sweats. She only owned yoga pants and track suits. She doesn't wear that much makeup but she's never really completely natural either. In reality he had never seen her without make up on. She really doesn't even need it, from what he's seen those few times, but she knew goes without it.

The nights she does sleep over she makes sure to wake up before. He's not sure what she did, but he always felt her slip out of bed at dawn, and return looking refreshed. She'd snuggled into his arms ready to greet him with a delicate kiss and a "Good morning babe." It was all wrong.

But that's something that bothers him. He found it so sexy to wake up next to your partner who looks as if they were ravaged the night before. He use to love that. He was use to Casey. He was used to waking up first, pinning her down and kissing his way down her body. It usually lead to him making her late to work, but he loved it and so did she.

But with Cindy... when he wake up and she all put together like that...it kills the whole mood. Now he grunts, roll out of bed and hops into the shower. Where's the passion?

**_Our love was, comfortable and_****_  
_****so broken in**  
**she's perfect, so flawless**  
**I'm not impressed, I want you back.**

At the end of the day, Cindy might be perfect and all, but he can find a million things wrong with her perfection. Sure to anyone else she might be flawless, but that doesn't impress him. It never really did. She's just not Casey.

He knows crawling back is always an option he could take. But he also knows that he won't actually do it. His pride, his ego that Casey teased him about all that time, it was in the way. And Casey...she knew that. She also knew- or well, he hopes she knew, that he love her. Maybe he didn't say it enough, but he did. He always did and he always will.

* * *

**AN:** Don't mind me. Just reposting some old stuff so I could delete them.  
Song: Comfortable by John Mayer


	248. Big Walking Disaster (REPOST)

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: **THIS IS A REPOST! I REPEAT THIS IS A REPOST!**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Big** **Walking Disaster (REPOST)**

She walked into his room. Real quiet, she was almost scared. She didn't want to keep arguing but she knew she just couldn't let go. Something in her just wouldn't let her.

"Why are you here? I thought we were done with this already?" He spoke. His voice laced with hurt and pain. He didn't even look at her but even with his back towards her he knew she was there.

"What do you want me to say Derek?"She asked, sighing softly. She was exhausted. This whole thing between them was draining her.

"Nothing. I just want you to leave Casey. We're done with this already. Let it go." He said running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You know I can't do that. The truth is we're a mess. We're virtually impossible. Like-"

"Is this supposes to make it better?" He cut her off. "Because I have to warn you, it's not helping." He said finally turning and looking at her.

She almost gasped. She could see his eyes were watery. She never thought she could make Derek feel that bad to the point where he's almost crying. He probably already had for all she knew.

"Let me finish." She said softly. He nodded telling her to go on.

"So were a just one big walking disaster, okay? You can agree with that. I know you can. Even though we never agree on anything. We constantly argue and pick fights, the works. I know Der, that if I walk away, if we end this once and for all, I know that my life would be a hell of a lot easier. I wouldn't have hockey games to attend to when I should be doing homework. I wouldn't have to come over to your place to make food for you to make sure your eating healthy. I wouldn't have to reread your paper to make sure that you'll pass. My life would be so much easier." She stopped to take a breath.

"But Derek I know how it feels to be without you alright? And it's not what I want. Being with another guy sure it would be easier and a lot more convenient but I wouldn't have this," she said gesturing around her. "I would't get to see the way you play harder at games when I'm there. I wouldn't get to see that smile you always have when I put a plate of your favorites in front of you. I wouldn't get to see how you actually do know what you're learning you're really smart you just suck at editing. Do you know how much that means to me? Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"I bet you don't, but that's why I didn't walk away. That why I stood in front of your door for ten minutes thinking about what I was going to do and that's why I'm here again. Because Derek I absolutely love you, for some reason that even _I_ can't even begin to understand." She finally finished taking a big breath in. That was a mouth full.

"So marry me," was all he said, very casually like it was no big deal. Like he didn't even need a moment to process everything she had just said.

"Wh-what?" She asked surprised.

"Are you willing to spend your life with me? I mean it's not like you havn't already. It doesn't have to be this year or the next. Just marry me; promise me you'll marry me someday Case."

She smiled, that smile that he always loved. The smile he _always needed_to be the reason behind, because he's Derek Venturi after all.

"Depends are you going to just sit there or come and get me?" She asked, very tempting.  
He smirked. She had a way with him, always.

* * *

**AN: **Don't mind me. Just reposting stuff so I can get rid of some of it.**  
Inspiration: **A quote found on summerskyQUOTESx3 on xanga years ago.**  
**  
"What do you want me to say? Yes, you're right. We're just one big walking disaster and yeah, my life would probably be a whole lot easier if I just walked out that door right now- I know that. But the thing is, I already know that nothing on the other side of that door could ever come close to making me as happy as I am when I'm with you. That's why I'm here, because I love you. No matter how things get, no matter what shit life throws at us, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I want to spend the rest of my life right here- right next to you."


	249. Fate (REPOST)

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: **THIS IS A REPOST! I REPEAT THIS IS A REPOST!**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Fate (REPOST)**

"I'm sorry Case, I really can't." He said shrugging his shoulders trying to get passed her and into the bathroom.

But she wasn't happy with that answer, so she didn't let him go. "Why not? Because you don't feel it?" she asked attempting to remain calm.

"Cause I don't believe in it Casey!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? How don't you believe in love? What do you call mom and George?" she yelled at him, grateful they were alone this time.

"I call them...fate. Destiny." He said smiling, proud of his answer.

She smiled too. It was kind of cute after all. "So tell me we're fate. Tell me we're meant to be. Tell me you're my destiny Derek." She was begging. She's Casey after wall- she craves romance! And for some sick reason he found it kind of cute (-you know, that she was at his will) he is Derek after all.

"Um…cheesy much?" He asked. She glared at him. "Sorry Casey. I can't tell you that either."

"And why the hell not?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was honestly upset. They had been together for a while-, they had sparks, chemistry, whatever you want to call it. She felt it. Why didn't he?

"Because I know you Casey." He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. "If I say it now, you'll want me to say it more often. Soon you'll make me say it at the end of the day. Then five times a day! And damn it Casey, you're gonna wear out its value!" he yelled.

"So...it's true?" she asked with a beaming smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course it's true. Don't you think I would have gotten rid of you already if it wasn't?" he said smirking, pulling her closer.

"Dr-ek!"

* * *

**AN**:Don't mind me. Just reposting things so I can delete them.


	250. Gives You Hell (REPOST)

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: **THIS IS A REPOST! I REPEAT THIS IS A REPOST!**

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Gives You Hell (REPOST)**

He stared at her from across the room. They had officially graduated. All he really wanted to do was get out of there and never look back but he couldn't. She was like a giant car crash and he couldn't look away.

So he broke her heart once or twice, you'd think she'd get over it…well maybe she did but not that easy. She told him, she warned him shed get back at him, shed get even. Of course he didn't believe her, he dated the girl he knew she was to nice to ever even think of revenge. But oh how wrong he was.

What she did…he doesn't exactly know. Maybe it's the way-too-happy smile that's always seems to be on her face. Or maybe it's the way her blue eyes seem brighter lately and he doesn't know why.

She stood there hugging Emily with tears in her eyes. Overpowered by sadness of moving on but happy that they made it. Damn that girl gave him hell….Her happiness gave him hell. He thought to himself. Yeah…he was just that fucked up.

Maybe it was really because he missed her. He wanted to be the reason behind that smile. And he wanted to be hugging her right now. Yup, he messed up and it gave him hell.

He pulled himself together and tried to walk pasted her.  
"Hey" She called after him, causing him stop dead in his tracks.

He slowly turns around to face her. Yup, there stood the devil in the flesh.

"Congratulations!" She says smiling, a real genuine smile.

It took him a while but he managed to replay. "Yeah, you too Casey," with a sad excuses of a smile across his lips.

She opens her arms expecting a hug, and who is he to deny her? He slowly and awkwardly wraps his arms around her body.

"So you're finally out of this hell, huh?" She asked after pulling back, laughing to herself.

He froze and his stomach dropped. She knew it. She knew exactly what she did to him.  
"What?" He asked nervously.

"High school. Its hell you know? All the drama and the bull shit. I'm just happy to be out, aren't you?"

"Oh," he said suddenly breathing again. "Yeah. Out of hell." He said sighing.

"Case!" He hears from a distance. And of course it's her boyfriend, Derek Venturi.

"Well…see you around Casey." He said turning around.

"Hey Truman, I think where even now." She said deviously. He didn't dare turn back to her; he knew exactly what she meant.

And somehow deep down he knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to come back. And he knew he wouldn't be opening his yearbook either because even just seeing her happy face, yeah it gave him hell.

* * *

**AN: **Don't mind me. Just reposing old stuff so I can delete them. **  
Inspiration:** Gives you hell by the all American rejects.


	251. Restart

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Restart**

Time is a scary thing, isn't it? One minute you're staring at the clock, wishing that it could fast-forward so this annoying lecture class can already be over; So you can be back in bed taking a well-deserved nap!

And sometimes it goes fast. Too fast. So incredibly fast you're looking for the brake pedal, because you're scared you're going to crash into something in front of you and you can't see and its all blurry and - And then you look back and get nauseous. Cause when you see it you realize, holy shit. It's over. All that passed. Where the hell have you been?

When Derek graduated high school, he didn't really think about time much. Because he had a full four years ahead of him. Another four years to spend with her. Or around her, at least. But it was over now. And that time had speed by him like a cop car in a high speed chase. And he doesn't remember where it went or what he even did with it (which by the way is not much.)

And now he's staring at his graduation application and is feeling a bit nostalgic and he really wants to pull on the invisible break that he knows he isn't equip with.

But then she's there, dropping her lunch in front of him. She's happy and smiley, chatting away about something or the other. And he's staring at her like she the most interesting thing in the world. And how he wishes he would have told her, or showed her! Cause now she'll be too far away. And they won't see each other cause they won't _have_ to see each other. (And that's when it all falls apart, isn't it?) They'll live separate lives and only see each other around the holidays and-

"Der!" she snapped, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you even listening?" she pouted.

He shook his head of all this thoughts and stuffed the application back into his bag. "Sorry," he muttered. "What were you saying?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee, trying to seem as normal as possible. As if he did not having a Casey induced melt down only seconds ago. (PS. When did they switch places?!)

She rolled her eyes, but repeated herself anyway. "I said," she started, cheeks flushing. "Do you want to check out an apartment with me later? It's a two bedroom, and with how much I'll be making after graduation I really could use a roommate. And you know how picky I am-"

And all he could do was smile. Because maybe time hadn't run out after all, maybe the clock just restarted itself for him. "Yeah," he cut her off. "I'm free."

* * *

**AN:** I don't know. It just hit me.

Question: What do you see in Daseys future after college?


	252. Revenge pt2

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Revenge pt.2  
**

He was already halfway done striping when he spotted her in the not so empty locker room, laid out on a bench in front of his locker.

"Well isn't this déjà vu?" he scoffed, opening his locker door, trying his best not to look phased by her presence.

She was laying along the bench, legs bend up on top of it making her look seemingly relaxed and at home. But all if did was make him think of things he really shouldn't. Not anymore. So he focused on stuffing his uniform and pads into his locker, peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

Being that he had been benched for most the game for playing "too aggressively," he was able to make his way into the locker room before the rest of his team was done playing. But that meant they only had a few minutes alone, which was good because no one else needed to see what was about to happen. Which he wasn't exactly sure exactly would happen, but he figured it was nothing good judging by the glare she was giving him.

He felt a smile tug at his lips simply because she was there. She looked gorgeous, glowing even, and he hadn't seen her in months.

She managed to sit up straight and fixed herself up before responding to him. "Shame I'm not wearing red," she countered, clearly remembering the same memory he was.

Déjà vu; about a year ago when they were in a similar situation. But they both knew the outcome would be completely different this time around.

He turned towards her and surveyed her body for a second before replying. "Ehh," with a shrug of his shoulders. "I prefer you in nothing at all, Princess." he smirked cupping her chin, brushing the pad of his thumb against her jaw. He saw the faint hickeys trailing down her neck but said nothing. He didn't really want to think about that.

"Tisk tisk tisk," she said wagging her index finger at him in mock disappointment, but smiling none the less. "You know I'm a happily taken woman, Venturi."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing, turning towards his locker again. He refused to touch that subject. So he returned to the task of stripped off his remaining pads. Slowly though, he made sure to give her a show. He lived to tease her. Even now.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be on some remote island, not be contacted by the outside world?" he scoffed, not bothering to mention the boyfriend who's arms he pushed her into.

She smirked, loving the fact that some way or another he knew and it bothered him, as it should. "Well, I was. Having an amazing time, too! Thanks for asking," she stopped to wink. "But, apparently disaster struck!" she explained in an over dramatic tone, hand over her heart. " _The_ Derek Venturi got engaged!" She finished adding in a fake gasp before rolling her eyes and dropping the act all together.

"So you heard?" he finally asked when he was standing in front of her in only his boxer shorts, body glistening with sweat.

"It's hard not to. You're kind of a big shot now." she replied dryly, sitting back, eyes locked on his, not letting his body distracted her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled, proud of himself. "But that doesn't answer my question Why exactly are you here?" he replied pulling out a towel from his locker throwing it over his shoulder, slamming the door shut.

She rolled her eyes again. It was hard not to around him. "Because you're an idiot. And you're engaged to a girl you don't know. And everyone's convinced that I'm suppose to talk you out of it." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest annoyed.

He stared at her for a second. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to begin," he chuckled amused by her. He turned heading towards the shower, leaving her there alone.

She nodded, but dropped it. "I should probably get out of here before team start coming in. I'm not trying to cause a scene this time around. I'll wait for you in my car. Five minutes Derek." she demanded, getting up from the bench making her way towards the exit.

He turned towards her and shook his head. He was not having any of that. "Why do you think you can just show up and call the shots? Why do you think I'll actually do what you say?" he fought back, annoyed with her confidence.

She turned halfway back to him; a diabolical smile graced her red lips. "Because, you're too tempted to find out why I even bothered showing up here anyway. We both know you're not letting me walk away without an answer." she finished turning on her heel, strutting out of the locker room with a strong certainty that only Casey could hold.

And just like déjà vu he did run after her. Because that's what he'd always do. He'd run after her his whole life, even though he knew he didn't deserve to ever catch her.

* * *

An: If you want more background: Ex Factor, ch.4 she shows up in his locker room in a red dress. That's what the Déjà vu refers too. And Snapshot Ch. 240:Revenge was the next part to that Casey's overall reaction to him getting engaged And then there's this. Complicated I know. But you can just take it for what is it.

Question: Does Derek actually deserve Casey?


	253. Hostage

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Hostage**

"Let me try this again in a way you just might understand," Derek hissed through gritted teeth. He leaned forward, completely invading his prisoner's personal space in the process. "You are going to tell me exactly where she is."

He brought his hand up and angled the knife's edge at the side of the prisoner's neck, pressing the blade against the skin, enough to break it but not enough to make it bleed.

"Am I understood?"

"I'm not saying a damn thing," the prisoner replied with a laugh.

"Well, that's just going to make this a bit more fun," Derek smirked before pressing the blade deeper into the man's neck, slicing through skin and muscle tissue. Blood started to pour out, tainting the blade and Derek's fingers.

The man's groan of pain filled up the large warehouse instantly.

Derek shook his head, stepping away from him. He dropping the knife onto the table full of torture weapons before wiping his hands clean of the blood. "Find out where she is. Exact coordinate, okay?" He demanded to one of his co-workers. "And turn it up again," he told his partners, who turned up the voltage that was currently running through the man's body.

Derek stepped outside the warehouse for some fresh air. He had been in there for hours and they still weren't close to finding answers. He leaned against the concrete wall outside, closing his eyes for a second. Instantly his thoughts were flooded with memories of the time he had to do this.

_He was still a rookie, a baby in his field. He had been around it long enough to know how these kinds of situations were dealt, but never the one calling the shots. That is until a situation had hit so close to home... They had her. They had taken Casey away from him as a hostage. And although he knew that in his profession its best not to mix personal with professional… he kind of lost it. Because it was Casey and he couldn't exactly hold back._

_"You're sick, you know that," the prisoner teased Derek._

_"I'm sick?" Derek spoke out in disgust. "You have a girl tied up somewhere for money. And I'm the sick one?"_

_"We've done our research," the man stopped to spit blood out of his mouth. "I know she's your step-sister. And you're fucking her, aren't you? Now that... that's sick," the man sneered._

_Derek took a step toward the man, ready to swing his fist yet again, but Sam pulled him back. "You need him alive and conscious Der," he reminded him._

_Derek nodded, calming down. He crouched down in front of the tied up man while taking even breaths. "I don't know where she is, but I swear, I'll find her, alive. I will always find her. And then I'm going to let them kill you. A slow death, because you don't deserve the bullet that I so badly want to put through your chest." He finished._

_"You'll never find her," the man smiled, mouth dripping of blood._

_"D! We got it! We found where they have her!" Sam yelled across the warehouse, looking up at Derek from the computers that were tracking her._

_Derek looked back at his prisoner, and cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like I already did," Derek finished before knocking the man unconscious with a right hook._

"D!" Came Sam's voice, pulling him back to the present. "You got a phone call," Sam added, pushing a phone into Derek's hand.

Derek nodded before he took the phone. "Watch him!" He demanded before walking away from the warehouse to talk. He wanted to put a physical distance between the call and his prisoner.

"Hello," he answered already knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Derrrr," purred a voice he knew all too well.

His free hand rubbed at his tired eyes. "What did I forget now?" He sighed, knowing exactly the tone of voice she was using.

"Milk. We need milk. Can you pick some up on your way home?"

He smiled at the simplicity of her request. "Case...I don't know when I'm coming home tonight." He admitted, looking up at the sunset, it would get dark soon.

"I know. That's why I said on your way," she quickly countered.

He chuckled. "Of course Princess. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all. How's work? Long day?" Her voice softened as it usually did when they spoke about his job.

"You have no idea..." He muttered, "Hey... How's Jess?" He asked, curious about his mischievous son's whereabouts.

"He's right next to me actually. Want to talk to him?" She offered.

"Yeah, put him on."

"Hey dad," came his son's deeper voice.

"Hey Kiddo." Derek smiled into the phone.

"What's up? Late night at the office?" He joked, knowing that Derek hardly ever worked inside the office. Derek could almost hear the smirk on his son's lips.

"Yeah... Looks like it." He sighed. "Hey..." He trailed off, still unsure if he should even ask.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your gun?" Derek blurted out, paranoid once again.

He heard Jesse groan on the other end of the line. "In the back of my closet, through the trap door, bottom draw," Jesse recited perfectly. "Is something wrong dad?"

Derek heard the familiar tone of panic rise in Jesse's voice.

"No, nothing. I just..." Derek stopped to regain his thoughts. "Take care of your mom for me, okay?" He couldn't deal with that again. It was rare for him to have that flashback, but every once in a while…

Jesse was 17 now. And Derek had taken him to the shooting range plenty of times to perfect his aim. Because Derek had many enemies that knew about his few weaknesses; his family. So he made sure they were protected at all times. Even Casey had learned how to handle a smaller pistol. But he didn't trust her aim too well, under pressure she'd probably miss completely.

"You're going in aren't you? Dad! You know the team has guys for that. You don't have to do that anymore!" Jesse's voice got louder and angrier by the second.

"Jess, there's a girl out there being hurt, and every second that passes, every second that I can't find her-"

"I know." Jesse cut him off. "Look," he stopped to take a breath. "Don't worry about us, okay? Just... do what you have to and make your way home tonight, at some point. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Look, I gotta go back in. Love you kiddo."

"Me too…Be careful dad."

With that Derek went back into the interrogation room. He was getting details this time. Because he had to pick up milk on the way home, and he had a family to go home to.

* * *

**AN: **Inspiration: I just marathoned _Torch Wood_ and it has a lot of action-y CIA/ bad things happening kind thing to it in the last season.

**Question: **Hot or not: Derek with a gun?


	254. Superman

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Superman**

"How you feeling, champ?" She asked sitting down in the now vacant chair next to his hospital bed.

He looked over at her slowly because it still hurt to move. He was a bit surprised it took her so long to come to visit. It has been hours since he's been admitted into the hospital. And how was she even there, _now? _It was way past visiting hours, the family had left a while ago. It was just him, a late night talk show, and the cute nurse who kept checking up on him.

"I'll live to see another day." He replied, completely monotone.

He watched her out the corner of his eye as she got comfortable. She kicked her feet up to lay on the edge of his hospital bed. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked up at him almost expecting something.

"So! Do you... want to talk about it?" she offered with a soft smile, a little too enthusiastic for his taste. But he was surprised she wasn't a weeping mess. So, kudo for that!

"Not particularly, no." he shook his head, bring his attention back to the television that hung in the corner of the room. He was going to avoid this. Or at least try to. But he was tired and hurt and didn't have much fight in him.

She didn't reply, and even though he wasn't looking at her, he knew the smile from her face fell. Always the drama queen.

And just like that he took the bait. He sighed disappointed in himself. He looked over at her again and was a goner. "You want to talk about it, don't you?"

She had to bit her lip to stay silent. Because yes, she really did want to talk about it. He knew that.

"Go ahead," he groaned.

He wanted to pull the pillow from behind his head and hid under it. He didn't need a run through; he didn't want to hear the emotional damage. He really didn't. But this is Casey, and he knew he wasn't escaping it. Not like he could even try given the circumstances.

"I just don't understand why you did that!" she screeched, towing her legs back onto the floor quick, up on her feet pacing his small room.

He was excepting this kind of reaction from her. It was typical. "You don't understand why I jumped in to save your life?" he asked amused.

"Saved my life? Derek, come on I could have survived that accident!" she argued, hand on her hip. Clearly offended in his lack of faith in her.

"_Could_ is not very convincing. Do you want me to apologies?" he asked.

She looked a bit taken back for a second, but quickly recuperated. "No! Not at all! I just..." she trailed off. "That should be me Derek." She winced pointing at him.

"Well it's not. Get over it." He tried to argue, but his voice was weak.

"Der-ek." she stomped.

"Casey its fine." He groaned again. This time from the combination of his morphine wearing off, and a Casey induced headache starting to form at his temples.

"No, it's not!" she cried. Literally… there were tears.

"Yes it is. You don't owe me, relax." He replied, softer this time. He hoped she too would lower her voice.

"I owe you my life you jackass. I will not relax." She crumbled back into the chair she previously sat in.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His cracked ribs burned in pain when he did so. He didn't bother saying anything though, because she would have a counter argument for whatever he said. So he reached out bring his IV free hand to grab hers as she cried. The things he did for the women. He was literally broken, in a hospital because he had jumped in front of the bus to keep her safe. And yet he was the one comforting her as she cried about it. He closed his eyes trying to hide how much pain he was actually in. He knew he was her strength, but sometimes it was hard being her superman.

* * *

**AN: **I don't even know what I did in the end there... But I did it.

Question: Would Derek go to such lengths to save Casey?


	255. Heartbeat

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Heartbeat**

Casey paced her bedroom frantic as he sat at the edge of her bed watching her, amused. He didn't even say anything to calm her, or at least try to. Even though he actually did want to, he just knew he couldn't. The reality of the situation wasn't something he could fix, change or make better in any way. So he just sat there and watched her. She pulled her hair out, let one hand fall to her hips. And when her lip where raw from her biting them she'd switch to her nails. She muttered words to herself, words he couldn't hear but he could guess where she was going with it. She was frustrated and he knew why.

"A baby," she mumbled a little louder this time so it could reach his open ears. "How does that even happen?!" she asked, actually addressing him for the first time in twenty minutes.

He quirked an eyebrow in her direction amused. "How? Do you need me to explain the birds and the bees for you? I thought Nora had that covered," he replied.

"Shut up," She groaned, taking the seat next to him, her knee brushing against his. "This... complicates things," she frowned, looking down at their feet.

"I know," he sighed, because it did. It complicated everything.

"A baby's a big responsibility!" she added.

"I think they know that Casey." He chuckled. "This is not their first time you know," he joked, nudging her shoulder, itching for a smile.

"But..." she started, looking up at him with those blue pleading eyes.

He'd do anything she wanted in that moment. But this was something he couldn't change. "But?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes his way. "Come on Der. Are you really going to pretend you don't know what I'm thinking?" she asked smiling.

"Humor me?" he asked with a shrug. Because he didn't have the balls to say it. Not this time. Not when things seemed to be going in the right direction for once between the pair. No, he wasn't going to take the blame for their downfall. This was all on her.

She sighed heavily, feeling the pressure of the situation finally fall on her shoulders. She rolled her shoulders trying to shake the feeling. "This... this isn't going to work with a baby on the way." She finally blurted out.

"Yeah..." he replied after a moment. Because he knew.

"It's just, it was bad enough when it was just the kids. But a baby..." she trailed off.

"I know," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his chest.

She laid her head against his heart, and listened to the steady thump for a moment. She sighed close to tears. It wasn't fair. She clenched his t-shirt with a free hand, trying to hold on to the moment for as long as possible. A whimper escaped her lips when she felt his hold on her tighten.

"Is it bad that for a second… a split second, I swear! But for a moment there... I just... We were so close, you know? So close to actually maybe having something that would be good for the both of us. For a second there I had a selfish thought. I-" she couldn't find the words. Or rather she could, but she just didn't want to say them.

"Me too." he cut her off. Because yes he could read her like a book. And yes he knew exactly where she was going with that. And no he wasn't going to make her say it. Because he too had had a similar thought, and felt horrible about it as well.

They sat their intertwined for the last time, listening to each other heart beats, enjoying the warmth between them. He littered tiny kiss on her forehead, and held her tight. They didn't move until they were called down for dinner.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know. Just the funny part in the beginning. I didn't mean to get all sappy and sad.

**Question**: How do you think they reacted when they found out about the baby?


	256. Stilettos

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Stilettos**

He let out an exaggerated groan of immense pain. Casey was not in bed yet, when she clearly should have been. She was always in bed by midnight. Her teenage self would not approve of the lack of eight hours she was currently getting. But the lack of "beauty sleep" was always remedied by her makeup routine at six AM. He didn't know how she did it. He couldn't be bothered to move at six am.

But the current issue was that she wasn't in bed yet. Therefore he was tossing and turning, switching pillows, and inhaling her scent, wishing she was there kicking around next to him. But she wasn't, and that just wasn't fair.

Eventually he gave up when he realized it was 12:30. He had to get up to investigate her absences. He hated the fact that he had gotten entirely too used to sleeping with Casey that it became impossible to sleep without her. He missed her warmth (or cold feet, depending the season) pressed up against him.

He shuffeled his way through their bedroom into the small living room area where the light had remained lit allowing her to see whatever it was she was currently working on. She was crouched over her spot on the very edge of the couch. Her face in her hands, probably close to tears. She had kicked off sky-high Stilettos that laid on the ground next to her feet. Her hair and makeup (although a little worse for wear after the long day) still remained intact. Still to him she looked beautiful. He knew she was stressed. But, one of the great things about Derek was that although he knows just how to stress her out, he also knows just exactly how to make it all better.

He hopped over the back of the couch in one swoop, wrapping his legs around her pressing his chest into her back, falling between the space between her and the couch cushion. He felt her jump for a second out of shock, then melt back into his warmth.

"Hey," he spoke, his sleepy voice breaking the silence that had fallen throughout their small home. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He swept her high ponytail to the side before placing a delicate kiss onto the nape of her neck, leaving small kisses down the top of her spine.

She responded something back. It sounded more like a murmur, she seemed too exhausted to form words. She must have had one hell of a day in the office. Her boss was no joke. Casey was on the clock 24/7. Unless of course that dragon women was asleep. He tells her to quit almost every day, which just makes her work harder, because she refuses to fail. (He'd never tell her but he finds that irresistible.)

"Come to bed," he cooed, breathing against the side of her neck now.

"I can't," she whined, pouting her perfect lips out just enough to make him consider pulling an all-nighter with her.

He brought both hands to her stocking clad knees. "Yes you can," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

He felt her recline deeper into his chest, physically aching to be even closer to him. She didn't replied, simply though her head back onto his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed.

"Case?" he asked, trying his best not to laugh. She was really too easy. He dragged his fingertips up her thigh, going straight under the material of her skirt until he felt her back arch against him. This time he couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Let's go to bed," he insisted.

This time she nodded.

* * *

**AN**: AND THEN HE CARRIED HER BACK TO BED BRIDAL STYLE AND TOOK ALL HER STRESS AWAY! Inspiration The Devil; Wears Prada Dasey edition. Except this is pretty fluff based because reasons.

**PS**. I'm going to be posting a lot the next couple of days, you have be warned! I need to empty my doc manger.

**Question**: What will take your stress away?


	257. Run

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Run**

She was always in love with the_idea_ of love. Of marriage, of children. Of living happily ever after. She always saw in it in her future. She always chased it, even when it wasn't real; even when it was puppy love and a high school boyfriend. She was a dreamer who had hope that one day her Prince would come.

And although he wasn't exactly what she'd normally order...he did in fact come.

But... wasn't it suppose to be beautiful? Wasn't falling in love suppose to be something magical and amazing; An overwhelming feeling of dizziness combined with an explosion of butterflies? Wasn't she supposed to feel like she was floating ten inches above ground? At least _some_ of the time, like in the beginning, the honeymoon phase. That was supposed to happen, right? It happened to all her friends. It actually existed outside of Disney and tv. It had to. She had seen it. But she had never felt it.

She knew the bad part was guaranteed. It couldn't always be perfect and amazing. But... did it ever get good? Because she never witnessed the ups, only the downs. And it made her question her entire life! Was love ever worth it? Did the crushing weight on her chest ever let up? Just for a moment though, just enough to catch her breath, to properly fill her lungs with oxygen before fighting again. Could that maybe be arranged in this forced field of love that she was sucked into?

At least it didn't hurt anymore, not like it did in the beginning when she was still adjusting and having trouble understanding exactly how she let this happen to her of all people. But then... It stopped hurting after a while, a long painfully while. It was like her pain had numb down a bit, like she had taken something to make it better. Those were good days. Those days she remembers to smile, and try's to laugh, and at least look happy. For the sake of her mom who worries entirely too much, or her coworkers who are destined to set her up.

But every once in a while she'd feel something. An ache somewhere in her chest. It felt like part of her was actually missing. That someone had sawed off both her legs, and left her there to bleed out. She felt a void while simultaneously feeling the pain volt through her like electricity. Those were the bad days. The days where she tried to distract herself. The days where she didn't leave the office and pulled 10 hours shifts even though she didn't need to. The days her phone would remain off and her personality would just shut down because she didn't have enough energy to fake it.

But she did her best to keep it at bay. She knew how to hold it all behind an invisible mask. Because she wasn't depressed. It wasn't that. She was just adjusting to living with the constant yearning and pinning for a man who would never feel the same. This was love… she knew it. It was love in one of its harshest forms. It was unrequited love.

She looks back to her 15 year old self, the one who wished to fall in love so deep and so completely. She wishes she could look that girl in the face and tell her one thing…

Run.

* * *

AN: I was going to add Derek stopping by her office for lunch or something and her freak out. But I liked it short and sweet.  
Inspiration: The movie The Holiday.

Question: Ever been in love? Did it hurt?


	258. Clean slate

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Clean slate**

He was loving campus. Well, mostly. He did really miss Nora's cooking (aside from tofu nights, he could do without those.) And he also missed his laundry magically getting done all by its self without any effort on his part. But now he was away at college, and had to do these things on his own. Well no, he could just hit up the cafe for food. But the laundry thing... yeah. He hadn't found a loop hole for that yet. He could ask someone to do it. But that would require sticking to one girl and charming her enough so she felt like doing his laundry for him. And, well, it was just too early in the semester to go that route. But he was down to a bare minimal amount of clean clothes, and his dirty pile had taken over a large corner of his room.

But then he saw the light. He was on his way to the gym, pre-season training and all that, when he spotted a little brunette head out of the corner of his eye. She was in the laundry room that was right next to the gym in the basement.

"Heyyy, Case!" he started, making is way in, trying to sound casual and not like he was about to ask her for something.

She looked up at him from her pile of clean clothes. She saw through him instantly, only replying with a polite head nod in acknowledgment. They hadn't been exactly close since they moved to Queens. Not like they complained about it.

"How you beeeeen?" he asked, adding a smile for good measure, stretching out his words. Trying his best to sound cheery.

But she knew him, and saw through his facade. "What do you want Derek?" she asked dryly.

"I was just wondering, you know since you're already here in all, if you wouldn't mind-"

"No," she replied, cutting him off.

He sighed dropping the act. "Come on Case! Please? I have like no clean clothes left!" he groaned, hopping onto one of the machines closet to her.

"Who's fault is that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ok...How about you teach me?" he offered shrugging.

"Teach you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You love teaching me and yelling at me," he pointed out, trying his best to convince her.

"You know that would require actually being around me, right?" she asked doubtful.

"Obviously." he replied, narrowing his eyes. What was she going on about?

"Are you sure you can handle that? Being that you've stayed far away from me for a whole three weeks." she spat rolling her eyes.

And then it hit him. Although he seemed ok without seeing Casey, she did not share the same sentiment. Was she having a hard time adjusting to campus life? Feeling a bit homesick? Maybe he should have checked up on her... "Yeah," he replied softer this time. "I''ll even take you out to lunch or something. You know, _if_ you're good." he smirked, quickly correcting himself.

He watched her eyes light up, and her resist a smile. "Ok," she replied, trying hard not to sound too thrilled with the idea. But he saw through her.

"Cool. Tomorrow? Noon?" he offered, hopping off the machine.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Cool," he nodded.

* * *

**AN**: Just came to me.

Question: How do you thing they would adjust to campus life?


	259. Ready

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Ready**

Derek was itching to play with the pint sized human that laid on his chest fast asleep. But he knew he should let her sleep. She kept Casey up all night and hadn't slept a wink. He convinced himself to watch some television while she slept (but he wouldn't put her down in her crib, he refused to move her. Even if she was slobbering all over his t-shirt. He didn't care when it came to her.

But the second she opened her big eyes he was ready. "You wanna go for a walk munchkin?" he cooed the baby in the obnoxious baby voice he teased Casey about regularly. But in the comfort of their home with only Angel to hear him, he enjoyed himself.

She giggled and gave him a toothless grin. A reply which he decided meant it was go time.

We quickly got her dressed and ready to go. What took him a while though was trying to figure out how the damned contraption that Casey called a baby carrier worked. It seemed to strapped onto his chest securely. But he was scared that if he had done it wrong Angel would fall! So he was very careful when he put her inside of it, and made sure to keep a secure arm around her at all times.

You can say a lot of bad things about Derek Ventrui. But when it came to her, he was an angel. (So, they finally found his soft spot, huh?)

Finally they were ready to go. He put on her little flower print hat and her tiny sunglasses and were off. He really had no destination in mind, but somehow they ended up in front of Casey office building and waited for her to finish up inside.

They waited patiently until Casey finally stepped out of the office at 5 o'clock. She smiled at the sight in front of her. There he was, sat on a bench, in his leather jacket and a baby carrier with Angel on his chest. They were the cutest thing ever.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked approaching the pair, a hand on her hip.

"Figured we'd pick you up." he offered. "Didn't we Ang?" he asked the baby who squealed in reply.

"Liz is going to kill me for leaving her with you today," Casey chuckled, letting Angel wrap her tiny fist around her index finger.

"Why? I did a very good job! We watched hockey. She took her nap, drank her bottle. I even changed a dirty dipper. I'd say I did a good job!" he defended proudly.

"Well aren't you Mr. Mom?" Casey teased. "Ready to be a dad, Der?" she asked with a smirk. She wasn't serious. She was just teasing.

"I think so," he told her with a serious face. And he had never been so sure about something in his life.

And suddenly Casey decided that maybe it was time they started trying.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Michael Seater's twit pic: post/35516678281

Question: Because i'm always trying to use different ones... What's your favorite baby name?


	260. Hurt

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Hurt**

She heard the door slam shut, waking her from her slumber. Her eyes shoot open, and her lips pursed together. She didn't take a second to hesitate, she through her covers off of her body and marched towards the source of the sound. They had been over this a thousand times. If he wanted to stumble in drunk at night, that was fine. But she wasn't to take care of him. And she was NOT to be woken up due to his stumbling around. Which included him slamming the front door! It was simple, honestly. But he didn't seem to understand that now did he?

She had her argument on the tip of her tongue, ready to lash out at him, until her eyes actually landed on him. She froze when she saw him. Even in the dim lighting of their living room she knew he was hurt. A dark bruise already formed around his left eye including a open gash above his eyebrow, and his cheek seemed to be swollen. She saw he had his fists clenched, his right one seemed to look red…raw and possibly bleeding, she couldn't tell from her spot across the living room.

Had he gotten into a fight? He had never come home like this... Her initial fight was completely forgotten, and her whole demeanor softened looking at him. "Der," she sighed painfully. "What happened?" she asked walking up to him cautiously.

He shrugged nonchalantly. She saw him bite back a groan. Yes, although she couldn't see the rest of his body she knew it too was covered in similar bruises.

She shook her head, bring her hands up to his face to get closer look at him. Her fingertips ghosted over his skin tracing over her bruises gently, trying to assess the damage. Her eyes flicked over his face, it looked bad. Her heart nearly shattered. She had never seen Derek this hurt. Not even from hockey. And his eyes looked so droopy and sad…What the hell happened? She used the tip of her index finger to trace his bottom lip. It didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, but it was.

Her eyes flicked up at him. "What did they do to you?" she barley whispered, more to herself them him. She didn't really expect him to answer her.

He just shook his head, disappointed. But she didn't miss the way his fingers brushed over her waist not so innocently, but stopped himself quickly dropping his hands to his sides.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He replied, licking his dry and bloody lip. And somehow she knew he actually meant it.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" she replied trying her best to smile up at him.

* * *

**AN:**Not going to lie… This quickly became sexual. Cause there's something about a pissed off Derek coming home after a fight that's just so ….UNF! But, I erased it, and made that smut a different snapshot. (Read CH.241:Healing)

**Question**: What do you think happened to Derek?


	261. Crumble II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Crumble II**

Derek knew that Casey was on the other side of the bathroom door waiting for him to finish. He took his sweet time finishing up, knowing how impatient she would be. And there was nothing he liked better then winding her up first thing in the morning. It just set the mood for a good day, you know? Plus, he couldn't wait to get on tease her about stumbling in at 4 am. When he beats her home... it's a problem.

So he swung open the bathroom door, smirk already in place. His remarks already bubbling over his tongue, waiting to erupt in an explosion of awesome, he was ready to start his a good day! Until he realized that Casey wasn't standing in front of him. But instead it was his boss, Jamie.

The blood quickly drained out of Derek's body, his jaw fell slack. His mind may not have been able to catch up on what was going on, but a red light was flashing, and a siren was going off in his eardrums. Something was wrong, very _very_ wrong.

"Derek?" Jamie asked, eyes just as wide as Derek's.

"What are you doing here?" Derek finally asked. Uncomfortable with the fact that his boss was standing there in only a pair of jeans. This was just not appropriate!

"I... uh," Jamie stuttered flustered. "Casey?" he offered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," Derek deadpanned.

Of course. Funny how he had been thinking about her literally seconds ago, but at that point, with his boss half dressed in front of him, he didn't want to hear her name escape his lips. (Anything but, Casey's name actually.) Casey... Five letters made the earth beneath him shake, throw him off balance and hurt him in a way he didn't ever expect.

Casey brought a guy home last night? Casey brought his boss home last night? Casey slept with the man who signs his checks?

"Are you-" Jamie asked, nervously.

"No, no." he shook his head. "I'm just her, uh... roommate," Derek replied, side stepping his boss, not wanting to be near him for one more second.

"This didn't happen?" Jamie offered with a weary smile, hoping everything was cool. Awkward, but cool.

Derek nodded, giving his boss his back as he walked back into his own bedroom, to slam things and curse her name twenty ways to hell. He shouldn't care. He knew he shouldn't. But he did. And it wasn't just anger, it was betrayal, and jealously and a whole bunch of emotions all wrapped in one. It wasn't pleasant, and he didn't like it.

* * *

AN: I wrote Casey sleeping with Derek's boss. (CH.209) Wanted to show the other side to it.

Question: How do you think Derek's relationship with his boss would change after that happened? (Assume he works a 9-5 office type of job)


	262. Lazy love II

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Lazy love II

He ghosted his index finger down her naked spine, causing her body to erupt in shivers as it always did. He was always pretty smug about it. He liked knowing what buttons to push to get whatever reaction he wanted from her. It was his favorite game to play.

"Case," he coated softly.

She didn't reply but hummed a gentle "hmm" noise that told him he had her attention. But just barely. He had finally exhausted her. After hours.

"Why didn't you let me go to work today?" he asked, lips pressed against the crown of her head, one arm wrapped around her middle tight.

"Baby," she breathed out after a moment.

"What?" he asked in response to the pet name. She didn't use it often, it was normally Der, or some type of insult. But still, he went with it.

"No, Der," she picked up her head, laying her chin on his chest so she could look up at him easier. "_Baby_," she repeated with emphasis this time.

"Oh." he replied, with a gulp. He started back at her for a second, licking his dry lips, tightened his hold on her waist. "It's only been two months Case." he replied, brushing her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

She blushed red. "But..." she started, but sighed not knowing how to explain it.

"Yeah, I know." He soothed her, bring her head back down to his chest. "I know. But it'll work out Princess. Well have a baby," he promised her.

* * *

**AN:** Figured I'd explain Caseys horny-ness is part 1. This is short and sweet, hope that's ok.

Question: Erm... i got nothing this time! But does this clear things up from the first part?


	263. Memories

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Memories**

"Where we going?" he groaned unhappy with the current situation. He hated the fact that he was seated in the passenger side of her car with no control of the situation. He almost felt like a hostage.

"I'm taking you home," she replied pursing her lips tight. She too look unhappy, but for a different reason.

He frowned because he knew exactly what that meant. Home was their old apartment. The one littered with memories of their fallen relationship. Of making pancakes in the morning, or staying up cramming for exams. Of having a few get together with their closest friends with endless bottles of wine because they were classy now. Of being protected by those walls and not fearing getting caught. Home... the place he current live. The place she left.

He didn't say a word and she drove on silently until they pulled up to Derek's apartment.

"And where are you going?" he asked, scared of the answer. Knowing it wasn't with him.

"Home." She replied not bothering to look at him.

"I thought this was home?" he sighed.

"I thought so too." she shrugged turning to face him. "Goodbye Derek."

* * *

**AN: **Just a depressing thought.


	264. Lucky

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Lucky**

"_You're_Derek's new stepsister? You are so lucky!" Emily squealed all wide eyed and amazed.

After Emily had just gushed about how hot and popular Derek was, and affirming her ragging crush on him, she proceeded to tell Casey she was lucky. But did anyone ever stop to consider why exactly Emily thought Casey was lucky?

What was so lucky about living with the most popular boy in school? Being cool by association? Getting the inside scope? Or was it the simple fact that you were living with a legend.

Would Emily like to trade places with Casey? To live with her crush? To be his step-sister? Even though technically she grew up with him, and becoming his stepsister would make her crush suddenly dirty and wrong?

Come to think of it Emily was more of a sister to Derek then Casey ever could be.

* * *

**AN: **Actual line from episode 1! It just made me think a lot.

Question: Would it still be "wrong" if George had married Emily's mom?


	265. Settle

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Settle**

Derek patiently waited for Casey to actually fall in love with someone. Not that sorry excuse of 'love" she claimed to feel when any idiot looked her way twice. I mean... Truman, really Casey?! But after high school... away at Queens she seemed to smarten up. She didn't date any guys he would actually disapprove of. (Only guys he pretends to disapprove of because they weren't him, obvious.) But those guys never made it far. And he never understood why.

They just seemed so... her type. He never could figure out why none of them made it home for the holidays with her. And when asked about her love life she'd shrug and say she's content dating. But that's all she ever did in college...Until she didn't. Until she threw herself into work after graduation. Until she just "didn't have the time." Or so she claimed.

Derek continued to wait for Casey to fall in love completely. To get married and have children. But that didn't seem possibly if she wasn't up for it.

"Why aren't you _trying_, Casey?" he asked on night when they were all back home. They sat alone on the back porch. Him nursing a beer, her twirling a glass of win in her fingertips.

"Trying what exactly?" she asked, almost amused by his tone.

"To fall in love." he replied trying his best to make fun of the idea. Even though none of it was a joke to him. Because as long as she was available he wouldn't let go. At least that's what he'd been telling himself.

She furrowed, her eyebrows furrowed confused. "I have," was her only reply. Like it was so obvious to the world and he was oblivious.

He shook his head. Was there something he didn't know? "No, I mean... like a relationship. Marriage. Kids. Why aren't you trying?" This time he didn't make it light and airy. He was begging for an answer. He had to know why.

This time she smiled. "Just because I'm in love, so totally completely and neurotically in love with a man, doesn't mean I'm going to marry him Der," she finished taking another sip of her wine. Pulling her sweater closer to her body. It was a chilly night.

"Why not? Why wouldn't someone want to marry you?"

"I don't know." she stopped for a moment, turning her body towards him completely. "Why don't you want to marry me Der?" she smirked putting the glass down next to her.

He groaned in frustration."Not _me_ Case,"

"Well, I see no other option. I've seen love Derek. And I rather be alone then settle or anything less." she shrugged getting up, leaving Derek outside in the cold alone.

He stared out into the night for a moment and understood what she said. "Same here." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**AN: **I've got nothing.


	266. Hockey

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Hockey**

Casey was use to the cold chill that radiated off the rink. She had seen so many of Derek's game starting in high school alone to last her a life time. But this was different. This was Casey sitting next to Derek while watching a _live_ hockey game, not just on the couch. This was real. Derek had never really seen her in action like this. She gets so into it, it's almost scary. She tried to hide it as best she could, but it didn't last half way into the second period. He found himself watching her most of the time.

"I didn't think you like hockey this much," he commented during intermission with a smirk on his face. He was truly surprised.

"It grew on me." She shrugged turning towards him. A smile adorned her face. "You should see me when _you're _on the ice." She giggled.

Because then she was unstoppable. She'd lose her voice screaming her heart out. Yelling at the refs like it was her job. It's funny how at first she hated hockey. It's violence… she couldn't find the entertainment value in it. But now? Now she doesn't miss a game. She's in the stands wearing his jersey screaming his name. Because when her boyfriend was on the ice nothing else mattered.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks to reviewer **purplecrayon** for correcting my hockey facts!

**Question**: Can you picture Casey freaking out over Derek in the stands?


	267. Unisex

**A Snap Shot  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy!

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Unisex

"Der-ek!" she squealed when she saw him enter the bathroom. She pulled her towel tighter around her as if could protect her from him, throwing an arm over her chest, just in case he could see through it.

"Really?!" he asked, dumbfounded. He looked around the bathroom full of both male and female college students. "There's a bunch of other guys in here, Case!" he yelled back.

Of course they were starting a scene. People started eyeing the pair, confused. But they both brushed it off. Far too used to the situation

"But-" she started.

"No." He cut her off. "You're just impossible." he decided, shrugging past her quickly, entering on the empty shower stalls leaving a flustered (still incredibly wet and tempting) Casey out there.

He quickly turned the shower to the coldest temperature it'll go. "Fucking Princess," he cursed.

* * *

**AN**: Because i think Casey in a unisex bathroom is funny. Mostly cause she only cares if Derek sees her ;)


	268. Pep rally

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Pep rally**

Derek watches her from the bleachers, just like he did the day she auditioned. Except this time he knows just what he's in for. There's no surprises. He sees her in that stupid little blue and white uniform clutching her pom-poms and he hates her for this. Cheerleaders were his thing, they always have been. Even back when he was just a freshman he was dating the head cheerleader. And being that cheerleaders were his things, it a crime to humanity to have the head cheerleader just dump him because of Casey! That is not how the world is suppose to work. But the universe decided to switch things up on him? The universe, the Gods, whoever ran things, put Casey in that irresistible uniform and made him sit through endless pep rally's. And the worst part about it is, that regardless about how untouchable she was on a daily bases, when she's there... center stage dancing and jumping around in that uniform, she's doing it for someone else, the wrong team. She's doing it for Max. And that's just the cherry on top on his 'fuck my life' sundae now isn't it?

* * *

**AN: **Casey cheering for Max. Literally and metaphorically.


	269. Five

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Five**

Derek's really like a child most time then not. No, seriously. When he's not being crude, throwing sexual innuendos all over the place, he was the equivalent of a five years old boy. So when it rained all day Saturday, and they couldn't go do the amusement park as planned, he pouted and refused to leave bed because "Whats the point?!"

Casey is good with children. She made most of her money babysitting before she moved into the Ventrui household. She knew how to deal with them and coat them out of their funk. Casey knew exactly how to cope with Derek. She made him a grilled cheeses sandwich the drag him out of bed and into the kitchen.

That's when he was finally out of bed, she pointed him towards the living room.

He looked at her like she had just stolen all the stars from the night sky. "Really?" He asked, a genuine grinned stretched across his features.

She rolled her eyes, but she was too pleased with herself to deny him a smile. She nodded pushing him closer. She had built him a fort in their living room made out of pillow cushions, blankets and chairs. Simply because she wanted to see the five year old boy who was locked in the 23 years old body smile. What else is new?

* * *

An: Thought it was cute.  
Question: Forts.. yay or nay?


	270. Appreciation

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Appreciation**

"Casey..." he suddenly spoke breaking the silence in their small apartment.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, lifting her head, glancing at him before rolling her neck around, trying to loosen the kinks that had formed being bowed in front of a textbook all night. She groaned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was nearly two am and they were up studying for finals. Just one more and they would be home free.

"I..." He started, losing his voice for a second. "I"

"You?" she urged him to go on as she put her attention back on the notes in front of her.

"I _appreciate_ you." he told her quickly, his voice barley as a whisper.

"What?" she asked confused. She must really be out of it if that what's she heard.

"I appreciate you." he repeated shyly, not looking at her, but at the pen he was twirling around his fingertips "I just thought you should know." he added with a nonchalant shrug._No big deal._

"Oh..." she replied clearing her throat. For a second she was unsure of what to say. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to her. She wasn't ready for such a confession. Especially out of the blue, when she was delirious and exhausted and couldn't even deal with life.

"Yeah," he sighed, convincing himself that maybe he shouldn't have actually told her. Now things would be awkward. But he felt like she should know.

"Feeling mutual _babe_," she smirked up at him, waiting for his eyes to wander back to hers.

And when they did, he knew that everything would be ok. "Cool," he replied nodding his head like it was no big deal. But they both knew that wasn't true.

* * *

AN: For some reason i cant picture Derek telling casey he cares about her in anyway (while there still in the UST part of their relationship.) thought this worked.

Question: is there anyone you care about that you feel weird saying I love you to?


	271. Leather

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Leather**

Casey knew certain things were banned to her. Like Sitting in Derek chair. Or embarrassing him in front of... well anyone. Or stealing the car keys while he's asleep. You know, that kind of thing. And on that list was touching/looking/thinking/wearing his leather jacket.

And although she was well aware of that list, she never really did obey it now did she?

Never had she ever been tempted by his leather jacket. But this time… seeing it just thrown on the arm of his recliner so casually, she found her fingers reaching out to brush against the fabric. The leather was so worn in, but it felt amazing under her fingers. She smiled, decided to put it on. _Just this once. He won't even notice,_ she convinced herself.

She slipped the jacket over her frame. It was heavy, heavier then she expected. But she liked the weight of it on her shoulder and the special kind of warmth it provided. And the smell; it smelled just like him. And suddenly she was starting to understand why all the girls he dated in high school enjoyed parading around the halls wrapped up in the jacket. The sleeves went paste her fingers; the bottom of the jacket hit her mid thigh. She zipped it up to feel the full affect, and laughed at how silly she must look. But she liked it anyway.

After a few minutes of modeling the jacket she took it off, fully intending to go put it on the coat rack, where it belonged in the first place. But something stopped her. Rather, someone. Derek was leaning against the staircase railing, arms across his chest, an amused look across his features.

"I… I," she started. "Can explain?" she offered with a weak unconvincing smile. But she had no idea how she could really explain it to Derek.

He shook his head, not bothering to hear an excuse. "It looks good on you," was all he said before heading to the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

**AN: **Who wouldn't want to wear his jacket?

**Question: **Derek's jacket is his signature, whats yours?


	272. Never

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Never

They sat in the park watching Simon play around with his friend one day after school. They were home surprisingly so figured they would help Nora out a bit by rounding up the kids. It felt weird though. The pair walking around with Simon, each holding one of his hands. They looked like a young family.

As they sat on a bench and watched him play they didn't speak much. Their minds were far away.

"Do you see the little girl in the pink?" Casey asked breaking the silence. She was looking towards the right hand side of the park.

Derek looked in that general direction and saw a little girl of about six years old. She was playing with a boy who looked to be about 10.

The boy was whining."Molly! Mom said I didn't have to play with you!"

While the girl only giggled in reply, trying to hug her brother who was trying to rip her off him. "Please? I love you!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Derek asked her.

"That's her brother," Casey pointed out.

"So?" Derek asked missing the point.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Do you think... If we had met younger, we would be like that?"

He watched the siblings closer. The smaller girl was jumping onto her brothers back while he was trying to wrestle her off and go play with his own friends.

"No." he replied. "Never." he shook his head. They looked like a normal pair of siblings, something Derek and Casey would never be. No matter the situation.

She nodded understanding. It didn't matter when they meet, they could never pretend to be siblings. Never.

"If we had met when we were kids I'd be the kid on the playground pulling your hair, throwing sand in your face, stealing your barbies. I'd send you home crying every day. " He added with a proud smirk.

She chuckled softly because she had no doubt in my mind that he would.

* * *

AN: I was in the hair salon with my grandma ages ago! There was this adorable pair of siblings. The little girl wanted to lean on her brother. He wouldn't let her. And she'd reply 'please? I love you and I'm tired!' With big puppy dog eyes. And then I wrote this.

Question: What do you think would have been their situation if they would have met at a younger age?


	273. Warning

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Warning**

Derek was still trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed something fuzzy out the corner of his eyes. He blamed it on being tired. Even though it was 2 'o clock and he was on his way to his first and only class of the day. He rubbed his eyes some more but still this fuzzy picture remained the same. So Derek decided to investigate. He got closer to the figure in question until it became painfully clear that he wasn't imagining anything like he so wished he was. That he's eyes were seeing clear as day and that Truman French was on his campus.

"Derek!" Truman called, greeting the confused boy like they were old friends.

"_Truman?"_ Derek asked his voice dripping with disgust.

"How you been, man?" he smiled, like they were old friends, clapping Derek on the shoulder playfully.

"Why are you here?" Derek countered, ignoring the original question. He wasn't going to pretend to be chummy with that poor excuse of a man.

"Why do you think?" Truman smirked knowingly.

"Casey?" Derek asked gulping, hopping it wasn't true._No no no no no_, his thoughts chanted.

"Casey," Truman affirmed with a shoulder check as he walked by Derek. "See you later, bud." he added.

Derek was seeing red. This was not ok. Not in the slightest bit. There should be a restraining order against Truman French. Why wasn't there? Maybe he should stop by the closest police station and get that squared away. Did he really have to do everything himself.?

And why did Truman still existed, and seemed to be relevant…That was a problem. A big problem that Derek was about to solve.

It a matter of seconds his phone was in his hand, and he was suddenly wide awake, calling a certain brunette who had much explaining to do.

As expected she didn't answer. Her phone being on silent as it usually was during her classes. It went to voicemail s he expected.

"Hey Spacey. I know you're in class but, I'm giving you a one hour warning. Get Truman off of my campus, or I'm going to do it myself. The clocks ticking." He growled before ending the call and stomping back towards the Prince, because class didn't seem relevant at this point.

* * *

AN: I just love jealous Derek.  
Question: Thoughts on Truman?


	274. OMG

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
OMG**

"Oh my god," he mumbled. "Oh. My. God." he repeated a little louder, enough to wake Casey up and suddenly he's chanting the words so fast they all blur together and he's freaking out, full panic attack and he can't stop to breath because: Oh My Fucking God!

"Relax," she groaned from under the covers trying to drown out his voice. It was pointless, but still she was exhausted and was trying to hold on to every last bit of sleep that she possibly could.

"Casey." He yelled finally snapping out of his previous chant. He looked down at the clam brunette laying in bed with him. "We- Oh god. We did." he affirmed his own question.

She nodded. "Yeah, we did. It's ok." she replied turning over, her back to him now.

"How is this ok?" he replied.

She finally gave up on any chance of sleeping again, rolled onto her back and sighed heavily because he was annoying, she was tired and it wasn't that big of a deal. "It was bound to happen." she replied, looking over at him lazily.

"NO! No it wasn't." he fought back.

"Well, I don't see you running out of bed trying to get away from me, now do I?" she teased with a sly smile.

"Only because I cant' find my boxers," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Not like I havn't seen you naked before Venturi," she laughed trying really hard not to feel offended.

"Did you_ plan_ this?" he asked suddenly uncomfortable.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?" she asked blown away that he would actually ask her that.

"I just mean-" he started.

"No. No, its fine. I'll take this as my queue to leave." she got up, the expanse of her naked back visible to him. Her crazy brown lock over her shoulder. He watched her pull a t-shirt onto her small body before getting up.

"Casey-" he tried again, realizing how he may have just hurt her.

"We'll talk about this later. When you're calm and don't think I took_ advantage_ of you." she shrugged not looking back at him, cause she didn't want him to see her like that. Not with tears in her eyes because she had a wonderful time, and he seemed to have made a mistake. No... not like that.

* * *

An: =( Sad Casey is Sad.  
Question: Think Derek would ever freak out negatively about them?


	275. Skin

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Skin**

His fingertips traced the lines across her hip gently, trying to sooth the red irritated skin. He winced, biting his lower lip, it looked painful. The way the elastic waistband pressed up against her, digging into her flesh, all day... He couldn't imagine it.

And for a second he enjoyed the fact that guys had it so much easier. They could to be comfortable all day. But she was expected to wear these tight clothes and lacy garments that hurt and were uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why she wore it, she was never one to follow the patriarchy rules…

He dropped wet kisses all over her hip bone. He traced the pattern on her skin with the tip of his tongue, hopping it could magically make it go away. Casey didn't seem to mind too much. She was purring under him. Eventually when the red skin was covered by his not so subtle touches, he started to see the lines fade away. Her skin, her full figured shape return. He looked up at her and smiled, pulling her bikini down the rest of her leg, satisfied enough to continue.

* * *

**AN: **Girls wear tight things that dig into their skin. A little smutty I guess?


	276. Intentions

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Intentions**

"Well fuck! I wish you treated me like that." Derek commented, strolling into their small living room, eyes glued to the flat screen. The comment was about the pair of step siblings on screen. Well, at least that's what he thought he was looking at.

Casey was watching Cruel Intentions 3. He complained about it earlier, but now he wasn't complaining, cause wow! From what he remembers the pair are step siblings. If Casey gave him that type of treatment that was playing onscreen, they would have a completely different relationship!

Casey pulled her lip out from between her teeth, shaking her head. Her eyes were locked on the T.V as well as the main characters interacted with each other.

Cassidy, the main female character in the movie was 'playing golf.' She completely bent over in a 90 degrees angle, grinding herself into Jason, the male lead who stood behind her 'helping' her with her stroke. But what Jason was really doing was trailing one hand flat against her spine, keeping his other hand warped around her hip. Out of context the scene could be confused for soft core porn! However, the only sex involved with the on screen couple was unresolved sexual tension. How coincidental.

"Well, I would if you looked like that," she replied licking her lips. Because the male lead was absolutely mouth wateringly gorgeous.

It was strange, the pair was so lost in the scene that they completely missed the significance of what they had said to each other.

When the semi explicit scene passed, Casey's mind cleared. "But there... uh, not related. Not in this one." she muttered, clearing her throat, a blush coating her cheeks quickly.

"Well lucky them," he replied dryly before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN:** I love cruel intentions! Guilty pleasure. Now, I don't know the relationship they had in that one, but i had to have Dasey say this to each other. Also the male lead is HOT! And the scene. Oh my. (Well, the whole movie is...)

**Question: **What movie do you think Dasey should watch together?


	277. Notice

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Notice**

_They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you, our little secret._

No one noticed the way she'd walk away from him with a smiling tugging at her lips, her chin quivering a bit, and her eyes all squinty cause she couldn't contain herself; he made her giddy.  
No one noticed the way he watched her walk away from him: his mouth open, yearning for a kiss (but refraining because of obvious reasons.)  
No one noticed the tip of his tongue pushing at the inner corner of his mouth before slipping out to swipe across his lips as he contemplated devouring her. They only noticed the way he rolled his eyes in her direction.  
No one noticed the looks across the room, a quirk of an eyebrow that meant more then hour-long conversations could ever portray.  
No one noticed the way that even out the corner of her eyes she always had his location locked and memorized.  
No one noticed the dark circles under Casey's eyes when they stood up all night underneath the covers, swapping secrets, and stealing innocent kisses, and sometimes some not so innocent ones.  
No one noticed the way he'd whisper, "I love you," in-between classes. Everyone assumed he was simply teasing her some more. Her violent blush than came soon after only confirmed the theory.  
No one noticed the jealous glare in Derek's eyes or his first clenched tight when she dressed up and people noticed.  
No one noticed how much passion they poured into every fight because they cared about each other so damn much.  
No one noticed the subtle completely unnecessary touches. A brush of the knee, a shoulder squeeze, an arm slung around, fingers brushing against each others. Things that didn't need to happen, but clearly did.  
No one noticed the way Casey would gasp sometimes, and try to play it off casually, but her heart would race and it became hard to catch her breath, simply because he entered the room.  
No one noticed how much fun they had together, always laugh and ragging on each other.

No one notice. No one knew. They just thought Derek and Casey were step-siblings that fought way too often and hated each others guts. Derek and Casey were ok with that too. Because if everyone knew... well, they'd just be jealous.

* * *

**AN: **This started off as one thing and became something completly different based on the song They Dont Know About Us by One Direction and the Dasey video made by musiccrazy128 to the song.


	278. Kiss and Sell

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Kiss and Sell

Another Saturday night spend at yet another party. And although it was suppose to be exciting and fun, he was just so bored. It was full of the same people that were at last party, and the one before that. It was the same old keg, and the same old girls, using the same old moves to gets Derek's attention. So he'd politely smile, and escape there grasp as quick as possible because to be honest he just wasn't interest. He wanted- no, he _needed_ something new. He needed something to spice up what had quickly become his old life. College parties were supposes to be a thrill, but he has been doing this since freshman year in high school and none of it has changed. By now, he was over it.

He needed something new. Something fresh. Something he hadn't gone before. A new challenge, a thrill. He needed a new girl. A new pair of lips to kiss, because lets be honest, he had already sampled all those girls and they were not above average. None stood out. He wants a girl who did things differently. Who used different tactics to get his attention. Someone who he wanted to please, a new person to please him.

He spotted her with a signature red cup full of beer, giggling with a few friends in the backyard near the pool. He'd never seen her there before; she didn't look like she belonged.

But then suddenly she did. Her friends disappeared as he approached her; they gave them space. There was no fighting this time. They were tired of that. And maybe it had something to do with the beer, or maybe it was just about timing. He held his breath skimming his fingers down her arm. He was scared to breath, so he let his lungs burn and his eyes drink her in. She shuttered against him. He liked to think it was due to his touch, not the Canadian breeze. He gulped, his eyes flickering to her smirking lips. It was hard to think, to form coherent thoughts that would somehow make him stop. To pull away because she's Casey and not just some girl he can play with.

But it was impossible to think when her hands were all over him. On his arm and his neck, trailing down his chest. He had imagined this so many times it was just too good to push away. She hadn't even kissed him yet, not properly. But her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering things he had needed to hear for too long… it was too much. He's gone, so far gone, and she's in charge. Like a puppet pulling Derek's strings.

She finally let him kiss her. And he forgets his name. He forgets where they are. He forgets the people around them. He forgets himself and gets lost in her alone. And its wrong and but its so right.

_If I had to guess, I'd say we have a mess you could sell._

* * *

_AN:Uh... yeah._

Inspired: Kiss and Sell by the Maine. Italics lines taken straight out of the song. UGH! Its soooo good. I wanted to put all the lyrics in, but trust me, you just have to listen to it. Its exactly what they snap shot is talking about. Or at least look up the lyrics!


	279. Say It

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Say It**

There was a lot more to Abby then what most people knew. Yes, she spent a lot of time in Spain, but that was because she could afford the luxury, and also because it gave her reason to expand her company. But when Abby died, way too young in everyone's eyes, she left her entire company in her will. To who you may ask? To her eldest son of course.

Let that begin to process in your mind... Derek had just graduated college, and was struggling with the real world when BOOM! His mother dies of a heart attack. And then, add to the shock, he finds out that he is now CEO of her company... That was just a receipt for disaster, wasn't it? No one expected Derek to actually succeed. And he definitely had problems with the transition from jock to business man.

He blew through thousands of dollars in the very beginning, he wasn't use to having a steady access to a huge income. He didn't know how to pace himself. But then he realized that the company, all its employees, and his mothers legacy depended on him. He couldn't do as he pleased either because apparently there were laws he had to obey by. So he had decisions to make, but he was clueless... he needed help. And to add to his troubles turns out some of the higher ups didn't think Derek should have the company. They were suing him. So now he needed legal advice on top of everything else.

Then there was Casey. Unlike Derek she had followed George's footsteps and went into law. She was brilliant and ridiculously smart. She actually knew what she was doing. But getting work in a male dominated profession, and being taken seriously so early on without any _real_ experience... yeah, that was hard.

So Casey needed a job, and Derek needed a legal advisor. A match made in heaven it seemed. But it wasn't ever that simple, now was it?

"Just say it," she sung crossing her legs, leaning deeper into the plush chair. She pulled down her pencil skirt to cover up more of her legs.

She sat across from Derek who sat in his fancy big shot desk. You know the one made out of pure mahogany with the gold name plate that read his name. It was way too fancy and Derek didn't look right in his suit sitting on the other side of the desk. But still he was try to fake it and at least _look_ professional. But he just looked like a kid playing dress up. She almost took pity on him.

Almost.

"Casey, let's be mature." he bargained Because he was a business name. He would not beg!

"Well, then. I think we're done here. Thanks for wasting my precious time Venturi." she replied, glaring at him before getting up.

"Casey, wait." he stopped her with a sigh.

She raised an eyebrow, sitting back down knowing she had him. "What?" she asked.

"You know I need you." he stopped for a second pinching the bridge of his nose. "To do this for me. You're the only one I trust. I don't have time to interview people that might just screw me over. This is serious… it's important to me," he explained.

"Want to say that again?" she teased wanting him to repeat that first part again.

"You heard me." he growled.

"I really didn't" she bluffed shaking her head.

"I need you to do this for me." He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you'll get the job done right."

She beamed her million dollar smile at him this time."Now, was that so hard?" she teased.

"You have no idea." he shuttered, shaking his head.

"I accept the job offer. But Derek... you might consider putting me on payroll as your legal and fashion advisor... You need it, kiddo. No one's going to take you seriously when you look like a kid wearing his father's blazer. And do you even know how to tie a tie?!" she asked looking him up and down, shaking her head disappointed in his appearance.

He closed his eyes tight, and took a deep breath, trying to clam himself. "I'm already regretting this decision." he groaned

She simply giggled in reply.

* * *

**AN: **My take on a prompt by user bonniereads to do something inspired by the movie Two Weeks Notice. Hope I fulfilled the prompt!  
**Question:** Can you picture Derek in a blazer way too big for him, trying to fake it in an big shot office, and Casey all posh and bushiness like, with a brief case shaking her head? Cause i totally can!


	280. Fool

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Fool**

"Can we say Princess?" Derek scoffed the insult backhandedly without any thought.

And that was the first time he had said it. They had been living together for less than a week when he used the term, -because he wouldn't call it a nickname, not at that point- on her.

But then something changed. He's not sure what, of even how, but suddenly he was throwing the name -because that's what it became,- around her all the time. Even though he realized it no longer bothered her. Instead she embraced it. Sometimes strutting around the house wearing one of Marti's Princess tiaras, or making her own comment about her royal status.

And he really should have stopped it there. When he noticed it, he should have stopped. But he didn't. He couldn't. He was too far gone. She was 'Princess', and Princess meant Casey, no other way around it. It had become her name for him. A name she wore with honor.

And after a while he realized the meaning behind it. He was the court jester, a jokester with his pranks and one liners, making everyone around him laugh. And although it killed him to admit it, she was above him, and he could never reach her. So she remained the butt of his jokes, while simultaneously being the center of his every desire.

He was truly a fool.

And to think it started with an insult. A one liner that wasn't supposed to mean anything else.

* * *

**AN: Just realized that he called her a Princes sin the very first episode/ Another twist on the whole "Princess" idea.**


	281. Kingston Airport

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Kingston Airport**

The first time was when she was going to visit her dad in New York for the weekend. She needed a ride... but he wouldn't take her on his own accord. So, she drove the only fifteen minute drive to Kingston Airport herself... and he was in the passenger side seat complaining about it the whole way over. When they arrived at her terminal she stepped out to gather her bags from the trunk and he slid into the driver seat. She sighed, guessing there would be no actual goodbye involved in the situation, and why would there be? He was probably happy to get rid of her for a few days. So she leaned into the open passenger side window and handed the keys over to him before heading inside.

.*.*.*.

The second time was when he had a hockey-related trip. He and the boys were flying across the country to play against one of the hardest teams in their division. However, she refused to drive him as revenge for last time. So, he drove himself as she sat in the passenger seat, complaining. When he got out getting his bag from the back she didn't slip into the driver seat. She simply leaned against The Prince, until he was settled and ready to go. He eyed her cautiously, confused as to what she was waiting for, if anything at all.

"Good luck, okay? Kick ass," she stared with a shrug while trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Uh, yeah. I'll try." He repeated while running a hand through his hair before hiking his duffle bag higher onto his shoulder. "See you in a few days Case," he finished with a forced smile before he reached up to playfully smack her on the shoulder, because he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do since hugging was simply out of the question.

She nodded, and he took a step away.

He headed inside. He then added a small wave to her before getting lost behind the double doors when he realized she hadn't moved an inch.

She sighed, pushing herself off the car when she decided that it was time to leave.

.*.*.*.

The third time she was going to Mexico on spring break with a few friends. Derek decided to stay in school for the break. So he drove her over with no complaints this time.

"I'll...see you in a week?" She asked before getting out of the car.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll come pick you up." He told her which was weird, because he never did that. He never offered. She always took a taxi back. And he never told her when he would get back from his trips, so she never did pick him up either.

But she didn't push it or ask question. She simply nodded before reaching over to ruffle his hair a bit. He was not pleased as he pulled as far away from her as he could.

"Be good," she teased before getting out of the car.

She got her small duffel back from the back seat.

"Have fun in the snow, while I hang out on the beach," she winked before blowing him a kiss through the open passenger side window.

He rolled his eyes, flipping her off before pulling away from the curb. He heard her laugh erupt behind him as he drove.

.*.*.*.

The next time he was flying out to New York. Her dad had made a few connections so Derek could meet some of the New York Rangers, and even practice with a few of them. He was hoping to get scouted by them last season, and he wanted them to notice him even during off season.

"Thanks," he said shyly as he found himself standing in front of her, once again in front of the terminal with his bags.

"For what?" She asked from her spot while leaning against the side of the car.

"I know you did all of this. It's kind of awesome. So, thanks." He shrugged uncomfortably with the feel-good moment.

"You're welcome," she smiled shyly.

He rolled his eyes, "Come here," he muttered, almost embarrassed, yet he pulled her into his arms anyway while not giving her much of a choice in the matter.

She giggled before wrapping her arms around his broad back as best she could. He kept one arm hold around her shoulder for a second. He smelled her shampoo and the light scent of her perfume on her sweater. He pulled back enough to place a single kiss on her forehead, because that was safe enough that he could do it without it meaning anything, but enough to show how much he appreciated her pulling all those strings for him.

"I'll see you in a few days," he added before pulling away from her completely.

She nodded, speechless, as she watched him walk away. She waited until she had officially pulled away to squeal about it in the privacy of her car.

.*.*.*.

The last time is a bit more different; this time Casey's leaving for London, England for a semester abroad, which meant that he wouldn't be seeing her for the whole semester. Ever since the McDonalds moved into his house he hadn't been away from Casey for more than a week's time. So it felt weird. That goodbye was going to be different, and he knew it, even while they're driving over to the entirely too familiar airport terminal. This time he helped her get her bags out of the back before he leaned against the car like she usually did.

"Do I get a hug again?" She asked while blushing as a laugh bubbled in with her tone.

He didn't say anything, or even roll his eyes this time. He pulled her in with both arms, wrapping them around her waist, ducking his head into the nook between her neck and shoulders. He refused to tell her that he might miss her. Or joke about who would take him to the airport while he was away. He'd rather not say anything at all.

He felt her hand snaked up around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair after a while. He's not sure how long they stood like that, but eventually she spoke; her voice muffled between the pair.

"Come visit me."

He didn't say a thing. He couldn't. But he did pull back enough to see the look on her face. She watched him, not knowing what to expect. And suddenly he was kissing her. Not a grand romantic gesture, just a chaste simple kiss that seemed to be over too fast. And when he pulled away, he dropped his arms from her body before taking a step back.

"Uh…so, bye?" She spoke, with a weary wave. She cautiously turned to leave while wondering if he would stop her. But he didn't and she slipped inside the terminal, away from him.

It took him a few minutes to remember that he never answered her. Which of course lead him into jogging in after her, after the shock of his own actions wore off a bit.

He saw her right away, she hadn't gotten that far. "Casey," he called out to her. The airport was pretty empty; his voice echoed around them.

She turned around and eyed him, confused. He never came inside. She waited until he crossed the short distance to her.

"I'll come visit. Okay?" He promised her, unsure of what exactly that meant.

But he liked the way a smile lit up her entire face, when he said it. She nodded. "Okay," she breathed out. "I'll see you there."

* * *

**AN**: You guys know I have a thing for stuff like this. And I totally looked up the closet airport to Queens University which just so happen to be a 15 minute drive to Kingston Airport. How's that for accuracy?! And also, I have this idea in my head for a second part to this. Them being reunited, and the awkwardness entailed while Casey shows Derek around London. I don't know. It's cute in my head.


	282. Humming Bird

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Humming Bird**

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity.__The first time, **every time,** when you touch me._

Casey was far from a virgin these days. It's been years since. But don't be worry, she had not lost her morals. She had only a few partners in her sex life. And in those few years she's learned a few things. Sex had quickly gone from extremely awkward to completely amazing.

But this... this was totally different. He made her feel like an inexperienced virgin on prom night. Everything she had ever learned went straight out the window. Not like she could do a thing about it. He pinned her down and kept his dominance, ravaging every inch of her body. She had no choice but to wither under his touch. Which killed her because well, you know, that just **not** how they work.

But she couldn't help it. He didn't give her a second to catch her breath. It was all so fast and too good.

Imagine if he was her first? How slow and careful he'd be with her…like she was made of procaine. But then she thanked her lucky stars he wasn't being gentle. Because all that pent up aggression between them did not do well with soft and gentle.

"Casey!" he yelled, pulling her out of her own little thoughts.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, with lazy smile dripping off her lips. She watched him through hooded eyes.

"Pay attention!" he reprimanded her. And of course her thoughts went straight to 'a naughty school girl', which just was not good! Or very good, considering…

"Make me," she countered.

His eyes narrowed. And Casey was never so thankful for having her own apartment then that very moment. Because usually she was so quite, hating the sounds she made in bed. But with him? Control was impossible. Her hands reached out to grip the white bed sheets as her head flew back.

_The taste of your honey is so sweet... when you give me that humming bird heart beat._

* * *

**AN: **This might be a bit smutty...I'm into Katy Perry right now, Hence the Katy Perry italics lyrics in the beginning which are from Humming Bird Heart Beat. (I suggest you listen to it while you read this.) Sorry I'm not sorry!

**Ps. **Im starting a new story... You have been warned!


	283. Space

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Space**

No one understood how they did it, or well, how they survived the transition. Or lack of. It's all wishy-washy and complicated. Derek and Casey didn't really understand it either...everything just kind of fell into place on its own. But at the same time it didn't.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It took Casey_ ages_ to finally settle on the apartment she wanted. She haggled the rent as far as she could and it seemed like a pretty good set up. Derek didn't dare complain about it. At least… not yet.

But then they started to move in. And by that I mean Derek boxed up his things and brought them over. He unpacked a few essentials, but most of the brown boxes remained full and scattered all over his room. Aside from his mattress, that laid on the floor, and the fluffy white comforter pillow thrown over it... his room was bare of furniture.

Casey, on the other hand, was completely different. She unpacked everything slowly and precisely. Everything had its place, and that's how the rest of the house was set up. Her room was quickly unpacked, and organized, even decorated within a few days.

The bathroom was easy. She dealt with that the first day. All she needed was a matching toiletry set, and a decent shower curtain. She kept the color scheme gender natural, grays and greens, and quickly moved on.

The kitchen was next. It was her second favorite room of the house after all. Every cabinet held the contents that she felt she needed; every corner fully stocked and ready to be used.

Right next to the kitchen was a small space for a dining table. She got a black wooden one that sat in the corner to save space. She added two simple chairs, knowing that it wouldn't get very much use anyway, and moved on.

She moved into the living room last where she knew she'd have a bigger issue. Although she would love to decorate it to her heart's every desire, she knew she didn't live alone. And although Derek didn't really care much about the rest of the apartment, the living room was almost, well mostly, his domain on game days, and to play some x-box. So she tried to compromise. She got him a recliner first, because she knew if she didn't he would all on his own and pick one that didn't fit in to her vision. She found him a normal black leather one and a cute little love seat for herself and company. She got a small little wooden coffee table for the thrift store and placed a bouquet of roses in the center, because she needed to have her own personal touch to the space as well. And then there was the TV: Derek's pride and joy. He saved up to buy the enormous entertainment system, so she couldn't really get around that one. It sat across from the couches and it took up the entire wall. But she didn't complain because it doubled as her own little movie theater when Derek wasn't hogging it.

Although Derek almost wanted to complain about every choice she made, simply because he loved pissing her off, he didn't. Because if it were up to him, they would be using plastic forks and eating canned/microwaveable dinners every night while sitting on the floor as they watched TV. So he sucked it up and paid his share of everything, even if he thought she was spending too much.

And that was that. Wasn't it? No it wasn't. How could it end so peacefully?

Once Casey was completely satisfied with the rest of the house, she peeked inside Derek's room. She thought maybe he had started settling in and falling into a rhythm of his own. But to her surprised it looked exactly how it did when they had originally moved in almost two months ago.

"Do you need me to buy you a bed? You know…a real one. With bed frames, and maybe a bed side table?" She suggested, almost confused by his room.

"No. I like it like this," he replied from his pile of comforters on his bed. His laptop provided the room with a nice glow.

"Are you sure? I could always-"

He stopped her with a smile, surprisingly. "Case…I like it like this," he shrugged. "Think of it as a minimalist approach." He suggested.

She looked around the room with narrow eyes; her mind already pointing out a million flaws in his idea. "But-"

"Come here," he beckoned her over to his bed with a hand gesture.

She slowly made her way towards the center of his room where the mattresses laid. She bent down before sitting on the very edge of the mattress.

"Lay down," he promoted her.

Still captious of his motives, she laid down next to him. He draped his comforter over her body and they laid there together while simply breathing and looking up at his ceiling.

"Oh," she breathed out after a minute or two.

There was just space, all around them, and it was nice. She suddenly realized that with all the emptiness, there was room for an echo to bounce off the walls. That it was nice to just have space, literal space to think and debate the meaning of life.

"Nice, isn't it?" He smirked, knowingly.

"It's a nice emptiness…calming," she tried to explain the feeling.

"Yeah…," he whispered back.

They may be very different. And living together may have been a bad idea…but in the end, they kind of figured it out.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if you guys realize this but in a majority of my snap shots I have them living together. But here's a little more concreteness? I don't know what I was doing with the end. But I love the idea of just a mattress, with fluffy white bedding on the floor. It seemed pretty Derek. Also someone in the reviews wanted me to write more about this. Hope that worked!


	284. Monday Blues

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Monday Blues**

It was early, dark and rainy out. The type of morning that had Monday Blues written all over it. But thankfully Casey didn't need to move an inch. Derek on the other hand...

He laid in bed, arm still wrapped around her for a few minutes even after his alarm had gone off. Eventually, after a groan or two, he found the will to unwrap himself from her body and find his way into the shower to hopefully wake up.

She woke up to his alarm as well. And when he managed to detached himself from her she simply rolled into his side, relishing the warmth that remained on his side of the bed. She pulled a pillow into her chest, breathing his scent in. She thought about slipping out of the covers to make him some breakfast…but it was cold, and the bed just felt so good underneath her. It would take a lot to get her out of it.

She started drifting off with the sound of the shower, and a cloud of steam spilling through the ensuite bathroom door. But when he stepped out, the sound of the shower cutting off, she opened her eyes again. She like to watch him get dressed. It was hypnotizing to her.

He'd stroll back into his bedroom wearing a pair of boxers, beads of water still clinging to his body, and a towel around his neck, collecting the drops of water falling from his hair. He'd fumble around a bit trying to put together a decent outfit while remaning half asleep. Eventually he'd pull on a pair of up black pants, leaving them undone.

Then he'd pull a clean button up shirt from a hanger in his closet. Anything would do really. He'd slip it on not buttoning it up just yet. He would then run his fingers through his drying locks, perfecting his bed head look. He'd buttoned up his shirt slowly, tucking the shirt tail into his pants, and when he finally found his belt he'd zipped up his pants. He'd slipped his silver watch onto his wrist next. He'd pulled the clasp shut, hearing the click of it closing securely.

"It really hard to go to work when you're laying there like that." he spoke breaking the silence in the room not even looking at her. He just knew her eyes were on him.

"Like what?" she spoke, her voice being muffled by the pillow. "I haven't done anything," she frowned, her sleepy voice cracking in the air.

"You make it hard to leave," he smiled, throwing his wet towel in her direction. Because it was too early for him to be _that_ sweet. It was always a balancing act with his sappy self and inner most jerk.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, throwing the towel off the bed.

He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, body turned towards her. "You still gonna be here when I get home?" he asked hopeful.

She shrugged very nonchalant. "If you're lucky." She replied.

"I'm always lucky," he laughed kissing her cheek before disappearing out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him so she could go back to sleep.

* * *

**AN**: I love the idea of half dressed men (in fancy clothes) putting on a watch. I dont know... I'm strange.


	285. Favorite

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Favorite**

Derek's job was not limited to skating around the ice. He had a lot of other things included in his job description. Today he was doing something different. Coach Simmons was a softy under all that yelling and red face intimidation. He had opened up a children charity a few years back for kids with cancer. Every few month he'd pull some of the kids over to the arena, give a speech, let them meet the players, play a few games etc. It was suppose to be a fun day where they forgot about their sickness, and just had fun.

This was Derek's first time doing the event. Being that he was a rookie he hadn't gained many people's respects as a player on the team yet. He hadn't had really had time to earn it. So he was a bit nervous to be around the kids. None of them would know who he was. And Derek wasn't use to that feeling.

He watched the kids fawn over the teams top players for most of the event. Derek kind of stepped back and faded into the background awkwardly.

Until a little girl with the bright green eyes came up to him while they were eating cake at the end of the day. She didn't say anything, just cat across from him smiling quietly to herself like she had the best inside joke ever.

"Hey princess. What's your name?" he asked the little girl with a Toronto Leafs bandana over her head. She must have started chemo and the thought itself broke his heart.

"Amelia" she smiled up at him shyly.

"Hi Amelia. My names Derek." He spoke softly, smiling at the small girl.

"I know," she giggled with another fork full of cake.

He smiled in reply but doubted that she knew who he was. "Who's jersey do you have on?" he asked her.

She turned half way turned around enough for him to see his own name embroiled into her jersey. "My big brother Eddie _loves_ you! We always watch the games together," she beamed a genuine smile his way.

Derek couldn't believe it, but he kept talking like it didn't really affect him. "Yeah? Are the Leafs your favorite?"

She nodded enthused. "You're my favorite," she admitted.

"Me?!" he asked, not being able to hide the shock this time.

The little girl giggled in reply.

He spend the rest of the day talking to her. Asking her about her brother and her family. He told her about his life, hockey and Marti, and even Casey. At the end of it all he promised to go visit her at the hospital, so he could meet Eddie and they could watch a game together. And then he went home and told Casey all about his new favorite fan.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by an episode of Cake Boss actually... Random I know.


	286. Reacquainted

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Reacquainted**

Derek spotted her as soon as she entered the lounge. Her eyes were scanning the tables trying to find him. And when she did, she came straight at him with a smile in place. She bent down to place a simple kiss on his lips when she reached him.

"Hi," she spoke, smiling down at him.

Derek smiled up at her easily. "Hey." He replied, lopping a lazy arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she frowned. They were suppose to meet up 45 minutes ago. But Casey had run into a few road bumps as usual.

He shook his head quickly. "It's cool. I was just catching up with an old friend," he smirked, pointing across the table with his free hand.

Casey blushed embarrassed by her actions. It was rude to just ignore people. Derek had a knack for taking up all of her attention though, so that wasn't exactly new. But when she turned around to see who Derek was sharing a drink with, her heart dropped. Or maybe is stopped? Who really knows?

"Truman." She breathed out.

"Casey…?" he asked, as if he was unsure it was really her. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Derek?" Casey asked, turning towards her boyfriend again, this time her eyes were narrowed, and she was mad, but trying to keep it in. But she would save it for later when they were alone and it was ok for her to blow up on him.

Derek's smile grew wider. He stood up, pulling a few bills out of his pocket, throwing them on to the table to cover his drink. "Now that everyone's reacquainted, we should get out of here, yeah? Reservations remember?" he asked, moving his hand to the small of her back.

"Of course... Yeah." She nodded, giving Truman a polite smile.

"Nice seeing you again Truman! Keep in touch man!" Derek replied before grabbing Casey's hand leading her out of the lounge.

"I'm gonna kill youuuuu," she sung with a sweet smile as they weaved through people.

"So worth it," he shrugged, because yeah, it really was.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by mSeats twitpic with Truman! Figured he'd like to show off that he was with her now, and get a rise out of Casey, and watch Trumans jaw drop.


	287. Remind me

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Remind me**

They were at it again. The usual, you know? Except for lately the physical aspect attached to their fighting had been amplified. Not to the point where they were abusing each other- Actually... Well, ok yes they were. Casey likes to get a bit handsy, and maybe he doesn't stop her all the time because he has developed a kink? Who knows. But every once in a while she'd end up slapping Derek across the face when one of his comments is beyond the invisible line they had at some point established. Sometimes he'd catch her wrist second before impact. Sometimes she managed to connect her palm against his cheek; the sound echoing around the silent room. It always resulted in some sort of glare from him, heavy breathing, and an invasion of personal space.

But he liked it. He liked that she wasn't intimidated by him. He liked it all a bit more than a step brother should. And he knew that when the extremely detailed fantasies exploded in his mind. He'd quickly remind himself that this was not how he was suppose to behave.

So yeah, it had gotten more intense latley. Most of the time Casey ended up trapped between Derek and something else. A bed, a door or a wall like today. Besides slapping him up every once in a while, she found her hands placed on his chest way too often. _Just pushing him away_ she'd tell herself. But we know that wasn't true.

"Remind me why I hate you." he demanded through gritted teeth. Like it was killing him to even speak to her. He was glaring at her, eyes blown all wide, pupils dilated all the way, focused solely on her.

He needed a reason. Besides the obvious one. The title "Step-Siblings" obviously wasn't holding up any more. He needed to convince himself not to do this. To stop.

"What?" she asked him confused and breathless. He always seemed to suck up all the oxygen around her.

"Remind me." he spoke again in the same tone. He was trying his best not to close his eyes, but they were heavy and dropping. But if he did, even for a second, he'd be flooded with images, possibilities and fantasies. It was worse than looking at her, than seeing her flushed face and dark, hooded eyes.

"Why?" she countered with her usual attitude.

"Cause I'm two seconds away from doing something really stupid."

She sighed but complied. "Cause I'm frustrating, klutzy, stubborn, a keener?" she offered sounding unsure of her self.

He gave her a sinister laugh. "You're horrible at this," he replied, shaking his head.

And in true Casey fashion, once Derek starts to doubt her she fights back. "You hate me because you can't have me." she spit, extremely too smug about it, looking up at him like she had just won the battle.

_Nope_, he decided."Fuck it." he shrugged.

She felt his hands first. One at the small of her back, bring her body flush against his, and the other on back of her head guiding her to his lips. And it wasn't soft or romantic. It was anger and full of the hatrad he claimed to have for her. And she didn't even mind.

* * *

AN: I can just picture a heated argument, and him trying to fight himself off. But nope. Dasey always wins!


	288. Honor

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Honor**

She looked up at George waiting for an answer. She thought he would say yes. No doubt in her mind. After losing her father a few years ago he was her best bet.

"So..." she squealed practically bouncing in her seat. "Will you do it?" she asked looking at him with puppy eyes, pouting her lips like a child begging for a cookie before dinner.

"Casey," George sighed, looking away from her.

Her heart sank. This was not going as planned. "What?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"I'm honored you would want me to escort you." he said, trying his best to smile.

"Why do you sound surprised? You know after my dad..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Yeah, I know sweetheart. It's just..." he cringed.

"Just what?" she asked confused.

"I can't do it," George finally blurted it out. _Like ripping off a band aid,_ he thought. "Casey I would love to do it, genuinely I would!"He tried to express how much it meant to him. "But I just... I can't." He shook his head.

"You have to give me a reason George." She reasoned. "Something more than 'I can't.' Are you not comfortable with it? Mom thought it was a good idea too..." she stopped herself, getting tear eyed about the situation. She was always just so emotional.

"No Casey. I'm comfortable with it, honestly I'm flattered. I see you just like I see Marti." He tried to explain it again. "But not everyone sees it like that." He breathed out.

"What are you saying?" she asked taken back. Who didn't see her as one of his daughters?

"Are you sure you want to know? There's kind of no going back if I actually tell you why I can't do this for you." He warned her.

"Tell me!" she demanded, suddenly mad.

"Although I see you as my daughter, and Marti's big sister, Derek doesn't." he admitted.

"This is about **De-rek**? I'm getting married, the most important day in my life so far, and you can't help make it special because of _him_?" she practically yelled, her blood pressure rising.

"I warned you..." he shrugged.

"This is impossible. I can't escape him, can I?" she asked rolling her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Casey. You might be my daughter in a way, but he's still my son. And I know it would hurt him."

"Why would it hurt him?!" she scoffed.

"That one I'll leave in your hands." George finished. Because there was no way he was opening that can of worms. That was all on Derek.

* * *

**AN**: I thought it was funny. PS. Just posted a new story called The Reunion. Gasp! It's been a while, I know. So go read and show it some love!


	289. Pretend

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Pretend  
**

"Come here," Derek said, grabbing Casey hand, pulling her away from the kitchen sink.

"I'm in the middle of something!" she groaned, but she let him pull her through the kitchen and into the adjacent laundry room. She stared at him expecting something to pop out, or an explanation at least, but got nothing. "What? You want me to do your laundry too? I'm already making you lunch!" she fired at him annoyed. _Damn patriarchy stereotypes. Damn Derek._

Derek grinned shaking his head. His hands fell onto her waist. He picked her up easily, having done this far too many times to count. She rolled her eyes still not putting two and two together when he dropped her on top of the washing machine. He stepped into the space between her dangling legs, keeping his grip on her hips. His eyes darkened, flicking down to her lips, then back up to her eyes, telling her everything she needed to know.

"Really?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest not amused at all. "You brought me in here to have a quick make out session? What are we in high school, Der?" she smirked, but she knew she liked the idea as well. Hooking up in their old home… Well, It's not like they could get caught or anything, the whole family knew that they were together now. But there was still just something about it that pulled her into the idea.

"Do you remember your aunts wedding?" he asked cautiously knowing this might just blow up in his face if he doesn't chose his word wisely. He slipped his fingers under her tshirt, brushing over the side of her hips.

Casey's eyebrows knotted together. Although he was doing everything right, his words weren't exactly setting the mood. "Yeah?" she replied confused. "What about it?" she dead panned.

"Well... Remember the video?" he asked, his smirked growing against his lips.

"Vaguely."

"Remember the end where Ed added footage?"

"You mean you kissing Vicky?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Yep, that mood was officially ruined.

He watched her until she put the story and his actions together. It finally clicked. "You were in here." she added looking around them.

He nodded licking his lips. "You guys look alike, you know that?" he teased, leaning in to brush his lips against her jaw softly.

She stiffened under his touch but didn't push him away. "Are you trying to turn me off or something?" she groaned frustrated. Because she didn't want to be compared to Vicky, especially under the circumstances.

"I was in here with her … I wishing it was you," he clarified, nipping at her throat, leaving bruises that would heal by morning.

She didn't say anything for a second, letting his words register. "Even then?" She asked breathlessly as his lips trailed up and down her neck.

"Even then." He spoke against her skin, tightening his grip on her hips a bit.

"Well then..." she smiled, pulling away from him just enough to wrap her hands on the back of his neck. She hooked her legs around him tight, pulling him even closer while her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck."You don't have to pretend anymore," she finished leaning into him.

* * *

**AN**: I figured something like this would happen during a visit back home from college.  
PS. Sorry I havn't been updating much. I've been working on my new story The Reunion. Check it out if you haven't!


	290. Spoon

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Spoon**

Most days there was no question about it. Derek, with his bigger, longer, frame curled around Casey protectively was the designated Big Spoon when the pair cuddled. Which was actually more often than not, it kind of grew on him at some point. But sometimes, every once in a blue moon... the positions switched. It wasn't often, because Derek didn't let his guard down often. But every once in a while he did, and Casey took over.

They would be in bed, or even the couch would do. Derek's head would lay on the center of her chest, his arms tucked around her sides. Casey would run her fingers through his hair, sometimes letting her nails scratch his scalp gently. She'd pet him, because he needs it sometimes. She'd kiss all over his face, anywhere she could reach given the circumstances. Sometimes she'd trace over his features. Thumb dancing along the lines of his jaw, fingertips brushing back and forth against his ridiculously long eyelashes, or smoothing out his eyebrows, or running her knuckles against the faint scruff covering his cheek and neck.

Sometimes she'd rub his back, soothing circles up and down the length of it. Sometimes if she could reach she'd snake her hands up under his t-shirt. She liked to lay her palm flat against his back right above his shoulder blade. She liked to feel him breath, feel his lung fill up with oxygen against her stomach, and release the air, his body falling back onto hers. She'd run her fingers up and down his spine and whispered sweet nothings every once in a while.

He rest of his body laid between her legs, which were bent up forming a shield between him and the scary world. She was just as protective of him as he was of her. Sometimes she'd drop her legs back down to the bed and tangle up their limbs together.

She didn't sleep often like this. She felt the need to stay up and assure herself that he was being comforted. She liked feeling him fall asleep; his muscles go limp against her body and his breathe slow as he slept.

It wasn't sexual. This was never sexual. It was sweet and caring. It was Casey proving that she would protect him, if he ever wanted to let his guard down and be vulnerable, she would wrap him up in her arms and make sure he was ok.

Hour later he'd pull his head up from her chest, a string a droll still connected to his mouth and her shirt. He'd wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and wrap his arms around her tight.

* * *

**AN:** So, I haven't updated much lately cause I don't think anyone reads this anymore. But I figured I'd update it with this little scene... Cause, I'm pretty small, but I still like the idea of being the big spoon damnit!


	291. Spring

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Spring**

It was finally spring. Real, proper, the-snow-had-melted- for- good kind of spring. It was the kind of day where the birds were chirping which normally would be annoying, but Derek didn't mind it this particular afternoon. The sun was shining bright and hot against his skin, which was, a perfect combination paired with the cool breeze that was passing by him. It couldn't get any better.

He laid on the grass with his sun glasses over his closed eyes, and his arms tucked behind his head like a pillow. Derek has absolutely no intention of moving from his spot in the grass. Not until he was due back in class that is. He simply wanted to enjoy the weather for all it was worth.

But he couldn't ever just have something good, right? Nope. Not when Casey said they "had to talk." She was currently sitting Indian style next to him, twirling a stray flower she found in the grass in between her fingertips nervously. She just wouldn't let him relax.

"We need to talk," is something you never want to hear. Not from your girlfriend, your best friend, your mom, or hell even your stepsister. It just always means something bad. And it had been a while since he had been bad, so he had no idea what they had to talk about.

"Are you gonna start talking, Spacey?" he asked after a while.

He didn't open his eyes, but he heard her sigh heavily next to him. "I...I was thinking." she started. She sounded unsure of herself, which he wasn't use to.

"Mhmm," he hummed wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

"I want a plastic Christmas tree," she blurted out. "You know the really cheap ones that don't last until next year? With tacky gold or silver glitter garland around it, and miss matching ornaments that you demand we buy because its Derekus. I want that Derek. All of it."

He took a second to understand what she had just said. "Casey," he finally said, dragging her name out of his lips painfully slowly. Savoring the vowels on his tongue like it was the sweetest candy he had ever tasted.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice sounded small this time. He could picture the blush across her cheeks. But he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"It's spring... why are you talking about Christmas?"

"Because I like to plan ahead," she countered quickly, with an eye roll he assumed.

"And I'm in those plans?" he asked, and he didn't want to smile, but he liked the idea of it.

"Of course you are. You're always in my plans," she mumbled under her breath. She probably didn't want him to hear, or know that, but he did.

He moved one arm from under his head and reached out to where he knew she was. His fingertips found her naked knee, exposed by her short skirt. (He really did love the spring; he had missed Casey's legs.) He heard her breath hitch when his fingers made contact with her flesh. He didn't say anything, simply drew invisible patterns on her knee with his fingertips, soothing her until he felt her relax under his touch

"We can have a real Christmas tree," he promised her.

She took a while to answer. He imagined the smile on her face. But when he did open his eyes too look at her, his unadjusted eyes where blinded by the sun, and he could only see the glow emitting form around her. Like an angel, how fitting. He groaned closing his eyes again.

"Cool," she finally said.

"Cool," he replied.

* * *

**AN:** Its finally spring! And the idea of Casey giving up her prim and proper christmas for a wacky Derekus sounds good to me.

Also, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter I had no idea all of you were still reading! That was a wonderful surprise I promise I'll still be updating this little gem for at least a little while longer.


	292. Liar

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Liar**

Casey had gotten good at lying. It had taken her years of practice and endless rounds of actual poker games against Derek, and even an intro to acting course that she took her freshmen year at Queens just for kicks. She had come a long way from the flushed, stuttering mess who would get tripped up in her own web of lies as a teenager. She could sell anyone anything in a matter of seconds now, and she had Derek to thank for that. He had taught her the ways, and she perfected her own scheming style.

She was such a good liar that everyone looked to her in crisis. She was the only one who looked calm and collected, clearly in control of everything, when Nora had a heart attack that summer. Casey simply took over that night. Everyone assumed that it was just her role as one of the eldest... Derek didn't really count (let's be honest, he had the mind of a 15 year old boy on most days). And George... well, he was a wreck who couldn't think straight let alone deal with the concerned family. Casey was organized and a control freak, of course they all looked to her. It just made sense.

The entire family, sans George, crowded around the waiting area nervously. They were told that they couldn't go in to see Nora who was now resting under a watchful nurse's eye for the next 48 hours. Casey had sent George inside a few minutes ago. He was seated at her bedside while trying his best to keep his breathing steady and to not crush her hand.

Everyone's eyes were on Casey as they waited for her to give them... well anything, really. Information, direction, whatever they needed to know.

"Okay," she started, letting out a heavy breathe that she had been holding since everything started hours ago.

She looked around at the room full of family before she started.

"She's stable... They're going to monitor her for 48 hours, after that she's in the clear. We can't really go in, she's resting now, and George isn't going to leave her side," she explained to the group who nodded out that they understood.

"So, Smarts," she started, using Marti's nickname she had adopted from Derek. No one else has ever gotten to use the name, but Casey got away with it from time to time. Marti had grown into a beautiful teenager, with purple dip dyed hair, but the same big heart, and she had been crying in the waiting room the entire time.

"Go pick up Robbie from the Davis' house. Let them know that Mom's awake and that I'll call them with any news." Robbie was George and Nora's youngest. Being still a toddler, they dropped him off at the Davis' home, not wanting to bring him to the hospital.

Marti nodded as she got up from her spot on in the plastic waiting room chairs before she brushed away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Ed," Casey said, turning to the now older college boy, "Go home, get your dad a change of clothes. There's no way he's leaving her side tonight, I figure he should at least be comfortable," she winced. George had driven over straight from the office, so he was in his suit and tie. Granted, he was a mess at this point but still. It was the principle of it.

"On it." Ed confirmed the order, pulling his car keys out of his pocket as he got ready to go. The three younger siblings had driven over in Ed's car when it happened.

Finally Casey looked towards Lizzie while trying her best to look unfazed by the entire situation. She tried to hide the worry in her eyes as best as possible, giving her little sister the best face possible. "Liz, call up Aunt Fiona first. Let her know that everything's okay now, no need to freak her out, but that she might want to come down for a few days to help us take care of Mom when she gets out of the hospital And...if you want, maybe call Dad? I don't know, that's up to you." Casey shrugged. She couldn't really give that much thought at the moment; her parents where split up, but they were on good terms.

"Okay," Lizzie confirmed with a nod.

"I'll see you guys at home in a bit. I just want to talk to the docs and get George some food before we head out." She lied easily to her siblings.

They all said their goodbyes before leaving to complete their assigned tasks, leaving Casey alone. Well, _almost_ alone. She knew Derek was staring at her, like he's been doing the entire time, but she said nothing to him. She didn't even give him orders like the rest of the clan.

"Come here," he spoke, calling her from his spot in the plastic chairs. You see, because Casey could lie through her teeth to just about anyone now. But Derek could always see through her.

She didn't even fight him on it; she just simply fell into the seat next to him in a slump.

"You're not leaving the hospital tonight, are you?" He asked after slinging an arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him as best he could.

"I know George is the only one allowed in the room but..." She trailed off, having really nothing to add. That was it…that was the whole statement.

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go get some food from downstairs, and a coffee for Dad. I'll ask Liz to bring you a change of clothes and we'll sit here all night," he promised.

"No," her head snapped up from his shoulder in terror. "Derek, go home. I need you to -"

"You need me to what? To take care of the kids? They're old enough Case, they can handle it. I think what I need to do is take care of _you, _Case_._ You put up a tough front; you rattle off orders like you're doing just fine. But you forget who I am."

"I know who you are." She grumbled under her breath.

"And you know I don't buy your bullshit." He shrugged because he didn't buy her sell for a second.

"She's my _mom_ Derek." She replied, like it was the answer to everything. "She's never been in the hospital. She's never even been through surgery. And now... now she's in there, barely breathing, hooked up to a thousand machines that are keeping her alive right now, and I just... Derek, I can't lose her. Not yet. It's not fair!" She cried with tears streaming down her face. She was no longer lying. Not to Derek.

"I know Case. I know." He cooed before brushing her hair down as she cried into his chest.

"And it's like... everyone looks at me like I'm supposed to know everything. And I don't. Because right now I'm a five year old girl who is terrified that... I can't even say it Derek. The words can't even come out of my mouth." She whimpered.

"Just 48 hours and she'll be in the clear." He reminded her softly before pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

"Derek," she whined like a wounded animal.

"I know, baby." He shushed her again. "You know she means a hell of a lot to me too. And when I saw that ambulance take her away..." He stopped for a second, remembering the moment from just a few hours ago. "She's Nora. She's one of the strongest women I know. There's no way she's not going down that easily." He added with a genuine smile, because he knew it would all turn out alright.

* * *

**AN:** Completely inspired by the episode 8.24 Heart&Soul of _Roseanne_... I may or may not have cried when I saw it... Don't judge me!


	293. Existence

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Existence

Casey sat on the edge of the fluffy white cloud. At first it was scary, overwhelming, and beautiful all at once. Now it was just... well, it wasn't her _life_. Because she didn't have one anymore. But it was her _existence_. Yeah, that was the right word.

She sat there with her legs hanging over the edge, kicking them into the abyss below her in a steady rhythm. She looked down and it no longer scared her to know how high up she was, or how easily she could fall. She had wings now: proper white feathery wings, which were curled around her protectively. It didn't really matter if she fell or not. She could catch herself eventually.

"Every time you do that I just want to push you over," Derek sung, cheeriness thick in his voice as he made his way over to her, sitting flush against her side. Needing to be close to her.

"Remind me again why you're not locked up in hell?" she asked, turning towards him calmly. She knew there was no weight to his threat. The only way they would fall is if they jumped, together.

"Because I spent my last few years trying to do good to impress some girl," he teased with a shrug.

She didn't say a word; she simply nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the world below them. With their enhanced hearing she could zone in on specifics conversations. She'd pin point someone's voice and ease drop on their family without even trying. It was the same with her new eyesight. Her eyes were magnified, zooming passed the atmosphere and the height and straight into the Venturi-McDonald household. She was listening in, watching them. He could tell by the way her eyes focused on the world below them.

"Do you want to go down?" he asked quietly, brushing his fingers against hers in hopes to comfort her in the way she needed.

They could just jump, hold hands and free fall all the way to the ground. At least most of the way, until their wings instinctively spread open, easing them to the ground gently. They could be guardian angels, if they wanted to be. They could go back down to earth and observe, and try to help their loved ones.

Its not that they hadn't moved on, because they had. They weren't haunting their family, they were just... missing them just as their family missed them.

The only negative was how much it took out of them. Emotionally it was tiring, watching their family still grieve over them. Physically, it took a lot of them as well. Falling down to earth easy, but getting back... that wasn't so easy.

"No," she whispered. Because it hurt, it ached every time she saw them and knew she couldn't touch them, to talk to them, or tell them how sorry she was that they were hurting.

It had been a car accident that had taken Casey and Derek away. They died before the ambulance reached them. But they died together. And now, they _existed_ together as well.

"Derek," she started, finally ripping her eyes away from the view below and looked at him properly.

"Hmm?" he asked, halfway turned towards her, running his fingertips over the feathers of her right wing gently, barley enough to count. It was almost taboo to touch another angel's wings, but Casey allowed him to do it every once in a while. It provided them with a new level of closeness.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered her voice scratchy. She reached out to cup his cheek gently, tears wetting her eyes easily. "I'm so selfish," she cursed shaking her head, closing her eyes tight in hopes to fight the emotion.

And she was. She thought she should be full of guilt and sadness, because the whole dead thing was still pretty recent… But she wasn't. She was grateful that they were their together, that she wasn't facing it alone. That she didn't have to continue living without him. And if it had just been just her, and he had survived, she knew she would be draining herself daily, spending her entire days down on earth looking after him. She was selfish for enjoying his company there. And for that she was sorry, truly sorry.

"It's ok," he promised, closing his eyes under her touch. "I am too," he admitted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. His wings wrapping themselves around hers protectively.

They never had to live a day without each other, and for that they were both grateful.

* * *

AN: Snap shots are a bit emo lately... Sorry about that guys. But, hope you like them!


	294. Stay

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Stay**

"Leave!" she screamed, the emotion scratching her throat as she tried to push the word out. She didn't realize it but she was hauling her right hand, which held her cell phone, across the room. She was aiming at Dereks head, naturally. She had to get the point across that she needed him to leave.

She watched in almost slow motion as the phone spun in the air. She watched his eyes go wide, sensing that he was the target. Instinctively he ducked falling to his knees before her phone could hit him. Instead it slammed into the wall behind Derek, exploding into too many pieces. It wasn't until all the bits and pieces fell with a clatter on the floor that Casey realized what she had done, and exactly what had just happened.

They weren't violent. Not really. Although she threatens his life on a daily bases she had never thrown anything at him. Nothing that could cause damage that it. And if her brick of an iPhone did hit him in the head like she was planning… well that wasn't exactly good, right?

She felt herself panic in seconds. "Der," she breathed out, crawling over her bed trying to make her way towards him.

But he scrambled away from her like a scared puppy. He just shook his head, looking away from her and and ran out of her bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Casey crumbled in a mess of her own emotions at the foot of her bed. She stared at the broken pieces of her phone that still laid untouched on the floor. Her screen was broken and it wasn't worth the trouble. It was a split second action. She didn't even know she was reaching for her phone, didn't realizes she was aiming it at him until it was all too late. And that's when the tears started. Because she had told him to leave. And she was pretty sure whatever just happened was considered a brake up. And that's not what she wanted. Not really. For a second, maybe. But no. She didn't mean it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, she just laid there trying to get her breath to even out, and her thoughts to clear. At some point minutes maybe hours later she heard her bedroom door open cautiously. She picked her head up to see him in inch into her bedroom it reveal that he was in full hockey gear. With his pads, uniform, hockey stick, and helmet; all of it. She had only ever seen like that when he was in the rink.

But apparently he needed protection from flying objects. So eh came prepared.

Before she could get a word out, apologize, and promise she wasn't going to throw anything at him, he stopped her by putting up a gloved hand to silence her.

"Ok." He started, nodding at her. "Lets try that again?" he asked, his voice muffled by the sound of his mouth guard. But she was pretty sure there was a smile hidden under there.

After staring at him, and realizing that it was real, he was actual there ready to "talk" again… Well, she exploded into a fit of giggles.

He always thought it was funny when she got mad. He never really brought any of her threats, even when she threw things at his head, it seemed. Which was pretty dangerous. But that was why they were good together.

"I'm glad you stayed," she finally said, smiling up at the mad man in front of her.

"Me too," he nodded.

* * *

**An:** Inspired by the song Stay Stay Stay by Tswift!


	295. We

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
We**

Derek knew how Casey felt about phones during dinner. And he respected her feelings. Most days he kept his phone on silent, face up, in case something came up. And the way his phone kept lighting up every thirty seconds, he decided it was safe to say it was something that couldn't wait.

He shot her a look across the table and unlocked his phone. He had a few messages from one of the guys from the team, Jason. Jason was begging Derek to come out Friday night because some girl was apparently very interested.

Derek typed out a quick "No, I'm busy," before locking his phone once more, and going back to his conversation with Casey.

That was until his phone glowed again, revealing an incoming call. "I gotta take this," he explained before accepting the call.

"I told you no, Jas!" he growled into the phone, trying to keep his voice low but serious.

"Come on Derek, PLEASE?! They're TWINS! And she won't come over unless I can guarantee you'll be there."

"No. I told you, I have plans." Derek argued, pushing his food around his plate absentmindedly.

"What, with Casey?" Jason asked, almost laughing like it didn't count as plans.

"Yes with Casey!" he sighed looking up at her. She was currently giving him a narrowed glare from across the table. "Casey...the girl who's currently giving me the evil eye. So I'm going to hang up now and turn my phone off. Bye Jas," Derek finished before quickly ending the call before letting Jason replay. He then went to turn his phone off before slipping it into his jacket pocket for the rest of the night.

"Sorry," he mumbled, picking up his fork going back to his pasta.

"What was that about?" she asked. And normally she wouldn't ask, but this time her name was in it so she had to.

"Jas wants me to go out with him and some girls on Friday," he explained with a shrug.

She didn't say anything for a while, but she frowned into her salad, pushing around an olive with her fork. "You should go," she finally said.

His eyes snapped up at hers. "What? Why?" he asked cautiously, knowing it was a trap.

She shrugged, "You haven't been out in a while."

Which wasn't true at all. He had gone out almost twice a week. With Casey, but still, that counted! "I already have plans with you on Friday," he replied slowly.

"Yeah but...you should go out Der. If not with Jas, then maybe with that girl from the coffee shop. You know she's been pinning after you the last few weeks."

"No. I told you, I have plans. _With you_." He emphasized its importance of the fact that they were hanging out together. "Unless you have, uh, other plans?" he asked awkwardly, looking down at his plate.

"You know I don't," she sighed softly, "I never have any plans that don't involve you," she replied, sounding really sad about it.

"Do we need to talk about this?" he asked after a while.

"No. We don't." She decided.

"Okay good. Moving on! We still on for Sam's next weekend, right?"

"Uh... I don't think I'll be able to actually."

"Why not?"

"Deadline coming up at work. I need the weekend. You should go."

"That's fine. We don't have to spend the weekend back home. I'll drive us up Saturday morning and get there just before the BBQ. And you can do work in the car."

"Okay," she spoke, defeated.

"Cool."

"Derek."

"Hm?"

"I'm breaking up with you." She finally spoke.

"Uh," he started blinking a few time confused, "Okay?" he replied, unsure of what to say. "So, about that email you sent me…about the parents' anniversary. I like the idea of sending them on a trip. Maybe like Paris or something gooey and romantic?" he suggested.

"Derek."

"Hmm?"

"When did you and I become _we_ and _us_?"

"What are you talking about Casey?" he groaned.

"When did we start dating?"

"We're not?"

"Yes we are. Sam invited us to his BBQ, _both of us_, like it's a package deal. You haven't gone out with a girl in ages. _We do every single thing together_. How have we not noticed?"

"Wait... so we've been dating?" he asked, "You mean, I could have been getting laid, on a _regular basis_ here, and I haven't?" he asked in shock. He leaned back into his chair, pushing his food away as he was clearly done with it. "Well, fuck!" he cursed.

"Don't be too disappointed Der, I did just break up with you." She pointed out.

"No, no you didn't. That was before I knew we were together. It didn't count." He argued while shaking his head.

"Fine. Derek, I'm breaking up with you," she repeated dryly.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"That's not gonna work. You can't break up with me for no reason."

"I have a reason!"

"What?"

"We... we just can't. Okay."

"Casey, as you just pointed out, clearly we can, and have... for like, years? And I think you have been denying me the physical part of our relationship for far too long. And that we should get out of here, so you can start replaying your debt."

"Me? What about you?!"

"You know if I so much as touched you the wrong way you'd -"

"Der-ek! We are in a public place, do not talk like that."

Derek waved at their passing waitress, "Check please."

"We are so broken up." She muttered while shrugging into her jacket, annoyed with him.

"Whatever. The make-up sex better be worth it," he added while pulling his own jacket on.

* * *

**AN**: I thought it was funny. I love relationships that are established, but not recognized.


	296. Highway

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Highway**

She didn't always run away. But she couldn't stand to be in their home, not this time. Not when it was littered with all their memories; not where she couldn't escape him. So she left. She took her keys and walked out.

He tried to stop her. He called after her, telling her not to go. Told her that she wouldn't be driving in her condition, but she didn't hear him. His voice was muffled by the ringing alarm in her head, the warming signs. Fight or flight. And this time she choose flight. She was so tired of the fight.

She didn't remember getting in the car, she just remembered the blank slate of highway in front of her eyes. The windows were down letting the cool summer breeze rush in from both side of the car, almost suffocating her, but not quite. It made her stray hair flap wildly around her face like one of those wacky waving inflatable men in front of the car dealerships. After a while it started to sting her face. Eventually she pulled her hair up and out of her face securing it with an elastic she had on her wrist.

She slammed her foot on the gas hard, and went faster, not even paying attention to just how fast she was going. She just knew it wasn't fast enough. The world around her wasn't blurry enough yet. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she was there yet.

But then the silence and her thoughts caught up to her. And that wouldn't do. She reached out, flicking the radio on to fill the void of her thoughts.

_**The highway won't hold you tonight**_**_  
__The highway don't know you're alive_  
_The highway don't care if you're all alone_  
_But I do, I do._**

She scoffed at the lyrics spilling out of the car speakers. "Fuck. Off." She cursed.

She fought the urge to close her eyes. But it burned, so the tears welled up. She blinked them back, needed to see the road clearly. Lucky for her it was late and there were virtually no cars on the road. If anything were to happen, not that she wanted it to, but if it did, she wouldn't hurt anyone, she easily lied to herself. But in the moment she was guilt free pushing on the pedal a little faster.

Tears started spilling over her eyelids, running down her face, leaving multiple streaks down her face. She sniffled, not bothering to wipe the tears away. They ran down her chin, some falling to her lap. But she didn't care.

She peeked to her right, to the empty passenger side seat. She had thrown her phone there when she had gotten in, or so it seems since she can't remember it. She was tempted to pick it up. To see if he had called or tried to reach her. But she resisted. She didn't need to know. _She didn't care_, she told herself.

"Fuck you Derek," she cursed under her breath, as if she was trying not to be heard. "Fuck, you." she repeated, slamming her hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

For a split second she thought about turning around. About going home, where she knew she belonged. But she couldn't, not yet. She tried her best to avoid the memory of the last fight, she tried to blur the harsh words they said to each other. But she couldn't. And with each passing thought she sobbed harder and harder till it was getting hard to see and a headache was starting to settle in. A lethal combination to her concentration.

She groaned pressing on the breaks, pulling over the emergency lane quickly. Once pulled over, she cut the engine, leaving the radio on. The song continued to play, singing about her misery. She slumped over in the driver seat, wrapping her arms around the steering wheel, pressing her forehead against it trying to find the most comfortable position and failing. She cried, chest heaving, gasping for air like she was drowning.

_**The highway won't dry your tears**_  
_**The highway don't need you here**_  
_**The highway don't care if you're coming home**_  
_**But I do, I do.**_

She laughed at herself. How pathetic was she? Pulled over on the side of the road, bawling her eyes out because they had gotten into a fight. How many fights have they gotten into before? Fights that are blown over minutes after they are started. She was an emotional wreck, more than her usual neurotic self. She pulled, back, looking down at her swollen stomach. She hadn't been thinking straight. Driven recklessly in her condition, Derek had warned her. But she didn't listen. Because her judgment was clouded.

She ran her hands over her face, trying to dry her tear stained face as much as possible, trying to get her vision clear again. She took another minute or two trying to steady her heart rate, and normalize her breathing pattern. She didn't head home again until she felt safe enough to drive.

Getting home took longer than she remembered driving. But then again that was because she drove at a normal speed limit as she drove humming along to the radio.

She was going back to Derek, who would dry her tears. Derek, who needed her. Derek who cared about _them_ coming home alive and well.

* * *

**AN**: Inspired by Mike Posner's version of Highway Don't Care (which made me listen to the original, which is just as good!) I didn't even plan on making her pregnant until i finished writing this. Sorry I havn't been updating much guys. Schools been hectic. But I'm still here!


	297. COD

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****COD****  
**

It was Babe Raider all over again. Except ten times worse. Because Call Of Duty: Black Ops had an online version. And Casey used it way too frequently. She put the headset on, and cursed at the pre-pubescent 13 year old boys in ways that made Derek simultaneously cringe, and gloat with pride. It's the most attractive he had ever seen her. And he had seen her in practically nothing at all, so that says something. That says a lot, actually!

She let go of all her prim and proper elements when she concentrated on the game. She slumped on the couch with a head set over her crazy messy locks sticking up everywhere but she didn't care about that. She wore her black thick framed hipster like glasses because staring at the TV for hours straight always hurt her eyes. She wore a tank top and shorts, and munched on some pizza in-between rounds with her pink Xbox controller in her left hand. She looked like such a pro yelling at the TV.

He wanted to hug her. And Derek didn't do hugs, so that just made him uncomfortable.

He sat next to her, staring, not paying attention to what was going on in the game. He didn't care. He was too focused on Casey. She was hypnotizing.

"Come on!" she groaned throwing her head back in frustration when she got killed. She looked over, glaring at him with dark eyes. "Pay attention, Ventrui!" she scolded him rolling her eyes at his inadequacy.

Derek laughed, loving how sucked in she would always get when she played. Which is good cause this was the only time tight wound up Casey let go. So he cleared his head and got in back into the game, watching her back, making sure no one got to her. In and out of the game.

* * *

AN: Ashley plays Call of Duty all the time, so yeah. Also, we are approaching 300 chapters!


	298. LA

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Ready**

"Casey," Edwin whined, looking down at himself. His brown graphic t-shirt was sticking to his back and chest due to the slick layer of sweat he had accumulated while they climbed. And maybe his plaid shorts weren't the best option for today's adventures. He should have copies Casey's work out attire. She wore her stretchy yoga pants and a light weight t shirt she had slipped off the second she got hot, leaving her in a hot pink sports bra. (Derek would have loved that, Edwin on the other hand rather his sister cover up!) Regardless of what he preferred, she looked like she was going to the gym, she was prepared. He clearly was not.

"What?" she asked, concentrated on taking pictures of the view, and a few selfies of her and her American flag sunglasses she had brought from some guy at the beach the day before.

"Remember why we're _really_ here," Edwin reminded her, taking another gulp of his now hot water. It didn't taste as good as he wished it would. But he couldn't be picky about it.

"Yeah yeah," she dismissed his comment with a waving hand. "I'm helping my little brother look at colleges, I remember!" she claimed nudging his shoulder. "Did you not want to do this?" She asked after a while, a frown tugging at her lips.

"No, it's fine. This was fun," he answered trying his best not to upset her. It wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but it was nice hanging out with Casey like that. Plus... he knew exactly how dramatic Casey could be, and if he told her he wasn't having fun... well, he was on a solo mission and could not deal with all of that.

He looked at the view and took a deep breath. It was beautiful after all. Casey had forced him to hike up the mountain to see the Hollywood sign up close in person and enjoy the view. And yes it was beautiful, but something in the back of his head was nagging him.

"Its just..." he trailed off with a sigh, pushing his damp sweaty hair back as best he could. "We should have at least invited Derek along. You know I do kind of miss my brother, Case." he added, turning to look at her.

Derek had moved to California about a year ago and they hadn't seen each other much seen. Skype and phone calls, but it wasn't the same. Part of the reason why he wanted to go to school in California was to be around Derek again. And crash in Derek's amazing bachelor pad. They had arrived in California two days ago and he had yet to even see his brother. Casey had booked him a bunch of college tours and squeezed in touristy things in their itinerary, leaving Ed no time to see his brother.

"Uh... no," Casey replied shivering as if the idea of seeing Derek made her sick. And Ed knew the real reason why.

"Casey," he warned her with a pointed glare.

"He'd hate this." she countered.

"I hate this!" he admitted. "I'm the unphysical fit one, here!" he claimed. And it wasn't completely true. He wasn't out of shape. But not compared to Derek and Casey, who both hit the gym regularly and were all about dance and hockey. He on the other hand was not. "You and Derek would have raced up the mountain. Why don't you just do this with him?"

"I'm not ready to see him yet." she admitted softly, looking away from Eds prying eyes. Her sneakers were suddenly so much more fascinating then everything around them.

He knew she wasn't ready to see him. He knew Casey was still mad at Derek for leaving. But he also knew that she wanted to take him over to California, because she was the one who offered the trip! Because Derek was there.

Edwin took a deep breath and went for it. "Well get ready cause were having dinner with him _tonight,_" he told her.

"Aww, come on Ed," she whined, worse than Marti.

"Come on. I am in desperate need of a shower," he declared, getting up from the rock they were preached on. If he knew he would be playing match makers on his trip he would have brought Lizzie along for back up.

* * *

**AN**: Cause Ash and Dan were in Cali and hung out and didn't see mike (AND HE WAS THERE! Clearly it broke my heart.) And theres pictures on Ash's twitter and instagram.


	299. PushPull

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Push/Pull

"You always do this," Lizzie tisked next to Casey.

"I know," Casey winced. She was sitting on the couch Indian style, with a pillow clutched to her chest like a life line. "Why do I always do this?" Casey asked Lizzie, as if she had all the answers.

And in a way, Lizzie did have all the answers. The answers Casey refused to admit herself.

"Because you're an idiot," Lizzie replied, not looking at Casey once. "You rather push him into someone else's arms then pull him into your own."

Lizzie was tired of it. Every time Derek messed up on of his pointless relationships, Casey would help him make better. It was _When Derek Met Sally_ all over again. Casey would help him pull some over the top apology that would make the girl fall right back into Derek's arms. And every time it worked Casey would cry her eyes out realizing that she ruined another chance, yet again.

Lizzie was over the drama. She didn't bother trying to talk Casey out of it anymore. She simply came over and listened to Casey whine about it until she fell asleep in front of the TV.

"He doesn't want to be pulled in by me." Casey insisted.

"How would you know? You've never even tried." Lizzie couldn't help but counter. "And you can't blame him. For all he knows you're not interested either!"

Defending Derek killed Lizzie. But she was the voice of reason, she did see both sides of that ridiculous Dasey situation as she and Edwin coined the pair. How was Derek suppose to catch a hint when Casey was always there pushing him into someone else? Only a mind reader could understand Casey. She really couldn't blame Derek for not being able to understand Casey's strange intentions.

"Love is complicated." Casey huffed in defense.

"Because you make it complicated. Now hush. It's getting good!" Lizzie groaned, trying to get back into the lifetime movie they had ended up watching.

* * *

"You're home early," Lizzie duly noted when Derek came into his shared apartment with Casey.

Lizzie thought he was out wooing Madison, the last girl he messed up with. That was the plan. Casey had told him just what to do to fix it. Lizzie didn't expect him to come home at all that night. Which left her to take care of a pinning Casey in peace. But the plan seemed to have changed.

"Yeah," he sighed falling into his recliner.

Lizzie watched him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she noticed that he was looking past her and straight at Casey. His eyes racked over Casey's sleeping body that was curled up knocked out on the couch next to Lizzie.

"Casey's plan didn't work?" Lizzie asked going for a handful of popcorn, eyes falling back on the TV. Because she had no need to observe Derek. There was nothing she would discover that she didn't already know.

Derek shrugged. "I didn't follow through." he admitted, looking a bit guilty about it. "I think its time I stay single for a while." he sighed, hand reaching over to Lizzie's bowl of popcorn.

"Back to one night stands then?" Lizzie teased with a small smile. She knew it was weird for Derek to talk about those kinds of things with her. But it was late, and she had no reservations about it anymore. She had heard it all, nothing he could say would surprise her.

"No... I think I should just stop chasing after girls all together. This shits getting to me." he cringed, closing his eyes, rubbing his temple as if he were in physical pain because of it.

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right girl," Lizzie suggested.

"No, I did." He confessed, looking over at Casey's sleeping body again. Honestly, they were so into each other it was disgustingly cute. "I just haven't found her replacement." he finished.

"Why bother looking for a replacement." Lizzie asked, turning to look at him.

"Cause your sister's insane, but she's not crazy enough to put up with me." Derek smiled just a little bit at the confession.

"You're giving her too much credit Derek." Lizzie replied, attention going back to the TV in front of her.

* * *

**AN**: Lizzie is tried of their bull shit!  
**PS**.Next SS is #300! I can either make it really depressing/emotional/tear worthy 2 parter... OR a shorter, kind of fluffy/wedding-esque one. I have both written out already. Its up to you guys. Let me know in the reviews!


	300. Speech

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Speech**

It was time. Everything had gone off without a hitch. Casey only had one more thing to check off her to-do list before she could completely relax and just enjoy the night. There was only one more thing to take care of. And she was going to kill it.

She looked around the room with a dazzling smile, holding her glass of champagne taking in the room, gaining everyone's attention. "First off," she started, clearing her throat. "Let me take a moment to thanking everyone in this room for being here and sharing this day with us. I would like to start by saying that the _obnoxious _man sitting next to me," she stopped to smile down at Derek who was staring up at her in awe, "has made a bet with me. And bets between me and Derek are very dangerous, as some of you may know. So, I'm about to win a bet, naturally. So, bare with me for the next few minutes," she smiled at the semi-confused crowd.

"If this was a normal wedding, I'd be standing up here telling you all about my amazing husband. How he supports me and a whole bunch of other crap that does not relate to me and Derek at all. Because we're different; always have been always will be. We have never done things the traditional way, so why start now?" she shrugged.

"The man sitting next to me, the one I'm choosing to send the rest of my life with is the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met." she admitted whole heatedly. She felt Derek slip his hand into hers, chuckling softly next to her. She must have been doing a good job.

Some of the crowded giggled, some gasped. But none of it stopped Casey. She went one.

"Derek does not support me. He does the complete opposite actually. If I'm struggling with something, be it at work, with friends, or hell, planning our wedding," she emphasized, stealing a quick glance at her groom. "He doesn't sit there and help. He does the complete opposite! He tells me to give up and to go back to bed and save myself the head ache."

"And now that just sounds horrible doesn't it?" she stopped for a second to look around at their guests. "I just made him sound like the biggest jerk in the world. Although I call him one, every day practically, he's really not." She stopped, looking down at their clasped hands and smiled. Everything about that entire day had made her smile. " You see, Derek knows that by telling me to give up and go to bed, he's challenging me to prove him wrong. And there is no bigger thrill then proving Derek wrong. Nothing motivates me quite like it to be honest. He knows the only way I can ever get past my own barriers is if he pushes me beyond them. And that's why he does it... he knows me better then I know myself. He knows how far to push, and exactly what my limits are, even when I don't know it myself." she blushed, feeling very open with the crowd.

"So that's why I decided to marry this man. Not because I was beyond jealous of his glorious pent house and wanted to move in. Or because I wanted to be in the cover of People magazine every time we got out to dinner, which by the way, is still really weird!" she chuckled. "I married him because he makes me the best Casey I can be. And you better believe he's _never_ going to let me live those words down, as long as we live, but I don't care because its true."

Casey turned complete towards Derek, putting her champagne glass down on the table in front of them. "Derek Venturi,_ surprisingly_ I am better person because of you." Casey finished, pouring every emotion into that last line, looking directly into Derek's eyes, squeezing her his hand in her own. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't bet her she wouldn't cry So she let the a single tear roll down her check gracefully. She leaned down towards Derek reaching out to cup his cheek. In return he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"I love you," she mouthed, looking down at him with so much emotion, words can't even begin to explain.

He murmured the words back, only loud enough for her ears.

"Time," Casey called knowing that Sam, he best man who knew all about this bet, and was timing Casey the second she started talking.

"Four minutes twenty five seconds," Sam called out with a smile.

Casey couldn't tear her eyes away from Derek. But still, staring down at her, she finished her wedding speech. "The man I married bet that I couldn't give a speech shorter than 5 minutes, and I just proved him wrong. Because that's just what we do," she smiled, leaning down to press her ruby red painted lips against his mouth for a well-deserved kiss, as the crowed around them cheered.

* * *

**AN:** You guys wanted a fluffy #300, right? Well, i hope this makes the cut!

300 chapters...How is that even possible? I'm not sure, but it's thanks to you guys. You suggest stories, and you still review, even after reading so much of my writing! How are you not sick of me yet? But, thank you... for caring, for reading, for giving me something to do with the idea that come to me.  
You darling, yes **you**, the one sitting at her computer/phone reading this little gem, are amazing. Thanks you for being so awesome.

Can you tell that I come up with this stuff in the shower? I was going to include this as part of an ending to The Reunion, but I decided against it for a reason I don't remember.

**PS.** The next two snapshots are going to be very sad and depressing. Prepare yourself! I want there to be tears!


	301. Dying

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Dying**

She laid her head on his chest and tried her very best to ignore the cringe of visible pain that shot across his body when she did so. She tried to be selfish for a moment. Just a moment though. She wanted to remember this; the smell of his skin, even if it was mixed with the smell of seven different medications. Underneath all of that lingered the scent that was only his and his alone. She wanted to remember the feel of the beat of his not-so-strong heart, trying its best to continue its pumping, unsteady beat for her.

But she could only convince herself to be selfish for a few moments. She pulled back, taking her weight off of him completely. She looked down at him, trying to keep her tears, frowns and overall sadness locked up and away from his eyes. "Does it hurt?" she asked. She didn't need to ask. She knew the answer. It did. Of course it did. But he wouldn't admit it. Even now, on his deathbed, he still tried to hide it.

He shook his head as vigorously as he could, considering. "No," he spoke. And he almost sounded like his old self. Just for a second there. Until he erupted into a coughing fit. "Hey…we need to..." He started, once the coughing fit had passed, yet taking his time to catch his weak breath in between his words.

"No. Let's not," she shook her head and smiled. As if she was happy.

"We _need_ to. I… don't have many good days left, Case," he stopped again, licking his dry lips "It's getting harder to talk…To think straight." He admitted, frowning down at his dying body as if it had betrayed her.

"Okay," She nodded because she didn't want to fight with him. Which to be honest she never would have thought that there would be a time where she wouldn't want to fight with Derek. But he was living on borrowed time. So she gave in nine out of ten times. Whatever he wanted, she did her best to oblige.

"I don't want you to do the whole Casey thing. Grieve and never move on. I don't want you to do that." He spoke sternly.

She didn't reply or anything. She couldn't. Not without crying. And her eyes were still red and puffy from a few hours ago. Crying is all she seemed to do nowadays. She took a deep breath and smiled. "But, _'it's in my nature...would you love me if I was anything but what I am_?'" She asked with the words flowing off her tongue like liquid, as a real smile reached her eyes this time.

"That-" he started, looking completely breathless, but for another reason all together, "_that_ is why I love you!" he declared, rewarding her efforts with a grin that showed all his shiny white teeth. "Quoting Pirates of the Caribbean...now of all times." He spoke quietly, almost to himself. "Fucking amazing," he added while looking up at her in complete awe.

"But I'm serious Case…" he started after a while, "I want you to move on. I'm sorry I can't be here to grow old with you. But…I'm almost glad I'm the first one to go. Cause…sucks to be you!" he teased, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Really? On your deathbed and you're making jokes?!" she fought, really wanting to shove him, but knowing she couldn't. She missed the days where it was easy between them. When she could tackle him and jump into his arms, knowing he'd catch her with ease.

A few weeks ago Casey couldn't even say words like that. _Deathbed_. She didn't want to admit that he was in fact dying until he made her say it, repeatedly, until there was no wince or cringe or anything at all when it came up. Because death was inevitable. His was just… approaching it faster than expected, and she needed to deal with it.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Princess," he grinned.

"I wouldn't," She admitted as she reached out to touch his face that had faint stubble on it, "You'll watch over me, won't you Der?" she whispered, blinking away tears.

"I'll haunt you every second I can baby," he promised as he leaned into her palm, brushing his lips against her skin.

"It's not fair." She pouted. That was her new favorite line it seemed. She repeated it so many times since his diagnosis.

"What's not fair is that I'm dying, and we're not in the middle of having se–"

"Der-ek!" she squeaked, blushing a violent shade of pink, "I'm trying to keep you for as long as I can. The doctor said that was out of the question. I just need to keep you _comfortable,_" she stressed with a frown.

"Trust me, I could be very comfortable if you just came a little closer," he smirked, eyeing her body. "Just keep your weight off me?" he asked, ashamed that he couldn't hold his wife up anymore.

"No."

"Oh come on Case. When was the last time we…"

"Derek, how can you think about sex right now?"

"Because the next guy you're with…he clearly won't have as much knowledge about your body as I do. I'm thinking about you here, Casey," he winked, "I'm so selfless," he added for good measure.

"Can you even-" she started with her eyes racking down to his lap in question.

"YES I CAN!" he groaned, offended by her lack of confidence in his dying body.

"I'll run it by your doctor." She leveled with him.

"So, my non-existent sex life is being run by my doctor. Cool." He mumbled, rolling his eyes like an emotional teenager.

"Derek…"

"At least promise me the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"The moving on. _PS. I Love You_, style."

"Der,"

"Case," he countered.

"You wouldn't do it if it were me."

"It's not you, so that argument is invalid. Try again." He smirked. He loved using that excuse lately.

"I don't want to talk about this. We don't know how many days… I rather just spend some good time together."

"Hey, I'm trying! You're all captain buzz kill on me! What _good_ time are we supposed to spend when you won't let me do anything?" he stopped to catch his breath, "and when it's quiet, all we can do is think about it," he finished.

"Fine," she sighed, getting up from the bed, "I'll call your doctor." She groaned, still embarrassed of what she was about to ask.

"Casey Venturi... I am completely in love with you! Have I ever told you that?" he asked with a smile stretching across his face, beyond words. Casey hadn't seen him that happy in a long time.

"You have. But I have no problem hearing it over and over again," she smiled back before leaning down to press her lips against his, hoping it wasn't the last time.

* * *

**AN:** Inspired by The Fault In Our Stars. I wanted to write a really sad one that made you cry, like the way I cried with that book. But, I couldn't. Cause Derek wouldn't be all **blah** on his deathbed, let's be honest here! Although I shed a few tears while writing this.  
Oh, and the line " _'it's my nature...would you love me if I was anything but what I am_" is from Pirates of the Caribbean.


	302. Embedded

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
**Embedded

"This isn't real Casey," Derek reminded her, lips brush across her temple gently.

She could barley feel it. In fact she couldn't really feel her hand clasped in his, or the body heat that should be emitting from his form. But his voice sounded like silk, and it made her eyes flutter close for a brief moment and try to embrace it.

"I know," she breathed out, pulling away from him. He looked beautiful in his three piece suit. Derek in a tie was always a sight to see.

She looked into his dark eyes, cupping his face in her hands, swaying in his tight embrace. "I know." she repeated. "But let me have this." she begged him as they danced around a foggy cloud.

"I can't."

"Come on Derek. Do you have to be a pain in the ass, even in my dreams?"

"I do. Want to know why?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"No. But I have a feeling your gonna tell me, right?"

"Because I'm in your mind. I'm under your skin. You know me so well, you know exactly how I talk. You know exactly what I'd say and do to anything your can throw at me. Admit it Casey, I got to you." she spoke with a smug smile.

"Yeah, you got to me, and then you died!" she yelled, mad at him again.

He cringed at her words, but made no comment on it. "Come on, Case. Open your eyes. Just wake up, princess." he begged her. "Don't torture yourself by standing here looking at me. This isn't me. This is your subconscious. I'm not really here. I'm not an angel baby. You can't even feel me, Casey," he tried reasoning with her.

"Yes I can," she hissed throw gritted teeth fisting the fabric of his suit jacket until her fingers went through it like air and her nails stabbed her palms, but she didn't feel the pain. It was just a dream after all. "No!" she cried, looking up at him. He was fading fast. Faster then he usually did.

"Wake up Princess," he cooed one last time before disappearing all together.

And then she woke up, eyes opening up, revealing her dark bedroom around her. "Why cant you just let me dream, Derek?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**AN**: Inspired by TVD episode 4.20 , the Jeremy and Bonnie scenes. You can also see this as part 2 to Dying. (SS:301)


	303. Chief

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Chief**

When Casey woke up, she wasn't exactly sure what time it was due to her glorious black-out curtains she practically worshiped. She just knew her phone was ringing and that only meant one thing. She was being called into work.

"Agent McDonald, we got him. He's being held until you get here to interrogate him. We're just waiting on you." The voice on the line explained.

"I'll be there soon," she replied while trying her best to sound awake and alert.

She knew it must be early. Clearly too early because her alarm was set for 8am and it hadn't gone off yet. Thankfully she had gotten enough sleep the night before; she had gotten home at a reasonable time for once.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around her before she turned over towards her bedside table. Past her Glock26 gun, she saw the blurry numbers on her alarm clock screen read 6:15am. Some would consider that the middle of the night still. And it very well might be. But Casey didn't mind too bad.

Who needed a 9-5pm job anyway? Casey wouldn't even know how to function with a normal work schedule. She had never really had one. Her teenage self would be applauded by how little sleep Casey got a night, but currently, 26 year old Casey loved every second of her job.

She swung her legs off her bed, bare feet padding along the floor, as she headed towards the bathroom to shower. Normally she should be running around trying to get her stuff together as fast as possible and get to the office…but not on this particular morning. Casey knew exactly why she was being called in. The convict being held at the office was a serial killer/rapist who had been wreaking havoc all over the city for the last couple of months. Her coworkers were working night and day to find and catch the guy. And that phone call only confirmed that they had got him.

She didn't need to rush anymore. He was sitting in a holding cell, handcuffed and probably beaten up from what she knew about her collages. Some were a little bit rougher than necessary...

Pushing the thoughts of work away, Casey stripped out of her oversized t-shirt that she'd worn to bed. It was a Rolling Stones graphic tee that Derek had left in her loft months ago. She didn't bother wearing anything underneath it.

She reached her shower and turned the water to its hottest setting. She took her time soaping up her body, washing her hair and preparing herself for the day. She knew it would be a long one. When she stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white towel was wrapped around her body as she padded her wet feet downstairs. She passed the living room, where the hardwood floors felt nice and warm under her feet, and went straight into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker.

Casey loved her loft. It was perfect. It was a two-floor place. Her bedroom was on the second floor with an en suite bathroom. The downstairs was wide and open with the living room blending into the open kitchen easily. It was modern, appliances all sleek and silver. She didn't decorate much, never having much time for company, but it was pretty and it followed a color scheme of coral and white. Her favorite part had to be the back wall that was entirely made of floor-to-ceiling windows.

The way the sun came into her home, illuminating the space, was beautiful. It was a sight to see. It looked even better during sunset, when her blinds were completely open with every color of the sky being reflected against her stark white walls. It made her home feel like the inside of a rainbow.

Her bedroom was the darkest place in her apartment. The walls were painted a deep navy blue. It rarely saw the light of day. She kept her curtains pulled closed almost every day. She needed it. After pulling 20-hour shifts at the office and being released at noon, when the sun is at its absolute brightest, well…it's hard to sleep no matter how tired she was. So she kept the curtains pulled and her room dark for when she needed to sleep. After all, that's all she really used her bedroom for anyways.

After starting the coffeemaker she flicked her flat screen TV onto the news, letting the surround sound fill her in on the morning's news as she dressed herself. She had a tradition for dressing up on days where she had to interrogate criminals. She liked to dress up, to provoke them. And, aside from the fun that it provided her, she was still very much a feminist. She refused to surrender her fashion simply to "fit" the mold of what women in her field should look like. There is just so many ways you can dress up a pantsuit. It gets boring!

After getting dressed in a knee-high pencil skirt and blazer combo, she pulled her hair up and stuck a pen in it to hold it up and out of her face. She didn't bother with any makeup that morning. She had gotten enough sleep that the bags underneath her eyes weren't as noticeable.

Finally feeling ready, she filled her coffee mug up before stealing a muffin from her counter. She shut her TV off before heading out to the office.

* * *

Casey wasn't sure when it started, but it was known office-wide that whenever she stepped into Chief Venturi's office, everyone else was expected to leave…which was exactly what happened when she made it to the office by 7:45 that morning. She dumped her things onto her desk and made her way to his office, as she usually did. It was mostly to check in, but really just to annoy him. It put her in a good mood.

The open door gave her an invitation to step inside. She hardly ever knocked on his door since he didn't give her the same courtesy. So, she waltzed right in and found him busy.

She saw Detective Smith talking to Chief Venturi, who looked pretty damn horrible. It made Casey cringe and decide that maybe it was best not to bother him this particular morning.

"We'll continue this later Smith," Chief Venturi quickly spoke when he spotted Casey in his doorway.

"Yes Sir," he replied. He smiled at Casey on his way out before closing the door behind him.

"You look like shit, Boss," Casey smirked as she stepped closer to him.

He was sitting on the edge of his desk. He was still wearing most of his usually attire. But his blue button-down shirt was wrinkled beyond repair, pulled out of his pants instead of tucked inside his pants. His sleeves were bunched up at his elbows; the first four buttons of it open, exposing the white tank top he wore underneath it. His tie was nowhere in sight. Probably somewhere on his desk, Casey assumed.

And that was just his clothes. His eyes looked sunken and swollen, like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was sticking up more than usual, and he wasn't wearing that usual pretentious smirk on his face when Casey showed up in his office.

"You look like you took your time this morning." He noted with no emotion in his dry voice. But he did give her a once over, which Casey knew was coming.

"Well, you know if you wanted me here faster, you should have made the call yourself," she countered, stepping toe to toe with his slumped form.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" he asked, ignoring he pervious comment, "You know you're-"

"Going to interrogate Woodson? Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes. "Derek," she sighed reaching out to straight out his collar. She knew she wasn't supposed to call him by his first name, like ever. But she did, and she got away with much more than that on a daily basis, so she didn't mind. "Go home," she commanded, "I actually cooked last night, there's leftovers. Don't stuff your face with fast food like I know you will. Jeez when was the last time you ate?" she asked like a concerned mother.

"I had to sandwich last night before we tracked him down," Derek frowned, eyes looking down.

"Yeah, go eat real food. Then sleep. When did you clock in?" she asked while pressing her thumb in the dark circle underneath his eyes.

"Yesterday." He replied, not flinching under her touch. But still he made no move to touch her.

"What _time_?" she asked, eyes flicking up at his.

"8am." He murmured under his breath.

Casey sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. "You've worked a 24-hour shift?" she asked, trying not to yell at him for his stupidity, but it was hard. He was running himself down. He was already one of the youngest chiefs in the history of their command, but pulling shifts like that were going to lead him into an early death.

"I couldn't leave Casey! We found him," he replied, straightening up as he got defensive.

"Yeah? Well he's here now. I'm going to go get us a confession, okay? And if you don't get your ass out of here _now_, I'm going to drag you out myself." She threatened while stepping back into his personal space and leaning very close to his face. "Don't make me use my handcuffs in front of all your employees, Boss." She hissed, knowing that the idea of her cuffing him combined with her calling him Boss, which was always used with sarcasm, got to him.

"Fine," he huffed.

Clearly he had been too exhausted to put up a fight.

"Good," Casey smile, straightening up. "If I see that your still here when I'm done with him, I am dragging you out." She promised before heading to the interrogation room that was prepped for her.

She was the best at what she did.

* * *

"So, Johnny," Casey smiled brightly after entering the interrogation room.

It was a very empty room that only held one small metal table with two chairs across from each other. The convict was usually handcuffed to one chair, and the interrogator was open to sit in the other, but Casey never worked like that. Not when she knew she had an audience. Sometimes detectives sat around in the adjacent room as they watched and listened through the one-way mirror.

She had a very bad feeling that this time Derek was in there watching her. Which was fine, she didn't mind. She knew she was good at what she did; her Boss' presences didn't worry her. What pissed her off was that he needed rest, and he hadn't followed her orders. She was going to kill him for that later. But she had work to do.

"It's Jon," the repulsing 37-year old man hissed, his lip snaring in her direction.

And then he did what Casey knew he was going to do…he racked his eyes down Casey's body like an animal. A murderous glare sparked in his eye, a creepy smile pulled across his mouth.

That was exactly why she dressed the way she did. She could always use her body to manipulate her convicts. They were so focused on her body (and that fact that she was a _dainty woman_) that they didn't realize what they were saying until seconds after they were spilling their guts.

"Oh, I know. I read your file." Casey told him, throwing his file on the table, out of his reach. She walked closer to the convict and leaned her ass against the metal table before crossing her arms over her chest. She eyed the convict. "So, what did you do now big boy?" she asked, licking her lips slowly, hypnotizing the convict.

And just like that he was talking, telling her everything she needed to hear to lock him up behind bars for life. Sure, he'd slip up every once in a while due to the fact that he was getting distracted by her. Casey didn't even register the comments he made about her body.

"Listen sweetheart, I don't know why they send you in here. Cause all I think about is having you right on this table," he hissed, bringing up that smile again.

Casey didn't bat and eye, she had heard far worse; criminals telling her exactly what they wanted to do before they were to rape her. So yeah, this guy had nothing on the real fucked up criminals.

But someone, whoever was in the back room watching the exchange, seemed to not like what the convict was saying.

Casey's highly trained ears heard the familiar sound of something slamming against the one way mirror. Her eyes flickers up at it, not being able to see a thing, but she knew Derek was back there. She gave him her best glare before getting back to her job.

"You probably shouldn't say things like that," Casey warned the man, stepping away from the table before she started circling the room.

"And why is that? Are you going to do something about it?" He laughed, doubting Casey could defend herself.

And the thing is…Casey could. On her body in that very moment she had about 3 different weapons, including a small gun strapped on the inside of her thigh , and a switch blade strapped to her ankle, hidden under by the cute black booties she had worn. As if she needed a weapon, anyway. She knew exactly 100 ways to kill a man with her bare hands. But she didn't want to ruin the illusion the poor guy had of her.

"No, but because my boss has been watching the entire time, and he doesn't like it when guys talk about me like that," she smiled innocently.

"Oh, so you're fucking your boss, huh?" the convict laughed, shaking his head.

Casey pressed her palms against her side of the table, leaning forward so his eyes would fall to her covered chest. "Oh yeah," she hissed, trying her best to sound sexy, "Big time. He had me down on this very table two days ago" She supplied.

It was a lie, but Derek was watching, and he was supposed to go home, so yeah she was fucking with him. "Now, you can think about that image _all day long_." She shrugged, knowing she was torturing the man in a completely different way than what he expected.

He groaned, throwing his head back, pulling at his handcuffs behind his back.

Casey laughed, taking his file off the table and walked straight out of the room, not giving him a parting glance.

* * *

After discussing the confession with her colleagues, Casey went to find Derek. She found him in his office, behind his desk, staring blankly at his computer.

Casey took a deep breath before stepping inside his office. She closed the door behind her, as usual. She didn't like anyone seeing their not-work-appropriate exchanges. She walked around his desk before she leaned in front of his view of the computer.

He didn't say a word; he simply looked up at her with the same drained, dull eyes. But this time he looked angry.

Casey's eyes flicked down to see the knuckles on his right hand were swollen. He had punched the glass while she was interrogating the convict.

"What did I tell you?" Casey asked, sounding tired of him already.

Derek ignored her question. "Is that why you wear that stuff?" he asked as he pointed at her outfit accusingly.

"Yep. Just face it Der, a hot detective in the interrogation room, come on, that's straight out of a high class porno! I got him to confess in half the time you could with your intimidating glares, and your yelling and threatening." She argued.

"How can you…"

Casey cut him off. "He didn't touch me. He_ can't_ touch me. He's handcuffed Derek." She reminded him.

"But-"

Casey shook her head, cutting him off again. "But nothing. I get it. You can pull the whole overprotective thing anytime. You know I love that. It's like you're my very own Ivanhoe! But right now... you need to sleep, Der." She insisted.

"I know I will. I just-"

And before he knew it there were a pair of silver handcuffs on his wrist. He looked up at her, open mouth, shaking his head.

Casey grinned, all shiny teeth. "You're under arrest." She sung, sounding very smug about it.

"For what?"

"Not following a detective's orders?" she asked with a shrug, "I told you I was going to drag you out of here myself if you didn't leave. So, let's go." She smiled while pulling away from his desk. "Or do I have to lead the way as well." She asked laughing.

"Casey," he spoke her name in a warning tone. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Get these off. I am not walking around the office like this." He warned her while offering his cuffed wrists to her.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll take them off." She quickly reached out and unlocked the cuffs. She removed them from his wrist and dropped them into her pocket for later. "But I can't promise that I'll keep them off," she teased. "Let's go," she repeated before opening the door to his office and flicking the light off.

Derek followed close behind.

* * *

When they arrived at Casey's loft, Derek went straight to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Casey, on the other hand, went straight to the kitchen to heat up some real food for him. He must be hitting the gym pretty hard because with all the junk food he eats, she's surprised how he's managed to keep his body fit.

Later he appeared at the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room. He was in just his boxers with a towel hanging around his neck, catching the water droplets falling from his hair.

"Better?" she asked while trying to keep the '_I told you so_', out of her voice.

He took a bite of the homemade food and groaned. Casey took that as a yes.

She followed him into her bedroom when he finished eating. She wanted to make sure he actually got some rest.

He threw the towel into her bathroom before falling onto his side of the bed. Because he had his own side of the bed. Not really, he wasn't over that often (okay, maybe he was) but he knew that Casey preferred the left hand side, making the right side his.

He sat on the bed, not completely getting into it yet. He stared at Casey expectantly.

"Come here," he beckoned her to the space in front of him.

"What?" she asked while still sounding mad at him.

For the first time that day he brought his hands to her body. In the privacy of her dark bedroom he felt like he was allowed to do so. He gripped her hips, running his hands over her clothed body gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered while staring at her body. "I just don't like it when they say that shit about you," he confessed. "You're just as good as any of my men. Hell, you're better than them. You're my best detective and they should fucking respect you!" he cursed, looking up at her with his eyes darker than before.

Casey recognized that look easily.

She sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers eased into his wet hair. "I know." She replied.  
"I know," she repeated as she bowed her head against his.

One of his hands reached out to cup her cheek and he leaned in to press an innocent kiss against her mouth.

Although she appreciated the gesture, she pulled away almost instantly. "Go to sleep," she told him as she stepped away from him to minimize the temptation for the both of them. "I'll be home before you wake up," she promised while knowing that when he fell asleep, there was no moving him.

He watched her, with a half-smile. "Here I thought you were gonna handcuff me to the bed," he supplied as he slipped under the covers with a soft chuckle.

"That's only fun when I'm around to see you struggle." She teased before closing the door behind her.

Even Derek loved her black-out curtains.

* * *

When Casey got back home, she found everything the way she left it. Derek didn't look like he had moved an inch. She chuckled to herself as she undressed and slipped on the same shirt she had taken off that morning. After putting her gun on her bedside table, she slipped into bed next to him.

His back was towards her with his tattoo on display. The thick black ink read "Honor" that was written in script around the bullet wound he had from a few years back.

Casey couldn't resist pressing her lips against the skin, remembering how the blood poured out of Derek after being shot, and how terrified she had been that she was actually going to lose him that time. But luckily the shooter's aim was off. He was aiming for Derek's heart, but they shot too high and it had hit Derek's shoulder. The bullet went straight through Derek's body, landing him in physical therapy for his left arm for a few months. But that was nothing compared to what could have happened.

Derek must have felt her, because he stirred, and turned over to face her. He wrapped a lazy arm around her center and pulled her closer to him.

Casey sighed, in the warmth and comfort of his body. She could wake him up. He slept most of the day, he wouldn't mind. But she had had a long day, and now she needed to get some sleep. And in Derek's arms, it never failed, she slept like a baby.

* * *

When Casey woke up on her own the following morning, there was nothing cute or romantic about it. She didn't wake up in Derek's arms. He hadn't woken up to make her breakfast as a 'thanks for taking care of me' gesture, which he should! But no, none of that. Casey was actually surprised to see that he was still there when she padded into her living room.

He must had found the draw full of his clothes because he was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants as he lounged on the couch with his feet propped up against her glad-clean coffee table. He seemed to be watching early morning cartoons with a mug of what probably was coffee in one hand.

Casey smiled, admiring the sight. He looked young like that. Innocent. Like he hadn't seen everything they had seen. He looked like he belonged.

She made her way towards him, snuggling into his side. He didn't say a word, or even look at her much. The TV kept his attention, but one of his arms looped around her waist instantly, pushing her t-shirt up and letting his fingers brush against her bare thighs. He did this often, she wasn't surprised. Derek had a thing for Casey's scar. Her worst one being a thin line across the top of her thigh where a convict had cut her with a switch blade a few years back.

The cut wasn't too deep, only 4-inches long, but it required stitches. And although it was faded and old now, Casey was still very conscious about the scar. She tried her best to hide it whereas Derek never missed an opportunity to run his fingers over it.

They never spoke about why he did it. But the way his thumb brushed over the skin like it was dirt, trying to wash it away from her body, made her think he wanted to take it away, that he wished she wouldn't have gotten hurt. That he felt guilty because it had happened on his watch. But he couldn't stop it, he too was bleeding. It was the same night he had gotten shot.

But at the same time, Casey thinks Derek likes her scar. It reminds him she's not as fragile as others thought. That she can bend and not break, that she had earned her stripes working in the field for years before becoming a detective that worked on the inside now. The scar showed her strength.

Casey leaned against his chest, brushing her lips across all the exposed skin she could reach given their position. Neither said a word, but Casey felt Derek's hand drift to the inside of her thigh, fingertips brushing the soft skin slowly, teasing.

"Der," Casey purred, eyes fluttering closed. She had missed his touch.

"Hmm?" he hummed, sending vibrations up his chest.

Casey took a deep breath. All she smelled was Derek; the smell of his skin, and the warmth of his bare skin against hers. She closed her legs, trapping his hand between her legs.

He looked down at her confused. But before he could ask, she spoke.

"Move in." She said. No asking, it wasn't a suggestion…she was telling him.

She felt his entire body stiffen next to hers. He stopped breathing and moving, but his heart, which had quickened, continued to beat, rattling his body with each passing thump.

"Move in." She repeated, more aggressive this time.

She could give him reasons why. There were about a thousand reasons why he should. Like the fact that she took care of him more than he did himself. The fact that he was at her place more than his own. The fact that he loved her black-out curtains just as much as she did. The list went on and on. But she didn't want to explain it. She shouldn't have to.

"Derek," she called after a few seconds of silence.

He took a deep breath before pinning her down on the couch in a swift movement. He dropped his entire weight onto her body and kissed her with an open mouth kiss. He pressed himself impossibly close to her, literally taking the breath right out of her lungs, crushing her in the most perfect way.

Her hands reached out from between their bodies, and she pulled on his hair, pulling him away from her mouth to gasp for air. "Is that a yes?" she rushed with a smile spreading across her face as she tried to breath.

Derek's eyes darkened, annoyed by her interruption. He grunted, tucking his face into her neck, scrapping his teeth against her skin as his hands trailed up her body, pushing his shirt up her torso.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," she groaned out, arching her body up to his.

"Mhmm," he mumbled against her skin as he dipped down to litter her stomach with kisses and bites that traveled down her body as if he was hungry for her. Which he was…it had been a while for the both of them. He dipped even lower, kissing the scar on her thigh just once before his fingers reached for the elastic of her lacey boy shorts when the phone rang.

Derek stilled his movements all together. His head fall to Casey's stomach in defeat. They were used to getting interrupted all the time. But this was worse timing than usual.

Casey took a second to contain herself before answering the phone, which was on top of the coffee table within arm's reach. She didn't move from her spot underneath Derek.

"Yeah?" she asked, unprofessionally, but she didn't care this time.

"We need you in the office as soon as possible Detective McDonald." The voice said.

"I'll be there soon," she promised while trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Do you have any idea of the whereabouts of the Chief? He's not answering his phone." The voice explained.

The entire office knew that when you couldn't find Derek, Casey could. It was simply another reason why he should move in. Casey looked down at him, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll find him," she smiled before ending the call quickly.

"Worst timing ever." He grumbled against her bare skin, yet his tongue kept sneaking out to trace shapes on Casey's still bare chest.

"Get off," she groaned, pushing at his shoulder. She knew where things could lead if he didn't keep his tongue in his mouth.

Reluctantly Derek got off of her, allowing her to straighten up a bit. A frown tugged at his mouth.

"I gotta shower," she sighed, rubbing her temple as she got up from the couch. That was a lot of process with no coffee in her system.

When she realized Derek wasn't following behind her, she stopped and turned back towards him. "Are you coming?" she asked, confused.

His face light up with a smirk forming on his lips. He was behind her in a heartbeat.

* * *

**AN:**  
Fun fact, I wrote this all in one sitting while listening to Lana Del Rey's song "Young and Beautiful".

I've been reading a lot of Cop/FBI/CIA fics lately and I wanted to give this a try. I know I've made Derek a cop before, but this is different. This is the _both of them_, working side by side. I wanted to add Casey at a scene of the crime, but it didn't fit this. Maybe for another fic…

Anyway, their relationship is undefined. They have history but they are not together, not really. And, I didn't specify if they are step-sibs in this one. You can decide on your own. Anyway I hope you liked this one, because that was a lot of fun to write!


	304. Vanilla

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Vanilla**

Casey had never dated a genuinely nice guy before. It seemed like her track records, (_aside from Sam!)_ showed her attraction to grade A jerks. So dating a good guy like Jeremy was a little overwhelming… while simultaneously underwhelming. But it was perfect, absolutely straight out of a fairy tale. She couldn't ask for more.

He listened. He didn't fight. He apologized if he thought he did something wrong, which he never actually did. He always called when he said he would, and he was a perfect gentlemen He opened doors and paid for everything. He complemented her often, and told her how he felt instead of pretending like an emotionless robot. He was smart, and always picked up on the little hints she dropped. He didn't cringe at the idea of meeting her mom when they went home together for the holidays after the fall semester. He was the one who insisted on meeting her dad too, whenever he was around. Casey didn't buy it, but when Dennis did stop by Kingston to visit Casey in the following months Jeremy was there to shake his hand and tell him how wonderful his daughter was.

Needless to say her friends were jealous. And she understood it. Hell, if she weren't in the relationship she would be too. But... well, it was all just _fine,_it was _ok_. She was content. But that was all.

She must have gotten good at lying, because he didn't notice how her smile changed during their relationship. She fakes it now. And it didn't even hurt. Nothing about their relationship did. But, nothing sparkled either. Nothing about it gave her butterflies. She didn't feel like she was on a cloud, she didn't feel much of anything anymore.

"If you keep this up, he's going to propose by graduation," Derek nudged her in the kitchen as they watched Jeremy talk to George on the couch. They were home for the summer, and Jeremy came up to visit her for the weekend.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" she countered.

"It's bad when you're not in love with him," Derek shrugged easily.

"And how would you know?"

"I've seen you in love McDonald. And that," he pointed at her face, "Ain't it," he chuckled, enjoying the entire ordeal.

"He's perfect," she insisted, with a smile.

"I hope that smiles the only thing you've been faking."

"Der-ek!" she screeched.

"Oh god! It's not, is it?" Derek asked in horror.

"We are not talking about this." She blushed, as she usually did when they spoke about her sex life.

"Oh, but we are. So, you've slept with him, right? I mean, it's been like a year, you had to have slept with him by now!"

"I don't understand how it's any of your business."

"Oh, you have slept with him. And it sucks!" he smirked with pride.

"Really, where are you getting this from?"

"I bet its vanilla, isn't it?" Derek insisted with a sinister look.

"It is _not_ vanilla." Casey huffed walking over to the counter, putting distance between her and Derek.

"Oh, it is. Guess he hasn't learned your kinks yet, huh Case?" Derek asked, his tone changing slightly. Her voice sounding raspier then before.

"I do not have kinks!" She hissed.

"Clearly I'm confusing you for another brunette who's got a thing for handcuffs." He chuckled.

"Der-ek!" she squirmed.

Derek turned towards her slowly making his way towards her again. "You miss it don't you? You miss all of it." he hissed crowding against her against the counter. "The passion in the fighting... Late night scream fest which always ended in you pinned against the closest surface. Me, chasing after you when you went on your necrotic rants. Me, kissing you quiet whenever you started to run your mouth. I put it to better use." he smirked looking down at her like a hunter who caught his prey.

Derek knew Jeremy was only a few feet away in the living room, that he could walk in at any second. Hell, that anyone could walk in and see them in such a compromising position. But Derek didn't care. They had risked much worse many times before. There was a thrill that always came with it.

"You were so consumed by every single emotion with me. And that terrified you, didn't it?" he asked, licking his lips slowly. "That you could feel so much, all at the same time. So happy yet so on edge... seconds away from free falling into nothing. I made you feel breathless, like you were suffocating in me." he went on, bringing his hands to her hips. She didn't make a move to resist, so he went on.

"And it scared you that you felt that way about me." he laughed looking down into her eyes. They were blown dark. He knew that look well. "Because I was so wrong, in every way. Cause I wasn't guy you were suppose to fall for. Cause I'm not a character out of a movie. Yet it's me that's give you that rush, that insane feeling of being high, floating above everything, without a single care in the world. Me, Casey.**Me**." he hissed rolling his body against the entirety of hers. He didn't miss the way her breath hitched when he did it.

"He makes you feel nothing. And with me, you couldn't stop _feeling_." he growled against her ear.

Silence enveloped the pair for a moment until Casey spoke again. "I never did like Vanilla." Casey replied, slipping her fingers into Derek belt loops, rolling her hips back against his.

"No," Derek chuckled, tucking his face into her neck. "You never did." he replied. His tongue snaked up to lick a stripe up her neck, remembering what that did to her. "And you never will." he added, sucking a bruise onto her neck. Daring her to make a noise, to let the cat out of the bag. To feel everything she had been numb to for far too long.

* * *

AN: Inspired by The Way I Love You by Taylor Swift (I'm on a TSwift kick, sorry, not sorry!)  
PS. Never underestimate my ability to make something fluffy into something sexual. Cause that was not my intention when I start writing this!


	305. Records

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Records**

"Derek… this is a bad idea," Casey hissed through gritted teeth, trying her best not to attract the attention of the people around her, who were all staring at the pair with bright smiles. It was kind of creepy, to be honest...

"Come on, Case. It's a world record! Wouldn't that look good on your resume?" he teased while keeping a smile on his face for good measure. He kept a tight grip on her hand, worried that she might run away as he led them along.

"Not for this!" she groaned, loud enough for only him to hear. But still she didn't resist his pull. She followed his lead onto the center stage no matter how terrifying it was. She trusted him for some stupid reason.

They were just hanging out in the local fair on a nice spring afternoon. It was there that they noticed a small crowd had gathered around a makeshift stage in the center of the fair grounds. Apparently they were trying to break the Guinness World Record for the longest on-screen kiss. And no one had been able to break the record yet. So naturally Derek volunteered, forgetting that he was there with Casey. _Just_ Casey. And if he had to kiss anyone in that entire fair… well it was going to be Casey, wasn't it? He couldn't do something so intimate, in front of so many people with a complete stranger. Plus he and Casey had history, and passion. He was sure they could do it.

She wasn't on board with the plan. But she wasn't about to start a scene in front of the crowd. Plus, she was convinced that they wouldn't make it passed the 30 seconds mark, so there was nothing to worry about. There was no way they would beat the record and reach three full minutes of kissing.

They were standing at center stage, in front of way too many eyes. The judges from Guinness World Records told them the rules…which were simple.

"You're about to attempt to break the record for longest on-screen kiss. You're lips are to touch during the entire moment. When they become separated, it will invalidate the entire procedure. Is that clear?" the man asked.

They nodded, acknowledging the rules. But they were both creeped out by how he made it sound so scientific as opposed to the passionate encounter like it should be.

"Whenever you're ready," the man prompted, taking a step back. He left Derek and Casey on their own, in front of a camera and a crowd of people.

The camera focused on them, and it was go time.

"Breathe," Derek coached her as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He was making her close the small gap between them.

"Shut up," she growled under her breath as she brought her arms up and around his neck. Maybe she should have put on some chap-stick, or maybe she should have sucked on a mint or something... But it was too late now.

They were toe to toe and chest to chest, and nose to nose. Breathing the same air was dizzying enough, and it was only going to get worse. But before she could properly freak out about the audience, and the entire ridiculous thing, Derek spoke again, never letting her get the last word.

"Fine," he smirked before tilting his head to the left, giving them the perfect angle to kiss. At first it was simple. Their lips were pressed against each other but they didn't move.

They didn't _dare_ move an inch.

Their eyes were fluttered closed, and their hearts were beating out of their chests. And they knew it too. They felt each other's heart slamming between them.

Casey felt Derek's hold on her tighten just a tiny bit, but his lips didn't move. Not yet. Not until the initial shock of "_Oh my god, we're actually kissing. Finally kissing_!" had worn off, which took a lot of time, surprisingly.

Eventually Casey needed more. She racked her nails down Derek's neck, opening her lips only a centimeter against his, to hint at what she wanted. He got with the program and he pressed opened mouth kisses against her parting lips. Her tongue snaked out first, surprisingly (something Derek would never let her live down).

And suddenly it got very hot and heavy and not so PG-13.

Derek's fingers were spread out against her back before he reached to grip her hips to pull her impossibly closer. Casey's hands roamed everywhere from Derek's face (palming his cheeks), to losing her fingers in his hair, and pulling at it roughly. And the noises. _Dear lord_, they were thankful that the crowd was cheering, however creepy it was, since it masked their throaty moans, and pleas.

Time faded in that moment. They couldn't hear the crowd telling them how much longer, because they didn't care how much longer. They were hungry for each other and they didn't want to pull away for their own selfish reasons, not because of a record.

All that mattered was that they were pouring every ounce of pent up passion into that kiss. That _one_ kiss since they had yet to break apart. They were doing it…they were really breaking the record.

To be honest they didn't even notice when the bell was rang. They didn't even feel the confetti that was falling over them. But they were vaguely aware of the fact that the crowd was cheering "Congratulations!" because apparently they had done it.

They weren't sure how they had kissed for three minutes straight, because to them it had only felt like a split second from their walk on-stage to the moment when their lips finally touched.

But they didn't care. They were simply thankful that they were away at Queens where no one knew them.

Because they didn't pull apart until much later, claiming a new world record of five minutes and twenty three seconds.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by** The Bachelor: Break The Record For Longest Onscreen Kiss** cause that's was epic!


	306. Progressive

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
Progressive  
**

Casey knew. Casey always knew. The second it started to happen. Why? Because Casey, unlike _some_ people, was very open and expressive about her emotions. Of course she realized how attractive Derek was the very first time she laid eyes on him. And as time passed she noticed a slight crush on him. Of course she freaked out about it because it was wrong, but she knew, and accepted that it was there. Because Casey didn't ignore feelings, she didn't try to hide them. At least not from herself. So when that crush grew into something else, she wasn't suddenly shocked. It wasn't like she woke up one day and thought "Oh my god! I'm in love with Derek." No, it was a progressive thing. Because that was just her personality.

So, when Derek came into her room, a few days before they were officially leaving to Queens, she noticed the look in his eyes. He was scared and confused and freaking out, fingers pulling at his hair. She tried her best not to laugh as he paced her room uncontrollably, not saying a word. At first she thought maybe it was about school, but Derek didn't have a single worry about school.

Suddenly he just started blurting out words, like his body couldn't possibly keep it in any longer. He told her he thought she was kind of cute while simultaneously being the biggest pain in the ass in the world. She smiled bright and told him she knew the feeling. He groaned in frustration throwing himself on her bed, admitting that he might have feelings for her. Feelings a step brother is not suppose to have.

She only nodded along, knowing the feeling well.

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked, ripping his hands off his red and blotchy face. His features still screwed in discomfort. Derek didn't do feelings. His body didn't particularly like them either it seemed.

She shrugged easily. "Because I know exactly what you're feeling." she simply said.

And that was really it. No grand romantic gesture. Nothing out of a movie or a fairy tale. No declaration of undying love. Just a shrug. Because she had years to process it. And her feelings, however deep they may be, they almost second nature to her.

Derek on the other hand might need some time to figure it out. To get use to it. And even to act on it, if he chose to in the end. And that was ok.

* * *

**AN**: I dont know.. I just like the idea of Casey calmly dealing with her feelings. And Derek being the one who takes his time to figure it out. Also, finals suck. And iI'm sad =(


	307. Patterns

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Patterns****  
**

The first time it happened was when he pranked her, stealing all her clothes of course. Next thing he knew she was wearing _his_ clothes, walking around branded by him the entire day. That wasn't his intent at all. He figured she'd end up bowering Lizzie or Nora's clothes. But she didn't, she wore his. He was not prepared for her to look so attractive like that, but she did.

Then it was his hoodie. That was by accident, she swears! She claimed she had just grabbed it on her way out that morning, thinking it was hers. But of course it wasn't, it's was Derek's. And she wore it all day. Nora even asked about it after dinner. Casey just shrugged, and went up to her room, not bothering to take it off for the rest of the evening. She must have been cold, Derek assumed, trying not to think to much into it.

Next it was his Hockey jersey, because suddenly she decided to go to one of his games and support him; chant his name and cheer when he scored. So, wen she asked for it, he simply handed over his practice jersey that Marti usually wore, without a word.

After that it was his gray sweat pants. Her excuse for that was that she was doing laundry and had no clean clothes. And his were clean for once, folded and sitting on top of the laundry basket. She promised she'd give them back after, but he never saw them again.

No one said anything because they were finally getting along. Everyone knew and that it could only last for so long. They tried to enjoy the calm before the storm that was promised to come.

* * *

But then things got a little out of hand when Derek couldn't find his own things in his disaster that he called a room. It's true, his room was a giant mess, but an organized one! He knew where everything was 9 out of ten times. But when even he still couldn't find his things, he went to the one person who would know.

"Hey Case, have you seen my watch?" Derek asked, peeking his head into her room without knocking as per usual. He figured that if he couldn't find it, it was either lost or stolen by the newest kleptomaniac that was Casey.

"On my dresser," she replied nonchalantly. Her eyes didn't even move from the going back to the book in her lap.

He was a bit surprised she had taken it. She had her own! He knew it well. But maybe she preferred his chunky, bigger watch instead of her tiny dainty one?

Derek smirked, simply reaching for it without saying a word. He shot her one parting glace before leaving her too her book.

* * *

Derek wasn't an idiot, he noticed what had been happening. But he knew that if he said anything, if he teased her about it, she would stop. And he didn't want that at all. Instead, he supported it. He slipped his leather jacket over her shoulders when he saw her in the hallway after second period. He didn't say a word, he simply walked away. She didn't chase him down or anything, she simply accepted the jacket. And when he saw her at lunch, she was still wearing it with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Der," he heard her voice call from somewhere inside his room.

He followed her voice from the hallway into his room where he found her scavenging through his things, sorting through piles of clothes on the floor. "What?" he asked strolling into his bedroom. He didn't ask what she was doing, or why she was there. He just took it in stride.

"Where's your necklace?" she asked with a frown, fists full of his shirts that were piled on the floor next to his bed.

He did his best not to laugh at her, but it was hard not to. She looked ridiculous like a mad women on a bender. "This one?" he asked pulling at the rope necklace dangling from his neck, tucked neatly under his t-shirt.

Her eyes lite up like she had just struck gold. She dropped all his clothes form her hands, taking a few staggering steps over piles of clothes to reach him. She looked almost mesmerized by the necklace, like that's what was pulling her to him. Slowly she looked up at him, tongue snaking out to lick her lips. "Yeah," she breathed out. "Can you take it off?" she asked ever so sweetly.

And without question he pulled the rope necklace off his head. He took a small step towards her, putting no space between them. He watched her suck in a breath, and stare up at him waiting for something. But all he did was gently pull it over her head, dropping it on her collarbones bone neatly. He even reach around and pulled her hair back from underneath the necklace, making her look perfect.

They just started at each other for a while. Not moving, not even blinking. Just two pairs of eyes, locked on one another.

"Thanks," she finally said, breaking the silence. She smiled, beaming up at him, reaching up to peck a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later," she promised, ducking by behind him and out of the house before he manage to move.

* * *

"Guys," Derek started, when he made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen after Casey was long gone.

Inside Nora and George were talking amongst themselves, probably discussing bills or something. They looked up at him when he spoke, giving him their full attention.

"I think I'm dating Casey." he admitted, running a hand through his hair, confused.

* * *

**AN: **Just thought it was cute.  
Finals are over, its officially summer. And I should be back now!

How have you lovely people been?!


	308. Dream Casey

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Dream!Casey**

Derek's body started to stir, and he didn't like it. He was still too exhausted from the night before. It was a close game, and he had gotten slammed into the boards too many times to count. His body was aching with fatigue. They lost by one point, which left a grumpy Derek. Naturally he went on to fight with Casey, because who else could he take his anger out on? They said a few things, things that they had never said to each other... it was bad. He knew he went too far, but he was too stubborn to take any of it back.

When he finally got back to his dorm and into his bed, he had no intentions of moving for many, _many_ hours. But the sun shining through the window was too bright, begging him to wake up. He pulled the comforter over his head, pulling a spare pillow he never realized he had, into his chest. He snuggled himself deeper into the warmth of his bed, which felt a lot bigger on that particular morning. He refused to wake up. There was just no way he was getting out of bed.

"Der-ek," Casey groaned from somewhere inside his room.

_Casey?_ he thought Why was she in his room? Part of him was curious, but a bigger part of him couldn't be bothered. "Go away," he mumbled squeezing his eyes tight, trying his best to hold on to the feeling of sleep.

"You're going to be late," she went on again in that nagging tone he knew all to well. He could even picture her face, and glaring eyes.

Now he was annoyed. She shouldn't be in his room, and pulled the blanket off his head and opened his eyes, ready for a screaming match. But the room was bright at first, it took a while for his sleepy eyes to adjust to it. But when he did, it was sensory overload. Too many things to notice at once.

He realized he wasn't in his dorm room. He was in a large bedroom decorated in blues and greens tone connected to en suit bathroom. Inside the doorway connecting the bathroom stood a half dressed Casey. And that was just way too much on its own. She wore a tight black pencil skirt, and a black bra. Her hair and makeup done, and she was putting on her earning looking at him impatiently.

He looked at her for about 30 seconds. He smiled, shaking his head, "Nope," he decided, turning back around, snuggling deeper into the bed and warmth that now he recognized as Casey's side of the bed. "I'm dreaming," he decided.

"You are not dreaming!" he heard her reply from the bathroom.

And that's when it hit him. If it were a dream, then he should be able to control it. He pulled the comforters off his head and looked at her once more, this time with a mischievous grin.

This time she was buttoning up a blue silk blouse, which was pointless really. If it was a dream, it was coming off anyway.

"Come back to bed, Case." he tried using his bedroom voice.

This was not the first time he dreamt of a half naked Casey. And maybe it should scare him that his subconscious could even depict Casey in such a way, but it didn't he had been dreaming of her body since the day they met years ago.

Casey only rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt "Get up. I'll make you breakfast and drop you off at work. You can sleep in the car," she sighed, stepping out of the room fully dressed and ready, leaving him alone.

He could have ignored her, but he was really determined to manipulate the dream. Reluctantly he got out of bed, found some decent clothes, and followed the smell of bacon to what seemed to be their kitchen. The apartment was beautiful, but he didn't really stop to appreciate it. He was hungry. Had he eaten before bed the night before? Because he felt like he could_ taste_ the bacon Casey was making him.

"Here," she shoved a sandwich wrapped up in foil into his hands before he got a chance to sit down at the counter. "To _go_." she stressed pushing his shoulders. "You're going to make me late," she huffed, leading them downstairs to the apartment complex's parking garage.

He looked around and saw many fancy cars, following Casey's path until he they reached her car. Apparently in Dream!Casey drove a sleek black on black Camero with a purring engine. His eyes went wide. Dream!Casey had good taste.

Derek slid into the passenger side seat, bulked in and ate his sandwich as he devised a plan of action. He was going to sleep with this beyond hot Dream!Casey… somehow.

"That is _so_ hot," he admitted as he watched her pull out their apartment complex and onto the main road.

"You say that every time," she smirked, sounding smug about it. She pressed down on the pedal and made the car go just a bit faster, clearly appreciating the compliment.

"Because it is!" he defended his logic.

"Yeah, yeah." she dismissed him all together. "Coach better take it easy on you today. You really scared me last night Der," she frowned, sounding different than before. There was no attitude or smugness to it. It was sincere and raw.

"I did?" he asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Uh yeah!" She scoffed, shooting him a quick look. "I should have made them taken you to the hospital. You could have a concussion." she explained, the frown still tugging at her lips.

"I'm fine," he replied almost instinctively.

"That's what you always say."

"So, what happened last night?" he asked, munching on his forgotten food.

"You know what happened." She replied drly.

"Humor me?" he shrugged.

"Der... " she spoke slowly this time. "You do you remember...right?" she asked, sounding more worried by the second.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Oh god." she pulled off of the main street within seconds. "What do you remember?" she asked turning to him panic after they were properly parked.

"Like... the last thing?" he asked, scrunching his features up confused.

"Yeah!"

"Going to bed last night," he replied easily.

"Oh!"Casey sighed with relief. "Ok, good." she replied, a smile flooding her features, her hand reaching out to start the car again.

"In my dorm," he added before she could move the car an inch.

"What?" she froze, looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Last night I had a game... We had an argument. I went to bed." he shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Because it wasn't. This was simply a dream he was having.

"In your dorm?" she asked in a shaky breath.

"Of course. Princess don't freak out, ok? This is just a dream. I'll wake up in a few minutes. In the mean time," he smirked, peaking at the backseat of the Camero. "Can we have car sex? I don't think I've dreamt of that yet." he admitted, nonchalantly.

Casey stared back at him in shock. "I'm taking you to Emily. And you know we've had car sex, you idiot!" she groaned, pulling back onto the road frantically.

Derek frowned. This Dream!Casey was not fun. "Why are you taking me to Emily?" he asked, even more confused now.

"Because this is not a dream, Derek!" she argued. "I think something happened last night when you got slammed into the boards." Casey frowned. "They said you were fine, but clearly you're not." she murmured to herself.

"Where does Emily fit into this? Oh my god, are we going to have a threesome" he asked sounding way too excited about the idea. That had never happened in his dreams before!

"Emily's a doctor, Derek." Casey's explained through gritted teeth. "And if you mention sex one more time, I am personally going to cut your balls off. Understood?" she glared, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, got it." he hunched over in his seat pouting.

* * *

Emily, the doctor, (no seriously, she wore a white coat and everything!) shined a light into both his eyes and ask him too many pointless questions.

"I don't _see_ anything wrong. But you're right, he's got amnesia. The last thing he remembers is our second year at Queens," Emily clarified, speaking to Casey.

"But..." Casey pouted.

Emily cut her off quickly. "Don't freak out. It's only be a few hours. Give him a few days, I'm sure he'll start to remember." Emily promised with a smile. "Get him out of here. Take him home. Baby him, I'm sure he'd love that." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Show him pictures and tell him stories. Hopefully it'll jog his memory a bit." Emily suggested, taking one more look at Derek.

Casey sighed looking at Derek as well. "Come on you big lug. Let's go home."

* * *

"Do you not remember me?" Casey asked softly.

Derek was being babyed. His head in Casey's lap, she was running her fingers through his hair as they watched their wedding video. Derek was hardly paying attention, Casey's hands were too distracting. His eyes kept falling closed, he'd wake up soon, he thought.

"I remember you," he promised looking up at her sad droopy eyes. "I just don't remember _us_." he explained. Which was weird because even in his dreams sometimes he had memory that belong to it. But not this time. "You could try to remind me," he winked. But then he realized what he had said, and his hands reached out to cover his groin. "Please don't hit me," he begged, sounding panicked, remembering her earlier comment in the car.

Casey stared down at him for a moment, debating something in her head. "No, you're right." she nodded, slowly bending down towards Derek. "I can try to remind you," she whispered pressing her lips against his innocently. And finally Dream!Casey was on board with the whole sex thing!

"I'm gonna wake up _so_ sticky," Derek groaned when he felt Casey's hands reach towards his belt.

She pulled back in response stilling her movements instantly.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. Keep going," he smirked, enjoying himself.

* * *

"Case," he stared after a while.

"Hmm?" she hummed from her spot on his naked chest. Her fingertips brushing against his skin ever so softly.

"How did we get together?" he finally asked.

Casey didn't say anything for a while. But suddenly she was lifting her hand, finding his arm. She dragged her fingertips up to his palm until her fingers filled the gap between his. "You held my hand." she whispered turning to kiss his naked chest. "That was it. You held my hand. And you didn't let go." she finished, looking up at him again. "Don't let go Derek," she begged.

"I won't," he promised bowing his head to reach her lips again.

* * *

When Derek woke up he was cold. Like, _really_ fucking cold. But it felt familiar.

"Derek!" He heard Casey's voice yell. "Open your eyes or so help me, I will-"

"You'll what?" he asked, calling her bluff so naturally, blinking up at her slowly. He could only focus on her face, everything around her was too bright. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Back to Dream!Casey. Back to happiness.

"Oh, thank god!" she muttered, slapping his chest out of frustration.

It hurt her more then it hurt him because he was wearing his pads...In fact he was wearing his whole uniform. And he was laying on the ice on the side of the rink, with medics around him. But Casey was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, putting the pieces together quickly.

"Only a minute or two," she whispered with a frown. "You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at him again.

He smiled, reaching his gloved hand out to her. "I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry... I had the craziest dream." he told her.

"You can tell me about it later," she replied, squeezing his hand back. "They're going to take you to the hospital, ok?" she asked him slowly.

"Come in the ambulance with me," he told her. Not asking, but telling, because he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He promised Dream!Casey he wouldn't.

"Ok," she replied quickly with a nod. "Ok."

* * *

AN: I wanted Derek to be sent to the future for a bit.


	309. Alone

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**Alone**

"Derek," Emma hummed against his skin.

She was sprawled out all over him. Head laying on his chest, tucked beneath his chin. Her skin was pressed against his. Most of it anyway. He didn't need her to be naked; he didn't really care to be honest. But he felt her lips brush back and forth against his skin. It felt nice, but it wasn't what he really needed.

He didn't replay right away. He didn't really want to. But eventually he felt bad for ignoring her. She didn't deserve that. "Yeah?" he asked slowly, stretching the word out like a hassle. His eyes were still closed, but he knew what they looked like. Her left leg hitched up high across his hip. Her matching black simple underwear… they looked like lovers. And they sort of were. At least they used to be. They didn't even have sex anymore.

"Why did you ask me to come over?" she asked. Voice barley above a whisper. It all sounded like mumbled vowels mushed together, but he heard her clear enough.

It was a question she had asked many times in the past. He knew why she bothered asking. Because she needed to hear him say it. To confirm that it didn't meant anything more. That there was no hope for them.

His fingertips reached out to play with the ends of her long hair that fell down her back. He wished he could give her the answer she wanted. But they both knew that was a lie. "Because... I hate sleeping alone," he admitted, pressing his lips to the crown of her head gently. He hated himself for it. But it was the truth.

"She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?" she asked, softer this time. She even moved off of him knowing that's not the comfort he needed. Not anymore.

"I guess so," he breathed out, feeling that familiar ache in his chest throb. It felt like a hole in his heart. The heart he didn't know he had until _she_ came along. And no matter how much he tries to fill it, with different girls and different drugs, the hole remained. And if anything it grew; day by day. It was going to get too big soon. And there was nothing he could do about it.

But until then, he called Emma over. She understood. She was just as messed up with him. She had her own baggage.

Sometimes all you need is the warmth of a body… One who understands.

* * *

AN:Inspired by Hate sleeping alone by Drake.  
ps. If you read The Coffee Shop... Im trying to work on it, but i have major writers block, sorry guys!


	310. Why

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Why?****  
**

Casey laid awake that night, after such an eventful evening, staring at the ceiling. Questions circling her mind like clockwork.

One of the main questions was why was George in such a hurry to get them out of the bathroom? She simply couldn't stop thinking about that moment where he pushed the door open.

Shouldn't he have left them in there longer as punishment. Being around Derek was the worst thing ever, or at least it was suppose to be... They probably would have killed each other first. Is that what George was avoiding?

It's not like they haven't left Casey and Derek in an enclosed room before. Remember the room situation? Had something changed? Were they not trusted enough to be left alone in a room together?

Although she wished she could ignore it, there was a point where she felt like something _could_ have happened while they were locked in the bathroom. But she blamed it on them being locked in. But she swore… just for a second, she imagined Derek pinning her down, all soapy and gooey from their soapy fight. Yeah, the idea flashed in her mind a few times, she won't lie.

Maybe it was nothing. Just a split second thought is all.

But why didn't George just go get his tools to fix the doorknob? Wouldn't that have been easier instead of having to fix the broken down bathroom door? Was getting to Derek and Casey as soon as possible _that_ important? Would those extra minutes alone change anything?

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry guys. Between end of the semester and surgery I have had **zero** inspiration to write. But once I get through this writers block, I will be back!

Just a thought while watching the episode. First they were pushed into being alone, then they were being kept apart... Interesting!


	311. Bliss

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Bliss**

There was just something about it. The way his head laid against the pillow, tilted up just so. His eyes closed, but not tight. There was still a gap between his eyelids, but he wasn't peeking. It was the way his lips were parted just so. It was the look of pure bliss painted out across his features. It was the way his toes were curled tight at the end of the bed. Derek was in the perfect state of happiness in that moment. And Casey loved knowing it was because of her.

"Der," she whispered the silent room. Well, silent apart from his deep breath echoing around the four bedroom walls. "Der," she cooed again, biting back her smile.

His eyes opened halfway, but he didn't have the power to open them completely. He didn't say a word, but his glazed eyes looked at her, awaiting a response.

"You ok?" she asked, teasing. Knowing the answer to her pointless question.

"Mmmm," was his only reply before his eyes closed again.

"Yeah, I know." she replied with a smug smile, as she continued her quest of making Derek feel half as good as he made her feel.

* * *

**AN: **Casey makes Derek feel good sometimes. **  
**


	312. Wait

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Wait**

Casey didn't get up to greet Derek when he walked into the visiting hall. But she did gave him a tight smile when they locked eyes and waited for him to take a seat across from her.

"Hey," he breathed out, falling into his seat. He added a small head nod, but didn't smile.

"Hey you!" she replied, sounded too enthused, with a wide grin. "How are you?" She quickly asked, leaning on her elbows on the table bringing herself closer to him.

He, on the other hand leaned back into his chair, away from her. Before he even got to reply she was speaking again.

"You haven't called in a while," she frowned, the whiny sound in her voice.

"You haven't written in a while," he countered with a lazy shrug.

She paled for just a second. She had forgotten this. Normally in the real world, Derek calling her out on something was normal. But here, well it was different. They never had much time. So he used it wisely. But not today. He couldn't stop himself today.

"I've been... busy?" she replied, sounding more like a question then an answer.

He nodded, "Yeah... I'm sure." he added dryly.

"Derek," she sighed, falling back into her chair.

"How was Hawaii?" he decided to ask, knowing that would give them something normal to talk about.

"It was..." she trailed off for a second. "Family vacation," she shrugged.

He knew she was just trying to down play it for his benefit. But he saw right through that. Edwin printed out a few pictures and sent them over to him just two days ago. And as if that wasn't enough, Caseys fresh tan made her look like she was glowing. But the vacation wasn't the only reason why.

"So, you gonna tell me?" he asked, sounding bored, rolling his head around, trying to crack his neck, knowing she hated that.

"Tell you what?" she asked, the cheeriness quickly fading from her voice. She could only fake it for him for so long.

He didn't say anything, he simply looked down at the table, directly at her clasped hands.

"I..." she started, violently blushing, covering her left hand quickly.

Derek laughed in return because what else was he going to do? He leaned towards her and spoke again. "So, how'd he do it? Write it in the sand? Cause he was there... right? In Hawaii. He got invited to_ family_ vacation. And you've never even mentioned the guy."

"Derek...I didn't know how to tell you." she finally admitted. But he knew that. Of course he did.

"So, you figured you'd just come visit me, after no contact, with your bright and shiny new ring? Cause you couldn't tell me, could you Case?"

"Derek..." she tried again, flustered. This time he let her finish. "I couldn't..." she tried again, looking down at her hands.

"Couldn't?" he prompted, waiting for an answer.

"Wait for you." she finished, looking up form the gratified table top.

That through him off. They never spoke about, not once. Not directly. Not since he got put away. Not ever actually.

"I never asked you too." he corrected her, his voice softer this time.

"I know." she whispered.

"Congrats," he said after a while, not knowing what else to say. He didn't want to fight. He knew how valuable his time with her was.

"Derek, you don't have to say that." she sighed, feeling uncomfortable in the situation.

"I told you, its fine. We never talked about it. I never expected you to _wait_ for me," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the cliche. As if the orange jumpsuit wasn't enough. "Just let him know... your bad ass step brother can, and_ will_ break probation to kick his ass if he _ever_ hurt you." Derek threatened.

A full on toothy smile pulled across her features. "I'll pass the message along," she replied, smile not fading.

"Good. So, fill me in!" he clapped, rubbing his hands together, finally getting to the good stuff.

Casey rolled her eyes but supplied the scores for that weeks NHL games.

* * *

**AN**: Rusty, probably poorly written but i wrote this very fast and wanted to post before I left.

**Inspiration:** I've been watching Orange Is The New Black. Maybe ill do a Casey version of this, haha.


	313. TCS: Deleted scene

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LwD  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap shot:  
TCS: Deleted scene: Set after chapter 6**

Derek had texted Casey a few times since their sad goodbye at Queens for winter break. The texts were nothing out of the ordinary, just simple stuff, but she ignored every last one.

She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say?

_Hey...you said I could text you. I guess you've been busy back at home. But I'm meeting dad's girlfriend in like five minutes and I'm kind of freaking out.  
-D_

_Case...Did I do something wrong?  
-D_

_Man, I really wish you'd answer me and calm me down. 'Cause she's already here, parking the car outside as we speak! And I think I'm gonna puke.  
-D_

Casey stared down at her phone, re-reading his last text over a few times.

Normally, she could calm Derek down easily. But not this time. Not when she was part of the problem.

She took a deep breath and turned off her phone. It was time to go inside the restaurant to meet her mother's boyfriend and his kids... because her mom was in love with her boyfriend's dad.

Could it get any worse?

Casey had decided not to tell her mother about Derek, or anything for the matter. She figured it would just mess things up even more. So she sucked it up and put her big girl pants on. She would pretend that everything was fine.

.*.*.*.

Nora lead the trio inside the small restaurant, Casey trailed behind Lizzie. She spotted the Venturi clan the second she walked inside. They were towards the back, sitting at a huge table that could accommodate them all.

Casey cringed when she spotted Derek, whose eyes were locked onto his phone that was in his hands.

George's eyes were bright and shining as they locked onto Nora, who sported a similar look.

Edwin was in his own world as he studied the menu. And then there was Marti...

"Casey!" Marti squealed instantly, jumping up out of her seat and running directly towards Casey.

Casey locked eyes with Derek the second his head shot up after hearing her name. She felt her heart shatter within her chest just by looking at him. But she didn't have time to process anything around her because before she knew it Marti had literally jumped into her arms. Casey smiled brightly as she easily caught the younger girl.

"Hey Smarts," she cooed, swaying her around a bit while trying to keep her voice light and cheery. Like her world wasn't falling apart from under her feet.

Nora froze before even reaching the table. She, along with everyone else, stared at the pair. "You... _know_ each other?" Nora asked confused while looking between Casey and Marti.

Casey blushed under the pressure. She wasn't sure what to say. But it was taken care of when suddenly Derek was right in front of her as he scooped Marti from her arms. She was about to speak. To answer her mom or ask Derek what he was doing. But she didn't get to say a thing. Because once Derek took hold of Marti, he deposited her back into her seat before he stole Casey's hand in his, and ran out of the restaurant.

Casey's heart didn't stop racing.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Um...what just happened?" Nora asked when she had recovered from the shock of everything that had just happened in the last thirty seconds.

"I... I think I can explain," George started as his voice sounded weary and defeated. "You might want to take a seat," he told her, offering Nora the seat closet to him. Lizzie took one of the empty seats right next to Nora.

"Lizzie... this is my Georgie," Nora explained, still numb to what had happened while trying her best to smile. "And that was my other daughter...Casey." Nora frowned while pointing out the door.

George nodded, obviously already knowing, "Nice to finally meet you Lizzie. I've heard a lot about you." George smiled. "These are my kids. Marti and Ed... and that was Derek." He pointed out the door with a soft chuckle.

"That's _Derek_?" Lizzie asked, eyes blown wide because she too had finally put it together. Casey had mentioned a Derek.

George nodded. "I guess I should explain," he looked towards Nora who seemed to be the only one who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. "I meet Casey a month or so ago when I went to go see Derek's game..." George trailed off. "Nora you have to understand... Derek doesn't bring girls around us often. But, he brought Casey around." He stopped for a second to express the significance of what he had just said. "We watched the game and went out to eat. She's a lovely girl. You raised her right," he gave Nora a polite smile.

"So...Derek and Casey are...?" Nora asked while looking at the table as she waited for answers.

"I'm not sure what they are, to be honest. But I do know that's he's been mopping around the house cause she hadn't answered his texts since he got home. I couldn't even get him to put his phone away! But I know he was planning on driving up to Toronto to surprise her for the holidays..." George answered with a wince.

"This is bad," Nora groaned, covering her face with her hands. Clearly this wasn't what she had in mind for the evening.

"If that's the Derek Casey told me about...then this is _really_ bad." Lizzie added.

The entire clan turned towards the door silently, wondering what was going on outside...

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Casey, breathe," Derek coached her while running his hands up and down her arms as he tried to sooth her. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"I'm fine" she mumbled. "Fine," she repeated. She was trying to believe her own words while trying to stop her body from shaking.

"Did you know?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"When I got home, Mom told me." Casey stopped to take a shaky breath. "She said she was dating a George. I just knew. I'm not lucky. I'm _never_ lucky." She groaned, mentioning the luck factor that was an inside joke between the pair.

"Hey, hey!" He mock gasped, offended. "It's okay. We'll figure it out. Okay?" he reasoned while looking down at her with determination.

"Nothing to figure out now." she whispered. She threw her head back against the wall behind her.

"Don't say that." He winced as he cupped the back of her head in case she decided to do that again.

"She really likes him Der." Casey pouted.

"Yeah, well, my dad's falling for her too. I know it sucks. But..." he sighed.

"Nothing. _But nothing_. We go back in there and pretend..."

"No. I'm not pretending that last semester didn't happen. It did and it means something. It means a lot! And I'm not giving it up that easily," he insisted.

"Der," she cried out as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Shhh. I've got you Princess," he cooed.

He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and waist. His hands rubbed up and down her back as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm not losing you before I even get to fuck it up on my own," he scoffed under his breath, earning him a chuckle from Casey's behalf.

* * *

After Casey had calmed down enough, they returned inside.

Casey sat in her spot in between Lizzie and Marti. She smile and talked the entire night as normally as possible.

No one said a thing about what had happened; they simply mingled and enjoyed each other's company.

But Casey knew her mom was aware of the situation. Although she tried to smile it off, Casey knew the look in her mom's eyes... they would have a long talk about it later.

* * *

**AN**:

This was originally what was supposed to be for **The Coffee Shop: Ch.7** but then I took it out, but I couldn't dare scrap it! So here it is, hopefully you enjoyed that turn of events!


	314. Never Stop

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.  
**AN**: Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:  
****Never Stop**

Casey and Derek weren't much for PDA. Well, Derek wasn't. He had always been against it, even in high school. Casey played along with it at first. She was usually very affectionate in her relationships so she had to restrain herself from grabbing his face in the middle of the street! But eventually she realized that she didn't mind it too much. She liked keeping their relationship a private thing, only meant for the two of them.

Unless you looked closely and paid attention you wouldn't know they were together! That is unless you were in their inner circle and witnessed the beginning, the teasing, and the fights that still went on, even years into their relationship.

The point is, they weren't obvious about their relationship. They were pretty tame about showing it publicly. Even at their own wedding.

After most of the wedding festivities, such as the their first dance as man and wife, Derek and Casey drifted apart. He made rounds around the room, making sure to thank his friends for coming. Casey did the same with her guest.

Casey was in the middle of chatting with her old college friend Darlene, who was fawning over the floral center pieces, when she heard the beginnings of a slow ballade came through the speakers filling the venue with sweet noise.

Upon hearing the song, Casey looked up confused. And the second she recognized the first line of the song "_**This is my love song to you. Let every woman know I'm yours**_" she flushed. No one really paid attention, why would they? It wasn't a big bold gesture that Derek had made. But, it was more then Derek would normally go out and do. She gazed around the room looking for the her partner in crime and found him leaning against the bar with a glass in his hand, and a hand in his pocket. His bow tie hung open around his neck causing a dark contrast against his white shirt that was already pulled out of his pants. He looked wrecked, but he looked amazing. Straight out of a movie with his suit and his stance.

Casey knew she was a lucky girl.

Quickly she excused herself from Darlene and started making her way towards the model at the bar. She tried her best to smile at guest she waddled past and even posed for pictures on her way towards him. But the mission had been more difficult then she thought. It took her a while to actually reach him due to her 10 pound ball gown she simply had to get married in. It had slowed her down a quite a bit. But eventually she made it to him.

"Really?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him when she was close enough to him. She knew he couldn't hear her over the music, but he understood her. "Is that for me?" she laughed pointing up at the ceiling, referring to the song filling the room.

"What are we in senior prom?" she asked, finally reaching him completely. "I guarantee you're getting laid tonight, Der!" she cooed with a playful smile, leaning into him.

He took his left hand out of his picket and wrapped it around her slender waist, pulling her into his space completely She steadied herself with a hand on his chest, and crumbled into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Oh, trust me, I know," he smirked against the shell of her ear. "I just knew you needed an escape plan," he finished pulling away to look at her face. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear gently.

"You ok?" she asked softly as the song played in the background.

"Yeah, i just wanted to steal the bride for a bit," he replied, tightening his hold on her waist possessively.

"Do you remember this song?" she asked swaying a bit in his arms.

"Of course," he replied, cupping her chin, making her look up at him. "_**I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door**_-"

"You've stopped doing that ages ago!" Casey interrupted quickly.

But Derek went on without missing a beat. "**_I'll never stop choosing you, babe_**." he sung with even more emphasis, trying to prove his point. "_**I'll never get used to you...Still get my heart racing**_." he smiled as the song went on, but he couldn't bring himself to continue. His eyes drop to her lips for just a moment "What do you think about you and me getting out of here," he proposed with a classic smirk.

"Der," she sighed rolling her eyes. "Look around. We're at our wedding! We cant ditch." she reasoned with her husband.

He shook his head and smiled. "Sure we can, I've already got the car waiting out front." He explained.

"Of course you do." she sighed running a hand down her face, trying not to mess up her makeup. "well..." she trailed off.

"Don't waste time arguing with me. You know you've already agreed." his smile widened.

And it was true, she had. Against better judgment she slid her hand into his and let him lead them out as the song faded out.

* * *

AN: Never stop by SafetySuit. I simply had to. , I'm rusty and this was quick. Just enjoy!


	315. California Christmas

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
California Christmas

Christmas in California just didn't feel right. The vibe was just all wrong. It was too warm. So warm that all you needed was a light jacket and you were good to go. And the only reason a person would wear a scarf was to make a fashion statement. The sun shined bright every day, heating up the afternoons with its soft warm rays. And the only reason to get a warm Starbucks drink was because they had finally brought out the holiday cups, and apparently that was a big deal.

California was a perfect 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Another thing Casey had to get used to. Fahrenheit... not Celsius.

Casey missed the cold. The ice cold! Negative 20 degrees Celsius! The way her breath turned into a cloud of smoke every time she breathed. The way a cup of Tim Horton's felt in her gloved hands. The way snow would fall lightly before it turned into a full blown storm. She missed it all...she missed home.

But she would get over it because she had to. She knew she couldn't go home, she didn't anticipate being able to. But then something happened...

She was at her desk in the middle of eating her chicken salad for lunch, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and hesitated in answering it. But the guilt set in quick since she hadn't spoken to her family in days, so she took the call. It was nothing more than Nora's final attempt in getting Casey to come home for Christmas. And she admitted defeat when Casey, once again, refused with claims that she had too much work to do. Which was true! But still, it made Casey feel terrible. She tried her best to push those feelings aside as she pushed through the rest of her day.

And that she did. And nothing says being out of work like sitting in LA traffic on her way back home. She was tired and she had one hell of a headache pounding at her head when the blue tooth connected to her car spoke out. "Incoming Call from Pain In The Ass," read out the semi-computerized voice.

Casey couldn't help but roll her eyes. She never did get around to changing his name in her phone. But it was nice, almost comforting in a way. She accepted this call easily, wondering what Derek could want with her.

"What?" she barked into the phone, putting on her angry voice as if he had just ruined her entire day. It was never simple with them.

"I call dibs," he spoke clearly, with a hint of his smug tone.

Her eyebrows bowed down, confused, "What?" she quickly replied.

"I get the spare bedroom. You're stuck on the couch," he teased.

"That's nice," she replied dryly after a minute. She knew why he was calling. He wanted a fight. A little spat about the spare. It was something to hold him over until they were reunited and could openly argue like they once used to in person. It's not the same over the phone.

"Nice?" he asked, sounding clearly upset over her choice of words. "Nice?!" he repeated, louder this time.

"Yes," she nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "Nice," she confirmed. "Enjoy the bed, Der." she added.

"Why aren't you complaining about the couch like you always do? Saying that I'm not a gentleman and that I'm never going to hear the end of it?"

"Because there's nothing to fight about," she sighed before rubbing her face with her free hand.

Traffic wasn't moving at all. And she really didn't want to fight with Derek. She didn't feel good. Maybe it was the headache, or maybe it was the home sickness. She wanted to just get to bed. But even if she did manage to get home within the next hour, she would only go home to more work. It was never-ending. But on most days she didn't mind.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice squeaking, and high pitched. It was like he could not believe the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Because I'm not coming home, Der," she finally told him. She figured her mom would tell him when he got home. But, maybe he wasn't home yet either. He lived in New York now. Casey didn't see much of him at all. Funny how that worked out...

"Yes you are," he replied instantly. Like anything other than that was impossible.

"No, I'm not." she repeated, dryly. She was starting to get upset.

"Why the hell not?!" he asked, sounding angry this time.

"Because I'm working," she replied.

"And you can't take a few days off for the holidays?" he asked dumbfounded.

"No, I can't," she fired back.

Derek didn't say anything for a moment. All she heard was the familiar typing of a keyboard. He must still be at work, in New York.

"Der," she called after a while. She knew he was still there. She could hear his steady breathing and frustrated noises as he worked on whatever it was he was typing up. She almost didn't want to distract him. "Der," she called again, softly this time. "Call me back later," she suggested, knowing he was busy.

"Hold up," he muttered, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

And well, she had nothing better to do than to sit in traffic, so why not wait? She huffed, yet she didn't reply. She just waited until he finished whatever he was doing on his end of the country.

"Okay," he finally spoke, sounding out of breath.

"Okay?" she asked, dragging the word out as an indirect way of asking for an explanation.

"Where are you? And what time is it?" He asked as if he didn't remember that California and New York had a 3-hour time difference.

"In the car. Stuck in traffic. Seven pm. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're flying out on a red eye tonight. Pack light. Don't get held up at baggage claim. You can get everything you need here." He explained.

"What?" she yelled, her voice filing up her small car.

"You're flying home," he explained calmly. "I just forwarded you the ticket information," he added.

"Derek, it's the 23rd. Do you know how hectic it must be out there?" she argued.

"Yeah...that's why I said pack light. Just a carry-on, you get in and you get out!" he fought back.

"Derek," she sighed.

"Casey," he countered.

Casey thought about it for a second, "When are you going home? Sounds like you're still in New York!"

"I am. I'm waiting for a car to take me to the airport. I should be home around midnight." He explained.

"And you expect me to be there tomorrow morning?"

"Well, with time difference, probably afternoon," he replied with his smug attitude returning.

"Derek!"

"Sorry Casey. Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Princess."

"But-"

"Pack light! I don't need another Christmas present," was the least thing he said.

Casey was confused. Beyond confused actually. What did that even mean? And why wasn't he even giving her a choice? He just told her what she was going to do. Because what Derek wants, Derek gets. And maybe, just maybe, all he really wanted for Christmas was Casey.

She could fight him on it. She could cancel the tickets and just not go. But it had just become a game. He had made it exciting. She had to show up. And she had to claim the spare bedroom. Or maybe even share it. It looked like her only plans for tonight were packing up a small duffel back and heading back home.

Work could wait this one time. It was almost Christmas after all.

* * *

AN: Just an idea in my head.


	316. New York Christmas

**A Snap Shot**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**A Snap Shot:**  
**New York Christmas**

Christmas in New York was colorful. There were bright lights on every corner. Even the lobby of his office building was decorated to a tee! On the fifth floor where Derek worked, stockings hung from the receptionist's desk and a massive pine tree sat to her left.

It had already snowed three times that winter which was a lot less than it had back home. He had to admit it that the snow back at home was nothing compared to seeing the busy city enveloped in a blanket of white. While everything slowed down, a peaceful vibe took over the city. But he quickly learned that the beauty was quickly replaced by disgusting black slush that piled up on every corner seconds after the snow had settled. The next few days after any snow storm in New York was always disgusting, and he could do without it.

But at the end of the day, Christmas in New York wasn't too bad. But of course Derek found things to complain about. Like how long it took for him to order his damn coffee at Starbucks! Why was everyone obsessed with those stupid holiday cups?! And another point against New York was that he was alone...which meant that every time he lost a pair of gloves, he couldn't simply steal Casey's. He had to go out and buy another pair. And slowly, he realized, it was burning a hole through his wallet! Who would have thought?

But, he did like a few things as well; like seeing the giant Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, and the ice skating (which was second nature to him). Yet without the people he cared about the most, it meant nothing...

Sure, he had some friends in New York…mostly coworkers though. He hadn't really had time yet to settle down and make friends there. His life wasn't a TV show; he didn't just move across the borderline and made friends instantly. Life would be so much easier if he had.

But all that aside, it was finally December 23rd and he was going home! Technically he was supposed to go home on the 20th; his office was officially closed after that, but work had snuck up behind him, and he had to reschedule so that he could do a bit more work. Casey seemed to have rubbed off on him over the years it seemed, which was how he found himself in his office at nearly 10 o'clock at night, sending his boss the final draft of the Johnson project, before heading off to enjoy the holidays with the people he missed most.

Speaking of people he missed...it had been a while since he had spoken to his favorite nemesis. A smile found its way onto his features and before he knew it he was calling her up.

He wasn't even bothered to hear the sound of her already annoyed voice when she answer with a nasty, "What?"

His smile grew wider, knowing that his phone call had bothered her. It was the little things that made his day.

"I call dibs," he spoke clearly, with a hint of his smug tone. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say. He had nothing planned, no jokes, no teasing. He simply missed her voice, or so it seemed. So naturally that was the first thing he could come up with, the fight they would have when he got home.

"What?" She quickly replied.

"I get the spare bedroom. You're stuck on the couch," he explained.

Casey remained silent for a second, which worried Derek. "That's nice," she replied dryly.

The word struck a cord with Derek. "Nice?" he asked, clearly upset over her choice of words, "Nice?!" he repeated, louder this time, his eyes were blown wide in shock.

"Yes. Nice," she repeated. "Enjoy the bed, Der." She added while sounding tired.

Derek was baffled. Why was she so willingly giving in? Where was the fun in that?

"Why aren't you complaining about the couch like you always do? Saying that I'm not a gentleman and that I'm never going to hear the end of it?" he asked.

"Because there's nothing to fight about," was all she replied.

Nothing to fight about? They always had something to fight about!

"Why not?" He asked with his voice squeaking and more high-pitched than usual.

"Because I'm not coming home, Der," she finally admitted.

Derek didn't even consider it an option. "Yes you are," he replied instantly. Because there was just no way he was going to let that fly.

"No, I'm not." she repeated, dryly.

"Why the hell not?!" he asked, getting angry. See, they always had something to fight about.

"Because I'm working," she argued.

"And you can't take a few days off for the holidays?" he asked dumbfounded. If he could, she could. She had to.

"No, I can't," she fired back instantly.

Derek didn't say anything for a moment. But the wheels in his head where turning fast. If Casey didn't want to come home, that was fine. But she would still come home, and he would make sure of that. He quickly turned to his computer and started looking up flights.

"Der," she called out after a while.

He ignored her. He was too busy finding the best flight alternative on such short notice. God bless his frequent flyer miles!

"Der," she called again, softly this time. "Call me back later," she suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "Hold up," he muttered, almost finishing up.

She seemed to have accepted his silence and simply waited on a reply.

"Okay," he finally spoke, sounding out of breath.

"Okay?" she asked, dragging the word out.

"Where are you? And what time is it?" He asked knowing she was home in California, and he could never keep track of the time difference.

"In the car. Stuck in traffic. Seven pm. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're flying out on a red eye tonight. Pack light. Don't get held up at baggage claim. You can get everything you need here." He explained, after confirming the flight details.

"What?" she yelled, her voice ringing loud in his ear.

He cringed, but explained it to her anyway. "You're flying home. I just forwarded you the ticket information."

"Derek, it's the 23rd. Do you know how hectic it must be out there?" she argued.

"Yeah..." He nodded alone to himself, "That's why I said pack light. Just a carry-on, you get in and you get out!" he fought back, feeling a lot better.

"Derek," she sighed.

"Casey," he countered, knowing he had already won.

"When are you going home? Sounds like you're still in New York!" she countered.

"I am. I'm waiting for a car to take me to the airport. I should be home around midnight." He explained, eyeing his duffle back at the bottom of his desk. He had packed light and sent all his gifts directly to his childhood home to minimize his bags.

"And you expect me to be there tomorrow morning?" she asked, still not over it.

"Well, with the time difference, you'll probably be in by the afternoon," he replied with his smug attitude returning. Yeah, he missed her.

"Derek!" she screeched, just like old times.

His phone vibrated in his hand, alerting him of an email. His car confirming that it was downstairs waiting for him. "Sorry Casey. Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."

"But-"

He cut her off quickly. "Pack light! I don't need another Christmas present," it was the last thing he said. And he meant it. He didn't need anything else. He just needed her to come home for the holidays. The rest didn't matter. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

AN: This is quick and messy but I wanted to post it. (Better late than never!) Happy holidays to all!


End file.
